Harry Potter y la bruja desastrosa
by Haoyoh Asakura
Summary: voldemort a regresado y el ministerio no cree en las palabras de Harry y de Dumbledore, así que, el director de Hogwarts sale en busca de nuevas alianzas. ADVERTENCIA:ESTE FIC CONTIENE AU,YAOI,YURI,LEMON,SLASH, LENGUAJE OBSCENO Y DESCRIPCIONES EXPLÍCITAS.
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente historia contiene sexo entre hombres (yaoi) explicito y groserías. Si nada de esto te gusta por favor pasa de largo y no lo leas, no quiero ser responsable de abuso psicológico ni nada que se le parezca. Los personajes de este fanfic "Harry Potter y la Bruja Desastrosa" pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y Jill Morphy respectivamente. Con esto, no busco ganar nada que no sea solo divertirme y entretenerlos.

Harry PotterY La Bruja Desastrosa.

Por: Haoyoh Asakura.

Capitulo: 1. En busca de alianzas.

Erase una vez, en un hermoso castillo situado en la punta de una alta montaña, al borde de un gran lago. Se llevaba a cabo un torneo, pero, no uno de caballeros, con espadas y lanzas, no… era un torneo de magos. El más importante en su tipo. El torneo de los tres magos era celebrado por las tres escuelas más importantes de Europa. Beauxbatons, Dùrmstrang y la anfitriona Hogwarts.Todo iba de alguna forma, marchando a la perfección, pero, en el último evento de la competencia ocurrió algo terrible… Un joven murió… a manos del peor criminal del mundo mágico, aquel, del que solo la mención de su nombre causa terror… Lord voldemort. Ingenuamente. El ministro de magia y muchos en el mundo lo creían muerto desde hace 14 años aproximadamente. El día en el que el joven Harry Potter lo había eliminado y así él se convirtiera en una leyenda viviente… y… obviamente… en un héroe, pero, no fue así. Y la muerte del joven Cedric Diggory venia a destruir la falsa seguridad en la que el ministro Cornelius Fudge venia construyendo su reinito y del cual no piensa deshacerse tan fácilmente.Dentro del castillo. El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

En la enfermería se esta llevando una discusión entre el ministro de magia y el director Albus Dumbledore. Después de que terminara el torneo en tan terribles circunstancias y acompañaran al joven Potter a atender sus heridas. Resultado de la amarga experiencia vivida apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

El ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge se paseaba nervioso mientras el director del colegio sede del torneo antes mencionado le ponía al tanto de la cruel realidad, lamentablemente para Albus, el viejo funcionario se negaba a creerlo

---- ¡¡no!!... ¡¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!!

------ ¡¡estas asustado!! Temes perder la cartera que tanto ostentas…entiende. Voldemort ha vuelto y hay que empezar a….

------¡¡Locos!!... ¡¡todos ustedes están locos!!... no voy a permitir que propaguen rumores y mucho menos que siembren incertidumbre y miedo entre la población.---La necedad de Fudge era desesperante para todos los presentes en la enfermería, Dumbledore armándose de paciencia continuaba su labor de convencimiento

--- ¡¡entiende Cornelius!! Harry estuvo presente en el resurgimiento de Voldemort¡¡Cedric Diggory esta muerto!!---

---¡¡ese fue un accidente!! Muy comunes en estos eventos.---Por más explicaciones y por más que le demostraban que la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de uno de los profesores había vuelto a la vida. Fudge seguía negándose a creer, continuaba tachando de loco a todo el que intentaba sacarlo de su incredulidad.--- ¡¡absurdo!!... ¡¡esto es una locura!! No sé a que estén jugando tus profesores y tú Dumbledore, pero, no voy a permitir que continúen con estas tonterías…por favor Albus. No puedes darle crédito a todos los cuentos de este niño.-

----- ¡¡por supuesto que creo en el testimonio de Harry!! Jamás pondré en duda lo que él tenga que decirme.--- El chico al oír esto de labios de su mentor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse desde la cama en la que descansaba sus heridas. Pero Fudge seguía en su protesta.--- ¡¡es imposible Dumbledore!!... no puede volver…no puede.

------- ¡¡no te ciegues Cornelius!! Voldemort ha regresado, es importante que estemos juntos y comencemos a organizar a todos los grupos de magos, brujas, gigantes, licántropos, vampiros, squibs etc.----

El ministro a cada palabra movía con más fuerza la cabeza en parvedad.--- ¡¡gigantes y licántropos!! Si llego con semejantes propuestas me despedirán de inmediato…no…no lo haré… me niego a ser una vez más tú cómplice…no lo permitiré.--- era por demás…no había forma de hacerle ver la verdad a quien se priva de ésta tan febrilmente.

Con tristeza y decepción reflejados es esos ojos azules que tanto impresionaban a Harry. Dumbledore se aproxima a Cornelius, pero no en plan amenazante, esa actitud jamás ha sido utilizada por el director, mas bien era de consuelo, por raro que parezca

--- esta bien Cornelius, si prefieres seguir con los ojos cerrados y permitir que lord Voldemort tome más poder y recuperar sus fuerzas, allà tú, ese será el camino que tomes, yo por mi parte tendré que ir por otro lado.--- esto ultimo le brinco en el cerebro al ministro y extrañado giro la vista hacia el director en busca de algo inexistente.

--- a caso te revelas contra mi… ¿significa que estarás en mi contra?---

--- al contrario, si te mantienes en contra de Voldemort…entonces seguiremos siendo aliados, pero, por otro lado…---Fudge no quiso terminar de escuchar y prefirió retirarse dando la espalda a quien en el pasado muchas veces gracias a sus consejos había actuado de manera correcta…ahora, se negaba a seguirlo.

Por su lado, después de dar indicaciones a todos los que se encontraban con él en la enfermería, Dumbledore acompañado de la profesora Macgonagall conversan mientras se dirigen a la oficina del director.

--- y ahora… ¿Qué haremos Albus?---

--- como he dicho, debemos hacer alianzas con todos los grupos que podamos convencer y reunir…pediré a Hagrid y a madame Maxime que nos ayuden… también, visitare a algunos colegas.---

--- ¿te refieres a la orden del fénix?---

--- aparte, Sirius ya se esta haciendo cargo de reunirlos…Minerva ¿podrías escribir algunas cartas avisando mi visita a los colegios?---

--- si claro ¿Cuáles?---Llevándose la mano en puño a los labios para cubrirse una leve tosesilla ya que se imaginaba la reacción de su subdirectora al escuchar los siguientes nombres.

--- ¡ejem, ejem! La Academia Cackle, El Colegio Camellot, La Facultad Abracadabra y El Colegio Pentágono.---

la profesora se disponía a escribir lo dictado por el director, pero, al oír el primer nombre…simplemente se congelo.--- ¿Qué haz dicho?!!--- Albus paso saliva sin mirar de frente a la profesora Mcgonagall pues sabe que las instituciones antes mencionadas y sus dirigentes no gozan de su satisfacción.

---- así es, visitare a Cackle, Hellyburg, Pentágono y por último a Retumba.---

la profesora no podía salir de la sorpresa y miraba al director como buscando las palabras "es broma"--- Albus…dime que estas jugando…dime que es una de tus bromas.

------ ¡¡claro que no es una broma!! Ya te dije…necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible.---

Macgonagall no podía creer lo que sus oídos le transmitían, sabia que Dumbledore podía llegar a pasar por excéntrico, pero esto era el colmo.--- pero Albus…ellos ni siquiera han de estar informados de todos los hechos…no veo en que puedan ayudarnos.--

---- los subestimas Minerva. Claro que deben saber…la batalla entre Harry y Voldemort hace 14 años es de conocimiento mundial y de estudio obligatorio en todas las clases de historia de la magia en los colegios.---

Minerva estaba de acuerdo con esto último y temiendo parecerse a Fudge, trataba de hacer cambiar de parecer al director en el resto.

--- si, pero, hasta ahí llega el conocimiento del mundo mágico que ellos imparten a sus alumnos, lo demás simplemente lo rechazan. A los magos les niegan el uso de escobas y no les permiten tener varitas mágicas a ninguno, niño ò niña. El único que tiene un báculo es Hellyburg… ¡un báculo! Eso no se usa desde hace siglos…creo que el ultimo que uso uno fue Merlín.---

Dumbledore escuchaba divertido las observaciones y quejas de la profesora.--- si, si, tienes razón, pero, debes admitir que eso de hacer magia sin varita a temprana edad, puede ser muy útil.---

--- ¡¡pero tiene muchas desventajas!! Usan hechizos muy largos…además son muy limitantes, te aseguro que ninguno de sus alumnos de grados superiores podría conseguir ni la mitad de lo que realizaron los participantes del torneo de los tres magos…mucho menos podrán defenderse de los mortifagos. Prefieren tratar temas sobre eventos rurales como ese de Lucy del aire que avanzar.--

Dumbledore esta vez no reía ante tal dato por que no era motivo de risa, meditaba en silencio lo dicho por su colega.--- tienes razón en muchos aspectos Minerva…en su afán por mantener las viejas costumbres, han orillado a sus alumnos a un aprendizaje limitado, además, les han negado el contacto con el mundo mágico. El conocimiento de criaturas mágicas, defensa contra las artes oscuras…es precisamente ese mi mayor temor... el que se lleguen a enfrentar al enemigo y mueran muchos inocentes.---

--- y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlos cambiar de parecer?... a menos que cambies las reglas no veo como puedas ayudarlos.---

--- no tengo intenciones de llegar y tomar las riendas de sus colegios…hablare con ellos y les pediré que se unan a nosotros en contra de Voldemort (la profesora sufre un sobresalto al oír ese nombre, a la que no presta atención el director) que recapaciten acerca del uso de varitas y hechizos contra las artes oscuras…deben comprender que estamos en tiempos muy difíciles y peligrosos. Por el bien de ellos y sus chicos deben empezar a modernizar sus técnicas de aprendizaje.---

Macgonagall aceptaba su derrota ante la decisión tomada por el director.--- ¡¡pues te deseo mucha suerte!! Por que lo vas a necesitar…no me extrañaría que encontraras a Cackle y compañía bailando alrededor del caldero burbujeante.---Después de decir esto no pudo evitar sonreírse y con esto conseguir que Albus también sonriera.

--- ¡¡aahh, Minerva!! Que cosas se te ocurren. Sabes, no dudo que ellas tengan una opinión similar hacia ti y del resto del profesorado.--- Alejándose de la pedagoga para dirigirse a resolver sus propios asuntos.--- ¡¡ah!! Y por favor no olvides enviar las cartas…no me gustaría llegar sin avisar. No quiero molestarlos, ya sabes como es Hellyburg.---

La subdirectora hizo un gesto que indicaba saber a lo que se refería.--- si, no soporta que seas mejor que él.-----

- Minerva no sigas, vas a conseguir que me sonroje.------ ¡¡es la verdad!! Estoy segura que ese hombre sigue utilizando un báculo a causa de algún complejo fàlico.---

Esta vez no solo se sonrojo. Se puso completamente rojo.---- ¡¡Minerva!!---Mirando sorprendido a la profesora que solo sonreía como si hubiera hecho una diablura inocente.

--- ya me voy…tengo mucho que escribir…con permiso.---y sin darle tiempo al director de reclamar algo, acelera el paso hacia su propia oficina. Albus Dumbledore se quedo solo en medio del pasillo. Al principio atónito por lo que escucho, pero al final no pudo evitarlo y sonrió.

Dos días después, en un castillo internado en medio de un espeso bosque. Un hombre de edad madura llega en su motocicleta. Abriendo el portón de la vieja construcción lo recibe una joven mujer de cabello rubio y corto, vestida en lycra y con silbato al cuello. Con una sonrisa en su bello rostro lo acompaña hasta donde estacionan el vehiculo.

--- ¡buenos días, sr. Brote!---

--- ¡buenos días, profesora Mimm! ---

la joven de cabello claro era la profesora Imògenes Mimm de unos 25 años de edad, delgada y alegre, se encargaba de instruir educación física en la vieja y desvencijada Academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas. A esas horas del día empezaba a dar clase al grupo de cuarto grado cuando llegaba el amable Sr. Brote conserje del instituto. Algo que une a estos dos personajes no solo es su alegría y amabilidad ya entes mencionada, lo que también tienen en común es que ambos son muggles. Dos de los tres únicos trabajadores en una escuela de magia, "honor" que más adelante les causaría muchos problemas.El viejo Frank Brote de ya más de 50 primaveras se encargaba de hacer habitable el desordenado colegio. Para el que no lo conozca el castillo donde la Academia Cackle estaba edificado tenia varios siglos de construido y ninguno lo dejo en buen estado, las goteras abundaban, no tenían calefacción, en invierno las niñas se congelaban y en verano se asaban vivas, además, por costumbre tenían tolerar en vano todas esas incomodidades, por que en la antigüedad las brujas vivían en pequeñas cabañas ocultas en el interior de algún bosque a merced de la naturaleza, pero para que no se les etiquetara a las profesoras de sádicas, se permitían algunas reparaciones y Frank Brote era el único que podía con todas ellas.Cada mañana. Frank llegaba con una caja de deliciosos pastelillos de crema y frutas recién horneadas por la Sra. Dulce, dueña de una pintoresca cafetería a las faldas de la montaña. El Sr. Brote era el encargado de traerlos para el almuerzo de los tres trabajadores ya citados, risueño bajó del ostentoso aparato y saludo como acostumbraba a su amiga.

--- ¿Cómo ha estado?---

--- ¡muy bien! Gracias¿alguna novedad?---

--- no mucho, Charlie me escribió, dice estar bien, pero que son peores que en cualquier colegio normal. Por que ahí lo molestan con magia.---

Charlie Brote era el sobrino del buen hombre, al principio tan común como él, pero ya entrado en años en comparación del resto de los chicos que practican hechicería, empezó a mostrar ciertos talentos para la magia, éste estaba deseoso de aprender en Cackle (a pesar de las instalaciones) para poder volar en escoba, pero las costumbres de la vieja escuela no se lo permitían y tuvo que ir a un colegio para magos, donde no usan escobas, pero si báculos. Degustando el seductor aroma de los panecillos, Mimm seguía la línea de la charla

.--- ¡vaya problema! La verdad siempre me ha parecido muy peligroso que personas tan jóvenes è inmaduras posean magia…deberían aprender ya mayores.--

---- pues si, tiene razón, pero no crea que por ser mayores ya poseen madurez. Me he encontrado con cada espécimen que... ¡ah por cierto! hablando de cartas, aquí esta el correo.---

--- ¡ah bien!---Tomando de Brote la correspondencia, la profesora busca entre el grupo de chicas que tiene entrenando a una que las llevara a la oficina.--- ¡¡hey sibyll¿Podrías llevar el correo a la dirección?----

De entre las chicas distraídas y atraídas por la dulce fragancia, sale la joven aceptando de inmediato y separándose del grupo seguida por la mirada de sus compañeras, entre ellas su mejor amiga, una picara pelirroja de nombre Clarisse, le veían retirarse salvada de la tortura matutina

.--- ¡que envidia!---

--- aquí tienes, y no te entretengas ¿eh?---

--- ¡si maestra!---La joven de cabello castaño claro y lacio, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su pecoso rostro toma el correo y sale corriendo con rumbo al edificio, pero ya dentro y fuera de la vista de su profesora. Aprovecha para jugar a gallo gallina, dar vueltas a los pilares, platicar y saludar con cualquiera, el avión pintado en el piso (imaginario) etc. El chiste es hacer tiempo.Hasta que llega a donde están las escaleras encontrando en ellas a un grupo de conocidas.

--- ¡¡hola chicas!!---

--- ¡¡hola sibyll!!---La chica es bien recibida ante las alumnas de quinto grado. Un grupo de amigas muy singular. Por ejemplo…entre ellas se encontraba Maude Luna, delgada y bajita, rubia de cabello largo peinado con dos colitas (una de cada lado) con unos grandes lentes redondos, del grupo de amigas la más aplicada en los estudios y sus compañeras saben sacarle provecho. Ella hace como si le molestara, pero siempre termina ayudándolas, en especial a Mildred, a quien conoceremos mas adelante. Aun lado de ella y divertida del espectáculo que se presenta ante ellas esta Yadù Wally de mediana estatura, su piel morena clara por su familia hindú, cabello oscuro, largo agarrado a la altura de la nuca hace de ella una chica interesante. No es tan estudiosa como Maude ò al menos eso es lo que dice ella, pues sus compañeras opinan lo contrario, ya que siempre es la primera en crear algún movimiento activista cuando se a realizado alguna injusticia y pocas veces las cosas no le salen como a ella quisiera, pero por suerte siempre cuenta con sus amigas para apoyarla.Para cerrar el triangulo de las niñas buenas de quinto grado (según Enid) se encuentra también Ruby Cerezo de ascendencia africana, siempre usa su cabello trenzado de varias maneras, es la más alta del grupo, lo que a veces la tiene un poco atormentada, pero en caso de tener alguna pelea, su presencia se impone. No solo es una de las estudiosas, es un verdadero genio, inventa una sin fin de cosas que por lo regular la meten en líos. Las tres reciben con una gran sonrisa a la pequeña sibyll, no es que sea muy joven, lo que pasa es que sin importar que tenga catorce años de edad, las chicas la tratan como a una hermana menor.

Sibyll llega junto a la escalera donde Maude, Yadù y Ruby se encuentran observando divertidas como las dos últimas del grupo están cumpliendo una vez más con algún castigo.

--- ¿apenas empieza el año escolar y ya las castigaron?---

--- ¡ya sabes! No seria lo mismo si no estuvieran castigadas.----Todas las chicas ríen con el comentario de Yadù, todas menos las aludidas que observan de reojo un poco molestas a sus burlonas camaradas, mientras siguen tallando los escalones del colegio Enid Sombra bajita de cabello negro y trenzado, de picara mirada y lengua afilada se encuentra arrodillada sujeta a un cepillo muy gastado de tantos castigos pagados. Mirándolo con una mueca de fastidio en su alegre rostro. Dando un largo suspiro impregnado de resignación, a su lado se encuentra su inseparable mancuerna a lo que a travesuras se refiere. Mildred Embrollo alta (no como Ruby) de piel blanca y cabello negro y largo, con dos trenzas a los lados. Sujeta una franela para limpiar el barandal, mismo que ya conoce a la perfección, pues junto a Enid se ha encargado de darle mantenimiento desde hace ya cinco años. Fastidiada Enid reclama a sus amigas del alma las carcajadas a sus espaldas.

--- ¡ja, ja, ja¡Que divertido¿No? Mejor ayuden---

Por su lado Mildred mira el panorama con tristeza.--- ¡no es justo!... ¡fue un accidente!---

--- ¡no me lo digas a mi!... ¡díselo a Ogromm!---

--- ¡ya la conocen!---Maude entro en la conversación junto a Ruby para dar su opinión.--- es muy estricta a lo que se refiere a pociones.---

--- y más si se la pasan jugando y platicando en clase.--- Yadù vino a rematarlas con esto último.

--- ¡si¡Ya sé que fue tonto! Pero…---

--- como todo lo que haces…¡¡INUTIL!!---

Todas giran la vista hacia donde se escucho la voz que venia del segundo piso. Ethel Hallow de quinto grado y primogénita del accionista mayoritario del colegio, miraba divertida a las castigadas. La joven hermana mayor de Sibyll, de mediana estatura, piel blanca y cabello castaño claro siempre peinado en un perfecto moño. Con sonrisa burlona observa como Mildred y su amiga cumple con uno más de sus numerosos castigos. Acompañándola se encuentra Drusila del Corral, una joven rubia de cabello al hombro, lacio, piel blanca y un poco más alta que Ethel. Casi siempre la ayuda a meter en líos a Mildred y sus compañeras, pero, cuando es necesario, apoya a las chicas en contra de la voluntad de la joven Hallow. Pues en ocasiones no esta de acuerdo con su forma de pensar y a decir verdad puede llegar a ser una verdadera amiga si se librara de las malas influencias.Maude, Yadù y Ruby les reciben con mirada fastidiada seguras de lo que vendría

.--- ¡aahhh! Aquí viene.---

--- ¡empezando el año y empezando a molestar!---

--- ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?----

-- ¿pero que puede ser mejor que ver como el dúo tarado se encarga de la limpieza de nuestra amada escuela?---Contesta la aludida poniendo carita de niña buena provocando una risita a su compañera.

--- ¡ja, ja, ja¡El dúo tarado!--

Como era de esperarse Enid no permite que se le trate así y apunto estuvo de subir para hacerle pagar por sus palabras.--- ¡¡oye¿Cómo te atreves?---

--- no digo nada que no sea cierto.---

Maude en un arranque de ira (de los pocos que le llegan).--- ¡¡eres una…una…!!---

Desafiantes. Ambas jovencitas bajan los escalones ya limpios ensuciándolos de nuevo, pasan entre Mildred y Enid sin que ellas lo eviten y se detienen ante Maude de inmediato intimidándola

--- ¿una que? A ver dime cuatro ojos ¿una que?---

Maude a pesar de que a veces se a enfrentado a ellas, esta vez no se atreve.--- u…u…no…---Bajando la mirada, derrotada y avergonzada.---…nada…---

Sin soportarlo, sus compañeras salen a su rescate y de inmediato se interponen.

--- ¡¡no la molesten!!---Ruby como escudo se pone entre Maude y Ethel, alejando a esta ultima, Yadù también entra en auxilio de su compañera.

--- ¡déjala en paz!---

Enid desde la escalera tira en un arranque de ira el cepillo con el que trabaja al percatarse del estado de su trabajo.--- ¡¡Ethel¡¡Eres una desgraciada!! …¡¡ensuciaste todo lo que ya llevábamos avanzado!!---

Mirando hacia el piso con altivez. Druscila le contesta.--- ¿en serio?... no lo parece…esta muy mal hecho.---

--- lo tendrán que repetir.--- Le apoya Ethel en su inspección visual.

Mildred también arroja el trapo de trabajo y furiosa se dirige a la perversa parejita.--- ¡¡lo único mal hecho aquí son ustedes!!---Impulsada por un ataque de ira, en los cuales la razón no funciona, toma la cubeta de agua sucia y se dispone a vaciarla sobre las molestas jovencitas…cuando…

--- ¡¡Mildred Embrollo baja esa cubeta de inmediato!!---Con un sobresalto al corazón de la mencionada jovencita y compartiendo el terror provocado por la autoritaria voz, Mildred deja sus intenciones y entre todas buscan de donde vino la voz de la profesora. La cual aparece ante ellas en el primer piso. Hallow y Del Corral aprovechan para correr hacia ella y buscar como siempre tenerla de su lado.

--- ¡¡maestra Ogromm!! Maestra Ogromm, querían vaciarnos la cubeta, usted ya lo vio.---

--- si, ya lo vi.--- Constancia Ogromm, la profesora más estricta del plantel (siempre hay un ejemplar así en todas las escuelas, todos conocen el de Hogwarts ¿verdad?) subdirectora y maestra de pociones, también puede dar otras clases como sustituta. Mayor de 35 años, piel blanca y cabello negro agarrado en un apretado moño, ataviada en un vestido negro clásico de su profesión, observaba con severidad el cuadro representado por las alumnas de quinto grado y por desgracia para cinco de las actrices principales, llevaban las de perder al ser encontradas con las manos en la masa.

--- ¡¡pero maestra, ellas comenzaron!!--

---- ¡¡si maestra…ellas bajaron ensuciando adrede!!---

--- ¡¡eso no es cierto maestra!! No nos dimos cuenta que estaban limpios.--

---- así es, estaban sucios, creímos que apenas estaban comenzando.-

-- ¡¡mentirosa!---Sin poder soportar más mentiras, Ruby intenta enfrentarla, pero sus amigas la detuvieron antes de que se metiera en problemas.

--- ¡¡silencio!! ---Ogromm avanzaba al centro del grupo imponiendo calma con su dura figura, no necesitaba saber quien tuvo la culpa, a su preferencial mirada, era evidente a quien debía castigar.--- si se equivocaron al bajar, no es motivo para arrojarles agua sucia Mildred Embrollo.---

Druscila ante la evidente victoria quiso dar el tiro de gracia y empezó a fingir llanto y una voz quebradiza

.--- y…y además…nos llamaron… par de desgraciadas.---

Ethel imitando a su amiga siguió el juego

.--- y nos habíamos disculpado…pero…a Mildred…no le basto y dijo que así aprenderíamos.--- Completamente furiosa y creyendo cada palabra de sus alumnas favoritas, la maestra se dirige al grupo.

---¡¡esto es intolerable!! Y me imagino que las groserías fueron de Enid y las agresiones físicas de Mildred.--

---- ¡pero maestra!---Sibyll trato de ayudar a sus amigas dando la verdadera versión de los hechos, pero…

--- ¡maestra fue…!--- La joven ya no se atrevió a seguir, pues con una mirada por parte de su hermana mayor, basto para callarla.

--- ¡¡es suficiente!! Si por mí fuera, ustedes dos ya estarían en su casa desde primer año…parece que castigarlas no sirve de nada, pero en fin. La maestra Cackle cree poder hacer de ustedes dos brujas de provecho…lo veo difícil…después de terminar las escaleras, barrerán el patio y lavaran los platos de toda la escuela…¡¡las tres comidas!! Por toda la semana, además, escribirán 500 veces "debo respetar a mis compañeras".---

Las chicas iban a protestar, no habían abierto apenas la boca cuando fueron calladas

--- ¡¡a callar!! Y agradezcan que solo sea castigo y no expulsión… ¡a trabajar!... y tú…---Dirigiéndose esta vez a sibyll, que al notarlo dio un sobresalto y oculta las cartas.--- ¡¿si maestra?!--- --- ¿no deberías estar en clase?... ¡muévete!---

Dicho esto desaparece, dejando satisfechas a Ethel y Druscila…y furiosas a las demás.--- ¡dos menos y faltan tres!--

---- ¡par de lloronas! Si Ogromm no estuviera siempre cuidando de sus bebitas, ustedes no podrían solas.---

Ethel dibuja una sonrisa cínica y confiada, satisfecha del triunfo obtenido.

--- cuida tus palabras Wally. A menos que quieras acomodar trastes en la cocina junto a tus amiguitas.---

Apenada, molesta y en especial triste. Sibyll trata de impedir que Ethel continué molestando a sus amigas.

--- ¡Ethel por favor no sigas!------ ¡y tu hermanita…vuelves a ponerte en mi contra y me las pagaras!---La pequeña Sibyll guardo silencio de inmediato ante la atemorizante amenaza de su hermana mayor.Así, las dos orgullosas de su obra se retiran, dejando al grupo tragándose su coraje y despotricando en contra de ellas, igual que en primer año, igual es en quinto y ya se veían igual en los años que les espera de colegio, pues como Hogwarts, Cackle también cursa siete años de instrucción.

--- ¡es el colmo!--

---- ¡ahora tienen más trabajo!---

--- ¡¡esas pinches viejas, desgraciadas mal cogidas!!--- Todas se quedan como si hubieran escuchado al diablo susurrándoles al oído.

--- ¡¡¡Enid!!!---La aludida, con carita de inocente y sin comprender el por que de las caras de susto, las mira y pregunta.

--- ¿Qué pasa?---

--- ¡¿Qué forma de hablar es esa?!---

--- ¡¿de donde sacaste esa lengua?!----

-- ¡¿Qué?! ... ¡¿Qué dije?!------ ¡¡¡aaahhh!!!---Resignadas, dejan su florido lenguaje de lado y se concentran en otra cosa (por algo fue expulsada de varias escuelas) las chicas meditaban en silencio todo lo que acababa de pasarles sin encontrarle algún remedio.

--- como decía…empezando el año y empezando mal.---

--- y ¿Qué año lo hemos empezado bien?---Las jóvenes brujas afirman con conformismo lo marcado por Maude, Mildred por su parte, mira con fastidio los implementos de limpieza tirados a sus pies.

--- ya que más da, otro año de mantenimiento a mi cargo.--

---- ¡junto a tu inseparable ayudante!---Todas empiezan a reír, menos Enid que reclama disgustada por las carcajadas de sus compañeras.

--- ¡¡oigan¡¡Yo no pienso pasarme otro año manteniendo habitable este cascajo!!---

--- ¡pues no vas muy bien que digamos!---

--- ¡¡ja, ja, ja!!---

Maude advierte el fajo de cartas en manos de la pequeña Sibyll y con curiosidad pregunta por ellas.

--- oye, a propósito ¿Qué llevas ahí?---

--- ¡¡ay, es cierto!! Tengo que llevar el correo a la oficina.

--- ¡¡¡a ver, a verlo!!!---El vivir en un lugar sin ningún evento especial ò al menos con actividades recreativas, la llegada de cartas al colegio era hecho de gran interés, las chicas se reúnen alrededor de la niña de cuarto grado y revisan la correspondencia. Ruby toma liderazgo del correo y dice en voz alta para todos los remitentes.

--- cuentas, cuentas, una postal para Mimm…y…---Entre la correspondencia basura y las postales, sobresale un sobre de pergamino con letra verde y sello de cera.--- ¡miren!------ ¡que rara!--

---- ¡¿de donde es?!---Yadù toma la carta de manos de Ruby y lee para todas el frente del sobre.--- dice: para Amelia Cackle. Colegio Cackle para brujas, de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.---Se deja oír una exclamación de asombro general. Yadù gira el sobre amarillento y muestra el escudo estampado como sello en la cera.--- ¡miren el escudo!--

-- ¡vaya! Que elegante.---

--- ¡jamás había visto este escudo!---

--- ¡yo jamás había oído de Hogwarts!---Maude permanece contemplando el sello por largo tiempo tratando de hacer memoria, ya que de todas las presentes era la más ferviente lectora de la academia y estaba segura de haberlo visto antes.

--- me parece haber visto ese escudo en algún libro que leí…pero no recuerdo cual fue.--

---- ¡un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejon!…parece muy sofisticado… ¡ya es tarde¡Tengo que irme!---

Después de recoger el correo, se despide de las chicas y corre hacia la dirección.En la oficina, la directora Amelia Cackle, directora y profesora de encantamientos, revisa algunos papeles en su escritorio, de todas las catedráticas es la mas avanzada en edad, unos 65 años aproximadamente, cabellos grises y complexión robusta por su adicción a los buenos quesos, es la que lleva las riendas del instituto. Acompañándola se encuentra la profesora Davina Vamp, de 45 años de edad, encargada del coro y clases de música, asegura con el canto se puede embrujar y eso es lo que trata de enseñar a sus alumnas (siempre y cuando no este escondida en el armario de la oficina de la directora) ambas pedagogas conversan sobre el nuevo curso y el nuevo grupo de primero que recibieron, cuando tocan a la puerta interrumpiéndolas.

--- ¡adelante!---

--- ¡con permiso Prof.¡Aquí tiene!---

--- ¡ah, gracias! Srta. Hallow, ya puede retirarse.---

Después de irse, la maestra comienza a revisar la correspondencia, mientras Davina comenta sobre sus nuevas partituras hindúes que compro en vacaciones. Cuando Amelia escudriñaba entre las cartas, una de ellas la dejo impresionada.

--- ¡será fantástico!---

--- ¡no…no puede ser…!---

--- ¡claro que si! Ya vera los nuevos coros que formare.---

--- ¡no…no me refiero a eso!---

--- ¿entonces?---

En eso estaban cuando nuevamente se abre la puerta y entran discutiendo las profesoras Ogromm y Mimm. En voz tan alta y buscando como siempre a la directora para fungir como referí, mientras Davina comienza a bailar las melodías retenidas en su cabeza

--- ¡me parece que siempre ha actuado contra Mildred y sus amigas!---

--- ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que a cada rato busquen problemas!---

--- ¡pero que casualidad que también estén Ethel y Druscila en el preciso momento y nunca las castiguen!--

---- yo diría que es mala suerte.---

--- ¡yo lo llamaría nepotismo!---

--- ¡…insinúa…!---

--- ¡no insinuó…se lo digo en su cara!---

--- ¿Cómo se atreve?!!!---

--- ¡¡usted empezó!!!---

--- ¡¡la, la, ra, ra!!---

--- ¡¡majadera!!---

---- ¡¡elitista!!---

--- ¡¡da, ra, la!!---

--- ¡¡es usted!!---

--- ¿Qué? A ver ¿Qué?!!--

---- ¡¡la, da, ra!!---

--- ¡¡¡YA, BASTA¡¡¡CALLENSE!!!---

El silencio total, las tres profesoras perplejas voltean a ver a la directora, extrañadas por esa falta de paciencia poco común en ella, Davina quien no soporta que le griten y con un puchero a flor de labio corre a esconderse en su armario. Mimm reconoce su falta de educación y se disculpa.

--- lamento mi comportamiento.----

-- ¿sucede algo prof. Cackle?---

Cackle seguía leyendo y leyendo la carta en sus manos sin dirigir la vista a ningún otro objetivo, ante las miradas curiosas de su personal docente.-

-- ¡¡ha llegado algo muy importante a mis manos!!---

Las profesoras dirigen la vista a las manos de Cackle tratando de averiguar por su parte la procedencia de la misma.

--- ¡ah¿Carta de Hellyburg?--

---- ¡el gran mago Hellyburg! Aunque le cueste más trabajo.---

El mago en mención es un personaje importante en la provincia donde esta ubicada la escuela, ya fuera de ella no es mas que otro del montón, más adelante hablaremos de él. Mimm que no tolera ser corregida por nada ni por nadie, dirige una mirada asesina a su colega.

--- ¡ese lo único que tiene grande es el ego!--

---- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!---

--- ¡¡ya no peleen!!--- Interviene la maestra Cackle antes de que inicie una nueva disputa, pues lo que tiene en sus manos es más importante que el dichoso mago ese.--- y no, no es del gran mago.--

---- ¿entonces?---Tomando un tono más solemne y de pie frente a sus colegas, hace uso de todo el autocontrol del que le sea posible para no salir gritando y saltando como colegiala a la que le informan que cenará con el más grande ídolo juvenil del momento.--- es una carta de su ilustrísima…¡¡Albus Dumbledore!!---

Las profesoras guardaron silencio después de oír la gran noticia.

La maestra Ogromm se llevo las manos a la boca para no empezar a gritar de emoción, la misma Davina no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban desde el armario, al oír el nombre de Albus Dumbledore, salio despavorida del mueble solo para caer de sentón en el sillón más próximo sufriendo falta de aire.

A diferencia del resto del personal docente. Imògenes mimm aun batalla con el nombre y la reacción de las demás ante este personaje.

--- ¡Albus Dumbledore!... y… ¿Quién es él?--

-Fin del capitulo 1.

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi historia. Si encuentran algunas fallas, disculpen, es mi primer fanfic el cual esta dedicado a mi querida hermanita Luna Adamms que nunca deja de apoyarme. Por favor no olviden enviarme su opinión, acepto todo tipo de critica, menos mentadas y virus. Mi correo es: ò ¡Hasta pronto!

Y Que los ilumine la eterna luz.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2. Una gran noticia.

--- ¡Albus Dumbledore! …y… ¡¿Quién es él?!---

--- y ¡¡ ¿Quién es él?!!---

Las hechiceras miraban ofendidas y disgustadas a la joven è ignorante profesora de deportes Imògenes Mimm. Parecía que la pobre debía saber todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico solo por estar trabajando en un colegio para brujas, no era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Imògenes recordaba que en varias ocasiones… cuando algún problema surgía a causa de un hechizo mal realizado, ò cuando un evento mágico estaba a punto de realizarse y ella preguntaba lo que ocurría, la mirada arrogante de constancia Ogromm y compañía sobre ella, como si fuera el ser más estupido sobre la faz de la tierra…mismo atisbo que ahora la escudriñaba de arriba a abajo.  
--- ¡¡ ¿quien es Albus Dumbledore?!! ¿Qué quien es Albus Dumbledore?---  
--- ¡¡Ay, maestra mimm!! ¡¡Ay, maestra mimm!!---  
La joven instructora empezaba a perder la paciencia y buscaba respuestas con desesperación.  
--- ¡¿Qué pasa?!... ¡¿Quién es él?!!---

Ante la duda de la maestra, y sin que nadie le diera respuestas, la directora toma las riendas y comienza a explicarle.  
--- ¡Su Ilustrísima! ¡Su Excelencia! El Prof. Albus Dumbledore es el mago más poderoso del mundo, posee el titulo de Merlín primera clase y es un gran hechicero, Jefe supremo de magos y miembro de la confederación internacional de magos.---  
La profesora de educación física escuchaba atenta lo que cackle revelaba, claramente impresionada y sin interrumpirla.  
--- además es famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso grindelwald en 1945, es un gran alquimista y actualmente dirige El colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería donde estudia su señoría… el joven Harry Potter.---

¿Su ilustrísima? ¿Su señoría? Seguro muchos se preguntaran igual que la maestra Mimm, el por que de semejante titulo para con Dumbledore y para Harry, pues les explicare, en un capitulo de la serie "la bruja desastrosa" de donde tomo lo necesario para este fic, Mildred Embrollo una vez fue transformada en rana, de esa forma conoce a un sapo que hace muchos años fuera un mago, la joven bruja le promete que al volver a la normalidad buscará ayuda para el desdichado y así fue, un día llega un mago muy importante llamado Hellyburg (del que como dije hablaré más tarde) y haciendo un reverencia ante él como si fuera un rey, le pide auxilio para su amigo anfibio, logrando romper el hechizo y recuperando al viejo nigromante.

Bueno…a partir de ahí pensé…si eso hacen ante éste personaje por el que nadie daría ni un peso, entonces… ¿que harían ante Albus Dumbledore y ante el joven Harry Potter? y así es como ambos personajes llegaron a poseer en mi mundo tales títulos y frases halagadoras a sus personas, espero que esto no incomode a nadie y sigan con la lectura.

Las profesoras afirmaban con la cabeza o la mirada todo lo que decía la directora, además, a cada palabra pronunciada por Amelia, ella y las otras profesoras, se sentían orgullosas. Como si lo hubieran instruido y así logrado todo lo anterior gracias a sus enseñanzas. Mimm por su parte estaba asombrada, realmente parecía ser un gran personaje ese tal Dumbledore para que lo llamen su Ilustrísima, ignoraba aún muchas cosas y quería hacer varias preguntas más, pero no lo hizo, prefirió esperar a que todo llegara a su debido tiempo.  
--- ¡Vaya!... Es impresionante…pero… ¿Qué lo trae a cackle?----  
--- Buena pregunta Imògenes…buena pregunta.---  
--- ¡Bueno! Sea lo que sea, él nos lo dirá cuando llegue, lo primero que debemos hacer es preparar todo para recibirlo como se merece.---  
--- en eso estoy de acuerdo con usted maestra Vamp.---  
Afirmaba Ogromm de pie a un lado de la profesora de canto, ambas dirigen la vista a su superiora que de inmediato revuelve los papeles de su escritorio, los cuales ya no representan ninguna importancia y empieza a planificar una esplendida recepción.  
--- ¡Es verdad! Debemos prepararnos para su llegada.---  
--- ¡Perfecto! Si no hay más que decir, comenzaré a preparar todo para los nuevos coros con cantos hindúes para el recibimiento.---  
¿Los nuevos coros? ¿Cantos hindúes?, esas palabras no le gustaron para nada ni a Constancia y mucho menos a Cackle, que de inmediato protestaron.  
--- ¡¿Qué?!---  
--- ¡Nada de eso Davina! Prepare a las chicas con el himno de la escuela y el canto de bienvenida…o…mejor aún… escriba uno nuevo para él…no seria correcto repetir el mismo canto que se realizo para Hellyburg.----

Davina iba a reclamar por no poder cantar sus letras hindúes, pero al encargarle una nueva canción, especial para Albus Dumbledore, se sintió tan alagada que acepto de inmediato retirándose a trabajar de inmediato, ahora Amelia pasaba a asuntos más trascendentales.  
--- Bueno…ahora pasemos a otra cosa de mayor importancia…---  
--- ¡Así es!... Mildred Embrollo y su pandilla… ¿Qué haremos con ellas, profesora?---  
Mimm dejo de ser espectadora para pasar abruptamente a un tema nada fácil ni grato de tratar para ella.  
--- Como que ¿Qué harán con ellas?---  
--- ¡Sabe perfectamente a que me refiero! Si ante El mago Hellyburg Mildred siempre comete cada estupidez, no quiero ni pensar de lo que seria capaz ante su Ilustrísima. Además también esta Enid Sombra, que tiene una boquita de camionero… ¡dios!…moriría de vergüenza si llegara a hablar ante su excelencia…claro…¡¡moriría después de estrangularla con mis propias manos!!---

Cackle meditaba lo dicho por Ogromm seriamente, mientras Mimm la despedazaba con la mirada, es más que obvio que Imògenes y Constancia no se llevaban bien, sus fuertes caracteres y pasión por su trabajo, las hacia temibles oponentes, para Constancia Ogromm lo más importante era enseñar la brujería con mano dura para que no hubiera errores al trabajar con la magia…"el alumno es el espejo de su maestro" pensaba y definitivamente no quería que ninguna de sus alumnas reflejara estupidez.

Por su parte, a Imògenes Mimm le importaba màs una sana y completa educación, no estricta ni agresiva, sino comprensiva è inteligente…"las verdaderas batallas se ganan hablando y no peleando" de esa forma se obtiene lo mejor de cada niña.

A partir de que las niñas entraran a estudiar al colegio, cualquier error que tenían era motivo de regaños crueles y castigos injustos, ya que en muchas ocasiones eran victimas de trampas por parte de Ethel y Druscila…claro…no siempre eran unos angelitos (¿quien a esa edad lo es?), pero no era para tratarlas de esa forma, gritos, castigos y confiscarles algunas pertenencias ò algunos de los pocos privilegios en el colegio (uno ò dos al mes). Al fin Amelia continúa la charla con su subdirectora.  
--- Tiene razón Constancia…tiene toda la razón… ¿Qué sugiere?---  
--- ¡¡Encerrarlas!! ¡¡Mandarlas a su casa!! ¡¡Matarlas y enterrarlas en el huerto del Sr. Brote!!--   
--- ¡Me gusta el último!---  
--- ¿Acaso han perdido la razón?---  
Mimm se canso de tan estupida conversación, pues le parece grosero para las chicas a quienes se refieren.  
--- No se crea, era una broma…haremos alguna de las dos primeras.----  
--- ¿Espero siga de broma?---  
--- ¡Yo no bromeo!---  
Remarcó Ogromm para diferenciarse de su endeble superiora.  
--- Es obvio que no podemos enviarlas a su casa…tendremos que encerrarlas en sus habitaciones.---  
--- ¡Eso no es justo maestra cackle! Si el Profesor Albus Dumbledore es tan importante, como ustedes lo dicen, no seria justo que Mildred y Enid se perdieran de este gran acontecimiento.---

Ya empieza otra vez, pensaban Ogromm y Cackle a la vez, pues de las tres es la única que aun tiene fe en esas niñas, consideradas descarriadas.  
---- Pero maestra…debe admitir que sin ellas las demás se comportaran correctamente.---  
--- También debe recordar que Mildred ha salvado la academia con ayuda de sus amigas en muchas ocasiones.---  
--- Mismas en las que ella ha provocado y creado esos problemas.---  
Ogromm interrumpe a su colega y busca el apoyo de la directora bajo la fulminante mirada de Imògenes, misma que Constancia ignora olímpicamente.  
--- ¡No siempre! Ella no motivó que Ágata Cackle y su pandilla en dos ocasiones causara conflictos en la escuela.---

La joven educadora marcó un punto fuerte a su favor, al decir esto no quitó la vista de la directiva, la cual prefiere ver para otro lado, ya que la susodicha Ágata Cackle es nada mas y nada menos que la hermana gemela de Amelia, siempre tratando de recuperar lo que cree perdido…la dirección del colegio Cackle.

El recordatorio de los hechos del pasado no hace mella en Ogromm y sin problema alguno continua su tarea.  
--- ¿Ah si?... Y… ¿Qué hay de los accidentes de vuelo? ¿De pociones? lo que hizo con las plantas de Brote,  
Y toda la larga lista de travesuras y peleas con sus compañeras---  
--- ¡Esas peleas siempre son con Ethel Hallow y Druscila del Corral! Que a cada rato la provocan.---  
--- ¡Eso no es cierto! Ethel y Druscila son las mejores alumnas que ha tenido este colegio, además son educadas, respetuosas y muy buenas niñas.---  
--- ¡¿Buenas niñas?!... ¿no le parece curioso que siempre estén en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora en la que Mildred comete sus "diabluras"?---  
--- Mala suerte…ò…es que buscan incriminarlas.----  
---- Ahí va de nuevo…¡¡elitista!!---  
--- ¡¡Ya va otra vez con eso!!---

Y comienza la discusión que desde un principio las había traído a la dirección, mientras ellas riñen, Amelia Cackle medita sobre lo conversado, debía poner remedio inmediatamente para no avergonzarse ante su ilustrísima el día en que los honrara con su presencia, ahora tenia que poner orden entre sus profesoras.  
--- ¡Ya basta! ---  
Ambas mujeres detienen la contienda y dirigen la vista a su superior.  
--- ¡Lo primero que debemos hacer es reunir al colegio en el gran salón, para comunicarles la gran noticia!---  
--- Y… ¿Qué haremos con Mildred y Enid?---

Cackle suspiraba resignada y temerosa de su propia decisión, rogando al cielo no cometer un grave error al haberla tomado.  
--- La Maestra Mimm tiene razón… la llegada del Profesor Albus Dumbledore es un gran evento para el colegio, y, no sería justo que se lo perdieran por mas impertinentes è irrespetuosas que sean.---  
Ogromm estaba indignada y sorprendida, por la decisión de la directora. A diferencia de Imògenes  
Que escuchaba satisfecha y contenta el veredicto de Amelia.  
--- ¡¡Pero maestra cackle!!... es muy peligroso para la reputación del colegio y para el mismo Prof. Dumbledore si estas niñas hacen otra de sus…----   
--- ¡¡Eso no ocurrirá!!---

Cackle detuvo el brote de un nuevo altercado interponiéndose entre las dos.  
--- El Prof. Dumbledore nos honrará con su visita en una semana…si para entonces Mildred y Enid se comportan correctamente y sin un solo problema más…asistirán ala recepción… de lo contrario permanecerán bajo llave en sus habitaciones hasta que su excelencia se haya retirado.---

Imògenes reflexiona lo que dice cackle, y, sin poder hacer más por las chicas, acepta lo pactado, no así su colega Constancia Ogromm que no está nada satisfecha con esto.  
--- Pero… ¿Qué tal si el día de su llegada, hacen una de sus tonterías?---  
Mimm dirige la vista a cackle, la cual tomando aire y porte decidido dice.  
--- ¡Serán expulsadas inmediatamente!---  
La decisión de cackle preocupa a Imògenes y entusiasma a Ogromm, la idea de deshacerse de ese par es muy atractiva, aunque le aterra que sea de esa forma, pues sería quedar mal ante su Ilustrísima.

Sin nada más que decir, Ogromm toma dirección a la puerta en busca del alumnado.  
--- Iré ahora mismo a reunir a las niñas al gran salón.---  
--- ¡¡no!!... yo voy…permítame.---  
Antes de que la detengan, Mimm sale corriendo de la oficina sin dar tiempo a otra cosa. La verdad, prefirió ir ella, pues, temiendo que Ogromm encontrara a Mildred y a Enid en otra de las suyas tomara la decisión de encerrarlas sin ninguna otra oportunidad, de ninguna forma le iba a dar ese gusto.

Al salir, lo primero que hace es ir a buscarlas para advertirles de todo lo ocurrido en la oficina de la directora, al acercarse a donde las dejaron fregando los escalones, a sus oídos llegan las letras de una canción interpretada por Enid.  
--- ¡¡no soy monedita de oro…pacaerles bien a todos!! …¡¡y al que no le guste mi relajo…que se vaya al carajo!!---

---- ¡¡¡Enid Sombra!!!---

Al escuchar el grito, ambas jovencitas sufren el susto de su vida. Al verlas la maestra Mimm ubica a Mildred en la escalinata hincada observando a Enid a través de los barrotes. Con ojos llorosos y cara de que soltara un grito desesperado en cualquier momento, ya no se sabe si esta limpiando ò rogando a su compañera que guarde silencio. Mientras la interprete de semejante himno personal limpiaba el piso sin precaución alguna... ¿ya que podía pasar? ¿Las castigarían acaso? ¡¡Ya vivían castigadas!!  
--- ¡Ay maestra Mimm! Que susto nos dio…pensé que era Ogromm.---  
--- ¡Ay maestra! Que bueno que vino… ¡cállela ya por favor!---  
--- ¡Oye! No soy tan mala cantando.---  
--- No es por eso. Tu sabes a que me refiero.---  
--- ¡¡Niñas!! Por favor escúchenme. Que bueno que vine yo y no Ogromm como pensaba hacerlo, de lo contrario ya no habría remedio y perderían mucho.---  
--- ¿A que se refiere maestra Mimm?---  
Mildred y Enid guardaron silencio y prestaron atención.  
--- ¿Perder mucho? ¿A que se refiere?---  
--- ¡Aahh! …miren, en una semana un mago muy importante visitara la escuela. Y si no se comportan correctamente no estarán presentes para recibirlo.---

Ambas niñas comprenden lo dicho por Mimm, no seria la primera vez que lo hicieran. La que más lo siente es Mildred, la cual guarda silencio, sentada en un escalón abraza uno de los barrotes del barandal mirándolo un poco deprimida.  
--- Ah… ya entiendo…quieren esconderme otra vez. ¿No es verdad?---  
A Mimm le gustaría decir lo contrario…pero…  
---Así es.---

La joven bruja de cabellos trenzados sentía que su fuerza de voluntad la abandonaba llegando a sentir un nudo en la garganta, apunto de hacerla llorar de coraje è impotencia por las injusticias vividas. Mimm sentía mucho el trato dado a la pequeña y Enid trato de reanimarla.  
--- ¡Ja! Y ¡que importa! Seguro es otra vez el pesado de Hellyburg.---  
---- Dijeron "muy importante" ¿Qué no escuchaste?----  
Corrigió la chica a su compañera, igual ella continuo.  
--- Seguro no es gran cosa.---  
--- Yo no diría lo mismo, las maestras están muy emocionadas con esta visita…además…me dieron una pequeña biografía de este famoso personaje, y, al parecer, éste si que es trascendente.---  
--- ¡Ay pues! ¿Qué hizo? …¿Invento el hilo negro? ò ¿Se sabe abrochar las agujetas él solito?---

Este último comentario hizo reír a la joven Embrollo.  
--- Pues si, es un alquimista. Pero, no creo que haya inventado el hilo negro Enid.---  
--- ¿Qué es un alquimista?---  
Pregunto ya mas tranquila la chica a la maestra Mimm, iba a contestar cuando es interrumpida por Enid.  
--- ¡Ay, si serás taruga Mildred! Es un químico muy antiguo…igual que Ogromm, hace pociones.---  
--- ¡Enid ¿Qué lenguaje es ese?!---  
--- ¡Ay maestra! Pues también se pasa.---

Mildred se estremeció al oír que los visitaría otro como Ogromm.  
--- ¡Ay, no! Otro como Ogromm no…seguro haré algo que lo moleste y sin pensarlo me expulsaran.---  
--- Esas son precisamente las intenciones de Ogromm y de la maestra Cackle. Así que por favor compórtense. Y tu Enid mide tus palabras.---  
La profesora empieza a retirarse de las niñas cuando recuerda algo y se gira.  
--- ¡Ah si! Guarden todo y diríjanse al gran salón, les darán la noticia a todo el colegio.---  
---- ¡¡¡Si maestra!!!----  
--- Cuatro palabras…si- MA- es- tra.---

A la profesora solo le quedo sonreír y retirarse a avisar al resto del alumnado, ya había advertido a las niñas…el resto dependía solo de ellas. A la que no le hizo mucha gracia fue a Mildred que estaba deprimida por lo último que escucho, Enid comienza a recoger todo aun riendo por su propio chiste, pero, al ver a su amiga con la cara tan larga. Deja su cubeta y sube hasta donde se encuentra sentándose a su lado.  
--- Y bien… ¿Qué te pasa?---  
--- Ya oíste a Mimm, las maestras sienten vergüenza de mi…quieren encerrarme antes de que cause otro problema.---  
--- Bueno…no serviría de nada que te encierren después ¿no crees?---  
Enid sonríe, pero su broma no logro animar a Mildred.  
--- ¿Y que? A mi también quieren encerrarme y no por eso me voy a poner a llorar.---  
--- ¡Por que tú eres una cara dura!---  
--- ¡Oye! Si no fueras mi amiga me las pagarías… ¡vamos! Ya déjate de esas cosas y pasemos al gran salón.---  
Mildred apenas sonrió agradecida por la lucha de su amiga para recuperar su buen animo, una vez màs tenia que luchar el doble que cualquier otra alumna por el derecho de estar presente en un evento escolar…francamente, empezaba a cansarse…ojala y valga la pena el esfuerzo pensó.

Después de 20 minutos, la directora y subdirectora de la academia Cackle suben al frente del grupo donde las espera el resto del personal docente, las maestras Mimm y Vamp, Sr. Brote y la cocinera, la Sra. Tapioca, una señora de facciones gentiles, no mayor de 45 años, nacida en la bella Italia. Todas las estudiantes del colegio guardan silencio al ver a Amelia Cackle de pie lista para hablar.  
--- ¡Bien niñas! Tengo una grandiosa noticia que comunicarles…la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas será honrada con una extraordinaria visita…su Ilustrísima el profesor Albus Dumbledore nos hará el honor de visitar la academia Cackle la próxima semana.---

Muchas de las jóvenes dieron grititos de alegría, pues un mago famoso vendría de visita. Otras como las de primero no sabían como reaccionar, pues no saben de la importancia del evento. Y, otras, de plano ni lo conocen y tienen la osadía de compararlo con el viejo chiflado de Hellyburg y de Algernon el amigo de Mildred que ya antes mencionamos como el mago transformado en sapo.

Cackle llamó al silencio y se dispuso a continuar.  
--- Para todas aquellas que no sepan quien es él y me refiero a las de primero…su excelencia el profesor Albus Dumbledore es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, titulo de Merlín primera clase y actualmente es director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.---  
Las reacciones fueron variadas. Ahora todas comentaban emocionadas los logros de tan famoso personaje, nuevamente guardan silencio obedeciendo a la petición de la directora.  
--- Así que, espero que todas se comporten y demuestren a nuestro invitado la excelente educación y las grandes habilidades obtenidas aquí en cackle.---

Inclinándose hacia Mildred, Enid atrevidamente susurra algo a su oído.  
---- Sí claro, tú le escribes y yo friego los pisos. A ver que le parecen las habilidades aprendidas en Cackle.----  
Al oírla, Mildred tiene que evitar soltar la carcajada, Percatándose del cuchicheo de ese par, la directora con voz enérgica les llama la atención.  
---¡¡Mildred, Enid!! A ustedes dos quiero verlas al final, en mi oficina.---  
Las aludidas sorprendidas in fraganti responden.  
--- ¡¡Sí maestra!!---

Cackle tomo aire para tranquilizarse y seguir con su mensaje.  
--- Bien…toda esta semana nos prepararemos para darle una gran bienvenida al estilo Cackle.---- ¡¡siii!!---  
Contestan todas las alumnas muy animadas.

Inclinándose de nuevo hacia su amiga, Enid vuelve a dar su opinión con respecto al estilo Cackle.  
--- ¡Lo pondremos a fregar los pisos y las escaleras!----  
Esta vez Mildred no pudo evitar una risita.  
--- ¡¡Ustedes dos!!---  
Las chicas sorprendidas enmudecen en espera de su regañina, se separan de inmediato al oír a la directora  
---- ¡¡ ¿Si maestra Cackle?!!---  
Molesta con las dos alumnas, la profesora Cackle sin quitarles la vista de encima, les revela la sentencia.  
--- Pensaba hablar en privado con ustedes dos…pero, en vista de que continúan faltando a la autoridad, no me dejan otra opción…Mildred Embrollo y Enid Sombra estarán a prueba toda esta semana, si para el día de la visita no han cometido ninguna falta. Podrán asistir a la recepción, ¿entendieron?---  
--- ¡¡Sí maestra Cackle!!---

Amelia Cackle deja de lanzarles una mirada asesina para continuar con el tema.  
--- Bien, todas pueden regresar a sus clases y esperen las indicaciones de sus profesoras.----  
Obedientes todas se levantan y comienzan a salir en tropas intercambiando opiniones. El grupo de amigas se reúne para hacer lo mismo y regañar a las comadres.  
--- ¡No puedo creer lo que dijo Cackle!... ¡¡¡Albus Dumbledore vendrá de visita!!! ¡¡Es fantástico!!---  
--- ¿En serio?---  
--- ¿Qué tiene de fantástico?---  
--- Es uno más del montón.---  
--- Así es, recibir a otro viejito chiflado no me parece fantástico.----  
---- Opino igual.---

Maude no daba crédito a lo que llegaba a sus oídos, ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigas se refirieran de manera tan ignorante de semejante personaje?  
--- ¿Pero que están diciendo?... ¿acaso no comprenden lo que esto significa?---  
--- Es el director de otro colegio de magia… ¿y eso que?---  
--- Después de haber visto varias escuelas, Camellot y sobrevivir en Cackle ya cualquier otra no me impresiona.---  
Enid hablaba así por que había sido expulsada por mala conducta de varias escuelas, hasta que encontró amigas que la retuvieran en Cackle.  
--- ¡¡Si es cierto!!---  
--- ¡¡Opino igual!!---   
--- ¡¡Yo también!!---

Maude aun no puede dar crédito a lo que sus amigas dicen y trata de hacerlas cambiar de parecer.  
--- ¡¡Ese hombre no es solo el director de otra escuela más!! …leí un libro titulado "Las mejores escuelas de magia en Europa" y Hogwarts encabezaba la lista…ahora veo por que se me hizo familiar ese sello en la carta…lo vi en el libro.---  
--- Y ¿Cackle aparece en el libro Maude?---  
---- ¡Ay Mildred! ¿Qué no escuchaste? Dijeron "Las mejores escuelas de magia de Europa"…no "Las más impresionantes ruinas de Europa"---  
Las chicas no pueden evitar reír a carcajada abierta con el comentario de Enid.  
--- Si hubiera un libro que hablara sobre las escuelas más decadentes y en ruinas de Europa, no solo Cackle encabezaría la lista…si no que habría una foto del colegio en la portada.----

Las risotadas del grupo no solo atraen la atención del resto del alumnado, si no también del profesorado.  
--- Es una pena que en estos años que llevan estudiando en la academia. No hayan aprendido nada sobre el respeto y la lealtad a su alma mater.----  
Ogromm aparece detrás de las chicas asustándolas de muerte, una de las habilidades que posee Constancia es el poder tele transportarse a voluntad por todo el colegio, talento que aprovecha para atrapar a las estudiantes con las manos en la masa.  
--- Como castigo a su mala educación, quiero un ensayo de 500 renglones acerca de las bondades y virtudes de la academia Cackle.---  
--- ¡¡¡Sí maestra Ogromm!!!---  
Y como se apareció se esfumo en el aire, dejándolas con una taquicardia y un temor a abrir la boca, solo con las miradas como única lengua.

Después de los castigos y las clases. Por fin el día de labores termino, como todas las noches, las alumnas son enviadas a dormir y vigiladas por la maestra Ogromm en la primera ronda del año…para después todas escapar y reunirse en la primera fiesta nocturna de quinto grado. Una costumbre desde el primer año de colegio, Mildred y sus amigas se atrevían a reunirse en diferentes habitaciones, todas las noches que les fueran posibles para compartir algún emparedado y uno que otro chiste sobre las profesoras y esa noche no seria la excepción.

Todas reunidas esta vez en la cocina, Mildred y sus amigas continúan la conversación de la tarde acompañadas de unos sándwiches y de leche fresca.  
--- ¿Entonces es cierto que Hogwarts es una escuela importante Maude?---  
--- ¡Así es! Fue fundada por cuatro poderosos hechiceros en la cima de una montaña…además es un colegio mixto.---  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Queee?!!!---  
Todas emocionadas ante la idea de un colegio mixto evitan estallar de gritos para no ser atrapadas, y piden encantadas a Maude que les diga más.  
--- ¡Es una escuela mixta! Eso debe ser fantástico.----  
--- ¡Sí! También leí que es un enorme castillo lleno de magia.---  
--- Yo que tú no creería todo lo que leo Maude.---  
--- ¿A que te refieres Ruby?---  
--- Por que estamos en un castillo lleno de brujas…cualquiera diría que este lugar tiene magia.---  
--- Pues debe tenerla, por que hasta ahora no se nos ha caído encima.--- ¡¡Ji, ji, ji!!---  
--- Como sea, tendremos una semana muy ajetreada.----  
--- Sí, pero valdrá la pena. Pues nos visita Albus Dumbledore.----  
El ánimo de la joven volvió al nivel de costumbre, pero Enid no comparte el mismo entusiasmo al no entender la importancia de este personaje.  
--- ¡Y dale con lo mismo! ¿Por qué tanto interés en ese tipo?---  
--- ¿Por qué? …¿Por qué?... por que Albus Dumbledore es el director del colegio donde actualmente estudia Harry Potter.----

Las chicas guardaron silencio al oír las últimas palabras de Maude. Boquiabiertas una a una se miran en busca de algún comentario, era de conocimiento popular la leyenda del niño que vivió a la terrible maldición del que no debe ser nombrado…entonces… ¿no solo es un cuento? ¿Realmente existen? ¿En verdad existe Harry Potter?

Fin del capitulo: 2.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. No sean crueles y envíenme su opinión.  
Como ya les dije, recibo de todo menos mentadas y virus. Gracias por prestarle  
Algo de su tiempo a mi historia. Este fanfic esta dedicado a mí querida hermanita  
Luna Adamms que me protege del terrible villano cuco cucaracho (ella sabe).

Mi correo es: 

¡¡Que Te Ilumine La Eterna Luz!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo: 3 Una esplendida recepción.

Han sido los 4 días más difíciles de sus cortas vidas. Las profesoras de la academia Cackle han tenido al alumnado completamente ocupado en variadas labores domesticas y artísticas, se han cancelado los permisos para ir a pasear y para excursiones al bosque, además de algunas clases de deportes, pues la misma maestra Mimm ha tenido que vigilar a algunos grupos en tareas especificas. En especial al de Mildred y sus amigas, que como un capricho personal. Imògenes estaba decidida a que Mildred y Enid asistan a la recepción, así que mantenía estricta vigilancia sobre ellas y sobre Ethel y Druscila.

Cada una de las profesoras estaba poniendo su mayor empeño en todos los preparativos para el recibimiento, banquete, entretenimiento y despedida. Lo que tiene al borde de un ataque de nervios a todos en el castillo por cualquier detalle. Vamp siempre risueña y amable, ahora es estricta è intolerante ante cualquiera que desafine ù olvide la letra de su canción.  
Mimm esta empeñada en presentar una obra de teatro…pero aun no decide cual y sobre qué…solo tiene a las actrices en espera de sus diálogos, Mildred y sus amigas serán parte del elenco principal.  
--- Tal vez si les pongo un trabajo importante, no las encierren en su habitación.---  
Pensaba para si misma la rubia instructora.

Cackle estaba apunto de arrastrar a la locura al Sr. Brote, a la Sra. Dulce y a la Sra. Tapioca…sin contar también a varios grupos de alumnas a las que asignó como ayudantes de estos primeros. Se la pasaba supervisando las reparaciones más notorias que necesitaba el colegio desde hacia más de 30 años atrás…el menú de la comida para su ilustrísima y los postres debían ser especiales… nunca antes vistos en Cackle (ese deseo seria concedido) pavos, lechones, ensaladas y pasteles etc. ¿Y para las niñas? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez coman caliente ese día…ya que a diario los platillos de las alumnas siempre están fríos y sebosos debido al tiempo que tardan en subirlos desde la mazmorra, donde esta ubicada la cocina, hasta el comedor.  
A Ogromm mejor ni se le acercan, pues al primer respiro de más, salta sobre la abusiva y la castiga de por vida encerrada en el calabozo ò tal vez hasta expulsada.

Se les ordeno a todas, lustraran sus zapatos, lavaran uniformes, capas y sombreros, bañaran y peinaran gatos (a las estudiantes de Cackle se les obsequia un gato en primer año por tradición, ya que es costumbre que una bruja tenga un gato por compañía y si alguno se asomara estuviera presentable). Pulieran escobas y limpiaran los cuartos (es claro que no visitara cada uno, pero no por ello deben estar sucios ¿verdad?). Incluso el ratón Piero (mascota de la cocinera) estaba listo, bañadito y con los bigotes bien recortaditos.

La maestra Mimm por fin se decidió sobre la obra que presentaran a su ilustrísima. Que mejor que la batalla de su excelencia contra el terrible mago Grindelwald. Imògenes lógicamente sabe menos del tema que las alumnas ò las mismas maestras, tuvo que investigar y preguntar a la directora Cackle sobre la batalla y lo que no supo lo tuvo que improvisar. Muy atrevido, pero no encontró algo mejor con que alagar a tan importante hechicero y para sus adentros pensó.  
--- Si es tan fanfarrón como Hellyburg…seguro le gustara.---

Como Albus Dumbledore, Mildred Embrollo; ignorando como seria su excelencia, caracterizaron a la chica con la barba larga y blanca al puro estilo de Merlín, con una túnica azul y un báculo sacado del palo de una vieja escoba bañado en pintura café dándole una forma muy teatral, con un cristal que se enciende en la punta. Gracias a la intervención de Ruby Cerezo. Como Grindelwald "el terrible" (invención de Imògenes para darle un toque de dramatismo) la mismísima Enid Sombra que de igual forma se improviso su vestuario. Con la leyenda de, si es malo viste de negro y en harapos, con barba y bigote negros, cara de loco, muy caricaturizado, usando también un báculo tan retorcido como su alma (otra puntada de la maestra Mimm) sacado de la rama de un árbol. Ruby, Yadù, Maude, Sibyll y Clarisse interpretan a la gente que fue salvada por Albus Dumbledore. Por más que trató no pudo evitar que se pareciera a la balada de Lucy del aire. Pero en fin, todas las grandes batallas tienen a pobres sufriendo, villanos y héroes.  
--- ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!!... que lejos quedaron las noches de sándwiches y chistes de brujas.---  
Pensaban las chicas ante la interminable jornada de labores.

El día anterior a la llegada de su excelencia, las niñas vieron pasar un grande y bello desfile de postres y pasteles. Los mejores platillos creados por la misma Sra. Dulce en el castillo Cackle. Muchas de las chiquillas no podían concentrarse en sus estudios y tareas especiales, pues el embriagante y seductor aroma de los dulces (tan desconocido en el colegio por sus habitantes) invitaba a probarlos, lo que provocaba más gritos y regaños por parte del profesorado.

Aprovechando una oportunidad para descansar, Mildred y su grupo salen del castillo al patio, buscando aire puro y un poco de paz, lejos de los gritos, ensayos musicales y del correr de compañeras cargando cosas y dando los últimos toques al lugar con decoraciones de adornos, listones y limpiezas extenuantes.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Afuera era igual ò peor que adentro. Chicas barriendo, algunas puliendo puertas y ventanas de madera, en especial, el gran portón del colegio, otras reconstruyen el cobertizo y el Sr. Brote dirige a unas más de ultimo grado en la colocación de una enorme manta con la leyenda "Bienvenido sea su ilustrísima Albus Dumbledore" adornado a los lados con globos de helio y flores de varios colores. 

Las chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían, parecía otro lugar, ya no había paredes ruinosas ni terrenos áridos, era otro castillo y hacia falta la visita de un celebre personaje para que las reparaciones necesarias fueran realizadas.  
--- ¡Dios! Este lugar es una locura.---  
--- Ya lo creo, lastima que no vino antes, gracias a su visita han reparado la gotera de mí cuarto.---  
--- ¡Y la mía!---  
--- Mí piso ya no rechina.---  
--- Ni mi puerta.---  
---- ¡¡¡¡ji, ji, ji!!!!----  
Las chicas reían por lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escuela y por los beneficios obtenidos a espaldas del ilustre personaje.  
--- Deberíamos agradecer a la maestra Mimm por darnos un papel en su obra.---  
--- Si, gracias a eso, no nos toco pulir el portón de la escuela.---  
Clarisse tenia mucha razón cavilaban las demás, observando a las chicas encargadas de la compuerta que ya estaban agotadas.  
--- Ni la reparación de goteras.---  
--- Lo mejor es que Ethel y Druscila no nos han molestado.---  
--- ¿Cómo creen que vaya a llegar?---  
Ruby cambió abruptamente de tema, por que tenía muchas dudas de la futura visita y quería saber si sus amigas se preguntaban lo mismo que ella.  
--- No sé… ¿en escoba?---  
--- ¡Claro que no!…los magos no vuelan en escoba.---  
--- ¡Ah, es cierto!---  
--- Entonces en coche.---  
--- No…los magos no tienen coche.---  
--- Tal vez se aparezca...como Ogromm.---  
--- Es probable.---  
---Seguramente aparecerá como Hellyburg en medio de un torbellino mágico.---  
--- Como el demonio de tasmania, querrás decir.---  
--- Si, Hellyburg le copio el estilo.---  
---- ¡¡¡¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!!----

Entre risas Yadù toco otro punto que tenia a la mayoría colgada de un hilo.  
--- ¡Oigan!... ¿Creen que venga acompañado de Harry Potter?---  
--- No lo creo.---  
--- ¿Y por que no?... todos los que nos han visitado llegan acompañados de sus alumnos más sobresalientes.---  
--- No siempre…Hellyburg siempre viene con Buzz y Guzz y no creo que sean sobresalientes.---  
Mildred igual que sus amigas no olvidaba esas visitas, al principio muy esperadas, al final muy desagradables. Buzz y Guzz son dos jóvenes inflados de orgullo provenientes del colegio Camellot para jóvenes magos. Siempre en competencia con el grupo de mildred por ver quienes son mejores…si los magos ò las brujas.  
--- Pero la profesora Pentágono vino con Dessiree Halcón.---  
--- Por que había un concurso de preguntas.---  
En esa ocasión hubo un concurso de radio en el castillo como cede entre el colegio Pentágono y la academia Cackle, ganando este último.  
--- ¿De verdad creen que sea cierto eso?---  
--- ¿Qué?---  
--- Eso…de que un niño de un año de edad venciera al mago más malvado y poderoso del mundo.---  
--- Pues claro que si.---  
--- ¿Por qué?---  
Mildred se ve en aprietos para contestar, nunca había puesto en incertidumbre las leyendas y como en la escuela se las han enseñado como una materia, no se le ocurrió ponerla en duda.  
--- Por que…por que…por que viene en los libros.---  
--- Que este en un libro no significa que sea cierto, recuerdas lo del Sr. De las fiestas del Sr. Alguernon. Eso era absurdo y estaba en los libros.---

El Sr. Alguernon es el hechicero que ya había mencionado antes, fue al que Mildred ayudo a volver a su forma original después de ser por años un sapo en el estanque de la escuela. Un día de invierno que las visitó junto con Hellyburg, cambió las reglas del colegio por que según él era el Sr. De las fiestas y quiso darles un día de recreo a las niñas, poniéndolo como era de esperarse todo de cabeza.

Ruby Cerezo era toda ciencia, algo contradictorio para una persona que practica la hechicería, pero solo creía en lo que pudiera comprobar, así que, mientras no lo viera, no lo creería, sus amigas seguían interrogándola tratando de hacerla entrar en razón ò en contradicción.   
--- ¿Acaso tú no crees en esa historia?---  
--- ¡Claro que no!... me parece difícil de creer que un niño de un año de edad sobreviva a la peor maldición con solo una cicatriz en su frente y que a la vez el peor mago del mundo fuera vencido por él. ---  
--- Y ¿Por qué no?... es el mundo mágico…seguramente él es una especie de niño genio a lo que a magia se refiere, claro.---  
--- Pues, yo soy más lógica…por algo me gusta la ciencia. Mi mente no se deja llevar por ese tipo de cuentos.---  
--- Pero la magia casi siempre choca con la ciencia.---  
--- No siempre.---  
--- Dirás lo que quieras, pero la leyenda de Harry Potter y el que no debe nombrarse es cierta.---  
--- ¿En verdad crees que existe un chico con una cicatriz en forma de rayo?---  
--- ¡Yo sí!---  
--- ¡Y yo!---  
--- ¡Yo también!---  
--- A mí siempre me ha gustado esa historia.---  
--- A mi también.---  
Enid lo pensó por un instante antes de contestar.  
--- Yo tengo mis dudas…pero…puede ser cierto.---  
--- Yo no lo creo…no creo que exista Harry Potter, ni la cicatriz ni mucho menos ya sabes quien.---  
--- Bueno si no crees que exista… ¿Por qué no dices su nombre completo?---  
Enid y las demás con picardía en sus jóvenes rostros esperaban una respuesta de la atrapada chica, pero Ruby guardó silencio y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

Esa noche hubo una última reunión en el gran salón, todas congregadas repasaban los preparativos y recibían indicaciones de última hora, ya que mañana sería el gran día, Cackle y el resto del profesorado volvían a recordarles los horarios de recepción, los cantos, musicales y obras montadas.  
--- Bueno chicas el día ha llegado, mañana por la tarde, a la 1:00 p.m. para ser más exactas. Llegará su excelencia a honrarnos con su presencia. Deben estar listas y formadas como se les ha indicado y como se practicó toda la semana, quiero que todas luzcan sus sombreros y capas, se mantengan en silencio y no se les vaya a ocurrir hacerle preguntas tontas que lo molesten. Ahora todas a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos a las 5:00 a.m. para estar listas…si no hay nada mas que tratar ò alguna pregunta que quieran hacer pueden retirarse.---

Todas salen manteniendo el tema de la semana… ¿Cómo será Albus Dumbledore? ¿Cómo llegará?  
¿Lo acompañara Harry Potter? ¿Nos convidaran pastel? Por fin…mañana se sabrá…al fin…el día ha llegado.

Al día siguiente, a las 5:00 a.m. todo el colegio se vio forzado a levantarse y trabajar en los últimos detalles. Obviamente se cancelaron las clases y todas se arreglaban ò repasaban sus partituras, guiones y limpiaban sus instrumentos musicales…nadie estaba quieto, las maestras vestían sus mejores galas. Inclusive Mimm dejo su lycra por un traje más elegante de dos piezas color azul marino y blusa blanca.

Ya todo estaba listo, la mañana se fue como agua entre las manos que nadie se percato, cuando sonaron las 12:00 p.m. en el viejo reloj del pasillo principal todas sufrieron un sobresalto y Ogromm ordenó que fueran de inmediato a formarse al patio…para las 12:20 p.m. ya todo el colegio se encontraba en su lugar, la Sra. Tapioca, la Sra. Dulce y el Sr. Brote también vestían de gala y se encontraban junto al profesorado esperando la llegada del director. A las 12:30 p.m. las maestras se paseaban entre el alumnado corrigiendo posturas, corbatas, peinados, sombreros, capas y agujetas. Para las 12:50 p.m. la maestra cackle al frente del grupo agradeció a todas y a cada uno del profesorado el esfuerzo y la dedicación puestos en la preparación de tal recibimiento, además, felicita a las niñas por ser parte de tan importante acontecimiento en la Academia Cackle.

Todos aplauden el discurso de su directora. 12:58 p.m. guardan silencio y Amelia ordena se abran las puertas. 12:59 p.m. en cualquier momento a partir de ahora llegara su excelencia. Por fin…todos los presentes miran en distintas direcciones, por el portón, el cielo y el patio en busca del director. No se ve nada, el día es claro y no aparece, ni viene volando, ni nada. Cuando las niñas y los Señores Brote, Dulce y Tapioca empezaban a creer que llegaría más tarde ò no llegaría. Es raro, pues los magos son muy puntuales y les parecía muy extraño que la hora se acercara y sin señales de él.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar el trotar de varios caballos jalando un carruaje. El sonido cada vez se oye más cerca y más fuerte. Algunos se asoman para ver si entra ò si se estaciona afuera de la calle. Pero no hay nada. Todos se miran extrañados, incluso buscan en el cielo sin éxito alguno. Por la entrada y el camino principal, pero no llega nadie. 1:00 p.m. el sonido es más ensordecedor. Todos miran al portón pues de ahí es donde proviene el ruido de cascos.

Como si se tratara de una aparición ò de un espejismo que no sigue la carretera que lleva al castillo en forma de curva. La efigie va siguiendo un sendero imaginario en línea recta a través del bosque. Se ve por fin llegar lo que parece el fantasma de un carruaje jalado por cuatro caballos blancos. Una visión que volvería loco a cualquiera que no estuviera relacionado con la magia.

Al verlo arribar, las alumnas y los adultos no lo pueden creer, eran 4 animales y un carro de madera atravesando el bosque como si este no existiera. Parecía que los árboles se movían de sus lugares para cederle el paso a tan impresionante visión. Todos no podían evitar expresar su sorpresa con exclamaciones y comentarios saliéndose de la fila, hasta las mismas maestras estaban mudas y fuera de sus propios lugares.

Conforme se iba acercando se apreciaba mejor la imagen. Los cuatro corceles llevaban cuernos, uno en el centro de sus frentes como los unicornios de los cuentos de hadas. Sus cuerpos parecían ser de otro material, se veían más grandes que la cabeza y parecía que despedían vapor ò neblina al andar. Toda la aparición estaba enmarcada por esa bruma cristalina, no era humedad ni mucho menos humo blanco…parecían nubes.

Cuando los caballos atravesaron el umbral del colegio. Era como si hubieran atravesado un portal que transformara los sueños en objetos reales. Apenas cruzaron, lo que antes fue una ilusión, ahora tenia cuerpo, era físico, todos los que rompieron la fila para ver la imagen en el bosque regresaron corriendo a sus lugares, pero sin perder de vista el coche antes fantasmal. Teniéndolo ya tan cerca se podía apreciar mejor a tan bellas criaturas.  
En verdad tenían un cuerno de unicornio en su frente que despedía al menor movimiento estrellas doradas, pequeñas y brillantes como polvo de hadas. Y lo que parecía ser un cuerpo grande, en realidad eran alas. Las alas más radiantes y hermosas que nadie haya imaginado. Parecían pertenecer a ángeles y no a caballos, blancas como la leche y suaves como algodón, sus ojos de color azul cielo, luminoso y calido, en las patas parecían llevar arrastrando un pedazo de nube, el pelaje que cubre los cascos es tan suave y ligero que daba esa impresión. Igual que el de la cola y la crin, largo y sedoso centelleaba como si tuvieran pequeños diamantes incrustados en cada hebra. Su piel tan suave y fina como el mejor terciopelo dejaba boquiabiertos a los presentes, pues jamás se imaginaron que existieran criaturas con semejante descripción.

Los cuatro llegaron vistiendo correas con hebillas de oro. Estampadas con el escudo de Hogwarts. Así iban unidos al coche, pero nadie les guiaba, no tienen cochero. El carruaje de madera fina color rojizo, en las puertas tienen tallado el mismo escudo y en cada esquina del techo se encuentra una pequeña cabeza de madera de cuatro animales diferentes; un león, un águila, una serpiente y un tejon. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por un manto negro que simula ser el cielo nocturno.

Ninguno de los presentes en el colegio Cackle podía decir algo. Prácticamente habían olvidado lo que tenían que hacer ò decir, no podían quitarle la vista de encima a tan hermosa visión. Tardaron un poco, pero la primera en reaccionar fue la directora, quien al ver la falta de cochero se dispone a ir ha abrir la puerta, pero no fue necesario, ni un paso había dado cuando la escalerilla del coche bajo por si sola, alumnas, maestras y personal de mantenimiento, nadie se quería perder ningún detalle de lo que ocurría.

Al ver esto la maestra Cackle permanece en su lugar. Después se abre la puerta por si misma para darle paso a un hombre de edad avanzada, piel clara, cabello y barba largos y blancos. Usando túnica color vino con brocados negros y estampados hasta el piso, con sombrero de punta hecho de la misma tela. Sus ojos azules irradian ternura y sabiduría. Con una de sus manos, coloca en su lugar sus gafas de media luna. Para ver mejor a todos los que vienen a recibirlo. Llevándose una gran sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos le muestran, pues esperaba encontrar el colegio vacío…no todo ese acompañamiento.  
Con ambos pies sobre la tierra, avanza unos cuantos pasos y la puerta del carruaje se cierra junto con la escalerilla que se guarda por voluntad propia.

Al principio, nadie dice nada, las maestras están impresionadas, al igual que el personal y el alumnado. Por su parte, Albus Dumbledore miraba alrededor de si todos los adornos y a todas las pequeñas reunidas para recibirle, con pancartas, globos, flores. Todos en espera de su llegada, francamente esperaba que a esas fechas el colegio Cackle estuviera vació de todo el personal y de estudiantes debido a las vacaciones. El director pensaba romper el incomodo silencio cuando Amelia Cackle se adelanto y por fin le dio la bienvenida.  
--- ¡¡Su Ilustrísima!! Es un honor para mí y para el colegio Cackle contar con su visita.---  
¿Su Ilustrísima? ¿Por qué? Le extrañó al viejo mago.  
--- ¡Maestra Cackle! Es un placer el poder estar aquí con todos ustedes y también por supuesto con todas sus bellas alumnas.----  
Todas las niñas sonríen y se emocionan con las palabras de su excelencia, de inmediato agradecen con una reverencia.  
--- ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, las niñas tienen algo preparado para usted.---  
La maestra Vamp da un paso al frente y le brinda un saludo igual al de sus alumnas (tal vez un poco más exagerado llegando a tocar el piso al inclinarse obligando a verla hacia abajo).  
--- Con su permiso su excelencia, es algo que hemos preparado las niñas y yo en su honor…espero sea de su agrado.---  
Nuevamente ofrece una reverencia hasta el piso a la que Dumbledore agradece inclinándose también. (No como ella, claro)  
Vamp se coloca frente al estudiantado radiante de alegría y empieza con la dirección de arte.  
--- ¡Bien chicas! Y…un, dos, tres y cuatro.---

A pesar de todo… la entrada del carruaje y la presencia de su ilustrísima, las chicas no olvidaron la letra de la canción, se esforzaron y cantaron con todo el corazón, cosa que no paso inadvertido por Albus y por el resto de los asistentes. El amable hechicero les veía ahogado en un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, era más que encantador y halagador por supuesto, ser recibido como a una estrella de cine ò de música (a pesar de vivir en el mundo mágico, Albus Dumbledore como muchos deben saber se mantiene bien informado leyendo los diarios de los muggles, así que sabe muy bien de lo que habla). Ver a todas esas pequeñas presentes en su llegada a la escuela, tan llenas de entusiasmo y tan llenas de vida le hacen sentir bien amado, como aun viejo y querido maestro ò ¿Por qué no? Como a un abuelito (la edad la da), pero si esto fuera en otros tiempos…ahora le parecía aterrador ver a todas las pequeñas congregadas en un mismo lugar a riesgo de ser atacadas, definitivamente tenían mucho de que conversar.

La interpretación terminó siendo todo un éxito. Al terminar, el mismo Albus Dumbledore aplaudió, y felicitó a las alumnas y a su maestra de canto.  
--- Les estoy muy agradecido por haberme dedicado tan bella copla... no debieron molestarse. Solo espero que mi visita no les haya causado problemas.---  
--- ¡No su Excelencia! Por supuesto que no ha sido ninguna molestia…al contrario. Nos honra con su visita, por favor, permítame presentarles a las profesoras y a las personas que trabajan en Cackle.---  
--- ¡Sí claro! Pero…dígame Dumbledore ò Albus si lo prefiere.---  
La directora al oírlo se sonrojó tanto que parecía haber recibido el mejor de los halagos.  
--- ¡Oh no! No su ilustrísima…no podría.----  
Resignado Dumbledore acompañó a Cackle hasta donde se encontraba el personal docente.  
--- Su excelencia, nuestra profesora de pociones y subdirectora de la academia Cackle. Constancia Ogromm.---

Por primera vez en los años que llevan de colegio, las niñas pudieron apreciar a su maestra de pociones siempre tan fría y segura de si misma completamente ruborizada y sin saber como hablar.  
--- ¡Su… su ilustrísima! Es un placer para mi conocerlo.---  
--- ¡El placer es todo mío!---  
Después de estrechar su mano, Constancia enmudeció conmovida ante su gran fortuna.  
--- Nuestra profesora de música y canto. Davina Vamp.---

Nuevamente Davina hace una exagerada reverencia en la que casi se sienta en el piso, para levantarse de inmediato con la agilidad de una niña de 10 años.  
--- ¡Oh su ilustrísima! El poder contemplarlo en persona es para mí un sueño hecho realidad.----  
Dicho esto, una enorme sonrisa alumbra su rostro, Dumbledore sorprendido y sonrojado con las palabras de Vamp contesta.  
--- ¡Encantado de conocerla!---  
Era muy extraño y también exagerado según el viejo director el comportamiento de las profesoras.  
---Nuestra profesora de educación física Imògenes Mimm.---

Apenas escucho su nombre, los nervios invadieron a la joven maestra que no sabía como hacer ò que decirle sin verse igual que sus compañeras.  
--- ¡Oh! Eh…yo…mucho gusto en conocerle su alteza.---

Albus Dumbledore sabía desde un principio de la existencia de muggles en el colegio Cackle, lo que siempre le pareció una excelente idea el poder llevarse así con los del mundo no mágico y el conocerlos por fin le satisface.  
--- Créame, el gusto es mío.---  
Mimm no necesitó de relatos è historias para comprobar la amabilidad y respeto de tan ilustre hechicero, pudo ver en su gentil mirada que no era como los otros viejos payasos que las han visitado anteriormente, él no la veía como bicho raro por no ser bruja, lo mismo experimentaron sus compañeros. Cackle continúo con las presentaciones.  
---- Y ellos son el sr. Brote nuestro jardinero y conserje.---  
Algo nervioso por la presencia de un mago de verdad, pues desgraciadamente también había tenido que sufrir las visitas de Hellyburg, el sr. Brote se presenta muy animado.  
--- Frank Brote a sus ordenes sr.---  
--- Muchas gracias y por favor si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle no dude en decírmelo.---  
--- ¡Ah! Muchas gracias.---  
--- La Sra. Tapioca nuestra cocinera.---

La señora Tapioca se encontraba muy emocionada ante tan impresionante caballero que prácticamente no sabía en que idioma tenía que hablar, si en italiano ò en español y mucho menos  
Como decir algo que empezó a revolverlo todo.  
--- Buona pomeriggio signior (buenas tardes sr.) encantada de conocerlo.---

Si entre los lectores hay alguno que sepa hablar italiano y nota varias faltas en los diálogos, ustedes disculpen, pero hice todo lo posible para que fuera natural y creíble.

Dumbledore estrechó la mano de la buena señora y respondió al saludo de la misma manera.  
--- Buona pomeriggio signora, el gusto es mío.---   
La señora Tapioca al oírlo hablar en italiano quedó realmente encantada y sonrió muy halagada.  
--- y por último, pero, de igual de importante. La Sra. Dulce quien es dueña de una cafetería a la entrada del bosque y nos hizo el favor de venir a ayudarnos.---

La Sra. Dulce, una gentil señora no mayor de 60 años, tez blanca y cabellos obscuros con algunas vetas grises, se veía tan nerviosa como los demás, trata de tranquilizarse y saludar a tan distinguido caballero.  
--- Bu…buenas tardes Sr.---  
--- Buenas tardes dulce Sra.--- la sra. Quedó encantada.

Después de haber terminado con las presentaciones, la directora Cackle pasa a lo que tenían preparado desde hace días.  
--- Su Ilustrísima si gusta acompañarme al gran salón, las niñas y las profesoras tienen  
Preparado algo especial para usted.---  
--- ¡Oh, bueno yo! No quisiera causarles muchas mas molestias…yo…----  
--- ¡Oh, no! Por favor acompáñenos.---

A Dumbledore le habría gustado una reunión más privada, ir al grano y no esperar más a lo que tiene que decir, pero, ya que habían preparado todo no podía ser grosero y despreciar los esfuerzos realizados para él.

Al llegar al gran salón, igualmente adornado con globos y flores. Las maestras guiaron al director hasta su silla, en donde presenciaría las obras y canciones preparadas para él…pero antes de dar comienzo a todas las celebraciones, su excelencia pide la palabra para dirigirse a todos.  
--- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! Profesoras, señor y señoras. Alumnas de cackle…es un gran placer para mi estar aquí con ustedes…tal vez no me conozcan del todo y solo hayan oído de mi recientemente, así que veo necesario presentarme con quienes espero, serán mis amigos para siempre…mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y actualmente soy director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. El motivo de mi visita es el crear lazos fuertes de amistad, cordialidad, apoyo y confianza. No solo entre escuelas, sino entre magos, brujas y las buenas personas que no utilizan magia. Me gustaría que algún día, me hicieran el honor de visitarnos al colegio y así poder corresponder de igual manera a todas sus atenciones… Gracias.---

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con fervor a las palabras dichas por Dumbledore. Después de tomar asiento donde le indicaron. La profesora Cackle tomó la palabra a la vez que hacía silencio.  
--- Muchas gracias su ilustrísima por brindarnos tan bellas palabras, ahora permítame presentarle una de las obras preparadas por las niñas y por la prof. Mimm en honor a su visita.---

Todos aplaudieron, incluso Dumbledore que no se esperaba nada de esto. La maestra Mimm salió primero para presentar la obra y después Mildred y sus amigas aparecieron en escena. Interpretando sus papeles de manera excelente, Mily se esmeró mucho en su papel de Dumbledore al tenerlo presente entre la audiencia y quien más risas obtuvo fue Enid, ya que hacia un villano muy despistado, atolondrado y caricaturizado. También Dumbledore rió complacido. Le habría gustado que el verdadero Grindelwald fuera como este, tal vez así hubieran llegado a un acuerdo.

Después vinieron más canciones y algunos solos de violín y clarinete. Todos se lucieron en sus interpretaciones quedando reflejado en el resultado final. Al terminar la lluvia de aplausos se dejo oír en todo el colegio, la maestra Cackle cerró con unas palabras dirigidas a su excelencia, el cual se vio en la necesidad de agradecer tomando de nuevo la palabra.  
---- ¡Muchas gracias niñas! Profesoras, maestra Cackle. No esperaba ser merecedor de tal recibimiento…no tengo palabras que expresen lo que siento.----  
Todos los presentes sonríen satisfechos.  
--- Definitivamente, me gustaría que este año, me hicieran el honor de visitar Hogwarts. De este modo podría de alguna manera corresponder a tan bello obsequio.----

Todas las alumnas al oírlo se emocionan y murmuran contentas entre ellas, ansiosas de hacerle muchas preguntas sobre tantas cosas, al notarlo, Dumbledore sonríe amablemente.  
--- Por favor no se detengan, si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme, adelante----

Al principio no se atrevían y mucho menos con la advertencia de su profesora de no molestarlo, pero, el director transmite tanta confianza y ternura que poco a poco comienzan a preguntar. La primera en levantar la mano fue Enid Sombra quien podría decirse que es la más atrevida y valiente de las niñas de Cackle a lo que a violar las reglas se trata.  
---- Disculpe…---  
---- ¿Si señorita?---  
--- Sombra…Enid Sombra... ¿realmente podría ir a Hogwarts a conocerlo?---  
---- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo el colegio si así lo desean!----  
Todas reían y exclamaban emocionadas ante la idea de ir a conocer Hogwarts, un colegio a parecer por su director, totalmente diferente a lo que conocen. Después de Enid se empezaron a animar a preguntar, Maude fue la siguiente y luego otras más.  
---- Disculpe… ¿Qué son esas criaturas que tiran de su carruaje?---  
--- ¿Están hechas por algún hechizo?---  
---- No, no están hechas por hechizos. Son criaturas vivas, de nombre fёasùrё ò espíritus de viento, son muy antiguas, desgraciadamente solo quedan estas 4. Por suerte para el colegio nuestro profesor de criaturas mágicas, no sé como y ni quiero averiguarlo, pero, logró criar estas últimas.---

Druscila contagiada del valor y del ánimo de las demás, también levanta la mano, a pesar de la mirada recriminatoria de Ethel que se niega a dejar su papel de niña buena y obediente a pesar de morirse de ganas por realizar varias preguntas también.  
--- Y ¿Por qué no hay más?---  
--- Los fёasùrё son criaturas muy gentiles, confían rápidamente, si les das un poco de azúcar te amaran toda su vida, también son muy responsables, cuando están trabajando, como ahora, se portan bien, pero, cuando descansan son muy juguetones y traviesos y es esa confianza la que a la vez los pone en peligro. Sus cuernos y sangre poseen propiedades mágicas muy poderosas.---

Todas las alumnas escuchaban boquiabiertas la pequeña clase de criaturas mágicas impartida por Dumbledore, experiencia nunca antes vividas ni por las de grados mayores. Impresionadas con cada palabra dicha por el director y al ver que no había problema al preguntar (la verdad nadie miraba a sus maestras por temor a encontrarse con alguna mirada recriminatoria que las detuviera) muchas más se animaron a hacerlo.  
--- ¿En donde esta Hogwarts?---  
--- Aquí, en Londres…solo que esta oculto.---  
--- Y ¿Cómo se puede llegar?---  
--- Nuestros alumnos llegan al tren del colegio por el anden 9 ¾ en King Cross.----

A todos en el lugar, alumnas, a los Srs Tapioca, Dulce, Brote y Mimm les extrañó esa información y se miraban entre ellos con el ceño fruncido en señal de duda.  
--- Eh…disculpe, pero en King Cross no hay anden 9 ¾ ¿o sí?----  
--- ¡Oh, claro que lo hay!---  
Todos comentaban asombrados lo que el director les decía y aun había una pregunta que se morían por realizar y por fin alguien se animó…la inseparable mancuerna de Enid Sombra…Mildred Embrollo.  
--- Eh…yo…---  
--- ¿Si señorita?---  
Pregunta el viejo director a la joven incitándola a formular su pregunta.  
--- Embrollo, Sr.…eh… ¿Es verdad que en Hogwarts estudia?… ¿Harry Potter?----

Todas la miraban sorprendidas, muchas deseaban hacer esa pregunta, pero nadie tenia el valor de hacerlo. Incluso Ruby que era más escéptica prestó atención a la respuesta. No por que creyera en la leyenda, si no por que quería ver cuando les dijera que no era cierto y que solo era un cuento.

Por el contrario a Ruby, Dumbledore quedó complacido al oír la pregunta, eso significaba que al menos las maestras mantenían y enseñaban todo acerca de "El- que- no- debe- nombrarse" así que le dio mucho gusto responder.  
--- Así es señorita Embrollo, el joven Potter estudia en Hogwarts…precisamente este año iniciara el quinto curso.---

Los ojos de las niñas y de alguna que otra maestra se abrieron a todo lo que daban, no podían creer que fuera cierto, los únicos extrañados por eso fueron los muggles que estaban presentes, pero no se perdían ningún detalle.

Ethel por fin se dejó de su postura de niña buena y también participó en el interrogatorio debido a la controversia que se tenía desde tiempo atrás.  
--- Pero su ilustrísima. Lo que dicen los libros acerca de que al año de edad venció al peor mago del mundo no es cierto… ¿verdad?---

Albus Dumbledore meditaba sobre lo que diría, mientras las alumnas lo esperaban con ansias y no solo las niñas, también maestras y muggles que expresaban incredulidad ante lo dicho por Ethel.  
--- Bueno…los libros guardan en su interior mucha información…información a veces limitada solo al que escribió ese libro…----  
Ruby como muchas miraba triunfante a sus amigas creyéndose más inteligente que las demás por no dejarse llevar por rumores. Incluso Ethel sonreía burlonamente ante Druscila que era una fiel defensora de la historia del niño que vivió…cuando.  
--- Es cierto que Harry Potter se enfrento al año de edad al mago más terrible del mundo y sobrevivió derrotándolo…pero, no destruyéndolo…la maldad no es tan fácil de acabar.---

Ya nadie murmuraba, todo explotó en exclamaciones de sorpresa y en varios rostros expresando inquietud. Las miradas burlonas de Ethel y Ruby guardaron silencio sin poder dar crédito a lo que escucharon…pero, en el momento no iban a ponerse a discutir, las más sonrientes eran Mildred, Druscila, Yadù y Maude que miraban ahora a sus compañeras soberanas sobre la verdad y la razón. De inmediato las niñas pedían más información, como si fueran unas pequeñas nietas pidiendo cuentos al querido abuelito, a lo que Dumbledore sonrió, pero, Cackle y Ogromm pusieron orden a las alumnas de inmediato.  
--- ¡Guarden silencio niñas!... su ilustrísima no vino a cumplirles sus caprichos, por favor discúlpense con él por su mal comportamiento.---  
--- No profesora. No es necesario que…---  
Pero no tuvo oportunidad de evitarlo y todo el colegio se disculpó y guardó silencio bajo la amenazante presencia de sus profesoras, ahora dirigiéndose nuevamente al director, Amelia volvía a pedir disculpas.  
--- Excúselas por favor y permítame ofrecerle el banquete que ha sido preparado especialmente para usted su excelencia. Por aquí por favor.---

Después de despedirse. Dumbledore es guiado y acompañado por todo el personal hacia la habitación de profesores donde se llevará acabo la cena, cosa que extraña al director pues el pensó que comerían junto al alumnado como en su colegio, pero en fin, otra escuela, otras reglas. La única que se quedó con las discípulas fue Mimm, solo el tiempo suficiente para dar indicaciones a las de último grado encargadas de repartir a toda la escuela la comida, pues la Sra. Tapioca además de encargarse de servir la comida a su excelencia, también esta invitada al banquete, por eso no tuvo tiempo de atender también a las niñas. Al terminar deben regresar al gran salón y guardar silencio hasta nuevo aviso con la advertencia de castigar a la que se levante y se vaya a espiar ò a molestar a los corceles de su ilustrísima.

Mientras tanto, a gozar de la comida que tardaran más de 20 años en pagar. En la sala de profesores, Mimm se reúne con los maestros y todos juntos. Invitado, educadoras y los Srs. Brote, Dulce y Tapioca. Disfrutan de un delicioso festín. Pescado, mariscos, aves de corral, res y puerco en cortes gruesos y en diversos platillos, tanto nacionales como internacionales, lo mismo fue con el postre ò mejor dicho los postres, pasteles, flanes, frutas y caramelos de varios sabores. A pesar de todo, tales manjares, todos juntos no alcanzan a compararse con las mesas bien servidas de Hogwarts y no era por que en Cackle estuvieran en vajillas comunes y corrientes ò por que en Hogwarts las mesas fueran más grandes y por lo mismo abarcan más espacio para poner más platos, sino que, para el director faltaban sus alumnos, y una buena comilitona como esa solo para unos pocos no era tan satisfactoria de disfrutar. 

Después del festín, a la hora del té para ser más preciso y entre la charla sobre las diferencias de los colegios, las actividades de los alumnos, como se encontraban ciertos profesores que hacia mucho no veían etc. Dumbledore busca con todo el tacto posible el momento más indicado para tratar el asunto de su visita y este se presenta de la forma menos esperada. La misma Amelia Cackle abre un nuevo tema de conversación.   
--- Y ¿Cómo ha estado todo en Hogwarts?---  
Esperando un poco antes de contestar, Dumbledore contesta todo lo sincero que siempre ha sido.  
--- Pues…no del todo bien…y es precisamente ese el motivo de mi visita, hace poco se organizó un torneo…el torneo de los tres magos para ser más exacto.---  
Cackle, Ogromm y Vamp se vieron al principio intrigadas por lo que dijo Dumbledore, pero, al oír lo del torneo se animaron reconociendo el evento antes mencionado.  
--- ¡Oohh! El torneo de los tres magos…hace tanto tiempo que no se celebraba…como han cambiado los tiempos.---  
--- Hace más de…bueno ya ni me acuerdo desde cuando que no se celebraba, debió ser un gran espectáculo.---  
---- Sí, al principio así fue, pero, por desgracia terminó marcado por la tragedia…un joven murió.--- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y luego Amelia tomó la palabra.  
--- Bueno su ilustrísima, tengo entendido que esos eventos siempre terminaron en tragedia.---  
Los muggles presentes no entendían que tipo de competencia dejaba muertos como si solo hubieran quedado descalificados y lo tomaran tan cotidianamente. Tal parecía que los magos y las brujas se tomaban la vida tan a la ligera y eso si era de dar miedo.  
--- Lo sé, pero, esta vez no fue culpa del torneo…ninguna de las tres pruebas tuvo que ver con esta tragedia… este joven fue asesinado…por Lord Voldemort.---

Fin del capitulo 3.

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Eso espero. Si tienen alguna opinión a cerca de lo que llevó escrito con toda confianza pueden mandarme un email. Acepto de todo menos mentadas y virus. Este fanfic se lo dedico a mi querida hermanita Luna Addams que no deja de apoyarme en todo lo que hago.  
Otra cosa, a los que estén siguiendo esta historia (si es que hay alguno) disculpen la tardanza. Pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer.  
Gracias.

Mis correos para que envíen cualquier comentario 

¡¡Que Te Ilumine La Eterna Luz!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo: 4. Una terrible verdad.

Las profesoras no podían creer lo que escuchaban de labios del director, la sola mención de ese nombre les causo un escalofrió del que hacia más de 10 años no sufrían, llevaban tanto tiempo sin escuchar mencionar ese nombre maldito, que miraban a Dumbledore como buscando rectificara lo antes dicho. Los Srs. Dulce, Mimm, Tapioca y Brote no alcanzaban a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo y el por que las maestras Cackle, Ogromm y Vamp palidecieron al oír ese apodo, ya que al menos para ellos y gracias a la inocencia que da la ignorancia, eso les pareció.

Dumbledore esperó unos minutos hasta que se hubieran recuperado por completo ò al menos lo suficiente para poder seguir hablando con toda la atención puesta en sus palabras.  
--- Así es prof. Cackle…Voldemort ha vuelto… el año pasado.---  
--- ¡No…no puede ser... esto no puede ser…!---  
--- Pero él había muerto…¡¡está muerto!!---  
--- ¡Así es!... ¡¡lo mató su señoría!!… ¡¡Harry Potter!!…---

Para Dumbledore aun le es extraña la manera en la que se dirigen a él…pero, ¿También a Harry?... en fin, dejó eso para después y atendió lo que más importaba en esos momentos.  
--- Señoras por favor tranquilícense…como le dije a las niñas hace un rato…el mal no puede ser destruido ni mucho menos detenerlo tan fácilmente…por así decirlo (corrigiéndose de inmediato pues, para Harry no fue nada fácil).---  
--- ¿Detenerlo?...es que acaso ¿no murió?... acaso…es que…bueno… ¿hay pruebas de su regreso?---

Era lógico, que ha como diera lugar las educadoras de la vieja escuela buscaran desmentir a su ilustrísima, así Cackle, Ogromm y Vamp interrogaron a Dumbledore como si se tratara de un criminal, sin faltarle el respeto, por supuesto, pero si buscando satisfacer su curiosidad.  
--- Sí, las hay…aunque el ministerio se niegue a tomarlas en cuenta…un mortifago se introdujo en Hogwarts y obligó a Harry a participar en el torneo solo para que viera el resurgimiento de… (Iba a decir de nuevo el nombre completo, pero al ver el efecto que tiene aun en muchos, prefirió cambiarlo) ya saben quien.---  
--- ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Oh, por dios!... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?---  
Totalmente asustada y fuera de si, la maestra Davina sale huyendo a esconderse en su alacena, ante la mirada atónita de Dumbledore y del resto de los invitados, se encerró en ella como si se tratara de una poderosa fortaleza y no volvió a dar la cara a nadie, solo se veía el mueble temblar de miedo.

Brote, Tapioca, Dulce y Mimm, estaban cansados de solo ser testigos y de no saber nada sobre el tema a tratar, solo observar sin saber si deben preocuparse, sorprenderse, tener miedo ò reírse. Imògenes tomó la palabra por los demás, se puso de pie para hablar y pidió la palabra.  
--- Perdonen la intromisión, pero ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? Y ¿Por qué causa tal reacción?---   
Apuntando a donde las maestras se encontraban temblando, incluida Vamp, desde su la alacena vibratoria. También Brote entró al juego de las preguntas y respuestas.  
--- Además… ¿Quién es Harry Potter?---

Después de seguir con la vista a Vamp hasta su escondite, el cual no paro de trepidar. Dumbledore se dirige ahora a las señoras y el sr. Brote para también ponerlos al tanto.  
--- ¡Oh! Disculpen por no haberles explicado desde el principio, pues verán. Como deben saber, no todas las brujas ni todos los magos son buenos.---  
Todos afirmaron con la cabeza dándole la razón, ya que recordaban a la perfección a Agatha Cackle. La gemela de la directora, quien ha causado varios estragos al colegio con el pretexto de recuperar lo que se le ha arrebatado injustamente…la dirección de la academia Cackle.  
--- Pues…Lord Voldemort (otro sobresalto por parte de las maestras, inevitable el tener que pronunciarlo de nuevo al relatar la leyenda completa a los nuevos amigos) ha sido hasta ahora el peor de todos los magos tenebrosos que la historia de la magia haya tenido. Hace aproximadamente 30 años estuvo en la cima de su poder, estudioso de todas las artes oscuras, organizó y lideró varios grupos de hechiceros a los que llamó Mortifagos. Uno de sus más grandes deseos era la exterminación de Muggles y mestizos.---

Tanto Mimm como sus compañeros no entendieron lo último y con curiosidad preguntó a su ilustrísima.  
--- ¿Muggles? ¿Qué son los muggles?---  
--- ¡son ustedes! personas sin magia.---  
La abrupta interrupción de Constancia Ogromm dio como un latigazo a su colega y amistades, dejándolos fríos del impacto. Dumbledore pensaba expresarlo de manera más amable, pero se le adelantaron y al parecer la etiqueta no le agrado a Imògenes ni a los demás, pero, no discutieron. Albus volvió a tomar la palabra antes de que se diera una disputa entre las damas, pues parecían hacer costumbre de ellas.  
--- Créame que yo no invente ese término, me desagrada tanto como a ustedes…les decía, eliminar a estas personas y a magos, hijos de los mismos por considerarlos impuros. También, apoderarse de todos los misterios del ministerio y como siempre, dominar el mundo.---  
--- Pero, si hay un ministerio…ya deben haberse hecho cargo de él o deberían ¿no?---

La Sra. Tapioca tocó un punto de gran importancia y Dumbledore lo aprovecharía al máximo.  
--- Pues sí…deberían…y lo hicieron en su tiempo, sin éxito alguno, muchos aurores murieron a manos de él y de sus hombres.---  
La señora Dulce no comprendió esta nueva terminación.  
--- ¿Aurores? ¿Qué son estos Aurores?---  
Esta vez fue la directora la que le respondió.  
--- Son magos encargados de la seguridad.---  
--- ¡¡Ah, caza criminales!! ¡¡Policías!!---  
--- Si, algo parecido Sr. Brote, muchos magos intentaron detenerlo, incluso yo me llegue a enfrentar a él, pero, nunca logramos acabarlo…mucho menos impedir que siguiera cometiendo asesinatos…Amelia…usted sabe lo que ocurrió aquí hace 30 años.---

Amelia Cackle apenas si miró al profesor cuando dijo esto, bajó la mirada en señal de afirmación y cansancio por la gran pena llevada a cuestas hace tantos años. Sus colegas y amigas, que ya tenían algún tiempo trabajando en el colegio y que creían conocer todo sobre el edificio y sobre la directora, les extrañó esa expresión de dolor nunca antes vista. Ogromm al notarla tan dolida se dirigió ahora a ella.  
--- ¡Maestra Cackle! ¿Acaso usted luchó contra él?---  
--- ¡¡Claro que no!!---  
Responde la anciana tan alto y aterrada con la sola idea.  
--- Pero muchos de sus hombres llegaron a ésta y otras escuelas a destruirlas…aun no…aun no comprendo el por que de ese acto tan sanguinario…¡¡también somos un colegio de magia!!…¡¡muchas alumnas murieron ese día!!… ¿por que?... ¿acaso fue por los muggles?... en aquellos días no teníamos muchos muggles trabajando con nosotras…no entiendo… ¿solo fue por eso?... yo salí viva de puro milagro…y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.---

Imògenes y los señores Brote, Tapioca y Dulce, estaban con la mirada perdida al escuchar, que la presencia de personas sin talentos mágicos como ellos, era excusa para semejantes actos de crueldad, Dumbledore trató de reconfortar a la directora dándole una taza de té.  
--- No solo usted…afortunadamente muchos hemos librado la muerte de esa manera…los mortifagos se multiplicaban cada vez más rápido, ya sea por elección propia ò por obligación, para muchos era preferible pasarse de su lado que ser destruidos. También se hizo acompañar de criaturas obscuras, las cuales se alimentaban con todos los pobres que se encontraban en el camino ò con los capturados por estos criminales para divertirse con su sufrimiento. Por donde quiera había caos, muerte y destrucción…no se podía confiar en nadie…por cualquier lado se veía brillar en el cielo la marca tenebrosa.---  
--- ¿La marca tenebrosa? ¿Qué es eso Sr.?---  
--- Es el símbolo de Voldemort (una vez más un sobresalto, Dumbledore había olvidado dejar de utilizar ese nombre) cada vez que cometían un asesinato, él o sus seguidores hacían brillar en el cielo una calavera enorme de color verde esmeralda, con una lengua en forma de serpiente, como señal de una victoria más para su señor... cualquiera que viera esa terrible figura en el cielo…sabía sin duda alguna que un asesinato se había llevado a cabo en ese lugar.---

Todos escuchan aterrados la explicación del director, sus palabras transportaban a sus oyentes a lugares llenos de maldad y pánico por donde quiera que miraran, al levantar la vista al cielo, podían advertir esa cosa en medio del negro manto de la noche, como una espectral luna escarlata iluminándoles el rostro, al abrir la boca, una serpiente fantasmal brotaba acompañada de un coro de llantos y alaridos llenos de terror, provenientes de las pobres almas atormentadas a su alrededor. Parecía tan real que de inmediato despertaron con escalofríos y bañados de sudor, como si regresaran de un viaje en el tiempo.  
Las profesoras guardaron silencio, excepto Cackle, que unos minutos después no pudo evitar expresar su sufrimiento a quienes quisieran escucharle.  
--- Aun no puedo reponerme de lo que vi ese día…aun no olvido a esa cosa brillando como una enorme estrella entre bruma, iluminando los terrenos del colegio…resplandeciendo los cuerpos inertes de niñas y jovencitas…las profesoras y yo intentamos por todos los medios salvarlas…acabar con esos monstruos…pero…eran muchos y muy poderosos…con solo un hechizo, mataban a varias alumnas a la vez…yo no estaría viva de no ser…por…---  
La voz de la directora se quebró evitando que continuara con su relato, ocultaba el rostro bajo su pañuelo para que no le vieran tan vulnerable, todos esperaban oír más…incluso Vamp desde su alacena escuchaba atenta apenas abriendo un pequeño espacio entre las puertas del mueble. Ogromm apuró a la anciana educadora a seguir.  
--- De no ser por… ¿Por qué? Prof. Cackle.---  
--- por ¡La orden del fénix!---

Ogromm y los demás en la habitación no entendieron a que se refería la directora con eso de la orden, naciendo nuevas preguntas para el juego.  
--- ¡¿La orden del fénix?! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quiénes…?---  
Cackle ya un poco más recuperada y con el temple que acostumbraba mostrar a diario, volvió a tomar la palabra.  
--- La orden del fénix es un grupo de magos…aurores, profesores y alumnos de su ilustrísima que se reunieron para combatir a ya saben quien…algunos miembros de la orden dicho día se repartieron a todas las escuelas para protegerlas. Esa noche murieron 30 alumnas, 4 profesoras y todo el personal de mantenimiento…38 personas en total de más de 900 que habitaban el castillo en esos días…habría sido peor si no nos hubieran ayudado---  
--- Pero ¿Por qué alguien con magia desearía destruir un colegio de brujería?---  
--- Por muchos motivos, por costumbres que no les agradan, por no estar de su parte ò por que permiten la entrada a personas sin poderes mágicos.---

Los muggles presentes entienden a lo que se refieren con esto, solo que siguen sin concebir el por que de esos actos tan despiadados…su presencia no era para tanto…ellos se llevaban bien con las niñas y no revelaban los secretos del instituto a nadie. ¿Por qué tanto problema? Cackle volvió a continuar con la conversación.  
--- Así es, las escuelas de magia se han dividido en dos tipos…las de viejas costumbres como esta, donde aun son para niñas ò para niños como Camellot. Donde no hay varitas para nadie y donde solo las brujas vuelan en escobas, algunas materias no se imparten como: cuidado de criaturas mágicas, adivinación, runas, astrología ò defensa contra las artes oscuras por que no son necesarias…así fue en los primeros días y así debe mantenerse.---

Dumbledore, Mimm y sus compañeros enmudecieron con las duras palabras de su directora… ¿Cómo que no eran necesarias? Imògenes y los demás que nunca han practicado la magia creen que deberían estudiarlas, con mayor razón Dumbledore que precisamente fue ese el motivo de su visita.  
--- Pero maestra cackle, si existen esas materias ¿Por qué no impartirlas? ¿Por qué no usar varitas si existen? ¿Por qué no defensa contra las artes oscuras?---  
--- A las niñas les haría mucho bien aprender todas esas cosas.---  
--- Eso de las varitas mágicas me parece necesario maestra Cackle… ¿en que dañaría a las costumbres de la academia?---  
--- ¿No deberían ser obligatorias esas clases?---

Mimm, Brote, Tapioca y la sra. Dulce atiborraban de preguntas a su directora esperando una buena respuesta, Dumbledore también deseaba escucharla. Ogromm se encontraba de pie junto a Cackle mirándoles con severidad è indignación. Imògenes la ignoró olímpicamente y miró a Amelia quien por fin contestó de forma orgullosa y altiva.  
--- ¡Por que no son necesarias!---  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Que?!!!---

Al igual que Dumbledore, el sr. Brote, las señoras y Mimm, no daban crédito a lo que oían, estaban coléricos, como si fueran los padres de las alumnas y no solo unos conocidos, entre gritos y golpes al escritorio reclamaban a las maestras su testarudez y su falta de comprensión ante el problema inminente de un futuro ataque al instituto, era imperdonable, incomprensible.  
--- Pero maestra, defensa contra las artes oscuras me parece…---  
--- ¡¡la magia es magia!! Profesora Mimm... no importa la materia que se estudie, todo hechizo es útil para defenderse de algún ataque si éste, está bien aprendido---  
La directora calló a su colega abruptamente y observaba con advertencia a sus trabajadores. Con Dumbledore no cruzó miradas, no se atrevía.  
--- La magia no es ni blanca ni obscura. Con lo que se les enseña es más que suficiente para defenderse de quien sea, no se requiere de una lección en especial.---  
--- Pero, ¿Qué hay de cuidado de criaturas mágicas? ¿Acaso no dijo el sr. que esos mortifagos se hacían acompañar de criaturas oscuras?---  
--- Así es…pero las brujas solo se hacen acompañar de gatos…con lo aprendido aquí es mas que suficiente.---  
--- ¡¡Pero esos magos no vinieron acompañados de gatos!! Maestra Ogromm.---  
La estricta instructora veía con asombro y con molestia a la vez el atrevimiento de la buena señora Dulce, la cual, con la entereza de una colegiala en su mirada, mantuvo su postura frente a la severa bruja.  
--- Y ¿Qué hay de las varitas? Seria muy útil en estos tiempos que las bambinas usaran varitas.---

Era notoria la perdida de la paciencia en Ogromm por las constantes faltas de respeto por parte de los muggles…de quienes pensó, tendría menos problemas en comparación de las alumnas.  
--- Las brujas no usamos varitas…esos son utensilios innecesarios en la practica de la hechicería…solo los magos necesitan de esas cosas, para trabajar con más facilidad.---  
Al terminar de hablar, Constancia no se atrevió a mirar a Albus por que temía haberle ofendido con sus palabras. Dumbledore sin embargo, sí le miró fijamente, como si le preguntara sin decir una sola palabra a que se refería con eso de "para facilitarle las cosas". Desde su alacena, la voz de Davina se deja oír.  
--- ¡¡Son tiempos difíciles y peligrosos!! Deberíamos modificar las viejas costumbres y adaptarlas a los tiempos modernos.---

Para desgracia de todos, la única bruja que entendía el problema era la que menos autoridad tenía (sin contar claro su extraño comportamiento) a Cackle le ofendió tanto que una de sus profesoras (hablando solo de las que practican brujería) estuviera de parte de ellos, que se levantó de su asiento como si la hubieran agredido con un arma mortal y elevó la voz para que les quedara claro a todos los presentes.  
--- ¡¡No voy a permitir que se desechen las buenas costumbres solo por el capricho de un mago como ya saben quien!!---  
Amelia empezaba a perder el control, incluso había olvidado quien estaba de visita hasta que el tono de su voz le regreso a la realidad, miró en dirección a su ilustrísima completamente avergonzada y de inmediato se disculpó.  
---- ¡¡Su excelencia!! Usted disculpe…no supe como…---  
Dumbledore le hizo una señal de que eso no tenía importancia alguna y continuó con lo que sí la poseía.  
--- No es por capricho, es necesario prepararse para lo peor Amelia…es verdad que la magia es la misma donde sea y que cualquier hechizo bien empleado te puede sacar de apuros, pero el aprender sobre criaturas ò el uso de varitas no perjudica las buenas costumbres…con esa actitud solo consigues que corran riesgos al ignorar las practicas…y… que se vuelva a repetir la tragedia de hace 30 años.---

Apenada por el arranque de cólera de hace poco, Amelia trata de seguir el hilo de la platica sin salirse de su punto.  
--- Pero su ilustrísima ¿Acaso me pide que abandone la vieja escuela y convierta a Cackle en un colegio común?... no podría…usted debe comprender…simplemente la ubicación de la academia no es precisamente la màs indicada para el cuidado de criaturas como sus corceles por ejemplo…seríamos presa fácil de curiosos y pondríamos en riesgo al mundo mágico…está bien que contamos con personal muggle en el castillo, pero no revelamos nuestros secretos a cualquiera…les estudiamos con detenimiento antes de contratarlos.---

Mimm y sus compañeros se miraban unos a otros al terminar se oír las palabras de Cackle…ahora resulta que deberían sentirse honrados por estar trabajando en esa imitación barata de colegio de magia. Dumbledore meditó esto y continuó.  
--- Lo comprendo Amelia, pero debe reconocer que hay otras cosas que las alumnas deberían conocer…como las varitas y los hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras…solo así se podrán defender de magos y brujas que si las utilicen.---  
--- Con todo respeto su excelencia, pero creo que con los hechizos impartidos aquí, las alumnas pueden defenderse de cualquiera.---

Ogromm puso gran énfasis en lo ultimo al sentirse atacada, pues como maestra en Cackle, estaba segura de sus enseñanzas. Por su parte, Dumbledore no se detuvo ante tantas trabas y siguió tratando de hacerlas entrar en razón.  
--- Con todo el respeto y la admiración que ustedes se merecen, pero debo diferir. Existen miles de hechizos de batalla y ataque tan complicados, que se requieren de atames y conjuros especiales para llevarlos a cabo, y Voldemort (una vez más un escalofrió entre las hechiceras, cosa que ya no le importó a Albus por que estaba muy enfadado) los conoce todos y sus favoritas son las maldiciones imperdonables…sabe perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando…además, se hace acompañar de criaturas tan terribles como los Dementores.---  
Una vez más el director es cuestionado por Brote y las Sra. Dulce, Mimm y Tapioca.  
--- Perdone…pero ¿Qué son los Dementores?---

Dumbledore buscó las palabras mas adecuadas para hacerse entender.  
--- Son criaturas de una naturaleza siniestra…se alimentan de los momentos más felices de las personas, dejándoles solo con los recuerdos más dolorosos… Al final, cuando han debilitado a su víctima, le aplican su técnica mortal.---  
Todos estaban intrigados y no perdían ningún detalle de su explicación, incluso Ogromm no perdía de vista al profesor deseosos de oír el final.  
---…Absorben su alma…---

El Sr. Brote, las señoras y las profesoras, al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore se quedaron tan pálidas como la cera de las velas y tan frías, como si un balde de agua helada les cayera encima, todos se cubren la boca para impedir el escape de un grito de horror ante la imagen de un ser devorando lo que se dice es inmortal, los presentes guardaron silencio por un instante, hasta que…la sra. Dulce un poco tímida, y temerosa de la respuesta que recibirá por parte de alguna entrometida profesora de pociones, se atreve a aclarar sus dudas.  
--- ¿Los matan?---  
---…No…---  
Contesta Dumbledore con desprecio a la respuesta que tiene esta cuestión.  
--- Siguen vivos…pero…vacíos…sin expresión…sin voz, ni pensamientos... sin retorno de ese largo viaje… están muertos en vida…---

La idea de que ese sea el destino de las pequeñas… de que eso les pasara a las niñas por culpa de un grupo de viejas brujas alteró la poca tranquilidad que poseía la buena sra. Dulce.  
--- ¡¡Oh, por dios!!---  
La gentil repostera se veía muy nerviosa y apunto de llorar ante lo que les deparaba el futuro, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, la maestra Mimm cuestiona perturbada al resto del profesorado, imaginándose lo que le responderían.  
--- Maestra Ogromm… ¿Las alumnas saben defenderse de una criatura como esa?---

Las profesoras no contestaron de inmediato, Vamp seguía recluida en su fortaleza de madera y cristal sin hacer ningún ruido, Cackle ni siquiera abrió la boca, se limitó a mirar a un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente en espera de que ésta la saque de todos sus problemas. Ogromm por su parte, se llenó de aplomo y lo hizo por las dos, pero sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.  
--- Bueno…supongo que investigando…encontraríamos algún hechizo que sirviera… nuestros libros están tan llenos de encantamientos, todos muy poderosos, que estoy segura de que así será.---

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban…el velo había caído revelando la verdad sobre las brujas de Cackle… se supone que ellas siempre fueron las todo poderosas y magnificas hechiceras, las "yo sí lo puedo y tù no""si no saben, no molesten" "yo tengo la magia y tú no Mimm". Esos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza de Imògenes a punto de hacerla estallar, continuamente la tomaban a la ligera por no ser del mismo nivel…constantemente le hacían ver lo inútil y miserable de su vida al no poseer poderes mágicos, el hacerle creer que estaba completamente limitada era el punto favorito a tocar por Constancia Ogromm en las discusiones.

Y ahora, resulta que no son lo que decían ser... que son tan inútiles y vulnerables como cualquiera de los habitantes de la ciudad más cercana, cuando se trata de hechicería de verdad.  
Y lo peor de todo esto, es que tienen a su cargo a un grupo de brujas con padres que confían en que recibirán la mejor educación sobre brujería. Confían en que sus hijas estarán listas para el mundo exterior…que podrán defenderse de lo que se les ponga en el camino…y que no tendrán de que preocuparse a lo que a seguridad se refiere…que ironía…ni las mismas maestras lo están…igual que ella y sus amigos, se veían impactadas al oír sobre los dementores y los mortifagos… pero… ¿Cómo pueden seguir manteniendo esa postura? ¿Cómo pueden continuar con esta farsa?

Sin poder resistir más la hipocresía y el exceso de soberbia que despiden las todas poderosas señoras brujas, Mimm les reclama a todo pulmón lo que venía acarreando desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
--- ¡¡No puedo creer lo que dice Constancia!! Se supone que estas niñas confían en ustedes…que les enseñaran a valerse por si mismas allá afuera…y ahora descubro que ni ustedes mismas saben como protegerse de un Dementor.---  
--- Lo que ustedes les dicen en clase a las pequeñas bambinas es lo único y absoluto para ellas…si jamás les hablan de los dementores y de los mortifagos, entonces no sabrán que existen y como defenderse de ellos…---  
Ogromm estaba indignada por la crítica de su colega y peor aun que hasta la cocinera le dijera lo que tenía que hacer…sin poder evitarlo, Constancia trata de ponerle un alto a sus compañeros haciendo uso de su peor cara.  
--- Será mejor que midan sus palabras cada vez que se dirijan a mi ò…de lo contrario…---  
---…ò de lo contrario ¿Qué?...---   
Le encara Imògenes sin siquiera retroceder ante la terrible mueca que llevaba por rostro la maestra de pociones, contrario a la pobre cocinera que si se sintió intimidada.  
--- ¿Me convertirá en rana? ò ¿Irá a investigar un hechizo que le sirva?---

Dumbledore estaba impresionado, Ogromm por su lado estaba boquiabierta por la falta de obediencia de la insolente muggle, sabía de lo que era capas Mimm, que siempre se la pasaba en contra de todo lo que ella hacia ò decía, que poco a poco le había ido perdiendo e respeto, pero, jamás imaginó que llegaría tan lejos... no frente a su excelencia al menos.  
--- ¡¡Como se atreve!!---  
Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba de pie y con los puños apretados, estaba furiosa y desafiante ante una maestra sin poderes mágicos y sin miedo que le sostenía la mirada a la espantosa bruja. De un momento a otro ocurriría algo malo si no las detenían pronto.

Albus Dumbledore se mantenía como mudo testigo presenciando la discusión, estaba admirado de la fuerza y la tenacidad de la profesora Mimm. A diferencia de sus colegas, él lograba ver el verdadero valor de la joven instructora Muggle, la pasión que demostraba hacia su profesión y hacia sus alumnas era verdaderamente excelente. Incluso llegó a meditar en ofrecerle una plaza en Hogwarts…a los alumnos no les vendría mal un poco de ejercicio (meditaba para sí).

La directora por fin hizo uso de su posición y puso en orden a sus pedagogas.  
--- ¡¡Por favor profesoras…no se peleen!! Recuerden en donde y ante quien se encuentran…---  
--- ¡Así es! Mejor deberían pensar en lo que harán para defenderse de ese Lord… (Mejor lo cambio) ya saben quien.---  
Brote tenía razón, la primera en reaccionar fue Mimm, respiró profundamente, relajando sus músculos, después Ogromm hizo algo similar, controlando su furia interior.  
--- ¡Oh si!... por favor disculpe su ilustrísima esta escena tan cotidiana para nosotras.---  
--- Sí, por favor disculpe.---  
Agrega Ogromm a su favor a la disculpa de Mimm.  
--- No se preocupen…no hay cuidado.---  
Con estas palabras dieron por terminado ese episodio.

Ahora, el sr. Brote se acerca a las maestras decidido ha ayudar con el asunto del tal Voldemort, pero sin volver a iniciar una riña.  
--- Bueno señoras…dejen sus peleas de lado y enfóquense en el problema principal… ¿Qué van ha hacer para proteger a las niñas? ¿Cómo se enfrentaran a ese supuesto Lord?---

Las profesoras y la directora seguían sin responder, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos…el silencio en la oficina era aun más incomodo que la actitud de las docentes. Dumbledore al no ver una respuesta inmediata, toma la palabra para sugerirles algo que llevaba pensando desde que planeo venir a Cackle.  
--- Precisamente ese es el motivo de mi visita (todos prestan atención al escuchar la voz de su ilustrísima) esperaba poder evitar que iniciaran el curso y que escribieran a las alumnas avisando la cancelación del año escolar…no imaginé que ya tendrían el colegio lleno.---  
--- Es un curso de verano, su ilustrísima.---  
--- Por llamarlo así…curioso que todo el colegio requiera de un curso de verano.---  
Ogromm dirige una mirada llena de odio hacia Imògenes, mientras la sra. Dulce toma la palabra.  
--- Bueno…aun no es tarde para devolverlas a casa.---  
--- Así es…por el bien de las bambinas, deben cancelar el curso.---

Ogromm no podía creer ni soportar la lluvia de incoherencias que estaba escuchando.  
---- ¡¡Cancelar el año escolar!! Eso sería terrible ¿acaso en Hogwarts cancelaran el curso su ilustrísima?---  
Dumbledore se imaginó que algo así pasaría, quiso mentir…quiso decir que si lo harían para que ellas hicieran lo mismo, pero no pudo.  
--- No…no será cancelado.---  
Esas palabras fueron bien aprovechadas por las maestras.  
--- Bueno, eso significa que no hay de que preocuparse, tal vez solo fue una terrible confusión, si no ¿Por qué solo Cackle debería cancelar y no también Hogwarts?---  
--- Por que Hogwarts esta protegido por antiguos hechizos desde que existe como colegio (otro sobresalto sin importancia) además, no se trata de un mal entendido, Harry estuvo presente en su resurgimiento…no se trata de ninguna confusión…hasta ahora no ha ocurrido alguna tragedia que involucre la muerte de la mayoría de los alumnos a la vez... no debemos esperar a que suceda para actuar correctamente.---

¡¡Harry!! La directora había permanecido callada por mucho tiempo, hasta que una idea gracias a la mención de ese nombre le dio un poco de esperanza, ¡como lo pudo pasar por alto!  
--- ¡¡Si!! Su señoría…su señoría ya lo detuvo una vez…podrá detenerlo nuevamente.---

Dumbledore no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, sabía que muchos tenían sus esperanzas puestas en Harry Potter…pero ¿Qué dejaran todo en manos del niño?… ¿Qué cómodamente esperaran a que el pequeño se deshaga de Lord Voldemort? ¿Ellos solo observaran?... Eso lo esperaba de Fudge, pero, de sus futuros aliados nunca. Las señoras y el sr. Brote se miraban con duda una vez más, y como siempre Mimm fue la portavoz del grupo muggle.  
--- Disculpe su ilustrísima, pero ¿Quién es Harry Potter? Y ¿Por qué él podrá detenerlo nuevamente?---  
--- ¿Ese señor Potter es un auror? ¿Podrá detenerlo? ---  
---…bueno…si ya lo hizo una vez…---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Qué no escucharon?!! ---  
La señora Tapioca llama la atención de sus amigos a la realidad.  
--- ¿Cómo podría frenarlo él solo? ¡Es un estudiante de quinto curso! ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaron?…yo al menos…eso fue lo que entendí en el gran salón cuando dijo que iniciaría el quinto año.---  
--- ¡Así es sra. Tapioca! Entendió muy bien, Harry Potter no es un auror…bueno, aun no. Ni tampoco es un adulto, es un niño que apenas va ha cumplir los 15 años de edad.---

Mimm y todos en la oficina escuchaban sin entender y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecían no comprender con exactitud las palabras dichas por el director del nuevo estilo…temían haber escuchado mal... ò haberse perdido de algún punto crucial en la conversación.  
--- ¡¡¡15 años!!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿15 años?!! Pero dijeron que él había detenido ha ese Lord ya saben quien al… ¿Cómo lo hizo si solo tiene quince años?---   
--- Usted dijo a las niñas que lo venció al año de edad… ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?---

Dumbledore escucha con atención a la vez que medita el como responder, pues aun a estas fechas y sabiendo lo que sabe, sigue sin entender el por que de ese milagro. Ya muchas veces quiso dejarlo así…en calidad de prodigio…de indescifrable, pero…hay algo ahí y no descansaría hasta averiguarlo.  
--- Eso es precisamente el por que Harry Potter es una leyenda viviente en nuestro mundo sra. Dulce… Hace 14 años, Lord Voldemort iba en busca de las familias de magos para conseguir aliados, por algún motivo deseaba, que los Potter se unieran a su grupo, así fue hasta su casa siguiendo la información obtenida por uno de sus hombres. Primero se enfrentó a James Potter, quien trató de detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que su esposa Lily, huyera del lugar y salvara al pequeño hijo de ambos, Harry. En aquel entonces el pequeño contaba con tan solo un año de edad. Desgraciadamente, James murió casi de inmediato, Voldemort utilizó uno de sus hechizos favoritos…una maldición imperdonable… un conjuro mortal…"El Avada Kedabra"---

Amelia y Ogromm se cubrieron la boca con sus manos para evitar soltar alguna exclamación de horror…solo se alcanzó a escuchar un respingo proveniente de la alacena. Los muggles presentes no entendían la magnitud de una maldición como esa, pero si sufrieron un escalofrió con la sola mención de esas palabras.  
--- ¿Avada Kedabra? Eso suena escalofriante.---  
--- Y lo es (continuó Dumbledore) ese hechizo lo lleva a una muerte inmediata y sin forma de salvarse…no se puede esquivar ni desaparecer cuando se le ha atacado con este maleficio. Después acorraló a Lily en la habitación del bebé y al igual que a su esposo, ella también murió tratando de proteger a su hijo…murió resguardando al pequeño Harry.---

Las señoras Dulce y Tapioca comenzaban a sollozar al ser llevadas una vez más a la escena descrita por Dumbledore. Mimm y Brote reflejaban en su rostro, una angustia y un temor por el pequeño nunca antes experimentada, ¿Qué clase de monstruo es capaz de semejante crueldad? ambos trataban de evitar soltar el llanto. Las profesoras y su directora también oían con atención la historia que se pensaban estudiada…era muy diferente narrada con tantos detalles en comparación a un libro.  
--- Cuando Voldemort se dispuso ha atacar al pequeño, lo hizo utilizando el mismo conjuro…la maldición con la que cayeron antes, miles y miles de magos y brujas mayores de edad y de magia más avanzada. Al realizar el hechizo Avada Kedabra. Éste no lo asesinó…ni siquiera lo hirió de muerte.---  
--- ¿Qué paso?---  
--- La maldición regresó a Lord Voldemort, embistiéndolo a él y no a Harry…fue… como si atacara a un espejo y no a un pequeño de 12 meses…esa noche su reinado de maldad término, Harry se convirtió en leyenda. En el niño que vivió y derrotó al peor hechicero de todos los tiempos, sobrevivió a una maldición imperdonable con solo una cicatriz en su rostro.--- 

Brote y las señoras escuchaban con la boca abierta la historia narrada por Dumbledore, no podían concebir lo que escuchaban, se miraban entre ellos como si pudieran intercambiar comentarios por medio de miradas.  
--- Pero ¿Cómo sobrevivió de una maldición asesina con solo una cicatriz? ---  
--- Y si fue en su rostro, ¡El pobre debió quedar desfigurado!---  
--- ò ¡Con algún daño cerebral!---  
--- ¡¡No!!… Su rostro no se deformo, la cicatriz esta en su frente y no abarca mucho espacio, tiene la forma de un pequeño relámpago y créanme, no le afecto en nada…su cabeza esta en excelentes condiciones…Y (contestando al sr. Brote su pregunta) aun no sabemos a ciencia cierta como pudo sobrevivir esa noche a semejante agresión, bueno…también a la del año anterior, no obstante de esa ya tenemos algunas teorías.---

Albus con gusto habría estado por horas charlando con sus nuevos y por lo visto más fuertes aliados, habría hablado de todas las veces a las que se enfrentó para ver si así se convencen las maestras Cackle y Ogromm, pero no era el momento.  
--- Bien… si logró detenerlo…entonces podrá…----  
--- ¿Acaso piensa depositar todo el problema en manos de un niño de 15 años? ¿Piensa permitir que un jovencito salga a combate solo? ¿No piensan ayudarlo? ---  
Grito Mimm furiosa interrumpiendo bruscamente a la descarada de su colega, la cual intentó  
Defenderse aclarando su punto de vista.  
--- Y ¿Qué más podemos hacer? ¿Qué quiere que hagamos Imògenes? ---  
--- ¡¡Lo que sea!! ¡¡Cualquier cosa!! Que no sea cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que un crío acabe con Voldemort.---  
Constancia guardó silencio ante la potencia de su colega, admitía (en silencio) que Mimm tenía razón, pero aun así ¿Qué podía hacer ella si no lo han logrado parar los miembros del ministerio y de la orden del fénix?  
--- ¡Así, es! La maestra Mimm tiene mucha razón, deben pelear, luchar con su ilustrísima y con el pequeño Harry.---  
--- ¡Sí! Utilicen sus poderes y apoyen al ragazzi en la batalla, no se queden aquí de brazos cruzados y escondidas en una alacena.---  
Mirando por el rabillo del ojo en dirección al mueble, donde avergonzada por su proceder y por las palabras de la sra. Tapioca. Vamp sale en silencio y sin mirar a los ojos a nadie. 

Después de haber mantenido una actitud taciturna, haciendo de testigo a los arranques de rabia de su personal y siempre al margen de la conversación, por fin, Amelia Cackle serena y más calmada, toma la palabra en dirección a su ilustrísima.  
--- Esta bien... Apoyaremos a su excelentísima en lo que nos sea posible.---  
No se le veía del todo satisfecha…en parte estaba avergonzada de la actitud tomada por sus profesoras y por el personal del castillo…a favor de quien no se sabía…Dumbledore tenia sospechas. Sonrientes y orgullosos. El sr. Brote, la srita. Mimm y las señoras Dulce y Tapioca observan a la directora, mientras que temerosas, obedientes y a la vez resignadas, acataban la decisión el resto del profesorado.

Dumbledore se creía con una victoria completa…al parecer no se contaría un nuevo crimen en la academia Cackle, apenas había abierto la boca para agradecer el apoyo otorgado por Amelia, cuando, ella nuevamente habló.  
--- Apoyaremos a la orden del fénix ò al grupo que usted nos pida su excelencia, pero… no cancelaremos el año escolar.---  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!-----  
Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando. Todos pensaban que ya se había resuelto el problema, que las niñas al día siguiente se marcharían a sus casas, que no tenían nada más que discutir. Las miradas volvían a caer sobre la directora de manera exigente y recriminatoria.  
--- Pero directora…puede ser peligroso para las niñas si esos magos deciden atacar nuevamente las escuelas.---  
--- Amelia… un año escolar se recupera pronto con lecciones extras ò cancelando las vacaciones, pero ¡¡las vidas de tus alumnas no podrás recuperarlas jamás!!… ¿Piensas arriesgar una vez más las vidas de tus pupilas?... ¿Quieres vivir esa experiencia una vez más?---  
Cackle no se doblegó ante las fuertes palabras de Dumbledore, Cackle seguía firme y segura de su decisión.  
--- La academia Cackle posee un poder y una fuerza inimaginable su ilustrísima, confío en que podremos protegernos de cualquier confrontación y no se repetirá tan lamentable tragedia.---  
--- ¡Pero maestra Cackle!…---  
--- ¡¡Ya escuchó Imògenes!! La maestra Cackle ha decidido.---  
Mimm guardó silencio después de la salvaje interrupción de Constancia Ogromm.

Dulce y Tapioca no veían nada bueno en todo esto., al igual que Frank que rogaba que al menos los otros colegios no fueran tan testarudos.  
--- ¡Ay dios mío! Solo espero que Hellyburg sí cancele el año escolar, no quisiera que algo malo le pasara a Charlie.---  
Dumbledore dirigió la vista hacia el buen señor atraído por esto último.  
--- ¡Ah! ¿Tiene usted un hijo mago? ---  
--- ¡Oh, no! Su ilustrísima, no. Es mi sobrino y no es…bueno si es... ¡ay, ya no sé para serle franco! En la vida mostró tener habilidades con la magia, pero, una vez que vino de visita a la academia. Mildred, una de las alumnas, me dijo que realizó un hechizo completo, y desde entonces estudia en el colegio Camellot…no sé si habrá evolucionado en todo este tiempo ò solo fue un golpe de suerte, pero temo que en su escuela sean tan testarudos como aquí.---

Ogromm y Cackle dirigen severas miradas de advertencias al atrevido conserje a acusas de sus declaraciones, solo que no sería en esos momentos por respeto a su excelencia, ya se verían después.  
Dumbledore ahora va con Cackle para exponerle lo que tenía planeado en caso de haber decidido seguir con sus labores escolares.  
--- Amelia, si esa es su decisión, no me interpondré más, Pero le propongo algo… lleve a sus alumnas a Hogwarts ¡a todas! y así ustedes darán alguna conferencia a mis alumnos y sus niñas conocerían otro estilo de escuela.---

Esa era una maravillosa idea, a todos les agradó la solución que Albus daba para el asunto del año escolar, parecía ser lo más razonable y todos saldrían ganando, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta ellos conocieran el colegio de su ilustrísima. Las maestras y el personal estaban muy emocionados con la invitación, menos Cackle y Ogromm, pero, para no darle más largas al asunto, prometieron meditarlo y responder con una carta.  
Así. Después de agradecer la hospitalidad a las maestras, las señoras, al sr. Brote y a las alumnas, Albus Dumbledore se prepara para retirarse a tratar el mismo asunto en otros colegios, no sin antes despedirse de mano de todos los ya mencionados.  
Sin importarle el tiempo que le tomara hacerlo, deseaba conocer a cada una de las niñas de frente. Quería estrechar sus manos y retribuir personalmente el esfuerzo puesto en su recibimiento, igual saludó y agradeció a los adultos su ayuda otorgada.  
Cuando llegó el turno de Imògenes Mimm, Dumbledore reconoció su apoyo en la oficina de la directora y le felicitó por su fuerza de espíritu, además, también le dijo.  
--- Sabe profesora…en Hogwarts no tenemos instructor de deportes…si alguna vez desea cambiar de ambiente, no dude en mandarme una lechuza.---  
Y con un guiño de sus azules ojos cerró la propuesta.

Imògenes Mimm no podía creer lo que había escuchado, miró a todos lados buscando, como si le hubieran estado hablando a otra Imògenes Mimm, trató sin éxito de contenerse, no pudo borrar de su rostro la enorme sonrisa que le iluminaba.  
--- ¡Sí…sí muchas gracias su ilustrísima! ¡Muchas gracias! ---  
Al retirarse Dumbledore, Brote y las señoras se acercaron para felicitar a la emocionada instructora, bajo la escéptica y envidiosa mirada de Ogromm y Vamp, incluso la misma Cackle no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Al llegar a su carruaje, las niñas le cantaron en el patio un tema compuesto por Vamp para la partida. Dumbledore estaba conmovido, desde su ventana se despide sonriendo y ratificando su invitación a Hogwarts. Cuando ya ha avanzado su carruaje y comenzado a salir por el portón volviéndose una visión nuevamente, todas las alumnas rompen la fila para convertirse en la escolta de tan magnifico hechicero, con un coro de vitorees y aplausos, el coche sale en camino hacia un nuevo destino, dejando tras de si un futuro incierto.

Cuando la figura del carruaje se hizo difusa, todas las jovencitas volvieron a sus actividades normales, quedando prendadas del querido profesor Dumbledore, tan dulce y amable como un querido abuelito. Mientras tanto, Albus también pensaba con cariño en esas pequeñas brujitas, ya que como director, esperaba ayudar a las alumnas y a los habitantes del castillo Cackle. Ojala que sus maestras  
Recapaciten para el bien de las niñas, Rogaba Dumbledore.

Fin del capitulo: 4.

Espero que les este gustando este fanfic, y que me tengan un poco de paciencia todos aquellos que estén siguiendo la historia, haré todo lo posible por subirlos más rápido, no olviden escribir sus comentarios. Esta historia se la dedico a mi hermanita Luna Addams que me apoya siempre.

Gracias.

Mi correo es: 

Hasta luego y… 

¡¡Que Te Ilumine La Eterna Luz!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo: 5. Salida de privet drive.

Mientras Dumbledore buscaba afanosamente, hacerse de toda la ayuda posible para una futura batalla contra el mago más peligroso del mundo. Ocurría algo muy diferente en la otra mitad de la ciudad. Por fin comenzaron las vacaciones de verano para todos los estudiantes que se portaron bien en el colegio, y que aprendieron algo bueno en él. Para los que reprobaron el año como en el caso de Dudley Dursley, los problemas acababan de iniciar con la salida del año escolar.

Desde que Harry terminó el curso y llegó al número 4 de privet drive para tomar su descanso de verano, todo ha sido una completa pesadilla (literalmente hablando) pues no había logrado descansar de ninguna manera. En sus sueños aun viajaba hasta el viejo cementerio donde Lord Voldemort resurgió de los restos de su padre y de la sangre de su peor enemigo, ò sea él.  
Sus pesadillas le obligaban a observar y a escuchar como una y otra vez el "avada kedabra" daba muerte a un joven inocente, al estudiante de Hogwarts Cedric Diggory. 

Contemplando sin desearlo, atado a la lisa y helada tumba del padre del maligno, se encontraba como mudo testigo a la llegada de los lacayos llamados mortifagos, oscuras y fieles sombras, reunidas, al reencuentro de su señor, dispuestos a ver la caída del favorito de Dumbledore (según ellos…una vez más él) cosa que no se logró favorablemente para muchos y desgraciadamente para sus enemigos.  
Eso era lo malo de sus vacaciones, lo bueno está en que sus tíos le habían dejado de molestar, debido a que se enfrentaban a sus propios problemas.  
Una visita de los Dursley al orientador de su hijo en Smelting, bastó para enterarse de lo mal que su retoño había salido en los exámenes de fin de año, como el "pequeño" Dudley jamás les decía nada,   
Ignoraban que reprobó prácticamente todas las materias: matemáticas, algebra, historia, geografía, civismo, física y química…en fin…al orientador solo le faltó decirles que su primogénito no era un burro, solo por educación (y por que el chico no sabia ni rebuznar). 

Y para colmo, todavía tenían que pagar los destrozos ocasionados por su angelito en el laboratorio de química, al realizar un experimento de manera arbitraria…por más que el maestro les indicó paso a paso los materiales que debían utilizar, al genio de genios se le ocurrió hacer una bromita mezclando todas las botellas a la vez…bromita que le costo a su padre varios miles de libras en reparaciones. Los tíos volvieron con un ultimátum del colegio, si Dudley no aprobaba los exámenes extraordinarios repetiría el cuarto grado, pero… en otro instituto, por que ellos, no lo volverían a recibir, alarmando con esto al Sr. Dursley.

Harry se encontraba sentado en las escaleras a la altura del descanso, recargado en uno de los barandales. Desde ahí podía enterarse de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, gracias a los gritos de sus familiares, discutiendo y responsabilizando a todos por las malas notas de Dudders, a todos menos al querubín, que si Smelting había bajado el nivel del profesorado, que éstos no admitían sus errores y culpaban a los niños de sus estupideces, y en el caso de Dudley, también Harry tenía gran parte de responsabilidad.

A éste ya no le era una novedad ser el villano de todo lo malo que hacia ò le pasaba al rorro, ¡Inverosímil sería no serlo! la verdad, Harry tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en las artimañas de sus parientes para encontrar culpables a los males que sufría su hijo.  
--- ¡Su presencia en esta casa, desde un principio perturbo a nuestro niño!---  
Gritaba a los cuatro vientos tía Petunia como abogada del diablo.

En fin, ahora tenían que buscarle algunos profesores privados a su bebé para que se pusiera al corriente. Y éste, ni una explicación ò una disculpa ofrecía a sus padres por su comportamiento, estaba muy ocupado admirando por televisión el comercial de unos nuevos zapatos tenis… "Depredadores"… presentados por los deportistas más populares en distintas especialidades. Futbolistas, basketbolistas y muchos otros más, demostraban sus habilidades usando el zapato de moda en varios colores. Eran el tema principal entre los chicos de las escuelas muggles.  
Tanto Dudley como Harry (obedientes a los impulsos y vanidades propias de su edad) veían fascinados el comercial y escuchaban atentos al locutor decir...  
--- ¡¡Depredadores…solo para los mejores!!…---

Harry suspiró resignado desde su escondite al terminar el anuncio, sabía que ninguno de los dos obtendría esos zapatos, eso ya no era una novedad para él, nunca en sus casi 15 años había poseído algo que estuviera en boga entre los jóvenes de su edad. Actualmente no contaba con el dinero en moneda común (Muggle) para comprarlos, y lo que tiene en Gringotts debía administrarlo sabiamente, si quería terminar sus estudios mágicos. Dudley en cambio, no los obtendría de ningún modo debido a los gastos que sus padres pagarían a los tutores y al colegio.

Y en parte, esto al chico de ojos escarlata le servía de consuelo, no habría tolerado una vez más a su pesado primito presumiendo algo nuevo que él jamás poseería, pavoneándose por toda la sala con los nuevos depredadores en sus pies…restregándole en el rostro los frutos de sus majaderías. Pero, poco le importaba a su primo disculparse para ser merecedor de dichos zapatos, los había estado exigiendo desde que salieron a la venta y sin importar sus travesuras, sus padres se los prometieron como regalo, sí aprobaba el año escolar. Harry sabía que eso era una mentira de tío Vernon y tía Petunia ¡¡Nunca llegaría a pasar!! Pero, la farsa servía como descanso a las exigencias del nene.

Dudley apenas si prestaba atención a los designios de sus papaítos para sus supuestas vacaciones… ¡¡Prometían ser terribles!!... tenía menos de un mes para ponerse al corriente si quería al menos pasar de panzazo, debía ver a sus maestros dos horas al día… a cada uno…¡¡diario!! Apenas si le darían los fines de semana para relajarse y para repasar todo lo aprendido. Dudley gritaba y rezongaba a sus padres como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de sus desgracias… y…tal vez… así sea… Pronto tuvo la visita de profesores de todo, menos recreo (ya que en eso estaba en cuadro de honor) Y en deportes, boxeo, para ser más exactos, era la actividad en la que más había destacado, debido a su gusto por golpear a otros.

Diario Harry veía desfilar a un grupo muy variado de maestros y alumnos de grados superiores, contratados para lograr un verdadero imposible… que Dudley Dursley aprobara el cuarto grado… una señora de edad avanzada, que enseñaba civismo è ingles en Smelting, le visitaba en la mañana, un hombre de 30 años y barba que impartía geografía y biología le seguía a medio día, después de la comida llegaba un muchacho de lentes pegados con cinta y lleno de granos en toda la cara y cuello, encargado de física y química. Y por ultimo, en la tarde, le tocaba el turno a una jovencita de largos y rubios cabellos que le llegaban a la cintura, con unos 16 ò 17 años, vivía a una cuadra y siempre era la principal estrella en los sueños húmedos de Dudley, ella le daría algebra y matemáticas.

Al menos Harry podía pasar los días tranquilo, sin ser molestado ni por su primo ni por sus amigotes, los cuales estaban prohibidos, hasta que mejorara en sus notas. El día de su cumpleaños, Harry disfrutaba de sus obsequios sentado en el piso de su habitación, desde la mañana, varias lechuzas trajeron. Pasteles, y varios dulces de la sra. Weasley. Un dragón de felpa muy similar a Norberto, que muerde y arroja fuego cuando lo abrazas de Hagrid (¿de quien más?). Un pastel y un hermoso anillo de oro con un rubí en su centro, de Sirius, junto con una tarjeta de cumpleaños que decía:

Querido Harry:

¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!! Espero disfrutes de este anillo mágico. Es un recuerdo del colegio, si tocas a alguien en el hombro ò das la mano mientras lo usas, éste se quedara congelado por unos minutos. Así podrás jugarle una broma, pero si le ordenas algo mientras lo sostienes, te obedecerá de inmediato y no sabrá que fuiste tú. James y yo tardamos mucho en crearlo en nuestros años de escuela, lo llamábamos "la llave" ya te imaginaras por que. Ten cuidado, no lo uses en casa de tus tíos ò te meterás en líos. Esta joya no puede ser utilizada para lastimar a nadie, solo sirve para hacer niñerías, ¡cuídalo mucho y disfrútalo! 

Atte. Sirius.

--- ¡¡Vaya!!---

Después de leer la tarjeta y guardarla con mucho cuidado entre las páginas de su libro favorito (uno de Quidditch por supuesto), miraba su regalo con otros ojos., ya no era solo un objeto de gran valor económico…¡¡Era la llave maestra de su padre y su padrino!!... ¡¡Una reliquia familiar!!  
---- Dios quiera que Sirius jamás se entere que lo llame "reliquia".---  
Pensaba el chico con expresión divertida al imaginar el rostro de su tutor si lo supera.

De inmediato se lo caló, ¡le quedaba a la medida! como si se ajustara por si mismo al tamaño del nuevo dueño. Era raro ver su mano con anillos, pero admitía que se le veía fantástico.

Luego abrió el presente de Ron, era un gorro de los Chuddley Cannons, largo y puntiagudo. De color naranja, al ponérselo, se sentía como si fuera un gnomo de santa. La punta le llegaba hasta la cintura, (de por si no es muy alto) tenía las siglas del equipo bordadas a lo largo y uno de los jugadores volando en su escoba alrededor de lo que era el gorro, cada vez que volaba, la escoba en lugar de despedir humo ò polvo, despedía el nombre del equipo. Era el bordado más raro que había visto, pero igual agradeció el obsequio. Hermione por su lado, también mando comida, una caja de galletas surtidas y un libro que habla de los mundiales de Quidditch (¿Qué más se le puede regalar a un fanático?).

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección, excepto claro, el vivir con los Dursley (una pesadilla constante). La muerte de Cedric que pesaba en su conciencia como una enorme lapida. El regreso de Voldemort y con él, el temor de que sus seres más queridos estén en verdadero peligro mortal. La batalla en el cementerio, los fantasmas de sus padres que le visitaban todas las noches en sus sueños, y por si esto fuera poco, a veces la cicatriz comenzaba a dolerle, a punzarle como si quisiera advertirle sobre alguna próxima tragedia, provocándole una molesta jaqueca, la cual disminuía con un remojòn de agua fría, por lo que se le veía seguido secándose la cabeza. (Francamente no es extrañarse, es demasiado para un joven de 15 años ¿no creen?).

Fuera de eso, la vida en el numero 4 era de lo más normal. Sus tíos no lo fastidiaban ya que estaban pendientes de las clases de Dudders. Y éste se encontraba tan enfadado de su rutina de estudio, que a cada rato incomodaba a Harry, utilizándolo como su válvula de escape, le empujaba en la escalera, le echaba sal a su comida y bebida ò se la pasaba poniéndole variados apodos, mismos que Harry ignoraba olímpicamente. Ya que sabía, que esto le enfurecía más que cualquier otra cosa que le dijera.

Con respecto a las clases. Desde el segundo piso escuchaba lo difícil que era para los maestros hacerle entender hasta lo más simple. Y no solo por que fuera estupido…simplemente no prestaba atención. Harry agradecía al cielo, no tener mucho que ver con ese pedazo de animal, pero…

Desgraciadamente para Harry había algo en común entre Dudley y él... y es que ambos de 15 años ya empezaban a sentir atracción por el sexo y las chicas. Al menos en Dudley se notaba más, estaba como loco, leyendo y comprando revistas de conejitas xxx. Gastando la tarjeta de su celular nuevo en Hot Lines, encerrándose en su cuarto ò en el baño por largo rato. Lo peor era verlo arreglarse para su joven maestra de matemáticas llamada Wendy, de la que, los únicos números que se aprendía, eran los de su teléfono para acordar las clases y los que creía eran sus medidas.

Para Harry, la atracción por el sexo es la propia de un chico de su edad, pero, a diferencia de otros… las chicas ya no le eran tan atractivas como antes. Parecía extraño. El año pasado sentía algo por una niña del colegio, pero ahora… ya no… ni por Cho Chang ni por ninguna otra, últimamente le habían parecido más interesantes algunos actores de TV y cine que las actrices, igual era con los cantantes y los deportistas, todos eran los actores principales de sus fantasías.  
En sus sueños, solo participaban hombres, ya sean solo sus siluetas ò completamente visibles…en distintos escenarios y en diferentes posturas… (No es que se supiera el kamasutra completo, pero poseía de su lado una sorprendente imaginación…además…hoy en día, algunos programas son demasiado explícitos en esas cuestiones).

Al principio no le habían parecido tan inquietantes esos nuevos sentimientos…a pesar de haber sido criado por muggles, no compartía la misma opinión de sus tíos sobre la homosexualidad... después de todo lo que ha vivido…lo que menos le preocupaba ahora eran esas nuevas emociones…pensaba para si mismo…  
--- Hay asuntos más importantes en que especular que en mis gustos sexuales…---  
Ése seria su argumento principal en caso de recibir algún reproche.  
--- ¡Que tiene de malo!---  
Repasaba.  
---- Al cabo a nadie tiene que gustarle más que a mí.---  
Con nadie tenía que quedar bien, claro que no quería ser rechazado por sus seres queridos, pero confiaba en que Sirius lo entendería y no lo juzgaría mal, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid y los Weasley lo comprenderían, y si no, no se iba a angustiar por eso, le dolería sí, pero igual sabía que lo superaría. Ni que sus preferencias sexuales lo convirtieran en un monstruo, hasta entonces lo veía todo de lo más normal…solo que, no contaba con lo que pasaría esa noche. 

En dicha ocasión, toda la familia se dio un baño, dejando como siempre a Harry hasta el final con el agua fría. Esto no le molesto, prefería ser el ultimo, así podía tomarse su tiempo sin que le reclamaran el que se acabara el agua caliente. Todo comenzó normalmente, lavando y enjabonando todo su cuerpo, la figura de un bello joven de 15 años, blanco como la leche, su piel se veía más clara, gracias al intenso color negro de su cabello, enjuagaba su cabellera, tan obscura y brillante como la de la princesa a la que compararan con una siniestra ave, ya estaba algo largo, empezaba a rebasarle la nuca, pero como siempre le crecía al poco rato de haberlo cortado, prefirió dejarlo hacer su voluntad (así ha sido desde que tiene memoria).

A través del cancel que separa la tina del resto del juego de baño, se podía apreciar una silueta medianamente atlética. A pesar de su delgadez, en varias partes de su cuerpo, se distinguen algunos músculos bien marcados, Harry des-enjabonaba su espalda, misma que empezaba a ampliarse de acuerdo con el paso de su edad.

Para el final lavó su rostro y su entre pierna, los cuales dejaban en claro que ya no era un niño, si no todo un jovencito, en su rostro se empezaban a marcar las facciones de quien a futuro sería un hombre fuerte y atractivo, y con respecto a la otra parte, ésta también tenía mucho que agregar a la historia… comenzaba a realizar la limpieza de su miembro viril, cuando empezó a disfrutar los estímulos que él mismo se proporcionaba, comenzaba acariciando con calma la punta de su pene, para después seguir con el resto del tronco.  
Los movimientos suaves y ágiles de sus manos provocaron en su miembro, sin notarlo, un muy notorio cambio, conduciéndolo con rapidez a un mundo exclusivo solo para él. Un lugar donde todo era posible y donde solo se seguían sus reglas. Al inicio no tenía bien en claro, quien era la persona que lo acompañaría en su fantasía esa noche, lo que si era seguro, era que se trataba de un hombre joven…prácticamente de su misma estatura, delgado y de deliciosa figura.

No era la primera vez que esta presencia lo acompañaba en sus juegos sexuales, en varios sueños y masturbaciones, esa imagen llegaba a ayudarlo, sus manos suaves y hábiles, sabían a donde ir y que hacer, recorrían con libertad toda su espalda deteniéndose por largo rato en sus nalgas…apretándolas y arañándolas cada vez que Harry le penetraba con fuerza.

Sus labios eran rosados…esta vez lograba verlos con claridad…eran dulces y seductores, podía sentir la intensidad con la que lo besaba, la forma en la que lo invitaba a morderlos, buscando extraer de ellos un poco de miel, era muy difícil ignorarlos, Harry no comprendía como esas dos bellas carnosidades podían ser tan amables y tan fuertes a la vez…cuando se posaban sobre su falo…chupaban con lujuria todo su contorno, mientras sus manos recorrían sus nalgas…su lengua iba a cada rincón…acariciando y humedeciendo con saliva todo lo que estuviera en su camino, Harry conseguía sentir como unos aterciopelados dedos envolvían sus testículos…apretándolos… con dulzura…con fuerza…como si así lograra este ser, extraer de ellos ese néctar blanco que tanto le gustaba, cuando éste brotaba en una violenta explosión, bañando… empapando las paredes de la boca de su amante, Harry escuchaba sus gemidos mezclados con los suyos, en medio de su orgasmo, veía como limpiaba su miembro con su lengua, algo pálida por estar recogiendo su leche mezclada con saliva.

Pero no identificaba la voz, admitía que eso era muy excitante, sentía como ese hombre lo acariciaba y abrazaba sin saber aun su identidad. Después de chuparle toda la verga, su "amiguito" subía usando la lengua como un marcador…recorriendo su cuello y pezones, mordisqueándolos con cuidado, buscando la satisfacción de su amo y señor. Harry se veía a si mismo, recostándose sobre esta sombra en una enorme y mullida cama salida de quien sabe donde, abriendo con ímpetu sus piernas y acomodando la punta de su pene entre la línea formada por los glúteos del chico…en busca de su pequeña abertura…iba tras la conquista…la invasión de ese diminuto y apretado espacio... cuando lo tuvo bien ubicado, empezó a introducir su órgano sin ningún cuidado…comenzó a penetrarlo con salvajismo…con lujuria…como sabía que a él le gustaba.

En cada penetración, en cada embestida, los testículos de Harry golpeaban con energía la parte baja de las nalgas de su concubino, ¡Era más que exquisito poder sentir un culo tan estrecho! Fantaseaba él chico, la calidez y suavidad de esa pequeña cavidad estaba enloqueciéndolo de dicha, después, no pudo contenerse más è inundo con su leche caliente el interior de su "muchachito". Entre gritos y jadeos de satisfacción, todos estallando en su cabeza, Harry sintió como un torrente de placer recorría todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica, una calida energía cubriendo cada parte de si, al final, al retirar su pene, pudo observar como brotaba del ano de su amante, ese líquido tibio y blanco mojando sus piernas…descendiendo por la abertura natural de su cuerpo…ensuciando las sabanas.

Procurando no gritar ni hacer mucho escándalo en el mundo real, Harry se mantenía en pie bajo la regadera sosteniéndose de la pared con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha seguía provocando que su miembro eyaculara. Cada disparo de semen, cada caricia que se daba, lo envolvía más y más en su ilusión. No quería abandonarlo, no podía separarse de tan suculenta presa…Podía escuchar como su amante buscaba retenerle también diciéndole:  
--- ¡Te amo Harry! ¡No me dejes! ---  
Y como él le contestaba.  
--- ¡Te amo Draco! no te…---  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Draco?!!!----  
Había estado flotando, ignorante del como lo hacia, disfrutando de las caricias proporcionadas por la brisa, para de pronto, tener conciencia de sus limitaciones y caer al vacío como si lo arrastrara una pesada bludger al fondo. Harry abrió los ojos tan aprisa que parecía en verdad estar cayendo a la nada. Quedo atónito al escuchar sus propias palabras, no creía lo que había ocurrido ¡¡Debía ser un sueño!! Pero no, en su mano aun había rastros de su savia disolviéndose en el agua. ¡¡No era verdad!! No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy? ¿Por que pronunció ese nombre?... de miles y miles de hombres en el mundo… ¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente Draco Malfoy el que saliera a relucir como autor principal de sus más atrevidas y excitantes fantasías?

Cuando más sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos y recriminaciones, los fuertes golpeteos de tío Vernon en la puerta del baño lo trajo a la realidad de una forma abrupta.  
--- ¡¡Vamos, ya sal de ahí!! ¿Acaso piensas que me regalan el agua? ¡¡Sal ahora!!---  
--- ¡Ya voy!---

Aturdido y molesto por la interrupción, Harry vuelve a asearse lo más rápido que puede para no ser regañado una vez más, se mete en el pijama (cortesía de Dudley) y sin mirar a nadie a la cara, sale corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto. Después de prepararse para dormir, ya acostado en su cama, continúa repasando lo que pasó bajo la regadera… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?... ¿Qué diablos se le metió en la cabeza?... Tal vez fue un cable cruzado en su cerebro… ¿Por qué Malfoy? Con tantos chicos en Hogwarts…diversos rostros…varias formas y estaturas…y tenia que decir el nombre de su rival.

----¡¡¡Aahhrrgg!!!---

Lanzaba un grito ahogado por una almohada… bajo ésta, Harry permaneció recostado por largo rato, resignado a no hallarle una respuesta satisfactoria a su incógnita. Ya no tenía caso seguir pensando en ese asunto, decidido a no darle más importancia de la debida, se dispone a descansar, pues, a pesar de cómo se llevó a cabo la masturbación, del desenlace tan extraño que tuvo, quedó tan complacido y relajado que no tardó en dormir profundamente y por muy raro que parezca…sin pesadillas.

Los días pasaron…y los encuentros sexuales con Draco también…no podía seguir engañándose más, esta nueva forma de sentir llegaba llena de sorpresas…y…para ser sincero consigo mismo…debía admitir que en verdad… Draco Malfoy…era un chico muy hermoso. Ahora la silueta tenía rostro y color…ya podía ver sus ojos grises y seductores devorar su pene con la mirada, veía también, como sus dedos se perdían en los rubios y platinados cabellos del joven Slytherin, al retirárselos del rostro después del orgasmo. ¿Cómo podía negarlo después de ver esa hermosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción? Aunque solo fuera en sus fantasías, algo le decía que era verdad, no podía negarlo más…se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy.

Por otra parte, los profesores también iban y venían de la casa Dursley, muchos se daban por vencidos, por que Dudley no ponía de su parte…no prestaba atención, no presentaba trabajos completos y no avanzaba en las lecturas de los capítulos a revisar. Los tíos se daban el lujo de correrlos y buscar a otros de más experiencia, pero no con la joven Wendy, ya que sabían que la tierna tutora de matemáticas, era del agrado de su muchachito. Asì que, hacían lo posible para evitar que se fuera. Esa noche, Vernon y Petunia planearon dejarlos solos, saldrían a tomar un café bajo cualquier pretexto, abriéndole así las puertas al romance a su bello querubín, le dejarían dinero a Dudders para que pidiera una pizza, y sacarían a Harry de la casa para que no molestara a la dulce parejita.

Harry no hizo caso de irse, subiría a su habitación a encerrarse apenas se retiraran sus tíos, no tenía ganas de salir, en realidad no quería perderse el gran espectáculo, cuando Wendy mandara por un tubo a su primo, Harry quería asiento de primera fila para no perderse ningún detalle. Esa tarde, fue testigo de como se arreglaba y escogía la ropa con ayuda de su mamá, y como de su papá recibía consejos y escogía la música para "la cita".  
Después de unas últimas recomendaciones, los padres del improvisado Romeo se fueron deseándole suerte (claro, según ellos no la necesitaba, pero en opinión de Harry y de todos nosotros, necesitaría más que un milagro) por fin los dejaron solos. Dudley cerró la puerta, al girarse, vio que Harry se encontraba de pie en la escalera y no perdió la oportunidad de molestarlo.  
--- ¿Qué esperas para largarte? ò ¿Quieres permanecer aquí para aprender?---  
Harry frunciendo el ceño en señal de duda preguntó.  
--- ¿Aprender? ¿De ti? ¿Qué podría aprender de ti? ----  
--- ¿No es obvio? De los dos seré el primero en tener una cita, y quisiste quedarte a ver, ya que será lo más cerca que estarás de un encuentro romántico.---

La cara de Harry cambió por un momento, dividido entre la sorpresa y las ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas, pero ¡vaya con el bodoquito de mamá y papá!... ¡mira que eso es tener la autoestima en alto!, pensaba para sus adentros. Miró a su primo con una gran sonrisa y trató de seguir con la plática sin estallar en risotadas.  
--- ¡Debes estar bromeando! Lo único que podría aprender de ti serían puras estupideces… ¿para que querría yo eso?---  
Dudley dirigió a su primo una mirada asesina, antes de contestar con la misma intención.  
--- Sabes bien a que me refiero…tù no tienes nada…ni padres que te ayuden y aconsejen para tener una cita, ni los recursos para conseguir una pareja… ¡Estás solo!…sin nada a tu favor.---

Después de hablar, de lanzar su estocada final. Una gran expresión llena de satisfacción y crueldad invadió el regordete rostro de Dudley al ver que logró molestarlo, de herirlo con la tan efectiva carta de los padres fallecidos, pero, el efecto fue fugaz… en el rostro de Harry no desapareció la calma como antes…parecía que el mejor truco de Dudley, no hacía ya tanto daño en el chico como antes.  
---- En algo tienes razón Porky…---  
Contestó Harry, dejando perplejo y con cara de tonto a Dudders, al tratar de entender a que se refería.  
--- Mis padres no me habrían ayudado de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron los tuyos…¡¡por que no lo necesito para tener citas!!…(exclamó levantando el volumen de la voz, como tratando de llegar hasta el ultimo rincón del cerebro de su primo)…mis padres trajeron a este mundo a un hombre…no a un mocoso mimado como tú, al que hay que retenerle a las chicas con un aumento en su sueldo para que no se vayan…---

Donde antes había una sonrisa burlona y cínica, ahora solo existía una mueca llena de rabia que desfiguraba el regordete rostro de su primo, en sus ojos se vislumbraba una mezcla de odio y coraje hacia Harry. Con un acostumbrado y estridente grito, continuó con la pelea.  
--- ¡¡Eres un imbecil!! Dirías lo que fuera solo para molestarme…no eres nada, ni siquiera un ser humano, mucho menos un hombre…¡¡Eres un anormal!! Y así jamás tendrás una cita…¡¡No tendrás nada!! ---

Harry tomó lo anterior de quien venía…de un perfecto tarado, criado por otros más retrasados que él. Así que, no se alteró. Y solo para fastidiarle más la velada, sonrió con total naturalidad y autosuficiencia, que parecía venirle original, tomó actitud de gran conocedor y hombre de mundo (básicamente imitando a Sirius) barrió a su primo con la mirada, tomó la postura de su padrino (algo majestuosa y soberbia a la vez…no era idéntica, pero le sirvió para apantallar al baboso de Dudley) y empezó a darle el tiro de gracia.  
--- ¡¡Eres tan poca cosa!! ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he tenido ninguna cita? …para que lo sepas, el año pasado hubo un baile en mì colegio y muchas chicas me invitaron a ir con ellas.---

Dudley perdió toda expresión en su rostro, la postura tomada por Harry le tiraba todo argumento de defensa… ¿sería cierto?... parecía sincero… no podía creerlo.  
--- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Estas mintiendo! Jamás has estado cerca de una chica, mucho menos te han invitado a salir.----  
--- ¡¡Claro que sí!! Incluso algunas se iban llorando cuando tuve que rechazar su invitación.---   
--- ¡¡Eres un mentiroso!!---

Harry no siguió con la charla, solo le lanzó una mirada despectiva y subió algunos escalones rumbo a su habitación, iba muerto de risa. Dudley tenía deseos de abalanzarse sobre él, quería romperle toda la cara y hacerle confesar la veracidad de su historia… y lo habría hecho de no ser por dos cosas: número 1… La varita… que siempre llevaba consigo y bien ò mal, sabia que con eso no debía meterse. Y número 2… Wendy acababa de llegar, la silueta de la joven estaba de pie frente a la puerta lista para apretar el timbre.

Dudley salió corriendo a abrir a su preciosa invitada sin poder siquiera desquitarse, eso ya lo harían sus padres por él cuando lleguen (rumiaba). Antes de irse a su cuarto, Harry le lanzó una mirada de asco, pero, al subir el tercer peldaño de la escalera. Alcanzó a ver de reojo que algo se movía entre los arbustos del patio trasero, extrañado por esto, decidió regresar sobre sus pasos è ir a investigar, cuando fue interceptado por su primo y Wendy.  
--- ¡Pasa! Ponte cómoda.---  
--- Gracias.---

El pobre remedo de galán y la joven invitada, entraban en dirección a la sala cuando las miradas de los tres personajes se encontraron en el mismo punto.  
--- ¡Buenas tardes Harry!---  
Saludo amable y coquetamente la joven al chico de verdes ojos, gentileza que no paso inadvertida por el insignificante Otelo.  
--- ¡Buenas tardes Wendy! ¿Cómo has estado?---  
La gota que desbordara el vaso…Harry sonreía a la visita divertido por la rabieta interna que sufría Dudley, era más que suficiente este ejemplo (tan oportuno), para demostrarle al escéptico de su primo que no había mentido con respecto a lo anterior. De reojo, advertía el tono subido de la cara del improvisado pretendiente, señal de que no tardaría en arder Troya.   
--- ¡¡Ya te ibas ¿verdad?!!---  
--- ¡¡Aahh!! ¿No tomaras la merienda con nosotros, otra vez?---

Siempre que venía Wendy a dar la clase, se daba un bien servido refrigerio, con el fin de que Romeo tuviera tiempo para cortejar a su Julieta…y claro, Harry no estaba invitado a participar de el.  
--- Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho trabajo que terminar antes de volver a la escuela.---

A Harry le habría gustado sentarse con ellos a comer, solo para seguir molestando a Dudders, pero eso le traería serios problemas con sus tíos, de por si, seguro ya los tendría solo por cruzar palabras con ella.  
Además, tenía curiosidad por la supuesta presencia en el jardín, pues estaba seguro de haber visto algo…posiblemente se tratara de Dobby ò de Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley que seguro no llegó a la ventana.  
--- ¿En serio? Y ¿A qué escuela vas?---

Dudley sintió una fría corriente recorrer toda su espalda, cuando Wendy hubo formulado su pregunta…solo esperaba que el sonso de su pariente continuara con la rutina creada por su padre, en caso de que alguna visita indagara en lo anterior.  
--- Acabo de entrar a quinto año… en… San Bruto…---  
El tono usado en la mención del grado escolar no le hizo gracia a Dudley, que entendió la indirecta frunciendo el seño con ira.

Seguro todos recordarán que San Bruto es un centro de seguridad para jóvenes delincuentes incurables…cualquiera diría que decir todo esto afectaría menos a un conocido que decirle simplemente que el niño va a un colegio de magia y hechicería. Al decir la segunda lo único que conseguirías es hacer un buen chiste, pero con el primero…nada más imagínense lo que pensarían ustedes…pero curiosamente, a la joven asesora, esto le pareció atractivo, ya que dio pie a más preguntas.  
--- ¿En verdad vas a ese lugar? Dicen que son unos salvajes con los chicos que ahí estudian…debes pasarla muy mal…---

El tono de la chica en las ultimas palabras, insinuaban querer consolar al muchacho en su pena, cosa que ambos primos notaron. Harry sonrió agradecido a la noble samaritana y buscó acabar con la plática lo más pronto posible.  
--- No mucho…ya no te afecta cuando te acostumbras…---  
--- Debes ser muy fuerte para que no le prestes importancia…y… ¿Tienes novia?---  
Era más que obvio que a la vecina le gustaban los chicos peligrosos, miraba al joven león con lascivo interés…Harry iba a contestar, cuando Dudley interrumpió.  
--- Wendy debemos empezar con la clase, ya vamos retrasados…---  
--- ¡Oh sí! En otra ocasión hablaremos con más libertad… ¡hasta luego!---

Lo ultimo dejaba en claro que quería decir en realidad…"cuando no estemos acompañados"…ò…"cuando me deshaga de Dudley". Lanzándole una última mirada, la supuesta parejita se dirigió a la sala, Wendy con un mensaje de franco interés, Dudders en cambio de total desprecio. Ya desembarazado de los "tortolos", se dirigió a la planta alta. Harry se pasó la tarde de ventana en ventana, buscando al intruso del patio sin conseguir nada…parecía haber sido una falsa alarma, pero aun así continuó su búsqueda.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto pudo ver cuando llegó el repartidor de pizza, no se había percatado del paso del tiempo gracias a su búsqueda, ignorándolo, de su habitación paso a la de los tíos, era bien arreglada y con fotos familiares (claro, todas sin Harry)…igual, no consiguió ver algo interesante.  
Luego fue a la pieza de Dudley, lleno de aparatos eléctricos de última tecnología, la mayoría muy maltratados, también había basura, comida chatarra y revistas obscenas abiertas de par en par en el piso todas hechas bolas, al parecer su primo trató de ocultarlas de su madre cuando ésta entró a recordarle la visita de algún profesor.  
Harry no tuvo que tomar el ejemplar para poder ver una mujer despojada de sus prendas, en páginas centrales, se encontraba una joven posando de manera seductora, y sin necesidad de buscar. Obviamente la foto llamó su atención, era la primera vez que veía como eran las mujeres desnudas, con curiosidad, tomó la revista, la chica de la fotografía estaba con las piernas abiertas exhibiendo su sexo.  
--- ¡De modo que…así son por ahí! ¿Eh? ¡Vaya!---   
Pensaba mientras ojeaba el magazín, la verdad no parecía emocionarlo en lo absoluto, no lo excitaba como debería hacerlo…por el contrario, ponía en tela de juicio el valor de ese órgano sexual.  
--- ¿De verdad esto puede ser atractivo? Se ve grotesco… ¿En serio esto le gusta a Porky?---

Pasados unos minutos y después de meditarlo por medio segundo, miró con repugnancia la revista y la arrojó alejándose de ella como si ésta tuviera veneno.  
--- ¡¡¡Guacala!!!---  
No había reparado que ¡Con esto se masturbaba Dudley!  
--- ¡¡Que asco!!---  
Sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo hacia el baño a lavarse y desinfectarse las manos y hasta los brazos, como si la suciedad escalara por su piel. Se sentía apunto de vomitar con solo imaginar que las paginas contuvieran "algo" de la esencia de Dudley, al salir al pasillo, alcanzó a oír parte de la cita de su primo y no parecía irle nada bien.

Se escuchaba la voz de Wendy reprochando la actitud de Dudley para con ella.  
--- ¡Francamente no sé en lo que estas pensando, pero yo vine aquí a trabajar!---  
--- ¡Solo digo que dejemos todo para otro día, comamos algo, divirtámonos…tu sabes…!---  
--- ¡No estas en posición de dejar todo para otro día…y eso de divertirnos no me parece posible!---  
--- ¡No veo por que no…yo puedo enseñarte algo más interesante que las matemáticas!---  
--- ¡Eres un imbecil! ¡No voy a tolerarte ni un segundo más! Me voy… y dile a tus padres que busquen a otra, por que ya no te soporto.---  
En seguida se escuchó que la chica tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba para marcharse.  
--- ¡Oye! No puedes irte, mis padres ya te pagaron este día.---  
--- Si es por dinero…aquí esta…y no me vuelvan a llamar, por que ni loca volvería a ayudarte.---  
--- ¡Ah no! Ya te lo pagaron y ahora lo trabajas.---  
Se escucharon varios murmullos y luego un bofetón, Harry se acercó a la escalera y comenzó a bajar lentamente para ver que todo estuviera bien.  
--- ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreves?!! ¡Yo soy una tutora! ¡¡No una prostituta!!---  
--- ¡¡Tú serás lo que yo quiera que seas!!---

Lo que se percibió después pasó en cosa de segundos, se escucharon gritos ahogados por una grotesca mano, un golpe, gemidos y forcejeos llenos de angustia y desesperación. Harry no perdió el tiempo y corrió a la sala donde encontró a su primo sobre Wendy en el sillón, la chica estaba golpeada y con la blusa echa jirones, se podía apreciar entre las tiras de la prenda, parte se su sostén blanco, la respiración agitada, su rostro bañado en lagrimas y la piel de su pecho lucìa uno que otro arañón por la acción de arrancar la ropa. Wendy intentaba en vano cubrirse, escapar, pero Dudley se lo impedía. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Harry se abalanzó sobre Dudley, estaba furioso, sabía que…siempre pensó que sería capaz de cualquier cosa, pero… ¡¿Atacar a una mujer?!... ¡¿Sexo…?!... ¿Así?... Tomándolo del cabello, lo jaló hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, obligándolo a levantarse y permitiendo que la joven se escapara. La chica se encontraba aterrada, pero aun así salio rápidamente de debajo de la bestia. Miraba a Harry llena de miedo y agradecimiento a la vez, desde una distancia prudente.

Wendy no podía irse de ahí tan fácilmente…sus piernas no respondían, su cabeza estaba en blanco, quería salir corriendo y no parar hasta encontrarse en su casa, pero ¿Y Harry? Éste aun forcejeaba con su robusto primo tratando de dominarlo, de mantenerlo bajo control. Cuando vio que la chica se encontraba parada sin moverse, Harry le grito…  
--- ¡¡¡Vete!! ¡¡Diles a tus papas!!---  
Wendy apenas avanzó unos pasos sin poder quitarles la vista de encima, Dudley comenzaba a levantarse y trató de golpear a Harry que logró esquivarlo de milagro.  
--- ¡¡¡Vete!!!---  
La joven por fin reaccionó y salio corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección a su casa. Dejando a Harry solo con el animal de Dursley. Éste al ver que la chica escapó, trató de seguirla, quería evitar que hablara a como diera lugar, ò lo metería en problemas, pero Harry se abrazó de sus piernas derribándolo una vez más.  
--- ¡¡Eres un imbecil!! ¿Ves lo que haz hecho?... ¡¡Esa perra me denunciara!! ---

Al ver que la muchacha se encontraba fuera de peligro, Harry logra levantarse, ahora tenía que salir del área de ataque, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…creía conocer a Dudley…pero…  
--- ¡¿Qué haz dicho?! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste atacarla?---

Harry ahora buscaba escapar, desgraciadamente, aun usa las camisas de Dudley, éste tomó un extremo de la playera y lo jaló hacia él, al sentir el jalón, Harry pierde sus gafas, sin importarle, igual se gira y trata de patearlo en la cara, pero su primo lo desvía y logra colocarse encima de él, inutilizándole las piernas, cegado por la ira comienza a estrangularlo.  
--- ¡¡¡Ya me tienes harto!!! ¡¡¡Estoy cansado de ti!!! ¡¡¡Por tu culpa esa puta va a meterme en problemas!!! ¡¡¡Me meterán a la cárcel!!!---

Dudley seguía apretando con fuerza el cuello de su primo, buscando ciegamente acabar con él. Harry comenzaba a asfixiarse, por más que le daba golpes en sus brazos y cara, no podía librarse de su ataque. Gracias a que Dursley estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, no alcanzaba a sacar su varita del pantalón, el pequeño Gryffindor trataba de abrirle las manos sin éxito alguno, empezaba a perder la fuerza por la falta de aire, su primo estaba como loco, habría logrado asesinarlo de no ser por… unos gruñidos…

Unos fuertes y aterradores bufidos, salidos de quien sabe donde, llegaban a oídos de ambos jóvenes. Dudley dejó de apretar el cuello de su primo, para tratar de averiguar la procedencia de tales sonidos, momento aprovechado por Harry para tomar un poco de oxigeno… cuando…

Una enorme sombra saltó sobre Dursley, arrancando con violencia el enorme bulto de encima del muchacho. Dejando libre a la tierna presa de la descomunal bestia. Cuando Harry pudo recuperar el aliento y reaccionar a lo acontecido a su alrededor, escuchó como claramente su primo luchaba con una terrible criatura, al lograr colocar sus gafas en su lugar y ya con su vista un poco más clara, logró ver mejor como un enorme perro negro atacaba a Dudley y como éste a su vez, trataba de huir de él. 

La enorme fiera le había mordido los brazos y arañado el rostro y el torso, Dudley estaba asustado y con la camisa rota. Sin saber como, logró librarse de su canino agresor y arrastrarse hasta el rincón de la sala, donde se encontraba la falsa chimenea, tomó el atizador para defenderse, a penas se giró para encestarle el primer golpe, se paralizó, debido a una espeluznante visión.

La negra criatura que ante él se encontraba comenzaba… ¡¡a ponerse en pie!!… ¡¡tomando forma humana!! Dudley era testigo mudo de cómo sus patas, ante sus ojos se transformaban en manos…de como su rostro perdía pelo y tomaba facciones humanas… el enorme perro que al principio peleaba contra él…ahora se había convertido en un hombre alto, de cabello largo y bien arreglado, fuerte, vestido de camisa, pantalón, botas y gabardina negra…sus ojos tan negros como su ropa, despedían una intensa energía, tal vez con Harry podrían ser suaves y dulces, pero con los enemigos de su ahijado…esos bellos ojos obscuros irradiaban odio.

Dudley estaba aterrado, bañado en sudor y en lagrimas, su palidez no tenia nada que ver con ser blanco ò ingles (ya saben, dicen que los ingleses tienen la piel tan blanca como la leche) un frío mortal reinaba en todo su cuerpo, temblaba como hoja al viento y parecía que algo, nada que ver con el agua ò el llanto, había mojado sus pantalones.  
--- ¡¡Un…un hombre… lobo!! ¡¡¡¡UN HOMBRE LOBO!!!! ---

El hombre que antes había sido un animal, estaba furioso, miraba al cerdo de Dursley con repulsión y aborrecimiento, deseaba matarlo ahí mismo…arrancarle cada parte de su cuerpo con sus enormes fauces…hacerle pagar cada segundo que estuvo lastimando a su hijo.  
--- ¡¡¡Maldito bastardo!!!---  
Su voz sonaba atronadora è invadía toda la casa, era tan fuerte è imponente como el ladrido del perro en el que se había presentado. Dudley guardó silencio a su lloriqueo por temor a un nuevo ataque.  
--- ¡¡¡Te atreviste a lastimar a mi ahijado!!! ¡¡¡Te haré pagar por ello!!! ¡¡¡Te mataré!!!---

¿Su ahijado? ¿Ahijado? Dudley estaba mudo, empezaba a entender ante quien se encontraba… ya no solo temblaba de miedo, lloraba y gemía de terror…¡¡Era él!! …¡¡En realidad tenía un padrino!! ¡¡Harry no estaba mintiendo!! Dursley no perdía de vista al hombre que apareció ante él. Con el poco aliento que le quedaba, y la voz quebrada, comenzó a suplicar por su vida.  
--- ¡¡Po…por favor…no… no me mate…señor…!! ¡¡No… no me mate…se lo…suplico!!---

Lloraba y lloraba como un pequeño lechón al que llevaban directo al matadero, toda la escena solo le produjo asco a Sirius, en su mirada aun se reflejaba el desprecio y el deseo de acabar con él. Con terror Dudley vio que su verdugo saco de sus ropas una varita de madera y que con paso pausado comenzaba a acercarse a donde se encontraba. El diminuto puerquito ya se imaginaba lo que ese "objeto" era en realidad, gimoteando con más fuerza, ya se creía perdido, ya se veía a si mismo convertido en polvo…cuando Harry lo llamó.  
--- ¡¡No espera!!---

El hombre alto y de movimientos elegantes, se detuvo al sonido de la voz del pequeño mago, como si éste tuviera algún poder sobre él. Harry logró ponerse de pie a la vez que se sobaba el cuello, su padrino dejó su presa no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, para ir a atenderlo, revisar que su muchacho estuviera bien. Y por el bien de Dudley…más le valía que así fuera. Éste habría aprovechado el momento para huir de no ser por el miedo y por que sus piernas no le respondían.

Dejando de lado al cerdo aquel. Sirius corrió al lado de su niño para averiguar su estado, empezó a revisarle el color, el cuello y que no tuviera problemas al respirar.  
--- ¡¡Harry!! ¿Estás bien?---  
--- ¡Sí…eso creo!---  
Furioso, Sirius volvió a dirigirse a Dudley, que no paraba de temblar en el rincón de la sala.  
--- ¡¡Ese desgraciado pagara por lo que te ha…!!---  
--- ¡¡No tranquilízate!!---   
Harry lo tomó del brazo para evitar que cometiera una locura.  
--- Estoy bien, pero tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?---  
--- ¿Qué más? Vine a verte…estaba aburrido en casa, y como hoy iban a venir por ti decidí adelantarme y avisarte.---  
Era el mismo de siempre…atrabancado è impetuoso. Harry escuchaba boquiabierto la explicación de su padrino sin dar crédito a sus palabras.  
--- ¡¡Pero Sirius!! El ministerio aun te busca…no puedes salir así como así… ¿Qué pasaría si te atrapan?---  
--- ¡¡Que saldría en primera plana!! …¡¡ja, ja, ja!!---  
Sirius vio que esto no le hizo gracia al chico y con expresión seria le reclamó.  
--- ¡¡Ay no!! Tú también vas a empezar.---  
--- ¿A que te refieres?---

Para empezar su historia, tomó asiento en la sala y con curiosidad revisó la caja de pizza en busca de algo sabroso para degustar.  
--- Pues ¿Qué más puede ser? …Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco me tienen prohibido siquiera asomarme a la puerta, ¡Estoy cansado de estar encerrado! Ya soporte 12 años en Azkaban y ahora quieren dejarme en casa…oye… ¿Qué es esto?---

Harry escuchaba sin poder evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, contrario a Dudley que oía aterrado cada palabra de la conversación. Harry estaba muy emocionado…por fin llegó el día para partir de su prisión y lo mejor era que sería de la mano de su padrino…sin poder contenerse, saltó a los brazos de éste.  
--- ¡¡Sirius!! Me da mucho gusto verte.---  
Recibiéndolo con entusiasmo, Sirius tomó a su muchacho y se aferró a él. Ambos estaban felices de volver a verse en circunstancias…digamos… más "tranquilas".  
--- ¡A mi también me da gusto verte Harry! …Y dime… ¿Cómo haz estado? A parte claro de todo esto y… (Reparando por fin en las ropas de su muchacho) ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? Esa ropa apenas le vendría bien a esta casa, ¡Son enormes!---  
--- Bueno…en realidad es por que a ésa casa (Mirando de reojo a su primo) ya no le quedaba ò no le gustaba, que me lo dieron a mi.---  
Sin notarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tener que decirle a su padrino el origen de su guardarropa, ya que él venia muy bien vestido. Sirius quedó impactado con la respuesta del chico.  
--- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¡¡ ¿Acaso estos sujetos te tienen viviendo de limosnas?!!---  
---¡¡…Puuesss…!!---  
Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron hacia Dudley que le rogaba guardara silencio, pero no fue necesario, Sirius también se giró a verle. Éste de inmediato intentó librarse del castigo.  
--- ¡¡¡…No…no señor…yo no tengo la culpa…fueron mis padres…ellos fueron…si quiere cómaselos a ellos... pero a mi no me haga daño!!!---  
Los dos, padrino y ahijado, lo miraban con desprecio y pena. Sirius hizo una mueca de asco con solo imaginarse dicha escena.  
--- ¿Cómo te atreves? Yo no como porquerías.---

Harry sonrió por la respuesta de su tutor, luego, para después preguntar por algo que éste dijo antes.  
--- Entonces… ¿Es cierto que vendrán por mí?---  
Sirius inspeccionaba curioso el platillo muggle ante él, decidiendo que parte comería primero de la pizza combinada entre salami, carne, champiñones y hawaiana.  
--- ¡Claro! Vendrá toda una comitiva.---  
Después de decidir, buscó unos cubiertos y al no encontrarlos, chasqueo sus dedos llamando la atención de…  
--- ¡Eh gordo! Trae unos cubiertos ¡Ahora!---  
--- ¡¡Sí...sí señor!!---  
--- Y ponte algo limpio…¡¡Das asco!!---  
--- ¡¡Sí…sí señor…lo que usted diga!!---  
Ni el miedo ni la sorpresa, impidieron a Dudley cumplir las ordenes del impactante hechicero, ya que, de no hacerlo podría ser terrible, y bien valdría la pena tragarse su orgullo, para no ser lastimado.

En cambio Harry, no podía creer lo que veía, jamás su primo fue tan obediente en su vida, solo ahora que creía que su supervivencia corría peligro. Con cuidado, el muchacho se acerca al oído de su padrino…y...  
--- Oye... Sirius…la pizza no se come con cubiertos…---  
--- Y ¿Por qué no? No voy a ensuciar mi ropa nueva.---  
Cubierto en mano y bajo la mirada divertida de su niño, Sirius degusta elegantemente su porción dándole el visto bueno.  
--- Como te iba diciendo… (Retomando el tema) vendrán para escoltarte: Lupin, Ojoloco, Tonks, Kingsley, Elphias, Dedalus, Emmeline, Sturgis y Hestia... ---  
--- ¡¡Y tú!!---  
--- ¡¡Mmm!!---  
Parecía que Harry se había equivocado en su deducción. Por la cara que puso su padrino. Estaba de más preguntar.  
--- ¡Eehh! …bueno… yo…se supone que debería estar en casa esperándote…---  
--- ¡¡¡Así es!!!---

Ambos se llevaron el susto de sus vidas, al oír esa voz tan familiar. Sirius casi se ahoga con la pizza, al saberse atrapado, al voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz, Harry prácticamente sabía con quien que se encontraría.

Su profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras del tercer año de colegio, R. J. Lupin. Se encontraba detrás del sillón principal a espaldas de uno y otro, se veía muy molesto. A diferencia de su padrino, que trataba de evitar la mirada del tercero, Harry estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, aun estaba algo delgado, y su bello rostro, estaba un tanto demacrado a causa de su mal, pero nada de eso mermaba su atractiva persona, y a diferencia de la ultima vez, vestía mucho mejor, una túnica de color café oscuro y botas que le hacían juego.  
Dejaba en claro la influencia de Sirius Black en su vestir. Ya que ambos estaban a la última moda. Cruzado de brazos y con mirada fulminante, Remus exige una explicación a su compañero de escuela ahí presente.  
--- ¡¡ ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí?!!---  
.--- ¡¡Ah!! …¡Hola Remus! …(Sonrisa encantadora)... ¿Ya llegaron? …¡¡Eh!! …¿No quieres de comer?---

Remus tenía ganas de gritarle. Decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero se contuvo por respeto al chico…ya lo tratarían en casa…lo que pensó Remus se reflejaba en su rostro tan claramente que cualquiera que se tomara la molestia, podría haberlo leído, lo que le dio a Harry la impresión, de que algo más que solo compañerismo había entre ellos.

Los ojos que fulminaban a Sirius, le recordaron a Harry al hombre lobo ya transformado, deseoso de asesinar a alguien y por lo visto encontró a quien.  
--- ¡Se supone que estas ocultándote del ministerio! ¿De que nos sirve tantas precauciones si tú te sales tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso buscas que te atrapen? ò ¿Prefieres que te ate con una correa?---

Haciendo gala de sus encantos. Mismos que en muchas ocasiones le sacaran de varios problemas, (la mayoría por lo regular con el mismo Remus) Sirius trató de justificarse y de buscar absolver sus pecados.  
--- ¡OH, vamos Remus! La única diferencia entre Azkaban y la casa es el lugar. Por que igual estoy encerrado… (Esto dicho con voz de puchero) además, si no hubiera llegado primero, ése cerdo habría lesionado a Harry (Esto ultimo ya con voz más severa).---  
Remus iba a reclamarle, cuando se detuvo y miró a Dudley, quien de inmediato se puso a temblar.  
--- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Lesionado?---

Todo había terminado, Dudley no podía responder, Remus dio un paso hacia él en busca de respuestas, si no pudo con uno, menos podría con dos, pensaba el muchacho al borde de un colapso nervioso, cuando escucharon ruidos que provenían de la puerta trasera. Lo siguiente casi infarta al enorme cerdito. Muerto de miedo vio entrar a más "verdugos", todos vistiendo túnicas, pues afuera ya era de noche, y no tendrían problemas de que alguien los viera. Los antes mencionados por Sirius llegaban uno detrás del otro. La escolta designada por Albus Dumbledore para protección de Harry se encontraba ahora ante él, listos a cumplir su misión.

Muchos de los nuevos personajes le eran completamente desconocidos. Una joven de coloridos cabellos apenas llegó a la sala, corrió animosa a la caja de pizza a tomar una gran rebanada.  
--- ¡¡Mmm huele rico!! ¿Qué comen, me dan?---  
Y sin esperar respuestas se sirve. Ojoloco miraba con desaprobación el comportamiento de la chica, y como era su costumbre le llama la atención.  
--- ¿Acaso no tienes modales? Primero saluda.---  
--- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Hola Harry! …Por qué tu eres Harry Potter ¿Verdad? ---  
Ojoloco la veía con exasperación, no creyó que existiera alguien tan desesperante…además de Sirius claro.  
--- ¡Por algo vienen del mismo árbol!--- 

Harry los veía contento de saber que se iría con ellos, pero por más que buscaba, no entendía a que se referían con eso del "mismo árbol". Viendo la expresión de duda en el chico Y dado que no se conocían, Sirius se dispuso a aclararle sus dudas, y a la vez aprovecho para presentarlos.  
--- Harry, ella es mi prima… Nymphadora Tonks.---  
--- ¡Llámame Tonks cariño!---  
Brindándole un coqueto guiño de ojo.

Por el simple hecho de ser familia de Sirius y por la imagen tan rebelde y divertida de la chica, Harry simpatizó de inmediato con ella, acompañado por Tonks, fue en busca de su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, mientras su padrino contentaba a Remus con su singular encanto. Harry pensó que francamente le costaría mucho trabajo, pero cuando regreso con todas sus cosas, ya estaban riendo los dos como si no hubiera pasado nada malo…y más sorprendente aun, fue ver a Dudley sirviendo bebidas a los recién llegados con expresión de pánico y cuidando cada movimiento que los extraños realizaran. Sumiso, obediente y amable al chasquido de los dedos de su padrino, Dudley cumplía cada orden al pie de la letra.  
--- ¡Oye tú gordo! ¡Danos de beber!---  
--- ¡Sí señor!---  
--- ¡Atiende a mis amigos! ¡Sus copas están vacías!---  
--- ¡Sí señor!---  
--- Sirius, no lo trates así.---  
Sirius sonrió con ternura ante la amabilidad de Remus.  
--- ¡Pero si estoy siendo amable con él…si supieras lo que en verdad quiero hacerle!---  
Ante tal amenaza y mirada fulminante hacia Dursley, Remus mejor guardó silencio y Dudley siguió obedeciendo.

Por fin llegó la hora de irse, después de encantar el baúl y la jaula, todos los magos rodearon a Harry, listos a prepararlo para el largo viaje que realizarían. Éste se despidió de su primo con una traviesa risita y tras desaparecer en un hechizo junto al grupo todos se marcharon… todos menos Sirius, que permaneció un poco más de tiempo para darle las últimas indicaciones al primo de Harry.  
--- Bueno gordo…esto es lo que harás ¡¡¡Y pobre de ti si no lo cumples!!!---  
--- ¡¡Sí…sí señor!!---  
--- Aquí no viste a nadie…es igual a la mentira que tan bien ensayada tienen, no existe la magia y no te encontraste con ningún hechicero… ¿Verdad?---  
--- ¡¡Sí…sí señor!!---  
Al terminar de decir esto ultimo, a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonar de una sirena policíaca. Sirius ni se inmutó ante tal sonido, pero Dudley sí… y no precisamente por que vinieran a rescatarlo. 

Ya cerca de la puerta del patio trasero, Sirius se giró para dar la última advertencia.  
--- Si te atreves a meter en problemas a mi ahijado. Te juro que te buscaré y haré de ti una bonita mochila de piel ¿entendiste?---  
--- ¡Sí señor!---  
--- Estaré vigilándote… (Luego hizo un sutil movimiento de varita, solo para que la pudiera ver) te veré donde sea y a cualquier hora.---  
Y ante la mirada del aterrado rollicito, volvió a tomar su disfraz de perro, para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Desgraciadamente la partida de la enorme bestia no brindó paz a la atormentada alma del joven, ni siquiera se había recuperado del todo, cuando a su casa entraron 4 hombres adultos. Éstos no venían de túnicas, vestían de traje y uniforme policíacos. Uno de los que usaba traje se lanzó contra Dudley con intenciones de matarlo.  
--- ¡¡¡Maldito animal!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Como pudiste atacar a mi hija?!!!---  
Un policía detuvo al padre de Wendy para evitar que atacara al chico.  
El detective llegó ante el confundido muchacho y empezó a leerle sus derechos.  
--- Dudley Dursley. Estas detenido por intento de violación. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas será usado en tú contra, tienes derecho a una llamada…----  
--- ¿Que? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡¡Suéltenme!! ¡¡No tienen pruebas!!---  
--- ¡Claro! Y todos esos arañones seguro te los hiciste estudiando ¿No?---  
--- ¿Arañones? ¿Cuáles araño…?---

Con toda la impresión del ataque del perro y la llegada de los demás hechiceros, Dudley había ignorado el daño que la criatura le había causado. Al verse tan lastimado y después de unir cabos…su mirada y su rostro se desfiguro en un grito de terror.  
--- ¡¡¡Aaarrggg!!! ¡¡¡He sido mordido por un hombre lobo!!! ¡¡¡He sido atacado por un hombre lobo!!!---  
--- ¡¡Sí como no!!---  
--- ¡¡Llévenselo!!---

Dudley salió de su casa esposado y escoltado por policías, gritando como loco que había sido atacado por una bestia infernal y que no quería transformarse en una. Sus padres recién llegaban a la cuadra cuando alcanzaron a ver tal alboroto y a los vecinos observando semejante espectáculo…la mayor pesadilla de tía Petunia era hecha realidad ante sus ojos.  
Cuando Vernon se estacionó frente a su casa, vieron que subían a su hijo a la patrulla, lleno de rasguños y pegando alaridos como un demente, se lo llevaban como a un criminal peligroso. Los padres del joven salieron y abordaron al detective exigiendo explicaciones, cuando el padre de Wendy los embistió con deseos de aniquilarlos también.

Todo el lugar quedo hecho un infierno, lleno de gente curiosa por saber lo ocurrido, autos que pasaban por allí se quedaron a enterarse de todo, discusiones y golpes de padres peleando a puños, Petunia llorando ante la vergüenza y la incertidumbre del futuro de su hijo, alegando que de seguro era un error…que no podía ser real. Todo esto tenía por testigo mudo a un enorme perro negro que los observaba de lejos, para después tomar camino contrario con rumbo a casa, con su familia que lo espera con los brazos abiertos y uno que otro regaño, una cosa es segura…Dudley Dursley no volvería a ver a los perros negros como antes, y mucho menos a la luna llena.

Fin del capitulo: 5.

¡¡Por fin lo terminé!! Realmente esperó que les guste y para todos aquellos que buscaban piel, disfruten del capitulo. Prometo que a partir de aquí habrá un menú más extenso de carnes frescas. Y por fa, háganme saber lo que les ha parecido hasta ahora la historia. Como ya saben, este fanfic se lo dedico a mi querida hermanita Luna Addams alias Stella Magdala Umbrae ò a Stella Magdala Umbrae alias Luna Addams. Que no deja de brindarme su apoyo, ya ven la gran ventaja que tiene la red de ser quien tú quieras y llamarte como se te de la regalada gana.

Si desean escribirme algún comentario mi correo 

Gracias…y… 

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: 6. Vacaciones en la mansión Black.

No había lugar y momento más maravilloso en el mundo, que el que estaba viviendo Harry en ese instante. La noche era fresca y extraordinaria para volar, ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Salir de la casa de los Dursley, usar su escoba para transportarse y pasar el resto de sus vacaciones en la casa de la persona más extraordinaria en el mundo…el gran Sirius Black.

Cuando lo preparaban para el viaje, le mostraron un pequeño papel en donde estaba escrita una dirección, todo tenía que ser en secreto, debido a un hechizo de protección, realizado en ese lugar, ya que ahí se llevarían acabo muchas cosas importantes…la mayoría relacionadas con la llegada de Lord Voldemort.  
Después de lo ocurrido al final del cuarto grado y de la llegada de Harry a casa de sus tíos. Nada más sabía del mundo mágico…siempre que recibía el profeta, buscaba nervioso en la primera plana donde se imaginaba, debía estar alguna noticia sobre el tema, pero, no había ni el más mínimo reporte sobre ataques, asesinatos, ò cualquier otra agresión relacionada con la llegada del que no debe nombrarse.

Pero, ahora sería diferente, llegaría a una casa donde sí se hablaría del tema…no habría secretos, bueno al menos eso esperaba. Harry llevaba ya varios minutos de vuelo en compañía de tan impresionante y variado grupo. Cuando se dirigieron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. A la casa de su padrino, la noble y ancestral mansión Black… ¡una mansión!…pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones en una verdadera mansión…tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla… ¿Sería muy grande? …¿Lujosa? …Después de realizar un suave aterrizaje en un amplio jardín, todos los presentes entraron a una casa, que al principio se presentaba invisible, para después revelar una extraordinaria y antigua construcción, en silencio, cada miembro del grupo entró escoltando al joven mago.

La primera impresión jamás se olvida, ¡Cuanta verdad hay en estas palabras! La casa no era tan alegre como su dueño, de hecho… era escalofriante. El recibidor no tenía mucha luz, por lo que daba la impresión de estar pintada de negro ò de algún otro color oscuro…Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros antiguos y de adornos con animales bastante siniestros. La escalinata era amplia, con una alfombra muy vieja y roída, apenas si se podía apreciar el color rojo sangre de ésta, las escaleras llegaban a una terraza conectada al pasillo del segundo piso. El cual tenía un enorme candelabro dorado, ò que en algún momento lo fue, pues estaba muy descuidado lleno de velas apagadas. La sala mostraba gran elegancia de antaño, dejaba en claro el buen gusto de sus dueños, los sillones eran de un material muy fino, parecía piel ò algún otro tipo de felpudo que Harry no conocía, había un enorme piano de cola, negro, con lo que parecía un enorme arreglo floral, el único adorno vivo y fresco, ya que el resto se veía bastante deteriorado.

Cada integrante de la comitiva del chico, fue entrando en silencio al recibidor de la maltrecha  
Pero elegante residencia, caminaban con tal cuidado, que parecía que querían evitar el despertar de un feroz dragón ò de no ser descubiertos por algún enemigo.  
--- Pasa Harry, pero guarda silencio.---

Le invitaba y advertía a la vez Remus. Extrañado por tantas precauciones, Harry iba a pregunta el por que, pero antes de que pudieran responderle Tonks le tapa la boca para evitar que hablara en volumen normal y en tenue voz le dice…  
--- No hables, por que si ella oye el más mínimo ruido, empezara a…---  
--- ¡¡¡Aaarrgg!!!---  
Demasiado tarde. Tonks no pudo terminar su explicación cuando los gritos de una mujer  
Anciana al parecer, escondida en el recibidor, invadieron el lugar, estallando los oídos de todos los presentes.

--- ¡¡¡Malditos mal nacidos que osan mancillar con su presencia esta noble mansión!!! ¡¡¡Lárguense!!!---

Los alaridos de la mujer eran tan estridentes, que ni con las manos fuertemente pegadas a los oídos lograban apagar tal escándalo. Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando, además, ¿Quien es esa señora y por que se encontraba tan alterada?, iba ha preguntarle a Tonks cuando la chica se le adelantó.  
--- ¡¡¡Tonks… ¿Quién es…?!!!---  
--- ¡¡¡Remus calla a tu suegra!!!---  
--- ¿Su suegra? …oye Tonks… ¿A que te refieres con eso de tu sue…?---

No hubo tiempo para responderle. De inmediato entraron Remus, Ojoloco y Kingsley, tratando de cubrir el cuadro de la señora que aun continuaba pegando sus chillidos. Harry observaba asustado desde la pared junto a Tonks toda la operación, después de hacerla callar, todos fueron conducidos a la cocina para poder hablar mejor, al parecer, ahí era donde se podía platicar con más tranquilidad y se responderían todas sus preguntas.

Aprovechando la calma de la habitación, Harry tomó asiento y buscó entre sus acompañantes quien le respondiera todas sus dudas, la primera fue Tonks.  
--- ¿Quién era esa señora?---  
--- La madre de Sirius…algo así como una tía para mi…ò ¿Sería acaso una tía abuela?... bueno yo que sé, soy muy mala en eso de los árboles genealógicos.---   
--- ¡¡¡La madre de Sirius!!!---

La noticia había dejado muy impresionado a Harry, jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien tan importante de la familia de su padrino estuviera en tales circunstancias.  
--- Pero ¿Qué hace ahí y por que grita todo el tiempo?---  
--- ¿Que por qué grita todo el tiempo? Fácil, por que no nos quiere en su casa…nos considera escoria. ---  
--- ¿Escoria? ¿Por que?---  
--- Por que así fue siempre…mis padres no eran como los tuyos…Harry.---  
--- ¡¡¡Sirius!!!---

Con gran rapidez y olvidándose de todo, Harry se levantó de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de su padrino, recibiéndolo éste con gran calidez. Ninguno en la cocina quería interrumpir tan tierno reencuentro, pero la escolta del joven tenía que retirarse y deseaban despedirse del muchacho…  
--- Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos…Sr. Potter fue un placer conocerlo.---  
--- ¡¡Muchas gracias por todo!!---  
Así empezó a desfilar el resto de la escolta del joven hechicero, todos saludándole de mano y manifestándole lo emocionados que estaban por haberlo conocido, Harry apenado solo podía sonreír con timidez y agradecer cortésmente.

Cuando por fin se encontraron solos los tres, Sirius condujo a su muchacho a la mesa para ponerlo cómodo y empezar a servirle de cenar.  
--- ¿Quieres algo? Ya pasó la hora de la merienda.---  
--- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí!---  
--- Yo te ayudo.---

Mientras Remus empieza a servir la comida ya preparada de unas enormes cacerolas, Sirius toma unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y las lleva a la mesa ante Harry, con un chasquido de sus dedos éstas se descorchan solas. Sorprendiendo al chico, y dando inicio a un nuevo interrogatorio.  
--- ¡¡ ¿Cómo hiciste eso sin varita?!!---  
--- ¡¿Esto?! Son solo unos cuantos trucos para impresionar a los chicos... siempre funcionan… ¿Verdad Remus?---  
Mirando a la espalda de Remus quien nervioso dejó caer el cucharón dentro de la olla haciendo gran ruido, satisfecho de su acción, Sirius ríe divertido. Lógicamente, Harry recordó su primer formulario de preguntas.  
--- Entonces… ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?---

En ese momento, Remus llegaba con una charola, en ella traía tres platos hondos llenos de un guiso que olía delicioso y otro plato con ensalada, carne y papas. Sus mejillas estaban curiosamente rosadas al escuchar la pregunta del niño. Sirius por su parte, lo tomaba tal y como debía tomarse ese tipo de temas…tranquilamente y sin vergüenza.  
--- Así es Harry…desde que estábamos en la escuela éramos una pareja formal…desgraciadamente… ya sabes lo que pasó… ¡Pero ahora somos esposos! No legalmente por obvias razones (Refiriéndose a su estado de fugitivo)…pero pronto…---  
--- ¿Espero que esto no sea un problema para ti Harry?---  
--- ¿Por qué habría de ser un problema?---

Sirius no entendía a que se refería Remus con eso. Con tantos años lejos de ambos mundos. No sabía que a la mayoría de los muggles les disgustaban ese tipo de relaciones y ya que Harry fue criado por los peores de éstos, no se sabía a ciencia cierta que idea tenía sobre la homosexualidad. Por el contrario, para Harry, esta agradable noticia llegaba como una bendición a su nueva identidad, ahora solo tenía que hacer que aceptaran al chico que ama.  
--- No…no tengo ningún problema con eso…por el contrario…me alegro mucho por ustedes. ---

Ya no había que decir más. Remus entendió por el tono de voz del chico, que éste compartía los mismos sentimientos. Sirius por su parte, siempre había creído que todos eran así.  
--- ¿Por qué tiene que ser un problema?---  
--- Por que la mayoría de los muggles, no están de acuerdo con las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo y pensé que Harry…compartiría esos pensamientos.---  
--- Harry es muy inteligente…no se dejaría llevar por esas estupideces ¿Verdad?---  
--- ¡Claro que no! Solo que temía que ustedes también detestaran a los homosexuales.---  
--- ¿A los qué?---  
--- Así llaman los muggles a los que gustan del mismo sexo.---  
--- ¡¡Que tontería!! ¿Por qué les ponen nombres tan extraños?---  
--- ¿Cómo los llaman en el mundo mágico entonces?---  
--- Pues por sus nombres ¿Qué esperabas?---

Harry siempre imaginó que el rechazo era general, que también tendría que defenderse de los magos y brujas como de los muggles que condenaran la homosexualidad… pero… no esperaba como respuesta lo que escuchó a continuación, el primero en explicarle es Remus, debido a sus conocimientos de ambos mundos.  
.--- Mira Harry…lo que pasa es que a la mayoría de las familias de magos, en especial a las más antiguas como la de Sirius solo les importa la sangre, el ser puro ò mestizo, nada más, lo que se refiere a otros asuntos como el sexo, no importa… no se clasifica, solo se practica.---  
--- ¡Oh, vaya! Entonces… ¿No importa si es con una mujer ò con un hombre? ¿Lo que importa es que venga de una familia sangre pura?---  
--- Así es.---

Harry estaba fascinado y agradecido a la vez. Sirius por su parte no entendía exactamente a donde llevaba toda esta conversación.  
--- No entiendo… ¿Acaso a los muggles les molesta?---  
--- Sí… y mucho…en ocasiones han llegado a matarlos.----  
El elegante hechicero casi se atraganta con su bebida al oír semejante sentencia.  
--- ¡¡Pero ¿por que?!! Si no les gusta que no lo hagan ò no los miren.---  
--- Tienes razón, pero la intolerancia, ya empieza también en el mundo mágico debido a los hijos de muggles que vienen acarreando esas ideas.---  
Sirius guardó silencio para terminar de digerir todo lo anterior.  
--- ¡Vaya! Apenas me alejo 12 años y todo el mundo se pone de cabeza.---

Todos rieron animados al encontrarse en paz unos con otros, platicaron de los viejos tiempos y de los planes a futuro. Al terminar de comer una gran variedad de platillos, entre los que había helados y pasteles. Sirius apuró a Harry con lo ultimo del postre, ya que era tarde y mañana tenían mucho por hacer, tomó una vela apagada que estaba cerca de la puerta, y con soplar suavemente sobre el pabilo, ésta se encendió…sin necesidad de cerillos ò de la varita…Harry iba a preguntarle una vez más sobre la manera de hacer eso, pero su padrino le prometió que al día siguiente le enseñaría todo lo que quisiera, así Sirius llevó a su ahijado al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, la cual era grande y lujosa…más del triple de la recamara que tiene en Privet Drive, era un poco lúgubre, pero en sus buenos tiempos debió ser extremadamente elegante. Las ventanas llegaban del piso hasta el techo, con enormes cortinas de brocados dorados, la cama era amplia, con cortinas como la del colegio, excepto que estas eran de seda, casi transparentes color verde claro, la chimenea estaba decorada con figuras talladas en la misma piedra.  
--- Pasa, esta será tu habitación permanentemente…espero que te guste, ya que éste era mi cuarto cuando tenia tu edad…---

Harry estaba boquiabierto al escuchar que se quedaría en la recamara de su padrino.  
--- ¿Es en serio? ¿Esta será mi habitación?---  
--- ¡Claro! siempre que vengas ò hasta que logremos que te quedes para siempre. Será tu santuario para las travesuras y el amor…no te dejes llevar por la apariencia…ya todo esta libre de doxys y de cualquier otro bicho.---

Al entrar en la pieza, la chimenea se encendió junto con algunos candelabros, por si solos, iluminando todo a su alrededor, dentro ya estaban todas sus cosas acomodadas en cajones y armarios, la cama lista para usarse y el baño preparado.  
--- Pero… ¿Quién puso toda mi ropa en…y quién arreglo el cuarto para mí?---  
--- Dumbledore trajo de Hogwarts a algunos elfos domésticos para que hicieran habitable este lugar.---  
--- ¿Tú no tienes elfos domésticos?---  
--- Solo quedaba uno, Kreatcher, pero le di la prenda. ---

Harry sabía que para algunos elfos domésticos, la prenda era lo peor…peor que la muerte misma, no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pobre elfo. Sentado sobre la suave cama, preguntó.  
--- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le diste la prenda?---  
--- Por desobediente, grosero, igualado y contestón, siempre estuvo a favor de mi madre y cuando llegué me trató como a un desconocido…además no era seguro que una criatura tan vil como esa estuviera por aquí, metiéndose en lo que no le importa. ---  
--- Si era tan fiel a tu madre, ¿Crees que aun este por aquí, escondido?---  
--- No, pues lo eché antes de que hechizaran este lugar para que sirviera a la orden del fénix…además, los otros elfos tienen ordenes estrictas de atraparlo si lo ven a él o a algún otro rondando cerca de aquí…bueno ya es muy tarde y debes descansar, arréglate para dormir, más tarde pasaré a verte…si necesitas algo pídelo en voz alta y un elfo te servirá ¿Entendido?---  
--- ¡Sí!---

Sirius se retiró para que se diera un baño y se cambiara de ropa. A Harry siempre le había parecido muy cómoda la vida en la casa de un mago, había muchas diferencias entre la mansión  
De Sirius y la madriguera.  
En casa de Ron casi todo fallaba o no servía a la primera, como ejemplo estaban las tuberías, parecían estar jugando con los Weasley y sus visitas, el agua se acababa cuando alguien estaba todo enjabonado y tenían que rogarle a cada rato por un poco de agua y más si tenías prisa. Las puertas de los cuartos no abrían si no eras amable con ellas, y si las azotabas no te obedecían hasta que te disculparas, si querías seguir durmiendo de largo a pesar de que la señora Weasley ya había llamado, no podías, pues la misma cama te botaba al suelo, igual era si se te hacía tarde ò cuando habías planeado levantarte a cierta hora.  
En cambio, en la mansión de los Black, todo funcionaba al dedillo, las tinas se llenaban y vaciaban solas, nunca faltaba el agua, las puertas se abrían apenas se parara alguien frente a ellas, lo mismo pasaba con los cajones de los muebles, se abrían de inmediato para ofrecer el objeto que se estaba buscando. ¡¡Era fantástico!!

Después de un delicioso baño caliente, y ya listo para dormir. Harry se metió a la cama cansado de tantas aventuras, quería probar si era cierto eso de pedir algo, le apetecía un vaso de agua fría ò un jugo de naranja, pero apenas toco la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido y ni siquiera recordó despedirse de "Sus padrinos" dando las buenas noches.  
Pero no fue necesario, como lo prometió, Sirius llegó más tarde para arroparlo. Al entrar en la habitación, lo encontró completamente dormido aun con los lentes puestos y tapado hasta la cintura. "Era de esperarse que cayera rendido, debido al viaje y a la pelea con su bestial pariente" pensaba. Con cuidado, le retiró las gafas y le cubrió hasta el cuello con las mantas. Al final le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le susurró suavemente un "Buenas noches" todo bajo la tierna mirada de su pareja.  
--- Nunca imaginé que pudieras ser tan bueno con los niños…---  
--- Estoy lleno de sorpresas mí querido Remus…---

Con su niño arropado, Sirius camina rumbo a la puerta a encontrarse con su amado, dejando a su paso varias velas apagadas y las cortinas de la cama recorridas. Al llegar ante Remus, le abraza y besa amorosamente, dejando al chico en su mundo de ensueño, para ellos dirigirse al propio.

Haciendo honor a la frase ya tan choteada de "Al fin solos" y sin tener que recibir esa noche a algún miembro de la orden del fénix. Sirius y Remus se dejan llevar por el deseo, en la intimidad de su recamara. A la tenue luz de unas cuantas velas, dos bellos cuerpos masculinos se entrelazan en un apasionado y delicioso juego erótico.

Mientras ambas lenguas exploran con lujuria, la boca de su respectivo amante, las manos de Sirius recorren con desesperación el cuerpo de su bello esposo, desechando con desprecio cada prenda, como si se tratara de una estorbosa cáscara, y así poder disfrutar del delicioso fruto.  
Poco a poco, cada camisa y cada pantalón yacen abandonados por sus dueños en el piso de la habitación., con cuidado, Remus es recostado sobre las blancas y suaves sabanas de satín, para después recibir sobre sí a su señor…al primer contacto de ambos cuerpos desnudos, los besos y mimos empezaron a aumentar de intensidad, las caricias ya no se limitaban al rostro y a la espalda…ahora, las manos de Sirius se movían hacia las nalgas de su novio, apretándolas con fuerza, comenzando a explorar con dos de sus dedos, su cavidad natural, dilatando y disfrutando a la vez del pequeño botón de piel.

Después, los besos se encaminaron al cuello del joven lobezno, arrancándole gemidos cada vez que la lengua de su amo, marcaba con su saliva cada centímetro de su piel, mientras los dedos de éste se movían con cuidado y con gran energía a la vez dentro de él.  
Cada manoseo y cada roce de los labios de Sirius, despertaba en ambos, recuerdos y sensaciones inimaginables…a cada espasmo y entre jadeos, Remus buscaba refugio en la seguridad de sus brazos …ansioso y sin tener que ver el camino ya por él bien conocido, tomó entre sus manos el miembro de su pareja y empezó a sobarlo de arriba a abajo, con lujuria y necesidad a la vez, como si quisiera volver a grabar en la memoria de su piel, cada pliegue y cada línea del pene de su cónyuge, al tiempo que éste, le mordisquea con ternura sus dulces y erectos pezones.

Los besos se vuelven más profundos a cada caricia, los gemidos de ambos amantes se mezclan formando una sola voz, las manos de Remus recorren con ansiedad la ancha y fuerte espalda de su hombre, en busca de un punto de apoyo, pues, al sentir el falo de su esposo tan cerca de su hendidura, sabe que necesitara de donde sostenerse…sabiéndose dueño absoluto del pequeño lobato, Sirius penetra con brío la diminuta cueva de su pareja, haciendo que éste, arquee la espalda y trate de ahogar un grito sin éxito, al sentir como se introduce esa gran masa de carne por su estrecha abertura…adentrándose con absoluto dominio por su ceñido espacio…embistiéndole salvajemente una y otra vez hasta pegar piel con piel.

A pesar del dolor que al principio le produjo la introducción del enorme miembro… y a pesar de la fuerza con la que éste le embestía…Remus disfrutaba cada empujón y cada movimiento del poderoso intruso. El joven profesor de defensa se encontraba embriagado en el placer con cada ir y venir…en incontables ocasiones Remus trataba de decir algo a su amado…de expresarle con palabras lo feliz que lo hacía, pero no podía articular nada, cada vez que intentaba decir su nombre, solo gemidos y jadeos salían de su garganta…el abdomen de Sirius se encontraba empapado del liquido pre-eyaculatorio, lo mismo que los glúteos de su amante y los muslos de ambos…no sería por mucho tiempo, la intensidad con la que se introducía el pene en el ano era cada vez más fuerte…sintiendo que estaba a punto de venirse, Sirius se aferra al cuerpo de su adorado, lo mismo que éste refugiándose en su pecho…pronto sería…no tardaría en…

De pronto el cuerpo de Sirius se tensó al sentir como las primeras gotas de semen escapaban con fuerza de su glande, empezando a cubrir de blanco el interior de Remus…llenando con su candente savia la cavidad del tierno lobato. Al percatarse éste del calor del líquido ardiendo en su interior…Remus no pudo evitar que la suya bañara la piel de su dueño, Sirius no dejó su interior, hasta que se vio liberado de cada gota de néctar…acompañando el momento por los gritos de placer de ambos, éste no abandonó su propiedad hasta que terminara de venirse…al concluir…y sacar su miembro cubierto de esa sustancia blanca…el resto salió del orificio deslizándose y mojando las nalgas del lobezno hasta llegar a las sábanas…

El esfuerzo fue extenuante, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de lado tan esplendida compañía. Dejando que su dueño se recostara a su lado, y habiendo recuperado un poco de su conciencia, la cual se había ahogado en las mieles del orgasmo, y sin siquiera prestar atención a la caída del semen por sus piernas, Remus se levantó para dirigirse a los genitales de Sirius, volver a tomar el delicioso falo entre sus manos y manipularlo a voluntad, tomándolo con fuerza y dulzura a la vez, llevándoselo a la boca con golosa ansiedad…empezando a limpiar con su lengua la blanca semilla que lo cubría desde la punta hasta los testículos…ahora los jadeos provenían del noble señor de larga cabellera negra, enloqueciendo al sentir la suave lengua de su pareja, recorrer con lujuria a lo largo y ancho de su órgano viril, disfrutar de sus labios, besando y lamiendo con deseo sus testículos, en busca del semen y del lubricante que empezaba a salir de la punta, bañando nuevamente el miembro…Remus no daba tregua a la fuerte y viril extremidad, buscando con locura volver a degustar la ardiente infusión.

Sirius mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos se perdían en la castaña cabellera del lobato, asegurándose de mantenerlo esclavizado a su pene, brindándole placer con sus labios, condena que gustoso aceptaba el joven profesor, los apretones con los músculos de la boca y los movimientos de la lengua recorriendo cada milímetro de piel, lograron que el elegante caballero, arqueando la espalda y gritando de dicha, disparara en su interior una vez más toda su ardiente semilla, para ser tragada por Remus como si se tratara de un cachorro tomando su leche caliente, el bello lobezno no dejó a su presa hasta que estuvo seguro de haber obtenido hasta la ultima gota, pero, aun no liberaba a su prisionero de sus garras…ahora deseaba volver a sentirlo en su interior…dominando… empujando con toda sus fuerzas dentro de su ser…con permiso de su esposo, Remus se levantó y empezó a sentarse sobre su miembro, lo más lento y abierto de piernas posible para que su señor disfrutara de la visión, para que gozara al ver como se empalaba en su falo voluntariamente…como disfrutaba introduciéndolo por completo, hasta pegar con sus testículos…depositando su propio órgano viril sobre el vello púbico de su marido… 

Los jadeos de ambos aumentan de volumen, las embestidas del poderoso miembro se tornan cada vez más vigorosas, obligando al lobo a tomarse del cuello de su esposo y éste a sostenerlo de las caderas, guiando sus movimientos a su gusto. Los labios se buscan con el deseo de conseguir un poco más de su embriagante saliva, una sincera sonrisa de placer aparece en el rostro de Remus, a la vez que entrelaza sus dedos en la larga y obscura cabellera de su señor, al tiempo que éste lame y jadea en sus oídos, tomándolo firmemente, cada arremetida, cada penetración, poco a poco va llevando a los esposos al éxtasis…al unísono, la dulce pareja exhala un grito de satisfacción al sentir como la caliente savia de Sirius invade el ano de su adorado y como la de éste cubre de blanco su firme abdomen.

A pesar de los años que han pasado, del tiempo que estuvieron separados, de las marcas que el destino ha grabado en la piel de uno y otro…los sentimientos son los mismos…las almas se reconocen sin importar nada de lo anterior…los sonidos, las caricias…cada movimiento, cada gesto…es como si nada hubiera pasado, como si siempre hubieran estado juntos, ambos agradecen la fuerza de estos sentimientos, la seguridad que les brindan para poder llevar esta nueva etapa de la vida.

La noche continuó, lo mismo que la pareja. Ninguno tenía interés de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, lo único que realmente les era valioso, estaba seguro en la casa junto a ellos, y sin importarles sobre quien tengan que pasar…tratarían de realizar lo que en el pasado se les había negado…una familia…  
La mañana llegó cubriendo con su calido manto, los cuerpos de los enamorados, uno entregando la protección que el otro buscaba en sus brazos, así se habrían seguido de largo, de no ser por el llamado a la puerta de un elfo domestico, que siguiendo ordenes, avisaba la hora de iniciar actividades.

Ya era cerca del medio día, cuando Harry por fin se despertó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente, que simplemente había olvidado donde estaba. Rápidamente se levantó, buscó sus gafas y se empezó a arreglar, como ayer, el baño estaba listo y su ropa preparada para vestirse, al terminar, bajó con cuidado para no molestar a la sra. Black que al parecer dormía tranquilamente…ya pasado el tramo del recibidor, por fin llegó a la cocina, una amplia estancia decorada con piedra y madera, bellamente tallada, pero bastante gastada por el cruel paso del tiempo, con grandes y abundantes alacenas, y con enormes hornos y estufas, donde en otras épocas se preparaban cenas fastuosas para más de trescientos invitados en fiestas memoriales.

A penas se había acercado a la puerta del lugar, cuando alcanzó a ver a sus padrinos (después de lo de anoche, era lógico que a Remus también lo tratara igual), ambos platicaban animadamente acompañados por Tonks, quien había llegado temprano a desayunar, ahora tenía que aguantar las melosas demostraciones de cariño de la empalagosa parejita entre charla y charla. Tratando de no hacer ruido para no molestar en alguna platica importante, Harry entra con cuidado, buscando el momento para saludar…al verlo, la primera en hablarle fue la joven auror, ya que estaba sentada de frente a él.  
--- ¡¡Buenas tardes dormilón!! Empezando espléndidamente tus vacaciones ¿Verdad?---  
--- ¡Buenos…! ¡Buenas tardes!---

Sirius y Remus se giraron de inmediato cuando la chica saludó, ninguno le reprochó la hora, por el contrario, de inmediato y con una enorme sonrisa, se levantaron a atenderlo… le dieron la bienvenida y lo sentaron a tomar su desayuno, y… ¿Por qué no? ya que era la hora, también el almuerzo. En pocos minutos, Harry ya tenía ante él, una gran variedad de pastelillos con crema y rellenos de fruta ò jalea, chocolate caliente y fruta picada con un vaso de jugo recién hecho al lado, y como plato principal huevos estrellados con tocino, al final una caja de bombones para picar. Todo en una elegante vajilla de porcelana, con el escudo de lo que imaginó sería el sello de la familia Black, y no solo estaba en los platos…vasos, copas, cubiertos y hasta una de las paredes de la cocina poseían el mismo distintivo, lo que le recordaba mucho al castillo de Hogwarts.

Después de terminar su abundante comida, y tomando algunos bombones, Harry por fin se anima a preguntar sobre lo que ha pasado a partir del torneo de los tres magos, ya que por su cuenta no había logrado nada y esperaba que ellos tuvieran más información que el diario.  
Decidido, miró a su padrino que estaba entretenido dando ideas de cómo retirar el cuadro de su madre de la pared. No había más remedio que interrumpir, pensaba el chico…  
--- ¡¡Aamm, Sirius!!---

Al oír la voz de su muchacho llamándolo, Sirius de inmediato interrumpe su plática sobre los hechizos, para atender a su ahijado.  
--- ¿Sí Harry?---  
--- Quería preguntarte…si…sabes… ¿Qué ha pasado desde que terminó el torneo de los 3 magos? …¿Qué noticias tiene el ministerio? … ¿Ya saben todos sobre el regreso de Voldemort?---

El silencio se hizo por un instante mientras se acomodaban las ideas en la cabeza de los presentes, por el semblante de sus rostros, no parecía que todo marchara como él lo había imaginado…estaban muy serios y el ánimo del principio se había esfumado. Sirius depositó su taza de café sobre la mesa y al igual que sus compañeros, meditó la manera de empezar a responder al joven hechicero, ya que después de todo…merecía las explicaciones. Así que, el primero en empezar como Harry lo indicó fue Sirius.  
--- Bueno Harry, es un poco difícil hablar de esto…pero trataré de ponerlo lo más claro que se pueda…si mal no recuerdas…ya que estabas presente cuando Dumbledore habló con Fudge… el ministerio se niega a creer que Voldemort ha regresado… Fudge rompió comunicaciones y cualquier otro tipo de trato con Dumbledore, ya que lo considera un loco y traidor a su persona… incluso lo han expulsado del Wizengamot---  
--- ¡¿Pero por que?!  
--- Fudge está seguro de que queremos…bueno…de que quieren desprestigiarlo…que todo esto es para que Dumbledore ascienda a su puesto…no quiere que nada ni nadie destruya la seguridad en la que ahora viven todos, seguridad que según él es gracias a su gobierno.---

Harry estaba boquiabierto…no podía creer lo que su padrino Remus le estaba diciendo…sin notarlo, empezó a hablar en un tono desesperado, parecía que a como de lugar, trataba de convencer a los que estaban ahí presentes con él.  
--- ¡¡Pero Voldemort está vivo!! Y si todos ignoran su regreso…podrían tomarlos por sorpresa y ser asesinados…todos corren un gran riesgo…deberían tomar medidas de seguridad. ---  
--- Lo sabemos Harry, pero Fudge se niega a creerles a ambos, ha prohibido al profeta hacer cualquier tipo de investigaciones ò de artículos que parezcan estar en contra de su gobierno…incluso busca…de cualquier forma…desprestigiarlos…a ti y a Dumbledore ---

Lo que Tonks dijo seguía sonando sin sentido en la cabeza de Harry…realmente no alcanzaba a entender de que se trataba todo esto.  
--- ¿Desprestigiarnos? …¿A los dos? … pero ¿Cómo?---  
--- Él esta manipulando el profeta a su antojo…y…pues…ha creado toda una campaña para convencer al mundo de que Dumbledore es un viejo chiflado…y tú…un mentiroso con un grave daño cerebral.---

Las mejillas del profesor se ruborizaron al tener que decir esto ultimo, después, ninguno tomó la palabra hasta esperar que Harry terminara de digerir la noticia, el rostro del pequeño lo decía todo…estaba perplejo, nunca imaginó que el asunto diera un giro tan inesperado…siempre pensó, desde que volvió a enfrentarse en primer año a Lord Voldemort, que cuando se diera a conocer su regreso definitivo, todos en el mundo mágico se levantarían en armas y combatirían a éste ser con todas sus fuerzas…con Dumbledore al frente…apoyado por todos los seres poderosos que conoce y de los que no tiene el gusto…pero…ahora…no había nada…nada excepto claro la orden del fénix, pero ¿Esto seria suficiente?. Sirius parecía estar leyendo la mente de su ahijado, ya que de inmediato le dijo.  
--- ¡Tranquilo! …todo saldrá bien.---  
--- Pero… ¡Se están tomando todo a la ligera! ¡Podría morir mucha gente!---  
--- No si podemos evitarlo.---  
--- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo podría la orden del fénix detener a Lord Voldemort? ¿Han pensado en algo?--

Tonks se adelantó a Remus y a su primo, tomando la palabra y empezó a contar los planes del grupo al chico, para dejarle en claro que no se estaban durmiendo en sus laureles como él pensaba.  
--- Bueno, Dumbledore sigue buscando aliados entre todos sus colegas…me refiero a los directores y maestros de otros colegios de magia…además…Todos los magos que conociste está noche trabajan en el ministerio, y en secreto buscamos entre nuestros compañeros más adeptos.-  
--- ¿Entonces están formando un ejército?---  
--- Algo así. Dumbledore fue a hablar con sus colegas, tanto para advertirles de la llegada de Voldemort, como para tratar de traerlos a nuestras filas.---

Harry guardó silencio un par de minutos antes de retomar la conversación, debía admitir que le tranquilizaba saber que se estaban tomando muchas precauciones, pero ¿Bastaría? Y también eso de que se la pasaran diciendo en el diario que Dumbledore y él estaban locos no le auguraba un excelente año escolar…y lo peor era que tal vez Draco habría estado leyendo todo el verano esas mentiras… ¿Cómo diablos podría acercársele si pensaba que estaba desequilibrado? De por si ya lo cree que está mal de la cabeza…

Una vez más el silencio amenazaba con invadir la bella estancia, cansado del incomodo y aburrido mutismo, Sirius cambia el tema por algo más ameno.  
--- Ya basta de tantos problemas…me fastidia tener que pensar en como evitar lo inevitable…es una perdida de tiempo y de tranquilidad… (Estirándose en su asiento al tiempo que dice lo anterior) lo que venga lo enfrentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero eso será en el futuro…ahora debemos atender asuntos más importantes…---  
--- ¿A qué te refieres?---  
--- A esto…---

Harry vio que su padrino sacaba de sus bolsillos un sobre de pergamino con el sello de Hogwarts en cera ya roto, reconociéndolo de inmediato como la lista de útiles para el nuevo año escolar. El atractivo caballero veía con un brillo especial en los ojos la lista del colegio, parecía muy interesado en el pergamino, pues para alguien que a estado encerrado por tanto tiempo como él, ese pedazo de papel parecía ser el pretexto perfecto para una tarde de compras.   
--- Bueno familia…ahora tenemos que viajar al callejón Diagon a comprarlo todo.---  
--- ¿Tenemos? ¿A qué te refieres con tenemos?---  
---…Quieres decir que… ¿Vendrás con nosotros?---  
--- ¡¡Claro que sí!! ¿Acaso creen que me perdería de esto?---

Remus y Harry miraban incrédulos como el elegante hechicero hacia planes para el día, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, que parecía haber olvidado que su cabeza tenía precio en el ministerio…de inmediato, Remus le puso el alto.  
--- Sirius, es muy arriesgado que vuelvas a salir ¡Podrían descubrirte! …yo llevaré a Harry a comprar todo lo necesario para el año escolar, y tú te quedarás en casa a buen resguardo… ¿Entendiste?---  
--- ¡Sí! …entiendo Remus… pero no lo acepto…---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Que?!!---

Harry entendía que era peligroso para Sirius salir con ellos, pero la idea de ir de compras junto con su padrino, ¡¡Era fantástica!!…no siempre puede gozar de su compañía como ahora y en realidad quería que se prolongara lo más posible, solo que Remus estaba en lo cierto y ambos tenían que comprender, Harry sabía que no debía portarse como un niño caprichoso, pero Sirius no pensaba igual que su muchacho…  
--- ¡Vamos Remus!…estoy cansado de estar encerrado por tanto tiempo, además, es la primera vez que puedo ir con Harry a comprar los útiles del colegio…no me prives de ese gusto… ¿Sí?---

Tanto padrino como ahijado esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Remus, quien se debatía entre la razón y la locura…hasta que…por fin.  
--- ¡¡Sea por dios!! De acuerdo… (Los gritos de entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar por parte de su familia) pero…irás como perro…nada de túnicas ni capuchas ò cualquier otra cosa para cubrir tu forma humana…---  
--- ¡¡Sí claro!! No habrá ningún problema…---

Harry y su padrino estaban muy felices, Tanto que Sirius agradeció el permiso dándole un apasionado beso a su novio a la vez que lo cubría con sus brazos. Cosa que el muchacho no perdía ni un detalle, ahora debían prepararse para la salida antes de que el resto de la orden llegara. Sirius llamó a su esposo para alistarse.  
--- Bien, vamos a la habitación a traer algunas cosas, mientras tú (refiriéndose a su niño) nos esperas aquí con Tonks.--  
--- ¡Sí!---

Ya fuera de la cocina y lejos de los oídos de los demás, Remus preguntó extrañado a que iban a la habitación.  
--- Como que ¿A qué? Vamos por la llave de mi cámara en Gringotts… ¿No creerás que vamos a tomar el dinero de Harry para comprar sus cosas verdad?---  
--- No…supongo que no…---

Remus veía enternecido a su querido Canuto, era de esperarse que quisiera hacerse cargo de los gastos de su muchacho. Después de buscar todo lo necesario para la salida, se reunieron con Harry en la cocina, curiosamente y ya que éste ignoraba los planes de sus padrinos, Harry también fue por su respectiva llave. Ahora que estaban listos, para lo que prometía ser una divertida salida familiar y después de que Sirius tomara su forma canina, la singular familia salió por la puerta principal en dirección al callejón Diagon.

Ya estando en el callejón, la primera parada fue el banco de los magos, Gringotts. A ninguno de los que estaban en el lugar les extrañó ver al enorme perro negro acompañándolos, al parecer era normal en el mundo mágico que todo tipo de criaturas vayan y vengan con libertad por las calles y negocios.  
Ya dentro, Harry por costumbre tomó camino hacia su cámara, cuando Remus lo detuvo y lo llevó por otro camino.  
--- ¿A dónde vamos?---  
--- A la cámara de Sirius.---

Harry no preguntó más y acompañó a sus tutores, sus asuntos tendrían y no iba a estar curioseando. Al llegar, el duende pidió la llave a Remus, abrió la puerta, dejando a ambos boquiabiertos con el brillo del interior…la cámara estaba hasta el techo de monedas de oro y plata, tal parecía que el bronce desentonaría en la bella gama de colores y valores, por lo que no había ninguna, era realmente sorprendente, por más que Harry veía, no encontraba un rincón sin que estuviera lleno de monedas. ¿Pues a qué se dedica la familia Black? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el joven mago.

Después de recoger el oro de la cámara Black, Harry empezó a caminar con rumbo a la suya, pero una vez más fue detenido.  
--- ¿Pero?---  
--- No es necesario…Sirius se hará cargo de todo.---  
--- ¿Se hará cargo? ¿Como? ¿De qué?---  
--- Se hará cargo de los gastos, me dijo que él se encargaría de todo lo que necesites, por eso no hace falta ir a tu cámara.---

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta debido al sentimiento que nacía en su interior…jamás en la vida alguien se había hecho responsable de su persona como lo estaba haciendo ahora su padrino…bueno, sus padrinos, por que ahora tenía dos. Harry estaba agradecido y quería decírselos, pero no salía nada de su garganta, y la verdad ya habría tiempo para eso, canuto iba a paso veloz en busca de tiendas donde gastar lo recolectado.

Ahora venía lo bueno, ambos tutores estaban enfrascados en una difícil disyuntiva, en la que Harry no se atrevía a opinar. Remus quería comprar primero los libros, ingredientes y demás útiles escolares… y para Sirius, lo primero era la ropa, pues desde que vio a su ahijado con esos harapos se empeñó en vestirlo con lo mejor…Y como sus gruñidos y ladridos llamaban la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí, Remus tuvo que acceder a sus caprichos.

Al llegar con Madame Malkin, Canuto (Sirius) se paseó por toda la tienda acompañado de Remus, en busca de las mejores y las más exquisitas telas, con su pata señalaba lo que quería que Harry se probara…la sra. Malkin no dejaba de halagar el buen gusto del perrito. Además de los uniformes nuevos, Harry también salió con algunos pantalones y camisas de su talla, hechas al estilo que mejor le venía a su figura, además de una hermosa capa de salir, negra con amplio vuelo, estilizaba su silueta con una elegancia que jamás hubiera imaginado poseer, lo hacía ver distinguido…como si se tratara de un rey, parecía ser digna de un vampiro, sus mangas se hacían más amplias hacia los puños y la tela era mucho mejor que el más fino terciopelo. Esa prenda costó más que toda la demás ropa junta. Harry quedó encantado y agradecía a cada rato la prenda que desde ese momento se convirtió en su favorita.

Ya satisfecho con el asunto de la ropa y después de visitar algunas zapaterías, por fin llegó el turno de los libros de quinto curso, ingredientes para pociones, plumas, tintas, pergaminos, y demás…Remus pensó que no tendría ningún problema con eso, pero una vez más se equivocó, ahí también volvió a influir Sirius, comprando unas plumas blancas que a cada movimiento despedían un brillo especial (parecían hechas de diamante) carpetas de espacios múltiples, un porta plumas de terciopelo, tinteros de cristal con tapa de oro, etc. solo lo mejor para su hijo.

Para darles una idea de los gustos del distinguido Sr. Black en lo que se refiere a las adquisiciones, es simple…si no vale más de 10 galeones…no vale la pena ni verlo, así que, ya se imaginaran el precio de cada pieza en lo respectivo a los útiles escolares…y en ropa era más exigente aun…lo menos que aceptaba gastar eran 20 galeones y no había limite a partir de ahí... en una ocasión Sirius llegó a gastar más de 200 galeones…solo en una túnica de uso diario. Espero que con esto se den una idea del valor de cada prenda y cada objeto en la mochila de Harry, por que él aun no se lo cree.

Luego fueron a la tienda de quidditch, no había necesidad de eso, pero Sirius insistió, compraron un equipo nuevo de protección, con las iniciales del chico grabadas en cada pieza, y todo lo necesario para el mantenimiento de la escoba, ya que de haber estado un nuevo modelo en el aparador…más veloz y más moderna que la saeta de fuego, seguro la habría comprado.

Para la clase de adivinación, compraron un juego de cartas del tarot, pues era lo que la profesora Trelawney impartiría este año, y… otra vez Canuto al ataque, comprando el diseño mas elegante y costoso que la tienda tenía en exhibición, las imágenes habían sido dibujadas por uno de los pintores más importantes en el ramo, y la cara normalmente roja, ésta la tenía blanca con una enredadera dorada como adorno…no había nada igual en cualquier otra tienda, ya que eran diseño exclusivo, cosa que agradó mucho al canino, pues no soportaba tener lo mismo que los demás. Así se pasaron la mañana completa, con cada material y cada prenda era lo mismo y no había discusión, antes de partir a casa, fueron a comer algo rico, y claro, por un surtido completo de bromas para toda ocasión.

Ahora que por fin estaban en casa, y después de agradecerle varias veces por todo lo anterior, Harry observaba sus nuevas pertenencias en la paz de su habitación. Aun no daba crédito a lo que había pasado esa mañana…repasaba y revisaba una y otra vez cada objeto, para asegurarse de que eran de verdad…cada prenda y cada pieza, la tocaba con mucho cuidado, para no dañarlos. Ropa y zapatos, también, ropa interior y calcetines, pijamas, libros, plumas, el equipo de quidditch, las cartas del tarot, su capa nueva, incluso también le compraron una mochila nueva para que guardara todo lo anterior, ésta tenía compartimentos tan amplios que habría llevado una tienda completa y aun habría espacio para más, sin que el peso de la mercancía le molestara en lo absoluto… Sirius le mandó poner sus iniciales con oro en la tela negra, las cuales brillaban como dos estrellas doradas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Todo era digno de un joven soberano. Harry no dejaba de admirar cada pieza con gran interés, no dejaba de pensar en lo afortunado que era, no por el hecho de que le compraran cosas tan caras, ¡Claro está! …más que nada estaba agradecido con la vida, por tener como tutor y padre sustituto, al autentico Conde de Montecristo…escapado de la más horrible prisión solo para reunirse con él... para cuidarle y protegerle…ahora se daba una idea de como iría Sirius cada año al colegio cuando tenía su edad, seguro parecía un príncipe oscuro entre los simples mortales.

A la hora de la comida, los elfos tenían ya listo todo un festín de manjares variados…pavo, pato y codornices rellenos con diversas guarniciones, ensaladas mixtas y de postre un enorme pastel combinado (chocolate con vainilla, relleno de fresa y merengue de azúcar blanca), Harry no bajó a comer hasta que, por ordenes de su padrino, se diera un baño y se quitara esas inmundicias a las que los Dursley llamaban ropa. Después de cumplir órdenes, Harry hizo acto de presencia en la cocina, vestido con una túnica, pantalón y saco verde oscuro, una camisa blanca de mangas amplias, y zapatos negros, al verlo entrar tan bien vestido, los aplausos y halagos a su persona no se hicieron esperar, entre risas y platicas amenas, la tarde se fue volando, lo mismo que los platos y los dulces.

Como ya se hacia tarde y empezaba a faltar la luz, Sirius se hizo de varias velas y con solo soplar suavemente en el pabilo de una, las demás se encendieron por arte de magia…sin varita y sin ningún otro átame…como cuando Harry llegó a la mansión, de inmediato éste empezó a pedirle que le enseñara.  
--- ¡Ah, sí claro! …primero, relájate…ahora, debes observar con mucha atención y sin parpadear el pabilo y concentrarte con todas tus fuerzas en encenderla…y ya que estés seguro de lograrlo, soplas suavemente…no te desesperes, no siempre sucede a la primera, pero cuando lo logras las demás son fáciles… ¡Vamos inténtalo!---

Harry tomó la vela apagada que su tutor le pasó para empezar a practicar, respiró hondo, ya tranquilo, comenzó a concentrarse en encenderla, duró unos segundos visualizando la vela prendida antes de intentarlo, ya que se sentía listo, sopló con cuidado y sin ningún éxito…pasaron 5 minutos y no lograba nada, Remus y Sirius veían con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros el esfuerzo del joven alumno, luego de un rato de ver una y otra vez al chico soplando y soplando sobre la candela, no soportaron más y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Al principio, Harry no entendía el por que de las carcajadas, hasta que cayó en cuenta que había caído redondito en una broma. Tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, Harry retira la vela de enfrente y sonriendo pregunta.  
--- Así no se hace ¿verdad?---

Ambos adultos dejaron de disimular y se soltaron a reír sin control, de Sirius debió haberlo esperado…pero… ¿De Remus? Sin poder evitarlo, Harry también rió con ellos.  
--- Debí imaginarlo.---  
--- Lo siento Harry, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con todo esto.---  
--- Pero bien que participaste ¿o no Remus? (Reclama Sirius mientras seca sus lagrimas) ¡Ay disculpa Harry! pero quería ver si tú también caías.---  
--- ¿Cómo si yo también?---  
--- Sí, tu padre se creía todas las que Sirius le hacía.---  
--- Entonces… ¿Papá también caía en tus bromas?---

Sirius aun sonreía picaramente a la vez que recordaba los viejos tiempos.  
--- Sí, y luego él me hacía otras aun peores…luego yo debía cobrar venganza, y luego él…y…en fin (Soltando un gran suspiro) esos eran los viejos tiempos... en una ocasión se me terminó el shampoo, y como estupido acepté el que él me ofreció… ¿Dónde diablos traería yo la cabeza ese día? ---  
--- No lo sé…pero después de eso, todos en Hogwarts sabíamos donde estabas (Confeso Remus soltando una vez más la carcajada a expensas de su esposo).---  
--- ¿Y que pasó? ---  
--- Pues que su cabello quedó de varios colores… y todos brillaban en la oscuridad…parecía una aurora boreal en nuestra recamara.---

Los tres reían con todos los recuerdos del colegio, a Harry siempre le gustaron ese tipo de conversaciones, era la mejor manera de saber más sobre sus padres y sus padrinos, ya que se encontraban más tranquilos, ahora sí tenían que enseñarle el hechizo.  
--- Bueno ¿Entonces como se hace?---

Sirius ahora sí se puso a la tarea, tomó de nuevo la vela y comenzó la explicación.  
--- Debes pensar en el hechizo y dirigirlo a lo que vas a prender.---  
--- Así es, debes invocar mentalmente el hechizo "Encendere" y utilizar tus dedos, la mano ò el aliento como si se tratara de un átame, yo por ejemplo, utilizo los dedos y Sirius prefiere usar el aliento, se puede variar sin problemas.---

Harry sabía que esta vez decían la verdad, así que, haciendo caso de lo que le dijeron, tomó la vela, pensó "Encendere" y sopló suavemente…para su sorpresa, ésta de inmediato se encendió.  
--- Guau, ¿Dónde lo aprendieron? ¿Papá sabía hacerlo?---  
--- Sí… tu papá lo sabía…Sirius nos lo enseñó a todos---  
--- ¿En verdad? ¿Quién te los enseñó?---

Sirius sonrió con dulzura y melancolía al momento de evocar a la persona que le dio sus primeros hechizos en la infancia.  
--- Mi papá me lo enseñó cuando tenia 5 años de edad…me dijo que me serviría para impresionar a los chicos cuando fuera grande…y era cierto, James ganó varios puntos a favor con tu mámi.---  
--- ¿En serio?---  
--- Sí…estábamos estudiando en la sala común, cuando uno de los de primero abrió una ventana, quería buscar una lechuza ò algo así, una brisa apagó su vela y caballerosamente, James se ofreció a encenderla… pasó la mano para prender el pabilo, y "Presto" dejó a Lily muy impresionada…desde entonces le sonreía cada vez que lo veía y hablaban más seguido.---  
--- ¡¡Tú padre estaba como loco!!…Casi me agarra a besos cada vez que Lily le miraba…---  
--- ¿Y que esperabas? Si gracias a ti, nació Harry.---

Las risas volvieron a dispararse a todo volumen, las anécdotas eran muchas y el tiempo poco para recordarlas…después de controlarse y de secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, Sirius meditó un poco sobre su pasado.  
--- ¡Ah, Que recuerdos! James siempre caía en todas mis bromas, a veces pienso que lo hacía por darme gusto.---  
--- más parecía que era un acuerdo mutuo, por que tú también caías en todas las que te hacía.---

Harry reía divertido al imaginarse la escena, le habría encantado tenerlos como compañeros de cuarto, aunque seguro tendría que cuidarse de ellos. Entre charla y charla, y bebiendo vino los adultos y Harry cerveza de mantequilla. La conversación pintaba para llegar a su fin, cuando Sirius recordó algo…  
--- Apropósito Harry, por poco lo olvido... ¡Buenas noticias! ---  
--- ¿Qué sucede?---  
--- Los señores Weasley y sus hijos llegan hoy en la noche.---  
--- ¡¡Eso es fantástico!! ¿Se quedaran aquí hasta ir a Hogwarts? ---  
--- Sí…así será mas fácil llevarlos a todos al anden 9 ¾…cuando regresen a…clases…---

De pronto, Sirius guardó silencio, se miraba inmerso en algo que no había tomado en cuenta hasta que tocaron el tema del viaje a Hogwarts…pensando que se trataba de algo más serio, ninguno de los comensales quiso molestarle, hasta que él diera pie a compartir sus pensamientos…después de unos segundos, por fin abrió la boca solo para decir…  
--- ¡Por dios! no lo había meditado…solo tienes ropa para el mundo mágico y no para el mundo muggle ¡Vamos! debemos ir a Gringotts a cambiar unos galeones por moneda común, luego tomaremos un coche de alquiler y…---

Ya se había levantado y comenzado a caminar con rumbo al segundo piso, cuando lo frena Remus y lo devuelve a su silla.  
--- espera…espera un momento.---  
---…Pero…---  
--- Estoy de acuerdo en que le falta ropa muggle, pero por hoy ya fue suficiente…además, no podemos salir, recuerda que no tardan en llegar los Weasley y debemos recibirlos correctamente.---

Nada de lo que dijera su novio hacia que Sirius cambiara de opinión, trató de buscar la manera de salirse con la suya por todos los medios, pero no lo logró.  
--- ¡¡Oh vamos Remus!! Que los reciba mi madre o un elfo domestico…al cabo no creo que se molesten…---  
--- ¡Sirius! eso no es correcto ni mucho menos digno de un Black…ò ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó la buena educación que a cada rato presumías?---  
---…De acuerdo…iremos mañana.---

Sirius guardó silencio aun enfurruñado. Parecía un niño pequeño y encaprichado, al que le negaban algo por primera vez en su vida. Harry los miraba impresionado, parecían un matrimonio de muchos años, se veían bien juntos y se cuidaban uno del otro…"Ojala…yo también pueda tener una relación tan completa con Draco, como la de mis padrinos".

La tarde fue deliciosa, se pasó rápidamente entre recuerdos, varios hechizos "Conquista chicos" como los llamaba Sirius, y planes para las compras en las tiendas muggles, Harry no podía creer que su padrino todavía quisiera seguir gastando... fuera de eso, lo único que lamentaba era tener que regresar al colegio, empezaba a disfrutar sus vacaciones y francamente no sabía lo que le esperaba ese año, con todos los rumores del profeta ¿Cuántos les creerían a él y al director y cuantos los juzgarían locos?...

Fin del capitulo. 6

¡Hola! Ojala les haya gustado éste sexto episodio. Disculpen si me tardo mucho, pero me están saliendo muy largos los capítulos, tengan un poco de paciencia. No olviden dejar algún comentario, para saber su opinión. Gracias por su tiempo…y…

¡¡Que Los Ilumine La Eterna Luz!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo: 7 Secretos y noticias.

Para apenas llevar 24 horas hospedado en la elegante mansión Black, Harry no se la ha pasado nada mal…empezando con la divertida salida de Privet Drive, luego…una deliciosa cena acompañado por los dos seres más maravillosos del mundo…sus padrinos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin…sí…por más extraño que suene…ahora tiene dos tutores, dos hermosos varones, que han entrelazado sus vidas y destinos, para formar una familia y así con su ejemplo, enseñarle al chico una valiosa lección… "Lo esencial en éste mundo es estar con el ser que amas, sin importar nada".

Y precisamente eso es lo que piensa hacer Harry…sin concernir en nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado, Draco Malfoy será su prometido a como de lugar…el problema será… ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer para que se fije en mí? (Pensaba el joven de ojos esmeralda) ¿Le seré atractivo? ¿Le gustaré? ò ¿Aun seguirá molestándome éste año, como lo ha hecho desde primero? …tal vez sea cierto eso que se dice de los chicos que molestan a las niñas en la escuela…que lo hacen por que en realidad les gustan y no saben como manifestarlo…si es eso…y se puede aplicar también entre los de un solo sexo…entonces…¡Tengo una oportunidad!…

Cuando ya el sol se había ocultado y la luna empezaba a aparecer, la familia Weasley llegó como lo había indicado Sirius. Los señores Arthur y Molly Weasley cargando cada uno dos valijas, bastante gastadas y medianamente llenas, fueron los primeros en entrar al recibidor de la majestuosa mansión Black. De cerca les seguían sus hijos Fred, George y Ron arrastrando cuatro pesados y maltratados baúles…los que acostumbraban llevar al colegio con todo su material…al final llegaba Ginny, cargando algunas maletas, éstas no eran tan pesadas ya que aun no iban al callejón Diagon por lo que faltaba.

Sin importar los años de abandono y el oscuro ambiente que daba el color de las cortinas y tapetes…la residencia de la familia Black seguía luciendo hermosa…no como en sus mejores tiempos…pero aun se mantenía en la elegancia…El primero en recibirlos como buen anfitrión y dueño de casa, fue Sirius Black, vestido con sus mejores galas…pantalón y saco negro con camisa color perla, lo que provocó una gran impresión en la familia, ya no parecía el asesino desquiciado y desaliñado de los afiches…ahora se veía como todo un noble…un aristócrata de rica cuna, de modales distinguidos y perfectamente acicalado, pero…a pesar de todo lo anterior, la señora, los gemelos y la niña, no han gozado el mismo trato que ha tenido el sr. Weasley y su hijo Ron con el padrino de Harry…por lo que se mantienen alejados, pues aun temen a éste supuesto criminal.  
--- ¡Bienvenidos sean a la mansión Black! Siéntanse en libertad de disponer de este lugar como su propio hogar…lo que necesiten se les dará al instante, solo llamen a alguno de los elfos domésticos y éstos les atenderán de inmediato.---

Mientras una parte de la familia mantenía la distancia del atractivo, pero temido señor…el resto se acercaba a brindar sus saludos y a agradecer su alojamiento, poco a poco la gentileza y elegancia de Sirius sorprendió y halago a los rezagados, logrando con calma fueran bajando su guardia, el primero que tomó la palabra fue la cabeza de familia.  
--- ¡Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Sirius! Espero que no hayamos llegado en un mal momento…--  
--- ¡Claro que no! Los estábamos esperando, dejen sus pertenencias, pronto las llevaran a sus habitaciones…les tienen preparadas las mejores de la casa.---  
--- ¡Muchas gracias! Pero…no necesitamos mucho…los niños pueden compartir una y Ginny dormirá con nosotros.---

Molly por fin se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a quien pensara por años culpable del crimen de homicidio, y solo fue para arrebatarles el gusto a sus hijos de…al menos por unos días…saber lo que se siente tener cuarto propio, en el rostro de los jóvenes Weasley, se veía claramente que no estaban de acuerdo con su mamá, pero por educación, guardaban silencio. Sirius por el contrario, trató de convencer a la buena señora, sin éxito alguno.  
--- No hay ningún problema…la casa cuenta con muchos cuartos, cada uno puede disponer de uno sin que esto afecte a nadie.---  
--- No gracias, así estamos bien.---

Se hizo lo que se pudo…ya que Molly no daría su brazo a torcer, Sirius continuó con el recibimiento…poniendo al tanto a los huéspedes, sobre el cuadro del recibidor y del hipogrifo que descansa en el segundo piso, por lo demás…eran libres de transitar por la residencia con entera libertad, al tiempo que se daban estas indicaciones, llegaron Remus y Harry a saludar a los amigos.  
Al ver al chico, Molly salió corriendo del grupo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y cuestionarlo sobre su verano en Privet Drive y en Grimauld Place.  
--- ¡Harry cariño! ¡¡Te ves muy bien!! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has tenido un buen verano? ¿Ya compraste todo?---  
--- ¡Sí señora, gracias!---  
--- ¡Hola Harry!---  
--- ¡Hola muchachos!---

Como una enorme familia que se reuniera para las fiestas de navidad después de años de no verse, todos se saludaron con abrazos y apretones de manos, no faltaron los que halagaron el nuevo guardarropa del chico, pidiéndole que modelara y que les pusiera al tanto de todas las primicias  
Para platicar con más tranquilidad, todos pasaron a la cocina, donde tomaron cervezas de mantequilla los más jóvenes y vino los adultos. En un extremo de la mesa, los hijos de la familia Weasley y el primogénito de los Black (Así era considerado Harry por ambos esposos) platicaban ruidosamente de las vacaciones y de cómo Harry salió de casa de sus tíos, reían a carcajadas al oír de éste todo lo que pagó Dudley a manos de Sirius.

De inmediato, el dueño de casa dio orden de servir la cena. Los elfos presentaban variados platillos a los invitados del amo…por que sin importar donde estuvieran trabajando…ya sea Hogwarts ò la mansión Black…para ellos, y por educación, a la cabeza de la casa se le debe llamar amo…así…a la mesa llegaron en bandejas y vajillas finas, ensaladas, puré de papas, lechón, pavo, filetes, más cervezas de mantequilla, vino y jugo de calabaza.  
La plática y las risas iban en aumento, lo mismo que la constante afluencia de gente, pues a cada rato llegaban más y más miembros de la orden. Tonks, Kingsley, Ojoloco y los hijos mayores de Molly, Bill y Charlie que al entrar a la cocina y después de saludar, de inmediato aceptaron la invitación a cenar atraídos por los deliciosos aromas de las diversas fuentes.

Con el pasar de las viandas y el correr de las bebidas, las charlas y algarabías de los comensales iban en aumento, en especial del lado de los jóvenes, en más de dos ocasiones, la señora Weasley tuvo que llamarles la atención a los gemelos que intentaban disimuladamente, tomar una copa de vino, cuando les hubo llamado la atención y se retirara llamada por su esposo a continuar la conversación, Sirius les pasó una a escondidas, y como era de esperarse, todos los chicos probaron de ella.

Después llegaron los postres, para tratar de callar el bullicio de los jóvenes; pastel de chocolate relleno de crema y cubierta del mismo sabor, budines, frutas en ensalada con crema, helados y caramelos. Harry y los chicos probaron de todo, para el final, no podían ni levantarse de la mesa, hasta que la señora Weasley los obligó a ir a la cama; Harry se despidió de sus padrinos y de los demás, lo mismo los chicos Weasley. Sirius le dijo que lo vería más tarde (costumbre recién adoptada por él), Molly los acompañó hasta la recámara, pues temía que se quedaran a medio camino escuchando la conversación de los adultos, al llegar al segundo piso, Ron le pidió a Harry ir a su habitación a platicar un ratito antes de dormir, en realidad quería saber todos los detalles que solo acostumbraban contarse entre los tres.

Al entrar a la nueva habitación de Harry, ésta dejo impactado al visitante…era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba, con confianza empezó a recorrer el cuarto mientras Harry lo veía sentado en la cama, él como su amigo, moría de ganas por saber como estuvo su verano.  
--- ¡Vaya Harry! Es enorme… ¿Entonces ésta era la habitación de Sirius? ¡Es muy elegante!---  
--- Sí…al principio me puse nervioso al saber que fue su recámara…no estoy habituado a tanto lujo…va a ser difícil acostumbrarse.---  
--- La verdad…yo no tardaría nada…oye ¿Y estas cajas? ¿Ya fuiste a Diagon?---  
--- Si, fuimos hoy en la mañana.---  
--- ¿Fuimos?, ¿Quiénes?---  
--- Sirius, Remus y yo.---  
--- ¿El profesor Lupin? ¿Lo llamas por su nombre?---  
--- Desde que me anunciaron que son pareja…esposos para ser más exactos…---  
--- ¿Pareja? Quiero decir… ¿Esposos? ¿Desde cuando?---  
--- Pues…creo que desde el colegio…---  
--- ¡Vaya! Jamás lo imaginé…Sirius y el profesor Lupin… ¿Juntos? ¡Quien lo diría!---  
--- ¿Quién lo diría? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te molestan ese tipo de relaciones?---  
--- ¡Claro que no! Solo que nunca creí que ellos llegaran a formar una familia…y a ti… ¿Te molesta?---  
--- En lo absoluto, ya que yo…soy del mismo parecer…---

Harry esperó el rechazo ò la aceptación de su mejor amigo en absoluto silencio, le cuesta admitir que tiene miedo a la reacción de quien por casi cinco años, ha considerado como un hermano, pero, no iba a ocultarlo por nada ni por nadie…y si realmente…la amistad entre ellos es verdadera, a Ron no le costará aceptarlo tal y como es.  
Pero, la mirada que tenía su compañero, no era precisamente la que se esperaba, Ron lo veía de forma extraña, una extraña mezcla entre curiosidad è incredulidad.  
--- ¿Es cierto? ò ¿Me estas haciendo una broma?---  
--- No, no es broma…me gustan los hombres.---  
--- ¿Desde cuando? Digo, no es que me moleste, pero ¡El año pasado te gustaba Cho Chang! A menos claro…que ella sea hombre.---  
--- ¡¡Ella no es hombre!! Y sí…el año pasado me gustaba, pero…no sé…ya no me interesa…ahora tengo otros intereses.---  
--- ¡Si que estás curioso! Con tantas chicas que te buscaron para pareja el año pasado, y ahora me sales con que te gustan los varones…me parece un desperdicio de oportunidades.---  
--- Pero ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? Solo se me acercaron por lo del torneo…no por que en realidad les guste… ¡En fin! ¿Qué piensas?---  
--- Que es un desperdicio…¡¡Hubieras logrado varias experiencias intimas con todas esas niñas!! Ya que ningún hombre se te acerco.---  
--- Por que seguro me creían hetero… ¡Ya dime entonces!… ¿No hay problemas?---

Ron guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras meditaba lo que iba a responder, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, inmerso en sus pensamientos, Harry por su parte se moría de los nervios, mirándolo en su cruel ir y venir, hasta que por fin dijo…  
--- El único problema que veo aquí, es que ya no podré casarte con Ginny, ¡¡Pero aun me quedan Fred, George, Billy y Charlie para empatarte!!---  
--- ¿Que? (Reclamando entre risas) ¿Acaso no soy un buen partido para Percy? ¿No piensas emparejarme con él?---  
--- ¡Solo si te odiara! ---

El alma de Harry descansó en paz al escuchar, que Ron no le ponía ningún pretexto para continuar con su relación, por el contrario…todo seguía tan bien como antes, lo curioso fue, el tono usado por éste para dirigirse al tercero de los varones Weasley…parecía estar lleno de resentimiento y…a propósito…  
--- Oye ¿Crees que tu familia me odie por esto? ¿Les molestan éste tipo de relaciones?---  
--- No, para nada, mis padres nos han enseñado sobre la naturaleza del sexo…sabes a que me refiero…mientras no dañes a nadie y ni te dañes a ti mismo, no hay problema, dice mi papá, pero sin caer en el libertinaje ni en la vulgaridad, agrega mi mamá…¿Puedo ver lo que compraste?---

Harry miraba sentado desde la cama, como Ron abría las cajas y admiraba cada compra, ya que no había nada que lo preocupara con respecto a su nueva orientación, y como todo se estaba dando a su favor, ahora debía aclarar algo que le daba curiosidad desde hacia rato.  
--- ¡Hey! ¿Este es el tarot que compraste ò es de Sirius?---  
--- Me lo compraron esta tarde…sácalo de la caja si quieres.---

No tenía que decirlo dos veces y ni hacia falta el permiso, Ron ya tenía en las manos el juego de cartas y revisaba una por una cada imagen, sentado en la alfombra de la habitación. Mientras éste admiraba las formas y colores del tarot, Harry aprovecho para preguntar por Percy, ya que ninguno de la familia había hablado de él desde su llegada a Grimauld Place.  
--- ¡Oye! ¿Y Percy? ¿No va a llegar hoy a casa? ¿Qué se ha hecho de él?--- 

Parecía haber algo más al respecto de lo que se imaginaba, ya de por si fue extraño ver que llegaba la familia y no se le mencionaba en ningún momento, al acercarse a Ron para ver el resto de las cosas compradas para el colegio, pudo apreciar como su compañero se esforzaba en reprimir una gran rabia hacia el susodicho.  
--- Ron… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?---

Ron apretaba los labios, como si tratara de evitar que se fugaran de ellos, miles de condenas y maldiciones dirigidas al que una vez llamara familia. Pero, no pudiendo contenerse más y necesitando un oído amigo con quien hablar, aceptó el que Harry le ofrecía y le confió todo.  
--- ¡¡Ese!! ¡¡Ese desgraciado ya no es mi hermano!! ---

La furia que desbordaba el joven pelirrojo era increíble, Harry estaba boquiabierto, no entendía como en una estirpe tan unida como la de su mejor amigo, pudieran darse ese tipo de cosas, Ron trataba de contenerse en vano, sin notarlo, apretaba entre sus manos con fuerza, el juego nuevo de cartas, Harry no le dio importancia a esto ultimo y se dirigió a su amigo para que se desahogara contándole.  
--- ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame…---

El pelirrojo aflojó un poco la presión sobre el tarot y mirando a su verdadero hermano, (Así considerado a causa de sus múltiples aventuras y de lo que a continuación nos contará) respiró profundamente y ya más relajado, se dispuso a relatar sin retener ningún detalle.  
--- Supongo que ya sabes lo que dicen de ti y del profesor Dumbledore en el diario, (Harry afirmó a pesar de no saber con exactitud cada palabra de los artículos), bueno…lógicamente nosotros estamos en contra de tales notas (Harry le agradeció sin decirle nada), sabemos que las publican por orden del ministro, a como de lugar, quiere que todos los crean locos en caso de que ustedes intenten llamar la atención de la gente. Papá dice que el ambiente en el trabajo es cada vez más insoportable. Fudge mantiene estricta vigilancia sobre todos sus empleados, y todo aquel que opine diferente al ministro, corre el riesgo de ser multado ò incluso hasta de perder su trabajo.---  
--- ¡Eso es terrible…!---

Ron afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza el veredicto de su amigo, ya que hubo empezado y después de poner en orden las palabras en su mente, prosiguió con su relato.  
--- Ya no se puede estar seguro de lo que se dice y de a quien se lo dices dentro del edificio, Fudge tiene a varios soplones entre los empleados y nunca se sabe cuando estas hablando con uno…a penas si puedes confiar en tus amigos y familiares.---

La rabia volvió aumentar en el pelirrojo, con solo pensar en ese nombre, era tal su furia, que parecía estar a punto de estallar si se nombraba a ese sujeto otra vez, así que Harry mejor guardó silencio.  
--- ¡¡¡Ese desgraciado ya no es digno de llamarse por el nombre que le dieron mis padres!!!---  
--- ¡¿Qué paso?!---  
--- Papá pensaba…que éste (Refiriéndose a Percy) siendo su hijo guardaría sus secretos, que se podía confiar en él…en una oportunidad que tuvo de hablar con él a solas, le comentó, que Fudge estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida al darle la espalda a Dumbledore y al difamarlos a él y a ti… ¿Y qué crees que pasó?---  
--- ¿No…no me digas qué…?---  
--- Si…miró a nuestro padre como si hubiera escuchado la peor grosería del mundo…le dijo que no era correcta la forma en la que se había referido al ministro y que si no quería tener problemas se retractara ahora mismo y se alejara de él.---  
--- ¿Y?---  
--- ¡Aahh! papá pensó que estaba nervioso por la cacería de brujas (Aunque suene raro) desatada en el ministerio…que temía por la seguridad de ambos si eran atrapados hablando "mal" de Fudge…papá trató de tranquilizarlo…que nadie los acusaría ni los meterían en problemas por decir lo que piensan… ¡ja! …¡Pobre papá! cuando se fue a su oficina, a la media hora, lo llamaron al despacho del ministro.---  
--- ¿Acaso Percy fue a…?---

Ron no pudo continuar sentado, sentía que si no se movía de ese lugar, se ahogaría con su propia rabia, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, seguido por la mirada de su compañero, cuando se sintió listo para proseguir con la historia, volvió al punto donde la dejó, pero, esta vez Harry pudo escuchar que su voz se quebrada…por respeto a su intimidad, el joven de ojos verdes bajo la mirada, posándola en un libro de texto, en caso de que alguna atrevida lagrima se asomara sin permiso por el rostro de su amigo.  
--- ¡Así es! Percy le contó todo al ministro y éste le gritó a mi papá…le dijo traidor, ignorante e incompetente…¡¡Y Percy calladote como si no tuviera padre!! Fudge le dijo que si no lo despedía era como un favor a su hijo, un excelente elemento, digno de confianza y respeto, ¿Puedes creerlo? pero que esta falta no se quedaría sin castigo. Le bajaron el sueldo a la mitad y al perro faldero del ministro lo ascendieron a ser su ayudante… ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?... ¡¡Ese desgraciado siempre quiso un puesto así!! ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudo vender a nuestro padre para obtenerlo?!!---

Para el final, el rostro de Ron estaba bañado en lágrimas, lagrimas de odio, coraje è impotencia, por no haber evitado el sufrimiento y decepción de su padre, la humillación que pasó frente al ministro, y por culpa de su propio hijo…ya no le importaba si había testigos de su momento de debilidad, Harry compartía con él éstos mismos sentimientos, pero en vez de ponerse a llorar, estaba furioso…nunca lo hubiera imaginado…nunca hubiera creído que algo así pasara en la buena familia Weasley.  
--- ¡¡Desgraciado!! Nunca…yo…nunca creí que Percy…fuera capaz de darles la espalda de ese modo.---  
--- Mamá y papá también están sorprendidos, pero nosotros no…nosotros sabíamos perfectamente que "Percy" era capaz de lo que sea, por subir peldaños en el ministerio…siempre decíamos que seria capaz de vender su alma al diablo por triunfar y ser más poderoso que cualquiera.---  
--- ¡Tranquilízate! Ya verás como se da cuenta, de que se paso al lado equivocado…y vendrá arrastrado a pedirles perdón a tus padres y a sus hermanos.---  
--- Y a ver si aun así lo perdonamos…de mis padres no lo dudo, pero de nosotros…le va a costar mucho trabajo que lo llamemos nuevamente hermano…---

Harry no lo culpaba por pensar así, ni a él ni a sus hermanos…francamente y si se lo preguntan, también le costaría mucho volver a confiar en Percy, pero, ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en él, para olvidarse un poco del tema, y tranquilizar un poco a Ron, platicaron del nuevo año escolar, de las compras para el colegio y las vacaciones. Al poco rato llegó Sirius, mandando a dormir a los muchachos, ya se hacia tarde y mañana tendrían un día ajetreado, Ron ya más calmado, dio las buenas noches y se reunió con los gemelos, mientras que Harry se preparaba para ir a la cama.

Después de meter a los jóvenes en la cama, y de asegurarse que ninguno se pasaría de listo espiándoles, Sirius regresó a la cocina, donde daría inicio una interesante conversación, los miembros de la orden que llegaron a cenar, traían interesantes noticias que comunicar al resto del grupo, el primero en abrir la platica fue el dueño de casa.  
--- Bueno y ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Han visto al profesor Dumbledore?---  
--- Yo lo vi hoy en la tarde, me dijo que habló con las escuelas de Cackle, Camellot, Abracadabra y Pentágono, pero que no había logrado lo que quería exactamente.---  
--- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?---  
--- Que respetan a Dumbledore por sus logros en la magia y sus triunfos en el combate contra magos tenebrosos, y que la mayoría lo seguiría a donde sea, pero aun dudan sobre el regreso del que no debe nombrarse, no saben si deben luchar o no.---  
--- ¿La mayoría? ¿Acaso alguien está en contra del profesor Dumbledore? …además de Fudge.---  
--- Ya saben a quien me refiero…Hellyburg…no creyó ni una palabra de lo que Albus le dijo, no paraba de reír y de decirle que estaba exagerando, accedió a ir al castillo de Hogwarts, a una reunión con el resto de las escuelas, ahí Dumbledore tratará de convencerlas de unirse a la lucha.---  
--- ¿Significa que las demás fueron más accesibles? ¿Qué entendieron el problema?---  
--- Pues…---

Ojoloco no sonaba muy convincente con ese "Pues", las miradas de sus compañeros le apuraron a seguir con su reporte, deseosos de saber si las filas estaban en aumento ò no.  
--- Cackle lo recibió de manteles largos, flores, globos y canciones…cuando le hablé estaba encantado, le sirvieron ricos platillos y las niñas montaron varios números en su honor.---  
--- ¡¿Las niñas?! ¿Qué no están de vacaciones?---  
--- No... Estaban en curso de verano y eso prácticamente puso a Albus a temblar. Precisamente fue con ese fin en estas fechas a hablar con Amelia, para impedir que las alumnas iniciaran el año escolar.---  
--- Pero, ¿Por qué evitar el curso en Cackle?... está bien que son tiempos difíciles, pero Hogwarts no cancelara ò ¿Si?---

Debido a su edad, Tonks no entendía el por que era tan importante que las otras escuelas cancelaran actividades. Había una gran discrepancia entre las escuelas llamadas del viejo estilo y las más modernas como Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang por contar a las más populares.  
--- Lo que pasa es que a diferencia de estas escuelas, Hogwarts cuenta con varios hechizos que lo protegen de cualquier ataque.---  
--- En cambio, Cackle, Camellot, Abracadabra y Pentágono, están tan próximas a comunidades muggles y aun se manejan de forma tan antigua, que prácticamente nada las protege.---  
--- ¿A qué se refieren con "De forma antigua"?---  
--- A toda la extensión de la palabra.---  
--- ¡¡Sirius!!---

Remus llamó la atención al orden a su compañero, a pesar de estar en lo cierto.  
--- Se le llama así, por que viven como en los tiempos de la antigua Inglaterra, cuando Merlín vivía y se paseaba entre la gente del pueblo, cuando sabían que era consejero del rey y un poderoso hechicero.---  
--- Luego paso a ser una leyenda…Los mundos se separaron entre el mágico y el de los muggles, unos conservaron lo anterior como un cuento de hadas, y otros realizaron la búsqueda de hechiceros y brujas para quemarlos.---  
--- Pero, estas escuelas aun conservan esas costumbres tan anticuadas como negar el uso de varitas a las niñas y que los niños no usen escobas, no imparten algunas clases como defensa contra las artes oscuras ò cuidado de criaturas mágicas, en Cackle son aun más extremistas, tienen a las alumnas viviendo al estilo medioevo, sin calefacción ni electricidad.---  
--- Al menos Camellot, Pentágono y Abracadabra poseen servicios básicos, pero en Cackle, ni chimeneas hay en las habitaciones y en los salones en los tiempos de frío.---  
--- ¿Electricidad y servicios? ¿Entonces las escuelas tienen contacto con muggles? ¿Éstos tienen conocimiento de nuestro mundo?---  
--- Solo algunos, no toda una comunidad. Incluso tienen personal muggle trabajando en el colegio y otros hasta tienen "Consultorios psíquicos o mágicos" para resolverles los problemas mas mundanos.---  
--- Bueno…no suena tan mal la idea de poder unir ambos mundos de nuevo, ¿No lo creen? digo, eso es prácticamente lo que hacen…volver a formar un solo grupo.---  
--- Yo no creo que hacer amuletos para que no te asalten, sea un gran paso para el acercamiento de dos mundos.---

A Molly no le pareció en nada, la objeción puesta por Sirius a su punto de vista, le veía algo disgustada, como si fuera una mala influencia para los niños, en especial para su pequeño Harry, sabía que no podía evitar que estuvieran juntos ya que es el tutor legal del niño, y sabía por medio de su esposo y de Dumbledore, que Sirius era inocente del homicidio de la familia Potter, pero…es solo que…estuvo tanto tiempo fuera de la vida del chico…¡¡Y en prisión!! …que temía por los malos ejemplos que éste le pudiera enseñar a un niño tan bueno y con tantos problemas como Harry. "Si al menos nos hubieran confiado la tutela del niño" se decía constantemente la sra. Weasley.

Por su parte, nada de lo anterior escapaba al buen ojo del aristócrata, le estaba agradecido por las atenciones a su muchacho desde que le conocieran, sabía que era debido al gran cariño que le tenían a su niño que pensara así, pero también quería que quedara bien claro y en algún momento se lo daría a conocer…"Harry es su familia ahora…suya y de Remus…y pase lo que pase, nada ni nadie logrará alejarlo de él."

Ojoloco tampoco se perdía el interesante reto de miradas, entre la sra. Weasley y Sirius, pero lo importante por ahora era el asunto de las viejas escuelas y no quien quiere más a quien.  
--- Lo que me parece más importante y peligroso a la vez, es que sigan ejerciendo sus labores escolares sin protección a sus alumnos ò ¿Ya olvidaron lo que pasó en esas escuelas hace años?---  
--- ¿Quién podría? esa noche…muchos inocentes…niños, profesores y varios muggles perdieron la vida a manos de los mortifagos.---  
--- ¿Y Hellyburg aun se niega a creer? ¿A pesar de las grandes perdidas, aun cree poder vencer a "Ya sabes quien"?---  
--- Sí, el muy imbecil cree que son locuras de Dumbledore el que Voldemort (Escalofríos en algunos) este con vida de nuevo.---  
--- Pero, ¿Accedió a ir al colegio a platicar no? Al menos podrán hacerlo cambiar de opinión.---  
---Sí claro, solo por que Dumbledore le pidió que diera una conferencia sobre magia a todo el colegio.---  
--- ¡Vaya con el viejo! si que sabe por donde llegarle a la gente.---  
--- ¡Sirius!---

Varios rieron con el comentario del sr. Black, pero otros como la sra. Weasley no aprobaban su conducta y le miraron de mala manera…cosa que no incomodo al joven, y volviendo al tema, Tonks continúo donde se quedaron…  
--- ¡Ese tipo está loco! ¿Cómo piensa defender a sus alumnos él solo?---  
--- ¡Ja! El pobre infeliz se cree más poderoso que Dumbledore y Merlín juntos…Tiene un ego y un orgullo aun más grande que el de Fudge…todo eso es muy peligroso reunido en un ser tan insignificante.---  
--- Y hablando de Fudge ¿Qué ha pasado?---

Todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a Arthur Weasley, que era el más indicado para responder esa pregunta, ya que hasta ahora ninguno en la orden había sufrido la nueva reforma de trabajo como él.  
--- ¡Aahh! ¿Qué te puedo decir? hay mucha inconformidad…muy pocos han querido hablar del asunto por temor a ser despedidos…pero cuando se enteraron de mi problema con el ministro, se han atrevido a dar su opinión, me envían algún mensaje a mi escritorio ò me lo dan de mano al saludarnos ò lo envían a casa.---  
--- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? al parecer sin quererlo Fudge nos está ayudando.---

Arthur afirmaba tristemente la observación de la chica, los demás obviamente entendían el por que de esa expresión tan melancólica, esto le había traído muchos problemas, no solo financieros, sino también personales, todos deseaban preguntarle muchas cosas y solo unos pocos se atrevieron a hacerlo, por ejemplo, Ojoloco Moody.  
--- Y… ¿Cómo sigue tu problema con Percy?---

En los ojos de la anciana pareja se volvió a reflejar la angustia por la separación de uno de sus hijos, y por los sentimientos de desprecio que nacían en los otros hacia éste, de los dos, el único que contestó fue Arthur ya que Molly sentía que las palabras no se formaban en sus labios ni en su mente para formar una oración coherente.  
--- Pues…no nos hablamos…ni siquiera voltea a verme en el trabajo…si tiene que decirme algo, lo hace llamándome por mi apellido…no por quien soy de él.---

Molly sintió que las fuerzas regresaban brevemente a su cuerpo, y aprovechándolas, continuó contando donde su esposo se quedó.  
--- Ya sacó sus cosas de la casa…y me dijo cuando le reclamé por lo que le había hecho a su padre…que la culpa había sido de Arthur por confiar ciegamente en Albus Dumbledore…que por su propio bien se iba de la casa antes de tener problemas con el sr. Fudge, pues si lo llegaban a relacionar con nosotros pe…pe… (El llanto no permitió que terminara de hablar) ---  
--- Perdería su nuevo puesto…No le conviene relacionarse con personas que pongan en peligro sus planes de llegar a ministro de magia.---

El silencio inunda la cocina al terminar de narrar Arthur su historia, mientras intenta consolar a su esposa, el resto de los oyentes se guardan para si mismos todas las groserías y maldiciones que quisieran expresar, pero por respeto a los sr. Weasley no mencionan nada, al menos no las altisonantes.  
--- ¿Bueno, pero que tiene en la cabeza ese muchacho? ¿Doxys?---  
--- ¿Por qué siempre son los peores los que se quieren postular para ministro?---  
--- Por favor Moody, Tonks, no hablen así.---  
--- Desgraciadamente tienen razón.---

Todos volvieron a callar cuando Arthur dijo esto ultimo, el ambiente se empezaba a sentir pesado y para animar Sirius dijo…  
--- ¡Vamos no se depriman! les aseguro que Voldemort asomara la cara y ellos tendrán que admitir su regreso.--- (Al decir "Voldemort" ocurre un escalofrió en algunos miembros)  
--- Sirius tiene razón, ya volverá y se disculpara por todas las tonterías que hizo.---

Ya sea que funcionaran las palabras de animo ò solo por que quisieran que los demás dejaran de preocuparse por ellos, que la pareja sonrió tímidamente, Sirius por su lado, deseaba hacer una pregunta desde hace tiempo y no espero más.  
--- Oye Arthur…no quiero molestarte ni mucho menos que te sientas ofendido por esto…pero… ¿Necesitas ayuda con la compra del material de los chicos? Por que yo podría…ayudarte…digo si no te molesta y me permitieras…---  
--- Oh, no, no, no, Sirius, no podría, muchas gracias, pero ya tenemos todo resuelto…Ginny usara las túnicas de Ron…a Fred y George se les compraran, los libros se intercambiaran con respecto al año que estudiaran y lo que falte se comprara…Bill y Charlie nos ayudarán con sus sueldos. El tarot de los gemelos servirá…en fin, ya hemos pasado por esto varias veces.---

Humildemente, pero, parecía que todo lo tenían resuelto, Sirius siguió insistiendo un par de veces mas, incluso Remus lo apoyó, pero los señores Weasley dando las gracias por sus buenas intenciones rechazaron la oferta. La noche y la conversación pasaron rápidamente, los que participaban de la plática tuvieron que retirase a descansar para mañana iniciar un día muy ajetreado.

Después del desayuno, los Weasley salieron con sus hijos a Diagon Alley por lo que faltaba para el curso, Harry, Sirius y Remus por su parte salían al mundo muggle de compras. Al ir a Gringotts por dinero común para gastar, los duendes les ofrecieron un nuevo servicio…Una forma de llevar dinero al mundo no mágico sin los problemas que presentan identificar los billetes; imitando un método muggle, la tarjeta de crédito.

Bajo el lema de "Si va al mundo muggle debe gastar como un muggle", y siguiendo las indicaciones de su prometido, Remus obtuvo la tarjeta de crédito llamada "Galeón dorado" a nombre de Harry, el cual estaba muy impresionado…jamás imaginó tener tarjeta de crédito, Dudley no tenía una…vaya, ninguno de los amigos de su primo poseía más de 10 libras, mucho menos una tarjeta dorada.

Ya en las tiendas, compraron ropa de todo tipo; chamarras de piel, pantalones de mezclilla y de otros tipos, camisas y playeras, suéteres y sudaderas, una gabardina negra y un abrigo, zapatos de varios materiales y tenis, pero no cualquier par, nada más y nada menos que los famosos "Depredadores". Los mismos tenis que desde hace días llevara anhelando y su primo exigiendo a sus padres, ahora por los problemas que estaban padeciendo, Dudley no los iba a obtener, y él los tendría en todos sus colores.

Sirius estaba encantado con la tarjeta. Realmente era fácil e ilimitada. Remus y Harry tuvieron que llevarlo a casa casi a rastras de las tiendas, a pesar de ser un enorme perro se daba a entender muy bien entre los vendedores, cuando por fin regresaron a Grimmauld se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa.

--- ¡¡¡Hermione!!!---

La inseparable amiga de Harry se encontraba a la mesa con sus padres y los Weasley, merendando y charlando animadamente sobre el verano, cuando los vio de inmediato se levantó a saludarlos.  
--- ¡¡Hermione!! ¿Cómo has estado?---  
--- Bien, gracias. ---

Remus y Sirius saludaron a la muchacha y a los sr. Granger que seguían sentados a la mesa platicando con los Weasley. Estos no los dejaron ir, pues tendrían una pequeña fiesta y estaban obviamente invitados.  
--- ¡Fiesta!, ¿por qué? ¿Qué celebran?-  
--- ¡Oh Harry! ya verás…---

La señora continuó con sus labores, mientras los tres amigos platicaban en un rincón, Harry y Ron ponían al tanto a Hermione sobre lo ocurrido con Percy y lo que hablaba el profeta de Dumbledore y de su compañero de aventuras. La chica boquiabierta no daba crédito a lo que decían sus amigos, nunca imaginó que Percy fuera tan vil y del profeta tan manipulable.  
--- No lo puedo creer, realmente no puedo imaginármelo ¿Significa que la orden del fénix trabaja de forma ilegal?---  
--- ¿Ilegal? Pues…sí, eso creo…---  
--- ¿Acaso te piensas poner de lado de Fudge solo por que representa la ley? ¿Crees que la orden esta mal solo por que Fudge no la aceptaría de saber su existencia?---  
--- ¡Claro que no! no seas tonto…Si Dumbledore organizó la orden, es más que lógico que estoy con él... Además…ustedes dos no encontrarían ni un zapato en su caja sin mi ayuda.---  
--- ¡¡¡Oye!!!---

Entre bromas y risas los dos empezaron a reclamarle el comentario, después de contestar las preguntas más mundanas, pasaron a las más importantes, Hermione llevaba varias semanas cuestionándose lo mismo una y otra vez, ahora que tenia al único que le daría las respuestas, de inmediato se dio a la tarea de interrogarlo.  
--- Oye Harry…tengo una duda… ¿Cómo has estado este verano? digo ¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz? ¿Todo ha estado bien?---

Ron a lo igual que Hermione se quedó mirando al chico en espera de su respuesta.  
---Pues…sí, me ha molestado…la cicatriz un par de veces…---

Obviamente ambos amigos palidecieron de muerte al oír, que la herida realizada por Lord Voldemort al año de vida de su compañero, volvía a anunciar un peligro latente, se podía ver en la mirada de ambos el miedo y la preocupación, la imaginación volaba creando imágenes trágicas donde sus seres queridos era los principales actores…en caso de que se hicieran realidad, con una leve sacudida de cabeza ahuyentaron dichas visiones y de inmediato volvieron al interrogatorio para despejar todas sus dudas.  
--- ¿Pe…pero, crees que estuviera cerca de tu casa?---  
--- ¿Cómo crees Ron? La orden ya lo sabría de antemano ¿Ya le dijiste a alguien, además de nosotros?---  
--- ¡Ah! …no…yo…lo olvidé…---

Las miradas que esta vez intercambiaron Ron y Hermione no necesitan que se las explique ¿Verdad?…¡¡Estaban atónitos!!… ¿Cómo algo así se le podía olvidar tan fácilmente? …Exasperada ante semejante acción, Hermione le da con una fuerza por ella ignorada y seguramente atribuida a que siempre carga varios libros a la vez, un sonoro zape a Harry.  
--- ¡¡Ay!! ¡Me dolió!---  
--- ¡¡Ay, Harry!! Pero es el colmo contigo…a veces creo que sí te dejó mal el "Avada Kedavra".---  
--- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Crees que estoy loco?---  
--- No, solo tarado…mira que quedarte callado…solo a ti se te puede ocurrir.---

Harry la miraba boquiabierto y divertido ante semejante juicio, no estaba molesto por que lo llamaran tarado, claro si solo se limitan a hacerlo ella y Ron, (no en balde llevan tantas cosas vividas entre ellos como para llegar a tal grado de entendimiento y aceptación) Ron en cambio se destornillaba de la risa por el espectáculo.  
--- ¡Tarado! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! Te queda…te describe muy bien…¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!---  
--- ¡¡Pues tu no te quedas atrás!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Ah, sí?!!---

Ron se le echó encima, tomándole el cuello en un abrazo, una llave al estilo lucha libre y dando inicio al juego. Una vez más ese rincón se puso tan escandaloso que Sirius se acercó a ver que traían, se encontró a los chicos peleando y a Hermione pegándoles con una revista en sonoras carcajadas. El joven tutor se veía divertido ante tal espectáculo y con una sonrisa preguntó.  
--- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?---  
Ya sorprendidos, se empezaron a calmar, la primera en dar explicaciones fue Hermione.  
---Sirius…Harry nos ha confesado que le ha dolido la cicatriz en casa de los Dursley…---  
Los dos amigos se quedaron fríos y miraban a su compañera que apuntaba con un dedo acusador al chico de oscura cabellera.  
--- ¡¡ ¿Al menos respiraste mientras hablabas?!!---  
--- ¿Es cierto?---

Harry estaba apenado, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, había olvidado comentarlo gracias a todas las cosas que pasaron desde la llegada de su padrino a Privet Drive y francamente, nunca ha sido tema del que quiera hablar.  
--- S…sí…---  
--- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?---  
--- lo olvidé…---  
--- ¿Es…grave?---

Sirius reflexionaba la pregunta de Ron por unos instantes antes de contestar.  
--- Pues…no es extraño…con el regreso de Voldemort (escalofrío en Ron y Hermione) era lógico que sintieras te pasara tarde ò temprano... ¿Son muy fuertes?---  
--- No mucho…se me calma con agua fría…---  
--- ¿Son constantes?---  
---...No…---

Sirius abrazó a su muchacho y le dio un beso en la cabeza en señal de apoyo.  
--- Créeme que si pudiera evitarlo lo haría.---  
--- Lo sé.---  
--- Hablaré con la orden sobre esto, pero igual ya lo sospechaban…trata de llevar tu día lo mejor posible…---  
--- Sí, está bien…---  
Sirius se despide despeinándolo más de lo que está y regresa al grupo junto a Remus. Desde donde se encuentran los chicos, ven que empieza a platicarles lo que le acaban de informar. Ron de inmediato le reclama a Hermione.  
--- ¿Por qué soltaste todo?---  
--- Por que no es algo que se deba ocultar…es importante que la orden del fénix este al tanto de todo lo que les pueda servir para eliminar a "Ya sabes quien".---  
--- supongo que tienes razón…si de algo les sirve... ---  
---Bueno, si crees que tiene razón, hay otro asunto que no se debe ocultar… ¿Verdad Harry?---  
--- ¿A qué te refieres?---  
--- Hermione ¿Qué crees?...a Harry le gustan los hombres.---  
--- ¡¡Ron!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Que?!! También debe saberlo…---

Hermione se quedó muda como solo en pocas ocasiones llegaba a pasar, miraba a Harry boquiabierta, mientras éste totalmente rojo deseaba matar a su amigo.  
--- ¿Es cierto?---  
--- Sí… ¿Te molesta?---  
--- No, al contrario, pero ¿Qué no te gustaba Cho?---  
--- Pues ya no…---  
--- ¿Entonces quién?---

Harry se reservó el nombre del chico para él solo, ya habían sido varias recriminaciones para un solo día como para que le criticaran un vez más, a pesar de que le rogaron è intentaron sacarle la verdad a la fuerza, nunca dijo nada. Cansados del fracaso, siguieron la charla por otro lado. Más noche empezó una fiesta; una enorme manta con la leyenda "Felicidades Ron y Hermione, prefectos de Hogwarts" se levantaba sobre las cabezas de los invitados, y en la mesa un enorme pastel en forma de insignia llamaba la atención de todos los comensales. Harry fue el primero en extenderles la mano en felicitación.  
--- ¡Felicidades! Prefectos.---  
Hermione orgullosa le mostró su insignia.  
--- ¡Gracias! ¿Qué te parece?---  
--- ¡Genial! ¿Y la tuya Ron?---  
--- La tiene mi mamá, sigue presumiéndola a todos los que llegan a la fiesta.---  
--- ¡Pues muchas felicidades! …espero que me tengan consideración.---  
--- ¡Claro! Ya sabes que estas palanca conmigo…no hay problema…---  
--- ¡¡Ron!! Ni crean que van a empezar a violar las reglas solo por que tienen una insignia de prefecto, no lo voy a permitir.---  
--- Ya va a empezar.---

La noche se fue volando entre risas y aplausos, los platillos se acabaron, el vino y las cervezas de mantequilla volaron y el pastel desaparecía en varias porciones repetidas por los chicos. Harry habría querido que la reunión con todos sus seres queridos durara más tiempo, pero mañana tenían que levantarse temprano para salir a Kings Cross è iniciar un nuevo año en Hogwarts…un año más de estudios, de aventuras, de peligros…en fin…Harry solo pide que salgan bien librados y que ya sea el final.

Fin del capitulo. 7.

¡Hola Nakamas! Espero les guste y sigan acompañándome en esta aventura, les pido paciencia por lo que tardo en subir y en lo que respecta a la historia ya que creo que no a muchos les gusta la serie de la bruja desastrosa. Gracias por su aguante y…

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo: 8

Una gran noticia.

Una de las cosas que a pesar de ser hechicero Harry no ha podido realizar, es el de detener el tiempo en alguno de los pocos momentos especiales para él…Y hay que admitir, que si pudiera no lo haría (Eso le acarrearía muchos problemas) además…tarde ò temprano tendría que volver a la escuela, no es que no le guste regresar a clases…es solo que…nunca se sabe con exactitud lo que te espera en un colegio como Hogwarts.

Desde muy temprano el movimiento empezó en Grimmauld Place con el levantar de la cama a los chicos. La señora Weasley y Remus preparaban a sus respectivos muchachos para el viaje a la escuela. Costaba trabajo meterlos a bañar y mandarlos a desayunar. Sirius supervisaba la comida y se servía conforme llegaban al comedor. Todos desayunaban, mientras los elfos domésticos acomodaban el equipaje en la cajuela de un coche que Kingsley consiguió con los pocos contactos que lograra obtener en el trabajo. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para estrenar algo de su nueva ropa muggle, una camisa roja con negro, pantalón de mezclilla, la chamarra de piel color negro…además…estreno el par rojo de sus nuevos "Depredadores" haciendo el conjunto perfecto para el regreso al plantel, su nueva apariencia obtuvo varios halagos por parte de los miembros de la casa y de sus amigos.   
--- ¡Vaya Harry! ¡Te ves fabuloso!---  
--- ¡Oye Harry! ¿Crees que Sirius quisiera adoptarme? me pinto el pelo de negro si quiere.---

A los comentarios se unieron los de su padrino que también dio su opinión.  
--- ¡Harry luces maravilloso! No olvides llevar contigo la tarjeta en caso de que necesites dinero, ¡Ah! Y pedí a los elfos que te empacaran otras cosas importantes…tú sabes… loción, shampoo, jabón, crema, etc.… ¿Qué es eso?---  
Harry y los muchachos vieron que Sirius apuntaba a la muñeca de su ahijado.  
--- ¿Esto? es un reloj de pulsera ¿Por qué?---  
--- Nunca había visto uno con esa forma tan curiosa… ¿Por qué no se mueve?---

Harry había olvidado que ya no servía desde el año pasado, cuando participó en el segundo evento del torneo de los tres magos, de inmediato explicó lo anterior y se lo quitó para guardarlo como recuerdo de aquella experiencia. Por el contrario a él, Sirius le vio con repulsión y le cuestionó con intención de entregarle el suyo.  
--- Supongo que no entiendes los relojes mágicos ¿Verdad?---  
Recordando que estos están llenos de planetas, Harry sonrió apenado dándole la razón de su suposición.  
--- Necesitaría ser experto en astrología para entenderlos.---  
--- Tal vez podamos pasar a comprarte uno en el camino…oye Remus ¿Crees que podríamos?---  
--- ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos, todos suban ya es muy tarde!---

Obedientes y agradeciendo las atenciones al dueño de casa, Los muchachos fueron a subir al auto, pero cuando Harry se giró para despedirse de su padrino, éste ya no estaba…desorientado, le buscó en los alrededores percatándose de una veloz mancha negra que pasaba rápidamente cerca de sus pies introduciéndose dentro del coche.

Impaciente y escandaloso, Padfoot los esperaba cómodamente sentado en la parte trasera del auto. Los muchachos estaban divertidos, pero Kingsley y Arthur no…los dos trataron de bajarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero cuando se acercaban, Sirius los amenazaba tirándoles mordidas. Al final y para no perder más tiempo, desistieron de sacarlo bajo la terrible mirada de la sra. Weasley. Harry estaba feliz por que su padrino los acompañaría, ya listos todos subieron al coche, marchando de inmediato a Kings Cross. Cuando por fin llegaron, lo hicieron con tiempo de sobra. Kingsley, Arthur y los gemelos fueron por carritos mientras Molly, Remus y Padfoot cuidaban a los niños. Sirius desde su posición buscaba donde comprar a su muchacho un reloj, por que nadie le dice "No" a Sirius Black…ni el mismo Remus Lupin en lo que respecta a su chico…Canuto no paró de buscar hasta que por fin dio con una joyería y relojería.

Contento con su hallazgo ladró a Harry para que lo siguiera y salió corriendo con rumbo al lugar. Éste miró a Remus y los dos fueron tras él, cuando vieron a donde entró, ambos suspiraron resignados. ¡¡Era impresionante!! ¿Cómo podía seguir gastando? ¿De donde saca tanto dinero si es un fugitivo? Era algo de lo que Harry deseaba saber.  
--- ¿Cómo puede seguir derrochando? ¿De donde saca tanto dinero?---  
--- Las familias antiguas como los Black, poseen muchas tierras que son utilizadas en diversas actividades…como en la plantación de árboles para la elaboración de varitas, la siembra de ingredientes para pociones y minería para algunos atames, todo eso ha y sigue creando su vasta fortuna.---

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, pensaba, si se medita con cuidado era lógico que los Black vivieran cómodamente con ese tipo de negocios tan rentables en el mundo mágico…cuando Remus y Harry entraron a la joyería, un empleado trataba inútilmente de sacar al perro que se encontraba esperando cómodamente acostado en un sillón.  
Como muchos, al principio el empleado vio en el canino solo una criatura desobediente que se les escapara a sus amos de las manos, pero después de ver como se paseaba entre los aparadores, escogía el reloj de oro más caro del aparador, como sacaba del bolsillo del chico una extraña tarjeta dorada con crédito ilimitado y la entregaba para pagar, como los jóvenes que llegaron después de él le pedían como si se tratara de una persona real, que desistiera de su compra…¡¡Como si el perro mandara a sus dueños!! …esta bien que hay muchos que son muy consentidos y caprichosos, pero que decidan por su cuenta las compras que se van a realizar y que paguen con tarjeta... era algo que pasaba muy poco por esos lugares…y francamente pensaba el vendedor…¡¡Ojala pasaran seguido!!…  
Maravillado, el hombre vendió la pieza de relojería al carismático can, le entregó su bolsa con la caja del reloj y con una pequeña laptop (La mitad de una normal) color roja, lo más nuevo en Europa en tecnología, como regalo en la compra del caro accesorio, la tarjeta y su recibo dentro del paquete…  
Todo empezó como un perro desobediente y terminó siendo el cliente más importante de la prestigiada tienda de joyería y relojería.

Feliz por haberse salido con la suya, Padfoot llega contento a donde estaba el resto del grupo, llevando en el hocico la bolsa con su compra, escoltado por un novio algo molesto y un ahijado muy divertido. Al poco rato Fred, George, Arthur y Kingsley llegan con los carritos para el equipaje. Remus ayudó a Harry a empujar el suyo, ya que Sirius quiso aprovechar el viaje y se recostó sobre el baúl agregando peso extra al transporte. Cuando atravesaron el anden 9 ¾ y se encontraron ante el expreso de Hogwarts, se dirigieron hacia las puertas para bajar las maletas. Sirius gustoso habría permitido que lo metieran junto a los bultos y así acompañar a su muchacho y cuidar de él, pero no era posible, hasta ahí podían llegar, Remus y él tenían que despedirse de su niño. Harry se les acercó para agradecer y decir hasta pronto.  
--- ¡Bueno…yo…! (Realmente no quería despedirse…le había parecido tan breve el tiempo que pasaron juntos) es la primera vez que no quiero ir al colegio…---  
--- Estaremos en contacto en todo momento…siempre que nos necesites puedes llamarnos.---  
--- Lo sé…hasta luego y muchas gracias por todo…---  
--- ¡Cuídate mucho Harry y diviértete! a pesar de todo lo que escuches y leas no prestes atención…deja que los demás digan o piensen de ti lo que se les venga en gana…tarde o temprano la verdad se sabrá.-

Harry sonrió tristemente por la inevitable separación, curiosamente no se sentía asustado ni preocupado por el nuevo año escolar como lo estaba al principio, al contrario, se veía fuerte y decidido a afrontar lo que sea. Ambos…Remus y Harry se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas…susurrando éste ultimo un tenue "Gracias", luego se giró hacia Padfoot que estaba sentado y al verlo comenzó a emitir un suave llanto, Harry lo abrazó fuertemente y solo así pudo hablarle a la oreja con la voz ya quebrada.  
--- ¡Gracias…muchas gracias por todo! ---  
Al separarse rápidamente, Harry se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara para secar algunas lagrimas, Padfoot al verlo se paró en sus patas traseras y le lamió el rostro como si fuera un perro cualquiera, fue su manera de decir ¡¡ANIMATE!!

--- ¡¡Todos a bordo!!---  
Grita el encargado de cerrar las puertas.

Harry y los chicos se despiden de sus familiares desde las ventanas del ferrocarril, la maquina comienza a avanzar, con Sirius corriendo junto a ella hasta perderlos de vista, deseando con todo el corazón que este año no sea tan difícil y peligroso para su hijo. Ya en los pasillos del carro, Harry y los muchachos arrastran los pesados baúles y demás equipaje en busca de un compartimiento libre.  
--- ¡Vamos, ya encontré uno!---

Todos siguen a Hermione hasta el lugar indicado, donde solo se encuentra una chica delgada de larga cabellera rubia, de aspecto descuidado y desorientado, los intrusos no son tan interesantes como para que la chica despegue la vista de su revista, Ginny que la reconoce al entrar al vagón la saluda mientras acomoda sus cosas.  
--- ¡Hola Luna!---  
--- ¡Hola Ginny!---

La chica dejó la revista de lado cuando para prestar atención a todos los "Invitados" a su área sin perder detalle de cada maleta y de cada chico. Después de acomodar todo y de tomar sus asientos, Hermione saca su insignia y se la coloca en la túnica la cual se puso sobre la ropa muggle.  
--- ¡Vamos Ron!---  
Extrañado, mira a la chica desde su cómodo asiento junto a Harry.  
--- ¿A donde?---  
--- ¿Como que a donde? tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos por nuestras indicaciones… ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?---  
--- ¿Qué no van a viajar con nosotros?---  
--- Sí, volveremos en una hora, primero debemos recibir las contraseñas y demás obligaciones como prefectos que somos ahora.---  
Levantándose pesadamente de su lugar, Ron acompaña a la chica solo para que se ahorrara su sermón.  
--- ¡Sí, sí! Ahora volvemos.---

Después que se retiraron Harry se quedó solo con Luna y Ginny, ambas lo miraban con una sonrisita picara en sus jóvenes rostros y susurrándose mutuamente al oído, haciéndolo sentir algo cohibido, para relajar el ambiente trató de entablar conversación cuando tocaron a la puerta y abriéndose de repente.  
--- ¡Hola chicos!---  
Al girar la vista a la entrada del vagón, todos se encontraron con el regordete y gentil rostro de Neville Longbottom, se veía exhausto por llevar a cuestas todas sus cosas con él.  
---Eh… ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes? ya no hay lugar en todo el tren y…---  
--- ¡Sí, claro, pasa!---  
--- ¡Ah, gracias! ---  
Ayudado por Harry, Neville acomoda sus cosas en el único espacio libre en el carro para después sentarse junto a él. Pasadas las clásicas preguntas sobre el verano, parecía amenazar con terminar la conversación hasta que Longbottom se percató de todos los paquetes etiquetados con el nombre de Potter.  
--- ¡Guau, cuantos envoltorios!---  
--- Sí, y todos son de Harry---  
---Vaya, este año vienes con exceso de equipaje, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a llevarlo al castillo.--  
--- ¿Eh?...gracias…pero no es necesario.---

Una vez más guardaron silencio, hasta que Neville les mostró su nueva planta exótica, un Mimbulus Mimbletonia, la cual, al estarles explicando todas sus propiedades y mientras buscaba un punto donde picarla, eligió uno de los forúnculos y ¡Paff! éste reventó en la cara de todos bañándolos con un jugo color verde oscuro y de un fétido olor a estiércol seco, no solo Harry, también las chicas deseaban matar a Neville, gracias a la explosión de su dichosa plantita el jugo llegó a pegarse en las paredes y el techo del carro…y ni que decir de los rostros y cabello de sus compañeros…Neville quería mas que nunca que la tierra se lo tragara, por suerte un simple hechizo dejó a todos los ocupantes del compartimiento luciendo tan bien como al principio y sin resentimientos ya que cuando paso el carrito de los dulces, Harry compró golosinas para todos sus amigos.

Después de una hora llegaron Hermione y Ron con una cara de fastidio que no podían ocultar por más que lo intentaran, estaban cansados y hambrientos. Al entrar apenas si saludaron, tomaron asiento donde pudieron y le quitaron a Harry sus dos últimas empanadas de calabaza, un paquete de galletas y dos ranas de chocolate, mientras devoraban la comida empezaron a comentar lo que pasó después de que se ausentaron.  
--- ¡¡Fue un fastidio!! Estar encerrado cerca de una hora en una habitación llena de engreídos, solo para que nos hablen de la "gran" responsabilidad que se nos ha otorgado y de las reglas que debemos seguir y hacer cumplir…en verdad que no saben ya como molestarnos.---  
--- ¡¡Ron!! Ahora que eres prefecto, debes ser un ejemplo a seguir para los alumnos, no esta bien que hables de esa forma…---

Todos los presentes miraron atónitos y con gran esfuerzo para no soltarse a reír a carcajada abierta frente a Hermione, buscaban en la chica una señal que les dijera que lo anterior no lo estaba tomando en serio… ¿Ron un ejemplo? Después del rato de diversión, empezaron con otro tema…  
--- ¿A qué no saben quiénes son los prefectos de Slytherin?---  
--- Creo adivinar.---  
--- Así es…Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson…ese par de sonzos…tal para cual ¿No lo creen?---  
---…No…---

Las miradas inquisitivas de los Griffindor y Ravenclaw presentes cayeron sobre Harry apenas terminó su extraña respuesta, el susodicho tragó saliva con dificultad mientras pensaba en como salir bien librado de esa metida de pata…pero no tuvo necesidad de pensar en algo, ya que a través de las ventanas de su vagón se vieron llegar un grupo de chicos con colores verde en sus túnicas, indicando su pertenencia a Slytherin.  
--- ¡Ay no!---  
--- ¡Lo que nos faltaba!---

A penas terminaron de decir estas palabras, las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron dando paso al ya antes mencionado grupo encabezado por un joven de cabellos rubios platinados y de piel tan blanca como el marfil.  
---…Malfoy…---  
--- ¿Qué diablos quieres?---

Cuando Harry escuchó el nombre de Malfoy en labios de su amiga, de inmediato se giró para buscarle entre el grupo de chicos situados en la puerta. Ahí estaba él…de pie…recargado en el marco…Se veía aun más hermoso que en su ultima fantasía…no había duda de que el verano le había sentado de maravilla…estaba alto, pero no lo suficiente como para rebasar a Harry, éste aun lo superaba por unos centímetros, su piel tan blanca como la leche le daba un aspecto tal vez fantasmal para algunos…pero para Harry parecía una figurilla de porcelana, su cabello siempre peinado hacia atrás…parecía un poco más largo que el año pasado, su delgada y fina silueta le brindaban una postura y un andar elegante característico en él... Harry escaneaba cada rasgo, gesto y movimiento del chico para grabarlo tanto en su memoria como en su corazón.

Desgraciadamente, sus ojos…esos bellos ojos plateados no perdieron nada de su soberbia y frialdad. Por un momento, al encontrarse perdido en el recorrido de sus facciones, Harry estuvo a punto de sonreírle como si se tratara de un amigo de años…de un amante perdido por algún tiempo, pero al llegar a esos ojos grises reaccionó parándolo en seco y regresándolo a su lugar mientras sus compañeros le pedían explicaciones a los intrusos.  
--- ¿Qué hago aquí? Soy prefecto…hago mi ronda… ¡Vaya, vaya Potter! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por fin tu miopía te permitió dar con una tienda de ropa de calidad? Por fin te ves decente o ¿Acaso es para que nadie crea que estás loco?---

Harry estaba boquiabierto, no sabía que decir…ya sea para defenderse o para iniciar una pelea como pasaba cada año, las palabras simplemente no brotaban de su garganta…se había quedado mudo, en cambio Ron, se paró entre ellos cortando con brusquedad el contacto visual que había entre Harry y su adorado.  
--- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí Malfoy!---  
--- Si ya acabaste de soltar veneno ¡lárgate!---  
--- Más te vale que me hables con respeto o…---  
--- ó ¿Qué?...no me puedes hacer nada…yo también soy prefecto.---  
--- Era de esperarse…los de tu clase con un poco de poder ya se sienten invulnerables…se les sube a la cabeza tan rápido…pero es lógico, ahí no hay nada.---

A Ron se le empezaron a poner rojas las orejas y a tensar los puños en señal de alerta, sabiendo lo que venía, Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros antes de que se lanzara a los puños como acostumbraban indicar esas señales. Ignorando olímpicamente a Weasley, Draco se volvió a dirigir a Harry antes de irse, haciendo énfasis en la insignia de su pecho.  
--- Te estaré vigilando Potter.---  
Dicho esto se retiró lentamente, Harry le siguió con la vista hasta que se perdiera por el pasillo del tren…no había duda alguna…no era su imaginación…en algún punto tuvieron contacto visual y Harry pudo notar que esos fríos y delgados labios le regalaban una discreta y coqueta sonrisa…

Ron aun estaba muy disgustado con la intromisión de los Slytherin, y después de que Hermione lo liberó, se regresó a su lugar junto a Harry, el cual prácticamente se encontraba ausente…para ser más exactos estaba en las nubes…por más que trataba de ocultar su alegría, simplemente le era imposible…el chico más hermoso del mundo le había dicho que se veía bien, le sonrió y le dijo que lo vigilaría…que lo estaría viendo más seguido. Ahora tenía que esmerarse más en su arreglo personal, no podía permitir que Draco lo viera fachoso y desalineado como en años anteriores donde usaba la ropa de Dudley antes y después del colegio, ya no le parecía exagerado el equipo de lociones y cremas que Sirius le había puesto en su equipaje, ahora tenía un motivo muy importante para lucir sus nuevas prendas ¡Ay, si al menos mi cabello se pudiera peinar! Pensaba… ¿Me veré bien con ó sin gafas? …de todo lo anterior era mudo y doloroso testigo una pobre chica enamorada…

Hermione miraba desde su asiento a todos los que se encontraban con ella en el mismo vagón, no perdía detalle de la reacción de ninguno de los presentes, veía como su amigo se hundía en sus pensamientos…como sonreía para si mismo y se perdía viendo el paisaje por la ventana. Una vez más pensaba la chica en algo que vio en su amigo desde el primer año…que Harry poseía algo más que los otros magos…algo que lo hacía especial y no era su magia, ni su habilidad como deportista en el quidditch, no…ahora lo sabía…era su inocencia, esa inocencia y pureza de alma que lo hacía creer en cualquiera…en dar una segunda oportunidad sin importar todo el daño que le hubieran hecho en el pasado.

Por fin, la noche ya los cubría con su negro manto y eran recibidos por el inestable clima de las montañas, después de varias horas y bajo un fuerte aguacero, llegaron a la estación donde eran recibidos por Hagrid, la repartición de equipaje fue un verdadero problema…Neville cumplió su promesa y ayudó a Harry con el suyo, cosa que le agradeció profundamente, habían tantas cajas y maletas que de no estar etiquetadas nadie habría sabido qué era de quien. Neville entregaba los bultos conforme los bajaba del porta equipaje, cuando uno de esos paquetes llamó su atención, era largo y delgado, no tenía nombre ni nada que lo identificara…intrigado preguntó…  
--- ¿De quién es esto?---  
--- Es mío.---  
Y de golpe Ron lo tomó y salió rápidamente del lugar sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos que lo seguían, extrañados, con la mirada.

Dejaron las cosas donde el resto de las maletas del colegio y se fueron a tomar uno de los carruajes, apenas si encontraron uno vacío para viajar todos juntos, ya que los ocupaban con gran rapidez debido a la lluvia, al llegar a donde aparcaban, Harry vio que los carros eran tirados este año por unos extraños y siniestros caballos…antes no los había notado…estaban entre los coches…parecían reptiles ó algo parecido…no tenían nada de carne y lo que sería su negro pelaje estaba pegado al esqueleto del que se veían con claridad cada uno de sus huesos…su cabeza era como la de un dragón y sus ojos blancos sin pupila miraban fijamente (por extraño que suene) Harry miraba boquiabierto como de sus lomos salían unas inmensas alas negras y curtidas…como si fueran gigantescos murciélagos…eran unas criaturas de apariencia espectral las encargadas de llevarlos al castillo.

La primera reacción de Harry fue dar un paso a tras a toda velocidad, y habría escapado de no ser por Luna Lovegood que estaba obstruyendo el paso.  
--- ¿No vas a subir?---  
--- ¿Eh? Ah sí…pero ¿Qué son esas cosas?---  
--- No lo sé…siempre han tirado de los carruajes…imagino que así ha sido desde siempre… ¿Por qué? ¿Te asustan?---  
--- ¡Claro que no!---  
--- ¡Aja! Entonces vamos.---

Y tranquilamente subió al coche, Harry pasó saliva y siguió a la chica con un poco de desconfianza, ¿Qué es eso de que tiran de los carros desde hace años? ¡Jamás los había visto! El joven miraba a las bestias con algo de temor y Ron lo veía extrañado ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? Pensaba, lo alcanzó por la espalda y preguntó…  
--- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?---  
--- ¿Pues tú qué crees? ¿Acaso no te asustan esas criaturas?---  
--- ¿Qué criaturas? ¿De qué hablas?---  
--- No empieces…sabes a que me refiero…---  
--- ¡Déjate ya de tonterías! y subamos al carro antes de que nos dejen.---

Después de un extraño viaje y ya dentro del castillo, todos tomaron sus asientos en el gran comedor, tan bellamente adornado como cada año, los estandartes del colegio y de cada casa engalanaban el lugar, además, la calidez que brindaban las chimeneas reconfortaban a los alumnos del frío de esa noche. Harry y sus amigos miraban con interés a la mesa de los profesores en busca de alguna novedad. Se encontraban los mismos de cada año, excepto claro la profesora Mcgonagall que estaba con los nuevos alumnos y otro hombre de cabello rubio claro, blanco, de nariz pequeña y aguileña, con mirada perezosa, muy parecido a una ratita mojada que tiembla ante cualquier brisa, cuando uno de los maestros le llamaba la atención, pegaba un brinco como si le hubieran gritado, más que tímido parecía aterrado.  
--- ¿Quién será ese?---  
--- ¿Quién sabe?---  
--- Debe ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.---  
--- ¿Ese?...se ve muy poca cosa para una materia tan exigente.---  
--- Bueno, el profesor Lupin parecía enfermo y era el mejor profesor que hasta ahora hayamos tenido.---  
--- Eso es cierto.---

Al fin llegó la profesora Mcgonagall, se escuchó cantar al sombrero seleccionador y los nuevos alumnos fueron repartidos entre las cuatro casas, para después dar inicio al banquete, por arte de magia, las mesas se llenaron de todos los platillos imaginables, los chicos se sirvieron de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, incluso Hermione a pesar de que seguía pensando en que todo fue hecho por esclavos; pastel de carne, filetes, pollo, empanadas, chuletas, puré, etc., todo dispuesto a quien lo deseara, después llegaron los postres, pasteles de chocolate, fresas y crema, frutas, flanes y helados de varios sabores, al final ninguno se podía mover de su lugar. Hermione miraba a Ron y a Harry de manera recriminatoria.  
--- Que estén en la mesa no significa que los tengan que devorar.---

Ron se abrió el cinturón ignorándola otra vez mientras Harry solo sonrió atontado de lo satisfecho que estaba. Cuando ya acabaron los alumnos el último bocado, los platos se limpiaron de toda borona y brillaron inmaculados como estaban en un principio. Haciendo sonar una copa para llamar la atención, el director se pone en pie para dirigirse a los muchachos.  
--- Bueno, espero hayan quedado satisfechos con la abundante cena de esta noche y que aun puedan prestarme atención. Primero démosle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de primer año que están a punto de vivir una maravillosa aventura en este colegio (todos los presentes aplaudieron) a continuación, permítanme presentarles a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, quien por orden del ministerio nos acompaña este año, el profesor Frederick K. Englund (algunos aplausos se dejaron escuchar cuando el nuevo profesor se levantó y saludó, la mayoría, de sus mismos colegas) le deseo mucha suerte profesor…y como noticia adicional, les recuerdo que no esta permitido aventurarse en el bosque prohibido a menos que deseen alimentar con su persona a las criaturas que en el habitan y que ya hay una larga lista de al menos unos cinco metros de objetos de broma que deben evitarse si no quieren tener problemas con el sr. Filch, pueden consultarla en la conserjería. Ahora y para entregarnos a un descanso reparador…les informo que dentro de un mes, Hogwarts se vestirá de gala al ser visitados por cuatro honorables y antiguos colegios de magia.---

Se dio un hervidero de comentarios de todos lo alumnos murmurando entre ellos lo dicho por su director. Harry recuerda que Sirius habló sobre la visita de Dumbledore a varios colegas en el país, por lo visto obtuvo algo de apoyo y las negociaciones se darían en Hogwarts. Los murmullos pararon a una señal de su maestro.  
--- Sí, sí…sé que esto no es nuevo para ustedes después de lo vivido el año pasado, pero esta vez no tendrá nada que ver con los torneos ni con competencias de magia, nos visitarán cuatro escuelas de antiguas costumbres con algunos alumnos e incluso nos darán algunas pláticas y conferencias de magia, lo más probable es que las cuatro casas de Hogwarts brindaran nuevamente hospedaje a nuestros nuevos visitantes (las otras casas comentaban entre emocionados y alegres la idea de ser anfitriones, menos claro los Slytherin que no les hizo gracia la idea de compartir su casa) Pero no se preocupen, no interferirán con sus rutinas ni mucho menos los despojarán de sus habitaciones…y hablando de habitaciones, ya es hora de dormir, vamos todos a descansar…¡Buenas noches a todos!---

Todos los alumnos sorprendidos platicaban entre si mientras se encaminaban a sus respectivas casas, antes de retirarse Harry pudo ver que la profesora Mcgonagall suspiraba resignada por la idea de la dichosas visitas. Ron que ya iba acompañando a Harry rumbo a la salida fue detenido de un jalón de oreja por Hermione.  
--- ¡¡Auuuch!!...¿Qué te pasa?---  
--- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Hay que llevar a los de primero…vamos.---  
--- ¡Ay, que me acordaba!…---

Después de decirle a Harry la clave del cuadro de la señora gorda, Ron se dirige junto a Hermione por los de primero, con el acostumbrado grito de "¡¡Los de primero por aquí!!" los niños al pasar junto al chico de mirada esmeralda, más de uno pudo distinguir su cicatriz y señalarlo a la vez que se alejaban de él como si se tratara de un loco, lo que le disgustó y extraño mucho. Cuando por fin entró a su habitación se encontró con sus compañeros de cuarto. Neville y Dean lo saludaron amablemente, Seamus por el contrario no le dirigía muy bien que digamos la palabra y apenas si lo miraba, no dudó que fuera culpa del profeta el comportamiento de su compañero, ¿Qué diablos dirían de él en el diario como para que reaccionaran así? prefirió no hacerle caso y dejar que pasara, ya se darían cuenta quien miente y quien no.

Mejor empezó a revisar las cosas que Sirius le puso de más, abrió su caja de lociones y cremas para verlas y saber como usarlas, pero en vez de botellas de shampoo y enjuagues, se encontró con varias cajas negras y botellitas oscuras, además de una jaula con 3 doxys dormidos.  
--- Y ¿Esto?---  
Se preguntaba, cuando empezó a leer los letreros de las botellas la cosa se ponía cada vez más rara…Polvos verrugosos, aliento de rana, verrugas de sapo…Tomó una botellita que decía "Filtro de sueño" sacaba y sacaba más cajas y botellas sin ninguna nota que le explicara algo, llegó a pensar que sería broma de Sirius cuando se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y por ella entraron los gemelos Weasley.  
--- ¡Ah, ahí está!---  
Dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa seguido de su hermano que llevaba consigo una caja igual a la que tenía Harry.  
--- Aquí tienes júnior…ésta es tuya.---  
--- Esta es nuestra…con tu permiso.---  
--- ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿De dónde lo han sacado?---  
--- Oye…no deberíamos decirte nada…---  
--- Pero lo haremos, solo por que eres socio.---  
--- ¿Socio?---  
--- Sí, de Sortilegios Weasley.---  
--- ¡La competencia de Zonko!…próximamente, claro.---  
--- Pedimos consejos a los grandes…---  
Mostrando las botellitas mientras las regresaban a la caja.  
--- ¡Hasta luego!---

Harry logró distinguir el escudo de la familia Black en cada caja y botella que los gemelos se llevaron, al parecer los gemelos contaban con el apoyo de canuto en lo que a ingredientes se refería. Después de que se retiraran Ron entró al cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.  
--- ¡Aarg! Los niños de hoy en día son cada vez peores…oye ¿Qué querían Fred y George? Los vi salir corriendo de aquí.---  
--- Nada importante…solo me trajeron esta caja que les pusieron en el cuarto.---  
--- ¡Ah! ¡Buenas noches Harry!---  
--- ¡Buenas noches Ron! que descanses.---

Ahora revisa su caja original, las botellas de shampoo y cremas originales se encontraban en ella como prometieron, todas tenían una fragancia fresca y deliciosa que le encantó desde el principio, pero entre las cosas encontró una caja larga de terciopelo rojo con una nota de su padrino pegada a ella "éste año será muy difícil, no te desanimes, esto te ayudará, te quiere Sirius", Harry abrió la caja y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver el contenido.

Fin del capitulo 8. 

¡¡Hola Nakamas!! Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí lo tienen, espero les guste y sigan conmigo en esta aventura que pinta para rato, no sé olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber si les esta gustando ó no. Gracias y… 

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo: 9

Un pequeño pergamino.

Una vez más, la noche pasó tan rápido de la oscuridad y del tenue claro de luna al resplandeciente sol y a un cielo azul claro, dando inicio al primer día del año escolar en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Harry se levantó temprano esa mañana como acostumbraba hacerlo cada que empezaban las clases. Se dio un baño y utilizó sus nuevos productos de limpieza personal, era bastante incomodo y fastidioso tener que prestarle atención a tantas botellas de enjuagues y shampoo, nunca había puesto tanto empeño en su arreglo personal como ahora, y lo habría dejado por la paz de no ser por el fuerte incentivo representado en la figura de un bello y delgado jovencito de melena platinada. Al llegar a su cama y buscar sus cosas para las primeras materias, vio que sus compañeros ya salían del cuarto; Neville y Dean saludaron tan ambles como siempre, pero Seamus en cambio, se retiró sin hablar con nadie. Harry prefirió no prestarle atención a pesar de que le incomodaba, imaginaba el motivo para tal actitud, pero tarde ó temprano se aclararían todo. Trató de peinarse usando una loción para el cabello, confiando que dicha formula domaría su rebelde melena azabache, pero igual no funcionó, después de peinarse de forma ordenada, cada mechón volvía al lugar que más le gustara estar. Ron salió del baño ya listo para irse encontrándolo frente al espejo lidiando una batalla perdida.  
--- ¡Vaya que eres insistente! ¿Nos vamos?---  
--- Sí, vamos.---

Abajo en la sala común se encontraron a Hermione llamando al orden a unos alumnos de segundo grado que corrían por las escaleras, lo mismo pasó cuando iban al gran comedor.  
--- ¿Tan temprano y ya estas trabajando como prefecta?---  
--- Desde el momento en que nos entregaron las insignias tenemos la obligación de poner orden cuando sea necesario.---  
--- ¡No exageres!---  
--- ¡Hablo en serio!---  
Hermione no continuó con la discusión ya que estaba más interesada en descubrir la fuente de una fragancia, un perfume suave y agradable que había percibido desde la sala común. Dando por fin con su origen.  
--- ¡Mmm…Harry…que bien hueles! …¡Es deliciosa! … ¿De donde la sacaste? ---  
Harry empezaba a ponerse rojo ante el interrogatorio de su compañera, cuando interrumpió su amigo.  
--- ¡Ya no lo molestes! ¿Qué no ves que está tratando de quedar bien con alguien?---  
--- ¿A que te refieres?---  
Tanto Harry como Hermione lo interrogaron con la mirada.  
--- ¡Es lógico! ¿Por qué otro motivo trataría de peinar eso que llama cabello, si no tratara de conquistar a alguien?---  
--- ¡¡Oye!!---  
--- ¡¿Es cierto eso Harry?! ¿Quién es? ¿Le conocemos?---  
--- ¡Ya vamos a desayunar ó llegaremos tarde a clases!---  
--- ¡¡Oye!!---

En todo el camino y en todo lo que duró el desayuno, Hermione y Ron se la pasaron cuestionando a su compañero sobre la identidad de quien conquistara el corazón del niño que vivió, Harry hizo hasta lo imposible por cambiar el tema en varias ocasiones, hablando sobre quidditch, el nuevo profesor, y de lo que trataran en clase, pero no lograba que lo dejaran en paz, con cada nombre que mencionaban…  
--- ¡¡ ¿Es cho chan?!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Contra que equipo jugará Gryffindor en el primer partido?!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Es Luna lovegood!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Qué tal será el nuevo profesor?!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Es Ginny?!!---  
--- ¡¡¡Claro que no!!!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Por qué no?!!---

Contrario a lo que se esperaba de Ron como hermano mayor, de inmediato respingó cuando rechazaron a su hermanita, Harry lo veía muy impresionado mientras Hermione se aguantaba la risa.  
--- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no te gusta Ginny?---  
--- No…no es eso…es solo que…la veo como una hermana menor…no podría…---  
--- Es eso entonces ¿Verdad?---  
--- ¡Claro! Ella es muy Hermosa, pero es como mi hermanita.---  
--- ¡Mmm! ¡Vaya!---

Las últimas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo dejaron muchas dudas en el resto del trío, pero Harry no quiso continuar con el tema ahora que ya había logrado terminarlo, mejor prefirió acabar de comer para empezar con las clases, mientras comía su cereal con fruta pudo notar que era el blanco de todas las miradas en el gran comedor, y no precisamente por la fragancia de las lociones de baño, sino por lo que el profeta venía publicando desde hacía tiempo, sus padrinos ya le habían advertido que tanto a Dumbledore como a él los traían de locos y mentirosos…que no debía dejarse llevar por lo que leyera ó por lo que los demás dijeran, pero…¿Qué diablos sería lo que dijeron de ellos? Desgraciadamente pronto lo sabría…

La profesora Mcgonagall pasó repartiendo los horarios, mientras comían los examinaban, esa mañana tenían una hora de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Historia de la magia y Adivinación, y dos horas de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones.  
--- ¡Que mañana! Las materias más pesadas de todas nos tocan apenas empezando el curso.---  
--- La verdad… yo tengo curiosidad por la clase de defensa, pues examiné el libro que pidieron este año y no creo que nos vaya a servir de mucho.---  
--- ¿Ya lo examinaste?...---  
--- ¡Claro!… yo no pierdo el tiempo como otros.---

Era claro a quien dedicó esto Hermione, Ron le respondió con una mueca para después continuar con sus alimentos, y Harry en cambio ni la notó, su vista estaba fija en otra mesa. La chica buscó con la mirada el objetivo que atraía con tal poder la atención de su hermano. No tardó en descubrir al secuestrador, ya que éste también veía y sonreía de reojo al joven de cabellos oscuros, no sabía que pensar al respecto, no negaba que el chico realmente valía la pena tanta curiosidad, pero… ¿Con él? …no era fácil olvidarse de los años de enfrentamientos y rencores así como así, pero... Hermione pensaba sacar a Harry de su trance, cuando un centenar de lechuzas inundó el gran comedor buscando a sus respectivos destinatarios. Una de color gris se paró frente a ella y le entregó un rollo de pergamino, pagó por la entrega y ésta se retiró satisfecha.  
Después de desenrollar el diario comenzó a examinarlo, encontrándose con algo desagradable que casi le hizo escupir el trago de jugo de naranja que se había llevado a la boca, el único que la notó fue Ron que estuvo a punto de echarse a reírse, pero al ver las fotografías y lo que el diario contenía, paró en seco y se puso a leer sobre su hombro.

Harry aun no les prestaba atención, seguía observando al chico de la mesa de Slytherin, cuando éste fue rodeado de varios compañeros que reían mostrándole el profeta. Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando y menos cuando Malfoy compartió la alegría que los otros sentían, algunos de los que le mostraron el pergamino voltearon a verlo burlándose con descaro. Era más que obvio que la noticia trataba de él, giró la vista para encontrarse con sus amigos que inútilmente trataban de ocultar el diario, Harry se los arrebató y buscó la causa de tal diversión. Ron intento quitárselo de nuevo, pero…  
--- Mira…no hagas caso…mejor vamos por las cosas para las clases antes de que se nos haga más tarde.---  
--- Ron tiene razón, no quiero empezar mal el año…---  
Pero no sirvió de nada, Harry encontró la nota principal del periódico y comenzó a leerla, esta abarcaba toda una hoja y la foto era suya.  
El encabezado del reportaje indicaba lo siguiente:

EL MINISTERIO TOMA CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO.

Un nuevo año escolar inicia en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero a pesar de su excelente nivel académico, muchos padres de familia se mostraban renuentes en matricular a sus hijos o enviar a los de otros años a tomar clases en dicha institución, debido a los varios rumores que corren sobre el director del colegio Albus Dumbledore y como muchos lo han llamado… su estudiante favorito el joven Harry Potter.

A finales del año pasado, el profesor Albus Dumbledore (quien ha sido expulsado del Wizengamot), en compañía del joven Harry Potter, (conocido como el niño que derrotó al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado), se han dedicado a propagar rumores sobre el retorno del Señor Tenebroso, los motivos se desconocen, pero deja en claro que ambos necesitan de ayuda médica, ¿Por qué razón estos personajes de cierta importancia desearían sembrar el caos y el terror a partir de una tragedia, basándose solo en mentiras y divagaciones?  
Muchos creen que su comportamiento se debe a varios factores. La avanzada edad del director y el daño psicológico causado por el ataque recibido al año de edad por ya-saben-quien al sr. Potter. Eso explicaría el por que se aprovechan de la desgracia de la familia Diggory para sus mentiras sin importarles el sufrimiento que les puedan ocasionar.

Consultamos a un prestigiado sanador del hospital San Mungo para que nos hable sobre esta teoría. El sanador y director del área de psiquiatría con más de 30 años de practica, el sr. Armand G. Collins nos dice: "Es por todos conocido que nadie puede sobrevivir a una maldición como el Avada Kedavra, que el joven Harry Potter lo haya logrado al año de edad es verdaderamente un milagro, pero volvamos a la realidad, es lógico que un ataque de la magnitud de una maldición imperdonable como lo es ésta, pase así nada mas inadvertida, un ejemplo muy claro de esto es la cicatriz en el rostro del niño, muestra irrefutable de un posible y terrible daño neurológico y psicológico de grandes dimensiones".

Gracias a Dumbledore, Nadie sabe como fue la infancia del chico y mucho menos si tuvo alguna complicación, que por vivir junto a muggles no se atendió a tiempo, un ejemplo es que el año pasado se dio a conocer que Harry Potter, sufría de dolores de cabeza, desmayos y cambios de temperamento violentos, tal vez ahora sea peor, y no solo él corra riesgos… también todos los que le rodean, no lo sabremos si no le atienden de inmediato. Y para empeorarlo todo, el director en vez de advertir y atender el problema, prefiere alentar tales desvaríos y apoyar al pobre chico en sus fantasías solo para darse importancia y ser admitido de vuelta en el Wizengamot.

Muchos dudaban en inscribir a sus hijos este año, y padres de familia de los que han cursado algunos grados en dicha institución han pedido al ministerio que tome cartas en el asunto, respondiendo al llamado de la población, el sr. Ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, nombró al sanador Frederick K. Englund, especialista en daños provocados por hechizos del hospital San Mungo para que supervise de cerca la salud y comportamiento del niño. "No creo que el joven Harry Potter sea muy peligroso", nos comenta el sr. Ministro, "pero si se llega a presentar algún problema ya tengo a alguien preparado para ayudarlo, ya que él no cuenta con nadie en el mundo que lo apoye, tengan por seguro que el ministerio estará al tanto de todo lo que ocurra en el colegio".

Escrito por: Richard J. A.

Harry había terminado de leer el artículo sin querer entender del todo su contenido, estaba de pie entre sus compañeros sin saber a que hora se había levantado, ya no veía las letras ni las fotografías, las palabras de la nota rondaban confundidas dentro de su cabeza, las manos le temblaban y sentía que le abandonaban las fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo el diario. Estaba al corriente sobre las mentiras que el ministerio difundía sobre el profesor Dumbledore y él, pero de eso a leerlos por primera vez era totalmente diferente… todos en el gran comedor lo miraban con desconfianza esperando cualquier movimiento.

Cuando bajó el periódico, todos pudieron percatarse de la confusión en su rostro, Harry tardó unos segundos en advertir que muchos estudiantes no le quitaban la vista de encima, los murmullos empezaron a subir de volumen provenientes de todas direcciones. Como era de esperarse, los Slytherin fueron los primeros en soltar la carcajada a la vez que le ponían caras de locos, no habría sido tan duro que se burlaran de él de no ser por… Draco Malfoy… quien reía divertido por la guasa junto a sus compañeros. Harry simplemente no pudo soportarlo más, sus amigos trataron de decirle algo, pero no se detuvo a escucharlos, arrojó el diario a la mesa y se retiró sin darle la cara a nadie; varios chicos y profesores lo siguieron con la vista hasta la salida del gran comedor.  
Ron y Hermione se levantaron de inmediato y salieron corriendo tras él, no sin antes lanzar miradas de advertencia a los Slytherin y a todo aquel que continuara molestándolo a sus espaldas.  
Debido a lo abrupto de su salida, Harry no pudo ver que no todas las miradas eran de curiosidad y desconfianza, ni que todos los comentarios eran tan destructivos… muchos en el gran salón lo vieron retirarse con tristeza, molestos por todas las injusticias cometidas en su contra y en contra del director, ninguno tampoco notó, que entre los Slytherin, alguien lo observaba totalmente arrepentido, consciente de que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.  
--- ¡¡Su atención por favor!!---

El tintineo de una copa de cristal llamaba al orden a los estudiantes, estos de inmediato guardaron silencio al ver que la profesora Mcgonagall cedía la palabra al director.  
--- Jóvenes… esperaba no tener que llegar de nuevo a estos extremos tan bochornosos, pero no me dejan otra alternativa, no creerán que me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras veo como lastiman a uno de mis estudiantes… y peor aun si son los mismos alumnos de Hogwarts los agresores.  
No puedo evitar que los sucesos, ya sean buenos ó malos lleguen a sus oídos, no sería un buen maestro si les prohibiera el acceso a los medios de información, pero confiaba en que se respetaran entre ustedes, sin importar los rumores, grados, edades ó títulos… De mí pueden decir lo que gusten, nunca me ha molestado que me llamen loco ó anciano…no lo voy a negar, de los dos tengo suficiente y sé manejar los comentarios que se hagan de mi persona sin que me causen el más mínimo daño, pero cuando se refieren a alguien de menor edad… las consecuencias de las palabras pueden llegar a ser más nefastas y crueles que la más terrible maldición.  
No será en mi escuela donde se permitan ese tipo de comportamientos… así que… se castigaran a las cuatro casas con 100 puntos menos debido a su falta de consideración…---

Los estudiantes emitieron un ¡Aaahh! De sorpresa al escuchar la sentencia del director, pero ninguno se atrevió a reclamar dicha pérdida, los profesores y jefes de casa apoyaban con un movimiento de cabeza el castigo de Dumbledore, todo menos Snape que se veía insatisfecho.  
--- ¿Algún problema prof. Snape?---  
--- Es solo que no me parece justo perder 100 puntos profesor.---  
Todos los presentes miraban al profesor de pociones con sorpresa, ninguno esperaba que se opusiera a la decisión del director, pero si lo primero impresionó…lo que vino a continuación los acabó a todos.  
--- Profesor Dumbledore… le pido que retire a Slytherin 150 puntos ya que fue el primero en burlarse y reír…---

Los sonidos que se oyeron en el gran comedor no se podrían clasificar como una expresión, ninguno de los presentes podía dar crédito a las palabras de Severus Snape, tanto maestros como estudiantes enmudecieron, sus colegas le miraban con asombro y admiración, los jóvenes con incredulidad, en cambio Dumbledore, sonrío con amabilidad y dijo…  
--- le agradezco y acepto su decisión prof. Snape… a partir de este momento, cada casa iniciara el año escolar con menos 100 puntos, excepto por Slytherin que tendrá menos 150… ahora pueden retirarse para iniciar sus clases.---

Los aprendices de magos vieron como los relojes que marcaban el puntaje de las casas, al principio de cada año estaban vacíos, ahora marcaban -100 y el de joyas verdes -150. Dejando en claro el trabajo que sería pagar primero esa deuda antes de comenzar con la competencia. Los educandos se levantaron para dirigirse a las diferentes aulas sin atreverse a ver a sus respectivos jefes de casa, los que se animaron a hacerlo, se encontraron con miradas de reproche… en cambio los de uniforme negro y verde leyeron claramente en los ojos de su profesor lo caro que les saldría pagar cada uno de esos 150 puntos.

Mientras lo anterior se estaba llevando a cabo en el gran comedor, Hermione y Ron trataban de alcanzar a Harry para hablar con él, intentaban de alguna forma calmarlo… hacerle ver que lo dicho por ese periodicucho de quinta no valía la pena, pero éste caminaba tan rápido rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, que era difícil seguirle el paso… estaba furioso y a la vez lastimado. No podía creer que hubiera un sanador en el colegio, esperando cualquier señal para llevárselo al hospital.  
Harry llegó ante el retrato y dio la clave para entrar a la sala común, Hermione y Ron aceleraron el paso alcanzando la puerta abierta, ya adentro, subieron por la escalera a las habitaciones de los chicos, encontrándolo en su recámara pateando su baúl y sacando los libros para arrojarlos a la cama; al principio no se atrevían, pero tenían que platicar.  
--- ¡Mmm!… Harry… tranquilízate… no es para tanto…---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Tranquilizarme?!! ¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después de lo que dicen de mi en el profeta?---  
--- Ya te habían dicho algo al respecto… solo debes ignorarlos…---  
--- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¡No es a ti a la que miran como a un monstruo!! ¡¡Por eso te es tan fácil decir tantas estupideces!!---  
Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada y sentida por las palabras de Harry… en cambio Ron…  
--- ¡¡Hey!! No es justo… nosotros no tenemos la culpa de esa sarta de mentiras en los diarios y entre los alumnos… no te desquites con Hermione.---

Harry iba a discutirle, pero no tuvo argumentos con que sostenerse, seguía paseándose por la habitación tratando de contener su rabia y sentimiento sin éxito algún, en su cabeza desfilaban una infinidad de situaciones y eventos, llenos de peligros y rechazos, siempre arriesgando todo…  
--- ¡¡ ¿Cómo pueden creer que soy un mentiroso?!! ¿Por qué no toman en cuenta los eventos de años anteriores? ¿Por qué siempre me etiquetan?---  
Su mirada comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y no era por culpa de los lentes, tomó asiento en su cama, agachando la cabeza, tratando de cubrirse el rostro con el dorso de su mano, no quería que sus amigos se percataran, pero al tratar de hablar su voz se quebró.  
--- Siempre ha sido así… desde que estaba en la escuela muggle, los demás me tomaban como a un bicho raro por que vestía con harapos y por esta extraña cicatriz en mi rostro… no podía acercarme a nadie por que según yo era un anormal… ahora es igual ó peor que antes… primero empecé como una leyenda… pero pronto volví a ser un anormal y terminé siendo un desquiciado capaz de lastimar a todos…---

Harry no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar sin importar que lo miraran sus compañeros, se había retirado los lentes y se cubría la cara con las manos… Hermione y Ron compartieron la pena con el chico a quien consideraban como un hermano, cada uno se sentó a lado de Harry, ella se le abrazó al cuello y él le dio una cuantas palmadas en el hombro…al sentir su contacto, el chico de ojos esmeralda se sintió más relajado y comenzó a tranquilizarse.  
--- Y…yo…lo…lo siento mucho…Hermione…n…no…quise…h…hablarte así…es que…---  
--- Lo sé… no te preocupes…---  
--- Vamos… ya no llores.---  
--- ¡Ya veras! Apenas ya-sabes-quien asome su cabezota y se presente ante toda esa bola de tarados… vendrán arrastrándose ante Dumbledore y ante ti para que los protejan.---

Harry sonrío ligeramente ante la imagen pintada por el pelirrojo, Hermione le paso un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas a la vez que le pasaba la mano por su cabello.  
--- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?---  
--- Sí gracias…---  
--- ¿Ya estás listo para iniciar el año escolar con la frente bien en alto?---  
--- Para serte franco…No…pero no tengo otro remedio ¿o sí?---  
--- No.---  
--- Debemos apresurarnos antes de empezar tarde las clases.---

Harry se fue a lavar la cara para tratar de borrar de su rostro toda señal de la existencia de lagrimas, pero sus ojos rojos lo delataban traicioneramente… sabiendo aun cual sería la respuesta, preguntó a sus amigos…  
--- Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo?---  
--- Como si hubieras llorado.---  
--- ¡Diablos! Y ahora ¿Qué hago?---  
--- Yo no sé, pero no voy a llegar tarde en mi primer día solo para que cubras las apariencias… ¡Estés como estés nos vamos ya!…---  
--- Hermione ¿Qué te he dicho de ordenar tus prioridades?---  
La chica como única respuesta le hizo una mueca al pelirrojo y empezó a apurarlos para salir a clases, lo más rápido que pudo les lanzaba sus mochilas y los libros necesarios. Ambos atrapaban la mayoría al vuelo, pero Harry se veía aun preocupado…  
--- ¿Oigan? ¿Creen que el tal sanador me tome a mal lo de hace rato?---  
--- ¡¡Aahh!! Que se atreva y verá quien es Hermione Granger… ¡Vamos!---  
Haciendo gala de toda su fuerza y decisión salió de la habitación, tras ella iba Ron, solo que antes de salir le dijo a su hermano a la vez que golpeaba su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda...  
--- Pobre de él si te pone un solo dedo encima para llevarte a San Mungo, por que no se la va a acabar.---

Y sin esperar respuesta Ron siguió a Hermione. Esta vez la sonrisa de Harry no era ligera, al contrario, era completa e iluminaba todo su rostro, se sentía mucho mejor, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, incluso se sintió estupido por su comportamiento de hace rato, lo único que seguía doliéndole, era la burla del chico de cabellos platinados… creía que había cambiado… que podría haber llegado a algo con él… pero tal vez en eso también se vio estúpido… sin saber que más pensar por el momento, tomó sus cosas y alcanzó a sus amigos en la sala común para de ahí dirigirse a clases.

La primera fue Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, esa lección se tomó junto a los Slytherin, y como era de esperarse les fue muy mal con Hagrid, ya que éste estaba presente cuando se burlaron de su muchacho y no se los iba a perdonar. Además de tocar el tema de los TIMOS, también vieron a los Billywig… unos insectos nativos de Australia, de un metro 25 cm. De largo, de un color azul zafiro muy llamativo, con las alas en la parte superior de la cabeza y con un aguijón extenso y fino al final del tórax…  
--- Sus victimas experimentan mareos y levitación, en exceso llegan a durar varios días flotando, los alérgicos flotan permanentemente… sus aguijones son muy útiles en pociones y como ingrediente en las Meigas fritas…---  
--- ¡¡¡Guacala!!!---

Explicaba a la clase el profesor mientras varios alumnos hacían caras de asco al enterarse de esto ultimo. Ron se tomaba del estomago a la vez que le juraba a Harry que jamás volvería a comprarlas, el joven de esmeralda mirada reía con las muecas de sus amigos, pues Neville se unió a la promesa, era extraño, pero hasta ahora ninguno de los de túnica verde le había molestado con lo del diario y su salida del gran comedor, pensaba… al menos eso creía ya que sin saberlo, cada movimiento, cada gesto suyo era de gran interés para el chico de los ojos de plata.

Después de la clase de Hagrid, donde a las serpientes les tocó limpiar las jaulas de los Billywig, siguió Historia de la magia, é igual que el semi-gigante, el profesor Binns también habló de los exámenes, de lo que verían y lo que tendrían que obtener para aprobarlos. Lo mismo con Snape en pociones, solo que él fue más sincero y habló de lo feliz que sería cuando se deshiciera de todos los inútiles el próximo año.

Esas dos horas como siempre fueron una tortura para Harry, admitía que no lo molestaban con muecas, pero si con miradas asesinas… sin comparación con la del profesor de pociones por supuesto, los Gryffindor por su parte solo lo miraban con curiosidad.  
--- ¡Presten atención! empezaremos a trabajar con el Filtro de paz, sigan todos los pasos al pie de la letra, ya que si se equivocan pondrán a dormir de por vida al que lo ingiera…claro que merecido se lo tendría ya que de ustedes no se debe probar ni una taza de té…---  
Ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevió a ver a los ojos a su profesor después de semejante reproche…en cambio Snape los devoraba con la mirada uno por uno, con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer los pasos para preparar la poción en la pizarra y dijo en voz apenas audible.   
--- ¡Comiencen!---

Todos los alumnos sacaron lo necesario del armario de pociones y de los que compraron para el colegio; pronto los calderos comenzaron a burbujear y los colegiales a mezclar los ingredientes.  
Mientras Harry preparaba su brebaje, no podía dejar de pensar en el artículo del Profeta; el profesor Frederick K. Englund, sanador del departamento de daños provocados por hechizos de San Mungo, y designado por el ministerio para vigilar su salud mental, protege a todos de sus ataques de locura; ¡Era absurdo! ahora tenía que andarse con cuidado en clase de defensa.  
Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, todos en el colegio lo observaban como si fuera un bicho raro. Ya se imaginaba a cualquiera corriendo con el chisme al tal Englund por cualquier niñería y éste en un dos por tres encerrándolo en el hospital y tirando la llave, apenas estaba empezando el año y ya estaba lleno de problemas, los exámenes, los compañeros, el ministerio y el sanador, además de una posible batalla contra Voldemort, pues para eso dentro de poco, varias escuelas se reunirán en el colegio como posibles aliadas.

Tantas cosas girando en su cabeza lo distraían peligrosamente de su clase de pociones; en una de esas estuvo a punto de añadir el ingrediente equivocado de no ser por…  
Harry estaba a punto de agregar las dos gotas del Jarabe de eléboro a su caldero, cuando escuchó desde la parte izquierda del salón un suave carraspear de garganta, extrañado levantó la vista en busca de la fuente y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, el cual cubría sus rosados labios con un gesto elegante de su delicada mano… Harry retiró de inmediato la vista de tan bello objetivo, no quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones con tan solo verlo, así que continuó con su trabajo escolar, una vez más intentó mezclar el jarabe cuando claramente escuchó de nuevo ese suave carraspear.  
A disgusto levantó la vista hacia donde se encontraba el rubio Slytherin, empezaba a creer que solo buscaba molestarlo, pero cuando se percato de que Draco veía la botella de eléboro y movía con discreción la cabeza en forma negativa, comenzó a prestarle atención…¿Acaso estaba ayudándole? … Harry leyó la etiqueta del ingrediente que tenía en la mano para después ver a Malfoy… sin lugar a dudas éste volvió a decirle que no; luego dejó de ver a Potter para tomar un dato de la pizarra. Harry comprendió el mensaje y también miró a la lista, lo que leyó en ella por poco lo mata del susto… no era Jarabe de elèboro lo que tenía que agregar sino el Polvo de ópalo, luego remover y hervir por 7 minutos… al final debía agregar el jarabe.

Harry estaba petrificado al percatarse de su grave error, del susto estuvo a punto de tirar dentro del caldero la botella de eléboro, pero con toda la rapidez de la que son capaces de brindar los nervios en contadas ocasiones, atrapó el frasco al vuelo y sin derramarlo dentro del recipiente, al sentirla segura en sus manos, abrazó la pequeña garrafa contra su pecho mientras sus lentes se deslizaban hasta la punta de su nariz. El aspecto que brindaba era de lo más cómico, para su suerte ó desgracia solo lo vio el joven de cabellos platinados, pues hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para no soltar la carcajada. Harry de inmediato mezcló el polvo de ópalo, la misma cantidad que veía agregar a Malfoy, éste le dirigía una sonrisita muy discreta y coqueta de vez en cuando, lo que le alegraba y confundía mucho.

Por fin había terminado la primera clase de pociones del año y para ser la que más detestaba de todas no le fue tan mal, entregó su frasco de filtro de paz con una poción bien hecha en su interior, para sorpresa de Snape, pues toda la lección se la copió a Malfoy, quien revisaba cada ingrediente levantándolo frente a él y girándolo para que Harry viera la etiqueta. Deseaba hablar con Draco… preguntarle el por qué le había ayudado y darle las gracias también, pero a la salida éste se fue con sus amigotes mirándolo nuevamente de forma despectiva, mejor no se acercó, se reunió con Ron y Hermione para dirigirse a sus otras lecciones, empezaba a entender lo que estaba pasando ó al menos creía entenderlo…tal vez en otra ocasión y sin tantas miradas podrían hablar tranquilamente y sin mascaras… Harry jamás imaginó que el momento que deseaba se presentaría poco a poco y de forma tan inesperada…  
Cuando nuestros tres amigos salieron junto al resto de los Griffindor con rumbo al salón de Adivinación…al menos dos de ellos claro… Draco y su grupo de camaradas hicieron lo posible por emparejarse en el pasillo con Harry y sus compañeros… al llegar a un cruce de pasillos, adrede Malfoy le tiró la mochila en pleno choque, mientras el resto de los compinches empujaba a los demás.  
--- ¡No estorbes Potter!---

Lo último que Harry y sus amigos vieron fueron las espaldas de los Slytherin riendo con dirección a otra clase. Molestos los chicos empezaron a despotricar contra ellos.  
--- ¡¡Bola de desgraciados!!---  
--- ¡¡Neandertales!! Lo único que sacan es que les bajen puntos.---  
--- Parece que no les afectó en lo más mínimo haber perdido 150…---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Que?!!---  
--- ¿Cuándo pasó eso Neville?---  
--- Esta mañana mientras desayunábamos, el profesor Dumbledore les retiro 100 puntos a cada casa y 150 a Slytherin…no lo sabían por que fue después de que salieran del gran comedor.---  
--- Y ¿Por qué? ---  
--- Pues… por ti…por burlarse y reírse de lo que decía el diario…dijo que no era la primera vez que castigaba a las casas de esa manera y que no iba a permitir que en su escuela se molestaran a los alumnos…---  
--- ¡Vaya! Seguro que Snape se quedó trabado del coraje por la pérdida de tantos puntos.---  
---…Pues…la verdad… fue él quien pidió que se les retiraran los 50 de más…---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Queee?!!---  
--- Sí…a todos nos sorprendió, Dumbledore no preguntó el por que y accedió a retirarlos…no sé, pero me dio gusto que mirara a otros con odio y no a mí.---

Harry y Ron se miraron con gran curiosidad, ¿Por qué Snape pidió que le retiraran puntos extras? ¿Acaso se está ablandando? ¿Ya estará queriendo a Harry? ¡¡Noo que va!! Algo traerá entre manos, pero ¿Que? Pensaban.  
A pasos lentos llegaron los alumnos a la primera clase de adivinación en la torre norte del castillo, los chicos tomaron sus acostumbrados lugares en las mesas y cojines, los hermanos…al menos en sentimiento, la sangre sale sobrando. Tomaron la mesa más oculta del salón, sin esperar a que se les ordenara, todos sacaron sus libros de Tarot al tiempo que la profesora les daba la bienvenida con su acostumbrado caminar por las mesas, envestida con sus múltiples mascadas de colores y collares tintineando al caminar.  
--- ¡¡Bienvenidos mis niños a otro maravilloso año de adivinación!! (Gritaba con emoción a pesar de las caras largas de los alumnos) me complace informarles que en éste curso estudiaremos el bello arte de leer el tarot. Aprenderemos el significado de las 78 cartas y manejaremos las diferentes formas de colocarlas para su lectura é interpretación, estudiaremos los arcanos mayores y menores, incluso les enseñaré algunos hechizos con ellas…bueno, claro solo a aquellos que aprendan el significado de cada carta, pues de lo contrario no serviría de mucho el hechizo sin el conocimiento… ¡ah!, a propósito de los exámenes, les informó que las cartas y muchas otras cosas más aparecerán en el TIMO así que relájense y abran su ojo interior. Quemen incienso, mediten y oren, así lograran aumentar su poder adivinatorio… ¡Vamos! abran sus libros en la pagina 5.---

Lavender y Parvati se vieron una a la otra muy emocionadas con la idea de ser del grupo selecto de la profesora Trelawney, en cambio Harry y Ron se miraron desinteresadamente, a esas alturas a nadie le apetecía pertenecer a un grupo selecto pues eso significaría mas trabajo extra y con lo que iban acumulando ya era suficiente.  
Obedientes, todos tomaron sus ejemplares de "La llave del tarot" por Hermes Trismegistus y comenzaron a buscar la pagina, cuando Harry abrió su mochila para tomar el libro, de ella cayó un trozo de pergamino hecho rollo. Extrañado, Harry lo tomó, volteó a ver a Ron para preguntarle si era suyo, pero éste no lo notó pues ojeaba su ejemplar de "La llave del tarot" con pereza.

Sin decirle nada, abrió el pergamino debajo de la mesa y leyó su contenido…a cada palabra, a cada renglón leído, la confusión abarcaba más espacio en su mente. El pergamino decía lo siguiente:

"Tus ojos verdes.  
Cuando ríes, su suave claridad me recuerda el trémulo fulgor de la mañana que en los campos se refleja al despertar el día… la oscuridad de tus cabellos, es a penas comparada con el negro manto del cielo por la noche, sombras en las que fantaseo con ocultarme a tu lado…¿Algún día se hará realidad? ¿Tus dulces y suaves labios me responderán? ". 

D M

PD: lamento si te hice daño…discúlpame.

Harry estaba boquiabierto…le temblaban las manos como si estuviera ante un fantasma... "DM"…"DM"… ¿Seria él? tenía que ser él…debía ser él… Quería que fuera él, pero ¿Cómo?... ¿A qué hora? Después de meditarlo creyó dar con la respuesta. Cuando lo empujó en el pasillo…Draco lo tomó por la mochila para aventarlo… sí… ahí debió ser…  
En su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa que endulzaba lo poco que quedaba del trago amargo de la mañana, sus mejillas estaban pintándose de color rojo vivo, leía y releía el pequeño poema por debajo de la mesa para no ser atrapado por nadie, ignorando por completo si la clase ya había comenzado.  
Estaba emocionado, parecía ser correspondido…las miradas en el vagón del tren, la ayuda en la clase de pociones…no había duda…era él…tenía que ser él, pero…A veces se comporta tan frío, tan indiferente… supongo que no quiere que nadie lo sepa (pensaba) significa que no debo delatarlo...pero ¿Cómo podremos comunicarnos?

Ron por fin se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, trató en balde de llamarle la atención, su compañero de aventuras estaba más interesado en otro asunto que en él, lo único que Ron pudo hacer, fue darle con el pie en la espinilla…mismo que provocó como una reacción en cadena, que Harry se pegara en la cabeza con la parte baja de la mesa.  
--- ¡¡Ouchh!!---  
--- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ---  
Harry que se aguantaba el grito y sobaba al mismo tiempo ambas partes del cuerpo, mirándolo con resentimiento.  
--- Nada, estoy bien.---  
Como Harry aun tenía algo de color en las mejillas, Ron volvió a cuestionarlo.  
--- ¿Qué te traes? No me digas que te gustó el tipo de la portada del libro, el tal Hermes Trisme-no-se-que.---

Harry abrió los ojos a todo lo que daba y miró la foto del libro, el hombre era delgado, viejo y calvo con nariz grande y larga, con los ojos pintados y vestido a la usanza egipcia, aguantándose la carcajada le dio con el libro encima a su hermano para callar su risita burlona.  
--- ¡Estás loco!---  
--- Se parece a Snape, pero sin cabello.---  
--- ó a un primo lejano.---  
Los dos se reían por lo bajo mientras la profesora Trelawney seguía dando clase, Harry solo le prestó verdadera atención cuando escuchó que decía.  
--- La lectura del tarot es el arte de adquirir conocimientos sobre alguien o eventos en la vida de una persona que no son disponibles por otros medios…---  
--- ¿Qué dijo?---  
Estas palabras rondaban insinuantes alrededor del joven protagonista, "Obtener información sobre alguien por medio del tarot si no hay otra manera de hacerlo", pensaba Harry, ¿Es eso posible? Mirando el pequeño pergamino atesorado entre sus manos.

Por fin llegó la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, la más esperada por todos en el colegio. Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban oír en el camino algún comentario de los que ya habían tomado la lección, pero ninguno percibió algo…era extraño. Todos los estudiantes se reunieron afuera del salón, Hermione y Ron comentaban sobre las clases y la mar de trabajos que tenían por hacer, Harry los seguía de cerca sin participar en la platica, ni siquiera se molestaba con la lluvia de miradas que caían sobre él, le observaban desde los cuadros, otros pasillos por chicos de varias edades y entre sus mismos compañeros, los murmullos iban y venían sin que el joven les prestara algún interés, en cambio sus amigos si lo notaron, de inmediato todos se callaron al recibir las miradas de advertencia provenientes de los prefectos de Gryffindor.

Hermione esperaba escuchar que Harry se quejara por todo lo que estaba pasando, esperaba incluso que les gritara que lo dejaran en paz, pero nada…estaba tan distraído, miró a Ron por una respuesta, pero éste sabía menos que ella, así que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos para preguntarle.  
--- Oye Harry ¿Estás bien? estás muy callado.---  
--- Así ha estado desde adivinación…creo que quedó prendado del primo de Snape…el tal Hermes Trisme-quien-sabe-que ¡¡ja, ja, ja!!---  
Entre risas y reclamos, Harry arremetió contra Ron con la mochila para hacerle pagar su chiste. Hermione reía al verlos pelear, pero el resto de la clase examinaba la escena, con el fin de poder descubrir alguna anomalía en su salud, al darse cuenta del análisis los tres amigos pararon de jugar y esperaron a entrar al salón.

Por fin se abrió la puerta y todos entraron a clase. Al ingresar al aula pudieron notar que estaba muy diferente, cada profesor de defensa siempre traía consigo varios objetos de estudio ó varios artículos personales, Harry recordaba los libros y artefactos raros de otros años, ahora no había nada.  
Las acostumbradas cosas de defensa contra las artes oscuras se habían ido, los esqueletos de criaturas extrañas o artefactos de diversos materiales fueron cambiados por estatuillas en diversas posturas de una más grande que estaba ubicada en el ministerio, la estatua conocida como los hermanos mágicos.  
Las figurillas presentaban a una bruja y a un mago en diversas formas, como guiando a los duendes y elfos domésticos, adorados por centauros ó venciendo a gigantes y hombres lobos. En el escritorio había una pequeña replica de la original.

Cuando todos los alumnos entraron percibieron un fuerte olor a incienso, varios recipientes quemaban la fragancia en distintos puntos del salón, no faltaron las miradas y muecas por parte del estudiantado al ver semejantes cambios, muchos juraban que la aromaterapia se debía a cierto compañero en especial.  
Por costumbre, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron al frente, cuando Harry recordó el reportaje del profeta se le fue el alma al suelo, con todo lo anterior había olvidado que éste profesor era el encargado de su "Evaluación psiquiatrica".  
El profesor no tardó en bajar de su despacho, se le veía nervioso…se apretaba las manos con un nerviosismo casi enfermizo… como si estuviera ahí más por obligación que por decisión propia, claro…las apariencias pueden ser engañosas…todos los estudiantes sacaron su varita para empezar la clase, pero de inmediato les hizo un alto.  
--- No, no, guárdenlas, no necesitaran de ellas en esta clase.---  
Todos comenzaron a verse preguntándose lo mismo ¿Qué clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras no requiere de las varitas mágicas? ¿Cómo es posible?, con voz calmada el profesor Englund se dirigió a sus alumnos sentado detrás del escritorio.  
--- Este año, por órdenes del ministerio, veremos los principios básicos en que se basa la magia defensiva. Saquen sus libros de teoría de defensa mágica por Wilbert Slinkhard y comiencen a copiar el capitulo 1 en silencio por favor.---

Los estudiantes guardaron sus varitas con perplejidad, no acababan de entender para que debían copiar capítulos como si fueran niños de primaria, ¿Acaso ni la teoría les explicaría? muchos querían hacerle varias preguntas, pero ninguno se animaba, hasta que…  
--- Profesor Englund.---  
--- ¿Sí señorita…Granger?---  
Respondió el enclenque maestro mientras consultaba su lista.  
--- Disculpe, pero tengo algunas dudas sobre éste curso.---  
--- Todas sus dudas serán respondidas en el libro.---  
--- Ya leí todo el libro y no encontré nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos.---

No solo Harry y Ron se miraban sorprendidos, pues al igual que ellos toda la clase no había abierto el susodicho libro. Englund también miraba impresionado a la jovencita, pero igual no cambio su semblante lleno de una exasperante tranquilidad y continuó con su clase.  
--- Bueno señorita Granger, el ministerio ha decidido que este año solo estudiarán la teoría y que la práctica no les será necesaria.---

Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a las respuestas del maestro en turno, después de Hermione muchos otros se animaron también a preguntar, iniciando por Ron.  
--- Pero en todas las clases hemos practicado los hechizos defensivos.---  
--- El ministerio considera que con el estudio de la teoría básica bastará.---  
--- Pero… en los exámenes habrá que realizar los hechizos ¿No?---  
--- Sí ¿Cómo pasaremos el TIMO sin practicarlos primero?--- Neville miraba con nerviosismo al maestro esperando que se apiadara de él.  
--- Bueno… se supone que con el estudio y comprensión de la teoría básica será suficiente para realizar el hechizo y no habrá problema cuando…---  
--- Pero… ¿Será todo?... ¿Eso será todo? ¿Qué hay de las criaturas en la defensa contra las artes oscuras, de las contra maldiciones?---  
--- Se supone que nos preparan para la vida fuera del colegio.---  
--- ¿Cómo vamos a cuidarnos con solo la teoría básica y con copiar capítulos?---

Englund anotaba en su lista a Longbottom, Hermione, Patil, Dean y Ron después de que cada uno formulara su pregunta, a pesar de que todos apoyaban a sus compañeros, el esmirriado maestro se mantuvo con la misma respuesta.  
--- El ministerio ha creado éste curso basándose en lo que cree, que es bueno para ustedes, y como no hay nada malo de que cuidarse, bastará con lo que verán en el libro.---  
Los chicos no dijeron más ya que no sacaban al profesor de la misma cantaleta hasta que…  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿No hay nada malo de que cuidarse?!!!---

Todos los jóvenes dirigen sus miradas hacia Harry, que no podía seguir escuchando más tonterías por respuesta a las inquietudes de sus compañeros, claramente se veía que estaba a punto de estallar, Hermione y Ron trataron de calmarlo, pero era tarde y también se unió a las protestas.  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no hay nada de que cuidarse allá afuera?!!!---

Englund al verlo tan molesto y de pie tras de su butaca, se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia él para tranquilizarlo.  
--- Señor Potter cálmese por favor.---  
Englund llegó ante el chico poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro tratando de confortarlo.  
--- Mejor tome asiento y continuemos con la lección.---

Todos enmudecieron al ver como el profesor parecía atender al chico como si se tratara del enfermo mental que describiera el profeta, como si intentara evitar que atacara al alumnado, incluso Harry abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban; se sintió en medio de una sesión con el psiquiatra. Englund volvió a decir su pequeña perorata, solo que al principio parecía estar dirigida a Harry.  
--- No hay por que alterarse, el ministerio ha diseñado el curso y nosotros debemos seguirlo al pie de la letra si queremos salir airosos, no hay de que preocuparse con respecto a los TIMOS ni a nada más…comencemos con la clase, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.---

Harry ya no solo estaba molesto…estaba furioso por la manera en que lo trató el mentado empleado del ministerio. Retiró con fuerza la mano que el profesor tenía sobre su hombro, ahora le tacaba a él.  
--- Esta clase no solo debe prepararnos para los exámenes, también debe enseñarnos a defendernos de todos los peligros que nos depara el futuro…ahora mismo las vidas de magos y muggles corren grandes riesgos y el ministerio cree que con ignorarlos no pasará nada.---

Todos los estudiantes escuchaban y apoyaban a Harry en lo que decía, incluso Hermione y Ron se habían olvidado de detenerlo, pero de nada sirvió, el profesor siguió con su misma cantaleta.  
--- No habrá problemas con los exámenes si han entendido las bases de la defensa y en cuanto a los peligros de los que habla sr. Potter, el ministerio ha declarado que no hay nada que amenace al mundo mágico.---  
--- Nada ¡¡Excepto Lord Voldemort!!---

Todos exclamaron al unísono un grito de terror al oír ese nombre…y no solo con la mención del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, también cuando algunas figurillas, los pupitres y todas las ventanas del salón de clases comenzaron a temblar. Hermione y Ron le miraban asombrados, volvieron a tratar de calmarlo para que no se metiera en problemas con el sanador, pero era imposible, estaba furioso…no toleraba ver como el ministerio, quien se supone debe proteger a la ciudadanía, ignora las señales de alerta y manda a enseñar una materia tan importante como defensa contra las artes oscuras a un estúpido títere como Frederick K Englund.

Englund por su parte trataba de poner orden en el salón, en especial sobre el joven Harry Potter, pues al parecer era la fuente de los disturbios sobre los objetos, no iba a permitirse perder el control del alumnado en su primer día de clases.  
--- Señor Potter, será mejor que se calme y tome asiento, no hay nada de que preocuparse. El profeta dice…---  
--- ¡¡El profeta solo publica las mentiras que Fudge quiere que publiquen!!---

Ahora varios libros salían disparados desde sus estantes y pupitres en diversas direcciones. Si no quería que se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba tenía que hacer algo ya. El espigado pedagogo tomó por sorpresa a Harry por ambos hombros mientras susurraba un mantra por lo muy bajo. El chico empezó a sentirse muy relajado y poco a poco dejó de pelear…Hermione y Ron los miraban asombrados sin saber que hacer ó que decir, todos los jóvenes no perdían de vista la escena sin poder creerlo, luego Englund dijo…  
--- Bien chicos…sr. Potter… si ya todos estamos más tranquilos…debemos continuar, se le restarán diez puntos menos a Gryffindor por su desobediencia…todos tomen sus libros y empiecen a copiar el capitulo 1.---

Todos los chicos empezaron a trabajar sin chistar, Hermione y Ron se inclinaron hacia su compañero para saber como se encontraba, estaba un poco aturdido…no entendía exactamente como ó que fue lo que paso, pero algo lo había afectado…pasaron más de media hora escribiendo sus tareas…todos menos Harry, que cada vez que lo intentaba no lograba avanzar ni una línea, aventaba el ejemplar hacia un lado con fastidio tratando de no gritar de coraje a la vez, en una de esas el profesor lo notó y a pesar de saber lo que pasaría le preguntó.  
--- ¿Algún problema sr. Potter?---  
--- Sí… esto no nos servirá de nada cuando salgamos y nos encontremos con…---  
--- Señor Potter no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo… esos son solo rumores.---  
--- ¡No, es verdad!…---  
--- sr. Potter si no quiere que lo castigue, deje de decir tantas mentiras y trabaje con su libro.---  
--- No estoy mintiendo… el ministerio sí, es verdad lo que estoy diciendo, Voldemort está vivo y esto (tomando el libro y sacudiéndolo) no nos va a servir de nada.---

Una vez más los estudiantes sufrieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos con la sola mención del nombre, Harry volvía a levantar la voz, el profesor esta vez lo miró con tristeza, no se le acercó como la primera vez…desde su escritorio le puso el alto antes de reiniciar la pelea.  
--- Lo lamento señor Potter, pero tendré que castigarlo por sus faltas de respeto y por alarmar a sus compañeros, nos veremos toda una semana por la tarde a las 5:00…y si no quiere empeorar su situación guarde silencio y haga sus deberes.---  
La clase era un mar de comentarios mientras Harry volvía a su lugar, iba a reclamar, pero está vez sus amigos lograron controlarlo, aun molesto tuvo que empezar a escribir su trabajo con las miradas de todos nuevamente sobre él, incluida la del profesor, quien se pasó lo que restaba de tiempo escribiendo algo a la vez que lo observaba

Después de terminar con lo que se suponía era una materia importante en el colegio, los tres amigos regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Ya en la sala común seguían hablando del tema del momento…la pésima clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de los últimos años, el despliegue de energía por parte de su hermano y además los regaños que le llovían a éste por parte de Hermione, Ron en cambio estaba impresionado y le aplaudía la acción. Llegaron a los asientos que acostumbraban ocupar frente a la chimenea para empezar a trabajar en sus deberes.  
--- ¡No fue correcto lo que hiciste Harry! ¡¡Podrías meterte en problemas!!---  
--- ¡No fue mi culpa! No pude evitarlo…simplemente pasó.---  
--- ¡A mi me pareció fantástico! ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes verdad?---  
--- Sí…en tercero…en casa de mis tíos…cuando inflé a la tía Marge.---  
--- ¡Pues a estas alturas ya deberías controlarte! Te meterás en problemas con el sanador ese.---  
--- Bastante autoritario ¿No creen? No aparenta tal fuerza.---

La mesa se encontraba ya llena de pergaminos y libros con variados temas sobrenaturales en sus hojas, además de algunas ranas de chocolate y galletas traídas del gran comedor después de haber terminado la cena…la cual fue un verdadero hervidero de rumores…todos los presentes miraban a Harry con una mezcla de admiración por su valentía y como a un loco inconsciente por su atrevimiento.  
La discusión entre el profesor y el estudiante era comentada por chicos de todas las edades en todas las casas, además de la pésima clase de defensa claro.  
--- Ojala hubiera tenido esa autoridad para rechazar las ordenes del ministerio y darnos una clase como debe ser… ¡¡Fue terrible!! La peor clase que hemos recibido en todos los años de colegio.---  
--- Hasta Trelawney fue más interesante.--- Opinaba Ron mientras devoraba una rana de chocolate.  
--- Y lo peor fue cuando te pusiste a pelear con el susodicho profesor Harry.---

Éste miraba atento el fuego de la chimenea con expresión de molestia, a la vez que escuchaba toda la conversación.  
--- ¿Y que querías que hiciera Hermione? ¿Qué siguiera fingiendo que no escuchaba nada? No podía soportarlo más-  
--- Pero recuerda que está aquí para juzgarte loco...no se la vas a poner fácil ¿Verdad Harry? debes ser mas cuidadoso.---  
--- ¿Y de que me va a servir? Haga lo que haga a todos les parece que estoy loco… Si me río me juzgan, si me enojo me juzgan y si me quedo callado también.---  
Una vez más estaba disgustándose y levantando la voz, al grado de que unos niños de primero que estudiaban cerca de ellos se le quedaron viendo asustados, Harry se percató de sus miradas y furioso les gritó…" ¿Y ustedes qué me ven?" Éstos aterrados salieron corriendo rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Hermione y Ron miraron correr despavoridos a los asustadizos mocosos sin poder ó querer evitarlo, Ron que estaba más cerca de Harry, le dio un zape en la cabeza para según él volverlo a la realidad.  
--- Cálmate ¿Quieres? Si sigues así, les darás la razón a todos aquellos que te creen un desquiciado…además… ¿Harry? … ¿Estás bien?...---  
Después de recibir el golpe se quejó por largo rato en voz muy baja…sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, pero la derecha estaba especialmente sobre la frente. Como no había vuelto a levantar la mirada, ambos hermanos se inclinaron a revisarlo.  
--- ¿Estás bien?---  
--- ¿Te di muy fuerte?---  
--- No… es solo que…--- No quiso decir nada mas, pero no fue necesario…Hermione terminó de completar la oración.  
--- Es la cicatriz ¿verdad?---  
Ron miraba un poco asustado a sus amigos esperando que Harry lo negara, a pesar de saber que no sería así.  
Harry no tuvo más remedio que afirmar lo que le habían preguntado.  
--- Empezó después de la clase de Englund.---  
--- ¿Es muy fuerte? …digo… ¿Crees que este cerca? ¿Qué el tal Englund este de su parte como el del año pasado?--- Harry negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza todas las opciones de su compañero.  
--- No…solo es una punzada…ni siquiera esta cerca de aquí.---  
--- ¿Necesitas algo?--- Harry negó su ofrecimiento con su mano libre.  
Ron por su parte estaba muy apenado por el golpe.  
--- ¡Oye! disculpa el zape…no sabía que…--- Harry levantó la mirada y le sonrió tenuemente.  
--- No te preocupes…igual tienes toda la razón…debo calmarme si no quiero terminar encerrado junto a Gilderoy Lockhart.---  
--- Al menos tú sí sabrías quien eres.---

Ambos jóvenes se soltaron a reír (Uno menos fuerte que el otro, pero en igual tono burlón) por la suerte del infortunado pedagogo de segundo año de escuela. Al que seguro todos recordaran como el atractivo, pero farsante escritor y luchador contra las artes oscuras. Hermione que aun deseaba mantener un grato recuerdo del encantador profesor, calló de inmediato a sus amigos, continuando con la plática.  
--- Bueno, mejor empecemos a trabajar antes de que se nos junte el trabajo ¿Te sientes bien para hacer la tarea Harry?---  
Harry ya se encontraba menos adolorido, se frotó con vigor la cicatriz y empezó a sacar su material de la mochila.  
--- Sí no hay problema, ¿Con que empezamos?---  
--- A ver. Debemos investigar el uso de cada ingrediente del filtro de paz para Snape, una redacción de 30 cm. sobre la guerra contra los gigantes para Binns y una redacción de 30 cm. sobre cada arcano mayor para Trelawney y copiar el capitulo 2 para Englund.---

Ron terminó la lista con cara de querer echarse a llorar, Hermione le arrebató el pergamino donde tenía apuntado sus deberes para leerla por su cuenta.  
--- Copiar, copiar, eso no nos va a servir de nada.---  
--- Y yo que no acabe de copiar el primero, oye Harry ¿Cuántos arcanos mayores son?---  
El chico que también tenía cara de angustia ante tanta tarea respondió.  
--- 22.---

Al pelirrojo se le cayeron las cosas de las manos junto con una rana de chocolate que tenía en la boca, misma que aprovechó el descuido para escapar saltando.  
--- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¿Eso significa? --- Hermione que escuchaba sacó cuentas del tamaño del pergamino para la profesora de adivinación.  
---Eso significa que tienen que escribir un pergamino de 6 metros con 60 cm. para Trelawney.---  
--- ¡¡Eso no puede ser verdad!!---  
Hermione los miraba con un poco de pena y vergüenza a la vez, cuando se abrazaron a llorar en sus hombros.  
--- ¡¡No vamos a dormir en todo el año!! Nos la vamos a pasar escribiendo.---

Las palabras de Ron despertaron en la memoria de Harry algo que había recibido para este año tan difícil, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, salió corriendo a su habitación seguido por la mirada de sus dos amigos. Riendo entre palabras iba diciendo "Pero que tonto soy ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?".  
Hermione miró a Ron preguntándole lo que pasaba, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros en señal de ignorar lo que se traía entre manos.  
Harry llegó casi barriéndose a su baúl, con prisa sacaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso para por fin llegar a su verdadero objetivo…al poco rato regresó con una caja larga de terciopelo rojo a donde estaban sus camaradas.  
--- ¿Qué es eso?---  
--- Sirius me la regaló… Estaba en la caja de las lociones, seguro era para que Remus no la viera y le reclamara.---

El joven de ojos esmeralda abrió la caja ante sus amigos que exclamaron sorprendidos al ver su contenido.  
Dentro del estuche descansaba una hermosa pluma blanca…especial para la escritura… con la punta cristalina y en su tronco varios brocados dorados, su pelo, era suave y brillante, reflejaba con facilidad la luz de cualquier área donde estuviera por más tenue que esta fuera. Ron y Hermione la admiraban maravillados.  
--- ¡¡Oh Harry es hermosa!!---  
--- ¡¡Debió costar una fortuna!! …simplemente la punta de la pluma parece hecha de diamantes.---  
--- Pero… ¿No crees que es una extravagancia?... Digo… ¿De que te va a servir una pluma más cara que las otras?---  
--- ¿Qué no la ven?... ¡¡Es una pluma a vuela pluma!! Personalizada según dice el manual, escribe con la letra del dueño…--- Ahora sus amigos miraban de forma diferente el regalo de Sirius.  
--- Pero eso sería trampa, no aprenderías nada si todo lo hicieras con la pluma mágica.---  
--- Y que importa… ¿Harry me la prestas?---  
--- Solo déjame ver como funciona.---  
--- ¡Hola! ¿Me están escuchando? ---

Harry tomó el instructivo y leyó en voz alta para que sus amigos escucharan también. Acercando el pergamino hacia el fuego, leyó lo siguiente:

¡¡Felicidades feliz propietario de la nueva y mejorada pluma a vuela pluma con punta diamante!!

Diseñada para trabajar sin descanso, obedeciendo al pie de la letra la más mínima de sus ordenes. Solo tiene que escribir lo siguiente y estará lista para trabajar utilizando su forma de escritura, especialmente para estudiantes, sus maestros nunca notaran la diferencia. La pluma a vuela pluma con punta de diamante esta lista para recibir dictado, hacer cuantas copias del trabajo ya realizado y transcribir un libro completo si así lo desea. Solo siga las indicaciones que a continuación aparecen y tendrá bajo su mando a la más fiel de las herramientas de trabajo.

Los muchachos estaban emocionados con cada palabra que leían, Hermione por el contrario estaba en total desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que les ayudara a hacer trampa.  
---Bueno Harry ¿Qué esperas? ponla a trabajar.--- obediente, leyó las instrucciones y tomó un pergamino.  
--- A ver… debo escribir con ella lo siguiente… (Harry comenzó a trazar sobre el papel)  
"Mi nombre es Harry Potter, propietario de la pluma a vuela pluma con punta diamante WXÑLLQFGJZ"---

A pesar de estar en desacuerdo, los tres muchachos estaban atentos a las instrucciones para saber si en verdad funcionaba, después Harry continuó…  
--- Ahora debo sellarla de manera personal.---  
Tomó la pluma con la mano izquierda y con el dedo índice de la derecha golpeó 3 veces la pluma, ésta se sacudió y listo, no pasó nada más. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguien dijera algo, parecía que esperaban a que la pluma les avisara si ya estaba lista ó no… desesperado, Ron fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio.  
--- Y ¿ya? ¿Es todo?...fíjate a ver si funciona.--- 

Harry revisó los pasos a seguir para transcribir y tomó el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
--- A ver… debo barrer con el pelo de la pluma cada hoja que quiera copiar (y así lo hizo con los dos capítulos completos del libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras) y luego colocar la pluma sobre el pergamino con el tamaño necesario para el trabajo, golpearla 3 veces con el dedo índice… y listo… debe empezar a trabajar ahora mismo.---

Con cuidado, Harry dejó la pluma sobre el papel en espera de que hiciera algo, no tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo, esta empezó a balancearse sobre la punta para después comenzar a escribir a una velocidad impresionante, los tres chicos la veían fascinados, realmente estaba copiando el libro con sus puntos y comas, mientras la pluma mágica iba escribiendo, Harry y Ron comparaban cada letra con la de Harry y cada palabra que estuviera en orden con las del libro, claro todo menos los números de la página.  
--- ¡¡Es fantástico Harry!! Debes prestármela por favor, tienes que prestármela…---  
Harry iba a decirle que sí, cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.  
--- No te va a servir de nada…---  
--- ¿Por qué no?---  
Hermione que tenía en las manos el manual de la pluma a vuela pluma dijo…  
--- Por que es personalizada... (Visto que no parecían entender, tuvo que ampliar su explicación) Aquí dice que solo escribirá con la letra de su dueño y no acepta ninguna otra, lo mismo es con las órdenes, solo obedece a Harry.---

Harry empezaba a sentirse mal, quería compartirla con sus amigos, pero ahora solo le servía a él. Cuando iba a buscar en el instructivo alguna forma de aceptar a más de un dueño, Ron dijo...  
--- No me importa que el trabajo vaya con la letra de Harry ¿Me la prestas?--- Harry contestó sonriendo.  
--- ¡Sí, claro!---  
Ambos amigos miraron por un rato como trabajaba la pluma a vuela pluma, antes de empezar con los otros deberes, Hermione seguía condenando el uso de esa pluma, aunque… con tanto trabajo encima, admitió solo para si misma, que a ella también le habría gustado una para ella sola.

Una hora después subieron a descansar más relajados en lo que respecta a las tareas. En la habitación y a un lado de la cama y sobre el baúl de Harry, la pluma cumplía órdenes de hacer otra copia del trabajo de defensa y de historia de la magia para Ron, mientras los interesados dormían plácidamente. Harry puso bajo su almohada el pequeño trozo de pergamino con el poema que encontró en su mochila, antes lo leyó nuevamente para asegurarse de que no había sido una fantasía, esperando poder soñar con el poeta esa noche.  
A pesar de todo, el primer día de clases no fue tan malo, bueno, si no se toma en cuenta su castigo, pero el que Draco le diera esperanzas de tener algo con él, le daba fuerzas para poder soportar mucho más de lo que ya había pasado.

Fin capítulo 9.

¡¡Hola Nakamas!!

Disculpen si me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos, pero es que me están quedando muy largos y en estas fechas tan atareadas me es difícil encontrar tiempo para trabajar. Espero que lo disfruten y que se pasen estas fiestas con todos sus seres queridos. Gracias por su tiempo y…. 

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10. 

Una cruel realidad. 

Ha pasado más de un mes desde que Albus Dumbledore visitó la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas, y como suele suceder cuando un personaje importante entra en la vida de alguien, produce cambios significativos, llegó conquistando corazones con su encantadora presencia y ampliando el conocimiento de las chicas, en lo que respecta a la existencia de otros colegios, como lo es el de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Desde ese día, la única conversación que trababan las niñas a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar del viejo castillo, era la llegada del director, y la realidad de lo que antes de su visita, creían una leyenda…la existencia de Harry Potter.

Pero algo que también era evidente para las jóvenes estudiantes después de su visita, era que todo el personal del colegio se comportaba más extraño de lo normal. Todas las maestras se veían muy serias y preocupadas. Cuando estaban a solas, conversaban casi a susurros algo que ninguna de las alumnas lograba percibir. Mimm no era la excepción de tantas rarezas, no era secreto el que no se llevara del todo bien con las demás maestras, ya que siempre la subestimaban por no tener magia…por ser lo que todos conocemos como muggle, no era extraño para las chicas verla salir de la oficina de Cackle azotando la puerta y renegando por lo bajo cuando no lograba apoyo para algún proyecto deportivo, pero, desde la partida del simpático director, salía del despacho golpeando más violentamente el pórtico y gritando a todo pulmón "Brujas estúpidas" a la vez que varias tejas del techo caían al vacío, debido al fuerte portazo.

También se le encontraba platicando largo y tendido en cualquier rincón del edificio con el sr. Brote y la sra. Tapioca, igual que los demás, en secreto del resto del personal.  
Vamp por su parte, estaba más nerviosa y distraída de lo normal, siempre que se molestaba, asustaba ó disgustaba con algo…Davina Vamp acostumbra encerrase en la alacena de la oficina de la directora hasta que todo pasara… ahora…solo salía del mueble para dar sus clases y nada más, si alguna niña necesitaba consultar algo, tenía que hablarle desde afuera del utensilio ó alcanzarla en su extraña carrera, cada vez que iba a algún salón.

En cuanto al señor Brote y a la señora Tapioca, constantemente estaban asustados, no dormían bien, no paraban de mirar sobre sus hombros. Parecían zombis, siempre ausentes, andaban por el colegio mirando en todas direcciones, como esperando que alguien les cayera encima para asesinarlos o algo más grave, de la señora Dulce no se volvió a saber nada desde el día de la recepción, se despidió de todos y dijo que visitaría a un familiar fuera del país, pero que estaría en contacto por correspondencia. Cada vez que llegaba una de sus cartas, la cocinera y el conserje se miraban tristes…sus miradas reflejaban el deseo de estar junto a ella donde quiera que estuviera… El ambiente en el castillo estaba muy cargado de tensión, secretos, miedo… las pupilas querían saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero cada vez que preguntaban, no obtenían respuesta de nadie… y cuando se les ocurría cuestionar a sus educadoras sobre el viaje a Hogwarts como se les ofreció, era peor, las regañaban por ser imprudentes y las mandaban a trabajar guardando silencio.

Albus Dumbledore jamás imaginó la caja de Pandora que dejó abierta en la academia Cackle después de su visita… y lo más terrible es que se fue con la idea de que esas eran todas las alumnas. Jamás se enteró que después de terminadas la vacaciones de verano, llegarían las de sexto grado, las únicas que se ganaron unas vacaciones con el resto de sus familias. Cuando llegaron a iniciar su nuevo año escolar, se encontraron con todo lo antes ya mencionado y con un mar de noticias de la visita de su excelencia, las maestras les comentaron a su arribo parte de la maravillosa experiencia vivida en Cackle excepto sobre la oferta de Dumbledore, de eso se encargaron el resto de las alumnas.

Después de que las recién llegadas se reinstalaran en sus respectivas habitaciones, dos de las chicas de sexto, se reunieron con nuestras amigas Mildred y compañía (Maude, Rubí, Yadú, Enid y las niñas de cuarto…Clarisse y Sibyll) en el patio de la escuela para conocer de voz propia toda la historia. Estos nuevos personajes responden al nombre de Fenella Pocafiebre y Griselda del Bosque. Ambas, jóvenes hermosas é inteligentes que siempre apoyan a las chicas en cualquier aventura. La primera posee una cabellera castaña, siempre peinada en una mediana cola de caballo y la segunda sin ningún arreglo en especial, luce su rubia melena, suelta hasta los hombros. La única diferencia entre los grados además de la edad, es un cinturón de diferente color en el uniforme. Hay seis colores que marcan la divergencia de grados, desde el morado para las de primero, hasta el negro para las de último año. De ahí en fuera el uniforme sigue siendo el mismo para todas…un vestido azul marino de gruesos tirantes, blusa azul claro de mangas cortas y corbata negra con el escudo del colegio.

Cómodamente sentadas se encontraban el grupo de amigas, en el área de bancas de uno de los patios del arruinado castillo. Boquiabiertas y disgustadas estaban las chicas al escuchar los detalles de la recepción que se perdieron.  
--- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Albus Dumbledore estuvo en ésta escuela!! ¡Y me lo perdí!---  
--- ¡Primera vez que tenemos vacaciones en este mugroso lugar y nos perdemos de algo verdaderamente importante!---  
--- ¡Por primera vez estoy feliz de no haber tenido descanso!--- afirmaba riendo Mildred a sus compañeras.  
--- ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo amiga!--- agrega Enid.  
--- ¿Y cómo era? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntenos todos los detalles!---

Mildred mira divertida como Fenella y Griselda prácticamente suplican por la información y los pequeños detalles de toda la fiesta.  
--- ¡Ya les dije! llegó en un carruaje tirado por 4 caballos fantasmas.---  
--- ¡¿Fantasmas?! ¡¿Cómo?!---  
--- ¡No eran fantasmas Mildred! ¡Eran reales! pero se volvían fantasmas junto con el coche.--- corrige Maude.  
--- ¡Eran blancos, con un cuerno en la frente y con alas! ¡Eran unicornios con alas!---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Unicornios con alas?!! ¡¡Fantástico!!---  
--- ¡No eran unicornios con alas Mildred!… ¡Eran 4 Pegasos con un cuerno de unicornio!--- corrige Yadú esta vez a su amiga.  
--- ¡¡Oh vamos!! ¿Cómo iba a saber con exactitud lo que eran esas criaturas? ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así!---  
--- ¡Ni siquiera en los libros de hadas!--- todas afirman dándole la razón a Rubí en su comentario, mientras las chicas de sexto pedían más.

Fenella iba a formular más preguntas relacionadas con el aspecto del director y todo lo que platicara en la escuela, cuando llegaron a la reunión dos de las alumnas menos apreciadas de la escuela.  
--- ¿Y él? ¿Cómo era él?---  
--- Bueno…él es…--- ¡¿Hasta cuándo van a seguir con esto Mildred Embrollo?!---  
--- ¡Oh no! Ya vienen a molestar.---  
--- ¿No tienen nada mejor qué hacer?---

Ethel Hallow y Druscila del Corral llegaban a paso lento y confiado hasta donde se encontraban reunidas las chicas de quinto y sexto grado platicando, como era lógico, ninguna les dio la bienvenida ni las invitaron a quedarse con ellas, pero eso nunca les había importado antes y no les importó ahora… la verdad… parecían estar acostumbradas a no ser bien recibidas.  
--- ¡¿Acaso no tienen algún piso ó escalera qué limpiar?!--- estas palabras lograron su cometido molestando a Mildred.  
--- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? Si no nos toleramos Ethel Hallow… ¿Por qué nos están siguiendo?---  
--- ¿Por qué siempre llegan a donde estamos platicando tan a gusto?--- agrega Enid a las preguntas de su compañera.  
--- ¿Será acaso que se aburren entre ustedes y buscan con quien convivir, sin correr el riesgo de ser apuñaladas por la espalda?--- aportó a la discusión una de las de sexto.

Las jóvenes miran ofendidas a Mildred, Enid y Griselda por sus atrevidas y estúpidas preguntas, a la vez que estas solo se ríen burlonamente.  
--- ¡Todas son unas estúpidas!---  
--- ¡Y ustedes unas perras!--- grita a todo pulmón Enid Sombra.  
--- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!---  
--- ¡Lo que oíste!---

Seguro muchos se preguntarán el porque de tanta hostilidad entre el grupo de Mildred y Ethel. Para los que no hayan visto la serie aquí les doy una breve explicación… la joven Hallow desde el primer día de escuela, no toleró a Mildred Embrollo, ya sea por su apariencia descuidada y por ser distraída en la mayoría de las clases, la joven Embrollo siempre sale airosa de los problemas en que se mete ó en que la meten…por lo regular la mayoría de los líos continuamente son provocados por la señorita Hallow, además de que siempre tiene la facilidad de hacer amigos sinceros. Tal vez en eso radica el verdadero rencor de la chica hacia la protagonista de la bruja desastrosa. Terminada nuestra introducción, volvamos a la historia.

Las brujas de Cackle dejaron de lado las agresiones para entregarse de nuevo a la conversación principal, Fenella, después de que Griselda acabara con las discusiones llamándolas al orden, se dirigió a las nuevas cómplices con tono meloso.  
--- ¡Hey chicas lindas! Mejor únanse al grupo y conversen con nosotras.---  
A la invitación agrega la chica un coqueto guiño de ojo que no pasa inadvertido por el resto del clan. En cambio Griselda sonríe Pícaramente al ver a las susodichas intrusas, pálidas como figuritas de porcelana ante tal insinuación…

Se contaban muchas cosas acerca de una relación más allá de la amistad entre Fenella y Griselda…todas las chicas desde sexto hasta tercero, estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ellas cuando se encontraban a solas…Ethel y Druscila que desaprobaban esa clase de relaciones, se quedaron frías al escuchar la invitación, pero aun así, no se retiraron, tal vez en parte tuviera razón Griselda al decir que se aburrían estando ellas solas.  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo se atreven fenómenos?!!! ¡No somos igual que ustedes!--- realmente Fenella disfrutaba de incomodar a las chicas, pues ni siquiera se disgusto con las fuertes palabras de Ethel.  
--- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! Haré de cuenta que no escuche esto último… y díganme (volviendo la mirada a Mildred y compañía) ¿Qué dijo su ilustrísima? ¿Qué hizo en el colegio? ¿Llegó acompañado? ¿Saben a quien me refiero, verdad?---

Las chicas olvidaron lo anterior y rieron al entender a "Quien" se referían sus amigas.  
--- Él… su ilustrísima… es alto, de cabello largo y blanco, muy viejo, pero tierno y dulce…---  
--- Es amable y alegre…no se parece en nada a los directores que conocemos…como Pentágono y Hellyburg…---  
--- ¡Si! … Merlín a lado de Hellyburg solo era un pobre animador de fiestas infantiles…--- todas las jovencitas sueltan la carcajada con la ocurrencia de Clarisse, la mejor amiga de Sibyll.

Griselda dejó de reír para preguntar lo que tanta curiosidad la estaba matando desde que llegó a la escuela y se enteró del acontecimiento.  
--- ¿Pero no vino acompañado? ¿No vino con él… ya sabes quién?---  
--- Si te refieres a… que si llegó junto a Harry Potter… no… él no vino con su excelencia…---  
Ethel y Druscila que solo escuchaban de lejos, llegado a éste punto, decidieron unirse a la plática.  
--- ¡Nunca imaginé que fueras tan ingenua!--- soltó Ethel con molestia.  
--- ¿Por qué?--- preguntó con fastidio la chica a la dueña de tan pedante voz.  
--- ¡Mira que creer en eso a tu edad!--- Mildred que ya veía venir una agresión se puso a la defensiva.  
--- No entiendo a lo que te refieres.---  
--- Creer en la leyenda de un chico llamado Harry Potter quien acabara con el peor hechicero del mundo, me parece ridículo.---  
--- ¡¡A nadie le interesa lo que tu pienses Ethel!!---  
--- ¡¡Al menos yo pienso, no como tu Embrollo!!---

Fenella y Griselda no hacen caso a la nueva pelea, dejándolas a un lado continúan donde se quedaron.  
--- ¡Que lástima! me hubiera gustado saber como es Harry Potter en persona.---  
--- ¡Sí, a mí también me hubiera encantado conocerlo! … debe ser alto y guapo… con los ojos de color verde ó azul…no importa ambos tonos me gustan, también fuerte y muy valiente, de cabello negro largo y alborotado…¡¡Aahh! ¡Que lindo!--- Griselda se encontraba enroscando sus dedos en su rubio cabello y ensimismada en sus fantasías cuando Fenella la regreso a la realidad.  
--- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué negro? a mí me gustan más los chicos rubios…---  
--- ¡¿Qué te pasa? Si lo describí para mí no para ti!---  
--- ¡¡Oye!!---

Las de sexto empezaron una batalla imaginaria entre ellas dos, con manazos y miradas asesinas por armas. Maude y Yadú las observaban con interés mientras Enid y Rubí trataban de llamarles la atención.  
--- ¡¡Oigan!! ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes…pues….ya saben?---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Que?!!--- la manera inquisitiva en que observaban Fenella y Griselda a sus amigas de quinto estaba de mas, ya que sabían perfectamente a que se referían, pero gustaban de intimidar como ya habíamos dicho. Rubí pasó un poco de saliva antes de continuar con el tema que ella misma abrió.  
--- Saben cabalmente a que nos referimos…--- Fene y Gris como gustaban decirles sus amigas, solo la miraron sin contestar en espera de que continuara, hasta que Enid, apiadándose de su camarada entró al rescate.  
--- ¡Que a ustedes les gusta hacer tortillas juntas!---  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Eeehhh?!!!---  
--- ¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Que les gusta tallar pelucas!!---

Era realmente sorprendente la forma en que Enid lograba ruborizar con sus palabras, hasta a la más atrevida y picara del colegio. Las chicas de sexto la miraron impresionadas antes de echarse a reír. Pues de todas las jovencitas que estudian en Cackle, Enid Sombra era la que más les divertía con su audaz personalidad.  
--- ¡¡Enid!! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarles de esa manera?---  
--- Relájate Rubí, ni que fuera para tanto, además, a Gris y a mí no nos molesta.---  
--- Y para responderles, Fene y yo somos dos almas libres en busca de nuevos horizontes donde desplegar nuestras alas…--- el tono poético y los movimientos de manos de Griselda, tenía la atención de las chicas atrapada en cada una de sus expresiones…hasta que otra alma libre y desatada le cortó las alas de la locución.  
--- ¡¡¡No manches!!! ¿Ahora se le llama así?---

Las alumnas reían a carcajadas, estas llegaban a oírse hasta el otro extremo del patio, algunas chicas del resto del alumnado solo las veían con curiosidad. Maude que se unió al interrogatorio de Rubí preguntando.  
--- Entonces ¿No son pareja?---  
--- Solo nos divertimos…no tenemos nada serio...--- francamente, ninguna de las chicas creía del todo lo que dijeron Fene y Gris, pues se les veía como a una pareja seria, claro que no iban a profundizar en sus asuntos amorosos, así que continuaron con el tema principal.  
--- Como sea, pero… ¿Sentir atracción hacia un chico de unos quince años? ¿No les parece demasiado?---  
--- ¡¡Sí es más chico que ustedes!!---  
--- Al contrario… es mejor…aprenden más rápido.--- las niñas estallaron en risotadas molestando a Ethel.  
--- ¡Son unas pervertidas! Mira que fantasear con cuentos para niñas bobas, lo esperaba de la tarada de Mildred Embrollo, pero de ustedes que son estudiantes de último grado, se espera algo más.--- 

Se hizo un silencio pesado entre las jóvenes estudiantes, no entendían exactamente el porque si tanto le disgustaba la presencia de la chica de trenzas, ¿Qué hacia donde ésta estaba? Y más aun ¿Por qué continúa con nosotras si la conversación tanto le incomoda? Pensaban casi al mismo tiempo, Ethel se percató de las preguntas que sus miradas formulaban y de inmediato empezó a defenderse.  
--- Deben admitir que tengo razón… no es natural que sigan creyendo en tonterías… ¿Qué exista Harry Potter? … ¡¡Es absurdo!!---

Se le veía y escuchaba nerviosa ente el enfrentamiento visual de las chicas, ya ninguna la reto ú obligo a retirarse como era su deseo al principio, parecía que la discusión que estaba a punto de iniciar, valía la pena para mantenerla con ellas.  
--- ¿Sigues con eso Ethel? ¿Acaso no creíste en las palabras del profesor Dumbledore?---  
--- Dijo que no todo lo que estaba escrito en los libros era verdad…eso debe incluir a Harry Potter…---  
--- ¡¡Su señoría Harry Potter!! Recuérdalo Ethel.--- la primogénita de la familia Hallow miraba estupefacta a quien hasta ahora le había apoyado en todas sus travesuras y trampas contra las amigas de Embrollo, Druscila por su parte, continuó con lo empezado.  
--- ¡Así es! La maestra Cackle nos ha enseñado que a magos de mayor rango (Por llamarlo de alguna manera) se les debe dar el titulo de su ilustrísima como en el caso del director Dumbledore ó su señoría para el joven Potter por detener a ya-sabes-quien.---

Las palabras de la chica fueron apoyadas con gritos y vitorees por parte de las demás, y con más razón por ponerse en contra de Ethel, esto no era extraño, de vez en cuando, la joven del Corral ayudaba al grupo de Mildred…raro pero cierto. Ethel ignoró lo anterior y continuó con su dedo en el renglón.  
--- Pero según la leyenda no lo detuvo… lo destruyó…recuerdas, y a palabras de su ilustrísima, ahora resulta que no es cierto…---  
--- ¿Insinúas que mintió?---  
--- Si la maestra Cackle y Ogromm te llegan a escuchar te expulsarían del colegio en un dos por tres.---  
--- No digo que sea un mentiroso, pero tal vez solo busque darse publicidad a él y a su colegio al seguir fomentando la historia.---

Ninguna de las presentes le dio siquiera el beneficio de la duda, ahora la miraban como a una pobre loca que tratara de anunciar el fin del mundo por comer tantos gansitos, las risitas, las miradas y los murmullos burlones hacia su persona empezaban a escucharse con más fuerza, consiguiendo que estuviera a punto de estallar.  
--- ¿Qué? ¿Publicidad?...¡¡Con los corceles que lo trajeron yo no creo que Hogwarts necesite publicidad!!---  
--- De Hellyburg ó Pentágono sí lo creería todo, pero de su excelencia, jamás.---  
--- Bueno, pero ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Hogwarts?---

Fenella no paraba de preguntar cuando viajarían al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, la discusión ya no le era interesante y quería saber más acerca de la invitación, ya se veía en su escoba, volando rumbo al imponente castillo (así se lo imaginaba) pero Rubí la trajo a la realidad de su fantasía.  
--- ¡Nunca! las maestras no nos quieren decir nada al respecto.---  
--- Además… dudo que quieran llevar a todo el colegio, seguro serán unas cuantas elegidas y todas sabemos quienes serán.--- por fin había llegado su turno para reír y para disfrutar de las miradas asesinas que le prodigaban las demás…ese era su momento…  
Todas se veían desanimadas ante la fría situación, Ethel tenía razón. Solo serían unas cuantas las privilegiadas para el viaje de sus sueños y todas sabían que las mascotas de las profesoras (Como las llamaban) tendrían la fortuna de ir.

La conversación quedó atrás…ya habían pasado varios días y aun no tenían señal del dichoso viaje. Fenella ya no preguntaba nada, simplemente se dio por vencida, si llega a realizarse, ni ella ni Gris serán las elegidas, eso lo tenía por seguro. La rutina envolvió al colegio entero, hasta que una tarde, Mildred y Maude fueron a ayudar al señor Brote con las plantas del invernadero de la escuela como era su costumbre. El sr. Brote plantaba en el, una gran variedad de legumbres, la mayoría, campeonas de la feria del pueblo. Al ingresar al pequeño aposento, le encontraron terminando de leer una carta, con expresión preocupada y ausente en su cansado y envejecido rostro. Las chicas jamás lo habían visto tan avejentado, parecía que la carta contuviera un hechizo de edad para aquel que leyera su contenido, no sabían si debían interrumpirlo ó retirarse mejor, al final decidieron salir en silencio, pero al avanzar hacía atrás, Mildred pateó un balde vacío y con el ruido alertaron al viejo Frank de su presencia, lo que pasó a continuación ni en sus peores pesadillas lo habrían imaginado.

El escándalo de la cubeta, provocó una reacción nada natural en Frank Brote, una que nadie… ni el mismo conserje, conocía de su persona. De pronto y como si lo tuviera ensayado desde hacia mucho tiempo, se agachó para tomar de bajo la mesa, un rifle, cortó cartucho y apuntó a donde se encontraban las dos jóvenes, los segundos parecían horas…el viejo Frank no dejaba de apuntarles…era como si no las reconociera…éstas al ver por primera vez un arma fuera de la televisión y peor, ser amenazadas con ésta… simplemente se encontraban aterradas… estaban gritando y temblando ante tal reacción. Las voces de las niñas hechiceras y el llanto que empezaba a ser presa de Maude, sacó de su trance al veterano conserje, obligándolo a reaccionar.  
--- ¡¡Señor Brote somos nosotras, Mildred y Maude!! ¡¡ ¿Qué le pasa?!!---

La voz de Mildred parecía haber roto el hechizo que el miedo esparció sobre el sr. Brote, el anciano por fin se vio entre amigas y no con lo que se estuviera imaginando, de inmediato bajó el arma y trató de calmarlas, en especial a Maude que no paraba de llorar.  
--- ¡¡Niñas… no se asusten!! Mildred, Maude…tranquilas…ya la bajé…no hay problema…creí…creí que era otra persona…---  
--- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué hace con eso en la escuela?---  
--- ¿Y a quién esperaba con un rifle en las manos? ¿Qué esta pasando?--- Frank trató de explicar el porque del rifle, aun que sonara tonto.  
--- Lo tengo para protección…han habido varios robos por aquí últimamente y yo solo quería ayudar…eso es todo…--- las chicas no le creyeron del todo su historia y trataron de conseguir más información.  
--- Han estado muy extraños desde hace tiempo… ¿Por qué? ---

Brote estaba muy apenado y quería decirles toda la verdad…lo que les confesara Dumbledore el día de su visita… El por qué del silencio y nerviosismo de todo el profesorado, de por qué llevaba consigo un arma y lo que sería bueno que ellas hicieran, pero no le pareció correcto asustarlas…mejor respiro hondo y trató de ponerles buena cara.  
--- No… nada… no pasa nada niñas, disculpen el susto…---

El ambiente se tornó pesado después de que se suscitara el asunto del arma. Mildred y Maude notaron que deseaba decirles más, que tenía que ocultar algo, trataron de sacarle más información sin ningún éxito.  
--- ¿Tiene problemas con alguien señor Brote? ¿Fue por culpa de esa carta?---

Brote se había olvidado por completo de la carta, pensó que esta sería un buen pretexto para dejar el incidente atrás y relajar el entorno.  
--- ¡Oh, no! la carta es de Charlie…mi sobrino (cambiando su semblante por uno más alegre), me cuenta que también fueron visitados por su ilustrísima en el colegio Camellot.--- Las chicas al oírlo se pusieron contentas, ya que Charlie Brote era una gran amigo de ellas.  
--- ¡Que bien! Y ¿Qué más cuenta?---  
--- No mucho, los alumnos no pudieron verlo porque estaban de vacaciones, pero Hellyburg les platicó todo a su regreso.---  
--- ¡Ah! ¿Y que más les dijo? ---  
--- Pues que Hellyburg fue invitado a dar una conferencia en Hogwarts…llevará a 3 alumnos con él, aun no saben quienes serán, pero espero que uno de ellos sea Charlie.--- Las chicas se emocionaron al oír que Hellyburg iría a Hogwarts, significaba que Dumbledore iba invitando a todos a su colegio y que tarde ó temprano ellas también viajarían…si tienen suerte claro.  
--- Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando, ustedes deben regresar a sus clases y por favor no mencionen nada del arma ¿sí?---  
--- Si sr. Brote, no hay problema.---

Mildred y Maude acordaron no decir nada y se retiraron muy pensativas, ninguna habló mucho en el camino. Al entrar al edificio y pasar por la oficina vieron a Fenella y Griselda pegadas a la puerta de la dirección con trapos en la mano, fingir que hacen el aseo para enterarse de todo en el colegio es su especialidad. Las niñas iban a acercarse para escuchar junto a ellas, pero las otras hicieron una seña de que después hablaban. Sin más remedio se retiraron.

Dentro de la dirección continuaba la lucha eterna entre la maestra Mimm y las demás educadoras. El tema nunca faltaba para una buena alegata, solo que ahora Dumbledore les había dejado el argumento. La nueva pelea era "cuantas y quienes irían de viaje al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" lo que no le gustaba a Imógenes, era que solo llevarían a unas cuantas niñas, en vez de todo el colegio como lo ofreciera su ilustrísima.  
--- ¿Y por qué no? Él así lo ofreció.--- insistía.  
--- Por que sería un abuso de nuestra parte. Además, es más notorio al viajar un grupo de más de cien…mientras sean menos será mucho mejor.--- la directora tenía un punto a su favor, pero seguía sin convencer a Mimm.  
--- ¿Qué tan menos? --- estaba de mas pues sabía la respuesta, quien más si no las consentidas de Ogromm, pero igual preguntó.  
--- Cuatro.--- Imógenes debía admitir que no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.  
--- ¿Cuatro? ¿Quiénes?--- la que contestó esta vez fue Constancia Ogromm en un tono orgulloso.  
--- ¿Quién más si no las más educadas y de mejores calificaciones en todo el colegio?…la señorita Ethel Hallow y la joven Druscila Del corral, además de la maestra Cackle y yo como directora y subdirectora del colegio.---  
--- ¡¡¡ ¿Queeeé?!!! …---

Imógenes estaba boquiabierta…miraba a cada una de las maestras esperando lo que nunca obtenía…que solo le estuvieran haciendo una broma. Miró también a la maestra Vamp que fue obligada a salir de su alacena para tratar el tema, ésta solo le dirigió una mirada de resignación y consuelo, cosa que no iba a aceptar sin dar pelea.  
--- Ya me lo esperaba….ya me lo esperaba… ¿y por qué ese par?---  
--- Llevaremos solo a las mejores alumnas del plantel y…---  
--- Pero hay más, no solo son ellas…además no pueden…las reglas no lo permiten.---  
--- ¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas?---  
--- Ella tiene razón, hay muchas buenas alumnas que también podrían ir, y las reglas dicen que…---  
--- No importa lo que las reglas digan…necesitamos pedir un favor al señor Hallow y para corresponder…--- Cackle intervino entre la discusión esperando que con esto se diera por terminada la pelea.  
--- Y para corresponder llevaran a su hija de paseo…--- termino Mimm lo que la directora inicio.  
--- ¡No solo es eso! …ellas son las mejores estudiantes sin necesidad de favores.---

Todo indicaba que la tenía pérdida, Mimm pensaba al mil por hora la manera de evitarlo, no quería que se quedaran en el castillo una gran cantidad de alumnas, debía conseguir que éste se quedara vacío, ya sea que se fueran a su casa ó de viaje a Hogwarts.  
--- Pero es que ellas no pueden ir…por que…por que…---  
--- ¿Por qué no, maestra Mimm?--- Ogromm miraba muy divertida el absurdo esfuerzo de la instructora de deportes para hacer (A palabras de Constancia) lo que era un capricho, hasta que…  
--- Porque… ¡¡Por que ellas no son la jefa de estudiantes ni la secretaria!! …es lo que dictan las reglas…--- Listo, lo que tanto estaba buscando, lo que podría ayudar si no a todas al menos a unas cuantas llegó a ella en una brillante idea.  
--- ¡¡ ¿Esta bromeando?!! ¡¡ ¿No pensará en llevar a Embrollo y Wally a un evento tan importante ó si?!!---

Mildred Embrollo y Yadú Wally habían sido elegidas como jefa de estudiantes y secretaria respectivamente hacía un año, y el titulo no era revocable hasta que salieran del colegio. Ogromm y Cackle no aceptaban lo que escuchaban aunque fuera cierto, lo que menos querían era quedar mal ante las escuelas invitadas al colegio Hogwarts y un simple tecnicismo democrático no arruinaría todos sus planes.  
--- ¡Eso es absurdo! no por un estúpido titulo vamos a arriesgar el buen nombre del colegio llevando a Mildred Embrollo a Hogwarts.--  
--- Pero en las reglas del colegio dicen que: la jefa y secretaria, están obligadas a participar en cualquier evento o excursión al que el colegio Cackle participe y en la que deban presentarse como representantes de todo el grupo de alumnas.---  
Vamp terminó de recitar la cláusula del reglamento con su vocecita impregnada de timidez.

Ogromm fulminaba a las profesoras Mimm y Vamp con solo mirarlas, de inmediato buscó el apoyo de la maestra Cackle para que ordenara ignorar dicha regla.  
--- Pero es más importante quedar bien ante el colegio de su ilustrísima ¿no lo cree así maestra Cackle?--- ésta iba a contestar cuando fue acorralada por Imógenes, evitando así que Ogromm manipule la situación.  
--- Usted como directora tiene la obligación de hacer obedecer las reglas, mismas que fueron escritas hace varias generaciones por su familia.---

La directora miraba desde su asiento a sus pedagogas mientras sostenía una carta en sus manos, la cual debía llenar con los datos de confirmación y el número de personas que la acompañarían.  
--- Me temo que tienen razón…maestra Ogromm (suspirando derrotada) ellas tienen toda la razón…a pesar de que Mildred Embrollo no se merezca nada de este colegio, como jefa de estudiantes ella tendría que ir…incluso…tendría que llevar los presentes…---

Las últimas palabras de la directora evitaron que la joven instructora bailara de gusto sobre la derrotada Ogromm.  
--- ¿Presentes? ¿Qué presentes?---  
--- ¿Acaso cree que iríamos al colegio de su ilustrísima con las manos vacías?--- después de la agresiva respuesta de Constancia, Amelia Cackle le explicó mejor a que se refería con "Presentes".  
--- Es una costumbre de los viejos colegios, el llevar un obsequio a hechiceros de mayor rango…en especial cuando estos te ofrecen hospedaje.--- ya aclarado este punto. Vamp continuó donde se quedaron.  
--- Entonces irán Ethel, Druscila, Mildred, Yadú y...-Contando con los dedos.  
--- Nadie más… ¿ó qué pensaba? ¿Qué llevaríamos a todo el colegio?---  
--- A mí me habría gustado.---  
--- Pero…deben llevar una comitiva mínima de 3 personas…lo dictan las reglas…---  
--- ¡Esas benditas reglas! Entonces llevaremos a Sibyll Hallow, así su padre nos ayudara con uno de los presentes sin objeción alguna… ya con ella se completa la comitiva.---  
--- ¡Oh no! …Sibyll es un grado menor que las demás, y a menos que lleven a más de su grado podrá asistir, por que imagino que les darán clases allá…---  
--- ¡¡Eso nunca!! Lo que menos quiero es llevar a más…alumnas.---

Ogromm realmente estaba furiosa, no conseguía lo que deseaba de este viaje por la intromisión de Imógenes Mimm, habría tolerado llevar a unas cuantas chicas además de Ethel y Drusila, pero desgraciadamente, ahora debía llevar a las revoltosas de Mildred y Yadú… lo que mas deseaba en este momento era terminar con la platica antes de que todo el grupo de la inútil de Embrollo se embarcara en esta aventura.  
Mimm por su parte no deja de vigilar a Constancia, sabe que con todo lo que están alegando, se esta ganando varias agresiones por parte de esta hechicera… y…a pesar de todo…no se asusta. En otros tiempos, si le habría preocupado, pero desde que descubrió lo atrasadas que se encuentran en comparación de las escuelas más modernas, ahora la cree una buena para nada.

Ahora debía asestar el último golpe, y así asegurar que Mildred y sus amigas asistan al viaje, pues todas juntas siempre han ayudado a la escuela en situaciones de grave peligro…y confía que esta no será la excepción.  
--- Bueno… si ustedes egoístamente favorecieron a Ethel y Druscila por sobre chicas más calificadas…entonces yo elegiré a las otras 3 chicas que serán la comitiva…---  
--- ¡Ah! …ya me imagino quienes serán…y ¿usted me llama egoísta?--- la lluvia de miradas asesinas volvió a amenazar en la oficina, con la pobre Davinia Vamp en medio de las dos, sirviendo de para rayos y con ganas de ir a esconderse a su alacena.

Cackle que estaba cansada de solo ser testigo de una posible batalla entre bruja y muggle, llamó al orden a sus profesoras y dio seguimiento a la conversación.  
--- ¡Ya basta de tantas peleas! maestra Mimm…imagino a quien quiere que lleven de acompañamiento y no veo la necesidad de que sean ellas específicamente…como usted lo dijo, hay muchas chicas que merecen ese lugar en el viaje.--- Ogromm sonreía satisfecha por el comentario de la directora, era como darle una cachetada con guante blanco, pero igual no funcionó.  
--- Sí… lo admito… yo también tengo a mis favoritas, pero no es por eso que las elijó, sino por sus servicios al colegio y porque les guste o no, pero han ayudado a salvar la escuela varias veces, así que… si la maestra Vamp esta de acuerdo conmigo, Enid Sombra, Rubí Cerezo y Maude Luna también irán en esta travesía.---

Todas voltearon a ver a Davina que, nerviosa por tantas miradas solo dijo "Sí" con un movimiento de cabeza, para por fin refugiarse en su escondite. Ogromm que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente hablo con Amelia en un tono de complicidad.  
--- Maestra Cackle, no veo por que debamos hacer esto… usted es la directora y puede evitar que pase algo que no queremos que suceda.--- Mirando a la directora como diciendo "sabe a que me refiero". Mimm que no pasó por alto nada de lo anterior también se dirigió a la directora.  
--- Si así fuera, enviarían a todo el colegio a casa para evitar que pase algo que no queremos que suceda ¿Verdad?--- Mirándola igual que Ogromm. Esta fue la última gota que derramara el vaso, Constancia tomó del hombro de Imógenes y la jaló con fuerza para tenerla frete a frente.  
--- ¡Creo que ya se ha pasado del límite Imógenes!--- esta se libró de su mano y sin miedo se enfrentó a la bruja.  
--- ¡No me diga Constancia! ¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Me convertirá en algo?--- Sin inmutarse ni echarse para atrás, se coloca desafiante frente a la maestra de pociones, la cual levanta las manos decidida a realizar un hechizo, cuando…--- ¡¡Constancia!! ¡¡Tranquilícese por favor!! --- Amelia Cackle se encontraba de pie, furiosa con sus dos pedagogas y con ella misma por permitir que llegaran a este extremo.  
--- ¡¡Y eso también va para usted Imógenes!!--- a esta advertencia agrega Ogromm en tono suave pero audible.  
--- Será mejor que se cuide…no se confíe ni de los alimentos, por que podría enfermarse Imógenes.--- Al final le dedica una sonrisa maliciosa a una nada asustada maestra.

En lugar de miedo ó preocupación, Mimm sonríe a su colega con valentía, dejándola un tanto extrañada.  
--- ¡Ah maestra Ogromm! haga lo que quiera yo no le tengo miedo… Degustaré mis alimentos con tranquilidad… y si me enfermo le informaré al gremio de brujas que usted se dedica a envenenar muggles…--- Ogromm no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa al igual que Cackle, ya que jamás imaginaron la carta que escondía bajo la manga de Imógenes, ésta al haber logrado la reacción que deseaba continuó.  
--- Supongo que ellas pensaran que se ha convertido en mortífaga y avisarán al ministerio de magia…no creo que le vaya a ir muy bien ¿o sí?--- Ahora las tres profesoras la miraban blancas del susto, ya que Vamp asomó la cara de la alacena al escuchar semejante amenaza.--- Bueno maestra Cackle no olvide apuntar que irán 7 alumnas y dos profesoras.--- Empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.  
--- ¡Sí, claro!…siete…--- Aun la sangre no le regresaba de los pies a la cabeza, la sacudida había sido devastadora, y aun no sabía como manejar el asunto mas que accediendo. Antes de salir, Mimm se giró y dijo.  
--- Además siete me parece un número mágico ¿no cree?... (Sonríe divertida con las caras de susto de sus colegas)…luego hablamos del resto del alumnado.--- por fin dejó la oficina de la directora, permitiendo con su salida que Constancia se desplomara en uno de los sillones cerca del escritorio y que Amelia respirara profundo.

Antes de que saliera la maestra de deportes, Fenella y Griselda salieron corriendo con los baldes de limpieza sonando por los pasillos en busca de las demás, la distancia entre ellas y las chicas parecía crecer más y más a cada paso que daban, ambas ardían en deseos de informarles todo lo que escucharon pegadas de la puerta. Cuando Mimm salió al corredor, se percató del escándalo de cubetas dirigiéndose a las aulas, imaginándose de que se trataba solo sonríe satisfecha.

Fenella y Griselda pasan corriendo desesperadas por varias aulas llevando cada una cerca de tres cubetas, cuatro trapos y tres cepillos, los cuales parecen haber perdido peso, por que no las detienen como un ancla al piso. En su carrera desmedida, pasan casi sin ver un salón, hasta que de inmediato se escucha un estruendo de baldes cayendo y chocando entre ellos, nuestras amigas que se encontraban dentro del aula antes mencionada, cumpliendo uno de tantos castigos que les imponen, se asoman a ver quien resbaló y se estrelló con las cubetas… y con las baldosas salidas del corredor…Casi a rastras las chicas de sexto entran de golpe al salón, sacando a las de quinto de sus trabajos y llamando su atención a gritos.  
--- ¡¡Chicas, chicas!! ¡¡ ¿A que no saben?!! ¡¡ ¿A que no saben?!! ---

Mildred y sus amigas se separan de las ventanas para ayudar a Fene y Gris con las cosas de la limpieza que seguían arrastrando, estaban sin aliento y aun así intentaban revelar sus descubrimientos.  
--- ¿Qué les pasó? ---  
--- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué vienen casi matándose?---  
--- ¡¡ ¿A que no saben?!! ¡¡ ¿A que no saben?!! ---  
--- ¿Qué tienen? ¿Qué saben?---  
--- ¿Averiguaron algo importante?---  
--- ¡¡ ¿No saben?!! ¡¡Ni se imaginan!! ¡¡Que suerte tienen!! ¡¡Que envidia!! --- ambas hablaban tan rápido, al mismo tiempo y sin siquiera respirar que apenas se les entendía una palabra, cansada de estar adivinando, Yadú trató de calmarlas.  
--- ¡¡Por favor chicas!! No se les entiende nada, respiren profundo y dígannos que escucharon.---

Las chicas dejaron botadas los baldes y cepillos en un rincón del salón y se acercaron al centro del grupo para que todas escucharan con atención.  
--- ¡¡Acabamos de enterarnos!!---  
--- ¡¡El viaje a Hogwarts si se realizará!! Solo serán 7 estudiantes de quinto grado las afortunadas que saldrán al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería como representantes de La Academia Cackle.---  
--- ¡¡ ¿Adivinen quienes son?!!---

La gran algarabía de Fenella y Griselda lo decía todo, no hacía falta preguntar, pero igual las niñas no querían aventurarse a sufrir una decepción al escuchar una negativa.  
--- ¡¡No lo hagas de emoción y dinos ya!!--  
--- ¡¡Sí, ¿Quiénes irán?!! ¡¡ ¿Quiénes?!!---

Fene y Gris se miraron como poniéndose de acuerdo para gritar al unísono…  
--- ¡¡¡Felicidades chicas, visitarán Hogwarts!!!---  
---¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!---

El escándalo era ya inevitable…si Ogromm ó Cackle pasaran por ahí, difícilmente habrían logrado callarlas, a menos que las amenazaran con cancelarles el permiso. Todas las chicas se felicitaban entre ellas y pedían más detalles a las espías de lo que escucharon…  
--- ¿Pero quienes irán exactamente?---  
--- ¡¡Todas!! Tú Rubí, Yadú, Maude, Enid, Mildred y las mascotas ¡¿No es fantástico?!---  
--- Bueno, los gatos siempre deben acompañar a las brujas en cualquier viaje.---  
--- ¡No seas mensa Maude! Se refieren a Ethel y Druscila, las mascotas de las maestras.---

Mildred seguía sin entender lo que escuchaba, sus amigas continuaban festejando y felicitándose entre ellas, hasta que Enid al notarla tan pensativa, la cuestionó.  
--- ¿Qué te pasa Mildred?--- Yadú al escuchar a Enid y al ver el semblante de su amiga, también se unió a la interrogación.  
--- ¿Te cayó de peso la noticia?---  
--- ¿Yo?… ¿Están seguras que yo también iré a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo…por qué Enid si siempre nos metemos en líos?---

Enid veía a su compañera de castigos como si se tratara de otra persona…de lo único de lo que hablaban desde que su excelencia visitara el colegio y ofreciera recibirlas a todas de visita en Hogwarts, era el de cuando se irían de viaje…ahora resulta que se cuestiona como se ganó uno de los siete boletos ganadores…en vez de celebrar sin importar el porque ó el como…definitivamente a Mildred le hacían falta una buenas cachetadas… (Claro que no se las iba a dar)  
--- ¡Oye! ¿Qué importa lo que haya pasado? Lo importante es que iremos y ya.--- de nada sirvió lo que le dijo ya que seguía sin estar convencida.  
--- No lo entiendo… simplemente no lo entiendo, siempre tratan de ocultarme de cualquiera que visite el colegio por que a cada rato cometo varios errores, incluso trataron de escondernos a Enid y a mí de la visita de su Ilustrísima… y ahora… así nada más ¿Nos llevan a Hogwarts? ¿Por qué?---

La realidad les había golpeado a la cara, fue dura la salida de la fantasía, pero era verdad, ahora todas callaban y veían a Fenella y Griselda en busca de respuestas. Estas no querían decirlo, pero el silencio de todas parecía insistirles que hablaran con verdad. La primera fue Griselda.  
--- Bueno… la verdad…solo Ethel y Druscila irían desde un principio, por que le van a pedir un favor a su papá…gracias a la maestra Mimm que intervinó también asistirán ustedes.---  
--- Vamp ayudó un poco… según las reglas del colegio, la jefa y secretaria de estudiantes deben asistir a cualquier visita donde se requiera la presencia del alumnado y como las susodichas son Mily y Yadú, pues…---  
--- Pero… ¿Y las demás?---  
Precisamente las demás fijaron su vista en las de sexto para saber como lograron tanta fortuna.  
--- Deben formar una comitiva… Serán 7 en total, mismas que fueron elegidas por la maestra Mimm.---  
--- Y Ogromm ¿No dijo nada? ¿Lo tomó tan fácilmente?---  
--- ¿Fácilmente? ¡¡Estaba que echaba chispas!! Sonaba como si quisiera comerse a la maestra Mimm viva y con todo su equipo deportivo.---  
--- Pero no crean que la maestra Imógenes se quedó con los brazos cruzados…se le puso al tú por tú y la amenazó con acusarla de mortífaga al gremio de brujas si algo malo le llegara a pasar… ¿Qué les parece?---

La bulla volvió a estallar, ahora agregaban a la celebración el que Imógenes Mimm pusiera en su lugar a Constancia Ogromm, Mildred en cambio, continuó con sus preguntas…  
--- ¡Oigan!... ¿De donde sacó la maestra Mimm el termino mortífago? Que yo sepa ella no sabe nada de la historia del niño que vivió y del que no debe ser nombrado…---  
--- ¿Y a quien le importa? Tal vez hablen de eso en los descansos…ya relájate y disfrútalo.---

Rubí tenía razón, se estaba portando como una verdadera paranoica, lo mejor era olvidarlo y agradecer el enorme favor recibido a la maestra Mimm en cuanto la viera (Pensaba Mily).  
Nuevamente la alegría envolvía al grupo, habrían celebrado a todo lo alto, pero no tenían ni el tiempo ni las posibilidades para hacerlo, lo mejor era iniciar con la vieja tradición de la sociedad de los libros peligrosos. Un club privado donde se reúnen para platicar y hacer una que otra diablura. La vieja costumbre dicta que…pasada la media noche y cuando la maestra encargada de la vigilancia de pasillos se haya retirado a descansar, las integrantes de la sociedad deberán congregarse en una de las habitaciones de las compañeras para devorar grandes cantidades de sándwiches y bebidas variadas…en pocas palabras…una pijamada.

Y precisamente, esa noche las niñas se reunieron en uno de los cuartos para continuar con la fiesta de la tarde, mientras dos de sus miembros salieron en busca de provisiones para su fiesta nocturna, las demás esperaban ansiosas y hambrientas su regreso, las elegidas para tal misión fueron Mildred y Yadú, ya que si Ogromm las descubría en el camino, no podría cancelarles el viaje por ser quienes eran.

Con todo cuidado las jóvenes caminaban a la cocina haciendo una lista imaginaria de lo que llevarían, esperaban no tener problemas para obtener lo que querían, ya que esta estaría vacía y a su merced. Cuando llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa, por debajo de la puerta se alcanzaba a ver la luz de una vela y las voces de tres conocidos llegaron a sus oídos reconociéndolos de inmediato.  
Mildred y Yadú se encontraron con una reunión secreta formada por el señor Brote, la señora Tapioca y la maestra Mimm.

La primera reacción de Yadú fue regresar a las habitaciones con las manos vacías, pero Mildred que tenía curiosidad de lo que hablaban sus amigos se acercó a la puerta y a base de señas, le pidió a Yadú que la acompañara, esta no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero igual se aproximó. Entreabrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado para no ser descubiertas y se dispusieron a escuchar. Al principio los 3 miraban una taza de café que tenían en las manos con tal fascinación, no parecía muy interesante… si no fuera por el semblante de sus rostros… se veían inquietos y preocupados, hasta que por fin Imógenes habló…  
--- ¡No puedo creer que no cancelara las clases! ¿Qué tiene Hellyburg en la cabeza?---  
--- Lo mismo que la maestra Cackle…Mucho aire caliente.---  
--- No estaba pensando en aíre caliente querida Vanina.--- un diminutivo de Giovanna, el verdadero nombre de la amable sra. Tapioca.  
--- ¿Y que más se puede hacer? Con todo el tacto del mundo me dijo que no podía dar por cancelado el año escolar, pero me prometió que si averiguaba en Hogwarts la confirmación de los ataques a escuelas…enviarían a las niñas a casa antes de que pasara algo malo.--  
--- Como si los mortífagos fueran avisar de los atentados… ¡Que estupidez!---  
--- Lo peor es que Charlie está ahí… en Camellot… con otro director igual ó peor que la que tenemos ¿Y si algo malo le llega a pasar? ¿Qué tal si lo atacan? ¿Qué tal si le aplican eso del "Lavabo Kebrado" y lo matan? Él no es el chico del cuento…él no es Harry Potter…¡¡Él no sobreviviría!!---

Realmente se veía asustado, y no era para menos, pero cuando Frank Brote levantó la vista hacía sus amigas, estas lo veían algo divertidas.  
--- No es "Lavabo Kebrado" es "avada kedavra"--- Giovanna é Imógenes reían por la corrección, para después disculparse.  
--- ¡Ay disculpe Frank! Pero… como lo dijo y en el momento adecuado… fue divertido, disculpe.---

Frank, lejos de sentirse ofendido ó lastimado, también sonrió, incluso rió un poco, cosa que liberó de tensión a las presentes.  
--- Es bueno poder reírse un poco después de todo…no hemos tenido mucho de que reírnos últimamente ¿Verdad?---  
--- No deberíamos alterarnos… aun no sabemos como está la situación realmente.---  
--- No creo que vengan tan pronto a atacar las escuelas…no repetirían lo mismo de hace tantos años ¿o sí?---

Las chicas que seguían escondidas detrás de la puerta tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no ser descubiertas. ¿De que se trataba todo esto? Se preguntaban, ¿A que se referían? Deseaban salir a formular esta y muchas otras preguntas más, pero consideraron que averiguarían más si seguían ocultas.  
--- Espero que no… En lo personal me parece un poco irresponsable el que Cackle se retire con Ogromm y dejen el colegio en manos de Vamp y de un grupo de ¿Cómo dijeron que era? ¿Muggles?---  
---Así Frank, muggles…seres sin magia, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella como directora tenía que ir.---  
--- Pero Ogromm debería quedarse con Vamp… por si vienen a atacar, ya serían dos las brujas que cuidaran a las niñas y no solo una…la que debería ir a Hogwarts es Imógenes.---  
--- Quien sabe…tal vez no permitan la entrada a Imógenes…Hellyburg nunca la ha invitado a Camellot.---  
--- No lo creo, su Ilustrísima dijo que todos eran bienvenidos-

Después, todo fue silencio, unos tomaban un pastelillo para acompañar el café y otros le daban pequeños y distraídos sorbos a la tibia bebida. Imógenes que llevaba pensando esto desde varios días atrás, se animo a hablar…  
--- ¿Saben?...sé que debería ser la maestra Cackle la que les diga esto y no yo, pero… (Mirando a ambos amigos que le prestaban atención) les agradezco el que aun permanezcan en el colegio a mí lado…y con las niñas…---

Brote y Tapioca, la cocinera de origen italiano, miraban a la maestra Mimm con los ojos vidriosos. Ambos pasaron saliva con dificultad y mientras Frank tomaba la palabra, Vanina se secaba una lágrima fugitiva.  
--- No podríamos irnos y dejarlas solas… a pesar de que…---  
--- A pesar de que tengamos mucho miedo… (Termino Vanina lo empezado por Frank)…pero…no podía dejar solas a las bambinas, a merced de esos mortífagos.---  
--- Lo sé…yo también tiemblo ante la idea de enfrentarnos a magos y brujas de verdad…francamente no sé que vamos a hacer…si llegan a atacar la escuela…las niñas… ¡Oh dios!---

Una vez más se guarda silencio, hasta que Giovanna comenta algo que venía pensando hace unos días.  
--- Oigan… ¿Por qué no hacemos que las bambinas practiquen…usted sabe, el uso de rutas de escape? De algo serviría que supieran por donde escapar…como en los simulacros de incendios…---

Brote y Mimm meditan interesados lo que Vanina acaba de decir…en realidad era bastante bueno como para pasarlo por alto, si no contaban con las maestras para cuidar a las jóvenes brujas de un peligro inminente, estaban ellos para salvarlas…de alguna forma ú otra.  
--- ¿Sabe? ¡¡Es una excelente idea!! También podríamos buscar donde refugiarlas en el bosque…y unas alarmas para despertarlas rápidamente.--- uniéndose a la lluvia de ideas de Imógenes, Frank también dijo:  
--- Hay algunas cuevas en el bosque ó está también la casa de la señora Dulce…no creo que le moleste que la usemos en su ausencia…---  
--- Podríamos comentárselo a la maestra Cackle, tal vez podría ayudarnos con algunas ideas…--- ni Frank ni Mimm se vieron muy convencidos de esto último.  
--- No, no creo que le interese…sigue pensando que estoy exagerando, pero si quieren podríamos intentarlo.---  
--- Deberíamos decirle al menos a Vamp…tal vez ella…--- ahora eran Vanina y Mimm las que miraban incrédulas la idea de Brote, captando lo que pensaban sus amigas, Frank guardó silencio.

La luz de la vela se extinguía con más rapidez, lo que obligó a Mimm a observar el reloj de la su pulsera.  
--- ¡Oh, no! ya es muy tarde… Debemos ir a descansar ó nos costará mucho trabajo levantarnos en la mañana.---  
Todos de acuerdo se levantan de la mesa, limpian sus tazas, para después darse las buenas noches y retirarse a dormir…sin notar que Mildred y Yadú ya se habían retirado cuando se levantaron de sus asientos.

En silencio y sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada, las chicas regresan al cuarto de Rubí donde las esperan las demás, con las manos vacías de bocadillos y con las caras largas de tan terribles noticias, Mildred y Yadú entran en silencio a la habitación en busca de ayuda.  
Al verlas llegar, las demás jovencitas de inmediato las abordan en busca de explicaciones a su tardanza.  
--- ¿Qué pasó? Nos tenían muy preocupadas.---  
--- ¿Y la comida?---  
--- ¿Las atrapó Ogromm y las llevó a la dirección?---  
--- ¿No nos digan que les cancelaron el viaje?---  
--- Yadú… Mildred… ¿Qué tienen? ¿Qué les pasa?---  
--- Nos están asustando.---  
--- ¿Tiene que ver con el paseo a Hogwarts?---

Las dos muchachas levantan la vista al oír esto último y se miran a la vez, como buscando entre ellas la manera de explicar lo mejor posible todo lo que escucharon. La que primero abre la boca es Yadú, pero no, de ella no sale nada, así que Mildred después de respirar hondo, toma la palabra.  
--- No…se equivocaron chicas…no es un paseo lo que esta planeado para Hogwarts…---  
--- ¿Entonces?--- todas esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta de Maude, ahora, más fuerte que al principio, Yadú termino de contar.  
--- Es un viaje en busca de alianzas…---  
--- ¿Alianzas? ¿A que se refieren?---  
--- Así como lo oyen…vamos en busca de ayuda ya que… atacarán la escuela…nos matarán a todas.---

La forma en que la noticia fue tomada por las chicas fue como se esperaba, más fuerte y violenta que un simple balde de agua fría, el terror recorría con un escalofrío todos sus cuerpos… la misma pregunta invadía sus mentes ¿Quién querría acabar con un colegio de aprendices de brujas? ¿Por que? ¿Ese fue el verdadero motivo de la visita de su ilustrísima?  
La fiesta planeada con tanta emoción quedó en el olvido junto a lo que sería un paseo divertido por el colegio Hogwarts. Las niñas que estaban dispuestas a festejar toda la noche, caían derrotadas ante el peso de una cruel realidad…ahora lo más importante era…aun no sabían que hacer.

Fin del capitulo 10.

¡¡Hola mis queridos nakamas!!

Discúlpenme por haberme tardado tanto en sacar otro capitulo, pero realmente he tenido mucho que hacer. Procuraré no retrasarme. Disfruten de este episodio y no olviden sus comentarios. Gracias y…

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

Parecía que la buena fortuna, antes tan sonriente y benévola con nuestras buenas amigas, ahora solo buscaba la manera de cómo acabar con su felicidad.

La noticia de que pronto serían atacadas…que sus vidas y las de sus compañeras corrían un grave peligro…tenía que ser una broma cruel del destino…pero las miradas pérdidas y la palidez en los rostros de Mildred y Yadú, no les dejaba ninguna duda… La escuela sería el blanco del hechicero más despiadado que la historia de la brujería haya tenido… y el paseo a Hogwarts era para buscar ayuda…para reforzar las defensas del colegio (en caso de tener alguna, claro).

Su ilustrísima había venido a eso precisamente, a advertirles a Cackle y a Hellyburg de la futura amenaza, para que pusieran a salvo a los alumnos…pero por lo que entendieron de la conversación en la cocina, ambos profesores tomaron a la ligera al amable encargadas de traer el festín para la pequeña fiesta, seguían de pie en el umbral de la puerta, a riesgo de ser atrapadas por alguna de las maestras en su ronda nocturna, para evitarlo, Enid y Rubí las hicieron pasar y sentarse en la cama, mientras Griselda cerraba la puerta é iniciaba la ronda de preguntas indagatorias.

--- ¡¿Qué has dicho¡¿A que diablos se refieren?!---

--- ¡¿Que les pasó¡¿Qué escucharon?!---

--- ¡Vamos¡Digan algo!---

Maude se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a sus recién llagadas compañeras con un vaso de agua, el que cada cuarto tiene junto a una jarra en cada mesita de noche, marcando así un alto a la lluvia de preguntas que caía sobre éstas.

--- ¡Esperen!…dejen que primero se calmen… ¿Qué no ven que apenas si pueden sostenerse en pie?--

Las cómplices del festejo aceptaron con molestia el tiempo de espera, ya que ambas seguían sin decir ni una sola palabra, y una ronda de preguntas así no tendría sentido. Mildred bebió primero del vaso, dejando lo suficiente para que Yadú la imitara. Cuando por fin recuperaron el habla, contaron a detalle todo lo que escucharon en la reunión secreta de la maestra Mimm… explicaron palabra a palabra lo que sentía el sr. Brote con respecto a la seguridad de Charlie y lo que deseaban hacer para la protección de las alumnas, en caso de que realmente se diera un ataque en el silencio reinó por varios minutos en la habitación mientras las chicas digerían la historia, el único ruido que se lograba percibir si prestabas un poco de atención, era el acelerado latir de los siete corazones y el esfuerzo de la maquinaria cerebral al tratar de dar respuesta a una "Simple" pregunta… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a ellas?...

Todas las presentes se cuestionaban lo mismo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La primera en salir de tal cautiverio fue Maude Luna, pues, de las chicas de quinto año que se encuentran en la recámara, se puede decir que es la más inteligente del grupo y por mucho que lo meditaba, no encontraba motivo para atacar su escuela, y fue precisamente con este argumento que dio inicio a la especulación.

--- Pero…esto no tiene sentido… ¿Quién querría atacar a la academia Cackle¿Por qué? aquí no se guarda nada importante… ni sus estudiantes son tan famosas como en Hogwarts… ¿Qué ganarían?---

Muchas le dieron la razón a sus observaciones y en ellas basaron sus propias opiniones.

--- Maude tiene razón ¿Por qué agredirnos?---

--- Aquí ninguna es tan destacada como para que represente una amenaza para alguien.---

--- A menos que piensen que Mildred pueda contagiarlos de "Tarugismo agudo".--

---- ¡¡Enid!!--- la broma de su compañera ayudó al grupo de amigas a relajar el ambiente, pero igual siguieron cuestionándose.

-- ¿Están seguras de lo que escucharon?--

----…Tal vez oyeron mal…tal vez se confundieron…--- la idea de Fenella sobre una posible equivocación, sembraba dudas entre las chicas y disgustaba a las mensajeras.

--- ¡¡No!! No escuchamos mal.------ ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería?!---

--- ¡No somos estúpidas! Estamos seguras de todo lo que se habló esta noche…El señor Brote, la señora Tapioca y la maestra Mimm dijeron que deberíamos prepararnos para un ataque.---

--- Que Ogromm no debería asistir a Hogwarts…que debería estar aquí para protegernos de los magos y brujas que vendrán.---

--- Y que ni el señor Brote ni la señora Tapioca se quieren ir del colegio para no dejarnos solas ante tal peligro.--- Mildred y Yadú estaban muy exaltadas al tener que contar parte de lo anterior, que temblaban sin poder de más el poner en duda la veracidad de lo que se enteraron sus compañeras en la mazmorra de la escuela (La cocina estaba situada precisamente en la mazmorra), el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, el frío en sus manos y el vibrar de sus cuerpos al solo recordarlo, era más que suficiente para saber que la posibilidad de ser agredidas sin explicación alguna era real.

Después de la explosión emocional de sus amigas, todas volvieron a caer en un silencio sepulcral, sumergidas cada una en un mar de teorías y preguntas sin responder…como, cuando, de que forma y por que, eran las dudas predominantes en sus cabezas… habían pasado ya 20 minutos y habrían pasado otros 20 de no ser por Maude, que vencida por el cansancio, la tensión y lo tarde que era, bostezó sacando a todas de su trance. Avergonzada por lo anterior de inmediato se empezó a disculpar.

--- ¡Oh! …yo…lo siento…no quise.---

--- No, descuida, lo mejor será irnos a dormir, ahora no podemos hacer nada.--- Rubí como las demás, dio la razón a Griselda.

--- Es verdad…vamos a descansar.---Y dándose las buenas noches, junto a un sin fin de recomendaciones para despreocuparse de lo anterior, una a una fueron saliendo con rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mildred fue la ultima en llegar a su recámara. Ya recostada en su frío y duro camastro, (porque créanlo ó no, los lechos de la vieja academia Cackle parecen más muebles de orfanato victoriano que camas del actual siglo XXI) como decía…tardó varios minutos en conciliar el sueño, ya que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que pasó en la cocina… que tipo de seres vendrían, que combates recibiría la escuela y…peor aun… en los horribles resultados…

Al fin logró dormir ya muy entrada la madrugada, Mildred nunca se percató exactamente del momento en el que cayó en los brazos del mitológico Morfeo, faltaban varias horas para su inicio de labores, así que trató de disfrutar lo que le quedaba de descanso, despreocupada se giró sobre su costado izquierdo en busca del sueño reparador, cuando…

---¡¡¡AAARRRGGG!!!---Un espantoso alarido la sacó de su endeble seguridad, haciendo que se levantara de golpe de la cama, asustada corrió a la ventana escudriñando el origen de tal grito… lo que vio no lo hubiera imaginado ni en su peor pesadilla…Parecía que había estallado una guerra en el patio de su escuela, habían luces verdes y rojas por todas partes, pequeños incendios iniciaban en el cobertizo y en el invernadero del sr. Brote. Los chillidos de terror de las alumnas resonaban por todas partes del castillo al ser testigos de la intromisión de varias sombras en sus aposentos…algunas lograban salir corriendo en busca de un lugar seguro…otras… simplemente no volverían a moverse jamás...Mildred retrocedía alejándose de la ventana, quedando de pie en medio de su propia recámara totalmente desorientada, preguntándose que estaba pasando, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejó ver a Maude asomándose por ella, estaba tan pálida del miedo que parecía más un fantasma de su persona que la niña sonriente y animosa que conocía, la joven buscó con la mirada a su compañera, encontrándola en el centro del pequeño dormitorio.

--- ¡¡Vamos Mildred!!--

---- ¡¿Qué esta pasando Maude¡¿Qué ocurre?!---

--- ¿Qué no es obvio¡Están atacando la escuela¡Vamonos!!---

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo en un mar de compañeras que, como ellas, buscaban la manera de salir de allí lo más pronto posible, Mildred trató de hacerle varias preguntas a Maude, pero no era el momento, el corredor por el que escapaban no tardó en ser bloqueado por un trío de hombres vestidos de negro, el sorprendente encuentro frenó en seco a las jovencitas que de inmediato buscaron salir por el lado reojo algunas lograron ver que de las manos de los intrusos salieron unos rayos de energía, de colores fríos y brillantes, las chicas más cercanas a ellos…las que eran tocadas por esas extrañas luces… caían muertas en un escena era representada en toda la escuela desatando un caos indescriptible, no se sabía con exactitud si el resto de sus amigas aun Vivian. Mildred quería ayudar a sus compañeras caídas, se negaba a creer que el contacto con ese resplandor verde bastara para arrebatarles la vida, pero ya nada podía hacer por ellas, sus cuerpos yacían inertes y sin brillo en su mirada…con dificultad Maude arrastró a Mildred logrando llegar a la escalera de madera… la misma que ella y Enid acostumbraban limpiar en sus múltiples castigos… ahí se reunieron con Yadú y con la misma Enid Sombra, ambas se encontraban prácticamente aprisionadas al barandal, fue un pequeño alivio para las chicas encontrar al menos a dos de sus colegas sanas y salvas…aterradas por lo anterior Mildred les preguntó.

--- ¡¿Dónde están las demás?!--

---- ¡No lo sé¡No las hemos visto!---

--- ¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?!---

Ninguna sabía que hacer, lo único coherente era bajar la escalinata para no carrera que llevaban el resto de las jovencitas, facilitó el descenso de las chicas, el problema ahora, era encontrarse con el resto del grupo ó al menos eso era lo que se pensaba. Apenas llegaron al frente del arco que se crea con la escalinata, fueron arrastradas al interior por Rubí, Fenella y Griselda, que estaban escondidas debajo de las gradas…Del susto pasaron con rapidez a la algarabía por reencontrarse con sus amistades perdidas, las preguntas eran demasiadas, pero no había tiempo para todas, lo principal era saber que hacer y donde se encontraban las maestras. Mildred iba a realizar la primera pregunta cuando alcanzó a escuchar el llanto de una de las chicas al fondo del escondite…reconociéndola le pregunto…

--- ¿Ethel¿Qué tienes? (cayendo en la cuenta del porque de su llanto de inmediato cuestionó) Ethel… ¿Donde esta Sibyll?---Druscila, la fiel compañera de travesuras y trampas de Ethel Hallow, se encontraba llorando a su lado sosteniéndola con dificultad, ésta se encontraba destrozada, gritando desconsolada el nombre de su pequeña hermana.

--- ¡¡¡Sibyll¡¡¡No¡¡¡Sibyll¡¡¡Debemos ir por ella…no podemos dejarla sola!!! --- solidaria como acostumbraba ser, a pesar de los malos ratos que diario le daban, Mildred se ofreció junto a Enid y Maude a ir por ella.

--- ¿Dónde está? Nosotras iremos.--- dijo Mildred seguida por Enid.--- No te preocupes Ethel, la encontraremos, dinos donde está.--- la joven Hallow pareció calmarse al escucharlas, pero Druscila de inmediato negó con la cabeza. Extrañadas, Yadú preguntó.

--- ¡¿Qué sucede?!--- Druscila trató de contener los sollozos para hablarles con claridad, se le veía apenada por la tragedia de su compañera, y lentamente dijo…

--- ¡¡Está muerta!! … ¡¡Sibyll y Clarisse están muertas!!---Ni el frío de las duchas de la escuela se podría comparar con la frialdad que recorrió el cuerpo de las recién llegadas al escuchar tan terrible noticia… habían perdido a dos de sus seres queridos… las más chiquillas, las niñas de su grupo…Clarisse y Sibyll estaban muertas… y la hermana mayor de ésta última, al borde de la locura…Mildred no sabía que hacer, las lagrimas que a momentos escapaban de sus cansados ojos estaban corriendo por sus mejillas por la perdida de sus pequeñas, ya no podía más, estaba a punto de tirarse a llorar junto a su Némesis, que reclamaba a Druscila por sus mentiras, cuando los gritos de varias chicas y la voz de Enid llamó su atención.

--- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Aquí no es seguro.---

--- ¿Dónde están las maestras?--

---- ¿Qué pasó con ellas?---Fenella y Griselda se miraron por unos segundos antes de contar lo poco que sabían. La primera, que siempre tomaba la palabra dio inicio con la breve explicación.

--- La última vez que vimos a Ogromm con vida, fue en mi habitación… cuando regresamos de la "reunión" Griselda y yo nos quedamos platicando sobre lo que dijeron Mildred y Yadú…simplemente perdimos la noción del tiempo… cuando hacía su ronda abrió de golpe mi puerta y nos atrapó…yo estaba parada junto a la ventana y Gris sentada en mi cama… fue así como vi a esas sombras penetrando los terrenos del castillo… paré la regañina que nos estaba atizando para que mirara por la vidriera … las tres advertimos como se daban las primeras explosiones en el patio… al ver a las figuras encapuchadas, la maestra nos ordenó que despertáramos al piso completo y buscáramos a Cackle de inmediato.--

---- ¿Y luego que pasó?--- preguntó Rubí a Griselda.

--- Todas bajamos en busca de la directora, para que nos dijera lo que teníamos que hacer…a donde dirigirnos, pero no pudimos preguntarle…apenas llegamos al barandal, vimos que ya habían entrado al edificio.---

--- Ya no supimos que fue de Cackle y de nuestras compañeras porque todas salimos corriendo en busca de refugio.---Todas guardaron silencio después de imaginarse lo que seguro pasó a su directora, ya que hasta ahora no se sabía nada de ella, ya no había necesidad de preguntar más. De inmediato volvieron al tema principal.

---…Y… ¿A donde vamos?...--- Fenella tomó el mando del grupo indicándoles lo que se tenía que hacer ó al menos lo que tenía planeado.

-- Todo el castillo está siendo invadido, solo nos queda escapar por el bosque.---

--- ¿Queee?!!--

---- ¡¿Estás loca?! Podríamos encontrarnos con esos sujetos.---

--- ¡¡Esos "sujetos" no tardaran en llegar aquí con tantas alumnas gritando y corriendo como locas llamando su atención!! Ó ¿Tienen una mejor idea?-- Ninguna quería ir por el bosque a esas horas, dado que por ahí entraron los hombres de túnicas negras, pero no había a donde ir y nadie quiso llevar la contra por no tener nada mejor que ofrecer.

Sin pensarlo más, empezaron a salir de su escondite para internarse en el mar de estudiantes que llenaba el pasillo principal, lo difícil fue mover a Ethel, que seguía gritando por su hermana perdida y buscaba la forma de escapar de sus compañeras, para subir a las habitaciones en su pesquisa, la oportunidad fue otorgada por unas chicas de cuarto y tercero que chocaron con nuestras amigas, liberándola de sus manos.

--- ¡¡¡Ethel!!!--- gritó Druscila, pero todo fue inútil, la hermana mayor se perdió entre las demás alumnas y no volvieron a saber nada de ella.

--- ¡¡Ethel!!---

--- ¡¡Vamonos Druscila!!--- gritó Maude tomándola de la mano antes de que saliera corriendo tras su mucha dificultad, Mildred y sus amigas lograron salir ilesas del primer piso del castillo, acompañadas de otros grupos que compartían la misma opción de fuga, con cuidado llegaron a los patios, y como una pequeña luz de esperanza, estos no estaban del todo custodiados por esas figuras encapuchadas, sí habían algunos en los patios cercanos, pero estaban ignorantes de lo que estaba pasando, si las chicas actuaban con mucho cuidado, podrían escapar y llegar a los vecinos más cercanos del colegio para pedir ayuda.

En el más absoluto de los silencios que les fue posible a todas las jóvenes prófugas, salieron haciendo una gruesa línea, descalzas y vistiendo únicamente pijamas, las niñas avanzaban aterradas por los terrenos, esquivando escombros de los muros y los cuerpos sin vida de alguna de sus compañeras, ya que por diversión, varios de los intrusos los arrojaban desde las ventanas como si se trataran de basura, solo para ver sus frágiles cráneos abrirse en mil pedazos al contacto con el pavimento. Si antes, en la clase de deportes les parecía enorme el patio de la escuela, ahora era inmensurable…niñas desde los once años hasta los dieciséis, caminaban con cuidado hasta el portón que yacía derrumbado en el suelo a causa de la magia. Faltaba poco…solo tenían que pasar por un área llena de luz procedente de una enorme hoguera y estarían fuera de Mildred como las demás chicas que seguían el camino rumbo al bosque, no pudo evitar prestar atención a dicha llamarada, pues irónicamente parecía salir de las paginas de un libro sobre la santa inquisición…y… ¿Por qué esta comparación?... por que…sobre esta espeluznante construcción, colgaban del cuello, los cuerpos de la sra. Tapioca, el sr. Brote y de la misma maestra Mimm…sus ojos aun reflejaban el terror sufrido segundos antes de expirar, sus ropas permitían a las llamas devorar la piel de sus usuarios…un extraño olor mezclado con la madera de la hoguera, impregnaba cada rincón del patio…las niñas lo reconocieron… era la carne de sus seres queridos…Al igual que muchas de las chicas que descubrieron las identidades de las victimas, Mildred gritó horrorizada los nombres de sus desaparecidos familiares (Pues para ella como para sus amigas, no necesitaban tener parentesco para ser familia).

--- ¡¡¡Nooo¡¡¡Maestra Mimm¡¡¡Sr. Brote…sra. Tapioca!!!---No hace falta decir, que los lamentos y alaridos de las niñas, llamaron la atención de los encapuchados más cercanos.

--- ¡¡¡Atrápenlas!!!--- gritaron… aquello fue una locura, todas las jóvenes estudiantes salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo, las que aun estaban cerca del edificio, volvieron a éste para buscar algún refugio, pero fue inútil, ya que varios de estos asesinos se encontraban dentro del primer piso. Otras, las que estaban en el centro del patio, corrieron en varias direcciones completamente desorientadas, fueron capturadas en su mayoría en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban…y las más cercanas al portón, lograron salir corriendo al bosque sin saber ni por donde estaba el camino hacia la ciudad…ese fue el caso de nuestras amigas. Con la mente en blanco y sin saber con exactitud a donde y que hacer. Fenella y Griselda llevaban casi a rastras a varias de las chicas de quinto, pues con la imagen de los cuerpos calcinados aun brillando y ardiendo en sus mentes, las habían paralizado, estaban destrozadas.

Desgraciadamente el haber llegado al bosque no garantizaba su completa libertad, como lo habían dicho antes, éste era el lugar por donde habían entrado y varios de estos sujetos salieron de inmediato tras su más que corrían no podían escapar de estas figuras endemoniadas, ya tan cerca de ellas, por fin podían apreciarlas con más claridad, tenían sombreros puntiagudos, sus rostros eran calaveras blancas y sus risas sonaban estruendosamente en todas direcciones… el negro de sus ropas era apoyado por la oscuridad de la noche y del mismo bosque en su tarea de pasar inadvertidos, consiguiendo que las próximas victimas, fueran alcanzadas y encerradas en un círculo formado por esas criaturas. Trataron de defenderse, Fenella y Griselda lograron conjurar algunas palabras, pero de inmediato fueron calladas con una magia desconocida que las hacia retorcerse en el suelo, Mildred estaba muda, más que paralizada estaba aterrada, al igual que sus compañeras, lo único que lograban invocar en sus cabezas eran palabras de auxilio…mismas que jamás fueron pronunciadas por falta de voz.

Cuando éstas efigies se disponían a eliminarlas, cuando estos asesinos levantaban sus manos huesudas dispuestas a arrancarles la vida de sus frágiles cuerpos, el fulgor de una pequeña estrella empezó a resaltar entre la oscuridad…Ese pequeño punto de luz aumentaba de tamaño a gran velocidad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, evitando que se llevara a cabo tal fatalidad…el resplandor de este pequeño astro no tardo en iluminar todo el lugar, las figuras al ser tocadas por tan puro fulgor, fueron destruidas al instante, como si se trataran de vampiros al amanecer, liberando a Mildred y sus amigas de sus verdugos.

De ese resplandor poco a poco comenzaba a surgir una figura vestida de blanco, no muy alta, delgada y con un báculo entre sus manos… el bosque parecía rendirle culto al permitirle el acceso tan fácilmente…las jóvenes hechiceras, aturdidas ante esta nueva presencia, trataron de hablarle, saber de que ó de quien se trataba, pero ninguna logró decir al menos una sola palabra, no tenían miedo, no sentían que corrían algún peligro al estar frente a esta nueva figura…su brillo las tranquilizaba, parecía decirles que estaban a fue la única que logró reunir las fuerzas suficientes para formular una sola pregunta, aunque algo en su interior le decía que estaba equivocada…

--- ¿Su Ilustrísima?---, pero no, no era él; esta persona daba la impresión de ser más joven…la chica trató de acercarse a él, de tratar de distinguir su rostro entre el calido resplandor, pero la misma luz y las lagrimas en sus ojos no le permitía verlo con claridad. Una vez más consiguió expresar una pregunta…--- ¿Quién eres?---

Él se acercó poco a poco hasta que…

---¡¡Arriba todas¡¡Ya es hora de empezar con sus tareas¡¡Levántense ahora!!---Todo se desvaneció a su alrededor, todo se había tratado de un sueño…de una horrible pesadilla para ser más exactos…la acostumbrada llamada a gritos de la maestra Ogromm a iniciar labores, sacó a Mildred de golpe de sus oníricas y terroríficas aventuras… de igual manera, la chica miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y rostro, encontrándose bañada en una mezcla de sudor y lagrimas, la pijama la traía pegada al pecho debido a la excesiva transpiración, la colcha estaba hecha bolas entre sus piernas por los bruscos movimientos al tratar de escapar de sus alucinaciones…pero…todo parecía tan real…espeluznantemente joven Embrollo aun permanecía sentada en la cama tratando de poner orden en su cabeza, cuando se abrió la puerta de su recámara dejando ver a…

--- Buenos días Mildred.--

---- Buenos días Maude…

--¿Te sientes bien? Te ves cansada…--- la chica se veía más que cansada, parecía un zombi, despeinada y con las ojeras hasta el cuello, clara señal de que pasó la noche de igual forma que su compañera.

--- No pude dormir ni un solo minuto en paz…cada vez que intentaba dormir, se me venían a la mente imágenes de hombres vestidos de negro invadiendo el castillo, todas nosotras gritando como locas por las escaleras intentando escapar, y muertas por todos los salones… ¡Cielos! en verdad que jamás había tenido una noche como la que me pasé…en fin… ¿Nos vamos?---

Maude no esperó una respuesta y se retiró con rumbo al baño, por su lado, Mildred no perdía de vista el umbral de su puerta, exactamente donde antes se encontraba su camarada… ¿Acaso…acaso habían tenido el mismo mal sueño?...Ni tarda ni perezosa, tomó de la silla junto a la puerta, sus utensilios de limpieza personal y salió para continuar la conversación, ambas amigas compartieron sus pesadillas mientras se dirigían al comedor, descubriendo muchas similitudes entre ellas, al llegar a desayunar se encontraron con el resto del grupo en las mismas condiciones, trasnochadas y con las mismas congojas… sujetos de negro introduciéndose al castillo, para asesinar al alumnado a media noche y sin que ninguna de las maestras ó estudiantes pudiera evitarlo…

¿Cómo es que esto pudo darse? Todas se preguntaban lo mismo a la hora del descanso, no podía ser casualidad, la explicación que Maude y Yadú daban era que todas se metieron a la cama con la misma imagen en la mente, solo así se podía dar tanta ía lógico y muchas empezaban a tomarlo como tal cuando… Mildred dio fin a esta teoría preguntando…

--- Y al final de la alucinación… ¿Alguna pudo ver el rostro en el resplandor?---

--- ¿Eeehh?!!--- cuestionaron las chicas al unísono, se miraban unas a otras y veían a Mildred con extrañeza.--- ¿De que hablas¿Cuál resplandor¿Yo no soñé con ninguno?--

---- Al final…cuando nos atraparon en el bosque, un intenso resplandor eliminó a los sujetos de negro y nos rescató una figura que salía de él… ¿Qué ustedes no soñaron con lo mismo?---

--- Eso creíamos.--- responde Enid.--- Bueno… no todas soñamos lo mismo con exactitud, varias de nuestras versiones no coinciden.--- Eso estaba más que claro, solo ella había visto a este salvador ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, tal vez significaba que había alguna esperanza… como sea, tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

Después de la plática en el almuerzo, y de hacer oficial la salida a Hogwarts por la directora, llevando solo al grupo que ya conocemos…la vida en el colegio Cackle seguía como antes de enterarse del supuesto ataque, las maestras y el personal de mantenimiento interactuaban con frialdad, tratando de que todo se viera normal, al menos para las que no estaban enteradas de la verdad no había ningún problema, pero para Mildred y compañía que sabían cada detalle de la visita de su ilustrísima, les es sorprendente la forma en que las profesoras callaban la información a los ojos de las estudiantes y de los padres de é iba y venía por la escuela amonestando a una que otra alumna como era su costumbre. Cackle por su parte, pasaba más tiempo en su oficina que dando clases, y Vamp… solo salía de su alacena para las lecciones de música, fuera de eso, no se le veía más… excepto claro…para la reunión secreta de las tres hechiceras todas las tardes en el salón de pociones, ninguna estudiante tenía permitido acercarse al aula a esa hora ó era castigada para siempre… ¿Qué querían decir con esto? Que jamás se graduaría y que permanecería con ellas por el resto de su vida…parecía exagerado, todas deseaban saber lo que hacían, pero ninguna quería arriesgarse. ¿Y la maestra Mimm? Por no ser bruja no tenía cabida en esta labor, así que salía seguido con el sr. Brote al bosque para explorarlo, de vez en cuando los acompañaba la señora Tapioca, siempre hablando en secreto y sin que sus colegas hechiceras estuvieran al tanto.

Imaginando que solo éstos tres últimos estaban haciendo algo por la seguridad de la escuela, Mildred y las chicas decidieron apoyarlos. Una tarde que estaban libres, gracias a la labor secreta de las profesoras, Mildred y su grupo se reunieron para tratar el tema del momento "Como salir vivas del supuesto ataque a la escuela", para no ser molestadas, quedaron en verse en uno de los salones vacíos. Empezaron como les habían enseñado en la academia, organizando una asamblea con presidenta y secretaria para que todo marchara en orden y no perdieran el poco tiempo que tenían en discusiones, como presidenta fue elegida Maude Luna y como secretaria Yadú Wally, ya que en esto tiene mucha experiencia.

Todas de acuerdo y sin nada más que aclarar, Maude dio inicio a la reunión sentada en el escritorio de la maestra con Yadú a su lado izquierdo, lista para apuntar todo lo importante.

--- Muy bien, empezaremos a dar nuestras ideas sobre las posibles defensas para la seguridad de la academia, en orden, quien tenga una propuesta levantará la mano, la expondrá y votaremos a favor ó en contra, si es aprobada Yadú la anotará para presentarla a la maestra Mimm, de lo contrario será ignorada por completo… ¿De acuerdo?--- todas las presentes, sentadas en los pupitres sin un orden especifico, gritaron un sonoro.---¡¡¡Sííí!!!--- para después soltar la carcajada por lo solemne del asunto. Después de volver a poner orden, Maude inició la lluvia de ideas, la primera en opinar fue Rubí Cerezo.

--- Mi opinión es esta…cuando nos marchemos a Hogwarts, dejaremos un celular en la escuela con tarjeta y baterías de reserva para que nos llamen cuando sea necesario…así nos mantendremos en contacto y acudiremos de inmediato en su auxilio en caso de ser necesario…¿Qué les parece?---No era una mala idea, de no ser por que todas ignoraban que en Hogwarts nada de la vida moderna como los teléfonos celulares, cámaras digitales y cualquier otro aparato que requiera electricidad ó línea telefónica para la red de Internet, no funciona gracias a la abundante magia del lugar…desgraciadamente todas las presentes desconocen lo anterior y votan a favor de esta idea.

--- ¡Excelente, Rubí¡¿Todas a favor?!--- pregunta la presidenta, recibiendo un rotundo.--- ¡¡¡Sííí!!!--- La primera (aunque mala sugerencia) ha sido anotada por Yadú en su libreta, ahora continúa la ronda de ideas con Fenella y Griselda… y como siempre la primera dio inicio al tema.

--- Después de la supuesta fiesta, Gris y yo pensamos que deberíamos sembrar todo tipo de trampas alrededor del colegio.---

--- ¡Así es! En varios de los libros del club, encontramos diferentes hechizos para protegernos cuando nos ataquen.---Ninguna de las presentes dudaba de las habilidades de las astutas chicas de sexto, ya que en todas las materias de la academia, ellas eran las más sobresalientes, además de Maude Luna por supuesto.

--- Y ¿Qué clase de hechizos usarían como trampa? --- cuestiona Enid curiosa.

--- Hay diferentes trabajos…hemos estado investigando desde hace tiempo, tenemos varias ideas, pero tendríamos que ver cuales se adaptan mejor a nuestras necesidades.-

----- Y ¿No creen que las otras alumnas caerían en ellas al no saber donde se ubican?---

--- Primero tendríamos que hablar con la maestra Mimm para ponernos de acuerdo, así no lastimaríamos a la gente equivocada.---

--- Si ya no tienen mas preguntas que hacer a Fenella y Griselda, pregunto… ¿Están de acuerdo con las trampas mágicas?---Una vez más las jóvenes afirman su respuesta con un sonoro.--- ¡¡¡Sííí!!!--- todo hasta ahora marchaba a la perfección, hasta que Enid abrió la boca para dar una idea de lo más descabellada en la opinión de las chicas.

--- He estado pensando esto muy seriamente y creo que es lo mejor para todas las chicas de la academia…--- Su picara mirada y traviesa sonrisa no se veían por ningún rincón de su rostro…no parecía ser ella misma…las muchachas guardaron silencio al ver que lo que tenía que decir lo había estado meditando a conciencia.

--- ¿De que se trata Enid?--- pide Maude como presidenta y amiga.--- Creo que deberíamos hablar con los padres de las alumnas para que las saquen del colegio lo antes posible…--- un silencio sepulcral de varios segundos, fue la respuesta a la propuesta de la joven Sombra, para rematar con un estruendoso…---¿Quéeeee?!!!---

Segura que lo rechazarían, Enid trató de que lo vieran desde su punto de vista, pues a su parecer era lo más seguro para las discípulas.

--- ¡Piénsenlo bien! Si sus padres se las llevan a casa, ninguna morirá…ninguna saldrá lastimada…no habrá bajas de ningún tipo…----

-- ¡¡Claro que habrá bajas¡¡Las nuestras!!--- gritó Fenella alterada al oír a su compañera.

--- ¡¡Nosotras seremos las únicas que vayan a casa expulsadas!!--- apoyó Griselda.

--- ¡¡¡Es una locura!!!--- le siguió Rubí…Enid iba a continuar su explicación cuando la presidenta habló en un tono tranquilizador.

--- Enid…no es mala tu sugerencia, pero es muy arriesgada… ¿Qué tal si nadie ataca la escuela? Las maestras nos matarían por alarmar a los padres de las chicas… ¡¡Nos expulsarían!!… ---

Enid Sombra no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba de sus compañeras, ya que todas estaban de acuerdo con Maude…

--- ¿Eso piensan en verdad¿Acaso creen que su ilustrísima solo vino hasta Cackle para burlarse de nosotras con una broma de mal gusto ¿Eso es lo que dan por cierto?!!---

Mildred se levantó de su asiento para razonar con su amiga.

--- Nosotras no hemos dicho que su excelencia nos…---

--- ¡¡Pues eso es lo que dan a entender al dudar de sus palabras!!--- Embrollo guardó silencio y miró al resto de sus compañeras…Enid tenía mucha razón al querer hablar con las familias, pensaban todas, pero ninguna se puso del lado de la joven Sombra, por el contrario, estaban ayudando a Maude en su argumento.

--- Enid…es imprudente hablar con los demás sobre el ataque al colegio sin tener toda la información con que respaldarnos… ¡Ni la misma maestra Mimm ha pensado en llamar a los padres, por que sabe que podría no pasar nada…!---

--- Pero si han pensado en hechizos y celulares…si no es posible que nos ataquen... entonces… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?---

--- Es muy drástico lo que quieres, provocaríamos un caos…me niego rotundamente a participar en ese plan.--- declaró Rubí decidida ante el grupo.

--- Piénsenlo bien ¡¡ Con esto lograríamos salvar a toda la escuela de una desgracia!!--

---- ¡¡Las únicas desgraciadas seríamos nosotras por Ogromm y Cackle!!--- gritó Yadú cansada de tratar hacer entender a la testaruda de su amiga de lo fantasioso de su proyecto.

Enid miró a todas en busca de algún refuerzo… de alguna que lo haya meditado mejor, pero nada, solo se encontró con compañeras molestas con su idea y sí…también asustadas… lo curioso era saber ¿De qué?... Furiosa y decepcionada, Enid se levantó de su asiento y enfrentó a la improvisada asamblea.

--- ¡¡No puedo creer que sean tan cobardes!! No esperaba esto de ninguna de ustedes y mucho menos de ti Mildred Embrollo y de ti Yadú Wally…--- las antes mencionadas dieron un pequeño salto de alerta en sus lugares, esperando lo que su amiga tuviera que decirles.

--- Yo creí Mildred… que de todas las presentes tú serías la primera en apoyarme… por que siempre has ayudado a los demás sin importar que estuvieras al borde de la expulsión…---

Mildred desvió la mirada al no soportar ver a los ojos a su compañera de castigos y aventuras, como si se tratara de una aliada, su propia memoria le trajo a la mente varias de las ocasiones en que trataron de sacarla del colegio…todas relacionadas con el auxilio de alguien… como la vez en que ayudó a un hechicero transformado en rana a volver a su forma original…ella estaba castigada, pero igual fue en busca del mago Herbert Hellyburg… ó la vez en que se había fugado de la escuela por haber arruinado la noche de brujas, pensando precisamente que sería expulsada por su error, prefirió retirarse antes de ser echada, pero en el camino escuchó que la hermana gemela de su directora planeaba atacar la academia y regresó en socorro de sus compañeras y maestras…y ahora… ¿Qué pasó?...

--- Y ¿Qué hay de ti Yadú Wally?---continuó Enid cortando los pensamientos de Mildred.--- ¡Eres capaz de darlo todo por una revista como "El justiciero" que precisamente era por el bienestar de los demás, pero cuando realmente hace falta tomar medidas drásticas no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para arriesgarte!---

Ahora era el turno de Yadú Wally, su amiga tenía razón en esto último… hacía poco que cansadas de los abusos de las maestras contra las estudiantes, Yadú organizó la publicación de una revista clandestina en contra de la dirección del colegio llamada "El justiciero", consiguiendo que la expulsaran junto con Mildred, pero gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas, ambas se quedaron en el instituto como presidenta y secretaria del estudiantado…ella también guardó silencio ante los reclamos de su compañ que no logró nada fuera de cantarles sus verdades a las chicas…Enid se dirigió a la puerta del salón dispuesta a salir de ahí, no sin antes gritarles…

--- ¡¡Son unas hipócritas!! … harían lo que fuera con tal de no perder el viaje a Hogwarts… ¿Verdad?--- y mirando directamente a los ojos de todas las presentes terminó.--- Ojala que no pase nada ó se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas…--- dicho esto salió azotando la puerta tras de si, dejando a las presentes mirándose unas a otras…preguntándose si habían hecho lo se sentía muy apenada con Enid…lo mismo Yadú y el resto del grupo, la chica tenía mucha lógica en sus argumentos, pero…en cierto modo…era verdad que temían perder el viaje a Hogwarts y la plaza en la escuela.

Llamando la atención del resto de las chicas, Maude golpeó un improvisado mazo contra la superficie del escritorio.

--- ¡Chicas! Yo también siento lo que pasó, pero debemos terminar la reunión antes de que las maestras terminen con sus cosas en el laboratorio de pociones…cuando salgamos, buscaremos a Enid y trataremos de resolver nuestros asuntos.---

--- Supongo que tienes razón, pero…me siento mal por lo que dijo de mí…---

--- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mildred, yo tampoco estoy tranquila, pero primero debemos terminar con esto.--- Yadú regresó a su compañera a su asiento para después volver al lado de la presidenta.

--- ¿Quién tiene otra idea? Ó de lo contrario daré por terminada la reunión.--- Tardaron varios minutos en proponer algo, Maude ya iba a dar fin a la sesión cuando Mildred se animó a hablar.

--- Bueno… yo…--- era claro lo que la detenía… por no parar de pensar en su amiga le costaba concentrarse en lo que quería decir, hasta que por fin...--- He estado pensando desde que tuvimos esos sueños extraños en algo que me pareció como una revelación… ya… ya que vamos a Hogwarts… donde vive su señoría, pensé…aunque se que suena muy atrevido, pero… ¿Por que no le pedimos que venga a ayudarnos?---

Todas la miran entre asombradas y pensativas…parecía que las sorpresas y los planes audaces no iban a terminar nunca, primero era Enid y ahora Mildred…solo que esta última sonaba un poco más moderada, pero igual varias pusieron algunos frenos… la primera fue Fenella…

--- No lo sé Mildred…no creo que sea fácil para él…ya mucho hizo.--

---- ¡Eso es cierto! Después de que nos advirtiera del peligro que corremos ¿Todavía lo molestaremos pidiéndole ayuda?--- cuestionó Griselda.

--- Me parece que es muy abusivo de nuestra parte ¿No crees?--- lo dicho por Maude dejó a Mildred con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban, y cuando todas esperaban la misma reacción de Enid en Mildred por el rechazo de su proyecto, ésta solo se sonrió, para después soltar la carcajada…

--- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?--- pregunta un tanto ofendida Rubí.

--- Es que no entienden…ó ¿Reprobaron la lección de modales? --- Contesta.---…yo no dije nada de hablar con su ilustrísima…yo les dije que le pidiéramos ayuda a "Su señoría"… ¿Entienden?---Las chicas se quedaron mudas por unos segundos, como tratando de digerir la respuesta… ¿Acaso se refería a…?... ¿Realmente cree que él podría…? para confirmarlo, Yadú interrogó a Mildred…

--- ¿Te refieres a…?--- dibujando con sus manos una línea con forma extraña en la frente.

--- ¡¡Síí!!---

--- ¡Debes estar bromeando!--- agrega Rubí un tanto molesta…Maude miraba de un lado a otro en busca de respuestas y al no lograr comprenderlo del todo, pidió a Fenella y a Griselda que estaban más cerca de ella, le aclararan el punto.

--- ¿Me podrían decir a que se refieren sin tantos rodeos?--- Fene la miró divertida.

--- Hay Maude… ¡No que muy lista! Nunca entiendes nada.--- luego Gris continúo.

--- ¿Quién si no el mago más poderoso del mundo, después de su ilustrísima, merece ser llamado "Su señoría"?---

--- Y como dato adicional…obviamente no estamos hablando de Hellyburg…---

Al comprender, los ojos de Maude se abrieron de tal forma que parecía casi cubrir el ancho de sus gafas…emocionada ante la idea de que fuera posible, preguntó llena de alegría.

--- ¿Y ustedes creen que…su señoría…deseé venir a ayudarnos?!!---

--- ¿Creen que las acompañe a Cackle?--- Mildred respondió a Griselda en el mismo tono de emoción contenida.

--- ¡¡Eso sería fantástico!!---La algarabía desatada por la propuesta de Mildred, fue como un sí de aprobación a su idea, todas hablaban excitadas de cómo sería verlo en persona… pedirle su ayuda…de cómo podría ser su aspecto y el tono de su voz. Hasta que Rubí las trajo a lo que ella cree es la realidad…

--- ¡Bueno…ahora si que me han decepcionado…!--- todas giran la mirada a donde se encuentra la chica sin saber a que se refiere.--- No puedo creer que a su edad todas se traguen los cuentos de Harry Potter y el señor tenebroso, como si fueran verdad pura…--- Ninguna en el salón daba crédito a lo que sus oídos les informaban…sabían que Rubí Cerezo profesaba a la ciencia como una segunda religión… algo fuera de lo común para ser una bruja… nunca había mostrado tener problemas al mezclar la magia con la tecnología…¿Por qué ahora salía con esto?. Avanzando hasta su encuentro, Fenella enfrenta a su amiga…

--- ¿Qué diablos se te metió en la cabeza¿Por qué te expresas de esa forma?--- mostrando una ligera sacudida al verse frente a frente con la chica de sexto… Rubí tartamudeo, pero no abandonó su punto de vista.

--- Es solo que…es solo que me parece imposible de creer que alguien elimine al hechicero más peligroso y despiadado del mundo Solo con una cicatriz en el rostro como consecuencia…---

--- Y ¿Por qué no habría de ser así? Estamos hablando de hechiceros con grandes poderes…estamos hablando de magia de verdad… ¿Por qué habría de ser mentira?--

---- ¡Por que no estamos hablando de Merlín y Morgana como protagonistas de la historia!…sino de un horrible monstruo al que no debe nombrarse y de un niño de un año de edad… ¿No les parece absurdo y lleno de incoherencias?---Rubí Cerezo pensó que su argumento traería luz al tema del niño que vivió y que sus amigas se pasarían de su lado, pero fue peor para ella, pues solo consiguió que la miraran como a una pobre tarada.

--- Rubí… ¡¡somos brujas!! …usamos magia…volamos en escoba…hacemos lo que para otros sería absurdo é incoherente… Lo que solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas y hechiceras… ¿Por qué deberíamos dudar de la leyenda?--

---- Precisamente estamos en estos momentos, en una situación muy parecida a los tiempos en los que la marca tenebrosa se veía por toda Inglaterra…---

--- Y su ilustrísima nos dijo que actualmente su señoría estudiará el quinto año en Hogwarts… ¿Aun tienes dudas de su existencia?---

Ante las miradas atentas de Mildred, Fenella y Maude a cualquier gesto de su rostro, Rubí prefirió dar por terminado éste asalto, más no la pelea.

--- ¿Saben? No nos pondremos de acuerdo nunca, en temas como éste, así que mejor terminamos lo que vinimos a hacer y la polémica la dejamos para después… ¿Les parece?--- las antes mencionadas se miraron satisfechas de su victoria y aceptaron la tregua.

Volviendo al asunto que las reunió, Maude toma la lista y reinicia la asamblea.

--- Entonces, esto es todo lo que tenemos para la seguridad de la escuela… ¿Verdad?--

---- Hasta ahora…------ Bien, si no hay más, debemos hablar con la maestra Mimm sobre los planes aquí aprobados y comenzar a trabajar en su realización… debemos tenerlos listos antes de salir rumbo a Hogwarts.---

-- Además, hay que ponernos de acuerdo con la ubicación de las trampas para no atrapar a las alumnas por error.--

---- Y ¿Quién les dirá todo a los señores Brote, Tapioca y a la maestra Mimm?--- Mildred y Yadú leyeron en los ojos de las chicas, quienes serían las encargadas de hablar sobre los planes de defensa.--- ¿Y por qué nosotras?!!---

--- Por que ustedes son la presidenta y secretaria de alumnas… ¿Quién mejor que ustedes?---Las susodichas se miraron resignadas a aceptar la tarea de revelar, a la maestra y a los encargados del castillo, que sabían de la advertencia de su ilustrísima… seguro las regañarían por estar espiándoles en la cocina aquel día, pero realmente valía la pena, si con ello podrían ser de ayuda.

Antes de salir del salón, Maude miró con cuidado a ambos lados del pasillo, para no ser atrapadas por alguna maestra, ya que la asamblea se extendió y probablemente se toparían con alguna, al parecer no había problema, iba a avisar que podían salir cuando escuchó pasos en su dirección… asustada, advirtió a sus compañeras que guardaran silencio. Rápidamente todas se ocultaron detrás de la puerta y debajo de los pupitres, con mucho cuidado, Griselda y Rubí se asomaron por una de las ventanas, encontrándose en el pasillo con la maestra Cackle, el señor Hallow, Ethel y Druscila. Todos caminaban muy animados rumbo a la oficina de la se alejaron, las chicas salieron de sus escondites y miraron en dirección al despacho de Cackle.

--- ¿Qué hará aquí el padre de Ethel?---

--- ¡Como si no supieras! les va a hacer el favor a Cackle y a Ogromm, para que su hijita adorada vaya a Hogwarts.--

---- ¿Y de que otra forma podría ir a tan famoso colegio si no es así?!!--- las risas no se hicieron esperar por el comentario de Fene.

--- ¡Oye! Eso sonó muy feo…---

--- En especial si tomas en cuenta que estamos en la misma situación.--- observo Rubí para después ser corregida por Gris.

--- ¡Ni tanto! Al menos ustedes se lo ganaron…ó algo parecido…---

--- ¡Muy cierto!--- las risas inundaban el salón sin que Mildred participara de ellas, se le veía desde hacia rato muy pensativa, cuando le iban a preguntar lo que le pasaba, se adelantó y dijo…

--- ¡Oigan! … ¿No creen que ellas deberían saber lo que esta pasando?--- obviamente, como respuesta unánime recibió un rotundo…

--- ¡¿Quéééé¡¿Estás loca?!--- de pronto, Mildred se sintió reviviendo lo que Enid pasó hacía poco, pasó saliva con dificultad y trató de hacerse entender.

--- Es que…me parece correcto que Ethel sepa lo que esta pasando…así hará que su padre mande a Sibyll con nosotras…---

--- Y ¿Para que quieren a Sibyll con ustedes?--- a pesar de que la niña era bien recibida cuando se juntaba con ellas en los descansos…no significaba que serían sus niñeras en lo que…a pesar de ser un viaje en busca de ayuda…también prometía ser toda una aventura, y aunque fue un tanto dura la manera de hacer la pregunta por parte de Fenella…todas las demás estaban de acuerdo con ella.

--- Es por lo que pasó en mi sueño…y francamente no quisiera que se hiciera realidad…---

--- Acaso… ¿Has tenido sueños proféticos alguna vez Mildred?--- preguntó Yadú interesada en la respuesta. --- No…y no quiero que éste sea el primero…--- y sin esperar una respuesta, se dirigió a la puerta en busca de Ethel, pero antes Rubí la detuvo.

--- Mildred… si Ethel ó Druscila nos delatan ante las profesoras por tu culpa… y nos expulsan del colegio por lo mismo… te juro que no te la vas a acabar con la maldición que te echaré…Mildred Embrollo... ¡Te lo juro!--- la chica pasó saliva y miró a las demás nerviosa, ya que cada una ratificaba lo dicho por Rubí Cerezo, pero aplicándolo en su propia caminaba con paso inseguro al encuentro de las más fastidiosas y sangronas alumnas de Cackle…bueno…Druscila no lo es tanto, a veces es capaz de pensar por cuenta propia. Casi estaba cerca de la dirección, solo faltaba cruzar por otro pasillo para llegar, no quería decirle toda la verdad, pero si lo suficiente para asustarla y lograr que la lleve con ella. Tan metida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de que las chicas que buscaba, caminaban tranquilas por los patios centrales…al verlas de reojo, corrió en su encuentro llamándolas casi a gritos…

--- ¡¡Ethel, Druscila esperen!!--- molestas por la osadía de Embrollo al hablarles directamente, la jóvenes continuaron su camino ignorándola por completo, pero igual Mildred las siguió hasta alcanzarlas.--- Esperen, necesito hablar de algo muy importante para ti Ethel…--

---- Que no entiendes que no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme Mildred Embrollo.---

--- Pero es acerca de tu hermana Sibyll y del viaje a Hogwarts...creo que deberías llevarla contigo.---La chica de trenzas había estado persiguiendo y explicando a la vez sus puntos de vista a Ethel, por los pasillos más cercanos a las mazmorras, tratando de que la tomaran en serio, hasta que Ethel le concedió unos minutos de su aburrida y distinguida vida, pero no como lo hubiera querido Mildred.

--- ¿Acaso mi molesta hermanita ya te fue a llorar para que la lleven a Hogwarts?---

--- Créeme que esto no lo hago por ti, sino por tu hermana…solo digo que la lleves contigo para que…para que no le pase nada malo en el castillo.---En lugar de que las jóvenes se preguntaran el por que de esta sugerencia, solo se les ocurrió echarse a reír a costillas de Mildred, la cual acabó tan molesta que casi les terminó exigiendo en lugar de dar un consejo.

--- No seas estúpida y escucha con atención…--- las risas se cortaron de tajo, con el filo de la voz de Embrollo.

--- Pídele a tu padre que obligue a las maestras a llevar a Sibyll al viaje contigo, ya que es posible que ataquen la escuela y podría salir lastimada…---Ni Ethel ni Druscila podían articular palabra alguna después de semejante argumento…todo se esperaban menos lo que acababan de escuchar…lo único que pudieron decir al mismo tiempo fue…

--- ¡¡¿Acaso estás loca?!!--

---- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono?!---

--- ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir para que asista al viaje?!!--- cansada de dar explicaciones, Mildred trató de terminar lo más claro y rápido posible.

--- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Debes llevarla contigo si en verdad la quieres…---

--- Mira babosa, quiero que esto quede muy claro para que no me vengas a molestar con estupideces, no voy a pedirle nada a papá, por que no quiero a esa tarada estorbándome en todo el paseo, y si vuelves a tratarme de esa forma, terminaras colgada de los calzones en el asta bandera del patio principal como por arte de magia… ¿Entendido?---

El coraje y la fuerza que acompañaban a Mildred al principio de la charla, parecían haber huido ante las amenazas de Ethel, pues a pesar de sus groserías, era una de las mejores estudiantes de hechizos de la maestra Cackle y no dudaba en que le cumplieran la intimidación. Amedrentada, la joven empezaba a retroceder seguida por su Némesis cuando…

---¡¡Tú nada más atrévete pinche babosa y ya veremos quien termina colgada de los calzones!!---

--- ¡¡Enid!!---Asiendo honor a su nombre, Enid Sombra salía del oscuro pasillo que conducía a la mazmorra, miraba fijamente a las chicas mientras mordía la manzana que robó de la cocina. Ethel sabía como se las gastaba la joven que salía de la penumbra, no era alguien con quien quisieras meterte en una pelea, ya sea a puños o con magia, pues siempre ganaba…en la primera con uñas y dientes…y en la segunda también…

--- Contigo no es el asunto Sombra…--

---- Yo creo que sí…--- le contesta mientras se coloca junto a Mildred. Si hubieran continuado, seguro no habría salido nada bueno para ninguna de las presentes, así que mejor dieron por terminada la plática antes de que las cuatro perdieran el permiso para ir a Hogwarts. Lanzándose miradas retadoras y jurándose que esto no se quedaría así, Ethel y Druscila tomaron camino contrario al de Mildred y Enid.

--- ¿Crees que le digan a Ogromm lo del ataque?--

---- No lo creo ha estado muy ocupada en su proyecto secreto…--- pasaron después unos incómodos y callados segundos para que las buenas amigas volvieran a dirigirse la palabra.

--- ¿Estas enojada conmigo?--

----…Un poco…---

--- ¿Y por que me ayudaste?--

---- Por que no significa que deje de ser tu amiga solo por no ponernos de acuerdo en algo.---

Mildred sonrió a todo lo que daba, agradecida de continuar su amistad con Enid. Varios minutos después de la retirada de Mildred, ésta llegó acompañada, lo cual alegró a todas y sirvió para que se aclararan las cosas entre las amigas…en realidad Enid aun no había quitado el dedo del renglón…seguía pensando que la mejor opción era mandar a las alumnas a sus casas. Si le iban a decir a la maestra, los planes que tenían para la protección de la escuela…a ver como, pero trataría de que la profesora de deportes se enterara de su idea…Ya que tenían todo listo para exponer sus planes, el grupo de Cackle salió en busca de la maestra Mimm, la cual estaba en compañía de la señora Tapioca y del señor Brote en la bodega del patio, donde se guardaba el equipo de deportes.

Cuando las chicas llegaron y tocaron mientras abrían el portón, pidiendo permiso para entrar, alcanzaron a ver que el sr. Brote escondía un gran pliego de papel entre las redes de voleibol. Como quedaron en el salón, al entrar, las primeras en hablar fueron Mildred y Yadú.

--- Maestra Mimm ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?---

--- Sí claro… ¿En que puedo servirles?--- preguntó en tono que mostraba un ligero nerviosismo.

--- Tenemos algo importante que decirles…verá…ha…hace unas noches, Yadú y yo bajamos a la cocina y los oímos hablar de lo que su excelencia habló en su visita al colegio…lo del ataque…--- tanto Imógenes como los señores Tapioca y Brote quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar a la chica…las miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par…y antes de que les gritaran lo que se merecían, Yadú agregó…

--- ¡¡No fue nuestra intención espiarlos¡¡Se los juro!!…pero no pudimos evitarlo…habíamos bajado a la cocina por unos sándwiches y un poco de leche para una fiesta nocturna, por la salida a Hogwarts…cuando…

--- ¡¡Ya cállate Yadú!! Estas hablando más de la cuenta…--- reclamaron las demás.--- No se enojen con nosotras… Fue lo mejor… así podremos ayudarles en lo que sea necesario…de hecho, ya tenemos varias ideas para mejorar la seguridad de la escuela… ¿Quieren oírlas?---

Los adultos aun miraban impactados a las niñas de pie frente a ellos, dentro de cada uno se debatían un sin fin de sentimientos encontrados, buscando la manera de salir y explotar contra ellas, en cada uno se podía ver según su personalidad lo que les esperaba…la señora Tapioca estaba conmovida …le parecía estar frente a siete heroínas ó como acostumbraban celebrar…frente a siete pequeñas Lucys del aire encargándose de la seguridad de su academia y de sus compañeras…con ternura se llevaba las manos a los labios, como reprimiéndose las ganas de saltar sobre las chicas y comérselas a señor Brote por su parte se sentía más tranquilo, más esperanzado, también detenía sus impulsos de caerles encima y cubrirlas de abrazos, palmadas en los hombros y enhorabuenas…pensaba, si no podían obtener ayuda de las mismas profesoras…que mejor que las alumnas mas destacadas del colegio junto a ellos en la misma tarea…Y por parte de la maestra Mimm…no se sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba por su mente, quería regañarlas…llamarles la atención por indiscretas, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como si buscara la respuesta en una de tantas vueltas, debía admitir que podrían ser de ayuda, ya que ninguno de los mayores tenía alguna habilidad especial y si ninguna de las viejas brujas creía en las palabras de Dumbledore…al menos tenían siete hechiceras más jóvenes de su lado…Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo mentalmente sobre la manera de actuar para con las chicas, el sr. Brote fue el primero en preguntar…

--- Y… ¿Tienen algo planeado que contarnos?--- Las chicas más que contentas respondieron con un sonoro.--- ¡¡¡Sííí!!!--para después ser recibidas en la pequeña mesa donde revisaban el mapa de los terrenos del castillo, el mismo que ocultara Frank en las redes, y empezar a compartir con los presentes los planes elaborados esa misma tarde…Las primeras en exponer las ideas fueron Fenella y Griselda, quienes se encargaron de investigar varios libros de hechizos…planeaban Realizar pantanos mágicos alrededor del castillo que se tragaran a los enemigos, pisos pegajosos que inmovilizaran a los contrarios en los salones ó pasillos, y hechizos carrusel para traer a los intrusos de un cuarto a otro, de esa manera los mantendrían ocupados mientras las alumnas se ponen a salvo. Después tocó el turno de Rubí Cerezo y Yadú Wally, quienes consiguieron los celulares activados y programados con los números en marcador rápido, también, varias tarjetas de saldo… para poder platicarles cada detalle del viaje, desde su llegada, hasta el regreso a Cackle, además de un detector de movimiento unido a una alarma, creado por Rubí, si alguien ajeno al instituto osara acercarse a los terrenos, se accionarían, haciendo un gran escándalo y lanzando luces rojas al hasta ahora sonaba maravilloso, pero las chicas decían tener el broche de oro para tal ocasión… el cual quedó en manos de Mildred Embrollo. Enid no entendía nada de lo que tramaban y ni caso tenía preguntar, pues solo la miraban risueñas y decían…

--- ¡Ya verás!--- y ya que el público de tres subió a cuatro, Mildred empezó.

--- ¿Recuerdan que su ilustrísima habló de un joven llamado… (No era fácil llamarlo por su nombre gracias a la costumbre)…Harry potter?---Enid que entendía perfectamente a que se refería, abrió los ojos y la boca prácticamente del mismo tamaño, en cambio los demás que si alcanzaban a recordar a lo que refería, la miraban intrigados.

--- Sí, Mildred… ¿Qué hay con ello?---

--- Pues…hemos pensado que podríamos pedirle que venga a Cackle, a ayudarnos contra los que quieren destruirnos… ¿Qué les parece?--- las reacciones fueron muy variadas. Enid estaba que se moría de la emoción, llenaba de preguntas al respecto a sus compañeras como¿Y creen que venga¿Cómo será¿Creen que podamos reconocerlo? Sería una vergüenza que viera al llegar, lo fregado del lugar ¿No creen?... y contrario a la chica, los mayores no alcanzaban a comprender lo atrevido del plan.

--- Y ¿De que serviría que un chico de quince años venga a Cackle?-

----- ¿Cómo que de que?!! Si él solito al año de edad, le dio en la madre al mago más desgraciado del mundo¡¡Imagine lo que les hará a los que nos quieren dar cuello!!--- respondió Enid casi eufóricamente al sr. Brote

.--- Eso aun me parece muy difícil de creer… no dudo de la magia, no me miren así (pide Imógenes a las chicas) es solo que…--

---- Es que usted no lo conoce como nosotras lo conocemos…---Maude saco un libro muy gastado de su mochila, mismo que llevaba con ella desde que viniera su ilustrísima al castillo, el libro tenía por titulo "Historia de la magia moderna" un tomo jamás visto en el colegio ya que no era de los asignados, lo abrió en las paginas centrales y comenzó a leer…

--- Miren…en aquellos tiempos, la muerte y la destrucción cubría cada rincón de toda Inglaterra, no se podía confiar en nadie, ni en los miembros de la misma familia por temor a ser traicionados. Hechiceros y brujas de todas las edades eran asesinados por los esbirros del más poderoso y despiadado nigromante que ambos mundos hayan conocido jamás…nadie menciona su nombre, nadie es capaz de siquiera pensarlo…solo se puede referir a él sin sufrir un escalofrío como…"El que no puede ser nombrado"…

---… Lord Voldemort…

--- ¡¡Aaahhh!!---Los señores Tapioca y Brote gritaron, porque las chicas lo hicieron primero al escuchar el tan temido nombre de labios de la maestra Mimm, apenada ésta solo sonrío avergonzada y pidió a Maude que continuara con su relato.

--- La marca tenebrosa iluminaba las noches y las pesadillas de todos los que no habían sucumbido al poder del señor oscuro…cualquiera que viera brillar la fantasmal figura de una calavera con lengua de serpiente sobre el techo de su casa ó el de sus familiares, sabía de antemano lo que le esperaba al traspasar el umbral…solo un hombre había luchado contra el maligno y salió con vida de tal enfrentamiento, su nombre, Albus Dumbledore … considerado por casi todos, como el mago más grande de los tiempos presentes, pero aun así, no logró deshacerse de él…parecía que todo estaba perdido, parecía no haber esperanza para nosotros, hasta que una noche…la noche del 31 de julio, el milagro por el que todos habíamos orado se había vuelto realidad...no se sabe el por que, nadie sabía como sucedió, pero lo que sí era un hecho, era que… el señor tenebroso había desaparecido…y había sucumbido ante un pequeño niño de un año de edad…la magia que había eliminado a miles de hombres y mujeres desde su llegada al poder, solo había dejado una cicatriz en el rostro del infante…una marca en forma de rayo en el lado derecho de su frente, lugar donde la maldición del lord oscuro cayera sin éxito…al desplome del que no debe nombrarse, le siguieron sus partidarios más cercanos, nadie en el mundo podía creer la noticia, nunca se imaginaron que el prodigio sucediera, pero era una realidad…la paz regresaba poco a poco, lo que antes era tan solo un sueño, se convertía en realidad lentamente , y en cada rincón del ancho mundo, esa noche del 31 de julio, los sobrevivientes levantaban sus copas y brindaban con voz queda "Por Harry Potter…el niño que vivió"…---

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Maude termino de leer la historia del libro, unos a otros se miraban fascinados ante la leyenda de Harry Potter y el que no debe ser nombrado. Imógenes Mimm había visto muchas cosas, que en su vida hubiera siquiera imaginado…y también se había desilusionado de muchas de ellas… la sola imagen de un chico de quince años como salvador del mundo, y de un mago tan horrible que todos temieran tan solo la mención de su nombre era de tomarse con cuidado… no quería poner todas sus esperanzas y las de las niñas en manos de un personaje irreal… Imógenes conocía bien a sus alumnas, sabía que no eran tontas, pero eran igual de impresionables que las demás chicas de su edad con ó sin magia… lo único que quería era que no salieran lastimadas al conocer, en caso de que existiera, al famoso Harry de los pensamientos de Mimm, las niñas preguntan a los presentes su opinión acerca de pedir ayuda al chico

.--- No lo sé niñas… ¿Podrán dar con él?---

--- ¿Por qué no? estudia en Hogwarts…no será difícil dar con él.---

--- Pero seguro, si es verdad todo lo que ese libro dice, el bambino estará más custodiado que el mismo papa… ¿Cómo lograrán acercarse?--- al principio esa parecía ser una buena traba, pero de inmediato Enid le puso remedio.

--- ¡Somos invitadas de su ilustrísima! seguro que nos recibirá en la puerta del castillo…así podremos hablar con él…---

--- ¿Podrán reconocerlo?---

--- ¡Hay maestra! Tiene una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la parte derecha de la frente… ¿Cómo no dar con él?... ni que fuéramos tan tarugas.--- todos rieron con las palabras de Enid, todo parecía ir viento en popa…los planes para la protección de la escuela empezaban a encajar perfectamente. Entre todos resolvieron que lo mejor, era buscar un lugar donde esconder a las niñas mientras llegaran los refuerzos, y el lugar más idóneo para tal objetivo era la casa de la señora Dulce, vacía actualmente…creando un portal mágico, llegarían todas a esconderse sin que los enemigos las descubrieran, pues el hogar y cafetería de la buena señora estaba ubicado a la entrada del bosque…para cuando sus atacantes llegaran al castillo, el lugar estaría libre y podrían esconderse con facilidad.

--- ¿Dónde estará ese portal?--- pregunta la sra. Tapioca.--- Tiene que ser un lugar al que todas lleguen rápidamente…como el gran salón ó la cocina…---

--- El gran salón esta más conectado con todos los pasillos y esta más cerca de las habitaciones que la cocina…me parece la mejor opción.--

---- Apenas se marchen a Hogwarts, enseñaremos a las alumnas a llegar al gran salón lo más rápido posible…como si se trataran de simulacros contra incendios ó temblores…---

--- Todo suena muy bien, pero en caso de que ya todas atraviesen el portal… ¿Cómo evitar que nos sigan esos tipos malos?---Vanina había tocado un punto en el que, ó no habían pensado ó no querían tocarlo, ya que las únicas con habilidades mágicas que estarían ayudando eran…---

--- Fenella y yo nos quedaremos al final para cerrar el umbral…

--- ¿Queee?!!!-

-- ¿Están locas?!!!---

--- Es la única manera de hacerlo.---

--- Maestra Mimm ¿Va a permitir esto?--

---- No me gusta para nada Mildred, pero son las únicas capaces de hacerlo…la verdad dudo que la maestra Vamp quiera ayudarnos en esto.---Las jóvenes de quinto año no parecían estar tan animadas con esta parte del plan, esto último parecía traerlas a la realidad, los pantanos, los hechizos carrusel y los pisos pegajosos pintaban la batalla como toda una aventura de película familiar, pero el que hablaran de arriesgar sus vidas quedándose al final para cerrar el portal…las reubicaba en la situación original. Notando el desanimo de las chicas, el señor Brote toma un tono de voz más animado y dice…

--- ¡¡Vamos chicas!! Ustedes diviértanse a lo grande…y traigan con ustedes a ese chico Potter para darles su merecido a esos desgraciados.--

---- Y no olviden tomar muchas fotografías, queremos saberlo todo cuando regresen ¿De acuerdo?---Las jóvenes estaban un poco más animadas con las muestras de apoyo de sus amigos, pero igual se sentían incomodas, no era justo que ellas se fueran a divertir mientras sus compañeras y amistades enfrentaban una futura batalla, ahora con más razón detestaban a las maestras Cackle y Ogromm por no aceptar la invitación general de su ilustrísima.

Aun hablando de los planes para el castillo y del próximo paseo, salen todos juntos de la bodega para dirigirse al castillo, ya se acerca la hora de cenar y Vanina hablaba de deliciosos platillos, solo eso, pues las alumnas tienen un menú que respetar y en él, no cabe el buen la mayoría entro al edificio, Enid se quedó atrás para llamar la atención de la maestra Mimm.

--- Maestra… ¿Podríamos hablar?--- extrañada, Imógenes se acerca a la chica.

--- Claro Enid… ¿De que se trata?---

Mientras toman sus asientos en el comedor con las demás discípulas, Mildred y compañía miran con nostalgia al castillo y al resto del alumnado, ninguna puede ni imaginarse ese lugar devastado, las preguntas que desde un principio rondaban en las mentes de nuestras amigas en busca de respuestas, siguen aun sin encontrar alguna que satisfaga… lo importante para cada quien, era cumplir la misión designada por ellas mismas… traer a su señoría a la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas… convencerlo de que las ayude a proteger el colegio. Mildred solo espera que lo dicho por Rubí sea mentira…que Harry Potter realmente exista en este mundo y no solo en las páginas de un cuento de hadas. Que de ser cierta su existencia, las acompañe a rescatar la Vieja academia Cackle, de las manos del malvado Lord Voldemort.

Fin del capítulo 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Los primeros días de clases siempre han sido los mas difíciles para cualquier alumno en cualquier tipo de escuela, pero para Harry Potter, el quinto año de estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se estaba volviendo particularmente especial… no solo debía realizar todos los trabajos que cada maestro asignara para tener un mejor desempeño en los próximos TIMOS, también tenía que asistir todas las tardes al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras para cumplir el castigo designado por el enclenque pedagogo Frederick Englund… al principio parecía ser una sanción como cualquiera que le hayan impuesto antes, pero después de la primera tarde…nada volvería a ser igual…

Ese primer día de condena, Englund le entregó un pergamino y una pluma para que escribiera "No debo decir mentiras"…esto tiene que ser una broma…pensaba Harry…¿Qué se cree que soy?…¿un mocoso de primaria?…claro está que no se lo dijo, ó habría empeorado más su situación.

El chico se sentó en la butaca de costumbre y se dispuso a empezar a trabajar, cuando se percató que le faltaba el tintero, como lo que menos quería era entablar una conversación con el susodicho maestro, iba a sacar el frasco de su mochila, pero el profesor se lo impidió…

--- ¿Sucede algo sr. Potter? ---

--- No tengo tinta…--- Englund se veía realmente apenado, y tartamudeo al darle la respuesta al niño.

--- No…n…no la necesita…---

Harry no entendió a que se refería hasta que empezó a escribir en el pergamino…apenas hubo terminado de trazar la palabra "No" cuando una ligera molestia en el dorso de su mano derecha, llamó poderosamente su atención… al revisarse, notó como unas pequeñas y finas líneas que decían "No", aparecieron escritas en su piel, al tiempo que también se leían en el pergamino… en una tinta color rojo escarlata…no era una coincidencia…y para comprobarlo, empezó a rasguear sobre la hoja de papel "Debo", é igual que con las dos primeras letras, estas aparecieron escritas tanto en su piel, como en el documento…y no con tinta común y corriente…estaban hechas con sangre…con su sangre…¡¡la tinta era su propia sangre¿Cómo alguien con aspecto tan débil y cobarde, podía ser tan sádico?!... sin decir ni una sola palabra, Harry levantó la vista para ver la reacción del maestro ante su descubrimiento, para su sorpresa, lo encontró muy nervioso y preocupado por él.

--- ¿Se…encuentra bien?...

--- ¡Vaya pregunta! pensaba el chico, poniendo su mejor cara, solo respondió.--- Si…--- y continuó con su castigo.

Después de una hora de castigo, Harry por fin podía volver a la sala común de Griffindor a verse con sus amigos, estaba por lógica totalmente disgustado, solo a los que gustan de cortarse con navajas habrían estado encantados con el correctivo de Englund, pensaba, aunque algo le decía que esta sanción nada tenía que ver con el susodicho maestro, nadie, ni él, podría imaginarse que ese hombre tan insignificante fuese un sádico; más parecía estar obligado por el ministerio a realizar este tipo de trabajos que a imponerlos por cuenta propia ya que no paraba de pasearse alrededor de Harry mientras escribía para ver como estaba, se veía muy afectado cada vez que se marcaban con más fuerza cada una de las palabras en la mano del chico…ó al menos esa impresión le dio. Ensimismado en sus muchos pensamientos, llegó rápido a la pintura de la señora de rosa.

Cuando atravesó la puerta a la sala común, fue recibido de inmediato por Hermione y Ron, que morían de curiosidad por saber lo que Englund le impuso como penitencia. Harry que no iba a quejarse con ellos ni con nadie de lo sucedido, escondió su mano derecha dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica y entró saludando como siempre a sus compañeros.

--- ¡Hola!--- ni caso le hicieron, ya que estaban más interesados en el inicio de la lluvia de preguntas.

--- ¡¿Qué pasó?!---

--- ¡¿Cómo te fue con el profesor Englund?!---

--- ¡¿Qué te puso a hacer?!---

Harry sonrió de manera sarcástica y contestó mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la chimenea, donde se encuentran sus butacas favoritas, seguido de sus dos amigos.

--- ¡No saben con que clase de monstruo me vi encerrado por toda la tarde¿Pueden creer que me puso a escribir "No debo decir mentiras"¡¡Como si fuera un niño pequeño!!--- divertido ante la imagen de su compañero escribiendo una y otra vez como niño chiquito en un rincón, Ron se sentó en su cojín favorito a reír a costillas de Harry.

--- ¡¡No te creo¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! La próxima vez te pondrá orejas de burro…¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!---

--- ¿Eso es todo¿Solo te puso a escribir y ya?--- Harry reía por lo bajo junto a Ron, cuando Hermione le llamó.

--- Así es…eso fue todo…--- el chico de esmeralda mirada desvió la vista de su compañera y continuó hablando con su hermano, pero igual, algo le decía que no había logrado engañarla. Hermione no se tragaba el cuento de Harry tan fácilmente como su colega lo había hecho, sabía perfectamente de lo que éste era capaz de hacer, para ocultarles cualquier cosa que los alterara; la chica no perdía ningún detalle de su compañero desde que se sentó cerca de la chimenea, apenas se preguntaba lo que estaría escondiendo, cuando notó que se manejaba de forma extraña. Descubriendo lo que estaba pasando, Hermione se acercó a su hermano y se sentó junto a él.

--- Entonces no pasó nada malo con este sujeto ¿Verdad Harry?--- Harry se recorrió un paso lejos de la chica sin dejar de mirarla, sospechando lo que se tramaba.

--- Si Herm… ¿Por qué?--- la joven también se sentó en el piso lo más cerca de él.

--- Es solo que… ¡No me lo creí!…--- y sin avisar, le apretó la mano derecha que aun tenía dentro de su bolsillo con toda sus fuerzas, causándole un gran dolor.

--- ¡¡¡Aarrgg¡¡ Hermione estas loca ¿Por qué…?--- Harry calló de inmediato…había sido descubierto.

--- ¡¡Lo sabía¡¡Sabía que algo estabas ocultando!! Déjame ver…--- cumpliendo la orden ante la mirada atónita de Ron, Harry sacó la lesionada extremidad de su escondite para mostrársela a sus compañeros, dejándolos boquiabiertos ante las palabras escritas con una navaja invisible sobre la piel.

--- ¡¡Oh por dios!!--

---- ¡¡Pero ¿Qué diablos es eso?!!---Lo que siguió mientras Hermione limpiaba la herida, fue una larga explicación de todo lo que pasó en el aula y de cómo trabajaban esos extraños materiales entregados por el profesor Englund. Ambos hermanos estaban más que disgustados¡Estaban furiosos!, los castigos en Hogwarts no pasaban de limpiar ó pulir con Filch, algunas áreas ó reliquias de la escuela por varios días en las tardes…Pero, ahora…con el ministerio presente en el colegio en forma de ese enclenque pedagogo no sabían si podían quejarse ó no con los maestros, sin que estos estuvieran en la mira del gobierno.

Habían pasado varios días y Harry continuaba visitando a Englund todas las tardes, repitiendo la rutina una y otra vez sin quejarse frente a éste, de lo profundas que se hacían las laceraciones en el dorso de su mano, solo Ron y Hermione sabían lo dolorosas que se volvían para él las tareas más simples, como el lavarse las manos ó bañarse, hacía que le ardieran las palabras escritas en su piel, gracias al uso del jabón ó del shampoo, y como no quería que los demás estudiantes notaran el mensaje en su mano, Harry empezó a usar unos guantes negros de terciopelo que le regalara su padrino Sirius, pero era peor cuando se los quitaba, ya que el calor de la prenda y de la venda que usaba le irritaban el área dañada; lo único que le ayudaba era un ungüento de "Mortlap" hecho por Hermione, especial para calmar el dolor y ayudar a una rápida cicatrización, misma que tardaba gracias a los castigos del ministerio.

Disgustados al ver como la herida se había vuelto a abrir, Ron y Hermione despotricaban contra todo lo que se moviera mientras curaban la mano de su compañero. Ron se retiraba con el tazón del agua para la limpieza de la laceración a la vez que decía

--- No puedo creer que el ministerio permita este tipo de castigos…parecen sacados del siglo…dos ó tres… ¡Son barbáricas!--- Hermione terminó de limpiar el dorso de la mano y colocó un nuevo vendaje.

--- Y lo peor es que no podemos quejarnos con los maestros…---

--- ¿Y por que no?--

---- ¡Vamos Ron¿Crees que no están al tanto de lo que pasa en el colegio? Solo que no pueden hacer nada al respecto.--

La chica tenía razón, pensaban los muchachos, pero igual Ron quería venganza.

--- ¡Ya sé! Pero deberíamos darle su merecido… ir a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado para dejarle bien en claro, que esto no se queda así.-- declaraba el pelirrojo al tiempo que se golpeaba con el puño derecho su otra mano. Harry y Hermione miraban a Ronald de diferente manera, uno con agradecimiento y la otra con cansancio, pues era la misma interpretación de chico rudo que realizara cada noche, desde que se iniciara la sanción, la joven en tono fastidiado, solo repitió lo mismo de siempre.

---Sí…anda y mete en problemas a tu padre con el ministerio.--- Herm terminó de colocar la venda en su lugar, a lo que Harry le agradeció, pues descansaba mucho con cada curación que le procuraba. Ron por su parte, continuaba su perorata.

--- Entonces…regalémosle un dulcecito Weasley como prueba de amistad… (Miraba a sus hermanos mayores hablar con varios niños de primero, a la vez que reía maliciosamente) ¿Qué les parece?--- preguntó sonriendo pícaramente, a lo que Herm contesto.

--- ¿Acaso quieres matarlo?!! Además Fred y George tienen prohibido seguir experimentando con los alumnos de primer año.--

--- Si no son los de primer año, serán los de segundo, nada ni nadie los hará detenerse, ten por seguro que ya deben tener todo un menú de bromas y trampas para la tienda que desean tener.---

Harry pudo ver en los ojos de Ron, que se sentía muy orgulloso de los gemelos, aunque no lo dejaran participar de sus planes. Hermione por su lado y a pesar de que apoyaba a la familia Weasley en todo lo que pudiera, debía hacer cumplir las reglas como prefecta de Hogwarts, y así se lo recordó a su colega.

--- Ron, como prefecto de Gryffindor, tienes la obligación de hacer obedecer las reglas y evitar que alguien salga lastimado…aunque sean tus hermanos los que estén provocando alborotos…--- el pelirrojo ignora lo que dice, con una mueca de desagrado dibujada en el rostro. Era caso perdido pensó la chica al ver a Ron empezar con sus labores, ignorando magistralmente como uno de los de primero empezaba a llenarse de plumas amarillas de los pies a la cabeza.

--- Me pregunto… ¿De dónde habrán sacado el dinero para sus experimentos?, por que los ingredientes para esos chistecitos y los sueldos de los conejillos de indias no salen por arte de magia de ninguna varita.--- En esta parte de la platica Ron sí intervino, ya que era algo en lo que había estado pensando desde que los mellizos iniciaron con sus ensayos.

--- No lo sé, no han querido decirme nada, ni mis padres o nuestros hermanos mayores les dieron el dinero para empezar el negocio por que no lo tenían, apenas si pudieron comprarnos las cosas para el colegio y también …--- De inmediato guardó silencio para evitar decir una imprudencia, claro que fue demasiado tarde, pues el resto del trío notó el secreto y deseaba saber por que tanto misterio, además de que Harry quería cambiar el tema de la procedencia del dinero de los gemelos.

--- ¿También qué?---

--- ¿Te compraron algo…o a tus hermanos?--

---- Nada importante…mejor volvamos a trabajar.--- y sin prestarles más atención a sus compañeros, Ron tomó sus pergaminos y comenzó a realizar sus deberes, ni Harry ni Hermione le molestaron más y le acompañaron con las tareas, tarde ó temprano él mismo les contaría.

Bajo la misma infernal rutina, los chicos terminaron la primera semana de labores. Parecía que todos los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo, en saturar a sus alumnos con trabajo extra para el sábado y el domingo, La profesora Mcgonagall quería una redacción sobre los hechizos desvanecedores y comparecedores; El profesor Binns un escrito sobre la guerra de los gigantes; Flitwick no se molestó en especificar y pidió un resumen de todo lo antes visto, incluso Hagrid les encargó investigar todo sobre los Bowtruckle (Las criaturas que habitan en los árboles especiales para la elaboración de varitas mágicas) y por si fuera poco, cada pergamino debía medir por lo menos dos metros de largo,además claro, de las tareas de pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, adivinación y astrología; los chicos se habrían dejado vencer por el peso de las obligaciones al final de tan triste recorrido, de no ser por la pluma a vuela pluma de Sirius, obsequio que los sacaba de varios apuros.

Y pensando que ya nada podría empeorar su saturada agenda, una tarde se le presentó a Harry su compañera Angelina Johnson, como la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, Harry estaba tomando sus alimentos de lo más despreocupado, cuando le tocó el hombro por la espalda y se sentara después junto a él.

--- ¡Potter! tenemos que hablar seriamente.--- con el susto, Harry casi se atraganta con el puré de papa, entre molesto y curioso empezó a interrogar a la chica.

--- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué tan seria?--- más que seria, se le veía molesta y no disimuló su enojo con nuestro amigo.

--- ¿Qué que pasa¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar semejante tontería? Pasa que el viernes haremos las elecciones para elegir al nuevo guardián del equipo y tú estás castigado con ese viejo palillo de Englund ¡Eso es lo que pasa!---

Casi lo había olvidado…Oliver Wood, el capitán del año pasado y guardián del equipo de Griffindor, se había graduado del colegio y su lugar ahora estaba dividido, entre Angelina como capitana y cualquier afortunado que lograra pasar con éxito las pruebas para el puesto, los jóvenes de segundo año en adelante que contaran con escoba propia y desearan probar sus habilidades, estarían sin falta el viernes por la tarde ante todo el equipo. Harry no sabía como, pero debía estar presente ese día desde las 5:00 p.m. para una charla con el grupo é iniciar a las 5:30 con las pruebas.

--- ¡Lo siento Angelina! Te juro que haré todo lo posible para estar con ustedes…--

---- ¡Claro que tienes que estar ahí! Así tengas que someterte a una lobotomía con Englund¿Entendido?--

-- ¡Sí…sí!--- que más se le puede decir a una persona que te mira con asesinas intenciones.Los tres amigos guardaron un minuto de silencio hasta que la joven líder desapareció del comedor, Hermione fue la primera en reiniciar la conversación.

--- Y ¿Cómo crees librarte del castigo de Englund?---

--- No tengo idea, supongo que debo someterme a un psicoanálisis…---

--- ó puedes pedirle que perdone tus mentiras, pero que estás deseoso de atención…--- la chica terminó la oración entre risitas, ante la cara de falsa indignación de Harry.

--- ¡Creo que la de la lobotomía será otra¿No lo crees así Ron?... ¿Ron?...---Ron simplemente no se encontraba en el comedor en ese momento, tenía la mirada perdida sobre su plato y el color había abandonado su rostro desde hacía tiempo, desde que Angelina llegara a reclamarle a Harry para ser más exactos. Sus compañeros no le quitaban la vista de encima tratando de entender lo que le pasaba.

--- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la chica.

--- ¡Eh!…sí… no pasa nada…--

---- Te ves muy pálido… ¿Te duele el estomago?---

--- No…es solo que perdí el apetito…--- contestaba el pelirrojo a Harry mientras jugaba con el tocino de su plato.

Por más que lo intentaron, no consiguieron sacarle la verdad de su estado al joven Weasley, fuera lo que fuera, se lo llevaría a la tumba de ser necesario, y habría sido así de no ser por una tarde lluviosa, Harry volvía a la sala común de su tarde con Englund, encontrándola vacía, tomó asiento en su mullida butaca junto a la chimenea, y sacó de su mochila, la cajita con ungüento de murtlap para su mano lacerada, apenas se estaba preguntando lo que sus amigos estarían haciendo en esos precisos momentos, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba por el retrato, quien fuera el recién llegado, se escuchaba muy molesto, curioso por la identidad del intruso, Harry se estiró un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Ronald Weasley entró a paso veloz rumbo a la escalera de las habitaciones, con el fin de azotar contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas… una escoba…y a la par del golpazo, los gritos del chico retumbaban por toda la sala sin percatarse de que tenía público.

--- ¡¡Como es posible que sea tan estupido¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir siquiera que…?!! -Su voz se tornaba de furiosa a sollozante- ¡¡Se seré la burla de todos¡¡Y después de todo lo que mis padres…¡

--¡¿Ron?!!---El alma se le fue al suelo al reconocer la voz que surgía a sus espaldas, a esas horas creía estar solo en la sala común, por que siempre lo estaba; Ron no contaba con que el profesor Englund le perdonara diez minutos de condena a su hermano y que éste lo atrapara en su mayor secreto, y precisamente al reconocerlo, no quiso voltear a verle a la cara, lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí corriendo lo más rápido posible, volar rumbo al bosque prohibido, al callejón Diagon ó a su casa, para no volver jamás.

Al no obtener respuesta después de tan impresionante arranque de ira, Harry se levantó de su asiento y volvió a llamar a su compañero.

--- Ron… ¿De que se trata todo esto?--- Harry lo veía de arriba abajo tratando de adivinar por su cuenta lo que estaba pasando, el joven Weasley, estaba empapado en sudor y maltrataba contra la pared su "nueva" barredora II de segunda mano, igual de llena de barro que él. Atrapado, Ron no tuvo más remedio que confesar lo que venía escondiendo desde hacía días.

--- Bueno…yo…es algo estupido… y no quería…que se enteraran… por que se burlarían de mi… he practicado para entrar al equipo, pero soy muy malo…no me sé ni siquiera lo básico…---

Harry entendía todo hasta este punto, pero ¿Por que se lo había ocultado?

--- Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Porque diablos no me dijiste nada?---

--- No quería que me vieras "practicando" por que te burlarías de mí.---

--- ¡Yo no me habría mofado de ti¿Pues por quien me tomas?---

--- Supongo que me deje llevar por la costumbre…Fred y George siempre se están riendo de mí.---

--- Tienes razón… fuiste un estupido.--- Harry no dijo más y pasó de largo rumbo a su habitación, dejando a un Ron más cabizbajo que al principio, ahora no sabía como hacer para resolver, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado hace un momento; percatándose de la cercanía de la escoba a su persona, aprovechó para volver a endonarle otra patada lanzándola cerca de la chimenea a riesgo de quemarse.

--- ¡¡Oye!! Así no se trata a una escoba.---Reconociendo nuevamente la voz de Harry, Ron miró a las escaleras, encontrándolo bajando de ellas, llevando consigo su saeta de fuego bajo el brazo.--- Es la primera regla a seguir para ser un buen jugador de Quidditch.--- el pelirrojo lo miraba con tímida sonrisa, sin querer entender lo que pasaba.--- ¡Vamos! Antes de que se acabe la luz de día.---

Harry pasó junto a él, en dirección a la salida.

--- ¿A dónde¿Y por que traes contigo la saeta de fuego?-

---¿Cómo que a donde? A practicar, la elección para guardián es en dos días y si es verdad lo que dices, entonces hay mucho que hacer ¡anda!--- Ron sonrió a todo lo que daba y siguió a Harry con su barredora por el retrato, más contento de lo que se había imaginado si lo descubrieran.

Dos horas después, ambos volvieron más sucios que al principio, calados hasta los huesos del frío que se soltó y escurriendo barro a su paso, ya que, como cosa adrede, empezó un aguacero a mitad de la práctica, y como también esto servía de entrenamiento continuaron así hasta la hora de regresar a la sala común, la cual ya estaba llena. Hermione como siempre se encontraba frente al fuego con todos sus libros y pergaminos cubriendo la mesita del centro, esperando que sus compañeros arribaran de donde sea que estuvieran. Cuando los vio llegar en semejante estado de suciedad, les prohibió acercarse hasta el fuego para calentarse.

--- ¡Están locos! Ensuciarán todo mi trabajo con sus mugrosas túnicas, vayan a bañarse ¡¡ahora!!---

Tiritando de frío y a regañadientes, los dos hermanos dieron media vuelta a las duchas, susurrando ¡Exagerada! como consuelo de una inútil defensa.

En el camino al baño, se cruzaron con los pequeños hermanos Colin y Dennis Creevey, quienes saludaron animosos a Harry, igual que siempre que lo veían pasar.

--- ¡Hola Harry¿Practicando?!--

---- Sí, un poco.---

--- ¡Vas a ganar Harry¡Yo lo sé!---

--- Sí… gracias… hasta luego.--- mientras Harry despachaba a sus admiradores, Ron continuó su camino a los baños para ser alcanzado por éste después. Cuando Harry llegó, el pelirrojo ya solo portaba el pantalón y los zapatos.

--- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No piensas usar el baño de prefectos?--- le preguntó al susodicho mientras se deshacía del calzado.

--- No gracias, está muy lejos y tengo frío.--- En realidad, prefería seguir con su hermano hablando de sus puntos fuertes y débiles en el Quidditch. Ron esperó ya desnudo a que Harry se quitara sus ropas para ir juntos a las regaderas, el baño de varones de Gryffindor como los de las otras salas, no es lugar para apenarse por su desnudez, ya que la gran mayoría se pasea por el lugar, presumiendo sus atributos y madurez física a los demás. Esta habitación es lo suficientemente grande para poder dar servicio a todos los estudiantes a la vez, dividida por dos paredes con regaderas y sin separaciones ni cuartos individuales, solo un área donde desvestirse y dejar la ropa sucia y la otra de aseo personal. Las regaderas cuentan con dos llaves similares a las del agua de cualquier casa común, pero estas son una roja y otra amarilla, y no precisamente para la temperatura del agua, no, en realidad son fragancias para lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo, de la temperatura se encarga la regadera por su cuenta, siempre de acuerdo a los gustos de cada quien.

Por fin se desocuparon dos regaderas juntas, cuando Ron y Harry se dirigieron a ellas, éste último se encontró su equipo de limpieza ahí esperándolo pacientemente, al parecer la pequeña maleta podía aparecerse a voluntad, era lo que popularmente se le llama un "Ayudante" pues sin necesidad de ver dentro de la caja ó maleta, con solo meter la mano, siempre se sacaba lo que precisamente se debía usar en ese momento. como si alguien invisible se lo pasara, según Ron, ese estuche de aseo personal solo es utilizado por los ricos, por eso muchos de los chicos lo veían con gran interés. Solo a Sirius se le pudo haber ocurrido algo así para obsequio, pensaba Harry.

Después de quitarse las gafas y de dejarlas en la maleta del aseo, comenzó a ducharse. Ron que no paraba de hablar desde que salieron de los patios, ahora había guardado silencio desde que los hermanos Creevey saludaron a su compañero, Harry seguía discutiendo sobre sus puntos débiles cuando por fin abrió la boca, pero con otro tema.

--- Oye…y… ¿ya encontraste novio?... Por que… he notado que Cho Chang no te quita los ojos de encima.-- Harry no lo veía por que se estaba lavando la cara, pero estaba seguro que Ron no le quitaba los ojos de encima en espera de alguna reacción.

--- ¿En serio? No lo he notado. Y ¿Por qué preguntas si ya encontré novio¿Te quieres apuntar? ---

--- ¿Quuee¡¡Ni loco que estuviera!!--- más que ofenderse, Harry río con ganas ante tal escándalo.

--- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja¿Por qué te pones así? Te trataría bien.--- Ron también celebró la broma y continuó tratando su punto.

--- La verdad no eres mi tipo y además eso entre nosotros sería incesto.--- sonriendo al comentario de Ron, Harry preguntó.

--- ¿Entonces?--

---- Lo digo por los Creevey…---

--- ¿Qué hay con ellos?--- exasperado, Ronald trató de hacerle entender al lento de su compañero.

--- ¡Ay! Harry, tú no das una… se ve que ellos te quieren mucho… ¿No crees que ahí tú podrías…?---Ron le completaba toda la oración con sutiles insinuaciones y miradas picaras, pero ninguna entraba del todo al cerebro de nuestro protagonista, tal vez se debía a que no llevaba sus gafas puestas y no podía ver las muecas de su compañero, ó por que de plano se pasaba de... inocente.

--- Tú sabes…ellos no se negarían, además con alguien tienes que practicar para cuando encuentres al amor de tu vida -diciéndolo de forma burlona- para que no le llegues todo menso ¿no crees?--- Harry quería contestar, pero no supo que decir a semejante argumento.

--- Bueno…supongo que tienes razón en eso de practicar… pero… ¡¿Con los Creevey?! No inventes, -riendo junto a su amigo se le ocurrió algo con que responder a su atrevimiento- Oye ¿Y tú ya te pusiste a practicar? ó ¿Le llegarás a Hermione todo menso?---

Ahora era él quién reía con la expresión lívida de su amigo. El cual todo nervioso se puso a tartamudear.

--- Eh…bueno…pues… -Tomando un poco de la fragancia de la llave roja- no…aún no…y no es por falta de ganas… -Comenzó a lavarse el cabello- es solo que aun no me decido por alguna del colegio.---El tono presuntuoso de su compañero hizo sonreír al joven de verdes ojos, que mientras se des-enjabonaba la cabeza agrego.

--- Y… ¿En serio lo harías¿Ya sabes como?--- hasta ahí llego la actitud de conocedor de Ron, pues no podía negar su total ignorancia en la practica.

--- Pues…he visto las revistas de Fred y George y creo saber como… -Mirando a Harry que no parecía del todo convencido- son muy completas, no creo que sea tan difícil.--- Al principio se imaginó que con eso iría unos pasos adelante de Harry, pero al verle a la cara, éste se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltarse a reír a carcajadas.

--- ¿Lo haz visto en revistas¡ay! no inventes, creí que ya habías tenido alguna experiencia con alguien, y ¿Hay revistas de ese tipo en el mundo mágico¿Así haz aprendido?---

Ron dejó de lado toda presunción y búsqueda de primeros lugares para explicarle a Harry sobre las publicaciones eróticas del mundo mágico.

--- Pues…sí…. -Algo apenado de tener que tomar el tema en un baño lleno de niños burlones a algún "accidente"- Sí hay y bastante explicitas…posturas y consejos… Fred y George tienen miles de ejemplares gracias a que algunos se los quitaron a Billy…y como conozco sus escondites me hice de varias copias…me traje algunas… ¿Quieres verlas?--- Esto último se lo dijo en secreto.Harry se puso las gafas y sin pensarlo mucho dijo que sí, y no era por que le volvieran a gustar las chicas y quisiera verlas desnudas, sino por la simple curiosidad de ver como las revistas del mundo mágico tratan tales temas.

Cuando ambos terminaron de ducharse, tomaron las toallas y las batas que colgaban frente a ellos; una era blanca y tenía el escudo de Hogwarts y la otra era roja y con las iniciales de Harry en dorado (cortesía de Sirius ¿De quien más?)

Presurosos y ya vestidos, los jóvenes llegaron al cuarto, ya que estaban solos, Ron llamó a Harry para que fuera a verlo a su cama, los dos entraron al lecho y cerraron el dosel en busca de más privacidad. Harry prendió su varita para poder ver mejor los movimientos de su compañero, Ron sacó de un escondite en su cabecera, un puñado de revistas (Unas más viejas que otras) y con picardía se las entregó.

---¡Mira y aprende!---Ron también encendió su varita para que su hermano pudiera tomar los ejemplares. Harry se fijó en la portada del primer magazine de la pila. Su nombre era "Magic girls", una publicación muy popular y controversial en el mundo de la magia, como todas las publicaciones, la foto tenía movimiento, y mostraba a una bella jovencita de 18 años desabrochando la parte superior de su corpiño, mirando al publico con lujuria. En uno de los lados de la revista, se anunciaban varios artículos

--- 10 tips para conquistar a una chica, El punto mágico del amor, como encontrarlo, Afrodisíacos… 10 recetas para prepararlos, --- Cuando Harry terminó de leer, la joven de la portada, también acababa de quitarse el sostén y acariciaba seductoramente sus pechos solo para él, a la vez que lo invitaba con un movimiento de sus dedos, a abrir la revista. Harry dudaba si debía o no aceptar la invitación, pero Ron insistió dándole un codazo.

Basándose en lo que vio en Privet Drive (En la revista de su primo) ya llevaba una idea de lo que se encontraría, así que lentamente abrió el número topándose con la imagen de una joven de 20 años, muy contenta de verlo, empezando un baile erótico para darle la bienvenida, había varios artículos interesantes, pero prefirió ir directo a las fotografías. a fin de cuentas…a eso era a lo que venía precisamente. Una de ellas era la de una muchacha morena de 21 años de edad, totalmente desnuda, recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, abriendo las piernas lentamente y sin ningún pudor, mostrando su sexo solo para masturbarse ante Harry y Ron que miraba sobre su hombro, el primero al ver lo que la chica hacía se ruborizó y de inmediato cerró el ejemplar. Ron estaba algo chapeado y divertido con la reacción de su compañero, éste de inmediato volvió a incitarlo a abrirla. Harry lo hizo en la página que mostraba a la morena, la cual ya mostraba mucha humedad en su entrepierna.

¡¡Jamás en su vida había visto algo así!! nadie le había platicado nada sobre el sexo, ni lo más básico…claro que algo les mostraron en la escuela muggle cuando era pequeño, pero de la teoría a la realidad hay un gran trecho que recorrer, la primera vez que vio una chica desnuda fue en las revistas de Dudley y no era tan grafica como está.

--- ¡¡Guacala!! -Gritó arrojando la revista cerca de Ron- ¿Qué diablos le esta pasando?---

Ron tomó el ejemplar y entre risitas nerviosas contesto.

--- ¡¡Aah, pues que más!! …se está mojando…---

--- ¿Mojando¿Con que¿Para que?--- las preguntas de su hermano subían de nivel cada vez más rápido, poniendo nervioso al experto.

--- Pu…pues… para que no le duela cuando se la metan…--- y para terminar de aclarar cualquier duda que quedara en la mente del alumno, Ron se tomó sobre el pantalón con su mano derecha, lo que guarda celosamente en la entrepierna…sonrojando una vez más a Harry por su atrevimiento.

--- ¿M…meterse ahí? …¡¡Que asco!!---

--- Pu…pues…sí…ya sabes…para eso es… ¿Qué de verdad no te gusta?--

---- ¡Claro que no! me parece de lo más grotesco y repugnante que haya visto… ¿A ti si te atrae realmente?---

--- ¡¡Pues sii!! Me parece de lo más rico que hay para jugar.

---¿Rico y jugar? Realmente estaba entrando en un mundo muy diferente a lo que él pensaba que debía ser el sexo, pues en las escuelas muggles si bien les va a los alumnos, te tocan el programa de sexualidad con toda formalidad y sin dejar de marcarte lo serio del asunto, nunca te piden además de que uses protección, que también te diviertas. La forma en que Ron trataba el tema gustó é impresionó mucho a Harry, sonaba tan libidinoso, como esos personajes de animes japoneses a los que les sangran la nariz cuando ven algo atrevido, provocando que éste se riera.

--- ¡Ja, ja, ja! No creí que fueras tan pervertido.--

---- ¡Oye! …a mi me gustan las mujeres¡Todas las que el señor nos ha puesto en este mundo para entretenernos¿Por qué no hemos de jugar con ellas y ellas con nosotros?--- Harry no pudo evitarlo y soltó la carcajada, Ron también sonrió y le mostró una imagen de una de las revistas que se sabía de memoria.

--- ¡Mira! Esto es lo que voy a hacerles a todas las chicas que quieran conmigo.--- Harry ya no quería saber más de las chicas del magazín, pero pensó que era mejor enterarse por completo de una vez por todas a saber a pausas lo que otras ya tenían bien meditado. Tomó la revista que su compañero llevaba en las manos y vio lo que quería que éste supiera.En la foto central había una chica rubia de largos cabellos y un varón de piel morena; ambos desnudos y muy excitados, ella se encontraba acostada boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, mostrando su intimidad, la chica lucía un ligero vello pubico del mismo color que su melena y un brillo por el lubricante natural que su sexo producía, sus dedos recorrían, introducían y extendían dicho liquido por los pliegues de su vagina en espera de un fuerte y viril intruso. Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima a la vez que trataba de no excitarse estando sentado junto a Harry, éste no le prestaba atención a su compañero, igual que él, veía a la chica en su demostración según su veredicto, de una de las cosas más repugnantes que hay en la vida, a diferencia de su hermano, él miraba el interior de la chica preguntándose hasta donde llegaría tal orificio, muy por el contrario de los pensamientos que le producían el bello ejemplar que se masturbaba frente a la joven, El hombre de piel bronceada en su opinión, se veía muy bien, más que bien pensaba atrevidamente Harry.

Su pene estaba realmente impresionante (para ser el primero que veía excitado, aparte del suyo claro) ,era más grande que el de él, más moreno y grueso también (La magia de la lente), brillaba gracias al liquido lubricante que brotaba de su punta como si se tratara de un pequeño manantial, con su propia mano derecha recorría suave y firmemente todo su tronco, ayudado con el transparente fluido, al llegar a la base del falo, la diversión no terminaba ahí, con ímpetu tomaba ambos testículos y sobaba vigorosamente, exhibiéndose ante la chica y ante cualquiera que le prestara atención. El momento más interesante para Ron llegó de pronto, el muchacho avanzó para empezar a recostarse sobre la joven, no sin antes masturbarla con su mano izquierda, hacer el mismo recorrido que ella hiciera, metiéndole a la vez dos de sus gruesos dedos dentro de la vagina; al tiempo que la mujer se apretaba los pechos al sentir la estimulación de su amante. Ahora sí…el hombre se acomodó en forma que fuera visible todos sus movimientos, ya cerca del sexo de la chica, el joven acomodó la punta de su pene para iniciar la introducción del mismo lo más lentamente que le fuera posible. Ron no perdía detalle de los movimientos de penetración y de la reacción de la joven al sentirse invadida, los movimientos de entrada y salida junto al vaivén de sus pechos. Harry por su parte no paraba de ver las caderas del varón, los glúteos apretados por el esfuerzo y sus testículos golpeando las nalgas del huésped, pues para Harry la chica no importaba, nada de su cuerpo servía para excitarse, nada, excepto…su cabello. No era el mismo tono de rubio, pero el que hubiera cabello negro y dorado en el mismo acto despertó su imaginación…así se verían juntos…no, mejor…aun se verían mucho mejor…cuando el acercara su mano a la entrepierna de Draco, le habría recibido su miembro ya excitado y bien mojado, igual que el de él, sus besos serían más intensos y suculentos que los de esa pareja improvisada, y sobre la penetración, esa sería gloriosa, sí, se sabe un total ignorante en todo lo relacionado con el amor (¿Y quien no?), pero lo más divertido será cuando lo explore a besos. Harry sonreía pícaramente con este último pensamiento, deseaba continuar con su fantasía, llegar al clímax, cuando Ron le llamó la atención con un codazo para que no se perdiera el gran final. Después de varios movimientos dentro de ella, el moreno saco su falo aun más mojado que cuando lo metiera, para masturbarse fuera de la chica, Harry no entendía el por que de este movimiento hasta que con gran sorpresa para él, de tan delicioso órgano salió disparada una blanca y abundante sustancia cubriendo el vientre de la joven como si se tratara de leche sobre hojuelas.

Al impacto del semen sobre la piel de la joven, ambos chicos exhalaron un ¡Wow! Perdido en un suspiro, cada uno por razones diferentes, la lógica tiene que entrar en todo esto sin poder evitarlo, con tantas fantasías surgiendo en mentes tan anhelantes de experiencias, es natural que los cuerpos se preparen para realizar lo que las mentes tienen ya idealizado. La entre pierna de ambos hermanos estaban ya demasiado excitadas, la oscuridad del lugar podía ayudar a que se escondieran las erecciones, pero igual era un secreto a voces entre ellos, ambos estaban sentados en cuclillas para esconder los bultos del pantalón, incluyendo (En caso de notarse) la humedad creciente en la ropa interior de los dos. A la vez, Harry y Ron levantaron la mirada para comunicarse por medio de ella como solían hacer en muchas ocasiones.; Ron le preguntaba si era o no la escena más excitante de la revista como se lo había dicho, a lo que Harry movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, luego éste le cuestiono sobre lo ocurrido en la entre pierna, por lo que el pelirrojo solo logró reír dándolo por hecho. Ambos rieron con una mezcla de vergüenza y camaradería nunca antes experimentada, una cosa eran las grandes aventuras que años atrás corrieran, otra muy diferente es que tengan una erección uno al lado del otro sin apenarse; era loco é interesante a la vez, pensaban los chicos, y de cabezas tan jóvenes y alborotadas empezaron a nacer ideas aun más atrevidas, todas con la leyenda de "No tiene nada de malo…solo es curiosidad…ni que fuera a pasar algo malo…si somos amigos y nos tenemos confianza" en fin.

Lo primero que surgió como una pregunta por parte de ambos a través de la mirada fue "¿Quieres ver?" y por respuesta un "Sí"… A la par, empezaron a abrirse el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, sin dejar de ver el uno al otro. La vergüenza ya no estaba, solo reinaba la curiosidad y la lujuria, y a partir de tal combinación nunca se sabe que tanto pueda surgir. De abrir el botón siguió el sierre y después en paso casi ceremonial, comenzaron a descubrir su sexo ante la mirada del otro, bajo la luz que despedían las varitas de los chicos, ambos observaron el pene de su compañero y el propio, era interesante, ya se habían visto bajo el agua de las regaderas y no había problema, pero ahora, en esta situación era increíble el tamaño que habían obtenido y el brillo tan similar al del hombre de la revista. Cada uno tomó su propio miembro para explorar esta nueva faceta de sus cuerpos, poco a poco iban sacándolo de las prendas para apreciarlo mejor, los chicos sonrieron cómplices de su travesura y buscaron un cómodo lugar (Uno frente al otro) para masturbarse. Unas risitas nerviosas surgieron como invitación a una infantil competencia "Quien de los dos era capaz de venirse primero" era una locura, incluso una tontería, ese tipo de actividades son más propias de los 10 ú 11 años y no de los 15, pero que más da, igual se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo sin importarles en lo absoluto la edad.

Las caricias que se proporcionaban ellos mismos tenían un sabor muy exclusivo, no siempre se puede llegar a tal nivel de confianza y hermandad sin que sea especial. Ambos tuvieron que aguantarse los jadeos para que no los molestaran los demás inquilinos, los dos no tardarían en llegar al clímax, pronto se sabría cual era el ganador y buscarían la revancha ó cualquier otra actividad cuando…

Ruidosa y chillona se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Hermione deambulando por el pasillo fuera de la habitación de los chicos, entre suaves jadeos lograron escuchar que los estaba buscando y que Neville le indicaba una posible ubicación, la palabra "Gracias" los hizo salir de su placer para arreglarse las ropas, esconder las revistas y volver a verse de lo más normales lo más rápido posible. Utilizando el hechizo de limpieza lograron deshacerse de cualquier evidencia de alguna actividad ilícita, luego trataron de palmearse las caras para obtener un color uniforme cuando el dosel de la cama de Ron se abrió de golpe.

--- ¡Aahh…aquí están¿Qué estaban haciendo?---Los dos hermanos se miraron asustados sin decir ninguna palabra, fuera de los nervios y de la agitación que mostraban nada más parecía delatarlos, pues del susto la erección se esfumó. Ron disgustado tomó la palabra para reclamar a su amiga su intromisión.

--- ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! Es el cuarto de hombres, no deberías subir a vernos… debería estar prohibido.---

Mirándolo de forma suspicaz, Hermione empezó a reclamar su falta de educación y a interrogarles sobre lo que hacían escondidos en la cama.

--- ¿Por qué estaban en la cama y con el dosel puesto¿Acaso están ocultándome algo?---

--- ¡Nada que sea de tu incumbencia!--- el volumen y el tono de voz de Ron estuvieron apunto de comenzar una pelea entre él y Hermione cuando Harry intervino.

--- Y…y… ¿Esa lechuza Herm?---Ron no se había percatado de la presencia del ave, en el hombro de su amiga hasta que Harry lo mencionó. Era una lechuza color café oscuro, muy común y sin ninguna otra característica sobresaliente, excepto un gesto de supremacía que la hacia ver insoportable. Y contestando a la pregunta de Harry, Hermione respondió.

--- Lleva abajo esperando más de media hora, a que Ron le haga caso y como a mi no me quiere dar el mensaje la traje con ustedes…esta haciendo un escándalo y no me deja estudiar, pero que me gano con hacerles un favor ¿Eh? Dime ¿A ver que me gano?--- Harry iba a contestar sin saber exactamente que decir, cuando Ron tomó el mensaje y acabo con el drama de su compañera.

--- Sí, sí, ya entendimos Hermione…a ver que diablos es esto…---Al tiempo que el pelirrojo abría el pergamino y la lechuza se posaba sobre el respaldo de una silla en espera de una contestación, Harry seguía cuestionando a su hermana sobre un extraño sombrero tejido que la chica llevaba en la cabeza.

--- ¿Qué llevas puesto?---

--- ¡Ah¿Te gusta? Hice uno para ti…deja que te lo ponga… -Harry apenas iba a buscar una excusa para rechazar el presente, cuando ya lo tenía puesto- Este es el plan… he pensado que podrían ser un símbolo de nuestra organización ¿No te parece? cada miembro del P.E.D.D.O llevara una de estas bellas boinas tejidas, y cuando la gente vea a un elfo domestico con uno de estos, sabrán que fue liberado por nosotros¡¿Qué te parece?!¡¿No es genial?! --- el joven de cabellos azabache miro el símbolo de la organización sobre su cabeza con ganas de echarse a reír, pues éste era un gorro tejido con hilo de varios colores y borla en el centro, con unas puntadas tan raras y fuera de lugar que prácticamente mantenía la forma por arte de magia.

--- ¿Te gusta?--- Volvió a escuchar en espera de una respuesta, Harry no bien abrió la boca para responder cuando…

--- ¡¡Es una mierda!!---Harry y Hermione se miraron impactados para luego ver a Ronald, quien había lanzado tal insulto asustándolos por la sorpresa, no hubo necesidad de preguntar lo que pasaba ya que Ron despotricaba contra la carta…--- ¡Es un desgraciado¿Cómo se atreve a escribirme después de lo que ha hecho con mi familia¡Si lo tuviera enfrente…!--- el joven en su arranque de furia arrojó la carta sobre la cama, dando luz verde a sus amigos de leerla con libertad.

La misiva nos decía lo siguiente:

Querido Ron:

Creí que no podía contar con alguien de la familia en momentos tan difíciles, como los que se nos presentan ahora mismo, pero tú me has devuelto la esperanza…de todos mis hermanos jamás imaginé que fueras tú precisamente quien siguiera mis pasos ¡Prefecto¡Tú prefecto¡No lo puedo creer! Y te lo agradezco, pues me demuestras que no sembré mi semilla en suelo infértil.

Confieso que había perdido las esperanzas de que alguno de ustedes siguiera mis pasos, me refiero a Ginny y a ti, porque de Fred y George solo se pueden esperar decepciones y no pasara mucho tiempo para que te las den. ¿Seguro te preguntarás como me enteré de tu cargo en Hogwarts? Pues el mismo ministro de magia me lo dijo no hace mucho, solo que hasta ahora he podido escribirte. El profesor Englund se encargó de comunicárselo a él, y sobre el amable maestro precisamente te quería hablar.

El profesor dice que no ha tenido dificultades con Harry Potter, fuera de su soberbia y falta de modales, pero igual él está ahí en caso de que se ponga difícil, pues ya habrás leído sobre sus graves problemas mentales y lo peligroso que podría volverse; es por ello que te aconsejo te retires de su lado por tu propio bien, tanto físico como profesional, pues esas amistades jamás te ayudaran a crecer en la vida. No te lo digo por ser exagerado ni alarmista, desgraciadamente he tenido que seguir mis propios consejos, demostrando la verdad de mis palabras. Sé que es duro y más aun hacerlo, pero lamentablemente nuestros padres son el ejemplo de lo anterior. Por continuar con esos maleantes que llaman amistades, papá se estancó en el ministerio en vez de ver por él y por la familia, a penas me separé a tiempo de evitar que me arrastrara con él en su carrera hacia la ruina; igual no te preocupes, que no voy a permitir que te lleve consigo, siempre y cuando siga contando con tu apoyo.

Si llegas a tener problemas con Potter al tratar de alejarlo de ti ó con cualquiera de la casa ó del colegio por su culpa, házmelo saber por medio de una lechuza ó directamente hablando con el profesor Englund. Él es de confianza; en caso de saber algo que sea perjudicial para ti ó para el ministro, infórmamelo, por tú bien y el del mundo mágico, sabes que no es correcto que le sigas manteniendo secretos a Harry Potter, incluso le estarías ayudando ya que recibiría atención medica.

Sin más por el momento me despido, no sin antes volver a extenderte mis felicitaciones y abrirte mis brazos como mi único hermano, siempre y cuando te resistas a la influencia negativa de los que te rodean; en caso de caer, lo perderás todo; y para que sientas que no estás solo y que puedes contar conmigo, te mando un presente en señal de hermandad, una bella pluma de águila para que escribas un nuevo y exitoso capitulo en tu vida, lleno de grandeza y felicidad junto a tu familia; buena suerte.

Cuídate hermano y mantente vigilando.

Atte: Percy W.

Así terminó la carta. Los ojos de Harry y Hermione chocaron al levantarlos del pergamino que sostenían juntos, estaban mudos por la sorpresa sufrida a cada una de las barbaridades escritas, por la mano de quien antes consideraran un miembro de su propia familia, al buscar con la vista la ubicación de Ron en la habitación, lo encontraron buscando pergamino, pluma y tintero, decidido a contestar la misiva que un extraño le enviara. Los chicos no sabían con exactitud a para quien era la carta que su compañero iba a realizar,para sus padres, para sus hermanos mayores ó para el susodicho desconocido, sin esperar respuesta Hermione pregunto.

--- ¿Qué harás…para quien es esa carta?---

--- ¿¡Tú para quien crees!'--- sin disminuir su rabia ni un milímetro y valiéndose de ella como un Cirano, Ron inició su propia epístola dedicada a un…

--¡¡¡Hijo de puta!!!Eres un cínico desgraciado. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a escribirme después de todo el daño que le haz provocado a mis padres? Después de todo lo que han sacrificado por ti, te atreves a morder la mano que te mató el hambre y te brindó educación¡Maldito bastardo! tú jamás haz sido un Weasley, jamás llegarás lejos al pisotear a los que te quisieron y te brindaron todo su apoyo incondicionalmente; por eso te llamo ¡Hijo de puta! Con todas sus letras y sin arrepentirme de ello, ya que no somos iguales, no somos nada el uno del otro, tu eres basura, yo, soy un Weasley.Además quiero que te quede bien claro, yo siempre he caminado por el buen sendero, y voy acompañado de Hermione Granger, camino marcado por el mismo al que un día conociste y admiraste como la figura de los libros de historia y que ahora apuñalas por la espalda; voy siguiendo a Harry Potter, por que sé que dice la verdad y por que a mi si me preocupa la seguridad de mi familia y del mundo mágico, al que tú y los estupidos del ministerio llaman desquiciado, yo tengo el placer de llamar "Hermano" pues esta comprobado que no es necesario llevar la misma sangre para formar una familia, algo que también demuestra la verdad de mis palabras.

Para tu desgracia, la senda que elegiste la estás caminando solo, acompañando a una partida de tarados más imbéciles que tú. Y no, no creas que me alegro por eso; yo no estoy podrido, al contrario, me das lástima y vergüenza; pues ya te veré algún día, llegar arrastrándote, a pedir perdón por tus pecados a mis padres y hermanos, tal vez ellos, los primeros te reciban muy contentos, y te perdonen hasta lo impensable, pero con los demás Weasley… no será tan fácil.

Y como sé que esta es la última vez que nos vamos a escribir, te advierto… ¡No me vuelvas a molestar! Si tengo el cargo de prefecto no es para complacerte ni mucho menos para parecerme a ti, no se te ocurra fastidiar a Ginny en busca de aliados, por que la has decepcionado, según tú, Fred y George nos acarrearan penas y molestias ya que nunca mostraron ser como iguales a ti, eso es por que en sus venas corre la sangre de quienes ahora desconoces y temes te atraigan a la perdición, sangre de seres honrados y honestos que nunca han pisoteado ni traicionado al prójimo para beneficio propio, que utilizan su corazón antes que sus intereses.

No te atrevas a volver…te lo advierto, no te atrevas a comunicarte con alguno de mis seres queridos. No permitiré que los lastimes más de lo que ya lo has hecho, pobre de ti si tomas represalias en el trabajo contra mi padre, por que las paredes del colegio no serán suficientes para detenerme é ir a partirte el culo, ya solo queda decir…¡¡Púdrete!!

Atte:Ronald Weasley.

Así terminó. Al terminar la carta y antes de enrollar el pergamino, tomó la pluma de águila que le fuera obsequiada y la partió por la mitad, guardándola en el centro del papel, para regresarla a su original dueño, no mantendría consigo algo tan sucio ¿Verdad? Preparó el mensaje en la pata del ave y le abrió la ventana para después verla perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Harry y Hermione estaban conmovidos, incluso la chica se había olvidado del grito que le pegara al llegar al cuarto, cuando Ron se giró a buscar a sus compañeros, estos le veían con orgullo y ojos húmedos, Ronald sin entender lo que pasaba tontamente preguntó.

--- ¿Qué les pasa?--- a lo que Hermione le abrazó satisfecha por la acción de éste y Harry pasaba saliva a través de un grueso nudo en la garganta. En busca de cortar con lo meloso del momento antes de que las lágrimas salgan de sus escondites sin permiso, el pelirrojo agregó mirando el feo sombrero que su compañero traía en la cabeza.

--- ¿Y tu qué diablos llevas puesto?---

Por fin llegó la hora de dormir, cada estudiante terminó su rutina para antes de acostarse y dio las buenas noches a sus vecinos de literas, todos menos Seamus que seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry. Ya metido en la cama y sin dejar de pensar en lo que Ron escribiera en aquella misiva, se decidió a confesarle como buenos hermanos su verdadero interés amoroso.

Al salir en su busca, encontró el dosel de su cama recorrido como todas las noches, esperando que no estuviera dormido, susurró su nombre junto a la cortina.

--- ¡Ron¡Ron!---

--- ¿Quién es?--- escuchó por respuesta.

--- ¡Yo¿Puedo pasar?---Al escuchar sí, Harry se metió entre las cortinas sin preocuparse por lo que vería, pues escuchó que varias hojas de papel eran recorridas lentamente, y sí, eran los ejemplares de "Magic Girls" tratando de distraer la aun caliente cabeza de Ron, y no precisamente por el sexo, si no por la carta de aquel fulano.

--- ¿Quieres una?--- preguntó extendiendo el magazín que tenía en las manos.

--- No gracias…no lo creo…yo solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que dijiste en esa carta…creo que exageraste, pero igual te lo agradezco…----

-- ¡Oye! Yo nunca exagero…--- Harry solo sonrío y volvió a agradecer. Ron que esta vez estaba de un atinado poco usual en él se percató de que eso no era lo único que trajo a su amigo hasta su cama.

--- ¿Sucede algo Harry? Te noto muy raro.---

--- Es solo que…creo haber encontrado al chico que me gusta y…--

---- ¿Y temes que no me guste y que tenga que arrepentirme de lo que redacté en la carta¿Verdad?---Harry no contestó con palabras y ni falta que le hicieron, pues era más que obvio el problema. Ron levantó la vista al cielo en señal de exasperación antes de contestar.

--- ¡Oh vamos Harry¿Ni que te gustara Ya sabes quien como para que te odiara por siempre? Incluso te toleraría a Draco Malfoy como tu novio antes que ponerte en la misma lista negra que a ese idiota ¡Ja, ja, ja! --- el chico no disfrutó mucho su broma porque no tenía quien la festejara con él, lo que le llevó a descubrir el verdadero meollo del asunto.--- ¡No estarás hablando en serio¿O si?--- el silencio de Harry lo dijo todo, dejando en estado de shock al pobre pelirrojo…logrando que solo preguntara una y otra vez…--- ¿Estás seguro?----

-- Si…lo estoy…me gusta…y mucho…me gusta Draco Malfoy…---

Fin del capitulo: 12.

¡¡¡Hola nakamas!!!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero cada vez me quedan más largos y no les veo el fin. Lo que supongo será bueno o malo, eso me lo harán saber por medio de sus correos. Gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un mensaje y a los que no lo hacen también. Ojala les guste y me sigan acompañando en esta emocionante y erótica aventura…bueno, eso espero.Mi correo es: a todos y…¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Eternos y pesados minutos pasaron desde que Harry revelara a Ronald su más grande y terrible secreto…bueno…no era igual a querer tener un romance con Lord Voldemort precisamente, pero con tan solo acordarse de todas las trampas y maldades en las que Draco Malfoy había dejado evidencia de su autoría, para que los castigaran ó en el peor de los casos fueran expulsados del colegio… era suficiente para que el joven Weasley pegara en el cielo un sonoro…

--- ¡¡¡¡ ¿Quueee?!!!!---

Harry de inmediato le tapó la boca, con el fin de acallar las próximas demandas que amenazaban con salir en tropel, apenas quedó en claro que ya no iba a volver a gritar, Harry se le quitó de encima. Ambos escucharon si alguien reclamaba por su escándalo, pero nadie les llamó la atención…así que volvieron al principio…a mirarse por horas en espera de una respuesta…a que solo Ron abriera y cerrara la boca tratando de hablar y de Harry mirándolo con nerviosismo.

Los recuerdos y las palabras se acumulaban en la mente y boca de Weasley, tratando de salir todas en bola, y así formar una gran lista titulada; "Por que esa víbora no es un buen candidato para ser tu novio"…seguida por…"Es mejor uno que tenga el cabello rojo"

…pero… algo le decía que esto no era un simple capricho. Y en realidad, desde que conociera a Harry Potter en su primer año de colegio, nunca le ha parecido un joven voluble, y bien pudo serlo al tener consciencia a los once años, de toda esa fama que viene arrastrando desde el primero de edad, pero no…siempre ha sido tranquilo… y ahora…si realmente está enamorado de ese sujeto…tendrían que irse con cuidado antes de caer en otro de sus engaños, ya que esta vez no se libraría tan fácilmente de Ronald Weasley si intentara con esto burlarse de su hermano…

Extrañado de su propia madurez, Ron levantó la vista hacía su compañero y más tranquilo le preguntó…

--- Y… ¿Por qué crees que te gusta Draco Malfoy?---

A Harry le extraño la forma en que le expusiera semejante pregunta, pero jamás le paso por la mente formulársela a si mismo… ¿Por qué me gusta Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué?... Bueno… Mientras el chico meditaba esto, un suspiro al pensar en el susodicho escapó de sus labios, respondiéndole con este a Ron todas sus dudas y antes de tener que escuchar una tras otra las virtudes y cualidades del tipo ése, en palabras de un tórtolo enamorado, mejor interrumpió.

--- ¡Esta bien… con eso me basta! No tienes que decir más, pero… ¿Crees que éste te corresponda? Por que… para amar se necesita corazón… y… francamente dudo que ése tenga uno…---

Al principio, Harry lo miró extrañado, para después echarse a reír a carcajadas, contagiando a Ron con facilidad. Ambos amigos rieron con ganas tratando de no despertar a nadie, luego de un rato Harry tomó la palabra.

--- ¡Ay Ron! ¿De donde sacaste semejante cursilería? Creí que yo era el romántico y tú me sales con eso…"Para amar se necesita corazón"---

Enjugándose una lágrima, el chico contesto.--- Creo que lo saqué de la revista que estaba leyendo…las letras de estos cuentos se pegan fácilmente…--- concluyó sonriente mostrando el magazín que tenía en la mano--- …pero… ya en serio.--- continuó cambiando el tono de voz.--- ¿Crees que él también sienta lo mismo por ti, ó solo eres tú?---

Por repuesta, Harry sacó de su bolsillo el trozo de pergamino que recibió en pociones, esperando la opinión de éste al terminar de leerlo.

--- ¿Él te lo dio?--- Harry afirmó con la cabeza.---¿Por qué dices que fue él?--- sin más explicaciones ni pausas en su relato, el joven de rebelde cabellera le contó como Draco lo ayudó en clase de pociones y la manera en que encontró el pergamino después de la lección.

Ronald leyó y releyó el pedazo de papel en su mano tantas veces, que parecía querer darle una oportunidad al autor del mensaje, de convencerlo de su sinceridad… era eso ó quería grabarse el verso en la memoria…

Ya llevaba varios minutos en ello, y Harry empezaba a impacientarse, pues deseaba que su compañero al terminar el examen del pergamino, le dijera su respuesta definitiva al problema de "Es ó no es posible que Malfoy me quiera".

--- Y…que dices… ¿Si ó no?---

--- Pues… podría ser…--- tal respuesta no ayudó en nada al pobre enamorado y notando su molestia, Ronald agregó.--- Pero igual, mejor nos vamos con cuidado, primero averigüemos si fue Malfoy quien escribió esta cursilería y con que intenciones lo hizo, después…ya veremos que hacer… mientras tanto, nada de corresponderle ¿Entendido?--- la cara que puso Harry lo dijo todo, ó no quiso ó realmente no entendió a lo que se refería Ron con lo último.

--- ¿A que te refieres?---

--- A que no le respondas tan rápido a sus cumplidos, sigue portándote como siempre y no le busques conversación ó correspondas a su ayuda en pociones…antes debemos saber que se trae entre manos.---

Harry debía admitir que Ron tenía razón, pero a esa edad y con las hormonas tan encendidas…pedirle que esperase era francamente frustrante, y realmente que esperaba que Ronald le dijera…"¡¡ ¿Y que esperas?!! Hazle de todo y luego me cuentas"… claro que no…

No había ninguna duda…debía ser precavido, Draco Malfoy ya le había hecho varias y ésta no seria la joya de su corona.

Dando un suspiro lleno de resignación, afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza su total apoyo al plan de su hermano, y a propósito de eso…Harry se dirigió al pelirrojo con una nueva pregunta relacionada esta vez a ellos.

--- Entonces… ¿No estas disgustado con lo que dije?--- Ronald solo frunció el ceño en señal de duda antes de responder.

--- ¿De que?-

--- De lo que dije…que me gusta Draco Malfoy…después de todas las que nos ha hecho, pensé que estarías disgustado conmigo por elegirlo como novio.---

--- No niego que tienes un gusto en chavos bastante extraño, pero no te voy a correr de casa solo por que no me gusta tu pareja…si ese güero desabrido se gana mi confianza y aprobación, podrá ingresar a la familia Weasley tomado de tu brazo sin que nadie le haga el feo…al menos por mi parte claro, ya que mi madre es todavía mas especial en lo que respecta a las parejas de sus niños.---

El alma de Harry volvió a su cuerpo en paz, después de escuchar lo último, estaba tan contento que se habría incluso, lanzado sobre Ron para llenarlo de besos y abrazos, pero eso sería demasiado y ya era tarde para tantas ñoñerías, así que mejor chocaron los cinco y preguntó para no irse sin duda alguna.

--- Entonces… ¿Todo bien?-

-- Tan bien como siempre.--- contestó el pelirrojo desde su cómodo lugar entre las almohadas.

--- Bien… ¡Buenas noches!---

--- ¡Que descanses! ¡Oye! ¿No quieres una revista para pasar el rato? Son bastante entretenidas, y quien sabe, tal vez aprendas algo.---

--- No gracias…son tan grotescas que me darán pesadillas.---

--- ¡Mmm! Lo que tu necesitas es otro tipo de lectura…--- adoptando un papel más serio.--- debemos hacer algo al respecto.---

--- ¡Sí, sí como quieras! Hasta mañana.--- Ahora sí que se sentía mas aliviado al poner en claro sus sentimientos con respecto al amor y a la familia, hasta ahora todo estaba marchando de maravilla y no quería que se viera afectado por nada ni nadie, pero… ¿Y si no lo hubieran aceptado? Si Ron, Hermione, su padrino y los Weasley lo rechazaran por completo… ¿Qué habría hecho?… ¿Quién saldría perdiendo además de él?... ¿Como era posible que después de obtener una buena noticia, se le vinieran a la cabeza preguntas tan nefastas? Tal parece que no está tranquilo si no se esta preocupando. Al fin el sueño llegó a hacer su trabajo, alejándolo de sus situaciones imaginarias.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban, y después rumbo a la clase de Herbología, Ron y Harry ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido anoche y de las teorías sobre Draco Malfoy a Hermione que no paraba de leer el poema, claro, los puntos de vista de uno eran mas optimistas que los del otro y la chica no dejaba el pergamino en paz.

-¡Oooh por Dios! Es tan lindo…tan romántico…no sabía que Malfoy fuera todo un poeta.---

--- Y yo que supiera escribir…--- Harry y Hermione miraron a Ronald con molestia para después volver a los versos del pequeño papel, cosa que disgustó al chico.--- ¡Hola! ¿Que están ciegos ó que? Eso lo escribió el mismo que nos ha buscado pelea desde el primer año…nos ha insultado y amenazado con los bravucones que trae a su lado… ¿Qué no piensan que algo malo esta tramando?---

--- Creí que le darías una oportunidad, ó eso me pareció ayer en la noche.---

--- No lo niego, pero tampoco me estoy derritiendo y babeando sobre el pergamino solo por que sabe escribir rimado.---

Harry tuvo que aceptar que Ron volvía a tener razón en lo que respecta al tema de la seguridad, a pesar de estar tan a gusto con Hermione hablando del poema, pero en cambio ella, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo…ésta le miraba con molestia y Harry ya veía venir una de sus clásicas peleas.

--- ¿Cómo puedes decir que esto solo está escrito rimado Ronald? ¿Acaso no puedes apreciar el sentimiento con el que plasmaron los pensamientos en este papel?--- Este análisis tan singular del poema por parte de su amiga, le daba ilusiones al joven de cabellera azabache, cosa que no gustó al de cabellos de fuego.

--- Que te moviera el tapete con eso de los campos verdes y los ojos de Harry es muy asunto tuyo, pero no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya gracias a que los durmió con lindas patrañas.---

--- ¿En serio crees que sean patrañas?---

Ya me lo esperaba, pensó Ron, al ver como Harry lo miraba con ojitos de cachorro tras vidriera… daba pena ajena… y precisamente era eso lo que quería evitar alimentándolo con falsas esperanzas.

--- Ya te dije que mientras no sepamos que intenciones trae entre manos, no debemos confiarnos… y que si se lo ganaba, podría entrar a la familia…antes no.---

Harry reconoció el trato que había hecho apenas anoche y se sometió a los términos impuestos por Ron, incluso Hermione accedió, pues le gustó que fuera un protector de sus amigos, pero no que fuera tan insensible a las señales de amor.

Al entrar a clase, cualquier conversación entre los tres amigos se terminó de golpe, ya que se percataron que seguían siendo el blanco de las miradas curiosas de los alumnos, bueno, en realidad, Harry era la mayor atracción de las contemplaciones de los chicos. El profeta no paraba de decir que el ministerio estaba trabajando sobre el problema del joven Potter y que todo marchaba conforme al plan, los estudiantes que habían leído esto, se la pasaban escudriñando cada movimiento que el muchacho realizaba, cada persona con la que conversaba, etc. Para ver que lo escrito en el diario fuera verdad. ¡Era realmente fastidioso!... el chico no podía siquiera reír a carcajadas, sin que todos pensaran que se estaba volviendo loco. Claro… no todas las miradas lo escaneaban, otras lo que en realidad querían era que les obedecieran…como la de Angelina, quien no se detenía de mandar a Harry con cada vistazo que le brindaba, a preguntarle al profesor Englund que le permitiera el viernes para la búsqueda del nuevo guardián de Griffindor.

Esa tarde cuando iban a clase de encantamientos, Harry pudo ver al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras rumbo a la oficina del director. Cansado de las indirectas de la joven Johnson, aprovechó para verlo y pedirle le perdonara el castigo del viernes y lo cambiara para otro día. Al principio pensó que solo perdería su tiempo, incluso que sacaría algún consejo no solicitado, como…

"Es que es por su bien", "Que es mas importante que cualquier juego de Quidditch cumplir con sus obligaciones", pero no, de inmediato le concedió el permiso y que sobre el castigo no se preocupara, que luego hablarían. Y sin perder más tiempo, entró a la oficina del director dejando al chico solo en el pasillo. Parecía tener más prisa en hablar con Dumbledore que con él.

Ya en el gran comedor, Ron y Hermione preferían devorar cada palabra que el joven de esmeralda mirada decía sobre el encuentro con Englund que los maravillosos platillos al frente de ellos dispuestos por los hábiles cocineros del castillo. Al terminar con su relato, Harry engulló un sabroso pedazo de filete y papas en espera de la opinión de sus compañeros.

--- No puedo creerlo, así nada más te perdonó el castigo ¡Que bien! Tuviste suerte.--- dijo Ron para después tomar su copa y brindar al termino de su declaración.

--- ¡Estas loco Ron! ¿Cómo que tuvo suerte? Es muy extraño que te perdonara así como así el castigo… ¿Y dices que luego se fue con Dumbledore?---

--- ¡Sip! ¿Crees que pase algo malo?---

--- No lo sé, pero no creo que sea lo que el profeta dice…que les da terapia a los dos y eso.---

--- Como sea, te libraste del castigo, ya después veremos lo que pasa.---

Harry le dio la razón a su hermano del alma y chocó las copas con él, dejando a una chica exasperada por su liviana preocupación para temas realmente importantes y no para los relacionados con Draco Malfoy.

Una vez más, los Griffindor compartieron el aula con los slytherin, en esta ocasión la clase fue Transformaciones, el hechizo por aprender era para desaparecer objetos y toda la tarde el alumnado se dispuso a practicarlos.

Ahora comprendía por que Englund no quiso hablar del castigo que Harry debía… ¡Ya lo estaba pagando!... ya sea para el enclenque pedagogo ó para cualquiera que tuviera el poder suficiente de manipular su destino… ¿Por qué le pasaba todo lo malo a él? Preguntaba al cielo... Draco Malfoy se veía tan hermoso cuando se concentraba en su trabajo, que prácticamente le robaba toda su atención a él y a otros muchos del salón, pues todo aquel que poseyera un poco de sentido común y compartiera los mismos gustos, posaría sus ojos sobre tan bello ejemplar. Eso también era una distracción, pensaba a cada rato, que otros se le podrían adelantar y cortejar al chico mientras que él se la pasaba esperando que sus amigos le dieran permiso para tener novio. ¡Sí está bien! Lo que sus compañeros hacen es por su bien, eso lo entendía perfectamente, pero era incomodo estar tan cerca de un ángel y mostrarse indiferente… ¿Quién podría ignorar semejante aparición?

De cualquier manera, Harry quería brillar en la clase, si él no podía acercarse al joven, al menos le daría razones para preferirlo por sobre los otros pretendientes, así que se luciría en la lección desapareciendo su caracol por completo. Desgraciadamente tantas cosas en que pensar metidas en la cabeza, no le permitían concentrarse en su labor, consiguiendo solo que el molusco a encantar se viera transparente. Apenado por su pobre esfuerzo, levantó en su mano a la semi-invisible criatura para verle a la luz…y aprovechar para ver de reojo al responsable de sus suspiros.

Cuanta verdad habían en sus pensamientos más funestos, realmente habían otros que trataban de llamar la atención de su ser de luz, y la gran mayoría Slytherin, que le llamaban para que viera sus caracoles en diversas etapas de desaparición. Draco no les negaba su curiosidad, pero tampoco descuidaba al joven de ojos esmeralda, pues también le regaló una sonrisa a su decolorada criatura. Al final de la clase, cuando el salón estaba casi vacío y los libros de Harry ya estaban prácticamente todos dentro de su mochila, una pequeña figurita de papel llegó volando directo a su portafolio en el momento en que acababa de guardar su último manual. Al recibirlo levantó la vista en busca del autor encontrándolo en la puerta, dedicándole un guiñó de ojo y una sonrisa para después retirarse seguido de su acostumbrada comitiva. Todo esto bajo la estricta mirada de Ron y Hermione.

El pobre muchacho no sabía que hacer, si reír y bailar de felicidad ó empezar a sospechar que se traía entre manos los más terribles y crueles castigos adornados con lindos poemas…para Harry esto último sonaba de los más absurdo, pero para sus amigos no, ó al menos eso decían sus caras llenas de incertidumbre. Tal parecía que esta vez no podría leer el pergamino en completa privacidad como lo había hecho con el primero, ya que sus hermanos se instalaron uno de cada lado, listos para leer el mensaje recibido. Resignado, Harry abrió el papel y los tres leyeron este manuscrito…

"Quisiera ser humilde araña que en torno tuyo su hilazón tejiera, y como explorando una montaña se enredase en tu cabellera…

Quisiera ser rayo de sol y luz de luna al esconderse la aurora, para iluminar tu figura sin importarme la hora…

DM

Al terminar de leer lo anterior, los tres amigos guardaron unos segundos de silencio antes de intercambiar sus puntos de vista. Harry y Hermione estaban encantados con las letras plasmadas por lo que a ellos les parecía ser el más sincero de los amantes, pues tan tiernas palabras no podrían ser utilizadas por alguien tan malvado, Ron en cambio era más realista y según él, no estaba influenciado por la cursilería de Hermione ni por el romance como Harry para tomar el asunto con más seriedad.

--- ¡No puedo creer de lo que es capaz de hacer para salirse con la suya! Sea lo que sea que quiera en realidad…---

--- ¡¡No es obvio lo que quiere!! ¡Quiere todo contigo Harry!---

--- ¡¿Tu crees Herm?!---

--- ¡¡Vamos!! No se distraigan con frases ridículas y presten más atención a lo que en realidad esta tramando.---

--- Y según tu ¿Qué es lo que esta planeando?---

--- ¡Lo averiguaré! Ten lo por seguro, ya que ustedes dos no sirven para esto, yo solo me encargaré de sacarle toda la verdad.---

Harry salió del ensueño del pergamino con las últimas palabras que Ron pronunciara, las cuales le preocuparon mucho.

--- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Cómo harás que te diga? ¿Qué quieres preguntarle? ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo? ¿No temes que te hagan algo los sonsos de su escolta?...--- tantas preguntas estaban apunto de revolver la roja cabeza del chico si no le hubiera tapado la boca a su compañero.

--- ¡Espera! Que estás volviéndome loco. Si Malfoy se atreve a lanzarme a sus gorilas por lo que quiero tratar con él, entonces no hace falta más explicaciones ¿No crees?---

Ronald tenía mucha razón, pensaron ambos amigos, aunque le doliera perder la oportunidad con tan hermoso joven, era siempre mas importante su familia que sus sentimiento, pues ahora que por fin tenía a alguien a quien llamar familia, no lo iba a perder solo por los más maravillosos ojos plateados a los que jamás había prestado atención antes. Harry solo contestó con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativa a lo que Ron había preguntado, dejándolo satisfecho.

Las demás clases pasaron sin ninguna otra novedad, excepto el que Harry no le quitara la vista de encima a su hermano, siempre en espera del momento en el que fuera a hablar con Draco, temía que ese encontronazo tan definitivo en la vida amorosa del chico fuera a resultar un completo fracaso, que Ron descubriera una trampa y que solo eso pasara entre Malfoy y él…un triste y cruel juego del gato y el ratón, esperando siempre a que uno cayera en la trampa del otro. Desafortunadamente la reunión entre los jóvenes no se daba por ningún lado, solo aumentando la incertidumbre en el pobre chico.

Esa tarde, después de sus lecciones. Harry y Ron volvieron a practicar para el puesto de guardián que sortearían este viernes, a pesar de los nervios por lo cercano de la fecha, el pelirrojo se veía más animado que antes, ya que solo perdió 4 tiros de los 10 que Harry le lanzó. Platicando de los pases y técnicas más utilizados en los juegos, los jóvenes fueron pasando por pasillos llenos de alboroto y conmoción ocasionada por los cuadros y armaduras que se negaban a ser limpiados por Filch.

--- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?---

--- ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas? Es por la llegada de las escuelas a finales del mes, tengo entendido que los prefectos les serviremos de nanas y guías a la vez.---

--- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estarán con ellos todo el día? ¿A que hora nos veremos?---

--- ¡Todo el día! Ni creas que te salvaras de acompañarnos.---

--- ¿Y para que me quieren en medio? Yo no quiero ser guía de nadie, ni tengo la obligación.---

--- ¡Ja! Pues tienes que…por solidaridad y por que no te vas a quedar solo en el colegio con lo que esta pasando, no vayas a meterte en líos y luego quien te saca de ellos.---

--- ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a meter en problemas a la primera de cambios?---

--- Nunca se sabe, ya ves, tienes fama de ello.--- A la risotada que soltó Ronald después de su declaración, solo recibió como respuesta un buen golpe en el hombro.--- ¡Auuchh!---

--- Y ¿Cuándo llegaran los invitados? ¿Qué día exactamente?---

--- No lo sé.--- contesto mientras sobaba su hombro.--- Creo que el 28 ó 29 ¿Por qué, te interesa?---

--- No lo sé…es solo curiosidad.---

Al llegar a la sala común, la encontraron abarrotada de gente, toda concentrada en el rincón donde los gemelos Weasley daban una demostración de sus productos mas recientes, golosinas sangra-narices, galletas de canario, goma de furúnculos y demás rarezas, todas eran bien recibidas por el público con gran alegría en un mar de ovaciones. Mientras Hermione los miraba disgustada desde su butaca cerca de la chimenea. A sabiendas de lo que seguro sería el tema de discusión con su compañera, mejor la dejaron sola y pasaron de largo rumbo a la habitación, con el pretexto de guardar sus escobas y asearse, así lograron zafarse de la molesta chica y llegar a salvo a la recámara. Al entrar, Harry se percató de la presencia de una lechuza negra que estaba parada en el umbral de la ventana en espera de Ron, al verlo llegar a su cama, le bella ave emprendió el vuelo hacia él y le dejó un paquete en su cama, para después exigir el pago de su esfuerzo.

--- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es de tu casa?---

--- Claro que no, esto es un regalito de mi para ti…eehh…--- apenado después de contar unas monedas en la palma de su mano, Ron se dirigió a Harry.--- Eehh… ¿Tienes 5 sickles? No…me…---

Sin esperar explicación, misma que no necesitaba, Harry le lanzó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra, con varias monedas de diferente valor dentro. Al sacar lo necesario y pagar a la mensajera, ésta se retiró satisfecha dejándolos completamente solos. Ronald cerró el portamonedas y se lo devolvió a su dueño.

--- No te conocía esa bolsa ¿De donde la sacaste?---

--- Sirius me la entregó, para que gastara en el colegio.--- al recibir la bolsa la guardo en el baúl de sus cosas.--- Aquí la dejó por si necesitas algo.---

--- ¡No gracias, como crees! Solo fue por esta vez.---

--- ¿Qué compraste?---

--- ¡Ya veras! Ven.---

Lleno de curiosidad, Harry se acercó a su amigo y prestó atención al contenido del paquete, sonriente y desesperado, Ron sacó los envoltorios y mostró su tesoro a su compañero.

--- ¡¡Revistas!! ¡¿Más revistas del Magic Girl?! ¿Esa es la sorpresa?---

--- ¡¡Oh, pero esto no es todo!!--- al terminar de sacar de la caja tres tomos nuevos de la revista, sacó de inmediato tres ejemplares de la popular edición hermana de Magic Girls, Magic Boys, una publicación totalmente gay,fotos, artículos y consejos totalmente dirigidos a un público masculino, con modelos de diferentes edades y nacionalidades. Al despojarlas del paquete en el que venían, Ron las entregó a un sorprendido y sonrojado muchacho que las sostenía en sus manos en completo estado de shock.

--- Pe…pero… ¿De donde sacaste esto? ¿Cuándo las pediste?--- contento con la reacción de Harry, Ron contestó orgulloso.

--- Apenas anoche, no es difícil si tus hermanos están suscritos, solo tocas con la varita las portadas que te interesan del catalogo del final de paginas y listo. Al principio de la hoja hay un espacio para que escribas el numero de socio y así saben a quien entregar.---

--- Pero ¿No era para que les llegara el pedido a tus hermanos?---

--- A eso me refiero con la fortuna de que ellos estuvieran como socios, supe como lo hicieron y ¡voilá! Me inscribí ¿Qué te parece?-

--- ¡¡Fantástico!! ¿Cómo es que llegan tan rápido?---

--- No lo sé…debe ser magia ¿No crees?--- los dos amigos soltaron la carcajada a este comentario y empezaron a explorar las nuevas revistas, Harry estaba muy contento con el presente de su hermano ya que estos magazines seguro le despejarían varias dudas, Ron dejó de lado sus propias revistas para curiosear las de Magic Boys, pues nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los artículos de la revista no se diferenciaban mucho de las publicaciones para heterosexuales cuando trataban temas como el amor y la búsqueda de la pareja ideal, pero cuando hablaban sobre las posiciones más recomendables para la penetración y sobre los términos "Activo, pasivo é Inter" en las relaciones sexuales ya era otra cosa. Los chicos se miraban de vez en cuando, cada vez que echaban un vistazo al glosario dentro de la revista. ¿El tamaño y la forma importan en el sexo? ¡Averígualo!, cuento erótico "una tarde de castigo con el profesor" y "sé gentil conmigo, soy virgen" todo lo que debes saber para que tu primera vez sea mágica…

Las miradas de los chicos chocaron una vez más al terminar de leer, mientras que los varones en las fotografías no paraban de invitarlos a entrar a explorar la revista, curiosos los dos amigos, empezaron a revisar las hojas del magazín en busca de algo interesante que ver, y como si un genio mágico les concediera su deseo, se encontraron con una escena de los mas fuerte para el pobre pelirrojo y de lo mas hermoso para el joven Harry.

La escena era parte del cuento "Una tarde de castigo con el profesor" en las hojas centrales de la publicación, un chico de unos 19 años de edad, era despojado de su uniforme escolar por su maestro de 40 años, la camisa blanca del chico estaba totalmente abierta mostrando sus dulces pezones, mientras que su atrevido instructor dejaba caer su pantalón escolar suavemente, luego le tomó de las caderas y deslizó su prenda intima por sus largas piernas a la vez que le acariciaba con impudicia. El protagonista del cuento no estaba ahí contra su voluntad, claramente estaba disfrutando de los mimos de su maestro y de los besos profundos que éste le prodigaba. Después, las manos del hombre, grandes y fuertes a diferencia de su presa, se encaminaron por su cuerpo a la parte mas intima del chico, entregando a su frágil y virginal pene, las caricias mas vigorosas y audaces que los muchachos hubieran siquiera imaginado existieran, preguntándose incluso, si valdría la pena iniciar tu vida sexual con alguien mayor. Pero la fantasía pronto se volvió pesadilla para uno de los buenos é inexpertos camaradas.

La excitación en los amantes era más que evidente para todo el que estuviera presente, en el momento en que menos lo esperaban, el maestro del chico ya había sacado su miembro y lo restregaba amenazante entre los glúteos del niño. Luego lo sostuvo entre sus propias manos y empezó a colocarlo justo en medio de las nalgas, para después introducirlo con una mezcla de cuidado y fuerza nunca antes vista por los jóvenes mirones. Las imágenes eran tan claras y las posturas tan explicitas, que la penetración del estudiante por su profesor se vio tan nítidamente que los dejó con la boca abierta, bueno, al menos a Harry ya que Ron pegó un grito de terror y saltó varios pasos atrás de la revista en busca de un lugar seguro.

--- ¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡¡ ¿Viste lo que ése le hizo a ese pobre chico?!! ¡¡Fue horrible!! ¡¡ ¿Y a ti te gusta eso?!!---

Si Ron hubiera querido fingir tal reacción, no le hubiera salido tan divertida. Harry estaba que se partía de la risa de solo verlo arrinconado salvaguardando su trasero del horrible y lujurioso profesor.

--- ¡Dime que no vas a dejar que te hagan eso! ¿Verdad que tu vas a ir arriba?---

--- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! No lo sé…--- después de ver el tamaño de los ojos de Ron al escuchar semejante respuesta, Harry se corrigió mientras reía.--- ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! ¡Claro que iré arriba no te preocupes!---

Ronald no estaba del todo satisfecho con la contestación, pero no quiso indagar mas y prefirieron cambiar de hoja en busca de algo mas tranquilo. Leyeron varios de los artículos, para después irse a bañar antes de que Hermione subiera a buscarlos.

Ya dentro, mientras se enjuagaban el cabello, Ron preguntó a Harry algo que le venía molestando desde que leyeron el magazín.

--- Oye Harry… ¿Crees que lo tengo grande? Creo que se me tuerce a la derecha.---

Por fin llegó el tan esperado y aterrador viernes, la clase que Trelawney dio ese día fue muy interesante, hablaron del tarot y sus diversas formas de interpretar las imágenes según la forma en que se colocan en la lectura. Harry pensó que esa podría ser una buena manera de saber que intenciones tenía Draco para con él, así que se esforzaría en aprenderlo bien.

Luego, a las 5: 00 se reunió el equipo de Griffindor para recibir un intenso discurso por parte de su nueva capitana, ninguno de los miembros extrañaba a Oliver gracias a Angelina, pues sus discursos no le pedían nada al ex-capitán. A las 5: 30 en punto se vio la elección de los aspirantes a guardián, muchos chicos y chicas de diversas estaturas, estaban listos para demostrar sus habilidades sobre la escoba, en busca del puesto, pero el ganador del mismo fue Ron Weasley, gracias a su gran linaje de jugadores de Quidditch que hay en su familia y por que de todos fue el mejor a pesar de algunos errores cometidos por los nervios, mismos que Angelina le pidió a Harry y a los gemelos le ayudaran a corregir por que aún estaba muy verde. Esa noche los hermanos se fueron tarde a dormir después de la celebración, ya que mañana era sábado y no habría problema para levantarse.

Ya vestido con pijama, Harry se metió a la cama en compañía de sus nuevas revistas Magic Boys. Gracias a la seguridad brindada por las cortinas recorridas, el chico pudo apreciar con más tranquilidad las publicaciones. En verdad se podía aprender mucho con las fotos y los artículos, solo así fue entendiendo todo sobre los términos "Activo, pasivo é Inter" Y los hechizos más útiles cuando quieres un poco de privacidad, ya sea solo ó acompañado, en uno de los temas del magazín enseñaron el hechizo de impasibilidad "Insonoro" que permitía a quien lo usara, una hora de total aislamiento del mundo entero, nadie podría escuchar lo que pasara en la habitación donde realizaran el conjuro, permitiendo disfrutar de su pareja con toda tranquilidad, y después de jugar junto a tu ser querido, lo mejor para no dejar evidencia de tus encuentros amorosos es el embrujo "Fregotego" un excelente aliado cuando se trata de diversión. De inmediato Harry decidió poner ambos en práctica.

Antes que nada, comprobó que sus compañeros de habitación estuvieran ya dormidos, para que ninguno le viniera a abrir las cortinas con cualquier pretexto y le descubriera con las manos…no precisamente en la masa.

Visto que todos dormían apaciblemente, cerro bien el dosel de la cama y con un movimiento de varita recitó el embrujo "Insonoro" esperando un par de segundos para comprobar si realmente funciono. En voz alta, llamó a Ron para que viniera hasta su lecho, pero nadie le contesto, ni su amigo, ni sus compañeros de habitación, nadie, una vez mas llamó al joven Weasley con todas sus fuerzas y no recibió ninguna crítica al respecto, después programó el reloj para que sonara 5 minutos antes de la hora marcada como plazo por el embrujo, la varita la guardó bajo su almohada para utilizarla al final de su aventura erótica. Ya todo estaba listo para disfrutar de las miles de fantasías que surgían en su cabeza.

Harry se bajó el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior a la mitad de sus muslos, liberando su joven e impaciente miembro de su prisión de algodón, pues ya estaba muy excitado por la espera. Con ímpetu y agilidad, gracias a la lubricación natural de su cuerpo, Harry empezó a deslizar sus manos por su firme pene para llegar a los testículos y a cada rincón de su entrepierna, los jadeos y algunos suaves quejidos recibieron a las caricias y a las imágenes que se representaban en su cabeza, donde Draco y él eran los actores principales del momento.

Ya no era él quien proporcionaba placer a su miembro…era Malfoy. Ya no se encontraba solo en la cama…el ángel de ojos plateados estaba acompañándolo en su aventura…era su cómplice en la fantasía. Draco masturbaba con ambas manos y tocaba con su lengua la punta del pene de Harry, saboreando su lubricación a la vez que le sonreía sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, también acariciaba y lamía sus testículos bañándolos en saliva, con un poco de dificultad, el rubio amante logró introducir todo el miembro en su boca, consiguiendo así que Harry se estremeciera de placer. Los movimientos de entrada y salida que Draco realizaba con el falo del joven provocaron que éste dejara escapar su blanca semilla, bañando a la vez la cavidad bucal del rubio Slytherin. Era un sueño… era un sueño sí, pero para Harry todo se veía muy real, Draco degustaba su semen como si se tratara de un gatito muy mimado tomando su leche. ¡Era realmente hermoso! ¡Y de lo más delicioso! Ver como Malfoy la bebía directamente de su pene…como si estuviera hambriento, deseoso de volver a probarla una vez más…y claro que Harry quería complacerlo, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que su ser de luz se entristeciera por no obtener lo que quería, y gracias a su juventud, una segunda descarga no se hizo esperar, dejando satisfechos a ambos amantes. Estaban felices, los dos sonreían y se miraban orgullosos de lo antes entregado. Un último beso antes de despedirse, Harry quería probar el néctar de sus labios antes de despertar de su sueño, pero la alarma de su reloj dicto lo contrarío y escandalosa avisó que faltaban 5 minutos para que el encantamiento terminara por completo. Disgustado y resignado a la vez, tomó la varita y recito el hechizo "Fregotego" para eliminar toda evidencia de su aventura, quedando su cuerpo como si acabara de salir de bañar y sus prendas totalmente limpias en caso de que alguna marca quedaran en ellas. Ya aseado, Harry se quedó con el pantalón aún abajo, acariciando con calma su miembro, la fantasía le había parecido tan real…tan maravillosa, que no podía esperar a que se volviera realidad, pues esperaba que se realizara su deseo de entablar una relación formal con el dueño de su corazón.

Esa noche, gracias al ensueño vivido apenas unos minutos antes, Harry no tardó en dormir profundamente, con un sueño tranquilo al principio y después desconcertante. Visitaba un bosque en completa oscuridad… buscaba con desesperación una pequeña luz al final del mismo, mientras unas niñas lloraban en el fondo sin que el chico las pudiera ver con claridad. De alguna manera sabía que tomando la luz, el llanto acabaría y la oscuridad del lugar se esfumaría por completo, pero sus pasos eran tan lentos y pesados…y las sombras salían a su encuentro para capturarlo y arrastrarlo al infierno, que prácticamente lo tenían rodeado. El despertar se dio lleno de angustia y buscando lo que sea que le ayudase a ubicar su posición, la cara de su amigo Ron de ahí en adelante era lo que le devolvía a la realidad.

Luego llegaron el sábado y el domingo, donde los chicos trataron de adelantar sus tareas escolares, pues la pila de trabajo había crecido tanto que amenazaba con caerles encima y sepultarlos, cosa que les hubiera convenido, pues apenas acababan algo, cuando ya tenían otro trabajo pendiente, si no fuera por la pluma avuela pluma de Sirius, la carga de labores los tendría al borde de la locura. Y para coronar su tragedia, el lunes temprano la maestra Mcgonagall llamó a los prefectos del colegio para una reunión con motivo de la próxima llegada de las escuelas de la vieja técnica. Ron y Hermione dejaron a Harry junto al resto de los Weasley en la sala común, para que no se metiera en líos estando solo.

Mientras esperaban los prefectos de las cuatro casas en el salón de transformaciones a la profesora Mcgonagall, Ron ponía al tanto a Hermione sobre el despertar tan violento de Harry.

--- Estaba tan pálido como la cera y respiraba tan rápido que creí que le daría un ataque…le pregunté lo que había pasado y me dijo que no era nada, ya lo conoces, pero temo que sea…ya sabes…--- Ron no se atrevía a mencionar al señor tenebroso, como si así lograra que no se tratara de él, Hermione por su lado, no temía tanto mencionarlo como a su amigo.

--- Debemos hablar con él esta misma noche, y si no quiere hacerlo entonces escribiré a Sirius…a ver con quien prefiere sincerarse.--

--- ¡Buenas tardes prefectos!---

--- ¡Buenas tardes profesora Mcgonagall!--- La conversación entre los amigos se tuvo que interrumpir por la llegada de la maestra y por que cierto Slytherin no perdía detalle de los Griffindor, al parecer en busca de una explicación a la cansada imagen del chico de gafas.

Al terminar de instalarse en su escritorio, la maestra llamó la atención de los jóvenes para iniciar la junta.

--- Bien, como todos saben, este año Hogwarts volverá a ser anfitrión de cuatro colegios, con el fin de ampliar los conocimientos entre los diferentes estilos del aprendizaje de la magia.--- los jóvenes prefectos comentaban animados entre ellos las palabras de la subdirectora, excepto Ron y Hermione que no creían en eso de ampliar conocimientos.--- Nos visitaran de la llamada vieja técnica -Continuó la maestra- las escuelas Pentágono, la Academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas, el colegio Camellot para magos y la facultad Abracadabra, los representantes de dichas instituciones vendrán acompañados de algunos alumnos y es ahí donde ustedes tendrán gran participación. Como prefectos de Hogwarts, su obligación será guiarlos por el castillo y ayudar a que su estancia sea de lo más memorable… ¿Eh? ¿Si señorita Granger?---

Hermione como siempre era la que iniciaba las rondas de preguntas en las clases ó juntas de prefectos, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

--- Disculpe profesora Mcgonagall… ¿A que se refiere con eso de ampliar conocimientos y la vieja técnica, acaso no es todo lo mismo?---

--- No señorita Granger, no todas las escuelas son iguales, hay quienes practican la magia con métodos mas modernos, menos restringidos como en Hogwarts y en muchas otras escuelas, hoy en día no se les impiden a las estudiantes el uso de varitas y a los alumnos el portar escobas, por mencionar un ejemplo de muchos que pronto descubrirán en las clases que nuestros invitados impartirán para ustedes.---

--- ¿Pero por que harían eso?--- Cuestionó el joven Mcmillan, a lo que Mcgonagall continuó con su explicación.

--- Por que creen que solo los magos son dignos de portar una varita ó un báculo como instrumento para la magia y que volar en escobas es tan insignificante que se lo dejan a las brujas…--- Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar entre los chicos ante tal explicación, en especial entre las niñas. Que no paraban de reclamar como si la maestra lo hubiera ideado ella sola.

--- ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Sexista!---

--- Si, lo sé, lo sé…pero aun se basan en las épocas antiguas, cuando el mago Merlín vivía entre los caballeros y aldeanos y era de conocimiento público sus grandes poderes, gozaba de la admiración y confianza de nobles y plebeyos. Mientras que Morgana, su gran enemiga era etiquetada como una pobre envidiosa. Hasta que, con el paso del tiempo y un sin fin de factores sociales, las personas se dividieron en magos y muggles, las viejas escuelas tratan de mantener esos viejos tiempos adaptándolos a los tiempos actuales, no hacen del conocimiento público su existencia, pero viven cerca de las ciudades, incluso algunos muggles trabajan con ellos. Ninguno de los alumnos utiliza varita mágica para estudiar, solo los magos usan báculos y cuando son mayores de edad logran obtener uno propio, solo claro si fueron excelentes estudiantes, las brujas no utilizan mas que sus manos para realizar sus hechizos y vuelan en escoba y ambos grupos estudian por separado hasta su mayoría de edad, cuando asisten a una facultad.---

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos con lo que escucharon y el intercambio de opiniones no paraba entre ellos. Palabras como; anticuados, discriminación y obsoletos se escuchaban por todo el salón, hasta que la maestra volvió a llamarlos al orden.

--- ¡Tranquilos todos! No quiero que empiecen a faltarles al respeto solo por que no están de acuerdo con los métodos que ellos practican ¡Tolerancia y respeto ante todo! No quiero que se marchen de nuestro colegio con una mala impresión. Ahora volvamos al tema principal. Los estudiantes que acompañarán a los directores de cada colegio se hospedarán en las diferentes casas y los acompañarán a sus clases para que conozcan una técnica diferente.---

--- ¿Estarán con nosotros todo el día?--- Malfoy tocó un punto que la mayoría quería tratar, pues les parecía entre divertido y molesto estar juntos siempre.

--- No siempre sr. Malfoy, ya que sus propios maestros les impartirán clases por separado.---

--- ¿Qué tipo de materias llevan ellos? ¿Son iguales a las nuestras?---

--- No del todo señorita Abbott, sus estudios son muy limitados, no llevan algunas materias como cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Adivinación, aritmancia, runas antiguas y defensa contra las artes oscuras.---

--- Ni nosotros.--- los demás prefectos rieron con ganas con el comentario de Ron, a lo que después la maestra volvió a llamar la atención del estudiantado.

--- ¡Muy simpático sr. Weasley! Espero que sea tan agradable con nuestros invitados como lo es ahora.--- Ronald solo sonrió apenado y se encogió en su lugar.

--- Bueno veamos…según la lista que nos enviaron, solo tres escuelas vendrán acompañados por alumnos, por lo que solo necesitamos de Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff…Slytherin…no por que no hospeden a alguien significa que se salvaron, apoyarán a sus colegas en lo que necesiten ¿Entendido?---

--- ¡Claro maestra!--- fue raro, pero ninguno de los presentes creyó en la palabra de los chicos y mucho menos en las picaras y descaradas sonrisas de sus labios…ni la misma maestra, pero ella sabía como hacerlos obedecer y por ello no se inmutó.

--- En fin, los cuartos para los huéspedes se instalarán en las mismas casas sin que nadie sea molestado, así que no tendrán problemas con el resto del estudiantado. Ravenclaw, ustedes recibirán al colegio Pentágono con una sola estudiante.--- Los alumnos asintieron respetuosamente y comentaron el hecho con los mas cercanos.

--- Hufflepuff, ustedes recibirán a tres alumnos del colegio Camellot para magos.--- Los prefectos de dicha casa no pudieron evitar sorprenderse con el numero de invitados, ya que era mas elevado que el de Ravenclaw, pero igual no pusieron objeción alguna y acataron ordenes…ahora venía lo bueno…

--- Gryffindor, ustedes recibirán a la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas, tendrán a siete alumnas con ustedes.---

--- ¡¡¡ ¿Quueee?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Siete?!!!---

Nadie en el salón esperaba que Ron y Hermione sufrieran tal reacción al escuchar el numero de invitadas…bueno…tampoco esperaban que fueran tantas, los compañeros los miraron con pena y a la vez con burla, pues les esperaba mucho trabajo, la maestra calló a los presentes con una mirada y se dirigió a nuestros amigos en busca de alguna explicación.

--- ¿Hay algún problema prefectos?---

--- Si…es que son much… ¡Auch!

--- ¡No profesora! Ninguno ¿Verdad Ron?--- Ronald se sobaba el brazo del pellizco dado por Hermione antes de contestar.

--- Sí, sí…ningún problema…ninguno…--- sin quitarles su mirada más severa a los prefectos de Gryffindor, Minerva Mcgonagall continuo hablando.

--- Sé que es un numero mayor al de sus compañeros y como jefa de su casa, se que harán un buen trabajo con las chicas, además es una buena oportunidad para que Slytherin y Gryffindor trabajen juntos. El sr. Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson les ayudarán con las invitadas cada vez que estén libres de alguna actividad…y pobres de ustedes si no lo hacen…--- Terminó la frase mirando directamente a los jóvenes, el aviso tuvo que ser necesario, ya que los muchachos apenas salieron de su asombro ante la tarea compartida, que ya pensaban ignorar las siguientes indicaciones, y como toda advertencia siempre termina con el profesor Snape, los chicos mejor acataron órdenes a regañadientes. Un poco mas satisfecha, la maestra de transformaciones dio por finalizada la junta con estas últimas indicaciones.

--- Sus actividades para con los invitados iniciarán al terminar la cena de bienvenida, estos estarán sentados en la misma mesa que ustedes, así que no tendrán problemas para encontrarlos, ¿Tienen alguna duda?--- Ninguno de los chicos formulo alguna.--- Bien, pueden retirarse y gracias por su colaboración.---

Los prefectos de las otras casas empezaron a retirarse del salón de transformaciones, no sin antes darles su mas sentido pésame a los chicos de Gryffindor, tanto por la excesiva cantidad de invitados, como por la obligada cooperación con los Slytherin, aún que algunos esperaban que esto se pusiera interesante, ya que los mas grandes enemigos del colegio Hogwarts trabajarían juntos y seguro no tardarían mucho en reñirse.

--- ¡No durarán ni una semana sin pelearse!-

-- ¡No durarán ni un día!-

-- ¡Pobres de esas chicas!—

- ¡Estarán en medio de la matanza!--- estos comentarios y mas se escuchaban entre los chicos que se retiraban, además de unas cuantas risas. Al final, los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se quedaron para…según la maestra…"Ponerse de acuerdo."

--- ¡Esto es simple!--- Indicó Malfoy a nuestros amigos.--- Ustedes les dan la bienvenida, las llevan por el castillo, a las clases y todas esas tonterías… y a nosotros no nos molestan en lo más mínimo ¿De acuerdo?...Bien…--- Draco y Pansy ya se retiraban, cuando Ron y Hermione les cortaron el paso.

--- ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que no trabajaran con nosotros Malfoy!---

--- ¡Tienen las mismas obligaciones para con esas chicas como nosotros, así que tendrán que ayudar si no quieren que el profesor Snape les llame la atención!---

--- Dudo en verdad que se moleste con nosotros por no ayudar a esas retrasadas, pero igual ve a decirle si te atreves…Granger…--- Pansy y Draco sonrieron victoriosos al ver como la chica no agregaba mas a la discusión, y satisfechos se retiraban cuando una vez mas Ron les bloqueó el camino.

--- ¡Todavía no terminamos de hablar! Hay otro asunto que debemos tratar antes de irnos.--- Hermione miró nerviosa a su compañero, imaginándose el tema del que quería tratar.

--- ¿Qué diablos quieres Weasley?---

--- Es privado…--- agregó Ron mirando a Pansy, pues se sentía amable a pesar de encontrarse frente al chico que mas le disgustaba en el mundo, y no quería delatarlo en caso de que ésta no estuviera al tanto de los poemas, pero el rubio Slytherin se lo ponía difícil.

--- Si acaso quieres declararme tu amor Weasley, olvídalo, a mí no me atraen los pobres diablos como tu.--- Pansy fue la primera en soltar la carcajada con las palabras de su compañero, a lo que les añadió de su cosecha.

--- Y lo mismo va para ti Granger.---

Ambos amigos se miraban uno al otro con ganas de romperles los dientes a patadas ó con algún embrujo fuerte, pero era por Harry que contenían sus deseos y trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz…al menos por unos minutos más.

--- ¡¡ Ya déjate de tantas estupideces y dime!! ¡¡¿Que diablos te traes con Harry?!!---

Imaginando a lo que se refería, Draco se mostró intranquilo, y de inmediato buscó la manera de acabar pronto con la incomoda conversación.

--- No sé de que me estas hablando.---

--- ¡Ah! No sabes…ó no quieres hablar acompañado…--- mirando insinuante a Pansy quien de inmediato entró en la conversación.

--- ¡No hay nada sobre Draco de lo que yo no este enterada! Así que puedes hablar en mi presencia de cualquier tema.--- visto que Malfoy no mostraba intenciones de revelar algo acerca de sus planes y que no corría a Pansy para hacerlo, Ron habló de lleno y ya sin importarle nada más.

--- OK…no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, pues te refrescaré la memoria.--- y tomando de sorpresa a propios y extraños, Ron tomó por la camisa al chico de ojos platinados y lo arrinconó en la pared con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, sacudiéndolo y golpeándolo contra el muro.--- ¡No vuelvas a mandarle mensajes ni le dirijas la mirada a Harry en las clases o en cualquier otro lugar del castillo, si no quieres vértelas conmigo!…---

Todos los presentes miraban al pelirrojo con gran sorpresa y terror a la vez, pues ninguno se esperaba tal reacción. Pansy fue la primera en hablar, y a la vez, fue a quitarle el Gryffindor de encima a Draco.

--- ¡¡¿Estás loco ó Qué te pasa?!! Si quieres pelear por el amor de Potter hazlo como todo un mago y no como un muggle… ¡Déjalo en paz!--- gracias a la intromisión de la chica, fue como Draco se libró de las garras del joven Weasley, pero no por ello Ron dejo de cantarle las diez.

--- ¡¡Él es mi hermano, no mi novio!! Y no voy a permitir que lo molestes como lo haz hecho desde primer año…no te le acerques ni le dirijas la palabra si no quieres problemas conmigo--- sin dejar de arreglarse el cabello y la ropa por la sacudida anterior, el rubio Slytherin contestó.

--- Aquellas fueron niñerías…no es para que te pongas tan violento, además…quien debe decidir si me le acerco ó entablamos un dialogo es Harry ¿No crees…ó acaso necesita permiso para salir a jugar?--- La voz insinuante que usara el joven Slytherin en la pregunta, obligo a Hermione la formular todas sus dudas de inmediato.

--- Así que… ¿No niegas el haber mandado los poemas a Harry, y el haberle ayudado en clases?---

--- ¿Y por que habría de negarlo? ¿Acaso Draco no es libre de prestar atención a quien se le venga en gana?--- Pansy los miraba con la altanería que a muchos Slytherin caracterizaba, dejando a nuestros amigos aún más confundidos de lo que estaban, pues no parecía que estuvieran bromeando.

--- ¿Pero que no se odiaban a muerte?... ¿Qué no has buscado meterlo en problemas ó sacarlo de la escuela desde los once años? ¿Por qué ahora quieres otra cosa? ¿Por qué ahora?--- Hermione miró a la pareja de la casa de las serpientes, a lo igual que Ron, sin siquiera parpadear para no perderse alguna señal de complicidad entre los dos amigos, pero nada se dijeron entre susurros, ni con guiños de ojos. Por el contrario, Draco tomó la palabra en completa seriedad y sinceridad.

--- Algunos maduramos más rápido que otros y dejamos los juegos para niños en el pasado…pero ustedes… por lo que veo…aún siguen cuidándose de travesuras imaginarias, ya que no dejan de buscar señales de alguna conspiración entre Pansy y yo.---

--- ¡¿Travesuras?! ¿Te atreves a llamarnos inmaduros después de todas las artimañas que nos has hecho desde primer año para meternos en problemas? ¿Qué esperabas…que te tratáramos como a otro conocido más?---

--- ¿Sería muy difícil que fuera así desde ahora?--- una vez más los dos Gryffindor se quedaron callados ante la firme figura de Malfoy y no supieron como contestar, al menos por un par de segundos, pues Ron fue quien continuó cuestionando la sinceridad del rubio.

--- ¿No será acaso que este es un nuevo plan para arrastrar a Harry a alguna trampa de los mortifagos? Ya que tu padre esta aún metido en ello, no me extrañaría que así probaras tu lealtad al grupo o que fuera tu iniciación a éste.---

Ambos jóvenes de túnicas negras y verdes se miraron fastidiados, para luego dirigir la vista a los de rojo y negro.

--- Que un miembro de la familia esté en los mortifagos, no significa que los demás lo estén también.--- el punto tocado por la chica tenía toda la razón, pero las palabras de Draco fueron las que realmente les puso los cabellos de punta a nuestros amigos.

--- Ahí tienes por ejemplo al sr. Crouch y a Sirius Black… en ambas familias han tenido miembros en las filas de los mortifagos y aún así no todos en la casa estaban con el Sr. Tenebroso ¿Verdad?---

--- Pero… creí que tu familia estaba totalmente de su lado…además ¿Qué sabes tú de los Black?---

--- Somos parientes… no tan lejanos como algunos quisieran…y sobre el señor tenebroso…mi padre es el más involucrado…mi madre por otra parte no quiere verse envuelta en nada de eso…pero ya estuvo bien de tantas preguntas sobre nuestra persona, ahora es nuestro turno, respondan, ¿Cuál de los dos es pareja de Potter? ---

Hermione y Ron se miraron por unos instantes antes de contestar, ya que aún estaban digiriendo la transformación de Draco y Pansy. Si los Slytherin cambian de piel como las serpientes ¿Esta será su metamorfosis?, ambos no sabían si confiar o no después de lo que ellos confesaron, pero lo justo era al menos aclarar algunos puntos, y con este pensamiento, Hermione fue la que habló.

--- Ninguno de los dos somos, ni hemos sido, pareja de Harry… somos como hermanos, nada más.---

--- ¿En ninguno de los años anteriores?---

--- No… ¿Por qué?--- Draco se sonrío con picardía y miró divertido a su compañera, quien al parecer sabía de ante mano el motivo de su alegría.

--- Significa entonces que todas mis travesuras fueron en vano…---

--- ¿Fueron en vano? ¿Qué significa, fueron en vano?--- Entendiendo un poco lo que quería decir, Hermione cuestiono a Draco.

--- ¿Acaso todas las trampas y groserías que nos hacías, era por que creías que Harry era novio de alguno de los dos?--- ambos Slytherin se miraron en complicidad y rieron al encogerse de hombros y solo decir como respuesta.

--- ¡Ups!---

Los leones los miraban sin saber si saltarles encima o echarse a reír con ellos a carcajadas…o al menos Hermione se sentía así, Ron por su parte tenía la cara totalmente roja y varias venitas palpitando por su frente a punto de estallar, los dientes apretados y los puños aún más, listo para brincarles y atacarles a mordidas en cualquier momento.

--- ¡¡ ¿Ups?!! ¡¡ ¿Solo eso tienen que decir?!! ¡¡ ¿Ups?!! ¡¡¡Están locos!!!--- Y sin avisar, salto sobre los Slytherin sin importarle nada ni nadie, estos al verse amenazados salieron en diversas direcciones para eludir los ataques del pelirrojo, pero como era obvio, Ron se concentró en Draco dejando a Pansy para el final, correteando al rubio por toda el aula, entre los pupitres y el escritorio de la maestra, gritando amenazas contra Malfoy y este justificando sus acciones anteriores.

--- ¡¡Casi nos expulsan!!---

--- ¡¡Harry tuvo la culpa!! ¡¡Te prefirió a ti que a mí en primer año!!---

--- ¡¡ ¿Y solo por eso?!!---

--- ¡¡ ¿Se te hace poco?!! ¡¡A mi nadie me deja de lado!!---

--- ¡¡ ¿Y por eso nos acosaste por cuatro años?!!---

--- ¡¡ Soy muy persistente!!---

Si alguna duda quedaba en la mente de la joven Gryffindor, la escena que estaba presenciando le restaba todas las inseguridades que aún pudiera albergar, ¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy jugara con Ronald Weasley sin decirse alguna grosería ó con intenciones de lastimar uno al otro? Bueno, lo que estaba pasando en ese momento no contaba. Al final cada una de las chicas tomó a su compañero y lo obligó a salir con rumbo a sus respectivas casas…no sin antes de que Draco hablara unas palabras con Hermione y Ron antes de marcharse.

--- Bueno…en vista de que se arreglaron los mal entendidos entre nosotros…---

--- ¡¿Cuáles si todavía tenemos mucho de que hablar?!---

--- Solo me resta decirles que… lamento haberles dicho tantas groserías desde hace cuatro años, pero estaba un poco molesto con Harry… ¡Lo siento y espero me disculpen!--- Ron calló su perorata al escuchar la disculpa, y como su compañera, solo sonrieron y se dieron la mano con los antiguos enemigos en señal de un nuevo inicio…tanto amistoso como amoroso.

Al llegar a la sala común, se encontraron con Harry y el resto de los hermanos de Ron, jugando con las cartas explosivas marca Weasley, que además de detonar como las originales, las que te sobran te insultan si vas perdiendo, el grupo se veía muy divertido y mucho mas los que les rodeaban viendo la partida y buscando al encargado de los pedidos. De todos Ginny era la más alegre, pues estaba sentada junto a Potter y le enseñaba sus cartas parlantes.--- ¡Mira Harry esta carta quiere hablar contigo!---

--- No lo creo… ¡Ah chicos! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Que les dijeron?---

--- ¡Sí! ¿De cuantos invitados estamos obligados a cuidar?--- Preguntaron los gemelos.

Con la cara que los prefectos pusieron al hacerles esa pregunta, cualquiera hubiera entendido que no les había ido muy bien en la repartición. Hermione y Ron tomaron asiento y platicaron sobre el trabajo encargado por la maestra Mcgonagall junto a los Slytherin y en especial sobre la cantidad de invitadas asignadas a Gryffindor.

--- ¡¡¡¡Siete!!!! ¡¡¡Nos endonaron a siete niñas!!!---

--- ¿Qué tan niñas serán?---

--- ¡Fred, George! No las trajeron para que escogieran novia, son invitadas del colegio y deberán tratarlas con respeto.---

--- ¿Y quien dijo que no las trataríamos con respeto?--- Harry no escuchaba nada de lo anterior… en sus oídos aún resonaban las palabras "Junto a los Slytherin". Si ése era el precio a pagar para estar cerca de Draco, pues entonces sería el guía de turistas mejor portado de todo Hogwarts. Los hermanos miraban tal determinación en el rostro de Harry, que simplemente no le preguntaron nada, pues sus ojos lo decían todo, ahora solo faltaba estar a solas para contarle lo demás.

El momento se dio cuando se quedaron solos en la sala común, y ni siquiera buscaron la manera de abrir tema, Harry de inmediato les preguntó todo acerca del trabajo junto a los Slytherin. El inicio fue breve, otra escuela se negó a traer alumnos y las serpientes se salvaron de cuidar gente, pero como Gryffindor era el grupo con más alumnos asignados, entonces apoyarían en lo necesario.

--- Entonces ¿Nos encontraremos con ellos en cualquier momento?---

--- Es posible.---

--- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que si nos encontraremos?---

--- ¡Claro! ¿No querías que los apoyara para no quedarme solito?--- Ron ya no agregó nada más y solo sonrío divertido ante la ayuda "Desinteresada" de su compañero. Hermione en cambio inicio el tema principal.

--- ¡Mmm Harry! Al final nos quedamos Draco, Pansy, Ron y yo a hablar, y…tocamos varios temas… entre ellos tú…--- Imaginándose lo que seguro hablarían con él, el corazón del pobre enamorado empezó a palpitar a gran velocidad.

--- ¿Y?---

--- Fue extraño…no negó los poemas y admitió que nos molestaba desde hace años solo por ti… incluso se disculpó con nosotros al saber que ninguno era ó fue tu pareja antes.---

La gran mayoría de los alumnos salieron de sus habitaciones al escuchar los gritos de Harry, muchos pensando que se encontraba en peligro, otros que ya se había vuelto loco, y los mas cercanos, al verlo tan contento se preguntaban que lo había puesto así. Ron y Hermione regresaron a los estudiantes a sus camas y trataron de calmar a su hermano contándole el resto de la historia ¡Solo! si prometía guardar silencio. Al final Harry estaba tan eufórico, que poco faltó para que saliera en busca de Malfoy y le declarara su amor con una serenata fuera de la casa de Slytherin, pero sus amigos le pusieron el freno a tiempo y le aconsejaron que no se apresurara, que se hiciera del rogar, que no se mostrara tan necesitado, que se diera su lugar y después de meditarlo detenidamente, Harry aceptó y por lógica, la explicación a Sirius ó a ellos sobre los sueños de Harry quedó rezagada para después.

Los siguientes días fueron de total locura en todo el castillo, la creación de las habitaciones nuevas no causó grandes inconvenientes como lo dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, pero igual eran la comidilla de todos los estudiantes, el sr. Filch junto a los elfos domésticos engalanaban el colegio para la ya tan cercana llegada de las viejas escuelas, además de la limpieza a consciencia se colocaron varias letras luminosas que flotaban solas como las velas del gran comedor, y juntas daban la bienvenida en la entrada del edificio, además el pequeño maestro del coro, enseñó su nueva canción a sus alumnos titulada "Bienvenidos hermanos mágicos", la cual se escuchaba seguido por el pasillo donde estaba su salón.

La tan esperada fecha de llegada, por fin se presentó, las clases se suspendieron temprano para que los alumnos se arreglaran el uniforme y se formaran a las afueras del castillo, a las 5:00 de la tarde debían tomar sus lugares con sus capuchas puestas para recibirles con total elegancia. A las 5:30 todos estaban listos y los maestros se paseaban entre ellos para corregirles las posturas y la indumentaria, Colin Creevey estaba al frente del alumnado por que era el encargado de las fotografías, así que tomaría varias direcciones para tomar las mejores imágenes.

Todos en Hogwarts estaban preparados para recibir a sus invitados, las 6:30 de la tarde era la hora acordada de llegada y ésta se acercaba a gran velocidad. Pronto, dos estilos de magia estarían frente a frente, pronto se sabría si serían amigos ó enemigos.

Dumbledore no pondría a todo el colegio en peligro si no fueran personas de confianza, pensaba Harry, mientras esperaba junto a sus amigos a los invitados, de alguna forma esos pensamientos le tranquilizaban.

--- Ya son las 6:20 p.m.--- Anunció el diminuto maestro Flitwick.

Fin del capitulo 13.

¡¡Hola a todos mis nakamas!!

Disculpen mi tardanza, pero como lo he dicho antes…los capítulos cada vez me salen más largos y me cuesta mucho sacarlos temprano…espero les siga gustando el fic y que no olviden dejar sus mensajes, buenos ó malos, todos son bien recibidos siempre y cuando no sean groseros ni traigan un virus con ellos… gracias por su tiempo y…

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ahora nos encontramos en la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas, un día antes de la tan esperada salida a Hogwarts. Y como es lógico, todo el castillo esta hecho un caos. La directora y subdirectora no paran de dar indicaciones a las profesoras que se quedaran encargadas de la escuela, al tiempo que las tres brujas trabajan por separado en un proyecto secreto para el viaje, creando alrededor de todo esto un gran alo de misterio. Nuestras amigas, Mildred y compañía, no paran de comentar lo anterior, en especial, las constantes visitas del sr. Hallow (Padre de Ethel) a las instalaciones.

Cada vez que Mily se topaba con el padre de su compañera en algún corredor, no dejaba de pensar en la pobre de Sibyll, que ignorante de los posibles ataques, se quedaría en la escuela con el resto del alumnado, en vez de estar a salvo junto a su hermana mayor en el castillo Hogwarts. Una tarde en la que el hombre visitaba a la maestra Cackle, las chicas miraban el encuentro desde uno de los patios cercanos…ambos reían y platicaban animadamente hasta que entraban a la oficina de la directora.

--- ¿Qué tanto se traerán entre manos esos dos?--- preguntaba aburrida Enid sin dejar de mirar al castillo.

--- No lo sé, ya llevan mucho así, desde que su ilustrísima nos visitó.--- opinó Maude sin dejar de leer "La historia de los grandes colegios de magia de Europa" libro que sacó de la biblioteca apenas se enteró de la visita de Dumbledore, ahora con la salida tan próxima, ya va por su tercera lectura.

--- Seguro viene a ver que su adorada hijita no falte al paseo.---

Las palabras de Rubí, adrede, volvieron a despertar en Mildred la inquietud sobre el tema "Ethel y Sibyll" con el que viene cansando a sus compañeras desde la elección de las chicas al recorrido.

--- ¡No empieces otra vez Mildred!--- advirtió Yadú después de reprender a Rubí por la travesura, sabiendo lo que seguro seguía.

--- ¡No puedo evitarlo! Me parece injusto que solo una vaya a conocer, una de las más famosas escuelas de magia y la otra no ¿No creen que debemos advertirle al sr. Hallow sobre el verdadero motivo del viaje? Seguro que moverá sus influencias y también la mandará al paseo.---

--- ¡No sé por que te molestas tanto! Si a Ethel que es su familia no le interesa ¿Por qué a ti sí?--- Cuestionó Rubí a Mily, sin dudar cual sería la respuesta.

--- Porque no me gusta que alguien cercano a mi este en problemas, ni mucho menos que corra riesgos innecesarios…si pudieras evitar una tragedia ¿No intervendrías tú también?---

Las chicas callaron dándole la razón a su amiga, al tiempo que le felicitaban sin palabras, su buena manera de actuar para con sus semejantes…solo Enid se quedó meditando un momento lo dicho por su colega antes de reclamarle, arrebatando y lanzándole a la cabeza, el libro que Maude tenía en las manos.

--- ¡¡PAFF!! ¡¿Así que no te gusta que nadie cercano a ti se meta en líos, eh?! ¿Y como es que me metes en cada problema a cada rato? ¡¡Ay!!---

El volumen volvió a llegar a sus manos, no sin antes visitar primero su cara, por cortesía de Mily esta vez.

--- ¡¿Quién mete en dificultades a quien?! ¡Atrevida!---

--- ¡Oigan! ¡Devuélvanme mi libro que para eso no es! Mejor usen piedras, al menos esas si les entraran en la cabeza.--- al reclamo de Maude, llegó Yadú en su ayuda, recuperando el ejemplar y entregándoselo después de leer el titulo.

--- ¿Historia de los grandes colegios de magia de Europa? ¿Hasta para un paseo te tienes que documentar?---

--- No quiero parecer turista en mi propia tierra, además es uno de los libros mas interesantes que he leído, deberían echarle un vistazo.---

Las chicas se quedaron mirando unas a otras mientras planeaban la respuesta para su compañera, y como era de suponerse, la única que se apuntó en la lista titulada "Debo prestarle el libro a…" fue Yadú, pues las demás volvieron a ver a la oficina de la directora y a retomar el tema anterior.

--- Además Mildred… ¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres evitar tragedias sin haber aceptado mi propuesta de avisar a los padres de las otras chicas? ¿Por qué sí al papá de Ethel y no al de las demás?---

Todas sus compañeras incluida Mildred guardaron silencio por varios motivos. Uno: no pensaron que Enid aún guardara resentimiento por no haber conseguido apoyo para su plan. Dos: era una buena pregunta, y tres: no sabían con exactitud como responderle sin verse mal, hasta que Mily abrió la boca.

--- Si hubiéramos avisado a los padres de familia, nos habrían expulsado del colegio, no visitaríamos Hogwarts para conseguir la ayuda, que seguro las maestras no buscaran por su cuenta. Guardando silencio nos aseguramos de obtener el apoyo de su señoría y salvaremos la escuela. Y con respecto a Sibyll, yo solo estoy molesta por el egoísmo de Ethel para con su propia sangre…---

Sus camaradas le dieron la razón con una sonrisa cada una…menos Enid, quien solo miraba como se salía por la puerta fácil de un posible y terrible error, y sin quedarse callada, la joven Sombra dijo para concluir su punto.

--- Al mandar a todas a casa, no habría necesidad de pedir ayuda…--- Un pesado silencio se posó sobre el grupo sin saber quien lo iba a romper primero, hasta que les llegó la maestra Ogromm con su habitual técnica de aparición espantándolas a todas.

--- ¡¡AAAHHH!!---

--- ¡Niñas! Dejen de hacer escándalo y vayan al salón de clases de inmediato.---

--- ¡Sí maestra Ogromm!--- apenas terminaron de contestarle, la maestra las dejó solas desapareciendo nuevamente. Las niñas no usaron palabras por temor a que todavía estuviera por ahí, con solo mirarse unas a otras se comunicaban cada vez que la profesora de pociones llegaba de esta manera…el mensaje siempre era el mismo "¡Pinche vieja babosa, como me choca que haga eso!" clara influencia de Enid por supuesto.

Ya más relajadas del susto, las invitadas al paseo llegaron al salón donde toman las lecciones con Cackle. La maestra Ogromm y sus compañeras Hallow y Del corral ya estaban presentes platicando muy amistosamente con ella, las tres se veían emocionadas por la salida, se divertían comentando lo que pronto verían en el castillo y a las personalidades (Ya saben cuales) con las que pronto se codearían, pero el verlas llegar se borró de inmediato toda sonrisa de la cara de la educadora para dar paso a una seria y molesta expresión. Con un gesto les hizo sentarse en las butacas y empezó a dar las indicaciones para el día de mañana. Las chicas ante tal reacción solo podían callar y reclamarle en silencio su descarado favoritismo.

--- Por fin mañana partiremos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde su ilustrísima y su señoría nos recibirán en compañía de todo el estudiantado, para las 5 de la tarde toda la academia Cackle estará lista despidiéndonos en el patio, pero nosotras nos prepararemos desde las 4.--- las niñas sonreían con solo imaginarse la jornada de mañana, Ogromm continuó.

--- Deberán llevar sus libros y ropa para dos semanas, tomaran clases allá. También visitarán algunas de las aulas en plena lección, si les preguntan algo ó les piden alguna participación, están autorizadas a usar sus hechizos para demostrar nuestro nivel de magia… menos ustedes Mildred Embrollo y Enid Sombra, no queremos que dejen en ridículo a la academia Cackle…---

--- ¡¡ ¿Qué…?!!---

--- ¡¡Pero!!---

--- ¡¡Maestra no es justo!!--- como era de esperarse, las muchachas estaban furiosas con la maestra y con sus mascotas, quienes no paraban de reír en voz baja, pero los reproches de las alumnas fueron cancelados mucho antes de haber iniciado por la misma profesora.

--- ¡Silencio!--- las niñas sentían que sus gargantas se hinchaban a causa de la gran acumulación de palabras y preguntas que deseaban formularle, pero como siempre, se quedaron ahogadas muy profundo dentro de su ser.

Con el control de la clase una vez más en sus manos, la profesora continuó sin quitarles la escudriñadora mirada de encima…

--- Después del exabrupto anterior…pasaremos a algo más importante -Las chicas no paraban de fulminarla con la mirada, aunque éstas se desviaran cuando Ogromm las observaba de frente- las escuelas de la antigua técnica acostumbran presentar una ofrenda cuando son invitados por grandes hechiceros a conocerse en persona…como en este caso. Así que, la academia Cackle tendrá el honor de agradar a sus excelencias -hablando por supuesto de Dumbledore y Harry- con estos cuatro regalos…---

Las estudiantes dejaron de lado sus problemas, para admirar los obsequios que la bruja hizo aparecer sobre el escritorio. Cuatro hermosos cofres de madera con el escudo de la academia en oro, como cerradura al frente, se presentaron de la nada sobre el mueble. Dos tenían el tamaño de cajas de dulces, y eso eran precisamente, las otras eran diferentes en volumen y estilo.

--- Para su ilustrísima, y con la ayuda del sr. Hallow, por supuesto… -Esto último dicho con una sonrisa de agradecimiento al único familiar presente del benefactor- hemos conseguido una botella de Salem's Blood…uno de los más raros y valiosos vinos que la comunidad mágica haya aportado al mundo…su valor es incalculable…--- a la explicación de la maestra, Ethel orgullosa agregó.

--- No faltó un ignorante que se atreviera a ponerle precio a tan valiosa pieza vinícola, maestra Ogromm. Pero como mi familia es conocedora y el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para nosotros, fue una gran adquisición…es la última en su clase…---

--- ¡Oh Ethel querida! La maestra Cackle y toda la academia, está muy agradecida con tu familia por habernos entregado esta joya enológica para deleitar a tan magnifico personaje…---

--- Por el contrario maestra, es todo un placer para la familia Hallow contribuir con algo para este evento tan importante.---

Druscila miraba la escena con una simple sonrisa, contrario a las chicas que ya estaban hartas de tanta zalamería y no se detenían en expresarlo…al menos en voz lo suficientemente audible para que entre ellas se pudieran enterar de lo que opinaban las demás.

--- ¡Ay por dios!-

-- ¡A que hora van a parar!-

-- ¡Ya bésale el culo Constancia!-

-- ¡Enid!-

-- ¡Es la verdad!-

-- ¡Ya váyanse a un hotel!---

--- ¡No, que lo hagan aquí!-

-- ¡Estas loca!-

-- ¡Ya me fastidiaron!-

-- ¡¿Qué no quieres ver?!-

-- ¡Caro que no!-

-- ¡Aguafiestas!-

-- ¡Muchas gracias Ethel!--- las jovencitas pararon de golpe su conversación, para prestar atención a lo que era el segundo presente.

La bruja dejó la botella color verde oscuro, sin etiqueta y con solo un sello de cera de la época, en una bella cubierta de terciopelo rojo, para mostrar ahora una hermosa figura de lo que parecía cristal, pero no del que comúnmente conocemos…este parecía un diamante, su forma ere la de una gota de agua ó una lagrima del tamaño del puño de un hombre adulto. Las alumnas se acercaron un poco para poder apreciar la mágica efigie que brillaba como una estrella.

--- ¡Oh maestra! ¡Es hermoso!---

--- Es cristal mágico ¿Verdad?---

--- ¡Así es señorita Del Corral! Un cristal creado de manera antigua por tres grandes hechiceras, para su señoría.--- las niñas se miraron divertidas con esto último, ahora sabían lo que las profesoras realizaban todas las noches en el bosque.

--- Este cristal, absorbe la luz y ayuda a la meditación…ya que su señoría es aún muy joven, seguro podrá iniciar su colección con éste, en comparación a su ilustrísima que ya debe tener demasiados.---

Las alumnas estaban fascinadas con los obsequios y de inmediato preguntaron quienes entregarían estos tesoros a tan importantes hechiceros...la respuesta no encantaría a todas las presentes…

--- Maestra Ogromm… ¿Ustedes les darán los regalos a sus excelencias?---

--- No Rubí, la directora y yo encabezaremos la presentación mientras dos alumnas se encargan de las ofrendas…--- ya todas se imaginaban quienes serían las encargadas de las dadivas, por las desagradables sonrisas que las mascotas de Ogromm lucían en sus rostros, solo que no contaban con una sorpresita…

--- Desgraciadamente para la escuela, no podemos cambiar las reglas establecidas desde hace siglos para esta institución, lo único que podemos hacer es que no salga nada mal…--- intuyendo que algo no le iba a gustar, Ethel preguntó.

--- ¿Qué quiere decir?---

--- Que solo la secretaria y presidenta de estudiantes, pueden hacerse cargo de los obsequios cuando un evento de gran importancia como este, requiere de su presencia…así que Yadú Wally y Mildred Embrollo…serán las responsables de hacer llegar a manos de sus excelencias estos presentes.--- los gritos de sorpresa, tanto de alegría como de molestia, no se hicieron esperar por parte de las niñas. Mientras Mily y Yadú eran felicitadas con abrazos y gritos, Ethel y Druscila exigían explicaciones a la instructora.

--- ¡¡Muchas felicidades chicas!!---

--- ¡¡Lo harán muy bien!!---

--- ¡¡Que envidia!!---

--- ¡¡Podrán verlos de cerca!!---

--- ¡¡Esto no se justo!! ¡¡Exijo una explicación!!---

--- ¡¡La familia de Ethel dio esa botella!! ¡¡Debería ser ella quien entregue las cosas a sus excelencias!!---

--- ¡¡Todas guarden silencio!! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes, pero no podemos hacer nada con respecto a las leyes de la academia, la presidenta y secretaria son las responsables de acompañar a las profesoras y de realizar las ceremonias, si faltamos a las reglas cada vez que lo necesitáramos, no podríamos hacernos respetar por las nuevas generaciones…lo siento Ethel…sé que…---

La chica más que furiosa, estaba encolerizada. Miraba con desprecio tanto a sus compañeras como a su maestra por igual, sin importarle lo que fueran a decirle por su atrevimiento y sin detenerse ante nadie, desató su frustración contra todas las presentes.

--- ¡¡ ¿Por respetar unas estúpidas reglas, permitirán que esta imbécil se luzca con el regalo de mi familia?!! ¡¡ ¿Acaso quieren dejar en ridículo esta escuela?!! ¡¡Si esta retrasada echa a perder la ceremonia, no habrá nuevas generaciones que acepten las normas porque nadie se querrá inscribir en una escuela llena de imbéciles buenos para nada!! ¡¡Serán el hazmerreír de toda Inglaterra!!--- las alumnas guardaron silencio al escuchar las terribles declaraciones de su compañera, y esperaban con ansiedad lo que Ogromm diría al respecto.

--- ¡¡Ethel Hallow no te permito que me hables así!! Sé que es muy frustrante para ti saber que una compañera de bajo nivel, se lucirá con el presente que tantos elogios brindó a tu familia, y que es por ello que hablas de esa manera… pero no te permitiré que me faltes al respeto ¡¡Retírate ahora mismo!!---

Esto era lo último que le faltaba a la chica para culminar su día, se pensó que podía salirse con la suya cuando le diera la gana y no fue así, ofendida, salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto llorando de rabia, mientras que en el salón, la otra afectada trataba de contener sus lagrimas sin éxito, por la humillación sufrida, pues en ningún momento la maestra le llamó la atención a la malcriada de su compañera por las majaderías hacía ella, por el contrario, parecía estar de acuerdo con cada palabra que esta dijo. Al igual que sus camaradas, Enid no soportó quedarse callada y trató de reclamarle a la maestra, pero no sirvió de nada.

--- Maestra Ogromm, no es justo que…---

--- Terminemos con las explicaciones de una vez, ya que tenemos mucho que practicar…---

--- ¡Pero maestra!…---

--- ¡Vamos!--- todo llamado de atención fue un fracaso tras otro, con seguir intentándolo solo lograban acrecentar el odio que la maestra inspiraba a cada injusticia, así que mejor volvieron a guardar silencio y prestaron atención al siguiente ejercicio, a la vez que consolaban a su amiga.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron practicando los pasos que darían frente a sus señorías y las reverencias al entregar las cajas. Mildred se encargaría de la botella para Dumbledore y Yadú del cristal para Harry, además de los dulces que había en el otro cofre para cada uno. Si el ambiente ya era de lo más pesado con el berrinche antes representado por Ethel, todavía fue peor con la presión que Ogromm agregaba a cada movimiento ó gesto de las chicas.

--- ¡Camina mas derecha Mildred! ¡No te distraigas Yadú! ¡No quiero que las demás se la pasen murmurando mientras se lleva a cabo la presentación! ¡No bosteces Enid! ¡Todas deben estar calladitas y haciendo la reverencia en su lugar! ¡No quiero volver a ver que te acomodas las gafas Maude…si te dan tanto problema no las uses estando junto al grupo!---

--- ¡Pero maestra Ogromm! Me caeré…---

--- ¡Entonces ajústalas bien!--- era un infierno, y cuando le preguntaron a la profesora, si las otras debían estar practicando también, solo les dijeron que estas no tenían tantos problemas como ellas y que necesitaban tomar aire fresco para tranquilizarse.

Al llegar la hora de ir a cenar, la maestra de pociones dio por fin por terminada la lección, no sin antes aclarar cierto punto faltante.

--- Bien chicas, hemos terminado, ya más no podemos hacer -Mirando a Mildred en especial- después de cenar, terminen de arreglar todas sus cosas, incluidos los gatos… practiquen, en especial ustedes -Dirigiendo la mirada a las principales protagonistas del show-no quiero que me den problemas estando allá…---

--- ¡¡Si maestra Ogromm!!---

--- Y otra cosa…--- las alumnas ya estaban cerca de la puerta cuando la profesora les llamó la atención de nuevo, estas se giraron para escuchar mejor.

--- Esta vez no habrá nada que te salve de una expulsión Mildred Embrollo… Ya estoy cansada de tus estupideces, si te atreves a arruinar esta gran oportunidad para la academia Cackle, si vuelves a poner en vergüenza al colegio, no habrá nada ni nadie que te ayude a librarte de mi castigo… y lo mismo va para todas ustedes, quedaran fuera del colegio inmediata y definitivamente ¿Entendieron?--- cansadas, las chicas se miraron unas a las otras y solo agregaron…

--- ¡Si maestra Ogromm!--- no muy contenta con la reacción de las niñas a su amenaza, a la instructora solo acabo por decir.

--- ¡Retírense!---

Cuando al fin se encontraban en el pasillo, y después de ver que la educadora desaparecía dentro del aula, junto con los presentes. Esperaron unos segundos antes de despotricar contra ella y sus compinches.

--- ¡Esa mujer es una arpía!---

--- ¡¿Como le permitieron dar clases?!---

--- ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿Cómo le permites tú que te trate así Mildred? ¿Acaso no les has dicho a tus padres?---

--- ¡Es mas que obvio que no! de lo contrario ya le habrían venido a reclamar ¿Verdad?--- todas guardaron silencio en espera de una respuesta, la chica respiró hondo y tragó saliva con dificultad antes de contestar.

--- No me he atrevido…no tengo el valor de decirles que la mayoría de las veces estoy cometiendo errores, que por mis travesuras o impertinencias, he conseguido que las maestras me pierdan el respeto y que me etiqueten de estúpida…-Para esta parte, la niña ya tenía la voz quebrada y unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban para recorrer sus mejillas- ¿con que cara les llego pidiendo ayuda si yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que me pasa?--- la chica no soportó mas y soltó el llanto, cubriéndose el rostro para que sus amigas no la vieran llorar, éstas de inmediato se acercaron y trataron de consolarla.

--- ¡Vamos Mildred! No les des el gusto de derrumbarte.---

--- ¡Eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces! Cualquiera ya se habría regresado a su casa desde el primer día de clases.---

--- En especial con el favoritismo y las groserías que te hacen a cada rato.--- las demás compañeras miraron a Enid con molestia por sus palabras de "Animo", pero no contaban con que estas la hicieran sonreír.

Ya cuando Mildred estuvo más tranquila, el grupo de amigas se encamino al comedor a tratar de engullir su última cena…literalmente, pues mañana salían de viaje y si se portaban mal, no volverían al castillo jamás. En una de las mesas, se encontraba Ethel Hallow, acompañada de Druscila, Sibyll y Clarisse. Las cuales trataban en vano de relajar a la ofendida muchacha.

--- ¡No era para tanto! A mi no me molesta que Mily lleve el regalo.--- opinó Sibyll para continuar la platica, pero igual Ethel seguía enojada.

--- ¡¡Cállate mocosa estúpida!! No se podía esperar menos de una lame botas como tú.--- la pequeña bajo la mirada ante el trato de su hermana.

--- ¡¿No te mordiste la lengua?!--- Clarisse no soportó que le gritaran a su amiga y se metió en la conversación a defenderla.

--- ¡¡ ¿Qué me quieres decir pelirroja?!!---

La chica paso saliva, pero no retrocedió, demostrando que llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias para proteger a Sibyll. Druscila que miraba como la profesora Mimm no les quitaba un ojo de encima, ya que con ella no tienen tantos beneficios como con las demás, llamó la atención de las otras.

--- ¡Mejor guarden silencio todas! La maestra Mimm nos tiene vigiladas desde hace buen rato.---

--- ¡Y que me importa lo que esa perra quiera con nosotras! A estas alturas, nada puede quitarnos nuestro lugar en el viaje -Mirando solo a su amiga, la cual estaba horrorizada con las palabras de su compañera- y si castigan a estas taradas no es mi problema.--- esta vez el mensaje era para las menores, cosa que a Sibyll disgustó al nivel de las lagrimas.

--- ¡¿Y te preguntas por que quiero a Mildred más que a ti?!--- ambas niñas se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a Ethel sin el derecho de replica, y a la vez, aumentando su cólera para con nuestras amigas.

--- ¡¡¡¿Es que esa imbécil tiene a toda la escuela embrujada?!!!---

--- ¡¡Ethel baja la voz!! O te quedaras sola a desahogar tu coraje.--- estaba demás que tratara de callarla, ya que no la escuchaba.

--- No importa las tonterías que cometa, siempre será la consentida de las alumnas…---

--- Y ¿Eso que importa?---

--- ¡¡Estoy harta!!--- no solo Druscila se quedó mirándola atónita, todo el comedor prestaba atención a donde éstas se encontraban sentadas. Ethel salió de su ofuscación al escuchar la voz de la maestra Mimm.

--- ¡ ¿Le ocurre algo srta. Hallow?!---

--- ¡Eh!... ¡No!... Todo está bien…No hay ningún problema…--- la respuesta de la chica, no dejo muy convencida a Imógenes, pero lo dejo pasar sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, contra la hija de la familia que donó el famoso presente.

--- Muy bien, continúen con su cena.---

--- ¡¡Sí maestra Mimm!!--- después de que ésta las dejara de observar, las chicas continuaron su charla.

--- ¡Por poco nos metes en un lío Ethel!---

--- ¡¡Ya cállate!! No creas que esto se queda así…esto no se queda así…!!--- susurraba lo último para ella, sin apartar la vista de Mildred y compañía, que tranquilas consumían su cena, charlando y riendo como acostumbraban, después de animarse a probar bocado… ¿Y quien las culpa?

La cena consistía en sopa de guisantes fría y carne con verduras, el problema era que la sopa por lo regular llegaba a la mesa con una rara nata encima y la carne estaba sebosa, pero el hambre es más fuerte que ellas y al final terminan siempre comiéndola.

--- ¿Creen que en Hogwarts coman igual?--- preguntaba asqueada Rubí al quitarle la capa de grasa a la carne.

--- ¡Eso espero! Por que si es peor, ayunaré toda nuestra estadía.--- todas dieron la razón a Yadú asintiendo entre risas.

--- Y tampoco que sea lo contrario porque no querré regresar.--- las chicas celebraron el comentario de Maude riendo un poco más fuerte, luego Enid agregó.

--- Yyyy… ¿Quieren venir en la noche al cuarto de Fene para una fiesta de despedida?--- Mily se veía animada con la invitación, pero como las otras, de inmediato cuestionó.

--- ¡Ay sí…! Pero… ¿Qué clase de despedida va a ser esa?---

--- Porque ustedes tres tienen fama de divertirse de una manera poco recomendable…--- intervino Yadú con una opinión totalmente cuestionable para la anfitriona.

--- ¿Poco recomendable? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¡¡Esto es de lo más sano y emocionante que hay en la vida!!!---

--- ¡¡Eso es perverso y sucio!!--- exclamó Maude toda roja de solo imaginarse la dichosa celebración.

--- ¡¡Ay por favor!! Muestra un poco de inteligencia… el sexo entre chicas no tiene nada de sucio ni perverso… ¡Vamos!---

--- ¡No gracias! Yo sí tengo moral.--- agregó Rubí a la conversación.

--- ¡Pero no tienes cerebro! Eso me saco por tratar de iluminarles un poco la existencia -Reclamó Enid molesta- pero mejor que no vayan, así no lo echan a perder.--- terminó diciendo la joven mientras apretaba los parpados al engullir unas zanahorias grasosas. Mily que siempre se preocupaba por sus amigas, preguntó.

--- Y… ¿No temen ser atrapadas por la maestra en la ronda nocturna?---

--- Hoy no… hoy toca a la maestra Mimm, y ella siempre deja que las chicas se reúnan a "Conversar"--- los ojos de las comensales se abrieron a todo lo que daban al escuchar a su compañera.

--- "Conversar" ¿Así le dicen ó no sabe lo que hacen?--- cuestionó Maude.

--- No hacemos mucho ruido y no acostumbra entrar a las habitaciones de golpe como otra -Supongo que saben de quien hablan-…además, ella entiende…--- esto último no fue muy bien comprendido por las chicas.

--- ¿Qué entiende? ¿Qué es lo que entiende?--- atentas, todas esperaban la respuesta a las preguntas de Rubí.

--- Que estamos en la edad de la curiosidad y que entre las alumnas hay diversidad…---

--- Pero seguro que no aprobaría lo que hacen ustedes…--- concluyó Mildred con las mejillas rojas de la pena.

--- Pero no pensamos averiguarlo.--- la descarada respuesta de Enid asombró aún más a las chicas, que cualquiera de sus peores groserías. Acaso… ¿Era la chica más atrevida y audaz del mundo ó solo una pervertida de quien cuidarse? ¿Estaban ellas en lo correcto ó solo eran unas aburridas de mente estrecha? Lo único seguro en todo, era que ninguna pensaba intentarlo, y solo por su bien, esperaban que no se metiera en problemas.

Esa noche, la ultima en el colegio Cackle, Mildred sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, Las palabras de Ogromm aun repicaban en su memoria…"Estoy cansada de tus estupideces" "No habrá nada ni nadie que te ayude a salvarte de mi castigo" Nunca había imaginado que tendría que ir al frente del grupo como representante y entregar tan valiosos obsequios a Sus Excelencias... ¿Qué tal si cometía un error? ¿Qué tal si hacía el ridículo frente a Su Ilustrísima y Su Señoría? Frente a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts y Cackle ¿Acaso no se cansaban de probarla? ¿Acaso buscaban ponerla en aprietos para probar sus habilidades? ¿Para echarla deshonrosamente del colegio? …Pues no les daría gusto… estaba decidida a no dejarse llevar por las palabras de la maestra y a demostrarles que la estaban subestimando, que podía ser tan confiable ó aún más que su queridísima Ethel Hallow. Así que se levantó de la cama de un salto, se puso los zapatos y tomó su jarra de agua como si ésta fuera la botella de vino. Ahora, daba inicio su entrenamiento nocturno.

Primero se colocó en uno de los extremos del cuarto y empezó a caminar como la maestra Ogromm les había impuesto en el salón, pero al ir avanzando se piso las agujetas que llevaba como siempre desatadas y al suelo fue a dar no sin antes echarse la jarra encima al tratar de evitar que se rompiera-Nota personal; debo sujetarme muy bien los zapatos-susurró la chica escurriendo de la cabeza a los pies.

Después de secarse un poco y de ajustarse los zapatos, continuó su práctica, pero al avanzar, el piso mojado volvió a sacarla de equilibrio, haciendo que emitiera unos tímidos grititos. Al poco rato, su puerta se abrió, era lógico pensó la chica, estoy haciendo mucho escándalo y la maestra Mimm vino a ver que pasaba, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con…

--- ¿Estás bien?---

--- ¡Enid! ¿Qué haces aquí?--- la joven caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó el ruido en el cuarto de su compañera y se asomó.

--- Por el escándalo pensé que aquí sería la fiesta y que ya la tenían empezada… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Te estabas bañando?--- preguntó interesada y burlonamente al ver la jarra, la bata mojada y el piso encharcado.

--- ¡Claro que no! estaba practicando ¿Y tú?---

--- Voy con las chicas, ¿Segura que no quieres venir?--- esto último lo dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

--- ¡Totalmente!--- el tono en la voz de la chica dejaba en claro su temor y vergüenza acerca del tema, así que Enid terminó por dejarla en paz.

--- Entonces ya duerme para que no llegues cansada a Hogwarts, ¡Buenas noches!--- se despidió al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

--- ¡Buenas noches!--- dijo la chica sin dejar de notar una sonrisa picara en el semblante de su compañera al retirarse, dejándola muy pensativa… ¿En verdad lo harán?... esa duda, sin saberlo, vino aclarándola esa misma noche.

Ya que se encontraba metida en la cama vistiendo un nuevo pijama, empezó a tener sed, Mily tuvo que levantarse y salir a llenar la jarra totalmente arrepentida de haberse tirado encima su contenido, no era tan noche y tenía un buen pretexto para estar fuera del cuarto, así que no la regañarían. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con la sra. Tapioca, el sr. Brote y la maestra Mimm, quien de inmediato le preguntó el porque de su presencia a esa hora, al explicar su inocente incidente, todos rieron y cayeron en cuenta de porque una de las niñas se quejó de goteras. Al terminar, regresó sola al cuarto y pasó adrede por el de su compañera Fenella, donde se daría la famosa "Festividad".

Al pegarse a la puerta, alcanzó a escuchar las risas de sus tres amigas…y una serie de ruidos que nunca antes había escuchado…ó al menos no tan reales…atrevida y curiosa, abrió un poco la puerta sin que nadie lo notara, al asomarse a ver, tuvo que taparse la boca de inmediato para no gritar de la impresión.

Las tres chicas estaban completamente desnudas, mostrando una piel clara, a pesar de las faenas de la escuela al aire libre, y un vello pubico muy bien recortado, Fenella lucía uno tiernos y pequeños pechos, parecidos a los de una niña de 13 años, pues gustaba de los deportes y en su familia no son tan dotadas, Enid que contaba con 15 años tenía una talla mas que su amiga y estos prometían crecer un poco más, pero Griselda…ella se las llevaba de calle, ya que en su familia todas son de grandes atributos y ella no era la excepción, en fin, ninguna le tenía que envidiar nada al cuerpo de la otra, pues las tres eran hermosas y sabían disfrutar de su sexualidad al máximo.

Mildred estaba asombrada, a tiempo llegó para ver como después de un brindis…sí… un brindis con el jerez que Fenella trajera de su casa… empezaran a interactuar entre ellas, las primeras fueron Fene y Gris, pues Enid se servía otra copa del dulce licor.

Las jóvenes de sexto grado, en un abrazo más que fraternal, empezaron a acariciarse apasionadamente, al tiempo que se besaban y jugaban con sus lenguas de manera febril. Las manos de Fenella recorrían libremente los pechos de Griselda y las de ésta la entrepierna de su amante. Entre jadeos, las chicas no tardaron en llegar a la cama, donde Gris se recostó y Fene le abrió las piernas para lamer la humedad de su vagina, en ese momento se dio la oportunidad para que Enid se integrara, subiendo rumbo a la cabecera, arrodillándose, sentándose sobre el rostro de Gris, con las piernas abiertas y su cabeza entre ellas, lista para que le hicieran sexo oral.

Mildred no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, las tres interactuaban con tal naturalidad y destreza, que no dejaban ya ninguna duda en su cabeza, a los rumores que ya con tiempo venía escuchando de ellas …Fenella y Griselda eran lesbianas, eran pareja… y Enid era una pervertida… ó… ¿Las tres lo eran? ¿Homosexuales ó Depravadas?

Mas que impresionada, la joven se fue retirando lo más silenciosa y discretamente que le fue posible, pues su corazón palpitaba a tal velocidad, que pensó que la descubrirían en cualquier momento por su culpa, además, tenía cierta sensación extraña en su entre pierna

A la cual se dispuso ignorar rotundamente, pues absurda é ignorantemente pensó, que ella no era del mismo calibre que sus compañeras…que ella no era una degenerada.

La noche por fin dio paso al día, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, extraño, ya que por lo regular siempre se dan a desear las horas que esperas con más ansiedad. Aún mas temprano de lo normal, las actividades en Cackle iniciaron, en especial para las jóvenes y maestras que irían al viaje, pues el aseo, desayuno, algunas lecciones extras y la preparación final de su equipaje eran el motivo principal de su madrugar. A las 2:00 p.m. la directora les citó en un salón para darles una plática, llena de apoyo y de consejos.

--- Al igual que ustedes, la maestra Ogromm y yo estamos muy emocionadas y satisfechas con la gran oportunidad que se nos a presentado, ninguna de nosotras olvidará esta fecha en lo que nos queda de vida -Las chicas sonrieron dándole toda la razón- sé que está de más, pero no quiero quedarme con la espinita dentro…Mildred, Yadú, ustedes son las que llevan el mayor peso del evento sobre sus hombros, se presentarán frente a sus excelencias entregando las ofrendas…¡¡No lo vayan a arruinar!!...lo mismo va para las demás, la reputación de la academia esta en sus manos chicas.--- las jóvenes la miraron con toda tranquilidad antes de contestar, excepto Ethel Hallow, quien tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

--- ¡¡¡Sí maestra Cackle!!!--- ignorante de lo anterior, la anciana directora continuó.

--- ¡Muy bien! Al llegar la maestra Ogromm les entregará las cajas y realizarán las reverencias ya practicadas ¡¡Todas!! ¡Ah! Y otra cosa...--- las alumnas prestaron atención.

--- En nuestra estancia en Hogwarts, cuiden sus modales, en especial con su señoría, el que tenga su misma edad, no significa que lo deban tratar como a cualquiera de los chicos de la escuela de magos con los que han trabajado, él no esta a su mismo nivel ¡No deben tratarlo como a cualquiera de sus amigos! ¡Él no es su amigo! ¡Él no es Charlie Brote! ¿Entendieron?--- las niñas afirmaron su comprensión no solo con un movimiento de cabeza, si no también con palabras.

--- ¡¡¡Sí maestra Cackle!!!---El reloj de la escuela interrumpe la charla de la profesora, anunciando a todas que eran las 3:00 p.m. provocando un sobresalto en cada una de las presentes.

--- Bueno chicas, ya es muy tarde, vayan a sus cuartos y terminen con los preparativos, no olviden a sus gatos y a las 4:00 las quiero en el patio. Pueden retirarse.---

Emocionadas, entre risas y murmullos, el grupo de chicas sube a sus dormitorios a terminar de preparar su equipaje, además de agregar unas cuantas cosas personales. Cada una lleva consigo varios de sus objetos favoritos, a fin de llegar a compartir con alguien más sus mismos gustos. Rubí lleva una laptop. Enid un pequeño juguete que le regalara Fenella en su cumpleaños (Un pequeño vibrador) varias historietas y revistas pornográficas, Maude algunos de sus libros favoritos y las revistas de los artistas del momento. Mildred un despertador (Para no fallar con los horarios y no quedar mal con nadie) y algunos dulces para compartir, Yadú también lleva sus revistas que hablan de cine y televisión, algunas cosas para el pelo y maquillaje. Ethel guardó en su mochila unos libros, varios dulces (De los más caros) maquillaje, perfume de París y unas cuantas joyas. Druscila también lleva consigo varios magazines, artículos de arreglo personal y golosinas, pero lo que no podía faltar en las maletas de las chicas, eran las cámaras digitales, los celulares, los mp3, y las cámaras de video, pues todas deseaban regresar con lindos recuerdos. Desgraciadamente, todas, incluso quien leyera "Historia de los grandes colegios de magia de Europa" varias veces, ignoraba que los aparatos no funcionan en el castillo, pues este libro no narra con exactitud, la vida en cada colegio.

Ya estaban por dar las 4.00 de la tarde y Mildred no bajaba de su cuarto debido a un grabe problema, Tigre, su gato, se negaba rotundamente a entrar al canasto de viaje, maullaba y gruñía cada vez que la chica lo acercaba al cesto, incluso le dio un zarpazo para librarse de su dueña. Sus amigas al escuchar el escándalo, entraron a ver lo que pasaba, la primera fue Rubí.

--- ¿Qué sucede Mildred? ¿Por qué no has salido?---

--- ¡Ay Rubí! Es Tigre, me olvidé que no le gusta viajar en escoba ¿Qué hago? Hará un escándalo todo el trayecto a Hogwarts.---

--- ¿Por qué no lo dejas?---

--- ¡Claro que no!--- en ese momento entraron Maude y Enid a ver en que podían ayudar, ya que Rubí tardaba en llegar con su compañera. Mildred al ver a esta última se sonrojó.

--- ¿Qué sucede?---

--- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?---

--- Es el gato de Mildred.---

--- ¿Por qué no lo dejan? Sibyll te lo cuidaría.---

--- ¡¡Que no!! Yo quiero que viaje conmigo.--- en eso a Enid se le vino una gran idea.

--- ¿Qué tal si lo pones a dormir? ¿Recuerdas las gotas para dormir que Fene hizo para la clase de pociones? Creo que aún las tiene, voy por ellas.---

--- Pero podrían hacerle daño.--- la chica ya se había ido y en su lugar contestó Maude.

--- Solo si le das de más.--- y así lo hicieron, la joven Sombra llegó con la botellita y el gotero, y le sirvieron a la ruidosa mascota un pequeño tazón de agua con una gotita del mágico brebaje, mientras éste lo tomaba la chica terminó de arreglarse y de llevar sus cosas al patio, en sus carreras contra reloj, ninguna de las chicas vio como una mano "Amiga" le servía al gatito unas gotas de más.

La hora de salida estaba ya encima de las viajeras, las compañeras de colegio y demás amistades les brindaban sus buenos deseos y les pedían fotos y recuerdos de tan fabulosa aventura. El sr. Brote compartió su felicidad con las niñas al mostrarles una carta donde su sobrino Charlie contaba que también fue invitado al castillo, las alumnas se alegraron mucho al saber que compartirían con un amigo tan fantástica experiencia. La sra. Tapioca les entregó una bolsita de confituras hechas por ella misma, pues deseaba que el Niño de la leyenda probara su sazón. Fenella y Griselda las tranquilizaron con respecto al colegio, asegurándoles que nadie en Cackle se cruzaría de brazos en espera de un ataque. Al fin las maestras salieron del edificio, luciendo sus mejores galas y portando sus escobas, llamando al grupo a iniciar la formación de salida.

Mientras nuestras amigas se dirigían a tomar sus lugares, sus amigos les gritaban alegres…

--- ¡¡Buena suerte!! Diviértanse y lúzcanse ante sus excelencias.--- pedía Imógenes con los pulgares arriba en señal de apoyo.

--- ¡¡Cuídense mucho y disfruten como nunca esta gran aventura!!--- gritaba el sr. Brote con todas sus fuerzas.

--- ¡¡Coman todo lo que les sirvan y cúbranse del frío!!--- sugirió cariñosa la buena sra. Tapioca al tiempo que se limpiaba las primeras lagrimas con su delantal.

--- ¡¡Quiero mi foto de su señoría autografiada!!--- advirtió Fenella.

--- ¡¡Yo lo quiero a él!!--- grito Griselda, al tiempo que reía contenta.

--- ¡¡Nosotras también queremos fotos autografiadas!!--- avisaron Sibyll y Clarisse.

--- ¡Chicas! …¡Escobas listas! …¡Monten!...--- pidió la directora.

Obedeciendo a la señal, cada viajera monta en su escoba (La de Mily con cinta adhesiva extra para el viaje) Y empieza a flotar en su lugar en espera de las palabras que Amelia Cackle acostumbra decir antes de iniciar un desplazamiento con sus alumnas…

--- ¡¡Volando firmes sobre las copas de los árboles!! Como sombras galopando a la luz de la luna

¡¡Emprendan el vuelo brujas de Cackle, atravesando el firmamento!!---

Entre aplausos y vítores, las maestras y alumnas emprendieron el vuelo con la directora encabezando el grupo. Poco a poco, el castillo que ha sido su hogar y sus habitantes como su familia, desaparecen de la vista de las niñas a gran velocidad. El sol no tarda en dejarlas

solas en su travesía, con el paso de las horas, a la altura en la que vuelan, el viento arrecia y trata en balde de arrancarles el sombrero, las chicas empezaban a creer que el castillo era invisible ó que jamás llegarían a él, hasta que las torres más altas de Hogwarts son las primeras en darles la bienvenida.

Fin del capitulo: 14.

¡¡¡Hola nakamas!!!

Feliz año 2008, espero que todos se la pasen muy bien en compañía de toda su familia, y que le echen muchas ganas a todos sus proyectos. Por mi parte trataré de no tardar tanto con mi historia y ojala les siga gustando el desarrollo de la misma.

¡Buena suerte a todos!

Y

¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que las chicas y sus maestras dejaron atrás la vieja escuela, oculta entre las copiosas ramas del antiguo bosque inglés, para embarcarse en la aventura más extraordinaria de sus cortas vidas. Cada hechicera, con todo el corazón, deseaba que los minutos que faltaban para llegar a Hogwarts, se volvieran segundos, pues anhelaban con todo su ser, descubrir lo antes posible, todas las maravillas que prometía poseer ese fantástico lugar. Mientras tanto, los alumnos del colegio anfitrión se preparan para recibir a todos sus invitados como se merecen.

En los terrenos al frente del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, maestros y prefectos de las cuatro casas, se encargan de formar a los estudiantes para la llegada de las instituciones, luciendo sus túnicas con las capuchas puestas, los uniformes de lo más impecable y las corbatas de acuerdo al color de su respectiva casa, cada alumno de primero a séptimo grado formaban filas en perfecto orden, para agradar a la vista de los invitados y para no ser reprendidos por la profesora Mcgonagall que se paseaba constantemente entre los chicos.

Después de la segunda vuelta de la subdirectora frente al grupo de Harry, los jóvenes aprovecharon que no se percató de su presencia para continuar platicando sobre el evento que estaban viviendo, y curiosamente, quienes deberían mantener el orden, eran los que más escándalo armaban, pues Hermione no paraba de hablar de lo que leyó de las escuelas invitadas y Ron, cansado de la avalancha de información de su colega, hacia muecas detrás de la chica para diversión de sus amigos.

--- ¡¡Esto es tan emocionante!! ¿Sabían que desde que inician sus clases en su primer año, no usan ningún tipo de varita? Bueno, solo los magos trabajan con un báculo, pero cuando llegan a cierta edad, y después de un examen muy riguroso por parte de sus propios maestros, las chicas en cambio, solo utilizan sus manos como herramienta…leí algunos libros que hablan de sus hechizos ¡¡Y vayan que son complicados!!... no es nada personal chicos, pero deberían dar gracias de estar en Hogwarts, yo no tendría problemas en aprendérmelos, pero…ustedes… ¡Cielos! Sería gracioso.----

El constante bla, bla, bla de la chica estuvo a punto de sacar de sus casillas a Harry y a los amigos más cercanos, de no ser por las caras y gestos que el pelirrojo hacía a espaldas de su compañera. Ésta sin percatarse y pensando que la audiencia estaba disfrutando a pesar del último comentario, continuo su charla.--- Claro que en estos tiempos tan violentos, lo mejor es llevar consigo una varita, pero claro, no me disgustaría aprender algunos trucos con las manos, ¡¡Me muero de ganas por preguntar sobre sus lecciones!! Seguro que no habrá ningún problema en compartir información ¿Verdad…?---

En el momento en que la joven se giró para formular esta pregunta, se encontró con su compañero metiéndose los dedos en la boca para abrirla lo más posible, al tiempo que hacia bizcos los ojos. Si las burlas de Ron habían causado alguna gracia en sus amigos, lo que le siguió fue aún más hilarante. Con los puños bien cerrados y con la fuerza obtenida de cargar una pesada mochila por mas de cuatro años, Hermione empezó una lluvia de golpes y manazos sobre el pelirrojo. Las carcajadas de los chicos más cercanos y los gritos de auxilio del acusado amenizaron el momento, y llamaron la atención de la verdadera autoridad.--- ¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Ya Hermione!! ¡¡Me rindo!! Tienes la mano pesada.

--- ¡¡Tu empezaste Ron!!-

-- ¡Ya mejor paren o nos vamos a meter en un lío!---

Harry apenas había terminado de decir esto, cuando un toque muy familiar sobre su hombro le indicó que estaba en problemas, la profesora Mcgonagall había llegado colocando su mano sobre el chico de gafas, al tiempo que decía estas palabras.

--- ¡¡Sr. Potter venga conmigo!!---

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio de golpe y volvieron a sus lugares en un santiamén, las gotas de frío sudor se deslizaban burlonas por el pálido rostro de los escandalosos, mientras que los prefectos se disponían a dar explicaciones por la mala conducta de hace rato, nadie vio en que momento la maestra de transformaciones llego detrás de ellos, y mucho menos se esperaban lo que a continuación pasó, la maestra sin perder el tiempo dijo a Harry…

--- ¡Por fin lo encontré! Acompáñeme.--- Ron y Hermione estaban tan confundidos como los demás miembros del grupo que estaban al pendiente del relajo, parecían haberse librado de un severo castigo con una sola baja, pero antes de retirarse por completo la maestra sentencio.--- ¡10 puntos menos para Griffindor por su mala conducta, ya después me las arreglo con ustedes dos.--- lo único que se escucho al final, fue el lamentoso suspiro de los chicos y el susurrar de varias preguntas alrededor de la salida de Potter.

Harry no sabía con exactitud el porque lo alejaban de la fila, si era por lo de hace rato, él ni siquiera inicio el alboroto, ¿Por qué solo lo iban a castigar a él?

Cuando vio que salieron de los grupos y que se dirigían al centro del enorme pasillo formado por las cuatro casas, a modo de pasarela para las escuelas invitadas, la curiosidad le dio el valor de preguntar.

--- Profesora Mcgonagall…--- la maestra lo dejó junto al espacio designado al director y con prisa empezó a revisarle el atuendo.--- Disculpe maestra ¿Pero qué hago aquí?--- después de terminar su inspección, la subdirectora contestó.

---- Los colegios que nos visitarán pidieron como un favor especial verte a su llegada… así que quédate aquí quieto, no hagas mucho ruido y pórtate bien, se amable con ellos cuando lleguen, ¿De acuerdo?--- ¿Qué más podía decir el niño, que no fuera sí? De lo más quieto se quedó tres pasos atrás de donde Dumbledore esperaría la llegada de sus invitados, mientras la profesora se retiraba en total desacuerdo.

El chico estaba de lo mas incomodo, ahí parado frente a las cuatro casas y el grupo de maestros, como si otra vez estuviera frente al sombrero seleccionador, solo que ahora con invitados especiales. Desde su lugar alcanzó a ver como una mancha rojiza se movía inquieta junto a una maraña de cabello castaño entre varias de color negro, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataban. Cuando los iba a saludar, un flash directo a sus ojos lo sacó de balance, provocando que se tambaleara, por suerte tomó el control para toparse de frente con…

--- ¡¡Hola Harry!!---

Collin Creevey, el fotógrafo oficial del colegio, y fan número uno de Harry Potter, se encontraba frente a éste tomando su mejor ángulo, al tiempo que lo bombardeaba con el flash y con diferentes preguntas.

--- ¡¡Harry, Harry!! ¿Vas a darles la bienvenida Harry? ¿Vas a hacer de anfitrión junto con el director, Harry? ¿Verdad que darás un discurso? ¿Verdad que sí Harry?---

--- ¡Ya Collin basta!! ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?---

--- Es para el libro "Grandes memorias de Hogwarts" ¡Yo lo inventé! (Esto último dicho con más énfasis) bueno…el profesor Dumbledore me dio la idea, una tarde que me encontró limpiando la cámara, me preguntó por todas las fotos que he tomado desde que llegué y le dije que ya tenía dos álbumes llenos, entonces me sugirió que debía aprovecharlas en un proyecto más grande, fue como se me ocurrió hacer el libro de memorias.--- al terminar la explicación, un nuevo flash dio de lleno en la cara de Harry. El chico de cabellera azabache ya no pudo reclamar al pequeño, pues Dumbledore llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

--- ¡Todos por favor prepárense! ¡Aquí vienen!---

A lo lejos y acompañadas de la luz de la luna, un grupo de extrañas figuras llegaban volando juntas, como si se tratara de una parvada de pájaros. No se podía apreciar con claridad de quien se trataba, pero todos estaban muy emocionados con la llegada del primer colegio.

Los primeros en darles la bienvenida a las jóvenes brujas, fueron los grandes bosques y el bello lago que brillaba con los rayos de luna, nada a simple vista parecía indicar la existencia de un colegio, ya ni digamos de un castillo, hasta que poco a poco, las puntas de las torres anunciaban el encuentro con un mundo mágico y lleno de aventuras.

Las luces de los torreones fueron las primeras en saludar a las invitadas del director, seguidas de los grandes ventanales y terrenos tan amplios como campos de fútbol, poco a poco la distancia se reducía más y más, permitiendo apreciar con claridad las fuertes murallas del castillo. Las chicas no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos les presentaban a cada instante, nada tenía que ver con la vieja academia a la que ellas llamaban hogar, no habían techos endebles ni paredes desquebrajadas, a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría el lugar, se podía apreciar la fuerza del edificio y la majestuosidad de las propiedades, era increíble…un palacio de cuentos de hadas.

Al acercarse más a la entrada, pudieron percatarse de la presencia de todo el personal docente y alumnos reunidos para su llegada, todos vestidos de negro y con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, solo el director, al que reconocieron de inmediato por su extensa cabellera blanca, vestía una túnica color azul con tejidos dorados y sombrero de la misma tela, algo similar a lo que vistió en su visita a Cackle, solo que esta vez los brocados eran mas sofisticados que en la prenda anterior. Cuando las alumnas y sus maestras vieron que a lado del director estaba un joven vestido igual que los demás estudiantes, de inmediato se imaginaron de quien se trataba y sonrieron con gran emoción, pues seguro era él, la leyenda… su señoría Harry Potter.

Al ir descendiendo, las luces del flash de Colin las acompañó sin perder ningún detalle, los alumnos comentaban entre ellos lo elegantes que se veían sobre sus escobas, ataviadas con capas y sombreros de punta negros, tal y como su escuela lo requiere, a la usanza antigua. Cuando se encontraron a nivel de piso, varias de las chicas sostuvieron el equipaje de la directora y subdirectora, quienes de inmediato se acercaron a su Ilustrísima, Albus Dumbledore, para brindarle una reverencia, seguidas al poco por el resto del alumnado que las acompañaba. Al verlas así, todos los presentes exhalaron un suave "Aahh" de sorpresa, ya que los estudiantes de Hogwarts no esperaban nada parecido.

--- ¡¡Su Ilustrísima, es un placer volver a verlo, muy buenas noches!!--- toma la palabra Amelia Cackle.

--- ¡¡Mi querida señora, el placer es todo mío!! ¡Profesora Ogroom bienvenida!--- sonrojada, la aludida solo puede articular un tímido.

--- ¡Muchas gracias su excelencia!--- para después retirarse a donde las niñas se preparan para la entrega de los presentes.

--- Y dígame, ¿Son ellas todas las alumnas que nos acompañaran?--- dirigiéndose a la directora frente a él.

--- Así es señor…son todas las que le anunciamos.---

--- La verdad, esperaba que a última hora se decidiera a traer a la escuela completa.---

--- ¡¡Oh no su excelencia!! Eso sería una gran falta de respeto hacia su persona.---

--- Por el contrarío, me habría gustado mucho verlas convivir con mis alumnos en los salones y terrenos del castillo.--- la idea de ver a las jovencitas de la academia Cackle fuera del peligro, jugando y platicando con sus estudiantes en un lugar seguro, quedaba ahora solo en la fantasía.

Por su parte, la maestra Cackle miraba con gran interés al joven de capucha que se encontraba a un lado de su anfitrión. No podía verse el rostro del chico con la claridad deseada, pero no podía haber ninguna duda, se trataba de él…la leyenda, y sin esperar ni un segundo más, preguntó.

--- Disculpe su excelencia, pero ¿Acaso se trata de…?---

Harry miraba con curiosidad a las chicas de la academia que se hospedarían en la torre de Griffindor, no había duda, eran las siete invitadas que su casa y la de Slytherin se encargarían de acompañar, presurosas, éstas se arreglaban para algún tipo de ceremonia. De pronto escuchó que la plática giraba hacia él.

--- ¡Así es maestra! Le presento a Harry James Potter…Harry, ella es la directora de la academia para jóvenes brujas, Amelia Cackle.---

La maestra estaba emocionada por conocer de cerca al joven que vivió, el niño pasó saliva nervioso ante tanto formalismo y con timidez extendió la mano en señal de saludo, pero no fue necesario, pues la señora directora se inclinó ante él de la misma forma en que lo hizo con el profesor Dumbledore; aquí cabe señalar que la acción de la pedagoga, se debe al respeto que tiene de estar ante dos grandes hechiceros, nada tiene que ver la edad y la diferencia de logros académicos entre ellos, como bien se sabe, Dumbledore se ganó tal honor con sus estudios de magia y sus hazañas contra magos tenebrosos, además de ser el único que se enfrentó a Voldemort y vivir para contarlo, Harry por su lado no solo vivió, sino que según muchos lo eliminó… ¡Y al año de edad!

A pesar de informarles la verdad, que Voldemort no está muerto, no le quitó el crédito al chico, a fin de cuentas regaló al mundo mágico, más de diez años de completa paz. Es por ello que se ha ganado también el honor de ser saludado de la misma manera que a su director.

Harry no sabía que decir, que hacer, la maestra Cackle le reverenciaba igual que a un rey y él no sabía como corresponder, como actuar, hasta que ella misma continuo con la etiqueta.

--- ¡¡Su señoría!! (Los ojos de Harry se abrieron todo lo que podían al escuchar la manera en que se refirió a él, y más aún fue su sorpresa, cuando la directora le tomó de la mano) en aquella época de oscuridad, no se podía ver la diferencia entre amigos y enemigos, fue usted quien nos trajo la luz de esperanza que nos permitió continuar…jamás podremos agradecer todos los sacrificios que tuvo que padecer para brindarnos la paz que gozamos ahora… ¡¡Muchas gracias!!--- algunos aplausos se escucharon cerca, la maestra se levantó, dejando al chico mudo y con la piel mas pálida que de costumbre. La profesora agregó antes de dirigirse al profesor Dumbledore.--- Disculpe usted si lo incomode con mis palabras, pero si hubiera visto lo que yo vi, en comparación a lo que vivimos ahora…lo siento (La mujer se veía emocionada) son cosas de la edad.---

Harry no dijo nada, estaba frío, paralizado, los colores no terminaban por decidir si ausentarse ó teñirle toda la cara de un intenso carmesí, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y las piernas querían dejar de trabajar, pues si el saludo de Amelia Cackle fue sorprendente, el ver al resto de sus alumnas haciendo lo mismo, solo para él, lo era aún más. El flash de la cámara de Colin acompañaba toda la escena de principio a fin, y fue gracias al resplandor del aparato que el chico de ojos esmeralda salio de su impresión, a tan gentil saludo solo pudo corresponder con un suave.

--- ¡…Gracias…!---

Satisfecha, Amelia sonrió y llamó a sus alumnas a que saludaran y presentaran sus respetos como solo en Cackle sabían hacerlo, con una canción. Las melodiosas voces de las jóvenes hechiceras causaron gran impresión en todos los alumnos, maestros y demás personal en Hogwarts, cada uno disfrutó y agradeció con un gran aplauso al final de la interpretación. Al terminar la ovación, la directora volvió a tomar la palabra.

--- Su excelencia, su señoría, con toda humildad no hemos atrevido a traer ante ustedes unos presentes para demostrar nuestra admiración y agradecimiento a sus personas y claro a su hospitalidad.--- Esa era la señal, ahora la presidenta y secretaría de estudiantes de la academia Cackle se encargarían de entregar los regalos. Ogroom ya les había repartido las cajas con sus respectivas indicaciones, mismas que ya venían escuchando desde hacía varios días atrás, Mildred sería la primera de las dos en entregar los presentes…y estaba aterrada.

Mildred y Yadú caminarían juntas hasta llegar frente a sus excelencias, recordaba Mily las palabras de Ogroom como si la estuviera escuchado junto a ella recitándolas, llevarán la caja principal abierta para que todos los presentes aprecien la belleza de nuestros obsequios. La vieja botella de vino que el padre de Ethel donara a la escuela, descansaba en una suave cubierta de terciopelo rojo, mientras que el cristal mágico creado en las noches por las tres maestras de Cackle, brillaba y desprendía hermosos colores con la luz de las antorchas. Mildred como presidenta sería la voz de las alumnas y tomaría la palabra al momento de la entrega. Y el momento llegó, todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas al ver como sus compañeras se retiraban llevando los esplendidos presentes…todas menos una.

Con paso solemne, las chicas hicieron acto de presencia, ambas estaban muy nerviosas, pero seguras de cada movimiento a realizar, como estaba dicho, al llegar ante Dumbledore, Mildred dio un paso al frente y dijo.

--- ¡Su excelencia! ¡En nombre del Colegio Cackle para jóvenes brujas, permítame entregarle este presente como muestra de nuestra admiración y respeto!---

Todo lo anterior estaba acompañado de una reverencia, de los aplausos de los alumnos de Hogwarts y de las luces del flash de Colin para inmortalizar la escena. Cuando la chica terminó su dialogo y se levantó de la reverencia que lo acompañaba, dio un paso al frente para entregar los regalos cuando… ¡zas! ocurrió lo inesperado…

Todo parecía correr en cámara lenta, como si alguien ó algo invisible le sostuviera los pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. la niña caía al frente sin siquiera poder meter las manos para recuperar el equilibrio y mucho menos para evitar la tragedia, al tener la caja abierta, la botella de vino salió disparada al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Mildred habría sido la segunda de no ser por Dumbledore que la sostuvo de los hombros justo a tiempo de salir lastimada con los cristales…todos guardaron silencio por varios segundos, después las clásicas expresiones de sorpresa se escucharon por doquier, luego una que otra risita trató de hacerse sonar, pero de inmediato el atrevido era callado severamente, la niña no escuchaba nada más que eso, la pregunta del director sobre su persona ni siquiera la notó…estaba en shock ¡¡Se quería morir!! Quería que la tierra se la tragara ahí mismo, ¿Cómo era posible que su más grande temor se hiciera realidad? Después de separarse de las manos del director, miró a donde sus maestras estaban ubicadas… como se lo imagino ¡¡Estaban furiosas!! Claramente se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacían para no saltarle encima y matarla ahí mismo, sin saber que hacer, imaginando todo lo que le dirían a solas y apunto de ponerse a llorar, una dulce voz la regreso de su trance…

--- ¿Te encuentras bien?---

Era Dumbledore, quien al no recibir respuesta la primera vez, preguntó de nuevo.

--- ¡Vamos tranquilízate! No fue tan malo, gracias por los regalos pequeña.---

La niña no hizo más que volver a saludar toda apenada y entregar una caja vacía, junto a otra más pequeña llena de dulces, luego regreso a su lugar al lado de Yadú, sin atreverse a verle a la cara, ni a ella ni a ninguna de sus compañeras…las había defraudado…lo había hecho otra vez.

Yadú la miraba de reojo, cuando llegó a su lado con la cara totalmente en blanco, quería decirle algo, tratar de calmarla, pero no podía, ahora era su turno de pasar al frente. Miró a donde los pedazos de la botella habían caído para no pisarlos, no quería ser la próxima accidentada, pero éstos habían desaparecido, extrañada miró alrededor y solo se encontró con los furiosos ojos de Ogroom que le exigían buenos resultados, sin pensarlo más, avanzó. Ahora todas las miradas morbosas estaban puestas sobre la secretaría de estudiantes en espera de una nueva desdicha, después de dar unos cuantos pasos y posarse frente a Harry, hizo una limpia reverencia y recitó las mismas palabras que su compañera.

--- A nombre del Colegio Cackle para jóvenes brujas, permítame entregarle este presente como muestra de nuestra admiración y respeto.--- luego se levantó, avanzó sin problemas y entregó los obsequios en excelentes condiciones.

Los aplausos acompañaron a la chica de regreso a su lugar, después de que Harry le agradeciera, aún no podía decirle nada a su amiga. Ambas jovencitas dieron media vuelta rumbo a donde se encontraban sus compañeras, quienes las esperaban con ansiedad…claro menos Ethel que trataba con poco éxito de ocultar el gusto que le dio ver a Mildred metida en problemas, a Harry y en especial a Dumbledore les pareció muy extraño. El primero tenía gran experiencia en descubrir cuando a un compañero no le eres agradable, con mayor razón cuando te metes en líos gracias a él, el segundo poseía aún más conocimiento en descubrir las travesuras de los alumnos y ésta era una de esas, ya más adelante ajustarían cuentas con las señoritas, meditaban, mientras uno de los profesores se llevaba los presentes a guardar.

Después de que se reunieran las alumnas de Cackle, la maestra Mcgonagall las invitó a cambiar de lugar a uno más cercano a las puertas del colegio, para dar paso a los otros invitados, las chicas aceptaron y buscaron sus cosas, pero estas ya habían desaparecido, cuando las niñas intentaron buscarlas, la subdirectora les dijo.

--- El personal ya las llevó a su habitación, por favor síganme…---

Las alumnas se miraron extrañadas, ya que jamás se toparon con nadie, pero lógico que ninguna discutió y avanzaron detrás de la profesora. Las maestras Cackle y Ogroom permanecieron en otra parte de la improvisada pasarela, para fortuna de las chicas, éstas no tuvieron tiempo para hablar, el sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje llamó la atención de todos los presentes, las alumnas y sus maestras miraron con sorpresa como una carroza sin guía ni corceles, se detenía justo donde estuvieron a su llegada y abría la puerta revelando la llegada del próximo invitado.

Un hombre alto, de cabello y barba gris, ropa digamos un poco estrafalaria, túnica morada con grandes estrellas doradas, sombrero sencillo, pero del mismo color, bajó llevando consigo un báculo, con un cristal de un color que combinaba con su vestuario, sonreía, saludaba y agradecía las fotos de Collin como si fuera una súper estrella. Herbert Hellyburg, orgulloso y desenvuelto, caminó con paso firme rumbo a Dumbledore y Harry para saludarles, no sin antes agradecer al respetuoso público presente.

--- ¡Buenas noches a todos!! Profesores, maestras, jóvenes magos y brujas, es un placer para mí el poder estar aquí hoy con todos ustedes.-- al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrecha con fuerza la mano y le palmea la espalda, como si se tratara de un amigo de grandes aventuras.--- ¡¡Dumbledore amigo, que gusto verte!! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Mucho trabajo? No me digas, ah… el debe ser el joven Sr. Potter ¿No es así?---

Harry sonrió nervioso y divertido, ante la euforia del nuevo invitado, pues le recordaba a cierto mago vanidoso y presumido que conoció en su segundo año, el interesante caballero le tomó la mano y de igual manera le saludo con vigor.

--- - ¡¡Hola pequeño!! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Herbert Hellyburg, maestro de magia, consejero de reyes y ministros, director del célebre y poderoso colegio Camellot para magos, es un placer conocerte. Si llegas a necesitar en algún momento mi ayuda, no dudes en pedirla, estaré encantado de guiarte en todo lo que se te ofrezca… ¡¡Ah!! Por cierto (Con un movimiento de su mano, llamó al frente a su jefe y secretario de estudiantes) Hemos traído unos obsequios como muestra de respeto y amistad.---

Con la fiesta que traía el mago al bajar del carruaje, los saludos y agradecimientos que repartía por doquier, nadie había notado que tres chicos con traje color verde botella, venían siguiéndole de cerca, dos de ellos, como Mily y Yadú, eran el presidente y secretario de estudiantes, y de igual manera, se acercaron a sus anfitriones con dos cajas medianas abiertas para que todos los presentes admiraran sus obsequios, en una mano traían una caja de cartón color vino, dentro estaba un ejemplar del libro "El camino de un triunfador" los grandes logros del mago Hellyburg, maestro de magia, consejero de reyes y ministros. Biografía. En la portada se encontraba el susodicho hechicero, en postura de suprema autosuficiencia, claro, sin movimiento. En la otra caja, una de madera bellamente tallada, reposaba sobre terciopelo verde, un reloj de bolsillo en oro con el escudo de Camellot grabado en su tapa.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos jovencitos, Guzz Barry Dragón Vano, alto, cabello oscuro y de complexión robusta como presidente, y Buzz Gary del Grial, casi de la misma altura, delgado y de cabellos castaño claro como secretario, se presentan ante Dumbledore y Harry con una leve inclinación, para después recitar al mismo tiempo.

--- ¡¡A nombre del Colegio Camellot para magos les entregamos los siguientes presentes!!--- como con el anterior grupo, entre aplausos, el flash de Collin captó el momento para su libro.

Después de que los anfitriones agradecieran y de que Hellyburg tomara su lugar junto a las primeras invitadas, los chicos acompañaron a la subdirectora hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de Cackle, al llegar se encontraron con las chicas aún calmando a su compañera que estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. Al parecer, a Guzz y Buzz no les importó el motivo del llanto ya que conocían la mala fama de Mildred y se imaginaron lo peor, lo bueno es que sus grandes amigas, Ethel y Druscila les contarían los hechos con lujo de detalle más tarde. Por su parte Charlie Brote, el sobrino del jardinero en la academia, miraba con interés a sus amigas, y trataba de saber la causa de su pena, pero solo consiguió un…"Luego te contamos." Charlie iba a insistir, pero la llegada de un nuevo colegio le hizo guardar silencio.

Como la primera vez, dos mujeres de distintas edades, aterrizan en sus escobas frente a sus ilustrísimas, precisamente donde las primeras brujas llegaron. La directora Phillis Pentágono, una dama alta y robusta, con gafas, de cabello rubio, en melena, entrega su escoba a su alumna y se aproxima a Dumbledore y Harry con paso enérgico y decidido.

--- ¡¡Su ilustrísima!! Es un placer y un honor el volver a vernos, le agradezco su invitación.--- termina con una reverencia.

--- Por el contrarío mi querida señora, somos nosotros los complacidos con su presencia.---

Haciendo un saludo igual de formal y tomando la mano del chico como la misma maestra Cackle lo hiciera en su momento, Phillis se inclina ante Harry y le extiende sus respetos.

--- ¡¡Su señoría!! Me presento…soy la directora del colegio Pentágono para brujas, Phillis Pentágono. no poseo palabras para describir el sentimiento de júbilo que tengo de tan solo estar frente a usted…el joven que ha permitido a miles, disfrutar de una vida en paz, gracias.--- las palabras de la directora fueron celebradas por los asistentes al evento entre fotos y aplausos. Ahora la señora, llama al frente a su alumna estrella y presidenta de alumnas.

--- ¡Sus excelencias! Les pido por favor acepten los siguientes obsequios.---

A su señal, una joven alumna de la academia Pentágono, Dessiree Halcón, alta, cabello negro en un apretado moño, de saco y falda color vino, se dirige a ambos y con una reverencia los saluda

.--- ¡¡Como alumna de la academia Pentágono es un honor para mí entregar estos presentes a tan importantes y poderosos hechiceros, ruego por que sean de su agrado!!--- la chica se pone de pie y entrega a Dumbledore y a Harry un estuche de madera no muy delgado 30cm x 1 metro de largo con un telescopio negro de 80 cm. en su interior, cada uno con sus respectivos nombres en pequeñas letras doradas y el escudo de Pentágono, junto con un ejemplar del libro de los eventos que cambiaron al mundo mágico donde claro, aparecen ellos dos. Una vez más, las invitadas recibieron las gracias de los anfitriones y pasaron a tomar un lugar donde les corresponde, pero a diferencia de Charlie Brote y de Guzz ó Buzz, Dessiree no buscó entablar una conversación con nadie, gallarda y en silencio, se mantiene firme en espera de la siguiente orden de su directora.

El sonido de un carruaje, anuncia la llegada de los últimos invitados al colegio, al estar frente al director, dos personas adultas descienden del coche sin necesidad de llevar alumnos con ellos. La directora Alicia Retumba, una mujer de edad madura, alta, de fuerte complexión y cabello claro en un moño, gafas de montura gruesa y expresión severa, se hace acompañar por el más importante de sus catedráticos, el viejo profesor Jonathan Zarandeo, un anciano de cabello totalmente blanco y descuidado, con figura delgada y ligeramente encorvada. Después del saludo como lo marca la etiqueta medieval, la dama toma la palabra.

--- ¡Mi señor Dumbledore! Le agradezco la invitación a su esplendida escuela.---

--- Por el contrarío, el placer de que nos acompañen es para nosotros.---

--- Hace mucho que no vengo al colegio Hogwarts…no ha cambiado nada, es tan hermoso como siempre.--- comenta entre suspiros el viejo maestro al ver el edificio frente a ellos.

--- Sabe que siempre serán bienvenidos, me encantaría que ésta no fuera la única visita que nos brinden.---

--- Podría ser su ilustrísima, quizás no sea la última…disculpe, ¿Él es el pequeño?--- una vez más las miradas estaban sobre Harry.

--- Así es mi querida señora, él es Harry James Potter.---

Ahora los saludos eran dirigidos al niño, todo era tan raro, aunque pudiera acostumbrarme, meditaba divertido el chico. Como antes, la maestra fue quien tomó la palabra.

--- ¡Su señoría! Mi nombre es Alicia Retumba, directora de la facultad Abracadabra,un gran placer el poder estrechar su mano, joven hechicero.---

--- No…el placer es mío.--- apenas contestó Harry.

--- Mi nombre joven señor es Jonathan Zarandeo, profesor en diversas disciplinas, he estado esperando el momento de conocerle en persona desde que supe lo que hizo por nuestra comunidad mágica y muggle, es un honor.--- el chico se sonrojaba a cada halago, y enmudecía sin poder evitarlo, aunque quisiera poder dar las gracias a todos de forma más elegante, no habría encontrado las palabras que sonaran bonitas con la lengua trabada.

--- Gracias…--- era todo lo que podía sonar coherente por el momento.

Encantados con las reacciones del niño, la directora vuelve a tomar la palabra y muestra junto a su colega dos cajas de madera, bellamente talladas. Una con el emblema de la facultad y la otra con una etiqueta en color dorado.

--- ¡¡Sus excelencias!! A nombre de la facultad Abracadabra, nos hemos permitido el atrevimiento de traerles este presente.--- Retumba toma la caja con emblema al igual que Zarandeo y la muestran a Dumbledore y Harry. Dentro se encuentra una medalla, bellamente tallada con el emblema de la facultad… un báculo en un Pentágono.--- Esta medalla es otorgada por la facultad Abracadabra solo a aquellos hechiceros y brujas que han demostrado un extraordinario valor y conocimiento de las artes ocultas.--- todos los presentes aplauden impresionados ante el reconocimiento que dicha institución atorga a su director y compañero de colegio, algunos cuantos incluso, empezaron a dudar de los rumores del diario "El profeta", pues, si una facultad del viejo estilo les entrega una medalla a sus logros, entonces ¿Por qué en el periódico los trata de locos?

Después de la entrega, las fotos y los aplausos de todos los presentes, Zarandeo comenta a su colega y agasajados.

--- Hace siglos que la facultad no hacia entrega de tal reconocimiento, no cabe duda de que la espera valió la pena.--- Dumbledore y Harry agradecieron honrados la distinción.

--- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted profesor Zarandeo, totalmente, además de la condecoración, también traemos este pequeño manjar de procedencia un tanto más mundana, sé que será de su agrado.--- - Ambos profesores entregan la caja con etiqueta dorada, la cual tenía en su interior nada más y nada menos que cigarros, puros cubanos para ser más exactos. Ambos hechiceros sonrieron complacidos.

Harry los contemplaba maravillado, jamás había estado frente a un producto tan finamente tratado y a la vez tan prohibido para su edad, estos habanos desprendían un aroma tan delicioso, bueno, no es que sepa como deben saber los demás tipos de cigarros, pero una vez tío Vernon compró una caja para halagar a sus clientes, y esa olía a cigarro común y corriente, nada que ver con lo que tenía en sus manos…o tuvo…pues la maestra Mcgonagall le retiró la caja antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar uno.

--- Yo me encargaré de que lleguen a manos de tus familiares Potter, permíteme.---

--- ¡Pero profesora Mcgonagall!---

--- ¡Oh vamos Minerva! Dale sus habanos al chico ¿Qué daño puede causarle?--- la maestra miró a Retumba queriendo saber si hablaba en serio. Zarandeo agregó.

--- Yo empecé a fumar a los trece y mírame…estoy en perfectas condiciones para mis casi 600 años.--- Harry lo miró asombrado, sabía que los magos podían llegar a vivir muchos años, pero jamás se había encontrado con uno, dicho eso, volvió la vista a su profesora para ver si le entregaría el regalo.

--- Como dije, entregaré la caja a sus familiares y ellos se encargaran de decidir si le dan a fumar a sus 15 años una caja de habanos ó no….aunque con el padrino que tienes Potter, no me extrañaría que pronto aprendieras a fumar.--- Harry sonrió tranquilo y divertido al saber que la caja no llegaría a manos de los Dursley.

Ahora que ya habían terminado de recibir a los invitados, el profesor Dumbledore toma la palabra para pedir a los huéspedes y alumnos, pasen al interior del castillo, ignorando a la vez al profesor Zarandeo, quien esconde uno de sus habanos en el bolsillo de Harry para que lo disfrute en compañía de sus amigos, a la sonrisa del chico, Albus solo puede continuar con la ceremonia.

--- Su atención por favor…agradezco su presencia a nuestros invitados y les doy la bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, esta será una gran experiencia para todos nosotros, ahora pasemos al interior donde hemos preparado algo especial para todos ustedes.---

Los aplausos de los alumnos fortalecen las palabras de su director y a continuación, en perfecto orden, entran en filas hacia el gran comedor, los estudiantes invitados acompañan a la subdirectora hasta sus lugares en las respectivas casas donde se hospedaran. La maestra Ogroom se separa del grupo de maestros para ir a hablar con sus alumnas por el desagradable incidente de la botella, pero es interrumpida por el pequeño profesor Flitweek.

--- ¡Disculpe! Pero la esperan en el salón recibidor.--- resignada, afirma con la cabeza y acompaña al maestro, esperando con ansias el momento de "Hablar" con las chicas.

El salón recibidor, es uno de los tantos lugares que Hogwarts ofrece para agasajar a personajes ilustres que lleguen de visita, Harry desde el principio se encaminaba al gran comedor, pero el viejo Zarandeo y la directora Pentágono, lo hicieron orientarse hasta el salón, donde aún debía actuar como anfitrión junto a su director. Quizás suene demasiado, pero en sus escuelas, los estudiantes ayudan a sus educadores en varias tareas, claro, no quiere decir que Harry les llenara la copa de vino o les ofrecerá canapés, pero si los invitados deseaban verlo en su llegada, no se libraría de ellos tan fácilmente.

Ya dentro del salón, un agradable fuego los recibía en una enorme chimenea bellamente tallada en piedra, la decoración era elegante sin caer en el mal gusto, alfombras y cortinas decoraban junto a cuadros de personajes que Harry no conocía, además de una mesa de centro con un bello arreglo de flores y una bandeja con copas servidas de un liquido rojizo oscuro. Al estar dentro de la sala, el calor provocó que el chico se retirara la capucha dando inicio a un nuevo examen é interrogatorio.

--- Por favor, sean libres de disponer de la estancia a su completa satisfacción, en cuanto los alumnos hayan tomado asiento, nos informaran cuando podemos pasar a nuestros lugares.---

--- ¡Gracias su ilustrísima! Esta sala es muy hermosa.--- comenta animada Amelia.

--- ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.--- agrega Zarandeo entusiasmado al ver el rostro del chico. Harry por su parte pregunta con gran interés.

--- ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?--- el anciano sonríe tristemente al recordar que el chico no llegó a conocerle como él.

--- ¡Así es muchacho! Le traté por algún tiempo…un joven muy brillante sin duda…y vaya amistades que tenía a su lado.---

--- ¡Listo como un zorro y loco como una cabra ese chico Sirius Black!--- aportó Alicia a la platica, después de probar la copa de vino continuó.--- Aún no entiendo como un joven tan brillante como Remus Lupin podía tener semejantes amistades…eran temerarios.--- Harry escuchaba divertido algunas de las anécdotas sobre sus padres o padrinos, sin importarle que le miraran con interés la cicatriz en su frente.

Por otro lado, los alumnos del castillo anfitrión, empezaron a tomar sus lugares en las amplias mesas del gran salón, comentando acaloradamente todo lo que hicieron las escuelas invitadas ante Dumbledore y su compañero de clases, parecía que habían agregado algunos metros mas a las mesas, para la llegada de los invitados, así como algunas sillas a la cabeza, junto a los demás profesores. Al tiempo que los chicos tomaban sus asientos, algunos de los profesores, acompañaban a los nuevos alumnos para indicarles donde estaban sus lugares, precisamente frente a los prefectos de cada casa para que éstos empezaran con sus labores de guías. Dessiree, Guzz, Buzz y Charlie de inmediato iniciaron una conversación con los chicos que los rodeaban, solo las alumnas de Cackle, continuaban su labor con su compañera Mildred, que aún estaba muy desconsolada.

--- ¡Vamos Mildred! Ya tranquilízate.--- pedía Yadú mientras le tomaba de los hombros para abrazarla nuevamente.

--- ¡Es… que… no… puedo…! (Decía entre sollozos)…esta vez…me echaran del colegio…estoy segura…---

--- No va a pasar nada, nosotras le diremos…hablaremos con ellas, ya verás que con algunos castigos extras que cumplas, te van a perdonar, hasta yo te puedo ayudar con los trabajos.--- aseguraba Enid, aunque no tenía mucha fe en sus palabras, Mily no contestó y solo cubrió su rostro en el pañuelo que le prestó Charlie. Hermione al ver la pena de la chica y el esfuerzo de sus amigas por calmarla, se animó a ayudarlas.

--- ¡Oye! Ya no llores, si no sacas la cara del pañuelo y secas tus lágrimas, te perderás la danza de los fantasmas.---

Las chicas de la vieja escuela dejaron de lado el tema de Mildred y posaron sus ojos en la muchacha que les había dirigido la palabra, para después mirarse entre ellas antes de preguntar.

--- Disculpa… ¿La danza de los qué?--- cuestionó Ethel Hallow en tono soberbio, como si la chica ante ella estuviera loca. Ignorando el tono de la pregunta, Hermione continuó.

--- La danza de los fantasmas, esta noche nos brindaran un vals del siglo dieciocho en honor a ustedes.--- pues no era un error, y mucho menos estaba loca, ya que Ron agregó.

--- Y lo mejor es que Peevees no molestará en la presentación.---

--- ¿Peevees? ¿Qué es un Peevees?--- preguntó Maude en espera de una loca explicación.

--- Es el poltergeist, causa muchos estragos siempre que te lo encuentras.--- pues no quedó defraudada, extrañadas ante la respuesta, se miraron unas a otras pensando que seguro se querían burlar de ellas, cosa que no iban a permitir.

--- Y ¿Donde van a bailar los dichosos fantasmas?--- preguntó Druscila, solo que esta vez respondió Neville.

--- Pues en el aire, siempre hacen sus espectáculos flotando sobre nuestras cabezas.--- contestaba mientras movía su mano sobre su cabeza. Las chicas al levantar la vista hacia donde indicaba el joven, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

--- ¡¡Oh por dios!! ¿Ya vieron eso?---

Las siete jovencitas de la academia Cackle exhalaron un ¡Aahh! De sorpresa al encontrarse con los bellos estandartes de las casas como decoraciones, cada uno con un animal diferente en brillantes colores, como los antiguos ornamentos de los castillos de cuentos de hadas, solo que a diferencia de esos, aquí había un techo mágico simulando ser el cielo estrellado de esa misma noche y varios candelabros flotando por todo el salón. Cuando las niñas iban a preguntar acerca de lo antes visto, se toparon con la vajilla puesta frente a ellas, una copa y un plato de lo que parecía ser…

--- ¡Oro! ¡¿Esto es oro?!--- cuestionó Rubí levantando el utensilio frente a ella.

--- ¡Claro que es oro! ¡Tenemos platos y copas de oro!--- afirma Maude levantando su copa.

--- ¡¡Esto es impresionante!!--- agregó Druscila sonriendo totalmente impresionada. Mientras las chicas comentaban animadas entre ellas los descubrimientos, algunos de los chicos se preguntaban con la mirada, el porque algo tan simple para ellos causaba gran sorpresa a las invitadas. Aprovechando que Hermione se vio muy amable a entablar una platica, Enid le preguntó.

--- Oye…tú…---

--- Hermione Granger, soy la prefecta de Gryffindor.--- al terminar su presentación, extendió su mano a modo de saludo, misma que de inmediato Enid tomó sonriendo.

--- Yo soy Enid Sombra mucho gusto ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?---

--- Claro.--- respondió la prefecta, brindando al final su mejor sonrisa, misma que los chicos decían, era la de "Yo lo sé todo, tú solo pregunta."

--- ¿Cómo pueden tener platos y copas de oro y no alcanzaron a comprarse un techo?--- Las caras que pusieron Hermione y Enid, ante semejante pregunta, causó grandes carcajadas en todos los presentes, pues la prefecta de la casa estaba muda y la invitada hablaba con una seriedad casi intelectual.

No había duda que Enid Sombra era la mejor en lo que respecta a romper el hielo y hacer amistades. Después de las risotadas, vinieron las presentaciones y aclaraciones a todas sus dudas.

--- ¡Claro que tenemos techo! Solo que está encantado, para que se muestre como exactamente se encuentra el cielo en ese momento.--- aclaró Hermione.

--- ¡Fantástico!--- exclamó Druscila.

--- ¡Todo es tan hermoso! Al menos pude verlo antes de partir.--- lamenta la joven entre suspiros.

--- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No se supone que se quedaran varios días con nosotros?--- cuestionó Ron a Mildred.

--- Yo no… esta será la primera y última vez que pueda ver algo tan maravilloso junto a mis compañeras de escuela, seguro que al terminar la cena, la maestra Ogroom me llevará de regreso a mi casa…ó al colegio, ¿Quien sabe?--- dijo con la cara escondida entre las manos y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, se veía muy deprimida, cosa que a ninguno de sus nuevas y viejas amistades agradó, cuando trataron de consolarla, la puerta del gran salón se abrió con cuidado, permitiendo la entrada a un chico que venía rezagado…así es, se trataba de Harry Potter.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, anunció a todos los alumnos la llegada de su colega, Harry trató de pasar inadvertido, ya había llamado la atención lo suficiente allá afuera, pero sus propios compañeros de Gryffindor, entiéndanse los gemelos Weasley, lo hicieron el blanco de sus burlas, al salir de sus asientos para brindarle varios saludos ceremoniales. Los que alcanzaban a ver la fiesta de los mayores, reían divertidos mientras que otros se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba. Lo que coronó la broma, fue el flash de Colin brillando una y otra vez. Harry no podía hacer más que reírse y unirse a la fiesta, aceptando las cortesías y uno que otro plato por ofrenda. Cuando se vio libre de los bromistas, llegó la hora de enfrentarse a sus amigos, quienes lo recibieron con gran algarabía, mientras las chicas se concentraban nuevamente en la deprimida Mildred Embrollo.

--- ¡¡Vaya!! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?--- el primero en interrogarle fue Ron.

--- No me dejaban venir, todos contaban historias muy divertidas.--- el joven de cabellera alborotada por naturaleza, ahora más desalineada, gracias a los alegres saludos de sus amigos, se disponía a narrar alguna de las anécdota de los invitados, cuando se escucharon los sollozos de la niña y las palabras de sus amigas tratando de relajarla.

--- ¡Vamos Mily deja ya de llorar! No te pasará nada.--- la susodicha mostraba unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

--- ¡No puedo Rubí! Ya escuchaste a las maestras antes de venir aquí, un error más y me echarán del colegio.---

--- Pero te han perdonado otras peores…ahora no recuerdo ninguna… pero seguro saldrás bien librada de esta… como siempre ¡Ya lo verás!---

--- ¡Gracias Enid! Pero no va a ser así. Me expulsarán del colegio, esta vez es seguro.--- las chicas guardaron silencio dándole la razón a su compañera. Hermione que no estaba segura del porqué tanto drama, interfiere en la conversación una vez más.

--- Pero… ¿Por qué habrían de expulsarte? Solo era una botella de vino.---

--- ¡Sí! Ni que fuera para tanto, Dumbledore tiene una bodega llena de vino en el castillo, no va a llorar por perder una.--- las palabras de Ron dejaron a todos los oyentes boquiabiertos, en especial a las chicas por la familiaridad con la que se refieren sus estudiantes a su ilustrísima…las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

--- ¿Y tú como sabes que Dumbledore tiene una bodega llena de vinos Ronald?--- cuestionó Hermione pensando lo peor.

--- ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿No crees que sea así? Los maestros no beben jugo de calabaza en la cena.--- era extraño, pero su respuesta dejó a todos satisfechos… a todos menos a Ethel, quien ofendida, reclamó.

--- ¿Cómo te atreves a comparar el vino que mi familia donó para esta ceremonia, con cualquier licor de mesa? -Demanda Ethel furiosa-era una botella de "Salem's blood" genuina…única en su clase ¿Sabes acaso de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?---

Todos guardaron silencio reconociendo su falta de conocimiento a lo que a vinos se refiere. Satisfecha, Ethel sonríe triunfal al haber ganado la discusión, mientras solo se escuchan los lamentos de Embrollo, al no poder imaginar la suma de dinero que ahora su familia debía por su imprudencia. Ninguno de los amigos de Harry quería quedarse callado ante tal injusticia, todo había sido un accidente ¿Por qué esa chica no lo entendía? Iban a tratar de ayudar, pedirle que apoyara a su compañera ante sus maestras… cuando Harry preguntó.

--- Si es tan valiosa la botella ¿Entonces por qué provocaste que la tirara?---

---¡¡ ¿Eehh?!!---

Las palabras de Harry causaron diversas reacciones en las chicas y en sus propios compañeros. Sus amigos se preguntaban como sostendría tal acusación, mientras que las chicas meditaban seriamente lo dicho, ya que Ethel se caracterizaba por hacer hasta lo imposible por meterlas en problemas. Por su lado, la joven Hallow, indignada, miraba al atrevido con desprecio y soberbia.

--- ¡Como te atreves a levantarme falsos! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? ¡Soy descendiente de una gran familia de brujas! Y no permitiré que un insignificante maguito como tú me falte al respeto de esa forma.--- los Gryffindor iban a reclamar en ayuda de su compañero, cuando…

--- Ethel… ¿Metiste tu narizota en la ceremonia de Mily y Yadú?--- las fuertes palabras de Rubí y las miradas escudriñadoras del resto de sus compañeras de viaje, cayeron sobre la chica analizando cada movimiento y gesto de ésta.

--- ¿Acaso me creen capaz de destruir la joya de mi familia, solo para molestar a Mildred Embrollo? Ella no vale ni la más mínima astilla de esa botella, como para desperdiciarla así.--- desgraciadamente, sus palabras no movieron de sus sospechas a sus colegas, ya que seguían mirándola inquisitivamente.

--- Pues jamás estuviste de acuerdo en que ella llevara el presente que tu padre donó, y harías lo que sea para que la sacaran de la escuela…siempre lo has hecho.--- agregó Maude mientras se ajustaba las gafas. La ira de la chica se incremento al ver que la cerebrito del grupo se le impuso tan valientemente.

--- ¡¡Ahora resulta que le van a creer más a este tipo que a mi!! Druscila…diles la verdad, diles que yo no tuve nada que ver.--- todos los presentes giraron la vista sobre la antes mencionada en busca de su respuesta, pero de esta solo los labios se movieron sin decir nada.

Y como dicen en mi pueblo…"A buen árbol se arrima," la fiel compañera guardó silencio por largo rato, restándole credibilidad con su silencio a su amiga. La niña tenía un punto débil, cuando veía que Ethel cometía una injusticia, cuando realizaba alguna "Travesura" fuera de los limites morales de la joven, ésta no podía apoyarla, no podía hablar a su favor, ni mucho menos ayudarla a hundir injustamente a quien fuera, ella realmente no era tan mala, antes solo se trataba de que las castigaran con más tareas o con menos de calificación, pero ahora se trataba de expulsión y con eso no se atrevía a jugar. Las muchachas sabían que Druscila podía ser una buena amiga cuando se lo proponía, ya que en otras ocasiones les había ayudado. Ahora precisamente les apoyaba con su afonía. Ethel por su parte, confiaba en haber desechado ese sentimiento del cuerpo de su cómplice, pero tal parece que no, furiosa, Mildred se enfrenta a Hallow.

--- ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste Ethel?!! ¿Cómo te atreviste a romper ese regalo frente a su ilustrísima para culparme a mí?---

--- ¡No! ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a darle la razón a ese baboso sin siquiera tener pruebas de lo que dice?--- dice casi gritando y apuntando al susodicho con el dedo sin dejar de ver a Mily.

--- ¡¡Oye!! Harry no es ningún mentiroso.--- El reclamo de Neville cayó en un grupo totalmente desinteresado de su persona y de lo que tuviera que decir, excepto por Druscila, quien decide prestarle atención mientras sus compañeras se enfrentan entre ellas, al grado de empezar a levantar la voz.

Harry no sabía que hacer, desde que atrevidamente acusó a la joven de haber causado el "Accidente," se armó un escándalo del cual estaba totalmente arrepentido, la discusión entre las chicas, estaba creando varias dudas en él mismo, ahora temía haber confundido lo que vio en la bienvenida de las escuelas y haber creado un grave conflicto entre las alumnas.

La joven Embrollo había dejado las lágrimas, para tomar una actitud más desafiante, pues al parecer, esto podría evitar su salida de la escuela y a la vez, les quitaría la venda de los ojos a las maestras con respecto a la estudiante modelo, la señorita Ethel Hallow.

--- ¡Ethel! Si tuviste algo que ver en la perdida del presente, te pido que se lo digas a las maestras antes de meterme en un verdadero problema.--- pedía la chica, en un tono que se encuentra entre la suplica y la orden. Mientras detrás de ella se ve a Druscila conversando con Neville.

--- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar en ese tono Mildred Embrollo! Yo no tengo nada que ver en las estupideces que cometes a diario.---

--- Éste joven dice que tú tienes la culpa, Ethel.--- agrega Yadú a punto de levantarse de la silla.

--- ¿Y solo por que ese tipejo lo dice va ser verdad? ¿No?--- cuestiona Ethel ya de pie, enfrentándose a sus furiosas compañeras…bueno, menos a una que la mira horrorizada.

--- ¡Ethel por favor guarda silencio!--- se oye la débil voz de Druscila en completa suplica.

--- Así no tuviera ninguna prueba, todas sabemos que eres capaz de lo que sea para meternos en problemas.--- agrega Maude completamente segura de sus palabras.

--- ¡Chicas!--- vuelve a llamar Druscila a sus compañeras.

--- ¡Pues no me importa lo que digan! Las maestras les pedirán pruebas, y la sola presencia de éste imbécil no les servirá de nada…bola de inadaptadas.---

--- ¡¡Ethel por favor ya cállate!!---

Todos los que formaban parte del alboroto, las alumnas de la academia Cackle y los estudiantes de quinto grado encargados de dicho grupo, clavaron su mirada en Druscila, quien estaba mas blanca de lo normal y se tapaba la boca con nerviosismo, de inmediato la joven fue interrogada por las chicas.

--- ¡¿Estas loca Druscila ó buscas tener problemas conmigo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a callarme?!---

--- La verdad es que se me adelantó, porque ya me estabas sacando de quicio.--- agrega Enid sonriendo desafiando a Ethel a que le reclame, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Druscila volvió a llamar la atención.

--- ¡Por favor chicas guarden silencio! ¿Es que acaso no se han dado cuenta, ante quien estamos?--- esto último lo dijo señalando discretamente hacia donde Harry se encontraba sentado.

Las chicas al mismo tiempo posaron la vista sobre el joven sin encontrarse con nada fuera de lo normal, pues como había dicho antes, la rebelde cabellera de nuestro protagonista ocultaba la cicatriz y caía sobre sus gafas de manera desordenada, evitando que lograran identificarlo. Los segundos pasaban sin que las niñas dijeran ó hicieran algo para darle a entender a su compañera que habían entendido su mensaje, cuando Druscila se disponía a revelarles la verdadera identidad del muchacho, Enid tomó la palabra…

--- ¡¡Aaahh!! Ya entendí lo que nos querías decir…picara.---

--- ¡¡ ¿Eeehh?!!--- la pobre no supo como responder, pensó que Enid le había entendido, pero lo que pasó luego, le dejó en claro que no. Pues bajó hasta tener el mismo nivel que el niño, y mirándole a los ojos, le dijo.

--- ¡Bonitas esmeraldas chico! Ya veo por qué las tienes tras la vitrina.--- termina la coqueta joven con un guiño de ojo. Harry estaba boquiabierto y con las mejillas de un rojo vivo.

Druscila estaba que no daba crédito al grado de descaro de su compañera, y aún peor, al ver que el resto de las alumnas, divertidas, le aplaudían su atrevida declaración.

--- ¡Que bárbara Enid!-

-- ¡No te mides!-

-- ¡Que atrevida te viste!-

-- ¡¡ ¿Es que acaso son todas unas estúpidas?!!--- las fuertes palabras de su amiga obligaron a todas a guardar silencio por algunos segundos, antes de lanzarse con todo contra la chica.

--- ¡¡Oye!!-

-- ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así Druscila?!!-

-- ¡¡ ¿Qué bicho te picó babosa?!!-

-- ¡¡Disculpe su señoría la falta de respeto de mis compañeras!!-

-- ¡¡ ¿Su señoría?!!--- las chicas se miraron entre ellas en busca de una explicación a las palabras de Druscila, sin hablar, Enid le pide a Harry con un movimiento de manos que la disculpe y acerca sus dedos índice y corazón a su frente, en busca de la famosa cicatriz, rogando al cielo no encontrarla.

Ya que de hacerlo, se encontrarían "Todas" en un serio problema.

El suspenso las estaba matando ¿Había o no una cicatriz bajo esa cabellera? era la primera vez que los Gryffindor más cercanos al alboroto, las veían tan juntitas, calladitas y tomadas de las manos, como si fueran a recibir un premio en común, y desgraciadamente, no era a la estudiante del año.

Cuando Enid recorrió algunos de los rebeldes mechones de la frente, donde se supone que se encuentra la tan conocida marca, todas dejaron escapar un extraño sonido, entre una exhalación de sorpresa y un grito de terror, al tiempo que las que se encontraban de pie, cayeron desplomadas sobre sus asientos. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, y lo único que salía de sus labios era…

--- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!-

-- ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Estamos en serios problemas!-

-- ¡Ahora sí me van a expulsar! ¡Ahora sí que me van a expulsar!-

-- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan…?!-

-- ¡Su señoría! Disculpe nuestro comportamiento, pero no sabíamos que se encontraba aquí.--- trató de explicar Druscila, la única de las chicas que tenía algo de lucidez para pensar, pues las otras estaban en blanco.

--- No fue nuestra intención molestarlo y mucho menos faltarle al respeto, no crea que así son todas las brujas de Cackle… mis compañeras son un caso "Especial"… ¡Son unas retrasadas!--- esto último lo dijo totalmente disgustada. Ninguna de las chicas, a pesar de llegar a sentir alguna molestia con el calificativo, deseaba reclamarle, ya que todas sabían que en este momento, ella tenía la razón.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean y varios otros Gryffindor miraban a Harry y a las chicas muy sorprendidos, pues pensaban que el numerito de su "Señoría" solo se realizaba frente a Dumbledore y los demás directores, no entre varios alumnos. Por su parte, las chicas se ponían de pie para realizar una reverencia como en su escuela les han enseñado a hacerlo, imaginándose lo que a continuación iba a pasar, Harry preguntó.

--- ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué van hacer?---

--- ¡Su señoría! Solo haremos lo que corresponde a estas situaciones.--- responde Mildred como presidenta de estudiantes.

--- ¡No, no por favor! Mejor tomen asiento.--- las chicas se miraron unas a otras y con timidez volvieron a sus asientos, después, el silencio gobernó la mesa por varios segundos.

El silencio era pesado, nadie comenzaba una plática, la pelea de "¿Quién tiró la botella?" había quedado en el pasado y las chicas ni siquiera hacían contacto visual entre ellas, mucho menos con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Harry se sentía responsable de esta situación y de alguna manera quería arreglarlo, así que trató de iniciar una conversación.

---…Y… ¿Se la están pasando bien?--- ésa fue la pregunta más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido, y sus compañeros se lo hicieron saber con la mirada y con un largo ¡¡Daahh!! Al cual el chico solo pudo agachar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza…lo que a fin de cuentas sirvió para romper el hielo, pues algunas de las chicas se rieron.

Cuando los Gryffindor levantaron la vista al grupo de Cackle, estas volvieron a bajarla y de inmediato las chicas que rieron se disculparon, pues sabían que era una falta de respeto para su señoría.

--- ¡Disculpe usted!--- pidió Mildred a nombre del grupo.

--- ¿Pero de que se disculpan? Es lógico que se rían de las tonterías que hace éste a cada rato.--- termina Hermione, dándole un manazo en el hombro a Harry, cosa que sorprende a las invitadas y a la victima del golpe ni quien la socorra.

--- ¡Pero es una falta de respeto lo que acabas de hacer!--- sentencia Ethel, mientras Harry se soba el hombro.

--- ¡Así es! ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas tratando?--- era una pregunta bastante tonta por parte de Maude, ya que era lógico que los demás sabían con quien estaban tratando desde hace cinco años.

--- ¡Pero si solo es Harry! Nada más, no es para tanto ¿No creen? Digo, si sale en algunos libros y periódicos, pero no es para que se le suba a la cabeza.---

--- ¡Si! Si los que escriben sobre Harry supieran lo lento, flojo y desobligado que es, otra opinión de él tendrían ahora.---

Los amigos más cercanos a Harry reían divertidos con las explicaciones de Ron y Hermione, incluso el mismo chico de cabello azabache, gozaba con los comentarios hacia su persona, y claro, que trató de defenderse.

--- ¡Oigan! No soy tan desobligado.---

--- ¿Ya acabaste la tarea de pociones?--- preguntó Hermione aún sabiendo lo que escucharía.

---…Mmm…No, pero ya casi la acabo.--- Mildred, Enid y Druscila rieron divertidas ante la pequeña riña, mientras Ethel, Maude, Yadú y Rubí los miraban confundidas.

--- ¿Pero acaso no les enseñan a respetar a sus mayores?--- pregunta molesta Ethel, a lo que Harry contesta.

--- ¡Pero si solo tengo 15 años de edad! Y si es por los títulos, ni se molesten en continuar con lo de "Su señoría" porque en verdad me están avergonzando, pueden llamarme solo Harry…ó Potter si lo desean, pero así me llaman los maestros, bueno como ustedes gusten.--- termina extendiendo la mano en clara señal de amistad, a la que de inmediato atienden sonrientes.

--- Pues… ¡Hola! Soy Mildred Embrollo, presidenta de estudiantes de la academia Cackle…por ahora, falta ver como me va al final del día.--- termina con una leve pero firme sonrisa, pues estaba segura de hacer hasta lo imposible para que creyeran en su inocencia, pues su señoría así lo creía.

--- ¡Mi nombre es Yadú Wally! Y soy la secretaría de estudiantes… ¡Es un placer!--- saluda sonriendo.

--- ¡Yo soy Enid Sombra! Mucho gusto…y en realidad tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿No te ofendiste verdad?--- pregunta cubriéndose los labios y parte del rostro con las manos, esperando no haberlo molestado. Harry solo mueve la cabeza en señal de no ofenderse y con las mejillas encendidas por el cumplido.

--- ¡Mi nombre es Maude Luna! He leído mucho sobre ti ¡Gracias por la bienvenida!--- termina diciendo mientras estrecha la mano de Harry.

--- ¡Hola mucho gusto! Soy Rubí Cerezo y me da gusto conocerte… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?--- Las chicas y los amigos de Harry se miraban intrigados con respecto a la pregunta, Harry lógicamente dijo que sí, y Rubí, como joven de ciencia que es, preguntó.--- ¿Puedo tocar tu cicatriz?---

Todos los presentes, incluso Harry en menor intensidad que los demás, fueron sorprendidos con la petición de la chica, pues a los jóvenes de Hogwarts les pareció un atrevimiento y a las chicas de Cackle una falta de respeto. Harry por su parte, ya estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran tal cosa, incluso Ron y Hermione en algún momento de sus vidas junto a él hicieron lo mismo. La muchacha en ningún momento quiso llegar a incomodar a alguien, solo que como científica que es, deseaba saber si en verdad estaba sentada frente a una leyenda viviente ó ante el fraude publicitario más grande del mundo mágico.

Harry por su parte lo permitió, cosa que a juicio de la chica no dejaba ver ningún engaño, pero ella en una ocasión junto a sus amigas, hicieron un hechizo de cambio de imagen, y si contaban con algo parecido para hacer creer que la marca era real, ella lo sabría de inmediato. Mildred y sus compañeras la veían con un poco de pena, pues sabían de su curiosidad científica y escepticismo con respecto a la leyenda, pero esto ya era demasiado.

Con cuidado y alistó sus dedos índice y corazón, para encontrar la energía del hechizo de la moda (Tal como ellas titularon el encantamiento) los pasó con calma sobre la cicatriz que dejó al descubierto Harry, retirándolos de inmediato al llevarse tremenda sorpresa.

La energía que sintió sobre la marca no era para nada el hechizo que tenía en mente, esta era todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera sentido en algún momento de su vida. Como sus amigas, Rubí tenía experiencia con libros, figuras ó joyas pertenecientes a hechiceros veteranos, por consiguiente, conocía la sensación de la magia antigua, pero esto era totalmente diferente… era siniestro… tal y como lo decía la leyenda, provenía de un hechizo muy poderoso y maligno…creado por un monstruo, no por un mago…y si "Eso" iba tras su escuela, estaban perdidas.

--- ¡Rubí! ¿Estas bien?--- preguntaban sus amigas, al ver que se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos.

--- ¡Sí, sí estoy bien! No pasa nada…yo…--- ahora no sabía como dirigirse a Harry, éste no le preguntó nada al ser llamado por otra de las chicas.

--- ¡Hola! Soy Druscila del corral, y te agradezco que nos quites las formalidades ¿Me pasas tu email?--- Harry empezó a balbucear, pues no sabía como explicarles que no contaba con algo tan básico entre los jóvenes, cuando llegó el turno de Ethel haciendo gala de sus buenos modales.

--- ¡Buenas noches! Me presento (Las chicas se miran entre ellas con cansancio) mi nombre es Ethel Hallow, y mi familia esta a… (Se sonroja al poder hablar de tu con un mago de gran titulo) a tu disposición…este…por favor disculpa mi comportamiento…tu sabes, algunas palabras que no debí usar contigo, agradecería si las olvidaras por completo.---

--- ¡No hay problema!--- dice sonriendo, al final de las presentaciones, todos los nuevos amigos reían tranquilos.

Luego empezaron las preguntas y respuestas, sobre el colegio y el porque vestían colores diferentes en los uniformes, los emblemas y como se asignan a los estudiantes a las casas, también sobre el Quidditch, el sombrero seleccionador, la competencia entre casas por medio de puntos y las diferentes materias escolares que tomaban. Cuando los chicos explicaban sobre las reglas del juego más popular del colegio, todos tuvieron que callar, debido a la llegada de los maestros a la mesa principal.

--- ¡Por fin! Ya tengo hambre.--- comenta Ron, a lo que las chicas le dan la razón, mientras se preguntaban como harán para atender a tantos alumnos, pues en su escuela que son menos, la comida siempre llega fría, ¿Cómo será aquí?

--- ¡Wow! ¿Los maestros vana comer aquí? ¿O solo es por la ocasión?--- pregunta Mildred a Hermione.

--- No…los maestros siempre comen con nosotros ¿Porqué?---

--- No, por nada.--- vaya que tenían costumbres diferentes ambas escuelas, seguro que ni los dejarán platicar a gusto, pensaba la chica.

Los pocos murmullos que se escuchaban, cesaron al sonido de la cuchara chocando con la copa de cristal de la maestra Mcgonagall, al terminar, Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

--- ¡¡Bienvenidos jóvenes magos y brujas!! Señoras y señores directores de la práctica clásica ¡¡Bienvenidos sean todos a Hogwarts!! -os aplausos de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, a los que el director agradeció y continuó-les estamos en deuda por haber aceptado nuestra invitación, estamos seguros que este encuentro enriquecerá a nuestros alumnos en diversas formas. Pero hablaremos de eso más adelante, por favor les pido que disfruten de nuestra mesa y de las presentaciones especiales que la escuela tiene para todos ustedes…y ahora ¡Que comience el banquete!---

Las chicas miraban directo a la mesa de los profesores, cuando se giraron para preguntar a sus amigos, sobre el sistema que utilizan en Hogwarts para traer la comida a las mesas, se quedaron boquiabiertas, pues los muebles antes vacíos, ahora se presentaban abarrotados de variados platillos en cantidades extraordinarias, carnes asadas a la parrilla, pollos y pavos rellenos con diversos guisos, estofados de res, pescado o cerdo, pastas con frutas o con salsas más fuertes, ensaladas, pan y lechón ya con rebanadas listas para servirse…todos recién salidos del horno, además, frescas jarras de jugo de calabaza, naranja, manzana, piña y uva. Diversas preguntas nacieron en las mentes de las niñas ¿De donde saliótodo esto? ¿Es comida mágica? ¿Todo esto es real? ¿Es para nosotras? Pero no formularon ninguna, ya que de inmediato atendieron a la amable invitación del viejo director.

Tomaron de todo lo que tenían a su alcance, sin poder creer que fuera real, las carnes jugosas, los bollos calientitos, y los jugos naturales y bien fríos, además, si el plato donde estaba tal platillo se acababa, se llenaba de inmediato sin que alguien llegara a rellenarlo…era un sueño hecho realidad, nada que ver con su pobre escuela, donde las sopas se vuelven extraños menjurjes y los pescados parecen a ver muerto hace dos meses…claro que la cocinera nada tenía que ver con el aspecto de la comida, pero ¿Cómo era posible que en un lugar tan grande, la comida llegue en su punto y en su escuela no? Se preguntaban entre ellas las niñas con la mirada.

Al terminar la cena y pensando que ya todo había terminado, la mesa quedo limpia ante los sorprendidos ojos de los invitados, para dar paso a los postres. La nueva aparición arranco un gran ¡¡Aahh!! De las chicas al ver las maravillas dulces que estaban al alcance de sus paladares…pasteles de chocolate y crema, bolas de helado de variados sabores, galletas con figuras de estrellas sabor mantequilla, frutas con caramelos y mermelada, arroz con leche y pastelillos cubiertos de crema con cereza, leche fresca simple o de sabor fresa, vainilla y chocolate caliente…y como en la cena ocurrió al terminarse una bandeja, esta se volvía a llenar sola. Las chicas creyeron que ya no podían llevarse a la boca ni un solo bocado más, pero al encontrarse con los postres, simplemente no pudieron decir que no.

Mientras todos degustaban golosamente de los platillos servidos, el coro de la escuela dio su función, seguido al final de los fantasmas, que atravesando las paredes, hacían acto de presencia para bailar el vals. Mildred y sus amigas estaban maravilladas, al principio sentían miedo, pero este se esfumo, permitiéndoles disfrutar del show ¡¡Fue la noche más extraordinaria de sus vidas!! Cuando las mesas se vieron limpias una vez más, la copa de la maestra llamó la atención de todos, luego Dumbledore dijo.

--- Agradezco al coro de la escuela, a los fantasmas y a los encargados de las cocinas por su colaboración esta noche tan deliciosa. Ahora que estamos satisfechos y que cuento con toda su atención, permítanme presentarles a los directores invitados. Del colegio Cackle para jóvenes brujas, la directora Amelia Cackle y subdirectora la profesora Constancia Ogroom, del colegio Camellot, el director Herbert Hellyburg, del colegio Pentágono la directora Phillis Pentágono y por último, pero no por ello los menos importantes la directora Alicia Retumba y el profesor Jonathan Zarandeo.--- los antes mencionados saludaron a los alumnos al escuchar sus nombres y estos les aplaudían con entusiasmo. Dumbledore continuó--- Esta es una extraordinaria oportunidad para que instituciones formadas con el mismo fin, que es educar a jóvenes magos y brujas, se unan y trabajen en armonía para crear lazos firmes de confianza y apoyo en los momentos más difíciles que la vida tiene. Por ahora es tiempo de retirarse a descansar, ya que mañana iniciaran una nueva experiencia ¡¡Buenas noches a todos!!--- Los alumnos y profesores aplaudieron las palabras del director y comenzaron a levantarse para ir a sus casas en compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

Mientras los muchachos se levantaban de la mesa y le comenzaban a contar a las invitadas lo que tardarían en llegar a la casa de Griffindor, la maestra Ogroom llegó junto a estas y con voz seria dijo.

--- ¡¡Embrollo, Wally, Cerezo, Del corral, Hallow, Luna y Sombra!! Vengan conmigo ¡¡Ahora!!--- y sin percatarse de la presencia de Harry, dio media vuelta rumbo a una de las puertas atrás de la mesa de los profesores. La jovencitas, sin hablar con nadie y esperado lo peor, empezaron a seguir a la profesora…lo que tanto temía Mildred había llegado, solo esperaba poder salir bien librada como en otras ocasiones.

Los muchachos se imaginaron lo que pasaría. Seguro tratarían lo del regalo roto y la verdad no pintaba nada bien, Harry no estaba tranquilo, ya que le parecía injusto que expulsaran a alguien solo por una tonta botella de vino, sin pensarlo, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se fueron las alumnas, pero apenas avanzó unos pasos, cuando lo tomaron por el hombro.

--- ¿A dónde crees que vas?--- preguntó Hermione a pesar de saberlo.

--- ¿A dónde crees? A decirles lo que pienso… que ella no rompió la botella…que no merece ser expulsada.---

Fin del capítulo 15.

¡¡Hola nakamas!!

Disculpen en verdad la tardanza, pero siempre se presenta algo nuevo que hacer, evitando que termine a tiempo los capítulos. Trataré como he dicho antes, de trabajar más rápido. Por cierto…

Muchas gracias a.--- illyara, Melanie, Dark Dragon, Ania564, Artemis Shiro, Química, Crazycat, Joe_loza_x1991, The Lord, Estefanía anónimo. Por sus palabras de apoyo y a quienes no dejan mensajes, pero han leído esta historia, muchas gracias también, además.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana que me corrige todas mis faltas de ortografía y demás errores de narrativa. A ella le debo que este fic sea entendible…al menos lo suficiente, milagros no hace.

Gracias a todos y…

¡¡Que los Ilumine la eterna luz!!


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?-

La velada había sido maravillosa, en especial para las invitadas de la vieja escuela, que jamás se hubieran imaginado que existiera un lugar como Hogwarts, el incidente de la botella había pasado a otro plano, para disfrutar de la compañía y para dar inicio a una ráfaga de preguntas, relacionadas con la institución anfitriona y no con el personaje principal de la historia, no por que no quisieran, si no por respeto. Desgraciadamente, la cena terminó muy pronto, al menos para ellas, los grupos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y la maestra Ogroom aprovecho la soledad de los pasillos, para llegar ante sus estudiantes y llevarlas a un salón aparte, las miradas que las chicas dedicaron a sus nuevos amigos al retirarse, dejaba mucho que pensar.

Hermione sostenía a Harry del hombro, para evitar que siguiera al grupo de brujas de la academia Cackle. A pesar de que se había armado toda una revolución con su comentario, él estaba seguro de lo que vio, y no le parecía correcto que por una travesura, una persona inocente cayera en serios problemas, además, las profesoras de dicha escuela, se mostraban muy gentiles en su presencia, quizás si les hablaba… si les pedía que dejaran pasar el asunto de la botella, las chicas podrían pasar su estancia en compañía de Gryffindor y Slytherin como se tenía planeado. Ron y Hermione por su parte no estaban muy convencidos de que fuera necesaria su intervención.

- ¿Estás loco? No creo que haga falta que vayas a meterte en problemas, no les va a pasar nada.-

- Ronald tiene razón Harry, solo fue un accidente, no las van a expulsar por romper una estúpida botella.- por más que trató de sonar segura de sus palabras, ni ella misma se convenció, ya que las chicas se veían muy asustadas al seguir a su maestra. Eso a Harry le inquietaba.

- Pero ustedes vieron como se puso esa chica, estaba desconsolada, no creo que solo fuera exageración ¿Qué tal si es verdad?-

- ¿Pero que harías para ayudarlas Harry? ¿Qué podrías hacer?- las preguntas de Neville, quien aún permanecía con ellos en el gran comedor, dejaron callado al chico por unos instantes, mientras meditaba como responderlas.

- Pues…no sé, podría, podría ayudar a pagar la botella ¿No? ¿Qué tan cara puede ser?- Neville, Ron y la misma Hermione abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron al escuchar semejante proposición, dejando más nervioso al chico de gafas que al principio.

- ¡¡ ¿Estás loco Harry?!! ¡Esas cosas no cuestan lo mismo que una cerveza de mantequilla! No tienes tanto dinero… ¿O sí?- Ronald se le quedó mirando con interés, al tiempo que Neville le decía en base al nuevo equipo y guardarropa que trajo al colegio este año.

- ¡Yo no creo que sea una locura! Me parece bueno que quieras ayudar a alguien y si tienes los medios, pues no le veo lo malo.-

- El problema aquí Neville (Interrumpe Hermione) es éste… nadie tiene la obligación de nada, si la chica cometió un accidente, no tienen porque expulsarla del colegio y si le quieren cobrar el regalo, ese será un asunto que traten las familias de las alumnas y la escuela.- Ron estaba de acuerdo con su compañera en lo que ésta decía, Neville y Harry se veían a medio convencer, por lo que la joven agregó.

- Está bien que quieras ayudar a la muchacha porque se veía muy desconsolada, pero no te dejes llevar por las primeras lágrimas que veas (Harry y los demás chicos la miran extrañados) sí, me refiero a que solo estaba nerviosa por la presión del evento, nada que ver con lo que le vayan a decir, la maestra sí se veía disgustada, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Ahora ustedes regresen a la sala común, que Ron y yo esperaremos por las chicas, verán que no pasó nada, luego los alcanzamos.-

Harry debía admitir que sonaba coherente, quizás sí estaban exagerando, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era tan fácil como sonaba, además, no le gustaba la idea de retirarse a la torre sin prestar atención al caso, estaba seguro de lo que vio, en vista de que este no se retiraba con Neville, Ron agregó.

- Bien Harry…si te tranquiliza, iremos a esperarlas fuera de la sala donde están hablando, si escuchamos que necesitan ayuda, nos metemos en lo que no nos llaman como de costumbre y con la bandera de "Su señoría dice" salvamos el día ¿Qué te parece?-

Las palabras de Ron lograron que Harry accediera a regresar a la torre de Gryffindor con Neville, a pesar de que prefería ir con ellos. Antes de salir del gran salón, les dirigió una mirada pidiendo que no las abandonaran, dejándolos comprometidos a cumplir lo dicho. Ya estando solos y con el comedor vacío, los prefectos empezaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta donde salieron las invitadas, francamente no tenían ningún deseo de ir frente a la sala, donde estaban las alumnas de la vieja escuela, pero habían quedado con Harry y no se atrevían a faltar a su palabra.

Cuando ambos amigos cruzaron el umbral, con la idea de que no era necesario preocuparse tanto, los gritos de dos mujeres totalmente furiosas les sacó de sus relajados pensamientos. Sin decir nada, ambos se miraron y al tiempo corrieron para acercarse lo más posible, no hacía falta pegarse a la puerta a escuchar, pues los bramidos de las maestras y sollozos de las alumnas se escuchaban claramente. Sin palabras, Ron y Hermione coincidían en lo mismo…quizás si tendrían que intervenir.

Dentro de la sala prestada para la "Charla" con las estudiantes, una amplia habitación amueblada con mullidos sillones, alfombras y tapetes en las paredes, grandes cortinas de color oscuro y una gran chimenea encendida dando calor al lugar é iluminación a la vez, se encontraban las chicas sentadas en una larga butaca cerca del fuego, tan grande que alcanzaba a alojar a todas las jovencitas, mientras que la directora estaba sentada en una silla de forro rojo y la subdirectora que se paseaba de un lado a otro, vociferando rabiosa contra las niñas.

- ¡¡ESTÚPIDA!! ¡¡Que acción más estúpida!! ¡¡Esto es lo último!! Lo último que podías hacer para congraciarte con la escuela Mildred Embrollo ¡¡Y lo has echado a perder!! ¡¡De nuevo!!-

- Pero maestra Ogroom…yo no…yo no…yo no fui…- el llanto ahogaba cada palabra evitando que esta se defendiera, sus amigas, también alteradas, trataron de hacerse entender por las furibundas pedagogas.

- Maestra Ogroom, Mildred no rompió la botella de su ilustrísima, fue Ethel.- la susodicha, miró sorprendida a Yadú, para después dirigirse a las maestras.

- ¡Yo no fui! …yo no podría, era de mi familia ¡Jamás dañaría algo tan valioso para nosotras! ¡Es absurdo!-

- ¡Fuiste tú Ethel, no mientas!-

- ¡No tengo nada que ver Luna!-

- ¡Estabas cabreada porque Mily llevó el regalo de tu familia! ¡Fuiste tú!-

- ¡¡Enid Sombra mide tus palabras y vuelve a tu lugar!!- la joven de larga cabellera negra, miró molesta a sus maestras antes de volver a sentarse, pues estaba de pie acusando a su compañera. Como se atrevían a reclamar por su vocabulario, cuando ellas son más groseras que yo, pensaba la chica.

- Esta vez, Mildred Embrollo, tu imprudencia, tu torpeza, tu falta de cuidado nos ha puesto en labios de todos los presentes como ejemplo de vergüenza y estupidez.- la directora con voz firme y volumen fuerte, se dirigía a la jovencita con mirada asesina.

- ¡¡Nos dejaste en ridículo ante su ilustrísima y su señoría, Mildred Embrollo!! ¡¡Has deshonrado el buen nombre de la academia Cackle!! ¡¡ ¿Cómo fuiste a ser tan torpe?!!-

- ¡Pero maestra Cackle! Se lo juro, yo no fui…no pude haberlo hecho, sabía lo importante que era este evento para todas nosotras…yo no fui.- casi gritaba la niña a quienes no tenían interés de escuchar sus "Pretextos." La ira y la "Vergüenza" les privaban de todo razonamiento.

- Esta vez no estabas frente a un mago cualquiera como Hellyburg en la noche de brujas, nos encontrábamos ante hechiceros de talla internacional, leyendas vivientes del mundo de la magia ¿Cómo es posible que no hagas nada bien?- era claro que deseaban decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, cantarle una y otra vez la enorme lista de groserías que existe en el mundo, solo para poder desahogarse, pero no, ante todo trataban de una manera inútil, de no tomar esto a manera personal.

Las profesoras estaban realmente furiosas, veían el accidente como una tragedia propia, como una mancha, una marca vergonzosa sobre sus rostros que al verla todos, sabrían de inmediato lo que pasó en la visita. Ogroom lo tomaba como un dato humillante en su esplendido expediente, Cackle por su parte como una bochornosa experiencia para la academia y para ella como su directora, cuando su gemela se enteré de esta deshonra, sin pensarlo más, de nuevo le reclamará la dirección del colegio, a lo que ella aceptará sin poner ningún pero…con que cara se negaría.

Ninguna de las alumnas se atrevía a decir mucho, unas estaban llorando nerviosas, solidarias a la pena de su compañera Embrollo, otras no levantaban la mirada por temor a encontrarse con los ojos de las maestras y cuando lograban controlar sus sentimientos, no conseguían aclarar los hechos. Ethel sabía que había hecho mal, su "Broma" se pasó de los límites de las anteriores, pero no se atrevía a decir la verdad por temor a que le fuera peor.

Sí… no lo negaba, le gustaba ver a Mildred y sus amigas a gatas limpiando los pisos de la escuela, le parecía de lo más divertido, y sí… en muchas ocasiones trató de sacarlas del colegio, dado que le molestaban muchas cosas de la chica, su facilidad para salir bien librada de todos los líos en los que se mete, terminar como una heroína cuando el colegio lo necesita, como se gana fácilmente la amistad de todos, solo una sonrisa y basta para obtener lo que sea, cuando ella, que es la mejor estudiante y la primogénita del benefactor de la academia, no consigue lo mismo...ella debería ser la favorita de todas…¡No esa!... Ahora estaba metida en un serio problema, tan solo quería dejarla en ridículo una vez más, no esperaba que la estúpida botella se rompiera al caer ¡Era pasto no cemento! ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto pasaría? Pensaba.

- Si no hubiéramos sido la primera escuela en presentarse, habríamos sido la comidilla de los demás invitados, seguro ahora mismo se estarán burlando de nosotras porque sus alumnos se habrán enterado gracias a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero claro ¡¡Quedamos peor frente a los personajes más importantes del mundo!! ¡¡Ya que más da como nos vean los demás!! ¡¡Esto es terrible!!-

- Pero maestra Ogroom, yo le juro que no fue mi intención…yo no lo hice, hasta practiqué para no equivocarme, además Harry dijo que yo no fui.- esto último no importó o no interesó a las pedagogas, pues continuaron recriminándola, a diferencia de Ethel que se puso más nerviosa al ver que Mildred utilizaría la carta de su señoría…y esta no sería la única.

- Así es maestra Ogroom, Harry dijo que vio como Ethel hizo trampa, que provocó que Mily se tropezara.- las maestras prestaron atención a Maude, solo porque otras de las chicas le hicieron segunda.

- Pregúntele a Harry por favor, verá como nos dice lo que vio allá afuera.- suplicaba Rubí sin resultados.

- Es verdad maestra, Harry nos lo dijo en el banquete.- agregó Yadú.

- Harry, Harry ¿Qué Harry? ¿De qué diablos están hablando?- exigía disgustada Constancia.

Las chicas le iban a explicar más detalles, pero de inmediato recordaron que debían respetar cierto protocolo, con los magos de mayor importancia, así que ninguna se atrevió a decir mas por temor a meterse en mayores problemas, por lo mismo empezaron a balbucear sobre la identidad del joven sin llegar a nada en concreto, logrando solo desesperar más a sus maestras. Por fin había llegado el turno de Cackle para tratar la sentencia de la joven Embrollo.

- Mildred Embrollo (Las alumnas guardaron silencio, al escuchar la voz de la anciana.) Ya no permitiré más tus groserías y errores… has cometido tantas faltas y accidentes, como rescates al colegio, pero esos triunfos no te ayudarán ahora…lo que esta noche ha ocurrido frente a sus excelencias, es imperdonable y no consentiré que te salgas con la tuya una vez más, no lo haré…- Las estudiantes trataron de intervenir a favor de su compañera, la misma Mildred intentó hacerse escuchar, contarles lo que había escuchado en el comedor, pero una mirada de Ogroom, las hizo callar de inmediato para permitir que la directora continuara.

- Esta noche fuiste demasiado lejos Mildred Embrollo, ya no tienes lugar en la academia Cackle ni en ninguna otra escuela de brujería (Al escuchar esto último, todas exhalaron un "Aahh" de sorpresa.) ahora mismo la maestra Ogroom te llevará de regreso a tu casa con baja deshonrosa del plantel, y personalmente me encargaré de no seas aceptada en ninguna otra institución, ¡Eso te lo aseguro!-

Mildred quedó petrificada al escuchar que sería expulsada de la escuela y que no le permitirían ingresar a ninguna otra, claro que cuando las demás se enteraran el porque de su salida de Cackle, no la aceptarían sin necesidad de la intervención de la directora, y si lograra ingresar, no sería lo mismo sin sus compañeras. ¡No era justo! no estudiar lo que más le gusta en la vida…no estar junto a sus amigas…nunca más ¡No podía ser verdad! Tanto Mily como las otras chicas, bueno, todas menos Ethel, trataron en vano de rescatar a su colega, sin importar lo que les fueran a decir, al unísono cada una contaba lo que pasó y lo que pensaban de esta injusticia.

- ¡¡No es justo maestra Cackle!!!-

-¡¡Mildred no lo hizo, fue Ethel!!-

- ¡¡Harry nos lo dijo!! Pregúntenle.-

- ¡¡Están cometiendo una injusticia!!-

- ¡¡Son unas brujas estúpidas!!-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué has dicho Enid Sombra?!!!- todas la chicas guardaron silencio al ver que Enid se había pasado de la raya una vez más.

No había vuelta atrás, había explotado, y desgraciadamente todas la escucharon, se olvidó de las consecuencias que sufriría por mantener su opinión y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias… pero realmente no le importaba, por mucho menos que eso, la habían echado de varias escuelas, pero esta vez era diferente y se alegraba de ello, al menos en esta ocasión fue por denunciar una injusticia. Ahora que veía todo perdido, se dio el lujo de decir lo que pensaba sin remordimientos. Apretando los parpados para no ver a sus maestras, la joven Sombra tomó aíre como si de valor se tratara y repitió…

- ¡¡Dije que son unas brujas estúpidas!! Porque no quieren saber la verdad sobre el incidente, y les parece más cómodo culpar a Mildred como siempre, sin antes averiguar lo que ocurrió allá afuera.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera en un momento como este? ¿Acaso quieres ser despedida del colegio junto a tu compañera de castigos?-

- ¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock! - se escuchó la puerta, pero nadie atendió.

- No será la primera escuela de la que me hayan expulsado.- agregó la niña en voz baja, pero firme.

Todas las chicas miraban sorprendidas a Enid y a la maestra Ogroom sin saber que decir, sabían que Enid era impulsiva, que su mala lengua la metía en varios líos constantemente y que siempre demostraba tener mas valor que las demás, pero esto…esto era demasiado.

- ¡Tock! ¡Tock! ¡Tock!- se escuchó la puerta, pero una vez más fue ignorada.

Mily no quería que por su culpa su compañera también fuera rechazada de otras instituciones, y trató de hacerla cambiar de opinión, quería pedirle que se retractara, pero Enid la detuvo tomándola de su mano y apretándola fuerte para demostrar solidaridad, quizás fuera el miedo, quizás fuera la necesidad, pero Mily guardó silencio y agradeció con la mirada el apoyo de su amiga. La profesora de pociones, sabía que sería apoyada por la directora y agregó.

- Muy bien, como guste, desde ahora, usted y su compañera Mildred Embrollo dejan de ser estudiantes de la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas (Se escuchan diversas exclamaciones de sorpresa y reproche por parte de las otras chicas) ahora mismo partiremos de regreso a sus casas, el resto de sus pertenencias las recogerán sus padres cuando vayan por su documentación, al término de esta visita.-

Las lágrimas bañaron los rostros de las niñas, que se abrazaron buscando consuelo al terminar la sentencia de las maestras, encontrándolo en los brazos de sus amigas, las cuales se pusieron de pie para correr hacia ellas. Todo se había terminado, Ethel había ganado, se salió con la suya una vez más, ahora las chicas se encargarían de llevar el auxilio a la escuela, mientras ellas…Mildred y Enid regresaban a enfrentarse al reclamo de sus padres. El llanto de las jovencitas sonaba tan fuerte y tan afligido, que de no haber estado tan disgustadas, habrían ablandado el corazón de sus profesoras. Ethel por su parte, no se atrevía a mirar en dirección de sus colegas, muy apenas a donde estaban sus instructoras, estaba apenada por lo ocurrido, pero si antes no se atrevía a hablar…ahora menos.

Era triste, debían admitirlo, pero si se arrepienten de los castigos cada vez que las alumnas se ponen a llorar, jamás se darán a respetar, pensaban las pedagogas, además…esta vez no era posible ser indulgente. Cuando la maestra Ogroom se dispuso a separar al grupo, para partir de inmediato con las ex alumnas a sus respectivos domicilios, la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, permitiendo la entrada de dos estudiantes de Hogwarts. Extrañadas, profesoras y discípulas miraron con atención a los intrusos, las primeras en busca de respuestas, y las segundas en espera de un milagro, pues de inmediato reconocieron a los amigos de su señoría y confiaban en que Harry los había enviado en su auxilio. La primera en interrogar a los atrevidos jovencitos fue Constancia, quien claramente se veía aún disgustada por la grosera intervención.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Los mandaron a preguntar si necesitamos algo? -

- No necesitamos nada…pueden retirarse.- agregó la directora indicándoles la puerta, pero como estos no se movían y solo se miraban entre ellos, Ogroom intervino mas molesta que antes.

- ¡Estamos muy ocupadas aquí! ¿Que es lo que quieren? –

Los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban cohibidos ante las miradas molestas de las maestras, al grado de que ninguno de los dos se decidía a abrir la boca, cansando y sacando de sus casillas aún más a las disgustadas mujeres. Sin recibir respuesta de los dos chicos, Amelia pregunta fastidiada.

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –

Pasando saliva con dificultad, Ron intentó saludar a las damas, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra coherente, obligando a Hermione a ser la voz cantante…como siempre. Nerviosa y respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, inició con las presentaciones.

- Bu…bu, buenas noches señoras…Mi…mi nombre es Hermione Granger y él es mi compañero Ronald Weasley…somos los prefectos de Gryffindor y…- La joven no pudo continuar debido a que la maestra Ogroom, entendiendo quienes eran y el motivo de su visita, interrumpió.

- ¡Oh bien! Están aquí por las alumnas que se hospedaran con ustedes, solo que hubo un cambio de planes, ya no serán las siete que especificamos antes de nuestra llegada, ahora solo serán ellas cinco, por favor esperen afuera a que terminemos de dar indicaciones a nuestras estudiantes.-

Las últimas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con mayor intensidad, cosa que dolió a las niñas de Cackle, pero lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, era la llegada de sus nuevos amigos, pues ansiosas esperaban de ellos el tan necesitado milagro, y al parecer no les quedarían mal, pues los chicos de rojo y dorado no se movieron de su lugar y en cambio trataron de entablar un dialogo con las profesoras…Ethel por su parte estaba más nerviosa con la presencia de los prefectos, pues se imaginaba a que venían.

- ¡Disculpe! De eso queremos hablarles, Harry nos dijo que vio algo raro en el patio y nos pidió que viniéramos a decirles, porque él vio que la joven no tuvo un accidente, que alguien la hizo caer a drede…y…bueno…pues, eso…quería decirle de su parte…de él. -

Los balbuceos del final restaron toda posibilidad de que Ron fuera tomado en serio, Hermione lo miraba avergonzada a través de los dedos de la mano que cubría su cara, mientras que las maestras por su parte, lo veían como a un chiquillo intentando explicar el porque hace travesuras y no a un joven de 15 años con un mensaje importante. Cansadas de tantas tonterías con respecto a un tal "Harry." Ogroom continúo con las preguntas, ahora a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

- Así que "Harry" les dijo que vio algo raro en la llegada de nuestra escuela, y acusa a una de las alumnas de provocar la caída de la señorita Embrollo… ¿No es así?- tanto Ron como las estudiantes de las brujas, afirmaban con un movimiento de cabeza, al terminar, Amelia Cackle preguntó.

- ¿Y se puede saber a quien esta acusando su amigo "Harry"?-

- A la señorita…- tanto maestras como alumnas se sorprendieron al ver que el chico apuntaba tímidamente en dirección de Ethel Hallow, la cual abrió los ojos en una mezcla de sorpresa y terror, pues de revelarse la verdad, seria ella la que estaría en serios problemas, afortunadamente para ella y desgraciadamente para las demás, la mascara de niña buena que llevaba usando desde hace años, aun funciona ante sus profesoras, quienes toman a broma lo que acaban de escuchar.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! Si es cierto lo que dice su amigo, díganle que debió venir personalmente a mostrarnos las fotografías de nuestra llegada, para que podamos creer en su palabra sobre el famoso accidente. Ahora, si no tienen mas pruebas que solo un triste rumor, les pido que se mantengan al margen de este problema y solo se encarguen de atender a las alumnas que se ganaron su estancia aquí.-

Las chicas vieron exterminados todos sus sueños y esperanzas, con estas ultimas palabras, pues era obvio que sus nuevos amigos no podían ayudarles como ellas lo pensaban. Hermione al ver lo mal que estaba saliendo todo y disgustada con la actitud de las instructoras, tuvo que usar el único recurso que les quedaba para que les tomaran en serio.

- Me temo que no nos estamos dando a entender.- la postura y el tono de voz utilizado por la joven, atrajo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala, respirando hondo para calmar los nervios, avanzó con paso sereno hasta la chimenea, mientras hablaba con las maestras.

- Nosotros no estamos hablando del fotógrafo de la escuela, los prefectos de Gryffindor jamás haríamos de mensajeros de alguien tan simple…- tanto Ronald como las damas presentes, miraban a la chica con gran sorpresa en el rostro, Hermione por su parte pensaba que si trataban el tema de la misma manera en que ellas trataban a Harry, quizás ahora si les tomarían en serio.

- ¿Entonces?- cuestionó interesada la directora.

- Si estamos aquí dándoles el mensaje, es por que su señoría estaba interesado en dejar ver la verdad de lo ocurrido esta noche, pues como deben conocer sobre su persona, es un joven al que le disgustan las injusticias.- terminó diciendo frente al calido fuego.

¿Su señoría? ¿Harry? No se necesitaba ser un genio para unir los puntos. Al tiempo que el alma de las pedagogas llegaba al suelo, a las chicas les regresaba al cuerpo, Hermione miraba satisfecha la flama de la chimenea, tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, Ron al entender el juego de su amiga, y la confusión en las miradas de las maestras, se llevó un puño a la boca, para aclarar su garganta y agregó a la conversación.

- Pero dado que solo su palabra no cuenta, nos veremos en la necesidad de pedirle que salga de su habitación para que les explique lo que realmente vio esta noche…solo espero que no este descansando ya.-

Las instructoras de la vieja escuela se mostraban bastante indecisas con respecto a la historia de los chicos, Ron se acercaba a la puerta con paso firme, logrando con este movimiento desconcertar más a las pedagogas, quienes no sabían si creerle o no, pero al verlo tan decidido rumbo a las habitaciones de la joven leyenda, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que preguntar, que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió allá afuera.

- ¡Espera un momento! -ordenó Constancia- quiero saber que fue lo que pasó en la entrada.- Ronald detuvo su caminata hacia la salida y cedió la palabra a Hermione con una ligera inclinación.

- Su señoría nos comentó en el gran comedor, que había visto como la señorita Hallow hizo un movimiento con sus manos, antes de que la joven Embrollo cayera, y como deben entender, la intención de tal acto, no paso inadvertido para alguien de su categoría.-

- Entonces… ¿Ustedes se estaban refiriendo a su señoría? ¿Cómo si fuera un igual?- Constancia se dirigió molesta hacia sus alumnas, las cuales bajaron la mirada apenadas. Hasta que Ron salió en su ayuda.

- No es su culpa, ellas solo cumplían con lo que su señoría les pidió, pues no le agradan los formalismos al conocer jóvenes de su edad.-

Las chicas no cabían en sí de gusto, al escuchar como se estaban aclarando los hechos ante sus maestras, quienes se miraban extrañadas por las declaraciones de los heraldos de su señoría, ya que no sabían si creer o no… en realidad ¿Estos chicos conocen a su excelencia? ¿Cómo saber si solo son unos niños con una buena historia para rescatar a sus nuevas amigas? El silencio formado por las pedagogas al término de la explicación, dejaba en claro que no les estaban creyendo del todo. Jugándose el todo por el todo, los muchachos realizaron su último movimiento. Poniéndose de acuerdo con la sola mirada, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que hablaban con las maestras.

- Si no nos creen lo que acabamos de decir, no hay ningún problema.- declaró la chica.

- Quizás a su señoría lo tomen más en serio que a nosotros.- concluyó Ron al tiempo que iba a la puerta.

Las mujeres los miraron ir rumbo a la salida sin saber si detenerlos o no, pues conocían a Ethel Hallow…para bien y para mal, y a estos chicos…que solo traen consigo el mensaje de alguien importante, ¿Cómo saber si realmente están diciendo la verdad? Los jóvenes se encaminaban decididos a buscar a Harry y las maestras no se los impedían, era evidente que la única manera de que les creyeran era trayéndolo a la sala. Y vaya que lo traerían, pensaba Hermione… y en pijama, para que se sientan mal por no creerles.

Desgraciada y afortunadamente para algunos, los chicos no lograron salir en busca de su amigo, pues apenas abrieron la puerta, se encontraron tras ella, nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, quien también estaba interesado en el caso de las niñas y deseaba poder ayudar. Al verlo de pie frente a la sala, Los prefectos de Gryffindor se hicieron a un lado para cederle el paso, al tiempo que las invitadas de Cackle se inclinaban brindando una reverencia como es debido.

El anciano correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza a tan amable gesto y entró a la sala sin pederse ningún detalle de la escena que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Los chicos de rojo y dorado se miraban avergonzados entre ellos, bien guardaditos en un rincón, preguntándose con la mirada que harían ahora, pues toda la noche se la pasaron pintando a Harry como alguien inalcanzable que no se dignaba a presentarse, y de la nada, Dumbledore llega a la habitación sin que nadie le obligue o interceda por él.

- ¡Buenas noches mis queridas señoras! Espero no ser inoportuno.- las invitadas de la vieja escuela de inmediato se pusieron de pie, y atendieron a su ilustrísima como corresponde a alguien de su talla. La primera en atenderle como se debe, fue Amelia Cackle.

- De ninguna manera su ilustrísima, por el contrario, somos nosotras quienes lamentamos, todos los problemas que le hemos ocasionado desde nuestra llegada, ahora mismo estábamos terminando de tratar ciertos asuntos con nuestras alumnas, cuando estos jóvenes nos interrumpieron.-

- Dicen ser mensajeros de su señoría.- agregó Constancia, en busca de que su ilustrísima les desmintiera, Ron y Hermione apenados, saludaron a su director con un suave movimiento de cabeza y un ligero "Hola" con la mano, las sonrisas en sus jóvenes rostros, desaparecieron poco a poco, pues estaban seguros que Dumbledore les tiraría el teatrito frente a las maestras…pero, un brillo en los azules ojos del director, y una picara sonrisa en su dulce rostro les demostró lo contrario.

- ¡Oh! Veo que el sr. Potter ha enviado a sus heraldos antes que yo...los míos se encontraban en otra diligencia, es por ello que me vi en la necesidad de presentarme personalmente.-

- ¡¡ ¿Eeehh?!!- exclamaron los chicos, para después cubrir su boca.

- ¿Eso significa?- preguntó Constancia en completa lividez.

- Así es…la señorita Hallow les debe una explicación.- sentenció Dumbledore.

Todos en la sala estaban petrificados, tanto las chicas como los prefectos de Hogwarts, gritaban desde dentro llenos de felicidad, unas por que estaban recibiendo ayuda de dos grandes personajes, y los otros por que no les echaron de cabeza frente las maestras, estas por su parte, estaban impactadas ante la verdad de lo ocurrido en la presentación de los regalos…quien más gloria debería brindar a la escuela, es quien más problemas les esta presentando ¿Cómo era esto posible? Tanto la directora como la subdirectora de la vieja escuela, hicieron hasta lo imposible por no gritarle frente a su ilustrísima las mismas cosas que dijeron antes.

- ¡¡Ethel Hallow!! Exijo una explicación inmediatamente, y por tu bien, espero que sea buena.- reclamó Amelia tratando de controlar el tono de su voz.

- Eh…yo…yo…-

Era claro que no tenía como excusarse, y tampoco como salir bien librada de semejante situación, ahora no podía decir que todos están mintiendo, porque le iría peor, ya que llamaría embusteros a dos hechiceros muy importantes. Ahora los presentes en la sala, miraban con interés a la joven en espera de la mejor historia jamás contada…la de su inocencia. Pasando saliva y pensando al mil por hora, Ethel trata de controlar sus nervios para poder dar una buena explicación.

- Eh…pues…vera…yo solo quería que…yo solo quería que se tropezara, pero no que cayera ni nada por el estilo, solo un traspié, era una broma inocente, nada mas, yo no quería que nada de esto pa…sa…ra.- la chica explicaba mientras miraba a sus maestras y compañeras, con cara de "Total" arrepentimiento…fue al encontrarse con los azules ojos del director, que ya no pudo continuar y bajó la vista hacia el piso, donde la escudriñadora mirada del anciano, no la alcanzaba…según ella. Al final solo pudo decir…

- Lo siento…mi padre enmendara la perdida del presente de su ilustrísima…no habrá problema.-

- ¿No habrá problema? ¿No habrá problema? ¿Acaso crees que este es lugar y tiempo para gastar…bromas?- Constancia estaba tan disgustada que hacia grandes esfuerzos por no gritar y maldecir frente a Dumbledore.

Este por su parte, sabía que la chica no decía toda la verdad, pero lo que menos necesitaba era iniciar más discusiones denunciándola ante sus maestras, además, no quería que una de las chicas regresara a la escuela, ahora que se encontraba a salvo, mientras Albus meditaba lo anterior, las maestras reclamaban a la joven su imprudencia y falta de educación.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que has echo! ¡Tú! ¡La primogénita de una familia tan destacada!-

- ¿Qué diablos se te metió en la cabeza Ethel Hallow?-

- Eh…Yo… Lo siento…- Amelia y Constancia estaban ahora sobre la niña como lo estuvieron antes con Mildred, la chica se veía sola y sin ningún apoyo moral, a diferencia de Mily que contaba con todas sus amigas, incluida la misma Druscila. Ethel buscaba ayuda en las miradas de todos los presentes, encontrando solo rechazo y desprecio…excepto con…

- ¡Lo lamento! Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto con una alumna tan prometedora como tú, pero cuando te comportas de manera indisciplinada (Por decir algo amable frente a su ilustrísima) debemos corregirte como se debe en estos casos -Tomando en cuenta que se trata de la hija de su mas grande benefactor- pero serás llevada de vuelta a la escuela esta misma noche, después de que regresemos de esta visita, se tratara en presencia de tus padres tu correspondiente castigo.-

- ¡¿Queee?! Pero maestra Cackle…- gritó suplicante Ethel.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- reclamó Mildred.

- ¡No puede ser!- expresaron su opinión las demás chicas.

- ¡¡Guarden silencio!!- A regañadientes las alumnas cerraron la boca en espera de que se cumpla la sentencia…pero lo que siguió las sorprendió aun más.

- Mis queridas señoras.-

Con interés y respeto, las invitadas dirigieron su mirada a su ilustrísima, quien se levantaba de una butaca ubicada cerca de la chimenea, misma desde donde mirara toda la escena. Avanzando lentamente hasta ubicarse junto a las pupilas de la vieja escuela, Dumbledore dijo…

- Disculpen que me meta en asuntos ajenos, pero les pido por favor, que se olviden de castigar a las niñas en fechas tan importantes para ambas escuelas -Tanto las pedagogas como las alumnas miraban sorprendidas al director- es una pena lo que ocurrió con el presente, pero no por una niñería, vamos a perdernos de este evento tan especial.-

- Pero su ilustrísima…la joven Hallow ha cometido una falta contra la escuela y su persona, y la señorita Sombra nos ha faltado al respeto, ninguna merece permanecer en este castillo un minuto mas, mucho menos premiarlas continuando con la visita.- sentenció Constancia sin dejar de ver a las susodichas.

- Entiendo perfectamente su punto de vista, y celebro su fuerza de carácter al educar a las niñas -Con estas palabras, Albus consiguió que Ogroom se ruborizara y bajara la guardia un minuto- pero, además de que ya es muy noche para que salgan de viaje, lo ocurrido esta noche no amerita que todas se pierdan de los eventos venideros, la "Travesura" de la señorita Hallow la enmendara de alguna manera -Dijo mirando a la niña, quien paso saliva con cuidado, para al final bajar la mirada y mover la cabeza diciendo que sí- y con respecto a la señorita Sombra (La aludida, sonrió picadamente y miró de reojo a sus maestras) sé que lo que dijo no es lo correcto, pero lo hizo en un momento de desesperación y angustia por la perdida de una buena amiga, eso mis queridas señoras, no se castiga.-

Las instructoras de la vieja técnica se cuestionaron con solo la mirada, dándole la razón a Dumbledore de todo lo que dijo. Al ver las chicas, en especial Ethel y Enid la decisión de las maestras, sonrieron aliviadas por la nueva noticia…pero.

- Tiene toda la razón su excelencia -Tomó la palabra Amelia- le agradezco su preocupación para con nuestras personas y con las pupilas, tenga por seguro que al regresar a la academia, ambas jovencitas tendrán un castigo de acuerdo con sus faltas, pero por ahora y para dar por terminado este penoso asunto, solo algo queda por hacer…Ethel Hallow.- La chica levantó la mirada con rumbo a la directora.

- ¿Si maestra Cackle?-

- Le debes una disculpa a tu compañera Mildred Embrollo por provocar su accidente y por el terrible malentendido en el que la pusiste.- los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer lo que le pedían, incluso miró a todos los presentes, encontrándose nuevamente con Dumbledore, la chica no se atrevió a repelar y resignada aceptó.

-…Sí, maestra… -Avanzando apenas un par de pasos, Ethel se colocó frente a Mildred, con voz a penas audible y sin mirarle a los ojos, dijo- lamento mucho lo que hice esta noche…lo siento.-

En realidad, ninguna de las chicas estaba conforme con lo ocurrido, y era evidente en las miradas de cada una, pero no estaban en posición de exigir, al terminar con la disculpa, la directora continuó.

- Ahora es su turno señorita Sombra.- Enid no estaba del todo de acuerdo en disculparse con sus maestras, pero la intervención de su ilustrísima valía la pena el tragarse su orgullo.

- Si maestra Cackle…Lamento lo que les dije, discúlpenme.-

- Bien, este asunto ya se ha prolongado más de lo debido, es hora de que todas se retiren a descansar, si claro, su excelencia no desea agregar algo.- Dumbledore agradece la confianza con una leve inclinación y termina por decir…

- Muchas gracias, pero concuerdo con ustedes y lo mejor es que se retiren a reposar, mañana hay mucho que ver y hacer.-

- Gracias su excelencia, ahora todas pueden retirarse…y Mildred… -La joven atiende el llamado de la directora- acepta nuestras disculpas por creer que tuviste algo que ver con lo ocurrido esta noche, la maestra Ogroom y yo debemos admitir nuestro error y agradecer tu esfuerzo.-

Era algo que las niñas no pensaron que escucharían esta noche, ni nunca, el incidente anterior pasó al olvido, cuando las maestras ofrecieron disculpas a Mildred y esta acepto gustosa con una sonrisa. Terminado todo alegato, solo quedaba seguir a los prefectos a la sala común a donde sus habitaciones y pertenencias les esperaban para descansar, pero antes, Mily y sus amigas se dirigieron a Dumbledore para agradecer todo su apoyo, pero de sus bocas no lograron sacar una palabra completa, así que solo le brindaron una esplendida reverencia, a la que Dumbledore, entendiendo el detalle, les sonrió satisfecho.

Ahora los nueve jóvenes salían de la sala, con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, no sin antes agradecer, por parte de los prefectos, el apoyo recibido de su director en esta absurda farsa. Ron y Hermione con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisita picara en el rostro, dijeron "Gracias" a Dumbledore, quien solo ahogó una risita en una falsa tosecita.

Ya estando fuera de la vista de las maestras, incluso fuera del pasillo que lleva a la sala donde las sentenciaron, las chicas por fin pudieron sentirse a salvo y estallar en un sin fin de gritos y exclamaciones.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! Creí que esta vez iba en serio.- confesaba Enid en el corredor rumbo a las escaleras.

- ¡¡Yo también!!- agregaba Maude.

- ¡¡No puedo creer todo lo que ocurrió esta noche!! -La voz de Mildred sonaba entre aliviada y dolida- si no hubiera sido por su señoría que envió a sus heraldos para ayudarnos, ahora mismo estaría camino a casa.-

- ¡Oh, disculpa! Pero nosotros no somos…-

- ¡¡Estaríamos!! -Agregó Enid a la oración, interrumpiendo a Hermione. Al recordar el porqué, Mildred sonrió agradecida- ¡¡Y todo por culpa de esta pe…!!- Enid ya no pudo terminar gracias a que Yadú y Rubí cubrieron su boca, antes de que los prefectos se dieran cuenta. Sin querer darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir entre las alumnas. Los prefectos de Gryffindor empiezan a dar indicaciones.

- Bueno… -Empezó Hermione- estamos por llegar a las escaleras, a partir de aquí deben prestar mucha atención al camino que debemos tomar y que escalón hay que evitar, a menos que quieran perderse o llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.- a las chicas les extrañó mucho este tipo de indicaciones, ya que no es muy común tantas advertencias en un castillo tan hermoso como ese.

- Presten mucha atención a su alrededor para que recuerden como llegar a la torre y en especial no se dejen engañar por los bromistas del lugar, pues hay algunos que les encanta meter en problemas a los novatos.- era obvio que las recomendaciones de los prefectos, eran las mismas que les enseñaron a dar a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

Las niñas de Cackle estaban cada vez mas desconcertadas… y un poco molestas a la vez, con algunos de los puntos a aprender "Recuerden el camino, no se distraigan, fíjense en los escalones" vamos…ni que estuvieran tratando con niñas de diez años, ya estamos grandecitas como para recordar algo tan simple, pensaban algunas, y otras no se quedaron calladas.

-¡Ah! Y también deben memorizar la escalera que se debe tomar para llegar a…-

- ¡Ya basta!- Ron detuvo su explicación al escuchar la voz de Ethel, quien aún estaba molesta por lo ocurrido en la sala con sus maestras y buscaba con quien desquitarse.

- ¿Acaso crees que no podemos aprendernos un simple camino? No somos estúpidas.- a pesar de que las demás muchachas aún estaban disgustadas con ella, debían admitir que tenía razón.

- No creo que tengamos problemas con los detalles, estudiamos en un castillo también, sabemos que varios lugares siempre se están derrumbando y que otros tienen puertas falsas o llevan a armarios llenos de cosas raras.- confesó Yadú, al tiempo que las demás le daban la razón. Ron y Hermione se miraron con una sonrisita burlona en los labios, cosa que no agradó del todo a las invitadas.

- ¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?- preguntó Druscila.

- Lo siento, no quisimos molestarlas -Aclaró Hermione- es solo que no creo que su castillo sea igual al nuestro.-

- ¡Por favor! Todos los castillos son iguales.- aclaró Ethel molesta.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que creen, entonces no necesitan de nuestras recomendaciones…sígannos.-

Las chicas se miraron confundidas, ninguna dijo nada más y siguieron a los prefectos hasta el final del pasillo que lleva a la zona de escaleras, donde se encontraron con un extraordinario espectáculo… el área era como se esperaba, un lugar enorme y con varios caminos, pero nunca se imaginaron que se extendiera mas allá de cinco pisos, y que las estructuras cambiaran de lugar a voluntad propia, como si de grúas se trataran, además, se escuchaban un sin fin de conversaciones, formando un extraño murmullo, de quien sabe donde, pues no había personas en las escalinatas. Ante semejante lugar, las jovencitas pensaron mejor la oferta de los prefectos y preguntaron con Mily como voz cantante.

- Y… ¿Cuáles eran las recomendaciones?- las sonrisas en los rostros, tanto de los chicos de Hogwarts como de la vieja escuela, relajó el ambiente y volvieron al principio de la platica, hasta que una voz grave les interrumpió en el pasillo.

- ¡Bienvenidas a Hogwarts!-

Todas buscaron en los diversos caminos, al hombre que las saludo para agradecer, pero no encontraron a nadie. El gentil caballero, al verlas tan confundidas, volvió a llamar su atención.

- ¡Espero que la recepción haya sido de su agrado!-

Una vez más, las chicas no pudieron dar con el origen de la voz, pensando que se trataba de una bocina en la pared, trataron de ubicar el aparato sin éxito, hasta que fue Hermione en su ayuda. Caminando directamente hacia el cuadro más pequeño del pasillo, la prefecta de rojo y dorado, saludo…

- ¡Buenas noches sir William!-

- ¡Oh, buenas noches Hermione! Como han estado esta noche…es algo fría ¿No lo crees?-

- Si, un poco, a propósito, le presento a las estudiantes de la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas…señoritas, él es sir William de Newvalley.-

- ¡Mucho gusto!- saludo el hombre retirándose el sombrero.

Las chicas estaban mudas, no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban…no era una pantalla de plasma, ni mucho menos una de televisión común, era una pintura…y estaba hablando, el hombre del cuadro estaba hablando y respondiendo al saludo de las personas fuera de la imagen como si se tratara de una ventana a la otra habitación… ¡¡Era una locura!!

Cuando salieron del asombro, las niñas se acercaron a ver mejor el cuadro, para después corresponder al saludo; es increíble, decían una y otra vez, y siguieron al notar que la imagen, al dar la despedida, se encamino a otro marco, y a otro, hasta salir del pasillo, además, de que saludaba a los habitantes de dichas pinturas en su camino… Era impresionante.

- Eh…esta es la escalera que lleva a la torre de Gryffindor, presten atención a los escalones que debemos evitar, porque les gusta atrapar pies.-

Después de ver lo anterior, las palabras de Ron ya no les pareció nada descabelladas. Obedientes a todo lo que sus nuevos amigos les indicaban, los nueve estudiantes llegaron hasta el cuadro de una mujer vestida de rosa que platicaba muy amenamente con una de sus tantas amigas, al verlos llegar, las chicas notaron que de inmediato les miraron con interés y se dijeron algo al oído, al parecer, la noticia de lo ocurrido dentro de la sala ya era la comidilla de todos los retratos. Para curiosidad de las muchachas, los prefectos se detuvieron frente a la dama y les llamaron la atención.

- Esta es la entrada hacia la torre de Gryffindor, las puertas de cada casa tienen una clave para permitir el acceso solo a sus estudiantes, como se hospedaran con nosotros, les diremos las palabras que les permitirán entrar, presten atención, pues si las olvidan, se quedaran a dormir fuera.- algunas de las chicas rieron con esto último y miraron burlonamente a Mildred, quien de todas, era la mas olvidadiza.

- ¡Palabra!- preguntó de manera ceremonial la dama de rosa.

- ¡Nimbulus Mimbletonia!- respondió Ron. Satisfecha con la respuesta, el cuadro se abrió, dejando ver a las invitadas la entrada a un pasillo oscuro, no muy largo, pues la luz se veía claramente al final.

- ¡¡Oh, cielos!!-

- Una entrada secreta.-

- ¡¡Es increíble!!-

- ¡Vamos!-

Ni tardas ni perezosas, las alumnas de Cackle siguieron a los prefectos hasta el interior de la sala común, viendo como la puerta se cerraba por si sola. El lugar estaba despejado, los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones y no por estar vacía, esta dejaba de dar una gran impresión, estaba calida gracias a una esplendida chimenea, las alfombras eran rojas con adornos dorados, decorando las paredes y los pisos, donde muebles de madera con tela color vino, esperaban impacientes la llegada de los estudiantes para trabajar en sus deberes.

Las chicas dirigieron su mirada a una de las paredes donde estaban dos escalinatas, las cuales llegaban a una terraza y luego nada, no hizo falta que preguntaran a donde iban, ya que Hermione tomo la palabra.

- Esta es la entrada a las habitaciones de las chicas, ahora las llevaré hasta la pieza donde descansaran, ahí encontraran sus cosas y si necesitan algo solo me avisan, les mostraré donde esta mi cuarto.-

- Bueno, yo hasta aquí llego…nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Ronald, mientras caminaba rumbo a la otra escalera. Antes de perderlo de vista, Mily y las otras chicas le llamaron.

- ¡Oye!- extrañado, Ron se frenó y esperó. Mildred tomó la palabra.

- Gracias por interceder ante las maestras.-

- ¡Sí! Gracias…no sabíamos que fueran los heraldos de su señoría.- este era un punto a aclarar inmediatamente, pensaron los prefectos.

- Esperen…nosotros no somos los mensajeros de nadie.-

- Sí, eso ya lo dijeron en la sala…solo sirven a su Señoría.- aclaró Maude.

- No…nosotros no somos el correo personal de Harry…eso solo lo dijimos para que nos tomaran en serio.-

- Entonces… ¿No son sus correos? ¿No tiene servidores?- las chicas miraron con interés a que los prefectos contestaran las preguntas de Rubí. Hermione fue quien empezó.

- Harry es nuestro amigo y es un estudiante común en Hogwarts, aquí nadie es sirviente de nadie.-

- Y no tienen que tratarlo de manera diferente, por que no lo es, así que buenas noches y nos vemos mañana.-

- ¡Buenas noches! Al rato nos vemos -Le avisó su compañera, al tiempo que se encaminaba a su propia área- ahora vamos a las habitaciones, seguro querrán darse un baño y descansar.-

Las muchachas afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza y subieron la escalera tras su amiga, cuando llegaron a la habitación, las sorpresas aún no terminaban, atravesando la puerta, siete camas con dosel color rojo vino, las esperaban con sus pertenencias y sus gatos recostados sobre los colchones, disfrutando del calido fuego que brindaba una estufa al centro del cuarto.

- ¡¡Esto es hermoso!!-

- ¡¡No podré levantarme mañana temprano!!-

- ¡¡Esta calientito aquí!!-

- Esa puerta lleva a los baños, mañana es sábado y no hay clases, así que las llevaremos a conocer el castillo, las esperaremos abajo para ir a desayunar desde las 8:00 de la mañana ¡Buenas noches!-

- ¡¡Buenas noches!!-

- ¡¡Gracias!!-

Ya que hubo instalado a las invitadas en el cuarto, Hermione salió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de los chicos, pues seguro ya estarían viendo los regalos de las viejas escuelas y ella también quería participar, además, quería platicarle a Harry junto a Ron todo lo ocurrido en la sala con las maestras de Cackle. Al verse solas, las niñas saltaron sobre las camas para comprobar su suavidad y para saludar a sus mascotas, quienes molestos por sacarlos de tan delicioso sueño les reclamaban maullando…todos menos uno.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!-

- ¡Esto es un maravilloso sueño!!-

- Lo dudo…mis sueños jamás han sido tan hermosos.- las risas de las otras chicas festejaron el comentario de Yadú.

- Y pensar que casi me pierdo de todo esto.- las palabras de Mildred despertaron la memoria de las demás, en especial de Enid, quien miró a Ethel molesta.

- Cierto…ahora que lo mencionas… -Lentamente fue caminando hasta donde se encontraba sacando su pijama y grito- ¡¡Hija de tu puta madre!! ¡¡Por tu culpa estuvimos apunto de ser expulsadas!!-

- ¡¡¡Aaayyy!!!-

La batalla había comenzado, Enid jalaba el cabello de Ethel al tiempo que buscaba donde clavarle una buena patada, Hallow por su parte, lanzaba bofetadas y gritaba a las demás por ayuda, amenazando con acusarlas a las maestras si no detenían a Sombra. Mildred se disponía a separarlas junto con Yadú y Rubí, cuando notó algo raro en su gato.

- ¿Tigre?-

- ¡¡Déjame ya!!-

- ¡¡Cabrona te voy a partir la madre!!-

- ¡¡Enid suéltala!!-

- ¡¡No vaya a aparecerse Ogroom y te metas en un lío!!-

- Tigre ¿Qué tienes?-

- ¡¡No la suelto hasta romperle el culo!!-

- Vulgar buena para nada ¡¡Suéltame!!-

- ¡¡Está muerto!! ¡¡Está muerto!!-

Todas las chicas, tanto las de la pelea como las que trataban de separarlas, se detuvieron en seco, al escuchar el grito de terror de Mildred. Maude y Druscila se acercaron a la niña a ver como se encontraba el gatito que tenía en los brazos, este estaba desvanecido y sin reaccionar a las caricias de su dueña.

- ¡¡Está muerto Maude!! ¡¡Está muerto!!- Druscila se acercó hasta la cara del felino y prestó mucha atención, guardó silencio por unos segundos, hasta que logró percibir algo.

- ¡¡Respira!! Está respirando…pero es muy débil.-

- Necesitamos ayuda.-

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de las chicas. En el cuarto de los niños, varios compañeros miraban con gran interés los regalos de Harry, todos menos Seamus quien se arreglaba para dormir, tratando de ignorar el escándalo de los demás.

- ¡Oh Harry! Este telescopio es fantástico, te indica donde, como y a que hora encontrar cierta estrella o planeta y te da también toda la información acerca del tema. Tienes que prestármelo para la tarea de astronomía.-

- Hermione…deberías estar en tu cuarto, no es justo que las chicas si puedan venir aquí y nosotros no.- reclamó Ron a su amiga que miraba por la ventana con el presente sin hacerle caso, en cambio Neville sí contestó por ella…

- Lo que pasa es que nosotros no somos de confianza, como lo son las chicas.- todos los varones presentes le miraron con cierta molestia.

- Neville… ¿De parte de quien estas tú?- las carcajadas de los muchachos, incluyendo a la única damita en la habitación, sonrojaron al joven hasta hacerlo reír a él también.

- ¡Oye Harry! Este cristal está genial.- decía uno de los gemelos con la gota brillante en las manos.

- y la medalla se ve importante.- comentaba el otro.

- ¡Oye! Te falta uno…- todos se pusieron a buscar entre las almohadas y colchas de la cama de Harry, sin éxito, hasta que el chico de gafas con tristeza les dijo.

- La profesora Mcgonagall se lo llevó…era una caja de habanos, dijo que se la entregaría a mis familiares.-

- ¿Pues que está esperando?-

- ¡¡Aquí estamos!!-

Todos los presentes, en especial Harry, celebraron las palabras de Fred y George con aplausos, pero el escándalo aumentó en extremo, cuando el chico de ojos esmeralda sacó un último presente del bolsillo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso Harry?- preguntó Colin.

- Me lo regaló el profesor Zarandeo cuando nadie veía.- el atractivo cigarro llamó la atención del estruendoso grupo, como si se tratara de una joya exótica.

- ¡¡Quiero verlo!!-

- ¿Vas a fumarlo Harry?-

- ¿Me das una probada?-

- ¿Puedo tomarte una foto fumando el habano y usando la medalla del colegio, Harry?-

- No creo que esté bien…no es correcto.-

- Pues claro que no, nos castigaran por fumar si encuentran la foto…-

- ¡¡No me refiero a eso Ron!!-

- ¡¡ Ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!!-

Los jóvenes fiesteros, miraron rumbo a la cama de Seamus, de donde había salido el reclamo. Harry notó como al que antes llamaba amigo, ahora le miraba con molestia y desconfianza, los otros muchachos del grupo, se quejaron con el aguafiestas, provocando que este se enfrentara y sacara lo que realmente traía contra nuestro amigo.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? También es nuestro cuarto.-

- ¡Si! Podemos hacer lo que queramos.- advirtieron Dean y Neville.

- ¡Que también sea su habitación, no les da el derecho de hacer una fiesta! además, no creo que haya algo que celebrarle a él.-

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso te molesta que veamos los presentes de Harry, sin haberte invitado?-

- Como si me interesara festejarle la farsa.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- junto a Harry, el resto del grupo se puso de pie, listos para defender a su compañero de las injurias de cualquiera. Seamus en lugar de sentirse intimidado, avanzó unos pasos rumbo a Potter para dejar en claro con quien era la conversación.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? -Harry apenas si levantó una ceja en señal de interés- me parece injusto por parte del profesor Dumbledore y también tuya, que les estén viendo la cara a esas personas de las viejas escuelas con el cuento de sus excelencias, cuando en realidad el diario el profeta dice que están inventando lo de ya sabes quien.-

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del profesor Dumbledore y de Harry?-

- ¡Es una grosería de tu parte!- reclamó Hermione después de Colin.

- ¡No! Son ellos los que les faltan al respeto a esas personas, que no saben nada de lo que esta pasando en el mundo mágico y los dos aceptan que los traten como personajes importantes ¿O acaso ya les contaron lo que paso hace un año en el torneo de los tres magos?- por fin había dicho lo que realmente le molestaba, pensaba Harry, claro que no era un secreto lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero, pues es lo mismo que traen varios en la cabeza. Harry tomó la palabra para acabar con el tema lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué sin importar lo que publican, esas personas mantienen su respeto hacia Dumbledore…é incluso hacia mí? -Seamus no dijo nada y esperó a que Harry terminara de hablar- no sé si leyeron los diarios y no me importa si lo hicieron, ya que solo venden lo que el ministerio quiere. A fin de año el director nos dijo a todos lo que ocurrió en la competencia con Cedric Diggory…si no creíste en sus palabras, es porque tienes miedo de la verdad…y si prefieres engañarte, entonces dedícate a comprar periódicos donde te traten como un idiota y te digan que todo está bien…que Dumbledore es un viejo loco y que yo estoy desquiciado ¿Eso te hace la vida mas fácil? ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?-

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tú lo que pasó ese día?- todos guardaron silencio, miraron hacia Harry y luego hacia Seamus en varias ocasiones.

- ¿Qué parte de todo el "Cuento" es la que quieres escuchar? ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo llegamos al cementerio por culpa de un traslador?!!! Ó ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo Voldemort surgió de un caldero?!!!-

Todos los chicos guardaron silencio mientras Harry gritaba a su compañero lo que quería escuchar, ninguno pudo evitar temblar cuando mencionaron el nombre de quien no debe nombrarse. Harry temblaba de ira, no solo su cuerpo… también su voz sonaba quebradiza y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar escapar alguna lágrima si esto continuaba, tanto Hermione como los Weasley, tomaron al niño por los hombros para llevarlo a sentar a su cama y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Era evidente para los presentes, que aquello había sido una pesadilla, el estar en un lugar desconocido, ser tomado por sorpresa y ver como asesinan a un inocente sin que puedas evitarlo, era demasiado como para contarlo así nada más. Harry se dejó conducir por sus amigos sin oponerse, en más de una ocasión, sin contárselo a nadie, sin siquiera desearlo, se trasladaba a ese lugar… no pudo hacer nada en ese momento…y eso le dolía en el alma.

- Ya relájate, no le hagas caso.- le hablaba Hermione para tratar de calmarlo.

- Mejor fumemos el habano.- proponía Neville para cambiar el tema y volver a momentos mas amenos. Ron respaldado por sus hermanos mayores, le hicieron una advertencia a Seamus antes de reunirse con sus amigos.

- Te le vuelves a acercar para molestarlo y te juro que te vas a arrepentir.-

- Y pobre de ti si llegamos a escuchar algo de lo ocurrido allá afuera.- le comentaba Fred al oído derecho.

- Porque sabremos quien fue.- agregaba George al lado izquierdo.

- ¡¡Siii!!- los Weasley y Seamus, buscaron extrañados el lugar de donde salió la vocecita, encontrándose con Colin, hasta atrás de ellos amenazando con el puño en clara expresión de advertencia.

Luego que dejaron al chico bien informado, los muchachos regresaron a donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Neville, para tratar de continuar la fiesta donde se quedaron, pero en eso entró Ginny al cuarto, buscando desesperada a Hermione y los demás.

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Hermione!! Ven pronto…las chicas de la otra escuela están gritando.- la cara de la joven lo dijo todo, inmediatamente se imaginó que estarían peleando por lo que pasó en la sala con sus maestras, hasta que la pequeña pelirroja le dijo…

- Están diciendo que alguien se les murió, están llorando y gritando.-

Alarmados, todos los presentes salieron corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero las únicas que lograron continuar la carrera, fueron Hermione y Ginny, Ron que les seguía de cerca no logró subir ni los diez primeros escalones, cuando ya regresaba deslizándose por la rampa que formara la escalinata. A pesar de la tensión provocada por la alarmante noticia, la imagen del chico resbalándose sin siquiera meter las manos para evitarlo, arrancó las carcajadas de los demás interesados.

Al irse acercando a la nueva habitación, el llanto de una de las chicas y las voces alarmadas de las otras, sonaban más fuerte a cada paso. Al verla entrar por la puerta, Maude y Rubí la abordaron tratando de ponerla al tanto, en busca de ayuda.

- ¡¡Es el gato de Mildred!! No está respirando con normalidad y no despierta.-

- Está como muerto.-

Hermione no sabía exactamente que hacer por la mascota, lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue revisarlo en el regazo de la alterada dueña, que entre sollozos le rogaba por auxilio. Al notar que el gato apenas si reaccionaba, tomó a la chica para ir a la sala común donde estaban los demás. Las compañeras de colegio, siguieron a Mildred y Hermione hasta la planta baja, encontrándose con varios estudiantes en pijamas o uniformes… entre ellos distinguieron a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron.

- El gato está muy mal, apenas si respira y no responde.- explicó su amiga.

- ¿Y que hacemos?- Girando a ver a sus hermanos, Ron preguntó si tenían algo entre sus menjurjes para ayudarlo, pero estos negaron con la cabeza, luego, una de las chicas toc el hombro del pelirrojo para preguntar.

- ¿Hay algún veterinario por aquí cerca?- cuestionó desesperada Enid, ya que su amiga apenas si podía hablar.

- Estamos prácticamente aislados, no sé si en el pueblo hay veterinarios.- la explicación de Hermione desalentó a Mily, que de inmediato volvió a derrumbarse.

- Es claro lo que hay que hacer -interrumpió Harry- vamos a ver a Hagrid...seguro que sabe que hacer.- las niñas se animaron al escuchar que había una posibilidad de salvar al gato, pero los chicos, a pesar de saber que era lo correcto, no estaban muy animados de salir a tan altas horas de la noche. Harry no esperó a que le dieran permiso y tomó la mascota de los brazos de Mildred, esta vio como el chico le reviso antes de colocarlo entre sus brazos, para después salir corriendo por el pasillo hacia la dama rosa.

De inmediato, Mildred corrió tras Harry, seguida de todas sus amigas, pero Hermione las interceptó dejándola solo salir a ella y a sus dos amigos, pues sería demasiado llamativo ver a un grupo de diez personas andando por los pasillos y terrenos del castillo.

Los grandes corredores y patios del colegio, se volvieron aún más colosales al recorrerlos con desesperación y angustia. Mildred seguía de cerca a Harry con Ronald a su espalda. La oscuridad y el olor a yerba fresca, le recordó mucho ese extraño sueño donde ella escapaba junto a sus amigas de unos terribles asesinos…y curiosamente…la presencia de Harry le parecía que también formaba parte de ese mal sueño…pero como…

A lo lejos, se vislumbraron las ventanas iluminadas de la vieja cabaña, brindando alivio a los chicos. Harry de inmediato llamó a Hagrid para que se asomara y les atendiera, cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa, la niña quedo sorprendida…y no solo por la enorme figura que apareció, si no por la silueta que se formó con la luz del lugar…no había duda, la persona que la salvó en el bosque de su pesadilla, la que le rescató junto con sus compañeras, era Harry…era Harry Potter.

Fin del capitulo 17.

¡¡Hola mis queridos nakamas!!

Antes que nada…¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! A mi amigo Dark Dragon Hades. Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.

Y a todos los que me han estado acompañando en esta aventura, mil gracias por su apoyo. Perdonen mi tardanza, sé que siempre les digo lo mismo, pero les juro que trato de no tardarme.

Ahora que se vienen fechas tan especiales, les deseo a todos…¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!

Cuídense mucho y…

Que los ilumine la eterna luz.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

El tiempo y la distancia que llevaba corriendo Mildred junto a sus nuevos amigos en aquel enorme castillo, parecían no tener fin. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal, lo primero que llegó a su encuentro fue el frío de la noche y la tenue luz de los dos faroles que custodian la entrada, al principio de la carrera se imaginó que irían hasta el pueblo más cercano, pero solo se encontró con el jardín frontal y con sus dos compañeros, corriendo a la parte más profunda sin darle ninguna explicación, los nervios y la angustia la asaltaron rápidamente.

De inmediato buscó a sus acompañantes para preguntarles el siguiente paso a seguir, cuando vio que ambos corrieron rumbo a la parte mas profunda del patio, al seguirlos, la luz tenue de la luna llena, le permitió ver por donde pisaban sus amigos para hacer ella lo mismo, hasta que poco a poco un enorme bosque se fue presentando ante ellos.

Era imposible evitar que esta experiencia la trasladara al centro de su peor pesadilla, quizás algo tenía que ver con lo que estaba viviendo ahora, la oscuridad, el olor a yerba fresca y el viento frío que traía consigo el olor a pino del bosque. La angustia del momento le recordaba a la que sufrió en ese sueño, pero diferente, pues en brazos llevaba a su mascota al filo de la muerte y en la ilusión, las que padecían eran todas sus amigas.

-¡Por favor!- Cavilaba la chica, no es el momento ni el lugar para especular en esas cosas…Tigre la necesitaba ahora y eso es lo único que importa, pero, lo que pasó después, la obligó a pensarlo mejor. Al ir corriendo tras Harry y Ron, empezó a vislumbrar a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña, muy iluminada en su interior y de su chimenea salían pequeñas bolas de humo.

- ¡¡Hagrid!! ¡¡Hagrid!!- Gritaban con fuerza sus amigos al habitante de la casa.

- ¿Hagrid? ¿De quien hablan? ¿A quien buscan?-

Mildred no entendía que hacían ahí, su gato estaba muriendo, necesitaba un veterinario y ellos la llevaron a ver al conserje del castillo, estaba molesta y agitada por la carrera, al recuperar un poco su aliento, trató de reclamar a los chicos, pero el chirrido de una puerta, del doble de altura de lo normal, llamó su atención, esta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que la luz de su interior les bañara suavemente, la niña enmudeció inmediatamente por dos enormes razones…

La primera fue por culpa de la luz, la suave iluminación del interior de la cabaña, cayó sobre Harry permitiéndole a Mildred reconocerlo de aquella extraña experiencia, fue en ese sueño, donde se veía a si misma junto a sus amigas, rodeada de enemigos y sin ninguna salida, a punto de ser eliminadas o torturadas para diversión de los sujetos de negro. Cuando de pronto, una figura blanca aparece salvándoles la vida…ahora veía claramente quien era aquel que ahuyentó a esos siniestros personajes, ahora veía con claridad su rostro… ¡Era Harry! ¡Era Harry! No había ninguna duda, el salvador vestido de blanco era Harry, y ella estaba con sus amigas en ese lugar en busca de ayuda para su escuela, era una señal de que estaban en el lugar indicado con la persona indicada. La otra razón que la sorprendió, fue algo que jamás imaginó que existiera…

La luz que bañaba a su nuevo amigo, de pronto fue extinguida gracias a una misteriosa figura, una extraña criatura enorme y peluda, se encontraba de pie frente a los chicos sin que su aspecto se lograra ver con claridad, al principio pensó, que lo que se había aparecido en el umbral de la cabaña, era un gigantesco oso negro parado en sus patas traseras, lo cual la puso nerviosa, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo apreciar que la silueta era en realidad la de un hombre de cabello y barba larga, envuelto en un gran abrigo lleno de pelo.

Al ver que se trataba en realidad de un hombre y no de un animal salvaje, quien apareció en la puerta, la chica se tranquilizó, pero cuando éste se le acercó muy lentamente para inspeccionar a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos, ésta descubrió que ese sujeto medía más del doble, no… el triple ¡O más! de altura en comparación con un hombre común.

Mildred estaba petrificada, jamás imaginó que alguien así pudiera existir en este mundo…o en cualquier otro, eso era lo que los cuentos de hadas describen como un gigante…o algo parecido, un ser monstruoso que se come a todo ser viviente que se atraviesa en su camino, claro, con excepción del gigante egoísta que al final se vuelve bueno, pero… ¡Este no es el gigante egoísta! ¡Y mucho menos estamos en un cuento! ¡¡Esa cosa nos va a comer!! … pensaba mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

Quería gritar, quería correr y regresar con sus amigas de inmediato, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de tomar aire para soltar un desgarrador alarido. Cuando el enorme personaje tomó en sus enormes manos el pequeño cuerpo de Tigre y lo llevó al interior de la cabaña, ella apenas si un ¡ih ih ih! Como el chillido de ratón, podía expresar. Mildred tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola en la entrada de la casa, Ron y Harry se habían ido tras el extraño personaje, ya cuando se vio más tranquila, empezó a avanzar al interior de la casa, notando que dentro, todo era de un impresionante tamaño.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña en la casa de algún viejo familiar, la chimenea, los sillones y la mesa del comedor, eran enormes, al acercarse al comedor, la superficie le llegaba al cuello, y la taza de té que estaba recién servida, parecía tener el tamaño de una pequeña cubeta. De pronto, vio que el amigo de Harry dejaba a su gatito sobre la lisa superficie del mueble, lo examinaba interesado mientras escuchaba lo ocurrido con la mascota, desesperada, trató de ver a su querido Tigre, pero los cuerpos de sus compañeros no le permitían ver, imitándolos, Mily buscó una silla libre y subió a ella.

- ¿Le dieron algo de beber al gato? ó ¿Tenían botellas con pociones cerca de él?- la pregunta de Hagrid toma por sorpresa a la confundida niña, haciendo que esta tardara unos segundos en razonar, por fin contestó con voz apagada.

- ¿Eh? Sí…sí, le dimos unas gotitas de poción para dormir, porque se pone muy nervioso al volar en escoba… pero le dimos la dosis mínima, no entiendo que paso.-

- ¿Dejaron la botella cerca del gato?- meditando la pregunta unos segundos más, la chica dijo algo confusa, pues la impresión de hace rato aún la tenía perturbada.

- Eso creo…sí…sí, fue cuando salimos a arreglar nuestras maletas para el viaje...entonces…- la chica al imaginar la escena de lo que pudo pasar con Tigre y la botella, verlo en su mente jugar con el recipiente y beber del contenido más de lo que debe, la puso peor de lo que ya se sentía desde el famoso regalo.

- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Fue mi culpa! Yo deje la botella en la mesa y Tigre se envenenó por mi culpa.-

Las lágrimas nuevamente brotaron de los cansados ojos de la niña, quien podría imaginar que aún tuviera algo que derramar, ahora se sentía culpable por la salud de su mascota, Harry y Ron trataron de animarla mientras Hagrid buscaba en una alacena un pequeño frasco color ámbar, al dar con el, lo llevó hasta la mascota y le obligó a beber su contenido. Asustada por la tos del minino, al beber el extraño líquido, Mildred preguntó inquieta.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Qué le hace a Tigre? -

-Es una poción muy popular para el envenenamiento de mascotas, neutraliza la gran mayoría de los ingredientes utilizados en las pociones básicas.- la curiosidad de la chica quedó más o menos satisfechas, pero aún así continuó preguntando.

- ¿Quién es usted?- ya que el guardabosques estaba ocupado con el gato, Harry se dedicó a dar las correspondientes presentaciones.

- Él es Hagrid, es maestro en cuidado de criaturas mágicas y te aseguro que es el único que puede ayudar a tu gatito.- Hagrid sonrió al oír al pequeño, esto ayudó a calmar a la niña y a que confiara en él, para hacerle varias preguntas sin temor alguno.

- Pero Tigre no es una criatura mágica, es un gato común ¿lo que le esta dando le servirá?-

- No hay problema, todas las mascotas de magos y brujas, mágicas o no, sufren de lo mismo…curiosidad extrema. Siempre están metiendo los bigotes donde no los llaman, este brebaje sirve para anular un número limitado de menjurjes, pero si la poción que bebió tiene la mayoría de los ingredientes que esto anula, el gato solo habrá gastado una de sus tantas vidas.-

- ¿Y si no?- Hagrid vio la preocupación en el rostro de la chica, pero igual le habló con sinceridad, pues a él no le gustaría que le dieran falsas esperanzas.

- Una simple poción para dormir, no posee ingredientes peligrosos, lo preocupante en este caso es la cantidad ingerida, esto neutraliza los ingredientes y reanima el sistema, si no es tarde para mañana estará desayunando con el resto de mis mascotas tranquilamente, si no, le dará tiempo para buscar mañana a alguien con más conocimiento que yo, podríamos preguntar al profesor Snape, quizás tenga algo más fuerte para reanimar que esto.- La niña no sabía de quien hablaban y no podía hacer tantas preguntas como quería, pues sus amigos continuaban la conversación sin ella.

- ¡¿El profesor Snape?!-

-¿Crees que sea necesario?-

- No, porque esta medicina nunca me ha fallado, pero siempre es bueno tener un plan B a la mano.-

- Francamente no quisiera pedirle nada al profesor Snape.- agregaba Harry a la opinión del guarda bosques.

- ¡Ni yo!- se sumaba Ron entre risas, Hagrid tomó al pequeño minino para llevarlo a un cojín mullido, para que se repusiera del todo, al tiempo que hacía esto preguntó.

- ¿Aún siguen peleados con él? Pensé que ya lo habían dejado en el pasado.- después de dejar cómodamente al gato sobre el almohadón, el gigante colocó al alcance de los chicos, un plato de galletas de chocolate y chispas, del tamaño de platos pequeños.

- ¿Yo qué? Es él quien tiene problemas conmigo.- comenta el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras toma un bocadillo. Mirando a Tigre sobre el cojín, como si se tratara de una enorme cama para la mascota, Mildred pregunta preocupada.

- ¿Y estará bien Tigre con eso?-

- ¡Oh sí! No te preocupes niña, en los años que tengo usando esta medicina, ninguna mascota se me ha muerto, no creo que tengas tan mala suerte, ven y toma una galletita.-

La chica no quiso hablar al respecto, hasta ahora su suerte nunca había sido tan buena como quisiera, siempre metiéndose en líos y saliendo de ellos milagrosamente, solo esperaba que Tigre se salvara de la pésima fortuna de su ama. De pronto una pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Tú eres una de las niñas que llegó en la primera escuela ¿Verdad?- la cuestionó Hagrid para cambiar el tema a algo más agradable.

- ¡Oh, síi señor! Mi nombre es Mildred Embrollo, de la academia Cackle para jóvenes brujas…es un placer.- al final dio la niña una reverencia como le enseñaron.

- ¡Oh! El gusto es mío señorita.- corresponde Hagrid con una reverencia también, provocando la risa de sus maleducados amiguitos.

La situación como lo querían todos, se relajó mucho, la niña y sus amigos comieron y bebieron té hasta quedar satisfechos, pero igual no se pudieron retirar sin llevarse algunas de las pocas reposterías que le salían bien a Hagrid.

Después de asegurarse de que Tigre estaba en buenas manos y de hacerle prometer que cuidaría de él toda la noche, los tres jóvenes se encaminaron de regreso a la torre, esperando no ser encontrados por otro prefecto, mientras en el camino, seguían conversando sobre el enorme maestro.

- ¿Entonces es profesor de…de qué?- preguntó apenada la niña.

- De cuidado de criaturas mágicas, como dragones ó escorgutos de cola explosiva… ¿No los has visto en tu escuela?- La pregunta de Ron sacó a la niña de su shock, pues una vez más, no imaginó que también estudiaran los dragones…

- ¿Dragones? ¿Estudian dragones?-

- ¡Si! Y el año pasado trajeron cuatro dragones al colegio.- la respuesta de Harry sonó tan natural como si hablara de perros ó caballos, cada vez se sorprendía más Mily del Colegio de la nueva teoría, pues en la escuela Camellot los habían visto en libros.

- Dragones…cielos, no pensé que existieran, ahora solo les falta decirme que también han visto sirenas.-

- ¡Si! El año pasado también, ellas viven en el lago, pero no son como te las pinta Disney en las películas.- las palabras de Harry dejaron muda a la chica por algunos minutos, para después reír a carcajadas cuando Ron preguntó que era una película. Las risotadas ayudaron a la niña a tranquilizarse y además, el momento aseguró una mejor relación entre los chicos y las alumnas de Cackle, pues el apoyo dado a una mascota en desgracia, no se toma a la ligera.

Al llegar a la sala común, todos fueron recibidos por las chicas con gran algarabía, las preguntas acerca del estado del minino, no se hicieron esperar, Hermione corrió a donde sus amigos para saber todos los detalles, mientras Mily atendía a sus compañeras, al final, todas las dudas serían resueltas en el dormitorio.

Ya en su habitación, y después de que las chicas la exploraran de arriba a abajo, comprobaran la suavidad de las camas y el agua caliente en las regaderas, la joven puso al corriente a sus amigas sobre todo lo ocurrido en el bosque y de como el enorme profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas atendió a Tigre, al final del relato, todas (Incluida Ethel desde lejos y sin mencionar palabra alguna) estaban tan fascinadas que no podían dormir y pedían más información.

- ¿Cuidado de criaturas mágicas? ¿En que consistirá?- pregunta Enid.

- No lo sé ¡¡Pero suena genial!!- agrega Yadú mientras cepilla su cabello.

- ¿Y en serio el profesor era un gigante?-

- ¡¡Sií!! Es enorme, muy amable y me regaló unas galletas.-

- Pero ¿Tigre estará bien? ¿Mañana podremos verlo?- pregunta Maude a Mildred mientras coloca sus gafas sobre la mesa de noche.

- Supongo que sí, le preguntaré a Harry en el desayuno.-

- ¡Uy Harry! Que no te escuche Ogroom porque te corre otra vez.- bromeaba Yadú desde su cama, todas rieron festejando el comentario.

- ¡Qué extraño! Ahora que la mencionan, no hemos visto a la maestra Ogroom, ya es tarde para su ronda ¿No creen?- muchas meditaron lo dicho por Mildred, agradecidas de que aún no llegara la susodicha.

- ¡Quizás se perdió en los pasillos del castillo!- comenta esperanzada Rubí, a lo que agrega Enid.

- ¡Ojala! Así no molestaría el resto del paseo, o el curso en la academia.- todas las chicas ríen divertidas, hasta que las interrumpe Ethel.

- Ya duérmanse, es muy tarde y podría estar por llegar para la ronda.- Tenía razón, aunque no lo admitieran, a pesar de que ninguna deseaba hablarle después de lo ocurrido en la sala con las maestras, así que sin dirigirle la palabra, Rubí informa al resto del grupo.

- Antes debo llamar a Fenella y Griselda para avisar que ya llegamos, ya es muy tarde.-

- ¡Buena idea! Ya deben estar ansiosas por saber como nos fue.-

La joven se levantó de su cama para sacar el celular y realizar su llamada, pero por extraño que parezca, el aparato no encendía, la falta de energía le inquietó por un momento, pensando que estaría defectuosa la batería y que se había descargado en el camino ó que no se llenó en toda la noche correctamente, tranquilamente, cambio el acumulador por otro, pero nuevamente falló, empezando a molestar a la chica, una era pasable…¿Pero dos? calmándose lo más posible, la niña preguntó al resto sobre lo que posiblemente este ocurriendo.

- ¡Chicas! ¿Están seguras de que cargaron las baterías del celular?- extrañadas, las interesadas empezaron a defenderse.

- ¡Claro que sí!-

- Yo si cargué la mía.-

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque ninguna quiere funcionar correctamente.- las palabras de Rubí, sacó a todas las interesadas de su cama, para ver lo que pasaba con el equipo técnico, dando un sin fin de consejos y opiniones sobre su uso.

- ¿No estarás colocándola al revés?- preguntó Enid.

- Seguro que la pusiste mal.- agregó Maude.

- ¿No tendrá polvo o estará manchada de grasa?- opina Yadú, recibiendo un sin fin de reclamos.

- ¿Cómo grasa? ¿De donde sacas eso?-

- La grasa natural de la piel, seguro se ensucio la salida metálica de la batería.- las chicas le dieron el beneficio de la duda, ignorantes de todo tema sobre electrónica, Rubí por su parte si reclamó, pues a ella no le es desconocido.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quien me tomas? No soy tan descuidada.-

- Entonces conéctalo con el cargador a un tomacorriente y has la llamada.-

- ¡Esa es buena idea Maude!-

Mientras la joven morena busca el tomacorriente, las otras seguían intentando con las baterías sin éxito alguno, nerviosas, miraron si Rubí ya había encontrado en la pared donde conectar el aparato, pero nada, la chica buscaba desesperada, extrañada de no encontrarlas por ningún lado.

- ¡Nada! ¡No veo nada!-

- ¡Tranquila! No deben estar lejos…tal vez detrás de los muebles.-

- Deja me fijo.- dijo Enid, pero todas se fueron tras los muebles. Molestando a Ethel en el proceso.

- ¿Qué diablos hacen?-

Las chicas estaban firmes en su guerra fría y no respondieron la pregunta, esta al verse ignorada, y detestando por completo ser tratada de tal forma, volvió a preguntar en un tono más alto y molesto.

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- nada. Una vez más le dieron la vuelta, mientras buscaban hasta debajo de las camas. Viendo que la joven Hallow se enfadaba más y más…y a riesgo de que las metiera en otro lío, fue Druscila la que le dijo lo que pasaba.

- Quieren hablar con las chicas a la escuela de Cackle, pero se les descargo el celular y están buscando donde conectarlo.- quizás era el remordimiento de lo ocurrido esa noche, el deseo de que la dejaran en paz ó el de presumir sus riquezas, lo que motivo a la chica a llamarles de nuevo.

- ¡Si quieren hablar al colegio, pueden usar mi teléfono!... lo que sea para que me dejen dormir en paz.- Las muchachas pararon su búsqueda, para mirarse y preguntarse que hacer al respecto, hasta que la voz de Ethel se volvió a escuchar.

- ¡Si lo quieren esta en la maleta junto a mi cama!-

Ninguna de las chicas quería aceptar la ayuda de la susodicha, después de lo que paso con los presentes, pero la necesidad de comunicarse con la academia era tal que tuvieron que tragarse su orgullo por esta vez. Mildred como buena presidenta de estudiantes, fue la que dio la cara por las demás, y se acercó a las maletas de su compañera, en busca del teléfono.

El aparato estaba donde le dijo la niña, y era de mejor calidad que el de las demás, como era de suponerse, pero al encenderlo, de nada sirvió que fuera más caro, la batería estaba igual que el de los otros…no funcionaba. Mily lo llevó con Rubí para que fuera ella quien llamara, pero no consiguió hacerlo trabajar. Cuando Ethel no escuchó una conversación con las de la escuela, se levantó de su cama, para preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no saben como usarlo?- Rubí se vio ofendida con esto último, ya que ella sabía manejarse con diversos aparatos y un celular no era un gran reto.

- No es eso Ethel, es que tampoco tiene batería.-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

De inmediato la joven Hallow se levantó de su cama y fue tras Rubí, arrebatándole el aparato para manipularlo ella misma, ya que arrogantemente imaginaba que su compañera jamás en su vida, había tocado un celular tan moderno como el suyo y lo estaba maltratando, pero al ser la misma dueña la que no lograba hacerlo funcionar, de inmediato trató de lanzarse contra Mildred, quien fue la primera del grupo en tomarlo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi teléfono Mildred Embrollo?- asustada la chica miró a sus compañeras antes de contestar.

-¡¡Nada Ethel!! Yo no le hice nada.-

- ¡¡Es verdad!! Todos los celulares están igual que el tuyo.- agregó Maude.

- ¡¡No empieces a causar mas problemas!!- siguió Enid.

La chica tuvo que guardar silencio ante las defensoras de Mildred y volver a su cama sin verles a la cara, ahí siguió tratando de encender el celular, segura de que el suyo era de mejor calidad y no debía estar causando los mismos problemas que los otros. Después de que Ethel se retirara a su cama, las demás jovencitas volvieron al tema principal… ¿Cómo comunicarse a la escuela?

- Y ¿Ahora?- preguntó Rubí.

- Sigamos buscando un tomacorriente.-

- Pero Maude, no hay ninguno.- agregó cansada Enid, hasta que Druscila les llamó la atención.

- ¡Chicas! Estamos rodeadas de velas…es obvio que no hay electricidad aquí.- las palabras de Druscila tenían sentido, pero algunas de las niñas insistieron.

- Pero en Cackle también usamos velas y aún así logramos obtener electricidad.-

- Pero allá, conocemos las instalaciones, mañana podrían preguntar a Granger donde están los tomacorrientes.-

Esa idea era buena, y se hacía cada vez más atractiva gracias al cansancio del viaje, entre bostezos, las chicas meditaron las cosas, quedando de acuerdo en que todo se vería mejor mañana ya más descansadas. Después de desearles las buenas noches a todas sus amigas…incluida Ethel, aunque no lo mereciera, Mildred se acurrucó en la blanda almohada sobre el suave colchón, cubierta con la abrigadora colcha roja de Gryffindor, rogando con sus ultimas fuerzas, antes de caer profundamente dormida, que su pequeño gato Tigre, se recupere por completo, prometiendo al cielo, ser más cuidadosa con él.

A la mañana siguiente, sábado para ser más exactos, no hubo clases y los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieron dormir hasta tarde, cosa que agradó a las chicas, ya que estaban realmente agotadas, además de que la mullida cama no las dejaba salir de ella. Cuando por fin se libraron de su encanto, otra parte de la lujosa habitación (Comparada con las de Cackle) las fascinó…las regaderas eran como las de los chicos, igual de amplias y con el mismo sistemas de agua y shampoo, al principio les dio un poco de pena bañarse así, sin divisiones, pero al final se divirtieron mucho con las deliciosas fragancias que hacían grandes burbujas.

Al salir del cuarto de baño ya vestidas y peinando sus largos cabellos, Mildred y Maude vieron que Rubí aún intentaba encontrar un tomacorriente, ambas amigas se sorprendieron con lo fácil que fue olvidarse del problema de comunicación, de inmediato se acercaron a ayudar, hasta que Yadú y Enid les volvieron a recordar que era mejor buscar a Hermione o a Harry para consultarles…de preferencia a Harry.

Al llegar a la sala común, a la primera que se encontraron fue a Hermione, quien leía interesada el libro que le regalaron a su compañero, haciendo muecas con cada hoja que volteaba, las jovencitas saludaron contentas a su nueva amiga, para después preguntarle varias cosas.

- ¡Hola! Buenos días.-

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal durmieron? ¿Todo bien?- las chicas sonrieron.

- ¡Bien gracias! ¡¡Todo es maravilloso!! El cuarto es fantástico y la ducha increíble, pero, no encontramos el tomacorriente para conectar el celular ¿Sabes? Anoche se descargó y queríamos llamar a unas compañeras del colegio ¿Tú sabes donde…?- Hermione las escuchaba con interés, hasta que llegaron al tema de los teléfonos, donde no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¿Teléfonos? ¿Tomacorrientes? Disculpen, pero en Hogwarts no hay electricidad, ni siquiera se pueden utilizar los aparatos eléctricos, aunque sean de baterías, este castillo posee tanta magia en el ambiente que es imposible que un aparato muggle pueda trabajar normalmente.-

Las chicas sintieron como un balde de agua fría caía de golpe sobre sus personas, todas estaban mudas ¿Cómo es posible que nada funcione en ese castillo? Y ¿Ahora como harían para comunicarse con su escuela? Tenía que haber alguna otra manera ¿Pero cual? Hasta que dos de las chicas, Yadú y Enid, se les ocurrió preguntar algo más.

- ¿Hay servicio de correo aquí? ¿Tarda mucho en llegar?- preguntó Yadú.

- ¿Qué es muggle?- todas miraron molestas a Enid por distraerse en un momento tan difícil para todas, Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a contestar.

- No tenemos un cartero como comúnmente se usa en las ciudades, aquí usamos lechuzas mensajeras para comunicarnos…ó la red flu, pero solo si su escuela esta conectada con esta. Y muggle se refiere a todo lo no mágico, las personas sin poderes, sus costumbres y objetos comunes, incluso, en Hogwarts hay una clase dedicada a estos, se llama "Estudios muggles" a los magos y brujas les interesan mucho estas cosas…bueno, no a muchos ¿Por qué?-

Las chicas guardaron silencio, estaban completamente anonadadas… ¿Cómo era eso de que los magos y brujas ven las cosas comunes de la vida diaria como algo de estudio? Además, ¿Cómo diablos van a comunicarse ahora a la escuela? ¿Donde van a conseguir una lechuza? Y peor aún, una entrenada para hacerla de cartero. Las alumnas de Cackle se veían muy preocupadas y Hermione como la encargada de hacer su estancia más agradable, interrumpió para ofrecer su ayuda.

- ¡Mmm, disculpen! ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- las chicas balbucearon un sin fin de palabras sin sentido, exactamente no sabían que decir, hasta que la prefecta de Gryffindor llamó la atención de nuevo.

- Si es por lo de su escuela, puedo llevarlas a la lechucería para que manden una carta.- las jóvenes brujas la miraron con curiosidad, para después dar inicio a una lluvia de preguntas.

- ¿Lechucería?-

- ¿Cómo está eso?-

- ¿Cómo podríamos mandar una carta desde la lechucería?- Nunca hubieran preguntado…y menos a Hermione Granger que le encanta demostrar su conocimiento a todo aquel que tenga paciencia para escucharla todo el día.

- En la escuela tenemos un área exclusiva para el descanso y albergue, de las lechuzas mensajeras de alumnos y maestros, desde ahí podemos dar la carta a una de las aves para que la lleve hasta su colegio.- las estudiantes de Cackle se veían muy interesadas hasta que Druscila interrumpió con una pregunta bastante lógica…al menos entre ellas.

- Pero, nosotras no tenemos una lechuza…y mucho menos en Cackle están acostumbradas a utilizar aves mensajeras ¿Cómo podrá entregar la carta si nadie sabe que es de nosotras?- Todas miraron a Hermione en espera de la respuesta, sorprendidas de no verla preocupada.

- No hay problema, la lechuza buscará al destinatario, aunque este no se encuentre dentro del colegio, no entregará la correspondencia a nadie que no sea al que ustedes indiquen, por lo tanto es lo mas confiable que tenemos para comunicarnos.-

- Entonces… ¿Solo se perderá la carta si le pasa algo malo a la lechuza?-

- Así es.-

- Pero no tenemos una lechuza.-

- No importa, muchos en Hogwarts tampoco, es por ello que el colegio cuenta con varios ejemplares para el uso de los estudiantes.-

- ¿Entonces nos prestaran una? -

- ¡Claro!-

- ¿No hay problema con eso?-

- Ninguno, alumnos o invitados pueden utilizar las lechuzas.-

Las niñas de Cackle se veían ahora más aliviadas, incluso entusiasmadas ante las costumbres y ventajas de esta maravillosa escuela de magia, entre ellas comentaban a la prefecta a quienes querían escribir en la escuela, le empezaron a describir a su querida maestra de deportes, al amable conserje, a la gentil cocinera y a las atrevidas amigas, cuando escucharon que los chicos bajaban por la escalera.

Estos caminaban desganados y conversando entre bostezos, sobre las enormes torres de trabajo escolar que se acumulaban a gran velocidad, historia de la magia, pociones, astrología y las tres lecturas del tarot para Trelawney entre otros deberes. Hermione al verlos bajar tan tarde, de inmediato les reclamó, en especial a Harry que llegaba comiendo un chocolate de Honey Dukes.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en bajar? ¿Ya vieron la hora que es y por que comes dulces tan temprano?-

- ¡Por fin! … ¿Es tarde ó temprano?- este simpático comentario le ganó a Ron un merecido codazo en el brazo, mientras este se soba, Harry contesta dando otra mordida a la golosina.

- Me do encondré en la mezda de noche ¿Quiedez?- las invitadas lo veían encantador, Hermione lo quería matar, dando unos pasos frente a este, le arrebata el chocolate y lo tira al basurero, cosa que molestó a los chicos.

- ¡¡Oye!! ¿Por qué lo tidaz?-

- ¡¡Era mi turno de darle una mordida!!- grita Ron, mientras la chica los toma del cuello y les dice al oído.

- ¡¡ ¿Es que jamás entienden nada?!! Podría estar envenenado ó traer cualquier otra cosa, no estamos en tiempos de paz ¿Recuerdan?- termina la chica dejándolos pensar al respecto y retirándose con las demás.

- ¡Vamos chicas! Desayunemos.-

- ¡¡Si claro!!-

- ¡¡Me muero de hambre!!-

- ¿De que hablaban?-

- Nada interesante, después de comer, iremos a dar un paseo por el colegio.-

- ¡¡Genial!!- Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando la golosina al fondo del basurero con curiosidad, sería paranoia o solo precaución, como sea, Hermione tenía razón otra vez.

Al bajar por pasillos y escalinatas, nuestros amigos de Gryffindor se encontraron con varios chicos de diversas edades y colores en sus túnicas negras, indicando la pertenencia a las diferentes casas del castillo, todos miraban a Harry y murmuraban en diversos tonos, variados comentarios sobre el polémico mago, muchos incluso hacían reverencias y reían descaradamente, molestas, las chicas preguntaron a sus guías sobre estas acciones.

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran esos chicos de allá?- preguntó Mildred.

- Y esos… ¿Acaso se están burlando de nosotras?- comenta Ethel molesta.

- ¿No deberían ser más respetuosos con los invitados? ¡Y claro! ¿Con Harry?- Enid miró a sus amigas encontrándose con una opinión afirmativa, pero la respuesta de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, en especial de Harry, no se la hubieran imaginado jamás.

- No las están molestando a ustedes chicas, eso jamás lo permitirían, todo eso es para mí.-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Eeehhh?!!! ¡¡ ¿Por qué?!!-

- Porque esta escuela es igual a cualquier otro colegio del mundo, también aquí hay bufones.- ninguno de los que le acompañaban, quiso corregir este pensamiento, ya que las chicas de la vieja escuela saben perfectamente a que se refiere, incluso llevan consigo a las "Graciosas de la academia," pero igual tenían sus dudas al respecto…

- Pero ¿No deberían frenarse contigo que eres una leyenda?-

- ¡Así es! Eres mejor que ellos, deberían enseñarles modales.- no era muy a menudo, pero esta vez, las chicas estaban de acuerdo con Ethel, pues los modales que les enseñaron en la vieja escuela, no es algo que deberían desechar tan fácilmente las mas modernas instituciones, a su punto de vista.

- ¡Síi! Tú eres un personaje importante, deberían tratarte con el mismo respeto que a Su Ilustrísima.- las demás alumnas estaban de acuerdo con el punto de Rubí. Ron y Hermione en cambio, lo pensaron un poco, no era mentira todo lo que las chicas decían sobre su amigo Harry, pero ellos que le conocen de tanto tiempo atrás, saben que este siempre ha sido uno más del grupo, que así siempre lo han preferido tanto Dumbledore como el mismo Harry, apenado, el chico de ojos verdes contesta con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro…

- Es muy amable de su parte lo que dicen chicas, pero yo no soy quien ustedes dicen, yo no quiero ser lo que ustedes dicen.- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.- Yo solo soy otro estudiante que no presta atención y que tiene mucha tarea pendiente.- Hermione y Ron recibieron esto con agrado, cosa muy diferente a Mildred y sus amigas, quienes lo miraban con un poco de temor y pena.

- ¡No me digas eso ahora…!- dijo Mily en tono de suplica, pensando en la misión de su grupo. Pues ellas llegaron buscando al joven de la leyenda, al héroe de los libros de historia…no al chico que debe tareas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-

- ¡No nada!-

- ¡Bueno! Vamos a desayunar.-

Después de la propuesta, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, las alumnas preguntaban y los chicos les contestaban todo sobre el colegio, llevando el desayuno en un ambiente tranquilo y familiar, los cereales con leche, los panecillos con té ó los huevos con tocino y tostadas, abundaron en la mesa para todo aquel que los deseara, entre conversaciones y risas la comida se pasó en un ambiente muy ameno y confiable, excepto por Hermione, que veía a través de la fachada de "Invitadas" de las chicas, que estas algo ocultaban contra su hermano.

Al terminar, todos se dirigieron al bosque, en busca del pequeño gato de Mildred, pues ya era hora de ver como estaba. En el camino, los jóvenes Gryffindor, les explican las reglas y posiciones del deporte más popular del mundo mágico… el Quidditch. Las siete jovencitas escuchaban embelesadas cada palabra con respecto al juego, como se llevaban acabo las competencias entre las casas y las posiciones de Harry y Ron en el equipo rojo, aún sin poder creer cada detalle, en especial…

- Entonces… ¿Los chicos de Hogwarts vuelan en escoba? ¿Cómo las brujas?- pregunta Maude impresionada.

- ¡¡Eso no puedo creerlo!!- agrega Ethel negando con la cabeza.- Es imposible.-

- ¡¡Claro que volamos en escoba!!- afirma Harry sonriente, pensando que le estaban jugando una broma con sus dudas.

- ¡¡Esto es solo de brujas!! Volar en escoba es solo para brujas.- reclama Druscila.

- ¿De donde sacan eso?-

- Es una práctica solo para mujeres, así como los hombres usan báculo.- la respuesta de Ethel a Ron, no dejó satisfechos a sus nuevos amigos, quienes la miraron como a un bicho raro y claro, molestándola al hacerlo.- ¿Por qué me miran así? Yo no hice las reglas.-

- Pero aquí nos manejamos de distinta manera, aquí los alumnos usan escobas y varitas en lugar de báculos, todos por igual, sin importar edad ó sexo, es por ello la diferencia entre la vieja y nueva escuela.-

Las miradas que Hermione cosechó con su pequeña cátedra, no eran precisamente las que esperaba…las chicas no gustaban mucho del termino viejo y nuevo, era como llamarlas "Obsoletas," Ron se aguantaba la risa, porque su compañera dijo la palabra "Sexo" y Harry miraba atento como una hoja caía lentamente de un árbol. La chica estaba "Encantada" con tanta atención…

Después de la frustrada lección, los chicos continuaron su camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, aún con el tema de las escobas sonando fuerte, hasta que quedaron en demostrarlo en la práctica de la tarde, a la que las chicas quedaron formalmente invitadas. El lugar lucía realmente hermoso, pensaba Mildred, bueno, la primera vez que lo visitó, estaba muy nerviosa y era de noche, ahora que distinguía cada detalle, todo era maravilloso é igual que sus amigas notó un peculiar ejemplar que no paraba de moverse a lo lejos del camino.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese árbol?-

- ¿Por qué se mueve tanto?- Ron fue ahora el que contestó las dudas de las chicas.

- Ese es el sauce boxeador, es muy viejo, golpea todo lo que se le acerque…tiene mal carácter.- las jóvenes brujas le miraron como si les quisiera ver la cara.

- ¡No existen los sauces boxeadores!- afirmó divertida Enid.

- ¡¡Claro que existen!!- alegó Harry.

- ¡No! ¡Es absurdo!- coincidió Maude con su compañera.

- ¡Nos quieren ver la cara! ¿Verdad?-

- ¡Claro que no! cuando salgamos de casa de Hagrid, visitaremos el sauce boxeador y ustedes mismas lo comprobaran.- la invitación de Hermione, dio por terminada la pequeña discusión, para dar inició a otra de índole más personal.

La casa de Hagrid no estaba muy lejos, desde donde se encontraban los chicos, se podía apreciar los diferentes cultivos y animales alrededor de la cabaña de este. Las chicas miraban a Mildred con cierta incredulidad, esta por su parte, les sonreía confiada en sus palabras…ahí vivía un gigante amable que sabe de veterinaria.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, la cual era enorme y hasta ahora encajaba en la historia de su loca amiga, nadie salía al tocar en ella, Harry y ron se encargaron de buscarle detrás de la casa, mientras Hermione trataba de ver por alguna ventana, Enid y Yadú fijaron su mirada en Mily, quien aún sostenía su versión…ahí vivía un gigante muy gentil.

- Y bien… ¿Dónde esta él?- le preguntó al oído Rubí.

- Ya vendrá, acaban de ir a buscarlo.-

- ¿Segura que no viste de más? Digo…en este lugar no sería extraño.- cuestionó Maude, tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

- Pues precisamente, por que se trata de Hogwarts, no deberían dudar de lo que les digo.- las chicas meditaron sus palabras negándose a darle la razón, cuando…

- ¡¡Buenos días!! Disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba alimentando a los Thestrals y se me fue el tiempo.- los chicos de Hogwarts le cayeron con varias preguntas sobre estos raros animales, en comparación a las chicas de Cackle que le miraban con la boca y los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban.

Si el haberlo conocido a media luz fue impresionante…ahora con la iluminación del sol, que le permitía distinguir cada detalle…simplemente no había palabras para describirlo… Las demás chicas del colegio Cackle estaban en la peor posición que jamás hubieran imaginado, no sabían que hacer, por una parte deseaban salir corriendo en estampida y pegando los más sonoros y espantosos alaridos nunca antes escuchados, pero no lo hacían debido a que las piernas no les funcionaban y la voz se había esfumado…por otro lado, un susurro en sus mentes les recordaba la historia que Mildred les contara sobre el gentil veterinario, además, si Harry junto a sus amigos se veían tranquilos y confiados a su lado…entonces no tenían de que preocuparse.

- ¡Buenos días sr. Hagrid! ¿Cómo está Tigre? ¿Está bien…se recuperó con la medicina?- preguntó nerviosa la joven Embrollo. Sonriente, el semi gigante le dijo.

- Tranquila niña, lo llevé a conocer a unos amigos, pero se escondió aquí…toma.- metiendo su mano, a uno de los bolsillos del enorme abrigo, el buen profesor sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño peluche color gris a rayas, al verlo mejor, Mildred reconoció a…

- ¡¡Tigre!! ¡¡Es Tigre!!- El minino se veía tan despierto y juguetón, que parecía increíble creer que hacía poco estaba casi muerto, cuando el felino vio a su ama, le maulló con tal alegría, que contagió al resto de las chicas y rieron contentas junto a Mily, quien recibía en sus brazos a su querida mascota.- ¡¡Está bien!! No puedo creerlo ¡¡Muchas gracias sr. Profesor!! No sé como pagarle.- agradecía la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas en los ojos. Conmovido y apenado con la reacción de la chica, Hagrid solo dijo…

- Vamos pequeña, no fue nada, solo cuida mejor a tu mascota y fíjate donde dejas las pociones.-

- ¡Claro que sí! Lo haré.- sonrientes, todas las chicas (Menos Ethel) asintieron y prometieron cuidar de sus respectivos compañeros peludos.

Después de pasar unos minutos con el agradable profesor, los chicos de Gryffindor llevaron como prometieron a las visitas a conocer al sauce boxeador. Fascinadas y atentas, escucharon las historias que encerraba la creación de tal árbol, desde la parte de la herbolaria, hasta el juego predilecto de muchos estudiantes…lanzarle piedras y esquivar sus ramas…jamás se tocó el tema de los merodeadores y el choque con el auto de los Weasley, aún no es mucha la confianza entre ellos.

Luego de pasar un rato molestando al árbol, visitaron los invernaderos, lugar donde las niñas conocieron varias plantas que no crecen silvestres por su escuela, dada la peligrosidad de las mismas, luego fueron a la biblioteca, la cual se convirtió en el lugar preferido de Maude y Yadú, además de contener más volúmenes gracias a su gran espacio, estos ejemplares se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares después de que ya no te eran útiles. Finalmente llegaron al campo de Quidditch.

El campo de Quidditch era el más grande de todos los estadios que las chicas hubieran conocido…si es que en algún otro lugar hay uno parecido para compararlo, claro. La gradas y los cuartos para los jugadores, no fueron tan importantes, como lo eran los tres aros en ambos extremos del terreno, mientras caminaban al centro del sitio, con curiosidad, las chicas preguntaron.

- Y ¿Para qué es eso?-

- Son las porterías de Quidditch.- contestó Ron a Druscila.

- ¿Tan altas?- cuestiono Rubí mientras las miraba cuidándose de los rayos del sol.

- Si, el Quidditch se juega en escoba, son 7 jugadores por cada equipo.- respondió Hermione.

- ¿En serio juegan con escobas los chicos?-

- Me parece una tomada de pelo.- agregó a Ethel a la plática.- Las reglas dicen que los niños solo deben usar un báculo y las niñas usar escobas.- cansada con la necedad de la chica, Hermione le discutió.

- Esas son las reglas de la vieja escuela, las cuales solo se usan entre los que estudian en estos colegios. La mayoría de los que viven en el mundo mágico, se han criado con este nuevo cambio de reglas y por ello, se han creado varias actividades alrededor de ellas, como el Quidditch y los duelos.-

- ¡¡Duelos!!- exclamaron con sorpresa las chicas.

- ¿Cómo duelos?- preguntó interesada Enid.

- Sí, es un combate de magia con las varitas, en el segundo año de escuela, hubo un club de duelo.- las alumnas de la vieja escuela, escuchaban impresionadas las palabras de Harry acerca de un club que les enseña a defenderse…ó al menos esa impresión les dio.

- Y ¿Este año no hay uno?-

- No, desgraciadamente no.- contestó Ron molesto, de igual manera se miraban Harry y Hermione, al pensar el porque.

Pronto se alcanzaron a escuchar las voces de otro grupo de chicos en el campo. Nuestros amigos vieron con poca curiosidad, que los prefectos de Hufflepuff traían consigo a los alumnos de Camellot, cumpliendo como ellos la misma misión, hacer de buenos anfitriones en el colegio. Ni bien estaban cerca, cuando uno de los alumnos invitados, se separó del resto y avanzó muy contento rumbo a las chicas.

El chico vestido de traje color verde botella, con el escudo del colegio de lado izquierdo del saco y un pequeño sombrerito al estilo inglés, saludaba y gritaba el nombre de las chicas con gran familiaridad y alegría. Su piel morena clara, cabello lacio y oscuro, alto y de complexión entre delgada y corpulenta, le parecían conocidos a Harry. Mildred y sus amigas se separaron apenas unos metros para recibirle.

- ¡¡Charlie!! ¡¡Charlie!!- Charlie Brote, el sobrino de Frank Brote, llega a donde se encuentran las chicas abrazando a cada una…menos a Ethel y Druscila que se quedaron donde los chicos de Hogwarts estaban. - ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué les ha parecido el lugar?-

- ¡¡Fantástico!!-

- ¿Verdad qué está genial?- el grupo de amigos sonaba eufórico y en su relajo personal, se estaban olvidando de los demás, cosa que no agrado a Ethel, pues, a pesar de que a Harry lo trataban como a un igual, ante las otras escuelas debían seguir con los viejos modales, mismos que ella respeta, además, no fuera que las maestras se enteren y les castiguen. Dando unos pasos a donde estaban, la chica les dijo…

- ¡Ejem! Disculpen que interrumpa su majadera expresión de alegría, pero primero trata de dejar en bien a tu escuela demostrando los pocos modales que te han enseñado y saluda a Su Señoría como se debe a su titulo.- reclama al chico que tan efusivamente saludaba a sus amigas.

A pesar de lo molesta que fue la interrupción de Hallow, ella tenía razón, el grupo de amigos se puso en orden y se apresuraron a donde los chicos de Hogwarts se encontraban para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Ahora que estaba frente a Harry, el joven Brote hace una leve inclinación, la cual es la que corresponde a los caballeros y después un apretón de manos.

- Absuelva mi atrevida llegada y mi falta de respeto…me presento. Mi nombre es Charlie Brote, alumno del colegio Camellot para magos. Es un placer para mi y mi…familia…el poder…conocerle…- el chico poco a poco fue perdiendo la elegancia y la voz, mientras mas miraba a la joven leyenda, pues le era impresionante su presencia, al estar frente a frente, mirarle cara a cara, su cabello, sus gafas y su cicatriz, la mirada de Charlie era más de extrañeza que de admiración. Al ver que su amigo tenía tal expresión de susto ó sorpresa, sus compañeras le interrogaron.

- Charlie ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Mily.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó preocupada Maude.

- ¡¡Eres un grosero!! ¡¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a Su Señoría!!- reclamó Druscila al chico, quien de inmediato salió de su sorpresa para de inmediato disculparse.

- ¿Eh…yo? No, nada…- dijo rápidamente al soltarle la mano y dar unos pasos atrás.- ¡Discúlpeme Su Señoría! Pero es que me pareció haberlo visto antes…claramente lo confundí con alguien de mi infancia.- Mily y sus amigas rieron por lo bajo con este comentario, pues eso no debió ser hace mucho. Ethel por su parte sí reclamó.

- ¿Pero como te atreves a confundir a Su Señoría, con uno de tus sucios compañeritos de escuela?- Charlie miró molesto a Hallow antes de contestarle.

- No creo que sea tan malo...bueno… la escuela no era tan mala.- Hermione curiosa con la historia del joven Brote. Preguntó.

- ¿Confundiste a Harry con alguien de tu escuela? ¡¡Eso es imposible!! Harry siempre ha estudiado en Hogwarts, nunca asistió a ningún otro colegio de magos.-

- ¡Ni yo tampoco!- la respuesta del chico, no fue lo que se esperaban. Ahora más intrigada, la prefecta de Gryffindor continuó.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Dónde estudiaste?-

- Yo no empecé como mago desde el principio como me hubiera gustado. Ya estaba en secundaria cuando inicié en la magia y me inscribieron en Camellot.- sorprendidos, Ron y Hermione le hacían más preguntas.

- ¿Iniciaste tarde en la magia? ¡Qué raro!- comentó Ron con molesta sonrisilla, hasta que Hermione le corrigió con la mirada.

- ¿Fuiste a una secundaria muggle?- el chico se extraño con esta última palabra, hasta que recordó lo que le explicaron los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Sí! Originalmente quería estudiar en Cackle, porque ahí se usan escobas, pero me tocó Camellot…ahora me entero que un hombre si puede volar y yo encerrado entre muchachos pedantes y pegado al piso…la vieja escuela, que remedio.- comenta entre divertido y molesto con su suerte, sin dejar de ver a Harry sigue platicando, hasta que...- Y aún tengo muchos problemas con las lecciones y los compañeros, pero… oye…sí, yo te recuerdo…¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Ya sé de donde te vi!!- tanto nuestros amigos de Hogwarts como las invitadas de Cackle, le miraban con gran asombro…claro, estas últimas se lo querían comer vivo.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreves igualado a hablarle así?!!- reclamó Ethel.

- ¡¡Discúlpate Charlie!!- pidió Mily.

- ¡¡Te estás metiendo en un grave lío!!- advirtió Enid sin que el joven hiciera caso, Charlie se arriesgaba mucho al hablarle a un hechicero tan importante para la vieja escuela con tanta familiaridad, pero estaba seguro de haber conocido a Harry en el pasado.

- ¡¡Es que ya sé de donde lo conozco!!- ahora lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Tú eres el primo de Dudley Dursley, verdad?- Todos los presentes lo miraban con gran asombro, ninguno entendía de lo que estaba hablando el chico de Camellot y mucho menos lo que paso a continuación…sonriente y sin poder creerlo, Harry preguntó…

- ¡¡ ¿Tú conociste a Dudley?!!- Todos estaban petrificados.

- ¿Conocerlo? Sí yo cooperé con mis almuerzos para que se pusiera como tinaco de 200 litros... Entonces ¿Si eres el primo de aquel, verdad?… - el joven de gafas le contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, ahora ambos reían y estrechaban sus manos como viejos conocidos, lo cual desconcertó a todos aún más. Tan extrañado como todos, Ron interrumpió tan "Efusivo" reencuentro.

- Esperen un momento… ¿Se conocen?-

- Casi.- respondió Harry.- Estuvimos en la misma primaria.-

- Y a los dos nos golpeaba su primo.- contestó sonriendo también Charlie.- No nos tratamos mucho como amigos, porque Dudley lo tenía prohibido a todos en la escuela.- esto último no fue muy claro para todos y de inmediato se hicieron las preguntas.

- ¿Cómo que lo tenía prohibido? ¿Por qué razón?- preguntó molesta Hermione.

- ¿Acaso no querían que se acercaran para no molestarte?- cuestionó Mildred como si hablara de una súper estrella a la que cuidaban de no dar muchos autógrafos, cosa que a Harry divirtió.

- Mis tíos no querían que me acercara a mis compañeros, vecinos y demás, para que no se enteraran de que soy un mago, porque a ellos no les gusta la magia... les asusta y creen que es vergonzoso, así que Dudley se encargaba de vigilarme en el colegio.- la cara que todos pusieron al escucharlo, lo decía todo, incluso Charlie que no sabía mucho sobre el tema estaba impresionado.

- ¡Pero si poder hacer magia es fabuloso! No entiendo el porque da vergüenza.- cuestionó el chico Brote con extrañeza.

- No lo sé, pero así son ellos.- dejando claro eso, las chicas ahora tocaban otro punto.

- Entonces… ¿Fuiste primo de un matón… de un abusador?- trató de comprender Ethel.

- No, no fui primo… Soy primo de un abusador… aun vivo con ellos.-

- ¡¡ ¿Queeé?!!-

- ¿Por qué sigues con ellos si no te quieren?… ¿O sí te quieren a pesar de todo?- Mildred pensó que sus palabras habían sido muy duras y que había molestado a Harry, por lo que apenada bajó la mirada. El chico de rebelde cabellera, contrario a lo que esperaba su amiga, le jaló con cuidado una de sus trenzas para hacerla verle a los ojos.

- No sé lo que pase por la mente de mis tíos y no pienso perderme en ese vacío que tienen en la cabeza para averiguarlo.- con estas palabras, hizo reír a la chica y a varios de los presentes, excepto a Charlie, a quien tanta confianza con Mily no le estaba gustando.- La verdad tengo que vivir con ellos porque soy menor de edad, pero cuando tenga la mayoría ó algo mejor suceda, me largaré de su casa.- Hermione y Ron se imaginaban lo que quería decir esto último, Harry aún tenía esperanza en que la situación de su padrino se arreglara y él pudiera recuperar su tutela. Recuperando parte del tema inicial, Charlie Brote toma la batuta y continúa con la charla.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo porque en los libros de historia del colegio Camellot, el nombre de Harry Potter se me hacía tan conocido… ese extraño Harry Potter de la primaria y el matón de Dudley, increíble, por cierto… ¿Qué se ha hecho ese tanque de guerra con patas? ¿Aún no va a la prisión?-

- Pues… creo que ya la visitó este año, la última vez que lo vi, molestó a una muchacha de la cuadra y habían varias patrullas fuera de la casa.-

- ¿Aún viven en el misma cuadra?-

- Sí, nada a cambiado, y tú ¿A qué secundaria fuiste?-

- A Stonewell.-

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo iba a ir ahí! Hasta me estaban "Arreglando el uniforme" Cuando me llegó la carta para estudiar en Hogwarts.-

- ¡Qué envidia! En cambio yo terminé en Camellot.- la conversación parecía ser ahora solo de dos y no de todo un grupo, hasta que el asunto de las cartas para estudiar en el colegio, crearon un nuevo tema de discusión.

- Eh, disculpa pero… ¿Llegan cartas del colegio Hogwarts invitándote para que te inscribas?- Yadú se adelanto a sus compañeras al preguntar.

- Así es ¿Qué no les llegó?- la duda de Hermione estaba de más.

- Si llegó jamás me enteré.- le responde Enid algo molesta ante la idea de haber podido asistir al mejor colegio de magia, extrañados, los prefectos continuaron con sus preguntas.

- Pensé que el asistir a un colegio de la vieja teoría o a este, era su decisión.- agregó Ron.

- Lo mismo digo yo…a menos que nos lo ocultaran nuestros padres.-

- Bueno, tengo entendido que el colegio Hogwarts tiene una lista con los posibles alumnos desde que estos son muy pequeños…bueno son rumores, claro.- terminó Hermione su hipótesis ante las molestas miradas de algunas chicas.

- ¿Significa que es como un casting? ¿Qué solo los importantes son llamados aquí?-

- ¡Claro que no!- declaró Ron.- Mi familia no es tan importante como la de Harry y todos han estudiado en Hogwarts.-

- Creo que es generacional, los padres de Ron y los míos estudiaron aquí, mis padrinos también y seguro que algún familiar de Hermione hizo lo mismo.- aventurándose ya que la chica viene de padres muggles.

La respuesta de Harry dejó satisfechas a las chicas, pues la familia de algunas como la de Ethel, estudiaron en la vieja escuela desde hace muchas generaciones y las de otras se informaron con algunos conocidos. Lo cierto es que ni él mismo sabe que método se usa para la selección, fuera de que sus padres lo aprendieron todo en Hogwarts. Ahora que lo anterior pasó al olvido, al menos no ocasionaba más problemas, todo el grupo iniciaba una nueva conversación alrededor del Quidditch, cuando los compañeros de Charlie se empezaron a acercar a nuestros amigos.

- ¡Ay, no! Aquí vienen Buzz y Guzz.- dijo con fastidio Mildred.

Los antes mencionados son los…digamos…Ethel y Druscila de Camellot, los consentidos de algunos profesores y los chicos malos del colegio, también gustan de molestar a Mildred y sus amigas, quizás por eso se llevan tan bien con las molestias originales...algunas chicas piensan que fastidian a Mily porque esta les gusta, pero eso es solo un rumor, nunca fue cierto. Charlie Brote al ser el "Nuevo" en todos los aspectos de la escuela, ahora es el blanco favorito de los alumnos del colegio de magos. Al ver la cara de "Alegría" por la llegada de estos nuevos personajes, los chicos de Hogwarts preguntaron.

- ¿No son amigos de ustedes?-

- ¡¡Noo!!- gritaron Charlie y las chicas al unísono. Ethel y Druscila opinaron distinto.

- ¡Vamos! No son tan malos cuando los conoces.-

- Nadie los tolera por pesados y soberbios, ni los prefectos de Hufflepuff los soportan y eso que son muy amables.- agregó Charlie.

- Al menos con nosotras se han portado muy bien.- molesta por la desvergüenza de Ethel, Enid dijo…

- Eso es porque perro no come perro.- todos estaban sorprendidos ante la clara batalla que estaba apunto de iniciar.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo me llamaste atrevida?!!-

- ¡¡ ¿Qué estas sorda?!!- era lógico el porque de la discusión, pues los muchachos junto a Ethel y Druscila, en muchas ocasiones metieron en líos trabajando juntos, a nuestras amigas. Las voces de las chicas empezaban a subir de volumen, el resto del grupo trataba de detenerlas cuando…

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Mire sr. Dragón Vano, al parecer los modales de las alumnas de Cackle no han mejorado nada.-

- Lo veo sr. Del Grial, lo veo…es una pena.- la riña y el intento de detener a las guerreras se detiene de inmediato al escuchar tan cerca las voces de los dos chicos, girando la mirada en la dirección por la que Charlie había llegado, vieron a sus compañeros.

Llegando a ellos con aire majestuoso, dos jóvenes con el mismo uniforme de Camellot se aproximan con total calma a donde el grupo de Gryffindor se encuentra. Uno de ellos, alto y robusto, de cabello corto y castaño, llamado Guzz Barry Dragón Vano, llega acompañado de su mejor amigo de nombre Buzz Gary Del Grial, un poco más bajo que el primero, delgado y de cabello rubio oscuro, llegan primero con Harry, ignorando olímpicamente a todos los demás. Haciendo lo mismo que su compañero hizo al presentarse, ambos hicieron una inclinación y después vino un apretón de manos como saludo.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes Su Señoría! me presento ante usted, mi nombre es Guzz Barry Dragón Vano a sus órdenes.-

- Su señoría, mi nombre es Buzz Gary Del Grial, es un placer conocerle fuera de los libros.- estrecha con fuerza la mano de Harry.- Le aseguro que tiene en nosotros a dos amigos de confianza, no dude en acudir a nosotros en cualquier caso.- Harry se encontraba un poco aturdido por la excesiva presentación de los estudiantes de Camellot, pero igual agradeció y trató de entablar una amistad, a pesar de la cara de fastidio de algunos de sus amigos.

- Muchas gracias, pero por favor, solo llámenme Harry, no me gusta eso de "Su Señoría".- los estudiantes del colegio de chicos se miran entre ellos antes de contestar, luego dijeron…

- Le estamos muy agradecidos por la confianza otorgada, pero es un gran honor del que no creemos ser merecedores tan pronto.- inicia Buzz.- Además, el protocolo nos prohíbe ser tan indulgentes al seguir las reglas.- Harry no se veía tan contento ante esto, así que…

- Pero…- agrega Guzz.- Si usted insiste y para no sentir que le faltamos el respeto ¿Nos permitiría llamarle Sr. Potter?- Harry no notó la cara de molestia de las chicas de Cackle y la de su compañero Charlie, pues ellos veían en este gesto de extrema educación, solo un motivo más para humillar al colegio de brujas. Ignorando lo anterior, Harry permite con una afirmación de cabeza que lo llamen señor. Con una gran sonrisa, ambos chicos inician una conversación.

- ¡Gracias por la confianza! Sr. Potter.- dijo amablemente Buzz.

- Los prefectos no dijeron muchas cosas sobre este campo y el Quidditch, un juego muy interesante sr. Potter.- agrega Guzz.

- Sí…mucho…- comenta Harry con algo de extrañeza, pues al permitir que le dijeran señor, no pensó que lo hicieran a cada rato, pero esos chicos así acostumbran tratarse entre ellos.

- Son curiosas, algunas costumbres de la nueva escuela ¿No le parece sr. Dragón Vano?-

- Totalmente sr. Del Grial.-

- ¿A que se refieren?- preguntó extrañado Ron, el cual fue ignorado totalmente.

- Es interesante como un "Deporte" tan popular entre magos, lo jueguen como si fueran brujas… ¡Es denigrante!- comenta dándole un tono de asco a la voz.

- ¡¿Qué…de qué están hablando?!- pregunta Harry en tono molesto, por la forma tan grosera en la que se refieren al vuelo y a las brujas. Al notar su molestia, los estudiantes de Camellot tratan de mejorar su opinión.

- En ningún momento quisimos faltarle al respeto sr. Potter, pues sabemos que usted es un gran admirador de este ejercicio, pero el punto de vista del sr. Del Grial es muy controversial, a pesar de ser de mal gusto, era de esperarse que el mago consiga hacer fácilmente un movimiento de brujas, ya que no es gran cosa, a fin de cuentas.-

- Los tiempos cambian y el lugar de la bruja cada vez se acerca más a la cocina.-

- Así es y al hacer un hechicero el vuelo en escoba, este ejercicio se vuelve algo único…lo que no me gusta es que las brujas tengan acceso a una varita, es un desperdicio ¿No lo cree usted sr. Dragón vano?-

- Absolutamente sr. Del Grial, absolutamente.-

La absurda competencia entre magos y brujas de las viejas escuelas, estaba saliéndose del límite establecido…claro, si alguna vez alguien marcó una línea. Charlie estaba avergonzado, era obvio que el jueguito de "Quien es el más fuerte" no se jugaba en Hogwarts. Por el contrarío, la imagen de misóginos que se estaban creando, tardarían años en quitársela de encima, Harry y todos los presentes, en especial las chicas, se comían vivos a los dos babosos parados frente a ellas.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hablar tantas tonterías frente a su señoría?!- reclamaba Druscila.

- ¡Él no es como ustedes! No es un descerebrado.- agregó Maude mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

- ¡No creo que al "Gran" mago Hellyburg le guste la forma en la que se refirieron a nosotras frente a Su Excelencia!- alegó Mildred, era obvio que ninguna quería utilizar palabras más fuertes, para no darles la oportunidad de reclamarles algo frente a las maestras. Sin miedo, Buzz dijo…

- No creo que Hellyburg encuentre algo malo en nuestros comentarios, como para que nos dé una reprimenda ¿No es así sr. Dragón Vano?-

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted sr. Del Grial.-

- ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes caballeros!- Harry esperaba que con estas palabras se diera fin a tan desagradable conversación y se fueran o pasaran a otra cosa…de preferencia lo primero. Ya que el sr. Potter tomó el bando de los perdedores, los chicos de Camellot, tomaron otra dirección…

- Lamentamos mucho que haya tenido que presenciar esta absurda discusión sr. Potter. Pero le sugerimos que no haga amistad con perdedores, en especial con las alumnas del colegio Cackle y su fiel mascota.- las palabras de los chicos dejó boquiabiertos a los antes mencionados.

- Así es, no le conviene convivir con estas personas, se meten en líos con gran facilidad y le causarían muchos problemas.-

- Además…su imagen ya no esta para tolerar más descuidos…- esto último lo dijo Buzz casi en el oído del chico, cosa que le puso aún más nervioso.

- ¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó Harry olvidando la tontería de las formalidades, cosa que no les molesto a los alumnos, pues el sr. Potter goza de mayor autoridad.

- Pues verá…los alumnos de Hufflepuff hablan mucho y dicen cosas interesantes…-

- Tan interesantes como los diarios que nos mostraron ¿Verdad sr. Dragón Vano?-

- Así es sr. Del Grial.- sonriendo maliciosamente, ambos jóvenes se retiran, dejando al grupo en silencio con su último comentario, en especial a Harry, pues el volumen de su voz no era nada discreto. Ya que el grupo de amigos se quedó solo, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a su hermano, al tiempo que Yadú preguntaba…

- ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso de los diarios?- nadie le contestó.

Después de tomar la comida y ya que la hora de la practica de Quidditch se acercaba, en contra de su voluntad, Hermione tuvo que llevar al grupo de Cackle a las gradas para que presenciaran la práctica del equipo de Gryffindor. Estas estaban muy emocionadas, querían ver si era cierto que los magos también volaban en escoba, en especial querían ver volar a Harry, pues ninguna de ellas podía ocultar su interés por el chico de ojos verdes.

Mientras Angelina daba las últimas indicaciones a su equipo, en los vestidores de Gryffindor. Harry y Ron se calaban cada uno su respectivo uniforme, al tiempo que seguían comentando sobre las advertencias de esos dos pedantes alumnos de Camellot. Ninguno se imaginó que las competencias entre viejas escuelas fuera más sobre el poder de los sexos y no de la magia. En eso estaban cuando Angelina les llamó la atención a todos.

- ¡Escuchen todos! vamos a practicar algunos movimientos básicos para que Ron se vaya adaptando al trabajo en equipo ¿Estudiaste las estrategias veintitrés y treinta y cuatro como te indiqué?- Ron contestó nervioso al verse el centro de todas las miradas.

- S… sí, claro… no hay problema.-

- ¡Perfecto! después del calentamiento, usaremos las pelotas y… otra cosa…- todos voltearon a verla.- Hay mucha gente allá afuera, no quiero quedar mal con nadie y… no hagan caso a algunos de los comentarios ¿Entendido?-

- ¡¡¡Síii!!!- ¡¡¡Vamos!!!- gritó todo el equipo al unísono.

Afuera en las gradas, varios jóvenes de distintas casas, tomaban los mejores lugares para ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor, entre los visitantes, estaban los prefectos de Hufflepuff, Revenclaw con sus respectivos invitados. Además de otros estudiantes…

- ¡¡Aayy!! Me muero de ganas por verlo volar en escoba… ¿Tardaran mucho?- pregunta animada Rubí.

- Yo aún no creo que este bien…no es un ejercicio de magos.- declaró con arrogancia Ethel, al que le replicaron las demás.

- ¡Huy Buzz! Creí que estabas con tu grupo unas gradas más allá.- dijo Mily apuntando hacia la izquierda.

- Que mal se ve con falda sr. Del Grial, se parece a Ethel.- terminó Enid. Todas, incluida Hermione rieron a costillas de la joven Hallow, quien no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio. Mientras Hermione les explicaba las reglas del juego y el nombre de cada pelota y bat, de pronto se vio actividad en la salida de los casilleros del equipo de Gryffindor, estos salían al campo.

Al salir, fueron recibidos por los gritos de las chicas del colegio Cackle, quienes miraban sorprendidas el intenso color escarlata de los uniformes, nunca se imaginaron lo hermosa que era la ropa de Quidditch, por otra parte, también se escuchó la rechifla del equipo de Slytherin, que sentados en sus gradas esperaban ver la actuación del nuevo guardián.

- ¡¡¡Eh, Weasley ¿Sabes montar una escoba?!!!-

- ¡¡¡No te vayas a equivocar!!!-

- ¡¡¡Las ramitas de la escoba van atrás!!!-

- ¡¡¡Pídele las gafas a Potter, porque no creo que puedas ver la quaffle!!!-

- ¡¡¡ja,ja,ja!!!-

- ¡¡Les dije!! No hagan caso a algunos comentarios.- Como era de esperarse, los gritos del equipo contrario comenzaban a molestar a Ron, al grado de ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡¡¡Monten escobas!!!- ordenó la joven capitana, esperando que esto ayudara a su nuevo integrante, pues a ella siempre le calma el viento en su rostro al volar a gran velocidad.- ¡¡¡ ¿Listos?!!! ¡¡¡Vamos!!!-

Obedientes, todos los jugadores, inician el despegue en formación perfecta…hasta ahí todo marchaba a pedir de boca. Entre aplausos y gritos de apoyo, el equipo de rojo y dorado arranca a gran velocidad el calentamiento, primero unas vueltas a la cancha en diferentes direcciones todos juntos, luego por separado y al final, regresan a la orden de la capitana, de todos los miembros del equipo, uno destacaba por su nerviosismo. Mildred y sus amigas estallan en gritos de algarabía al ver a sus amigos en acción…en especial Harry.

Luego de recorrer el terreno a gran velocidad, formaron un círculo y comenzaron el calentamiento con las pelotas. Usando una quaffle, uno a uno se la van pasando con todas sus fuerzas…es ahí donde se puede ver una vez más la diferencia entre Ron y los demás jugadores, pues su inexperiencia lo hacía cometer varios errores a la hora de atrapar las bolas, pues en más de una ocasión las agarraba de milagro y las lanzaba con descuido, todo esto era celebrado y vitoreado por los Slytherin.

- Ron se le ve muy nervioso ¿No creen?- comenta Mily mientras lo mira.

- No debería jugar si no puede con la presión.- agrega Ethel.

- Es su primera vez, ya se le pasará, no siempre es fácil cuando inicias algo.- la defensa de Hermione no fue de mucha ayuda, ya que…

- ¡¿Es su primera vez?! Creí que ya tenía tiempo en el equipo.-

- ¡Ay Maude! Es obvio que apenas inicia en el juego, solo compáralo con los demás.- la chica de lentes acepta el comentario de Yadú al tiempo que sigue mirando a los jugadores. Mientras, Enid le dice algo al oído a Rubí.

- Harry se ve divino volando en su escoba ¿Verdad?- como respuesta recibe otro pícaro comentario.

- ¿Sólo volando?- Las dos ríen por lo bajo, aunque Hermione alcanzó a oír todo, solo le quedó sonreír…"Si supieran" pensó.

Después del calentamiento, Angelina ordenó traer la snitch y la bludger. Cada jugador tomó su posición y comenzó la práctica. Harry no podía prestarle mucha atención, aunque quisiera, al desempeño como guardián de Ron, pues tenía que buscar la snitch y superar su propio tiempo de entrenamiento, pero gracias a los gritos que Angelina le brindaba, este se dio una idea de que tal le iba. Solo se escuchaba…

-¡¡No pierdas de vista la quaffle!! ¡¡No descuides los aros de las orillas!! ¡¡Cuidado al dar los pases, podrías derribar a alguien!! ¡¡No te adelantes!! Etc.- Mientras más indicaciones gritaba, más risas y abucheos soltaban los Slytherin. Harry sabía que eso no era bueno para Ron, sabía que afectaría su desempeño, al igual que Fred y George, que todo el equipo, Harry deseaba que terminara la práctica lo antes posible.

Cada vez que Harry volaba cerca de las gradas, oía como las chicas le aplaudían y festejaban por su buena actuación, también podía ver la envidia que les daba a los chicos de Camellot, el que él realizara ejercicios de bruja… pero en realidad él prefería ver al rubio Slytherin que le sonreía discretamente… y no solo con los labios, también con su bella mirada. Con más preguntas sobre el juego, las chicas interrogaron a Hermione.

- ¿Qué hace Harry?-

- ¿Por qué no le pasan la pelota?-

- Él es un buscador, su trabajo es encontrar la snitch, al atraparla, el equipo gana 150 puntos y el juego finaliza.- al entender mejor las cosas, las alumnas de Cackle guardaron silencio y miraron a Harry.

En eso, por fin se logró distinguir el brillo dorado de la diminuta snitch, estaba cerca de uno de los palcos del estadio. Para atraparla tenía que cruzar todo el campo a gran velocidad, no sería difícil en su escoba, además estaba en buen tiempo, incluso podría romper su propia marca, con destreza esquivó la bludger que volaba directo a él, esquivó a las dos cazadoras sin ningún problema, tenía la vista puesta en la pequeña bola cuando… salida de quien sabe donde, una de las pelotas le dio de lleno en la cara. Un grito seco se dejó oír en todo el estadio, el golpe le obligó a descender a baja velocidad, al tiempo que se oyeron varias risas y reclamos.

- ¡¡¡Weasley eres un idiota!!!-

- ¡¡¡Sigue así y ganaremos la copa este año!!!- gritaban los Slytherin.

-¡¡Te dije que te fijaras a donde mandas los pases!!- reclama furiosa Angelina a su nuevo guardián. Ron había golpeado a Harry con la quaffle cuando realizaba un pase a Katie.

Ron estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros a los ojos, el resto del equipo se acercó a ver al muchacho, querían saber si estaba bien, cuando Harry se retiró la mano del rostro dejó ver que estaba sangrando. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en tratar de atenderle.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Es la nariz o la boca?- preguntaba Fred.

- A ver, déjame revisarte.- se ofreció George mientras llegaba la capitana.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se rompió la nariz?-

- No lo creo, pero sangra mucho.- Ron se acercó para ayudarle y pedir disculpas.

- ¡Harry, Harry! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? Se ve feo.- impresionado con el diagnostico de su mejor amigo, Harry reclamó.

- ¿En serio? Gracias por el apoyo.- de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, Fred sacó un caramelo.

- Ten comete uno de estos, son para la hemorragia.- Harry reconoció la golosina como una de las que ellos mismos preparaban para saltarse las clases.

- Y ¿Para qué sirve?-

- Es para detener las hemorragias de los dulces sangra narices, cómetelo, te ayudará.- Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero igual tomó el dulce y se lo comió, mientras, desde las gradas, las chicas observaban preocupadas al equipo.

-¿Estará bien?- se preguntaba Mily, al tiempo que intentaba ver lo que pasaba.

- Pobrecito ¡Que golpazo!- opinó Maude.

- No alcanzo a ver nada.- se quejaba Enid de pie en las gradas.

- Pero que estúpido fue Weasley al lanzar la pelota, debió prestar más atención.-

- ¡Fue un accidente! En los deportes siempre hay accidentes de este tipo.- defendía Hermione a Ron de las acusaciones de Ethel.

- Supongo que fueron los nervios de su primer día.-

- ¡¡No veo nada desde aquí!!- las quejas de Enid opacaban las bien intencionadas palabras de Yadú.

- Por muy nervioso que esté y que sea su primer día, no son pretextos para golpear a sus compañeros en el campo… ¿Qué será de ellos en un partido real?-

- ¡Para eso son las practicas! Para que todos los errores se resuelvan aquí y no en los juegos.- la discusión entre Hallow y Granger iba en aumento, hasta que…

- ¡Ay! No sé ustedes pero yo voy a bajar para saber como está.- Y sin esperar a nadie salió de las gradas con rumbo al campo.

- Yo voy contigo.-

- Yo también.- Así todas salieron corriendo a ver a Harry, el cual estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

- ¡Oh,oh! Creo que le di un dulce equivocado.- comentaba nervioso Fred al ver que el sangrado había aumentado su fuerza.

- ¡Dijisfte que me afudaría a paraf la famgre!- las palabras del chico apenas se entendían por la hemorragia y sus manos en la cara tratando de pararla.

- Se supone pero…-

- Será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería.-

- Sí, llévenlo ahora, los demás guardaremos el equipo.-obedientes, los gemelos se llevaron a Harry a la enfermería, mientras el resto guardaba las cosas, con el escándalo de algunos en las gradas y la falta de miembros, Angelina mejor dio por terminada la practica. Cuando las chicas habían llegado a la primera fila para ver a su amigo, descubrieron con tristeza que este era llevado por otro camino.

Cuando el resto del equipo entró al vestidor, lo hicieron acompañados por las chicas de Cackle y las risotadas de los Slytherin. Hermione trató de hablar con Ron, tratar de hacerle entender que no era para tanto lo ocurrido allá afuera, pero este no quiso escucharla, por el momento prefería estar solo. En la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey atendía al muchacho claramente disgustada, pues le molestaba en gran manera, que trataran de hacer su trabajo. Con gran facilidad, neutralizó la hemorragia y le dio a beber una poción para recuperar la sangre perdida. Por último lo recostó con un paño húmedo en otra solución sobre su cara, para bajar la hinchazón de la nariz. Los compañeros se veían más aliviados.

- Bien Potter, quédate así por unos minutos, iré a escribir esto en tu expediente médico.-

- Si necesita ayuda para cargar el expediente, puede llamarnos señora Pomfrey.- comentaba sonriente Fred.

- Si, no se vaya a lastimar.- todos los presentes se rieron del chiste de los gemelos. Hasta Harry le vio el lado gracioso.

- No gracias, ustedes ya han ayudado mucho por hoy.- los jóvenes se divertían con los comentarios de la amable enfermera, cuando llegaron las alumnas de Cackle como un huracán. Saltando de inmediato sobre el pobre paciente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- ¿Te duele mucho?-

- ¿Quieres que te arregle la almohada?-

- ¿Te sirvo agua ó jugo?-

- No gracias, estoy bien…- contestaba el chico a la avalancha de preguntas. Igual continuaron.

- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?-

- ¿Qué medicamentos te dieron?-

- ¿Te rompieron algo?-

- Estoy bien chicas, gracias, la señora Pomfrey me dio unas pociones y apenas se me baje la hinchazón y el mareo por la medicina estaré bien… ¿Dónde está Ron?- las alumnas pararon un poco su interrogación, para contestarle sus dudas.

- No lo sé, no nos acompañó.- inició Ethel sin mucho interés, fue Hermione quien dijo mas.

- Está en los vestidores terminando de guardar el equipo… no creo que tarde en venir, ya lo conoces.- Harry comprendió a que se refería, le habría gustado levantarse para ir a buscarlo y darle un zape en la cabezota, decirle que no pasó nada, que fue un accidente de muchos que vendrán, si lo sabrá él, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Como se estaba formando un gran escándalo en la enfermería con tanta gente, la señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina para correrlos a todos. Las chicas trataron de convencerla de permitirles quedarse, prometiendo estar bien calladitas… incluso le ayudarían en la oficina, pero no les funcionó, igual las echaron fuera de la habitación. Así, todo el grupo empezó a dispersarse, los jugadores necesitaban un baño y las ropas de los gemelos aún tenían sangre, así que debían cambiarse de inmediato, Hermione se llevo a las chicas de Cackle para que dejaran descansar a su compañero, estas deseaban quedarse a esperarlo en el pasillo, pero la prefecta se negó a cumplirles el capricho.

- Pero… ¿Vas a dejarlo salir solo de la enfermería?- preguntaba angustiada Ethel, a su preocupación se unieron Druscila y Rubí.

- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?-

- Podría sufrir una recaída.-

- ¡Ay por favor! No le va a pasar nada, ya antes ha salido solo de la enfermería y no le ha pasado nada malo, si hubiera sido tan grave, yo misma le estaría esperando adentro, despreocúpense, aguardaremos en la torre de Gryffindor a que llegue con Ron, seguro se vendrán juntos. – esa era la verdadera intención de Hermione, dejarlo solo para que Ronald fuera a hablar con él a solas y sin miradas acusadoras.

Al poco rato de estar solo en la enfermería, Harry escuchó que la puerta se abrió con cuidado, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, luego un joven atravesó el umbral para llegar hasta su cama, éste no pudo ver de quien se trataba, pues tenía los ojos hasta la nariz cubiertos con un paño y sus gafas por lógica estaban en la mesita de noche, así que solo pudo hablarle.

- Ron, ¿Eres tú? Vamos, acércate. No estoy tan mal, al menos no me parezco a Goyle.- solo se oían los pasos del intruso, ni una palabra hasta ahora.- ¡Vamos hombre! No te preocupes, no fue nada serio. Además no sería un buen año si no visito la enfermería ¿No crees? ¡Je!- Harry pudo sentir que estaba cerca, aún manteniéndose en silencio, pensando que era la vergüenza por los gritos del publico el chico trató de confortarlo.

- ¡Oye! anímate, no lo hiciste tan mal.- aún sin respuesta.- ¡Hey! Yo tuve la culpa, me atravesé en tu camino, no debí…- el contacto con unas suaves manos en su rostro le cortaron el aliento. No eran de mujer, de eso estaba seguro ¿Cómo? Quien sabe, pero de alguna manera sabía que eran de hombre. Dirigiéndose a la parte libre que el paño húmedo de la señora Pomfrey dejaba y con mucho cuidado, el extraño recorría con sus dedos la piel del rostro de Harry. Sus mejillas y sus labios... Sin aviso, este, ya estaba sentado a su lado.

Harry no sabía con exactitud quien era, pero sospechaba de alguien, estando con los ojos vendados solo podía adivinar. Las caricias del extraño le sabían tan dulces, parecía una de sus viejas fantasías hecha realidad. Con suavidad, Harry recorrió con su mano el brazo del chico hasta llegar a la suya. Pudo sentir que portaba un anillo. Ya no tuvo más dudas.

- ¿Draco?- su voz sonó como un susurro y con cuidado se sentó en la cama.

Le habían quitado el paño del rostro y aun sin sus gafas pudo apreciar al bello Slytherin frente a él, sonriéndole. No podía verlo bien, pero sabía que le sonreía.

Draco continuó acariciando el rostro de Harry. De alguna forma era su manera de atenderlo, de cuidarlo. Harry se dejó llevar por sus caricias y tomando sus Manos con las suyas, las llevó a sus labios y las besó. Esto halagó mucho al joven, quien en tono suave preguntó.

- ¿Te duele?- su voz sonó dulce y queda. Harry negó con la cabeza. Estaba perdido, embriagado con la deliciosa fragancia de sus muñecas. Con un dedo, Draco recorrió los labios de Harry, para después hacerlo con los suyos.

¡Su primer beso! ¡¡Este es su primer beso!! Harry jamás se había detenido a pensar por un momento como sería la primera vez… era tierno, dulce, sabía a miel y era muy cálido, adictivo, podría estar así toda la noche, toda la vida, extrayendo néctar de los labios de Draco por siempre.

Entrelazados en un tímido abrazo, Harry pudo sentir y oír como la respiración de Malfoy y la de él, poco a poco aumentaban la velocidad, como de cálido pasaban a ardiente y de un tímido abrazo a una necesidad por explorarse mutuamente. Su beso pasaba rápidamente de tierno a intenso y… si no fuera por el ruido de un intruso, habrían atendido a los reclamos de sus cuerpos.

La caída de una palangana metálica, sacó de su trance a la dulce parejita, obligándolos a separarse de un salto y a buscar al causante de tal escándalo. Harry no podía verlo bien, pero Draco sí y con furia en su mirada fulminó a Ronald Weasley, que se encontraba mudo, con la boca y los ojos abiertos todo lo que podía en dirección a ellos. Ignorándolo por un momento Draco acercó su mejilla para rozar la de Harry a la vez que le hablaba al oído.

- Nos vemos luego.- despidiéndose con un besito en sus labios y acariciando sus manos se levantó para retirarse. Pasó imponente a lado de Ron y de un empujón lo movió.- Que inoportuno eres Weasley.- le siseó, después, salió dejándolos solos.

A Harry no le importó como Draco trató a Ron, ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba feliz, quería gritar, reír, llorar, bailar, saltar, volar, todo, quería hacerlo todo. Con tal ligereza, se dejó caer en la cama como si esta fuera una nube. Su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja. Radiante y sin poder disimularla. Al final no sabía como y ni quería saber, pero en sus manos apretaba un pedazo de pergamino que Malfoy le entregó antes de irse, con gran regocijo lo estrechó junto a su corazón.

Harry estaba eufórico y reía sin parar, Ron se le acercó con cuidado al tiempo que él también lucíia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la alegría de su amigo se contagiaba con facilidad después de ver semejante escena. Ron casi olvidaba su papelón en la práctica de quidditch. Con las risas de Harry, la señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho para verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- como Harry no contestaba, Ron lo hizo por él.

- Le… le conté un chiste Señora Pomfrey.-

- Un chiste, un chiste, que momentos eligen para chistes… a ver ¿Cómo sigues?- con autoridad tomó de la barbilla al muchacho y lo revisó.- ¡Mmmm! Estás muy rojo.- ambos jóvenes trataron de aguantarse la risa.- Si tienes algo para los golpes úsalo y para mañana estarás bien, si no, toma un frasco de ungüento del mueble, ya puedes retirarte.-

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron y se retiraron de la enfermería. Harry iba un poco aturdido, no sabía si era por el medicamento ó por el beso, pero igual estaba feliz, desde el interior de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey lo escuchó gritar y reír a carcajadas en el pasillo. Cuando salió a ver lo que pasaba, se encontró el lugar vacío, y su escándalo a varios metros de distancia, pensando seriamente lo que había ocurrido, se dijo a si misma…

- Debí pedirles que me contaran el chiste.-

Fin del capitulo 17.

¡¡Hola nakamas!!

Aquí tienen otro capitulo de la serie, mil disculpas una vez más por mi lentitud, sé que siempre salgo con la misma promesa de no tardarme, pero a veces no se puede trabajar con la rapidez que uno quisiera. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguir conmigo, además…

Cuídense y…

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

El festejo del primer beso, no solo fue celebrado por Harry, incluso Ron gritaba emocionado por la suerte de su mejor amigo…a pesar de que la experiencia haya sido con Draco Malfoy. El escándalo se escuchó por varios pasillos, hasta que la severa mirada de una anciana maestra, desde uno de tantos cuadros, les obligó a guardar silencio y a pasar rápido al siguiente camino. Al sentirse a salvo, Ron preguntó.

- Y bueno… ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo fue?-

- Pues…no sé, fue húmedo, tierno y rico… estaba calientito.-

- ¿Draco?-

- ¡¡Noo!! Sus labios…-

- ¡Aahh!- las risas de los dos amigos se volvieron a escuchar por la anterior confusión, luego el joven de gafas continuó con su relato.

- Al principio pensé que eras tú…-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Queee?!!! ¡¡Pervertido!!-

- ¡¡No en el beso!! El que entró a la enfermería, pensé que eras tú…-

- ¡Aahh!- una vez más las carcajadas se escucharon a su paso, luego Ron le preguntó.

- ¿Y te dijo algo ó solo te besó?- el chico de cabello azabache, tuvo que hacer memoria para tratar de contestar, pues sus únicos pensamientos trataban sobre el beso.

- Pues…pasó sus manos por mi rostro y… me preguntó si me dolía el pelotazo, luego me besó y…y luego se fue.- al escuchar sobre el balonazo, el pelirrojo se sonrojó, pues ya casi se había olvidado del por que estaban en la enfermería. Con vergüenza, el joven empezó a balbucear…

- Eh… a propósito Harry…yo…no, no quise lastimarte con la bludger, yo solo…- Harry le sonrió en señal de no darle importancia y con una palmada en el hombro le dijo.

- ¡Ya olvídalo! No será el primer accidente que haya en un partido, mejor acostúmbrate y no te pongas nervioso.- Ron agradeció el consejo de su amigo y el que le restara importancia al balonazo, luego cambiaron el tema, una vez más rumbo al famoso beso.

- Y después del "Agasajo" ¿No le preguntaste cuando vienen esos dos a cuidar a las chicas? Ya les toca lidiarlas ¿No crees?- Harry vio a su compañero con cara de sorpresa y burla, pues no entendía lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡¡Estás loco!! ¿Cómo querías que pensara en eso, en ese preciso momento?- el pelirrojo reía divertido.

- ¡O vaya! Si ya es su turno, además, sería un buen pretexto para que nos acompañen por varias horas…- Ron miraba divertido la cara de su compañero, quien pensaba mejor estas palabras, esto ciertamente le convenía. En tono serio dijo…

- Habrá que avisarle mañana…Ya les toca venir a lidiarlas.-

Ambos amigos llegaron riendo ante la sra. Gorda, quien al verlos les quiso entretener con una nueva canción, luego de escucharla un rato, pudieron entrar, solo para encontrarse de frente ante un huracán de serviciales amigas, preocupadas más por la salud física de Harry, que del estado emocional de Ron.

-¡¡¡ ¿Cómo te sientes?!!!-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Todavía te duele?!!!-

-¡¡¡Siéntate!!!-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Quieres agua?!!!-

- ¡¡¡ ¿No estás mareado?!!!-

- ¡¡¡Perdiste mucha sangre!!!-

- ¿No crees que no debiste quedarte mejor en la enfermería?- la pregunta de Druscila fue tomada por las demás jovencitas como pretexto para, amablemente, ofrecerse a llevarle de vuelta, pero este de inmediato trato de calmarlas y tratar de cambiar el tema…sin éxito.

- No gracias, estoy bien, solo un poco aturdido, pero eso se me pasará pronto…yo…- estar rodeado de chicas tan bellas, a cualquier joven de su edad le habría encantado, pero a nuestro amigo, ya le estaban colmando la paciencia. En un grito de ayuda silencioso, Hermione llegó a salvarle de las lindas brujitas.

- ¡Vamos ya! Déjenlo en paz, no fue para tanto lo que paso en el Quidditch.- este comentario no gusto mucho a las atentas "Enfermeras" pues de inmediato le regañaron.

- ¿Acaso no te preocupa su salud?- preguntó sorprendida Rubí.

- Sangró mucho por culpa del balonazo…- Ethel miró de manera acusadora al joven Weasley, al decir lo anterior, lo que hizo que las demás estuvieran de acuerdo con ella, algo poco visto desde el problema de la botella.

- ¡Pero solo fue un accidente! Ronald no lo hizo adrede.- la defensa de Hermione parecía ser inútil, pues igual siguieron viendo al pelirrojo con malos ojos.

- Eso está claro, pero no por ello, Harry debe de tomar a la ligera lo que pasó, es mejor que descanse y tome muchos líquidos para reponer la perdida de sangre.- las palabras de Maude motivaron a sus compañeras, a levantarse para atenderle de inmediato, pero el joven de ojos esmeralda, les puso el alto una vez más.

- No no no, no gracias, no se molesten, estoy bien, solo voy al cuarto a reposar el tratamiento que me dieron y para mañana estaré como nuevo, sí, ¡Hasta luego! …- así, nuestro gran héroe… escapó rumbo a su habitación, seguido por su fiel escudero… y por las miradas entristecidas de las tiernas enfermeras.

Ya seguros en el cuarto, Harry se sentó en su cama aún vistiendo el uniforme ensangrentado de Quidditch. Francamente no sabía si sentirse halagado ó fastidiado, pues sus nuevas amigas no lo dejaban en paz, por más que Ron le decía que estas querían todo con él… este no lo creía ó no le importaba, lo que realmente le interesaba estaba en sus manos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, abrió un pequeño pergamino que Malfoy le diera antes de retirarse, entusiasmado leyó lo siguiente…

Soy un bosque sin camino: Abre el sendero.

Soy un astro sin luz: Prende la tea,

Cóndor, boa, jaguar, ¡yo apenas quiero

Ser lo que tú quieras que por ti sea!

D. M

Al terminar de examinar el papel, el rostro de Harry se iluminó con las tiernas palabras de su amado Draco, contrario al gesto que hizo Ron al leer sobre su hombro, pues en su opinión, fue un desperdicio de pergamino para tan cursi versito. Dejándolo bien guardado bajo su almohada, ambos amigos empezaron a prepararse para irse a bañar, sin dejar de lado el tema sobre las extremas atenciones de las alumnas de Cackle. El pelirrojo le aseguraba a su compañero, que si este se los pedía, las niñas se entregarían para cumplir sus más grandes deseos, con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry le gritó bajo la regadera.

- ¡Estás loco Ron! Sabes que eso ya no me interesa.-

- Pero antes sí…es una lástima que hasta ahora las conocieras…que pena.- esto último fue acompañado por un gran suspiro lleno de resignación, el cual le dio mucha gracia y curiosidad a Harry.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Qué hubieras ganado si solo lo hicieran conmigo?-

- Me habrías contado cada detalle…habría sido genial.-

El domingo comenzó tranquilo, para después tornarse complicado, por la mañana, las chicas de Cackle preguntaron a Hermione si era posible visitar la lechucería, ya que deseaban comunicarse con su colegio para preguntar como estaban y también para informarles de su llegada. Al estar en el edificio, los muchachos les ofrecieron una ave de color negro para que les llevara la carta que una noche antes habían preparado, Ethel por su parte, pensaba que era una tontería lo que estaban haciendo, pero una amenaza colectiva la obligaba a guardar silencio, con respecto a las maestras.

Ya en la tarde, los trabajos escolares y la tarea sobre la lectura del tarot para la maestra Trelawney, los tenían atrapados dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y sus amigos agradecieron la ayuda de las chicas, pues contentas aceptaron quedarse para ayudarles, dejándose leer la suerte, en lugar de visitar los terrenos del colegio. Como era de esperarse, Harry era el más solicitado en comparación a Ron. Hermione por su parte, tejía algunas prendas más para los elfos, al ver las agujas trabajar por su cuenta, algunas de las chicas se acercaron a preguntar.

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué haces?-

- Gorros para los elfos domésticos.- Maude se extrañó de esto último.

- ¿Elfos domésticos? ¿Qué son los elfos domésticos?-

- ¿Son como los de los cuentos de navidad?- preguntó Mildred mientras comía una galleta que trajeron del postre. Hermione estaba impresionada, claro, no lo dejo ver ó al menos eso esperaba, realmente le sorprendía que no supieran lo más elemental del mundo mágico, para ser brujas… de Harry lo entendía, ya que había sido criado entre muggles de mente estrecha…pero de ellas…igual les contestó.

- Los elfos domésticos son los encargados de las labores, en los colegios y en las casas de los magos.- explicó la joven.- Son prácticamente los esclavos del mundo mágico, ya que no reciben un sueldo, ni prestaciones de ningún tipo.- las chicas, que no conocen nada sobre las costumbres de estos pobres personajes, prestaban atención con gran interés al monologo de su amiga. Al ver la posible adquisición de nuevos miembros, esta continuó emocionada…

- Es por esta terrible injusticia, que hemos creado un frente de liberación elfica, Ron está como tesorero, Harry como secretario y yo como presidenta, así ayudaremos a estas pobres criaturas a obtener los derechos más básicos entre otras cosas, si les interesa apoyarnos, necesitamos miembros activos.- las chicas se vieron muy interesadas al saber que Harry era parte de tan noble causa. Por lo que sin dudarlo se unieron al equipo.

Era visible el entusiasmo en Hermione, pues ahora su fundación se extendía a otra escuela. Por nuevo ingreso ella les entregó un gorro tejido y un botón, mismo que arrancó diversas reacciones…en especial, por el nombre, ya que las risitas de algunas no se hicieron esperar al leer las siglas. Harry las veía divertido por encima de las cartas que leía para Ethel, quien también ingreso al grupo y sorprendida le mostraba lo que decía la insignia. Mientras recibían los regalos, la presidenta les ponía al tanto de los eventos pasados y futuros para recolectar fondos.

- Entonces ¡Debemos pagarte los gorros!- comentó Enid.

- ¿Cuánto es?- agregó Maude.

- No, no, es un regalo, son las primeras que entran al frente de liberación desde que se fundó, no pienso cobrarles nada.-

- ¿Pero como vas a recaudar fondos si nos regalas tu trabajo?-

- Al menos acepta algo de su costo, ya que no traje mucho dinero.- confesó Mildred alistándose para ir a buscar su dinero junto a Yadú.

- Eso no se aplica a mí.- presumía Ethel frente a Harry.- Yo sí tengo para pagar mi inscripción ¿Cuánto es?- ya que insistían tanto, Hermione aceptó el apoyo.

- No es mucho, solo 2 sickles cada una…- todas, incluida la adinerada Ethel Hallow, guardaron silencio al escuchar tan extraña palabra.

- ¿Cuanto?- las jóvenes brujas esperaron ansiosas la respuesta a la pregunta de Rubí, a lo que rápidamente Hermione les explicó y mostró la forma de manejar el dinero en el mundo mágico.

Las niñas estaban fascinadas con la idea de manejar oro y plata como moneda común, el knutt, el sickle y el galeón que su amiga les mostró, las cautivó con su forma y diseño. La gran mayoría de las niñas, se mostraron apenadas y molestas por su ignorancia, a lo que Harry las comprendía completamente. Triste por su vergonzosa situación, Druscila dijo.

- Debemos parecerles unas tontas por no saber algo tan básico, como el uso del dinero ¿Verdad?-

- Claro que no.- mintió Hermione.

- ¡Claro que síi! Parecemos más muggles que brujas.- agregó Maude mientras devolvía una moneda.- Esto no debería estar pasando.-

- Es lo malo de que nuestra escuela esté tan cerca de la ciudad.- las chicas se veían afligidas con sus declaraciones, a lo que Harry trató de animarlas.

- ¡Vamos! No es para tanto…- las muchachas y sus compañeros le miraron de inmediato.- Yo también tuve problemas al venir aquí con el dinero, las costumbres, todo… aún ahora me falta mucho por aprender del mundo mágico.- el objetivo se había alcanzado, las jóvenes de Cackle sonrieron felices al saber que alguien como Harry Potter también tenía problemas tan bobos a los ojos de los nativos.

- Entonces… ¿Aún esta disponible la oferta del regalo? Porque ahora si que no tengo dinero.- comentó apenada Yadú.

- ¡Por supuesto!-

- ¡Gracias!… ¿Y tú Ethel? ¿Aún tienes para pagar tu inscripción?- la pregunta burlona de Enid a su compañera arrancó varias risitas en el resto del grupo, incluidos los Gryffindor, Ethel por respuesta guardó silencio y tomó los presentes ofrecidos antes. Después de aclarar el ingreso al frente elfico, las chicas continuaron con el tema de las recaudaciones y la ayuda en la tarea de los muchachos.

- Y ahora que nos diste los gorros ¿Qué haremos para recolectar fondos? Porque de alguna manera debemos reponer el obsequio.- preguntaba Mildred mientras se calaba su sombrero y pedía a Harry su opinión sobre su apariencia.

- Ya lo he estado pensando, quizás debamos ofrecer algún nuevo producto para vender, porque los botones no llamaron mucho la atención.- ahora sabían las chicas, el porque no se vendieron.- Y los gorros son para los elfos libres, lo que me recuerda que debo comprar más estambre…Ron ¿Me puedes dar lo que reuní el año pasado? Necesito ir de compras.- el pelirrojo se encogió en su espacio y buscó la manera de salir lo antes posible de ahí, cosa que no gustó a las chicas, pues como tesorero una acción como esa, no daba buena espina.

- Ronald… ¡Dame el dinero que te encargué cuidar!-

- Eehh… pueess… ya no hay…-

- ¡¿Cómo qué ya no hay?! Eran diez sickles ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?-

- …Me los gasté…- las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué hiciste qué?!!!- apenas Ron se levantó, Hermione hizo lo mismo y salió corriendo tras él, atrapándolo apenas a unos pasos de donde estaba sentado Harry, consiguiendo que este tuviera un asiento de primera fila para el linchamiento del ex tesorero y ante la mirada divertida del resto del grupo.- ¡¡Eres un ratero!! ¡¡Corrupto!! ¡¡Abusivo!!- le gritaba la chica mientras arrojaba cojines, libros y tinteros a su compañero.

- ¡Ya cálmate!- gritó al tiempo que esquivaba un libro.- ¡Luego te lo repongo!-

- ¿Cuándo? A ver dime ¿Cuándo? Si siempre estás en quiebra.- las carcajadas del resto de los chicos acompañaban las quejas de ambos amigos, hasta que…

- ¡¡Ahhg!!-

- ¡¡Harry!!-

El joven estaba inclinado hacia el frente, con la mano derecha cubriendo su rostro. Al principio sus amigas pensaron que le habían pegado por accidente al castigar a Ronald, pero sus hermanos de aventuras sabían la verdadera razón de ese movimiento. De inmediato Ron y Hermione se acercaron a este, para llevarlo a su habitación, ignorando a la vez, las recriminaciones de las alumnas de Cackle.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione en tono bajo, pero igual la escucharon las demás.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Si ustedes le pegaron en la cabeza!- le reclamó Ethel.

- Vamos al cuarto.- le sugirió Ron al tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse.

- Mejor vamos a la enfermería.- recomendó Maude.- Quizás sea por culpa del golpe de ayer.-

- No lo creo, y tampoco es para tanto ir por un médico solo por un golpe con un libro o un almohadón.- dijo Yadú rechazando el consejo de su compañera.- Déjame revisarlo, yo a veces ayudo a la maestra Mimm cuando una jugadora se lastima en un partido de volley ball.- decía la joven al tiempo que se acercaba al chico, pero este negó la ayuda al ponerse de pie.

- ¡No! gracias, mejor me voy a la cama, ya fue mucha tarea por hoy ¿Me acompañas Ron?- este asintió a la petición y de inmediato recogió las cosas de ambos, todas revueltas en una sola mochila.

- Pero… ¿Y la tarea?-

- ¿Y lo del golpe?- continuó preguntando Mildred después de Ethel.

- No habrá problema, ya le pasaré algunos de mis apuntes.- contestó Hermione por sus compañeros, dejando un tanto satisfechas a las muchachas.

Con varias miradas encima, dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Hermione, asegurándole que mañana sabría toda la historia. Mildred y sus compañeras no pasaron por alto este movimiento, debían admitir que les molestaba el que les ocultaran algunas cosas, pero, ellas no estaban en posición de reclamar, pues también guardaban un gran secreto, mismo que pronto tendrían que revelar en contra de su voluntad.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó más temprano para poder ver a sus compañeros antes de que las chicas les acompañaran, al llegar al cuarto, pensó que aún los encontraría acostados, pero no, solo Harry estaba en cama, ya vistiendo el uniforme escolar. Al verlo su amiga, se le acercó haciendo varias preguntas. Ron por su parte salía de las regaderas ya vestido y terminando de peinarse.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Piensas ir a clases?- el chico no se veía del todo descansado, pero igual se incorporó al verla entrar y con una sonrisa le respondió cada pregunta.

- ¡Hola Herm! Ya estoy mejor.-

- Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue la…?-

- Sí, fue la cicatriz, no sé porque.-

- ¿No crees que esté por aquí cerca, o sí?- preguntó Ron con un poco de temor en su voz al ir saliendo de las regaderas. Ya vestido y peinando su cabello.

- No, él está muy lejos… creo… creo que está disgustado.- esto no le estaba gustando a Hermione, quien inquieta continuó su interrogatorio.

- ¿Disgustado? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso sabes como se siente? ¿Ya te había pasado antes?-

- No, no había pensado en eso… no sé como pero… estoy seguro de que está disgustado, furioso, algo no le está saliendo bien y eso lo tiene iracundo.- Sus compañeros se veían en silencio, para luego dirigirse a él.

- ¡Oh, por Dios Harry!... ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?...- Harry dijo estar seguro con un movimiento de cabeza, a pesar de no saber a que se refería su compañera, curiosamente fue Ron quien le dio una respuesta.

- ¡¡Le estás leyendo la mente a quien tú sabes!!- el chico de gafas se iba a sorprender de la deducción de su compañero, cuando Hermione le corrigió una vez más.

- No la mente Ron, el estado de ánimo… ¡¡Acabas de averiguar como se siente ya sabes quien!!...- los chicos se veían animados, ella no, por lo que de inmediato recomendó a su compañero.- Harry, esto puede ser muy peligroso, debes decírselo a Dumbledore.-

- ¿Peligroso? ¿Por qué? A mí me parece conveniente en cierta forma; así podríamos mantenerlo vigilado…tú sabes a quien me refiero…cualquier cosa que tenga planeada, lo sabremos antes de que lo haga.-

- ¿Vigilado? ¡¡Estás loco!! Si Harry puede saber algo de Quien-tú-sabes, significa que él también podría averiguar algo de él.- ya con este otro punto de vista, la idea original no sonó tan atractiva como antes, incluso Ron, con total seriedad se dirigió a su amigo.

- Harry, debes decirle a Dumbledore de inmediato.- con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, el chico de gafas contestó.

- No serviría de nada decírselo… él ya lo sabe, incluso creo que ya se lo esperaban…-

- Significa… ¿Que ya están preparando algo para ayudarte? Quizás para eso esta el sanador aquí en Hogwarts.- las últimas palabras de la chica causaron gran conmoción en sus compañeros.

- ¿Acaso piensas que ese sujeto, mandado por el ministerio, viene a ayudar a Harry?-

- ¿Y por que no? ¿Acaso no te parece extraño que estando cuatro escuelas de visita, no se haya presentado el ministerio a pedir una explicación? Él que es un enviado de Fudge no ha puesto ninguna objeción, ¿No les parece sospechoso?- Harry meditaba seriamente la teoría de su compañera, Ron por su parte, de ninguna manera aceptaba esta idea.

- ¡¡ ¿Ah, sí?!! ¿Y que hay de esto?- dijo mostrando la mano de su compañero, la cual apenas mostraba las letras del castigo.- ¿Aún crees que viene a ayudarnos?-

- Quizás lo hizo para aparentar…si no, levantaría sospechas en el ministerio ¿No creen?- Ron seguía en contra de esta versión, para Harry en cambio, le sonaba un poco coherente. Después de unos segundos de silencio, cambiaron de tema a uno menos polémico.

- ¿Piensas ir a clases Harry?-

- Me dijo que no quiere quedarse en cama.- respondió Ron en su lugar.

- Hay muchas cosas por hacer y no quiero que las chicas estén de curiosas preguntando lo que pasó, además, me siento mejor cuando me distraigo.- los chicos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con este, por lo que trataron de disuadirlo.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir un poco más? Te ves fatal.-

- Estoy bien, ahora mismo recojo mis cosas y bajamos juntos a desayunar.- con sus compañeros de acuerdo en esto último. Harry y sus amigos salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con las chicas en la sala común, estas al verlo llegar, le rodearon e hicieron las mismas preguntas que sus compañeros, claro, menos las de la cicatriz, una vez más, Harry tuvo que contestar al interrogatorio.

Ya en el gran comedor, mientras tomaban el desayuno, las muchachas continuaban sus atenciones hacia el chico de gafas, pues al verlo tan desmejorado, le acercaban todo tipo de charolas para que se alimentara bien. Estos cuidados no pasaron inadvertidos a los ojos de cierto chico platinado, quien prestaba especial atención a las jovencitas más insistentes. Luego de unos minutos, las lechuzas mensajeras llegaron a entregar sus mercancías, luego de recibir su copia de "El Profeta", Hermione comenzó a examinarlo, encontrando una nota que llamó poderosamente su atención, pues esta respondía a todas sus preguntas. La noticia decía lo siguiente…

INTENTO DE ROBO EN EL MINISTERIO.

Sturgis Podmore de treinta y ocho años de edad fue capturado in fraganti por el mago de seguridad Eric Munich, cuando intentaba entrar por una puerta de alta seguridad con intenciones de robo. El acusado alegó demencia como defensa ante el Wizengamot, diciendo no saber que hacía ahí. Según el Sr. Podmore, no recordaba haber llegado al ministerio y mucho menos intentar entrar de manera ilegal. Como no convenció a nadie, fue encontrado culpable y sentenciado a seis meses en Azkaban.

Fin de la nota.

Ahora comprendía el porque la cicatriz comenzó a molestar a Harry, tal parecía que…ya saben quien, había sido el culpable del arresto del tal Sturgis Podmore, además, la deficiencia en la investigación por parte del gobierno era evidente, pues solo mandaron al pobre hombre a prisión, sin tomar en cuenta el uso del hechizo imperio sobre este. Fudge mantendría las apariencias pase lo que pase... Apenas tuviera una oportunidad de hablar a solas con los chicos, les mostraría el periódico, pensaba Hermione.

Al terminar su desayuno, los estudiantes de Hogwarts, llevaron a sus invitadas a todas sus clases, tal y como lo tenían planeado. La primera fue historia de la magia, esta resultó al principio muy interesante, pero poco a poco se tornó aburrida, las chicas jamás hubieran imaginado que un fantasma pudiera trabajar como maestro. Luego adivinación, esta les gustó mucho a todas, fue la clase más interesante en su opinión, ya que en su escuela no la estudiaban.

Pociones resultó ser toda una aventura, de entrada el salón las dejó impresionadas por su tamaño, los calderos, los diversos ingredientes en frascos etc. En Cackle se trabajaba en parejas ó por grupos debido a la cercanía de sus asientos, en cambio en Hogwarts lo hacían individualmente. Mildred estaba contenta con Cackle en este aspecto, pues al menos ahí, ella podía apoyarse en sus compañeras y no depender de sus propias habilidades para salir airosa de la clase… pobrecilla, no se esperaba lo siguiente.

El grupo platicaba animadamente, cuando el profesor Snape llegó a dar su lección, de inmediato todos guardaron silencio y tomaron sus lugares. En perfecto orden, comenzaron a sacar el material necesario para trabajar…excepto claro por las chicas, quienes miraban atentas desde unas butacas instaladas para las invitadas al centro de ambos grupos... Slytherin y Gryffindor, por supuesto. Al llegar al frente de los tres conjuntos de estudiantes, Snape les miró con atención, para luego dar la "Bienvenida" a las invitadas.

- Bien…en esta ocasión, haremos una poción simple para que nuestras "Invitadas" puedan seguirnos el paso.- la fría mirada del pedagogo, estudió detenidamente las reacciones de cada una de las niñas, las cuales iban desde la sorpresa, el interés por la lección, hasta el miedo… luego continuó.- Me imagino que entre el limitado material que les enseñan en su "Escuela"…estudiaran pociones… ¿No es así…señoritas?-

Las chicas abrieron los ojos y las bocas a todo lo que daban, sabían que podían participar en las clases si los maestros se los pedían…pero no esperaron que la oferta llegaría el primer día de clases y mucho menos en pociones…se supone que les preguntarían si desean participar ¿O no? el profesor Snape ni siquiera les dio la oportunidad, él decidió por todas. Mildred estaba aterrada.

- ¿Acaso no les han enseñado modales? ¡Les hice una pregunta!- el tono molesto de Snape las trajo de vuelta al salón, obligando a Ethel a ser quien conteste.

- ¡Eh! ¡Oh, sí! Disculpe profesor, sí, sí llevamos pociones en la academia Cackle…nuestra maestra es Constancia Ogroom, señor.- esto último lo dijo con orgullo, pues considera que la maestra es una de las mejores y claro, que es popular entre todos los que imparten la misma materia. Desgraciadamente Severus Snape no era del mismo pensar, el nombre de la profesora no le impresionó como la niña lo esperaba, por el contrario, si le hubieran dado el nombre del conserje en Cackle, al menos habrían llamado su atención.

- ¡Mm! Por lo menos saben como encender el fuego, y preparar el caldero para iniciar cualquier brebaje.- las chicas se miraron unas a otras bastante impresionadas, pues pensaban que entre colegas se conocían.- ¡Ahora todos presten atención! Esta vez prepararemos una poción de animación temporal, la cual es utilizada para dar vida a pequeños juguetes, solo por algunos días…observen.-

De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal, que contenía un líquido transparente y sin olor en su interior, Snape dejó caer tres gotas sobre una pequeña serpiente de trapo, haciendo que esta cobre vida y se arrastre por todo el escritorio. Los murmullos de los alumnos, en especial de las chicas de Cackle, se escucharon por toda el aula, mismos que fueron hechos callar de inmediato con una sola mirada, para seguir dando las instrucciones.

- …En la pizarra encontraran la lista de ingredientes y del armario tomaran lo que les haga falta... ¡Comiencen!-

Al tiempo que Snape hablaba, hizo un movimiento de varita, de inmediato aparecieron varias palabras en el negro pizarrón y se abrieron las puertas del mueble que contienen los materiales, las alumnas de la vieja escuela se miraban unas a otras confundidas, pues no sabían si realmente debían participar, ya que no traían con ellas los útiles escolares necesarios. Atrevidamente, Yadú se dirigió a Snape para preguntar.

- ¡Ehm! Profesor…- Severus le vio despectivamente.

- ¿Sí…?-

- Nosotras no trajimos libros, ni calderos y…- la joven guardó silencio de inmediato, ya que al simple movimiento de varita, aparecieron ante cada una de ellas, un caldero con su fuego preparado y demás utensilios necesarios.

- No mencioné que necesitarían libros… comiencen a trabajar.- Las niñas estaban maravilladas con la facilidad de hacer y aparecer las cosas en Hogwarts, Yadú agradeció la ayuda recibida y se reunió con sus amigas. Mildred estaba nerviosa, ya que de todas las materias…pociones era la que peor le salía, esperanzada en que les permitiría trabajar en grupo por ser las invitadas, se acercó al maestro y preguntó.

- ¡Disculpe profesor!-

- ¿Ahora qué?- con una dulce sonrisa, la niña preguntó.

- ¿El trabajo será en equipos?- Severus arqueó levemente las cejas, para luego mirarla fijamente antes de contestarle…

- ¿Usted qué cree?- la chica miró a su alrededor, perdiendo poco a poco su tierna sonrisa, pues varios de los estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor ya estaban trabajando en sus tareas y otros más junto a sus compañeras, buscaban en el armario los ingredientes faltantes. La joven Embrollo se disculpó con el maestro y tristemente se reunió con sus camaradas, llorando por dentro ante su próximo fracaso en la clase de pociones de un importante colegio.

El tiempo pasaba más lento que de costumbre, Mildred veía de vez en cuando a sus compañeras en busca de una mirada consoladora ó al menos, poder cruzar con ellas algunas palabras para saber como les iba con sus trabajos, ya que su brebaje estaba tomando un color extraño y no sabía si era el indicado…la pobre no se dio cuenta del color que tenía la botella que sacó el maestro al principio y como en Cackle pueden compartir la información por la cercanía de sus pupitres…esperaba poder hacerlo ahí también. A cierta hora, Snape les indicó que pasaría a algunos al frente para mostrar sus trabajos, al decir algunos, miró fijamente a las invitadas de Cackle, quienes nerviosas se apresuraron a terminar la poción.

Al final de la clase, todos los estudiantes limpiaron su área de trabajo y dejaron al frente sus botellas de cristal, algunas tenían colores muy curiosos y otras eran transparentes…pero no se sabía exactamente si funcionarían correctamente. Las jóvenes brujas también mostraron sus labores…se dice que el alumno es el reflejo del maestro…Snape podía ver diversas imágenes de Constancia Ogroom en las niñas frente a él, y no todas eran satisfactorias. Antes de hablar a la clase, dio un movimiento con la varita, haciendo desaparecer todas las botellas con colores extraños, incluidas algunas de las chicas de Cackle, estas no entendían lo que pasaba, hasta que la voz del maestro les llamó la atención.

- Bien…los que perdieron sus trabajos tienen una T en sus calificaciones, eso incluye a nuestras invitadas…ahora calificaremos a los que conservaron sus pociones.- algunos muchachos se miraban desanimados por el resultado obtenido, Mildred, Enid, Druscila y Rubí, fueron de las que salieron mal en sus trabajos y no sabían como sentirse exactamente, pues ignoraban el significado de dicha letra.

- Ahora iniciaremos revisando el trabajo del sr. Potter.- todos miraron a Harry llegar un poco de nervioso a un costado del escritorio del maestro, luego de presentar su poción a Snape, este prácticamente se la arrebato y abrió para analizar su aroma, pues el color era transparente, al comprobar que no olía a nada, vertió tres gotas sobre un pequeño dragón, el cual comenzó a batir sus alas y a mover su cuello en busca de una presa.

Los que apreciaban al chico estaban felices con su éxito, entre ellos Malfoy, quien miró a otro lado al ser atrapado por los ojos inquisitivos de Snape. Cerrando la botella, la devolvió a su dueño y dijo con molestia en un siseo.

- Bien hecho Potter…obtuvo una S por su trabajo…agradezca a su ángel de la guardia, por que él si estudia pociones…lárguese.- sin reclamar ni agregar nada, el chico tomó su botella y volvió a su lugar, extrañado de que Snape no lo corriera por hacer trampa, pues con esas palabras, le daba la impresión de saber sobre la ayuda que le daba Malfoy.

- Ahora veremos el trabajo de la señorita Hallow.- todas las miradas se posaron sobre la chica, la cual trató de mantener la calma y acudir con total elegancia al frente del salón. Al mostrar su botella, esta también le fue arrebatada para ser examinada. Era transparente, hasta ahí iban bien, pero al ser abierta, el olor que salió de ella irritó la garganta de todos los que estaban cerca del escritorio. Snape de inmediato la cerró y la hizo desaparecer, mirando a la chica enfadado.

- ¿Acaso su maestra no le ha enseñado a usar el acónito y la hiedra como se debe?- la joven estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pues no esperaba que ese fuera el resultado de su trabajo. Con un poco más de control sobre sus pensamientos después de la sorpresa, Ethel contestó.

- Por…por supuesto que nos han enseñado sobre el uso del acónito y la hiedra…no entiendo que fue lo que pasó.- Snape la miró de la misma manera en que miraba a sus alumnos más tontos.

- Entonces, si realmente les han hablado de estas plantas… ¿Por qué salió mal su trabajo?- la chica se ponía nerviosa bajo la estricta mirada de Severus Snape, mientras pensaba en la respuesta a la pregunta del profesor, la joven Hallow miró a sus compañeras, deseando culpar a Mildred de alguna trampa en su contra para hacerle quedar mal, pero de inmediato Snape le llamó la atención.

- En sus compañeras no encontrará la respuesta señorita Hallow, el acónito ha sido estudiado desde el primer año en todas las escuelas de magia. Debería saber, si es que tomó un libro de pociones, que este ingrediente, debe mezclarse con mucho cuidado, en presencia de ciertas plantas, una de ellas es la hiedra, ya que de hacerlo mal, al minuto de reposo, despedirá un desagradable olor. Tiene una I como calificación, tome asiento.-

Ethel regresó a su lugar en silencio y meditando las palabras del profesor seriamente ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan simple?, el resto de sus compañeras la miraron divertidas, pues no esperaban ver por fin, que un maestro la pusiera en su lugar y no estuviera listo para lamer los zapatos de su adinerado padre. De pronto la voz del pedagogo, llamó a Maude Luna, quien igual de nerviosa se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio.

Al llegar, nuevamente fue arrebatada la botella de las manos de la chica, la peor parte era ver como el maestro analizaba la sustancia del frasco a la luz de las lámparas, para luego dar su veredicto. Había algo en el trabajo que no gusto al estricto hechicero, pero igual abrió el recipiente, la niña estaba asustada por el resultado.

De entrada había un curioso residuo en el fondo de la botella, el cual se dejo ver cuando derramaron algunas gotas sobre un dragón de tela. El cual a penas si pudo levantar las alas, parecía no tener fuerzas para nada y solo se quedó quieto sobre el escritorio. La chica estaba muy apenada.

- Tal parece que no revolvió la formula lo suficiente para que se disolvieran bien los ingredientes.- la joven Luna bajo la mirada y solo pudo decir…

- Lo lamento profesor, es que se me acabó el tiempo y…-

- No necesito escuchar excusas…tiene una I de calificación…vuelva a su lugar.- la niña regresó a su lugar sin la botella, pues igual la borraron con un movimiento de varita. La siguiente y última en ser llamada fue Yadú Wally, quien estaba sentada junto a Maude. Apenas entregó la botella, esta fue borrada sin ser probada, pues tenía el mismo residuo en el fondo del frasco.

- Tiene una I, retírese.- la joven volvió a su lugar sin dar explicaciones. Snape se veía satisfecho con los resultados y antes de darles permiso de retirarse, habló a la clase.

- Escuelas viejas ó modernas…esto nada tiene que ver cuando el alumno es holgazán…- ambos grupos de alumnos guardaron silencio al escuchar tan duras palabras, en especial Ethel y Druscila, quienes en esa clase, rara vez les llamaban la atención.- Si realmente desean convertirse en excelentes hechiceros, deben prestar atención a los más mínimos detalles y no depender de otras personas.- esto último parecía ir dirigido a Harry y Mildred, ya que ambos tuvieron la sensación de ser blanco de su fría mirada.- De lo contrario, se meterán en terribles problemas…pueden retirarse.-

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. De inmediato todos salieron despavoridos, en orden, pero sin perder tiempo. Las últimas palabras tenían mucho sentido para Mildred Embrollo, pues eran esos minúsculos detalles, los que siempre la han metido en grabes problemas, ahora junto a sus amigas debían averiguar que significaban la T y la I en las calificaciones de Hogwarts.

Por otra parte, al ir saliendo el grupo de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy fue detenido por la mochila, en su carrera al pasillo. Al girarse para ver que le frenaba, se encontró con el profesor Snape, mirándole detenidamente.

- ¿Si profesor?- pregunta el chico al pedagogo.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes al ayudar a Potter con sus deberes?- el joven de rubia cabellera, deja ver un pálido rubor en sus blancas mejillas, al verse descubierto. Con una linda sonrisita, trata de hacerse entender por el estricto maestro.

- Es que…es solo que no me gusta ver como se mete en problemas y le regañas tan duramente…- Severus le sigue con la mirada a cada gesto y movimiento que hace el niño, para con un tono serio, pero amable, contestarle.

- Si en verdad le quieres, mejor ponlo a estudiar y no le hagas todo el trabajo, así no lo ayudas en nada.- al terminar de decir esto, el chico de ojos grises, ya estaba a su lado, acariciando la pequeña serpiente de felpa que había cobrado vida con la poción de Severus.

- Si…supongo…ahora que hable con él, te prometo que lo pongo a trabajar… ¿Me la puedo llevar? Me gusta mucho.- ni bien había visto Severus a que se refería su ahijado, cuando este ya había tomado el juguete.- Bueno, nos vemos luego.- dicho esto, le dio un besito en la mejilla y se retiró en busca de su compañera. Snape le mira retirarse con una leve sonrisa en su cetrino rostro, pensando en lo consentido que tiene a ese chico…y en el pésimo gusto que tiene en hombres.

Ya afuera del aula, las chicas se encaminaban con el resto del grupo de Gryffindor hacia defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hablando de la gran impresión que la clase y el profesor Severus Snape dejó en cada una de ellas. La primera en hablar fue Mildred.

- ¡Oh cielos! Que miedo me dio todo esto…la clase fue muy pesada y el maestro tan enérgico tan… ¿A ti te trata bien Harry?-

- Para nada, me trata igual ó peor que a los demás.- las palabras del chico convencieron a las muchachas, quienes siguieron dando su opinión sobre la lección.

- ¡La clase fue infernal! ¡Cielos! No sé quien da más miedo, si Ogroom ó él.- totalmente en contra de los comentarios de sus compañeras, Yadú Wally dice.

- La clase fue muy buena, nosotras por lo regular vemos pociones en grupos y nos ayudamos unas a otras, el que te obliguen a trabajar de manera individual y sin hablar con tus compañeras, no le veo que sea infernal, me gustó mas la clase de Snape que la de Ogroom.- las opiniones estaban divididas entre sus camaradas, logrando así que Harry y Ron preguntaran curiosos.

- ¿Prefieres el mal genio de Snape que el de tu maestra?- Enid contestó a Ron un tanto divertida.

- La verdad, los dos tienen mal carácter, pero al menos el profesor Snape no da preferencia a nadie.- en eso los chicos no estaban del todo de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué en su escuela no es buena la clase de pociones?- de inmediato Ethel contestó a Harry a su conveniencia.

- ¡Claro que son buenas las clases de la maestra Ogroom en Cackle! Las lecciones son variadas y la profesora es muy amable, mucho más que este pedagogo. No sé de qué se quejan estas niñas bobas.- los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡No somos bobas! Lo que pasa es que tú y Druscila son las consentidas de la maestra y es muy molesto ver como les da preferencia a cada rato.- se quejó Maude mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

- ¡Exacto! Por eso me gustó más la clase del profesor Snape, él no le lame las botas a nadie.- la mirada fija de Yadú en las antes mencionadas, encendió al resto de las chicas en contra de Ethel y Druscila.

- Es lógico que te guste la maestra Ogroom, ella no te llama la atención como se debe.- reclamó Rubí.

- Es cierto, si fuera justa, tú también limpiarías las escaleras del colegio como nosotras y no solo te llamaría la atención con un simple regaño.- la joven miraba a Mildred, Maude, Rubí, Enid y Yadú casi rodeándola, acusándola… esta de inmediato se defendió.

- ¡¡Soy una Hallow!! ¿Cómo pretenden que haga trabajos tan viles y sucios, por cualquier tontería?- las demás niñas no guardaron silencio ante este argumento y rápidamente la hicieron callar.

- ¡¡¡Él es su señoría Harry Potter!!! Y es mucho más importante que todas las Hallow reunidas en un solo salón.- inició Rubí.

- Y de todas maneras el profesor Snape le regaña y castiga como a todos los demás.- le siguió Mildred.

- Él no está atenido a las donaciones, para ver como debe tratar a los alumnos.- terminó Enid, dejando a Ethel callada, mirando a su amiga, la cual tampoco dijo nada por estar de acuerdo con ellas.

El silencio se hizo en el grupo, Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, pues jamás imaginaron que alguien, fuera del grupo de Slytherin, defendiera así a Severus Snape. Ninguna de las alumnas de Cackle decía nada y mucho menos le dirigía la palabra a Hallow. Para tratar de volver a iniciar una conversación en el grupo, Hermione mencionó la llegada a la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Al ingresar y tomar sus lugares, Mildred preguntó a los chicos sobre las calificaciones otorgadas por el siniestro maestro.

- Y… ¿Cuánto vale la T? por que la A es un diez o un cien ¿Verdad? ¿Cuánto vale la T… menos cero?- los tres amigos se miraron divertidos antes de que la joven Granger contestara.

- No, aquí no se califican con números, en Hogwarts se califican con palabras…la S es de "Supera las expectativas" y la más alta es la E de "Extraordinario"- las siete jovencitas se unieron solo para prestar atención a la explicación de su amiga.

- Y ¿La I, que significa?- preguntó Yadú a Ron.

- Es "Insatisfactorio".- quienes sacaron I, meditaron al respecto su calificación, viendo a su propio juicio si la merecían o no, en eso Mildred dio un suspiro lleno de resignación y dijo…

- ¡Aahh! Entonces T es de "Tonta" ¿Verdad?-

- No…- extrañadas, Enid y Druscila escucharon atentas cuando Mildred volvió a preguntar un poco más animada.

- Entonces significa… ¿Tienes que estudiar más?- Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar reír en tono bajo, ante la idea de que Severus Snape de una nota tan amable.

- No…la T significa "Troll"- todas guardaron silencio al tiempo que hacían memoria.

- Un troll es una criatura fea y grande ¿Verdad?- risueño, Ron agregó.

- Sí…y también estúpida.- las niñas no dijeron nada más y calladitas miraron al frente del aula…luego de asimilarlo, se vieron entre ellas y se echaron a reír más animadas, imaginando el aspecto que cada una de ellas tendría si fuera enorme y verde.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó el profesor Englund, dando la bienvenida como se debe a las invitadas de la vieja escuela. Luego les prestó una copia del libro que están estudiando y les dejó leerlo mientras el resto escribía. Ni bien habían pasado cinco minutos, cuando Dean Thomas levantó la mano, para resolver sus dudas con respecto a los futuros exámenes.

- ¿Sí sr. Thomas?-

- Disculpe profesor, pero escuché que los alumnos de sexto año, realizaron varios hechizos para pasar los TIMOS y me preguntaba…si ¿A nosotros también nos pedirán hacer los mismos hechizos?- imaginando la posible discusión que se desataría con sus respuestas, Englund trató de contestar lo más rápidamente posible.

- No…no tendrá problemas con la teoría en los exámenes sr. Thomas.-

- Pero deberíamos practicarlos, ya que nos pedirán la ejecución del ejercicio ¿No?- preguntó Seamus.

- O al menos los que vimos en los años anteriores…para que no se nos olviden ó para mejorarlos…no soy muy bueno y quisiera…- Neville se veía más nervioso y apenado que el resto de los chicos que intentaban hacer trabajar al desinteresado maestro.

- Solo será necesario que aprendan la teoría, al comprender el hechizo en la mente, la acción saldrá fácilmente.- todos miraban poco convencidos al encargado de la clase, porque francamente no se le puede llamar maestro a eso. Neville como muchos, siguió insistiendo.

- Pero en verdad tengo problemas con los hechizos…hasta los básicos me salen mal ¿No podríamos verlos al menos por hoy?-

- No se preocupe, si estudia la teoría del libro, no tendrá problemas sr. Longbottom.-

- Pero…-

- Lea la teoría sr. Longbottom.- lo que menos quería Englund sucedió.

- ¡¡ ¿Pero es que acaso no quiere ver lo que esta pasando?!! ¡¡ ¿Prácticamente están rogándole por una clase?!! Se supone que su deber es el de atender las necesidades de los alumnos.- los vidrios y los libros una vez más vibraron en el salón, esta vez no fue tan fuerte, ni duró tanto como en la primera ocasión… Harry nuevamente se había alzado en contra del ministerio, llamando la atención de propios y extraños.

- Sr. Potter, se supone que ya habíamos hablado al respecto, esos desplantes solo lo meterán en problemas.- una vez más, las miradas de todos en el salón se posaban sobre Harry, incluso las chicas le miraban extrañadas, pues no comprendían el porque su cambio de actitud.

- Lo único que nos meterá en problemas, es la falta de conocimientos sobre hechizos de defensa. El ministerio tiene la obligación de proteger a la comunidad y lo único que hace es protegerse a sí mismo.- las alumnas de Cackle estaban intrigadas sobre lo que estaba pasando, los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraban el enfrentamiento de Harry y Englund sin siquiera pestañear, el profesor de inmediato trató de acabar con la discusión.

- Sr. Potter, si no guarda compostura, me veré en la necesidad de castigarle nuevamente, así que por favor, vuelva a su lectura junto a sus compañeros y tranquilícese.- Harry abrió su libro en la página que debían copiar, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras…

- Él esta recuperando su poder…y nosotros aquí, perdiendo el tiempo.- después de eso, ya nadie dijo nada, los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraban con otros ojos a la joven leyenda, meditando seriamente si era verdad lo que vio ó no.

Las preguntas eran varias, el nuevo enfrentamiento de Harry y el profesor Englund, corrió como pólvora por toda la escuela. Las chicas de Cackle vieron con gran interés, como Harry se volvía el blanco de miradas y comentarios en donde se parara. Algunos estudiantes, los más jóvenes, huían de él al encontrárselo cerca, mientras que los grandes susurraban cosas extrañas, a favor y en contra de su persona, sembrando la duda en nuestras amigas, sobre el héroe de la leyenda.

Ya era tarde cuando las muchachas se disponían a descansar, mientras Ethel y Druscila se daban un baño, Mildred y sus amigas comentaban los hechos hasta ahora en Hogwarts, además de los nervios que tenían en la espera a la contestación de la carta. La primera en abrir el tema fue Maude al tiempo que cepillaba su cabello.

- Fue tan extraño ¿No les parece? La forma en que Harry se portó con ese maestro…jamás lo había visto así.-

- Jamás lo habías visto Maude… ¿Cómo sabes si no es así siempre?- comentó Yadú al tiempo que ayudaba a Mily con su peinado.

-¡Por favor Yadú! Estamos hablando de Harry…no de Ethel, él no es así, ese maestro se lo buscó ya que se negaba a hacer su trabajo, pero igual no creo que Harry sea grosero con los profesores.- agregó Mildred a la plática.

- Pero estamos hablando de su señoría, es natural que le llame la atención a cualquier maestro que no trabaje como se debe ¿No creen?- Rubí creía firmemente en la autoridad de Harry como hechicero importante, desde que tocara la cicatriz aquella vez, por ello, parecía permitirle prácticamente todo, hasta lo inimaginable…cosa que sus amigas no compartían del todo.

- Dudo que eso sea posible, ya han visto que lo tratan, como a otro estudiante y ya…además… ¿Escucharon a ese chico de la casa amarilla? Dijo que Harry era un mentiroso.- las palabras de Enid dieron pie a un tópico más controversial que el anterior.

- ¿Te refieres a la casa de Hufflepuff?- la joven Sombra asintió al oír el nombre que dijo Rubí, esta, agregó molesta.- ¡Son unos tarados! ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que Harry es un farsante? ¿Acaso no leen? Por muy moderna que sea la escuela, los principios no deben olvidarse.- sus compañeras veían la gran transformación de la más escéptica de las brujas, la que decía que los héroes solo estaban en las páginas…estaban sorprendidas.

- Yo también pienso que son unos tontos Rubí, pero… ¿Por qué dirán eso? Y ¿Por qué le huyen los más pequeños? Incluso los de Gryffindor.-

- Bueno, después de lo que paso en el salón de clase…recuerdan…los vidrios y eso…yo también huiría de él.- el último comentario de Maude, no fue muy bien recibido por las demás…incluidas…

- Si lo hicieras, serías una boba.- las chicas giraron su cabeza en dirección al baño, encontrándose con Ethel y Druscila, quienes al escuchar el último comentario, también dieron su opinión.

- Harry es un chico muy interesante…realmente interesante…- el resto del grupo se miró unas a otras, compartiendo así varios comentarios a la vez. La mirada y el gesto de Ethel al hablar de su señoría, dejaba muy claro su interés en el chico, tal parecía que planeaba llevar a la familia Hallow a la cumbre del éxito, al emparentar con la leyenda viviente.

Después de eso, ninguna volvió a abrir la boca, poco a poco se fueron retirando rumbo a sus respectivas camas a descansar. Pensando seriamente en todo lo que han escuchado en los pasillos y también en lo que han hablado entre ellas. Hasta ahora no comprendían lo que pasaba en la escuela y mucho menos lo que ocultaban sus compañeros, ya que bien sabían que Hermione, Ron y Harry tenían sus secretos.

Por ahora, lo más importante era la respuesta a la carta enviada el domingo, ya había pasado más de un día y esperaban que esta no tardara más, las cinco amigas ansiaban saber como se encontraban sus compañeras y sobre todo, si no habían sido molestados por nadie. Mañana por la tarde, la maestra Ogroom les daría su primera clase en una escuela diferente, ese era parte del plan, seguirían tomando sus lecciones en Hogwarts. También aprovecharían para preguntarle si ella y la directora se comunicaban a la escuela con frecuencia. Ya pronto lo sabrían.

Fin del capitulo 18.

¡¡Hola a todos mis queridos nakamas!!

Mil perdones por mi tardanza, pero juro que hago todo lo posible por apurarme. Millones de gracias por los bellos mensajes que me han enviado, haré todo lo que pueda para seguir.

Y para todos aquellos que como yo, perdimos no solo un ídolo musical sino un compañero de la infancia, la adolescencia y la adultez, les aseguro que comparto el mismo dolor que su ausencia nos deja: Michael Jackson vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones ¡Viva el Rey!

Muchos besos a todos y…

¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.

Un nuevo día de pesadas labores iniciaba una vez más. Temprano, Ron y Hermione platicaban en la sala común de Gryffindor sobre las deberes de que ambos como prefectos debían cumplir, Harry no se encontraba con ellos, ya que estaba en su cuarto buscando un libro dentro de su baúl, mientras esperaban al resto del grupo para ir a tomar el desayuno, aprovecharon la soledad de la sala para planear el día.

- A ver…mientras las chicas de Cackle toman sus clases particulares.- Comentaba Ron a su compañera.- Nosotros podemos hacer la ronda, empezando desde la biblioteca, para terminar en el salón que les prestaron a las viejas escuelas, así regresaremos con el grupo a la sala de Gryffindor… ¿Qué te parece Hermione? ¿Hermione?-

La joven Granger no prestaba atención a sus palabras, ya que estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, meditando seriamente lo ocurrido el día anterior, con Harry en la clase de Englund. Molesto por su indiferencia, el pelirrojo chasqueó sus dedos frente a la cara de la chica, sacándola de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Atiende!-

- ¡¿Eh qué?!- regresando a la sala común y comprendiendo lo que la había pasado, da un manazo molesta en el hombro de su compañero, quien sonriente por su atrevimiento, solo ríe burlonamente, luego pregunta con curiosidad.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ya ves! Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando te lo hacen a ti ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan pensativa? Estás así desde ayer.- consciente de no poder guardar todas sus inquietudes la chica da un suspiro para relajarse y contestar más tranquila.

- Lo que pasa es que no dejo de pensar en todo lo que dijo Harry ayer en el salón de defensa…ya sabes…- Ya que su compañero se ubicó en sus recuerdos, Granger continuó.- Es verdad que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en la clase de Englund, el ministerio prácticamente esta entregando el pueblo en bandeja de plata a…ya sabes quien.- Ron la entendía perfectamente, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se debía hacer, ya mucho es que se enfrenten a Voldemort junto a Harry desde muy pequeños, como para ahora hacerlo también contra el gobierno. Sin temor a un regaño, el pelirrojo se lo hizo saber.

- ¡Mmm! ¿Pero que podemos hacer nosotros? Si el mismo Dumbledore no ha logrado hacer que Fudge cambie de opinión acerca de la existencia de…ya sabes quien ¿Qué crees que Harry, tú y yo logremos sin meter en líos a la familia?- la chica no respondió, pues su mente se dedicó a buscar una respuesta a la pregunta.

Ron iba a agregar algo más al tema, cuando escuchó que las chicas de Cackle bajaban junto con su compañero por la escalera. Al parecer lo atraparon en el camino y al encontrarlo solo, no lo dejaron escapar, de alguna manera trataban de conquistarlo. Hermione saludó al grupo y sin comentar nada de lo anterior, se retiró junto a ellos a desayunar.

La primera clase a la que asistieron después de comer, fue encantamientos. Como el día anterior, las chicas los acompañaron, mientras ellos practicaban sus hechizos, ellas conversaban con el profesor Flitwick sobre las diferentes formas de estudio, mientras nuestros amigos aprovecharon en tiempo para hablar. Hermione les habló sobre el asalto al ministerio que leyó en el diario, a partir de ahí se desató una gran polémica.

- Entonces…según tú… ¿Quién tú sabes tiene que ver con el robo al ministerio?- Ron prestaba más atención a la respuesta, que a la conversión de su rana, la cual a cada oportunidad trataba de escapar de sus hechizos.

- Es posible… pero ¿Qué habría en el ministerio que le pudiera interesar?- comentó serio Harry, al tiempo que tomó su propia rana y realizó el hechizo.- ¡Silencius!- Dejándola afónica, en vez de muda.

- No lo sé, tengo entendido que hacen muchas investigaciones, trabajan con diversos artefactos mágicos y retienen información importante…supongo…que lo que le interesa debe ser algo muy antiguo y poderoso, pero ¿Qué? - Con un toque de su varita, Hermione silenció por completo a su cuervo, logrando una vez más el éxito sobre sus compañeros.

- Pues… - agregó Ron al tema.- Papá dice que hay muchos lugares que están prohibidos para la mayoría del ministerio, que hay grupos especiales que trabajan en esas áreas y que ni los aurores más respetados saben lo que hacen ahí.- terminó diciendo mientras se esforzaba en mantener quieta a la rana. Hermione y Harry se miraban uno al otro con la misma pregunta en la mente… ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para Voldemort, como para arriesgarse a ser descubierto? Como comentario final, la joven Granger agregó.

- Al menos, ya sabemos porque te dolió la cicatriz la otra noche, probablemente, Sturgis Podmore fue controlado para entrar y robar ese algo mágico, lo capturaron y ya sabes se puso furioso.- Ron escuchaba atento mientras peleaba contra su rana. Lo peor es que iba perdiendo.

- Pues suena muy lógico, pero ¿Qué querrá?- la pregunta de Weasley se quedó bien grabada en la mente de Harry, obligándolo a pensar en ella, por el resto del día. Todo lo anterior bajo la mirada de sus invitadas.

A la hora de la comida…saboreando el postre para ser más exactos, Hermione platicaba animada con las chicas sobre la forma de obtener fondos para el P. E. D. D. O, mientras Harry meditaba lo que su amiga le platicó. Si Voldemort busca algo en el ministerio, debían avisarle a alguien de la orden del fénix sobre las sospechas que tienen, tal vez deberían preguntarle a Sirius si sabe algo al respecto, quizás podrían ayudarles en algo.

- ¡¡Esa es una buena idea!! ¿No crees Harry?- el chico de gafas dio un brinco de la impresión creyendo que Hermione le estaba leyendo la mente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estas hablando?-

- De la idea que Yadú y Maude tuvieron para recaudar fondos ¿Qué no estas prestando atención?- todas las chicas miraban divertidas la cara del joven de gafas, quien claramente no escuchaba sobre los planes para la organización. Pero tratando de verse interesado, Harry continuó la conversación.

- ¡Ah sí! Claro…la idea… ¿Cuál idea?- las risas que arrancó entre las integrantes del frente de liberación, se escucharon en todo el gran salón. Los primeros días de su llegada a Hogwarts, las chicas pensaron que les llamarían la atención por su escándalo, pero rápidamente aprendieron que Dumbledore no regañaba a nadie por reírse a la hora del postre. Hermione le dio un merecido zape a su secretario para que prestara más atención a la conversación del grupo.

- ¡¡Ten más cuidado en las sesiones!!- ya desahogada, continuó.- Lo que Yadú y Maude sugieren para conseguir fondos es una venta de galletas y pastelillos… ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial?- todas sus amigas esperaban su opinión con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Harry la pensó por varios minutos antes de contestar, incluso vio a Ron en busca de un comentario, encontrándolo aguantándose la risa, Potter lo comprendió, pues en el fondo pensaban en lo mismo.

- Les venderemos algo que guste más que los botones, los postres siempre son un buen negocio.- agregó Enid mientras sostenía una galleta mordida de sabor limón con azúcar espolvoreada, en su mano.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó esta vez Mildred, al tiempo que comía, una pasta del mismo sabor y forma de flor que tenía su compañera, al verlas, Harry se agarró de este movimiento para abrir tema.

- Pero… ¿Porqué les comprarían galletas si las pueden obtener gratis en el desayuno y el postre?- las alumnas de Cackle y Hermione le miraron de manera seria, pues era molesto ver que el compañero y secretario, más parece parte de tu competencia que tu socio. Con tono lleno de soberbia, Ethel contestó la pregunta de Harry.

- Por que las nuestras serán mil veces mejores que estas.- sentenció la chica con una galletita en la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar derechos. El chico de gafas volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

- ¿Van a hornear galletas…ustedes? ¿No las van a tomar de la cocina?- la mirada que esta vez le dedicara Hermione, lo dijo todo…estaba impactada, indignada y horrorizada con la imagen mental de los pobres elfos domésticos, horneando postres para lograr su liberación. Ni todo el entrenamiento de Quidditch le ayudo al pobre buscador, para salvarse del nuevo golpe en la cabeza por parte de su compañera. Entre quejidos y carcajadas, la presidenta del grupo reclamó.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haremos tal cosa?!! ¡¡Jamás permitiré que esas pobres criaturas trabajen para el P. E. D. D. O!!- Ron y las chicas reían con la escena montada por sus compañeros, en lugar de ir en ayuda del pobre cuatro ojos. La única que se apiado de su sufrir, fue nada menos que…

- ¡Ya déjalo Hermione! Pobrecito.- sentándose a un lado de Harry, Ginny Weasley comenzó a acomodarle la túnica y el cabello, a pesar de que este no se dejara arreglar, pero lo único que importaba era tener el contacto físico con él.- Te aprovechas de Harry, por que él si es un caballero.- reclamaba la chica a su amiga, al tiempo que miraba a su hermano, como ejemplo negativo de sus últimas palabras.

El aludido solo arqueó las cejas y miró al cielo implorando paciencia y resignación…la primera para él y la segunda para su hermana, pues era obvio que todo su esfuerzo por conquistar a su amigo, era en vano. Luego que pasó el incidente de la presidenta versus el secretario. Las chicas de Cackle se enfocaron en el joven de oscura cabellera, interesadas en saber su sabor favorito, pues cada una le prometía prepararle varios bizcochos.

- ¿De cuales te gustan más Harry? ¿De chocolate ó de fresa?- preguntaba atenta Mildred.

- Yo sé hacer pastelillos de vainilla con chispas de colores ¡Te encantaran!- aseguraba Enid junto a la chica de largas trenzas, quien por cierto la miraba molesta al ser interrumpida en su platica.

- Yo puedo hornearte una canasta llena de bizcochos rellenos de crema de caramelo, receta francesa. - comentaba Ethel al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo, disgustando al resto del grupo por tal acción.

- Pues a Harry le gustan mucho las galletas de naranja que preparo en navidad ¿Verdad Harry?- asestaba su golpe, fuerte y directo la pequeña Weasley, dejando frías a sus competidoras, al escuchar que ambos chicos pasaban juntos las fiestas. Las preguntas al respecto no se hicieron esperar, orgullosa al llevar la delantera, Ginny le ofrecía al amigo de su hermano, una de las famosas pastas de limón que están en la mesa, este se negó alegando que no le gustan de limón. Coqueta, la pequeña hermanita corta la galleta a la mitad, para comer una y rogarle con la otra parte…todo esto bajo la estricta mirada de ciertos ojos grises, los cuales,

Además de estar disgustados…también mostraban cierta satisfacción…

Ahora no solo Ginny ofrecía un postre a Harry, las otras chicas también se veían solicitas, al acercarle una golosina de manera "Amable." Más que halagado con tantas niñas lindas a su alrededor, cada una mirándole y sonriéndole de manera cautivadora. El muchacho estaba cohibido, no sabía a donde mirar ni que decir, al levantar la vista se encontraba de inmediato con las encantadoras miradas de las chicas…en una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que se atrevió a ver, se encontró con algo que le obligó a hablarles a sus amigas. La primera "Suertuda" fue Mildred.

- Eh…Mildred…-

- ¡¿Sí, Harry?!- contestó feliz la chica, al lograr que el joven la hablara primero a ella y no a las demás, desgraciadamente, la cara de preocupación del joven hechicero, no era precisamente la atención que esperaba. Preocupada por lo anterior preguntó.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Harry, Neville, Ron y otros alumnos que se encontraban sentados cerca de ellas, las miraban con la boca y los ojos abiertos a todo lo que dan, incluso, más de uno se mostraba asqueado. Asustada ante la idea de tener sucia la nariz ó la cabeza con alguna suciedad de lechuza, la niña se giró a ver a sus amigas en busca de ayuda, horrorizándose al verse unas a las otras a la cara, pues todas ellas tenían las mismas pequeñas y desagradables verrugas color verde con blanco en sus dulces caritas…brotando como si se trataran de enormes barros, solo que poco a poco iban aumentando de tamaño y amenazaban con expulsar el liquido viscoso de su interior.

- ¡¡¡AAarrrggg!!!-

El grito de terror se escuchó en todo el gran comedor, asustando y llamando la atención de todos los comensales. Los enormes granos surgían en la frente, la nariz y las mejillas de todas las alumnas de Cackle, Hermione y Ginny respectivamente. Harry y sus amigos trataron de ayudarlas, pero apenas iban a abrir la boca para ofrecer llevarlas a la enfermería, estas ya estaban corriendo rumbo a la salida para ir ellas mismas. El resto del gran salón las siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el pasillo, varios comenzaron a comentar entre ellos el porque de lo que pasó, los pocos maestros que estaban tomando sus alimentos, llamaron al orden y uno de ellos se retiró a ver lo que había pasado. Harry y sus compañeros se miraron unos a otros, sin saber si debían salir tras ellas ó solo quedarse y terminar sus alimentos. Como era de esperarse, Harry y Ron fueron en busca de sus compañeras. Al llegar a la enfermería, se les prohibió la entrada por petición de las chicas, pues no querían ser vistas en tan desagradable momento.

El resto de las clases las tomaron nuestros amigos a solas. No fue sino hasta la hora de la comida cuando llegaron Hermione y las demás chicas. A pesar de tener la cara con muy ligeras manchitas color de rosa pálido, en donde antes estaban algunas pústulas, aún se sentían apenadas de ser vistas por los demás. Con la cabeza baja y sin saludar a nadie, cada una fue tomando su asiento y buscando con cuidado, cual de los platillos servidos abundantemente en la mesa iban comer.

- ¡Hola!-

- Hola.- nada más.

- ¿Cómo les fue?-

- Bien.- Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados y continuaron con su interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué les dijo la señora Pomfrey?-

- Que fue algo que comimos.- contestó Rubí por todas sus compañeras.

- ¿Y que pudo ser? ¿Se los dijo?-

- No…no lo sabe, pero nos dio un brebaje que neutraliza algunos ingredientes básicos en pociones de broma…en caso de repetirse, ya no saldrá nada de…bueno…ya sabes, y con algún otro bebedizo que nos dé, bastará.- terminó Mildred su explicación, sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos a los ojos, su atención entera estaba ahora en los panecillos recién horneados que aparecieron en la cesta. Hermione por su lado, estaba furiosa y con exceso de fuerza, vaciaba un cucharón de estofado en su plato.

- Yo si tengo una idea de qué fue lo que pasó…- dicho esto, la joven alzó la mirada en dirección a la última mesa del gran salón.- Solo deja que lo encuentre y ya verá…ya verá…- a pesar de lo claro del mensaje, Harry no entendió a qué se refería…si se trató de alguna broma, seguro fueron los gemelos Weasley que probaron algún nuevo ingrediente ó alguien compró dichos productos y les quiso jugar una mala pasada. Charlie Brote trataba de ver lo ocurrido desde su mesa, incluso Harry lo vio saludar a sus amigas, pero estas apenas si le regresaron el saludo… ¿Acaso Hermione sospechaba de él?

Después de las clases normales de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione acompañaron a las chicas de Cackle al aula que utilizaran como suya en esta visita, prometiendo volver en dos horas para regresar juntos a la torre de Gryffindor, así hasta que ellas solas puedan recordar el camino. Harry por su parte, no quiso acompañar a los prefectos a su ronda, necesitaba hacer una tarea en la biblioteca y más tarde se encontraría con el grupo en la sala común.

Ginny consultaba una repisa de la biblioteca que estaba cerca de Harry, este no tenía ni idea de que era observado por la pequeña pelirroja, la chica aún mostraba ligeras marcas rosadas en su pecoso rostro, a consecuencia de la broma gastada al grupo de chicas…esa era la teoría inicial. Admitía que le apenaban, pero no lo suficiente como para no tratar de hacer una conversación con el chico de oscura cabellera, al cabo que él ya la ha visto en su peor faceta…en pijama, despeinada y en la fila del baño de la casa en los días de fiesta. Harry se encontraba solo, sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, consultando sus cartas del tarot como la profesora le estaba enseñando, concentrado en los resultados de su lectura.

Leía una tirada muy especial, una que le ayudará a saber todo sobre Draco Malfoy…no iba tan mal… hasta ahora había descubierto que era decidido, apasionado, inteligente, fiel, caprichoso, astuto y con algunos problemas en su casa (claro, con esos padres…pensó), también encontró que era sincero y tierno...en realidad, son cosas que resaltan fácilmente, pero para un chico tan corto de vista… (Y no solo por las gafas) son datos apasionantes. Harry estaba a una carta de saber si realmente lo amaba, si lo que sentía por él era sincero, una sola carta y lo sabría todo, pero…una mano de piel blanca y que portaba un hermoso anillo de oro con piedra esmeralda, tomó la carta por él y se puso a jugar con ella.

- ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo en una materia tan absurda como adivinación? Mejor estudia pociones, ahí sí que necesitas ayuda.-

Sabía de quien era esa voz, no hacía falta levantar la vista para descubrir que estaba en lo cierto. Poco a poco, Harry fue recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del chico que tomó su carta. No podía creer que lo tenía en frente de su mesa, que estaba tan cerca de él…algo curioso si se compara con las muchas otras ocasiones en que no lo toleraba ni en la misma habitación. Ahora se encontraba cerca de este, luciendo su elegante porte y jugando con la famosa tarjeta entre sus dedos, brindándole a la vez, esa pícara sonrisa que lo hipnotiza. Harry no sabe como comportarse ante el chico que le gusta, los nervios comienzan a invadirlo y su lengua amenaza con echarse a dormir, lo único que se le ocurre es sonreír tímidamente, mientras piensa en algo que decir…su actitud, lejos de molestar al chico de cabello platinado, le divierte mucho. Observando el dibujo de la carta, Draco dice…

- ¡Mmm!... tiene un bonito diseño… creo que me quedaré con ella.- las palabras del chico hacen reaccionar a Harry, quien de inmediato trata de recuperarla.

- ¡Eeehh…yo…! No puedo dártela…la necesito…para la tarea y…mi padrino me la regaló y…faltaría en el mazo…y…- Draco sonrió ante la timidez de la joven leyenda y en total coquetería, se llevó la orilla de la carta a los labios, al tiempo que le preguntó…

- ¿No me la regalarías? A mi me gusta…- el chico de gafas estaba atento a cada parte de los labios que la afortunada pieza de papel tocaba. Con dificultad, Harry pasó saliva y trató de contestarle…la verdad, sí quería regalarle la carta, pero Sirius se la había comprado…y era la primera vez que un familiar le compraba las cosas para el colegio.

- Es que…la necesito para hacer la tarea…si pudiera te la daba, pero no puedo… ¿Me la regresas?...- preguntó el chico en voz baja al tiempo que se arreglaba las gafas. Draco sonrío divertido ante su timidez y dijo…

- Está bien…si la quieres, tómala…es tuya.-

Harry vio como el bello chico de Slytherin, se colocaba la carta dentro de su pantalón…la pieza de papel apenas si se asomaba por la cintura de su ropa. El chico de ojos verdes no lo podía creer, era como una fantasía hecha realidad. Estaba sonrojado y sonreía nerviosamente, ante la idea de meter la mano para recuperar su carta. En el rostro del Gryffindor, poco a poco se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, todo bajo la retadora mirada del joven Malfoy. Harry trató de estirar la mano para tomar su carta, pero no se atrevió y la recogió rápidamente. Lo único que logró con eso, fue que ambos chicos se echaran a reír.

- ¿No dijiste que la querías?- preguntó el joven de ojos de plata.

- Sí… sí la quiero.- contestó nuestro amigo.

- Entonces ven por ella aquí, esta noche.- Y sin sacar la carta de su pantalón, empezó a caminar hacia la salida.- Te veré a las 11:00 p.m. Claro, si realmente la quieres.- al final le mandó un besito y desapareció por el pasillo. Harry estaba fascinado ¡¡Era una cita!! ¡¡Prácticamente era una cita!! La felicidad del chico de oscura cabellera no se podía ocultar a la vista de nadie…en especial, a la pequeña pelirroja que le mira triste desde el rincón de la librería.

Mientras un corazón se rompe en la biblioteca y otro se hincha de gusto. Las chicas de la escuela de Cackle comentan sobre su problema de piel, antes de la llegada de alguien muy especial... ¡Ah sí! Y también de su maestra.

El aula que se les ha prestado para tomar sus propias lecciones, es tan amplio y bien equipado como el resto de las otras salas. Los grandes ventanales y las enormes pizarras, adornan el área de estudio, haciendo la jornada mucho más agradable en comparación con los fríos salones de su vieja escuela. Mientras esperan la llegada de una de sus maestras, las chicas se preguntan unas a otras el como y porque de su nuevo problema de "Pecas."

- Nada más deja que sepa quien fue, y me las pagará todas juntas.- juraba y perjuraba la temperamental Enid Sombra.

- No si lo encuentro primero… le enseñaré a no meterse con una Hallow.- arrebataba la venganza Ethel de las manos de su compañera, al tiempo que se miraba en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

- Quizás si preparamos todas algún hechizo o poción que nos diga quien fue, podamos devolverle el favorcito.- la sugerencia de Druscila fue tomada muy bien por todas la chicas de la academia, sin importar si son amigas ó no.

- Perfecto, entonces buscaremos en el libro…- el plan de ataque fue cancelado debido al repicar de un ave en uno de los grandes ventanales. Cuando las niñas le prestaron atención, vieron con júbilo que se trataba de la lechuza que enviaron a su escuela hace apenas unos días. Con un movimiento de manos, Yadú abrió la ventana que estaba a varios metros de altura, así el mensajero pudo entrar y entregar el correo.

- ¡¡Por fin, por fin!!-

- ¡¡Ábrelo Mily, ábrelo!!-

- ¡¡En eso estoy, en eso estoy!!- aseguraba la presidenta de estudiantes a sus compañeras, después de tomar el mensaje.

Mientras Mildred abría la correspondencia, Rubí entregó una galleta de avena a la cansada ave como pago a su trabajo, pues los chicos les dejaron bien claro que debían agradecer a los mensajeros con algo de comida. Contenta la lechuza tomó camino por la ventana abierta y desapareció bajo la mirada curiosa de Ethel y Druscila, luego estas vieron a sus compañeras felices en torno al papel.

- Yo aún creo que exageraron al enviar una carta al colegio.- declaró Hallow al verlas listas para la lectura.

- Nadie te preguntó.- contestó Enid.

- Bien…- inició Mildred, llamando la atención de quien desee escuchar la carta.- Parece que esta escrita por la maestra Mimm…-

- ¿Y que dice?-

- Dice…-

Esto es lo que contenía la carta…

A todas y cada una de mis queridas alumnas…

Espero que se encuentren bien y que estén disfrutando de todas las maravillas que Hogwarts pueda ofrecer. Aquí todas estamos bien, diario hacemos nuestros "Entrenamientos" y francamente hemos progresado mucho en el tiempo de ejecución. Otras escuelas de magia como Abracadabra y Pentágono si cerraron sus puertas hasta nuevo aviso, solo Camellot y Cackle desafían a la adversidad…suena bien ¿No?

La verdad estábamos muy preocupados por su falta de comunicación. En varias ocasiones intentamos comunicarnos, pero el celular nos marcaba "Fuera del área de servicio." Fue hasta que llegó esta lechuza con su carta, que pudimos descansar en paz…si esta no hubiera sido tan insistente a la hora de entregar su mensaje, jamás le habríamos hecho caso.

Y…contestando a su pregunta, hasta ahora no nos hemos comunicado con la maestra Cackle, mucho menos con Ogroom. Ellas no acostumbran llamar a casa cuando salen de visita a otros colegios, se supone que deja al personal suficiente, para resolver cualquier problema. Por suerte, no hemos tenido ninguna dificultad, solo el clásico clima frío y nublado de siempre ó que algunas chicas creen ver sombras en el bosque, tanto el sr. Brote como la sra. Tapioca y yo hemos hecho rondas nocturnas y no hemos visto nada malo. Por ese lado podemos estar en paz. En especial, por que el resto del personal no quiere saber nada de nada y se sigue protegiendo en el famoso ropero…ya saben a quien me refiero ¿Verdad? A veces me gustaría que hubiera más profesoras en el colegio, pero las otras maestras poco a poco fueron renunciando debido a las precarias condiciones en Cackle.

Por otro lado, el sr. Brote les agradece la información acerca de Charlie, ya que tampoco sabía como comunicarse con él, le alegra saber que se encuentra bien y muy contento…otra cosa… ¡¡¡ ¿Que pasó con la fotografía que debían enviarnos?!!!

- ¡¡Espera un momento!! ¿Fotografía? ¿De qué fotografía están hablando?-

La lectura fue interrumpida gracias a Ethel Hallow, que ignoraba algunas cosas de las chicas, antes de partir, estas prometieron tomar muchas fotografías y olvidaron apuntar en la carta, que sus cámaras no sirven, que no podían cumplirles. Después de aclararle ciertos puntos a su compañera, la joven Embrollo continuó.

Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas con la llegada de la imagen ¿Qué paso, no las dejaron tomar ninguna? la sra. Tapioca quería conocer al chico Potter…dice que seguro tiene unas lindas mejillitas para pellizcar… (Las niñas soltaron la carcajada al leer esto) en realidad, todas deseamos conocerlo…

Bueno, sin más por el momento, les deseamos que se pasen bien toda su estancia en el colegio Hogwarts, hasta ahora no hemos visto señal de ataque y supongo que no la habrá, claro, igual seguimos al tanto de cualquier cosa que suceda y si nos vuelven a mandar la lechuza, les mantendremos al tanto de todo lo que ocurra por aquí. No se preocupen por nosotros, todos estamos bien.

Buena suerte para todas y besos. Cuídense y no olviden mandarnos las fotos…

Atte: Imógenes Mimm.

Así termina la carta…

Las chicas guardaron silencio un momento para meditar cada palabra que Mily leyó para todas. Tal parece que no había ningún problema en su escuela, lo que las deja pensando si deben hablar con Harry ó no, pues quizás solo exageraron la advertencia de su Ilustrísima. La primera en abrir el tema fue Ethel, pues no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de llamarles la atención.

- No puedo creer que sigan jugando con eso del "Ataque al colegio" y peor aún, que la maestra Mimm y los demás les sigan el juego.- molestas con estas palabras, el resto del grupo, avanzó a donde se encontraba sentada la joven, al tiempo que escondían la carta en una de las mochilas de las niñas.

- Pues yo no puedo creer que sigas tan taruga y ¡Mírate!- Mildred y sus amigas rieron con las palabras de Enid, las cuales provocaron que Hallow se pusiera de pie y amenazara al grupo.

- Muy divertido ¿No? pues, veremos si la maestra Ogroom también comparte su punto de vista, cuando le cuente sobre su correspondencia ilegal con el colegio.- la consentida jovencita imaginó que con eso bastaría para que las otras se cuadraran ante ella, pero no fue así. Poco a poco las chicas de Cackle la fueron rodeando, muy cruzadas de brazos y con semblantes serios en sus rostros, en otras ocasiones, esta amenaza si les habría hecho retroceder, pero ahora, no.

- Esto es muy serio Ethel, no son niñerías de las que puedas sacar provecho para cumplir todos tus caprichos. Si dices algo de lo que acabamos de leer ó del hecho de que podemos escribirnos con el colegio, te juro por todo lo que me importa, que saldrás de Hogwarts transformada en cerdo… ¿Recuerdas como fue eso, verdad?- La heredera de tan importante familia estaba muda ante la reacción de Mildred Embrollo…si…de Mildred, quien sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, tomó la batuta y puso en su lugar a la impertinente jovencita. Esta no se quiso quedar callada y trató de defenderse sin éxito.

- ¿Acaso crees que podrías salirte con la tuya? Las maestras sabrían que fue adrede y me devolverán a mi forma original.- esto no detuvo a ninguna de las chicas, que de inmediato apoyaron a su presidenta de estudiantes.

- ¿Y quien dijo que fue adrede?- la respuesta de Rubí desconcertó a Ethel y Druscila…y peor quedaron cuando Mildred puso cara de niña buena y se dirigió a Maude.

- Harry… ¿Sabes transformar a una persona en cerdo con solo mover tus dedos?-

- Eh…no, no Mily, no lo sé.- contesta Maude fingiendo la voz y arreglándose las gafas como han visto que Harry lo hace.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe? Es muy fácil.-

- ¡¡Claro!!- todas las chicas rieron con la interpretación de las dos actrices. Todas menos Ethel, quien las miraba nerviosa y molesta. Cosa que no importó.

- Así que mejor te mantienes calladita si no quieres terminar como "La hermanita perdida de miss Piggy"- advirtió Enid provocando la risa de todas y el silencio de Hallow al verse rodeada y sola.

En eso estaban, cuando se escucha el andar de unas fuertes pisadas, estas anunciaban que Ogroom estaba al cruzar la puerta. Pronto las chicas tomaron sus asientos, sin dejar de advertir con la mirada a Ethel. Cuando Constancia entró al salón, todas las alumnas la recibieron como se les ha enseñado.

- ¡Buenas tardes señoritas!-

- ¡Buenas tardes maestra Ogroom!-

-¡Bien, alumnas! Empezaremos con la clase, hoy veremos teoría de pociones, mitos y leyendas. Ya que estamos en Hogwarts, me pareció que lo mejor sería ver el tema sobre Sus Excelencias, creo que es una oportunidad única de aprender sobre ellos. Saquen sus libros en la página trescientos dos, "El niño que vivió". Empezaremos a leer, a propósito... ¿Qué diablos les pasó en la cara?- las chicas de inmediato se llevaron las manos para tratar de cubrir las marcas que los granos dejaron, pero eran tantas que solo una mascara les habría ayudado.

- Eh…pues, verá…nosotras.-

- Y ¿Que ha sido de todos los buenos modales que les hemos enseñado en Cackle para tratar a los magos y brujas ilustres? ¿Ó acaso creen que no me doy cuenta de la forma tan ligera en su trato a su señoría? Además de los escándalos que arman en el comedor.- todas las niñas guardaron silencio. Sin más remedio recibieron la regañina por parte de su maestra, de nada servía decirle que Harry les había permitido el trato común para su persona.- No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, no permitiré que se comporten como unas cualquiera ante sus excelencias ¿Entendieron?-

- ¡¡Sí, maestra Ogroom!!-

- Bien, continuemos con la clase.- luego del llamado de atención, dio inicio la primera lección del día.

Después de la cena, Harry se retiró temprano de la sala común, y se fue a preparar para su cita con Draco, se metió a bañar con todas las botellas que su padrino le dio, se puso un uniforme limpio y trató de arreglarse el cabello sin éxito alguno, bajo la mirada burlona de su amigo Ron, quien de vez en cuando dejaba de lado su revista Magic girls para observarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te meterá en problemas? Digo…Malfoy ya tiene fama y…- Harry lo miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello.

- ¿No se supone que ya le cantaste las diez? No creo que me quiera meter en líos.- Ron debía admitir que eso era cierto, pero aún así le dio varias advertencias.

- Pues ten cuidado, no te vayas a dejar engatusar y termines encuerado en algún pasillo del castillo.-

- ¡No inventes! Bueno, ya estoy listo.- termina por dejar que su cabello se acomode como se le venga en gana. Toma una pequeña mochila y su capa invisible.

- ¿Vas a ponértela desde aquí?-

- Sí…no quiero que nadie en la sala común me mire salir y me entretenga.- Ron entendía a quien se refería, las chicas de Cackle estaban en las butacas haciendo su tarea y parecía que les llevaría mucho tiempo.

- ¡Ok! yo esperaré a que llegues para que me cuentes hasta los más íntimos detalles de lo que pase esta noche…y no olvides contarme los más fuertes ¿Eh?- el chico de ojos verdes le dijo que si con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de cubrirse y desaparecer bajo la capa invisible, lo último que se vio fue la puerta del cuarto abrirse y cerrarse, dejando solo al curioso pelirrojo.

La sala común estaba casi llena, las chicas se encontraban donde acostumbran hacer la tarea, cada una ocupada en sus propios deberes. Harry no tuvo problemas al salir del lugar y comenzar a recorrer el camino rumbo a la biblioteca. En el pasillo, el chico consultó el mapa de su familia, para ver si Draco ya había llegado al lugar y si estaba solo. Aún no había nadie, Draco se aproximaba solo por otro pasillo y no tardaría en llegar.

Harry se apresuró en llegar, pues le parecía correcto ser el primero en el lugar y no hacer esperar al bello jovencito. Al llegar, se quitó la capa y rápidamente la guardó en la mochila, también hizo lo mismo con el mapa, no sin antes revisarlo para ver nuevamente si su chico venía acompañado. Ya con todo listo, Harry tomó asiento en una de las mesas y colocó los pies sobre la banca, esperando verse bien en esa postura. Cuando Draco llegó, se encontró a Harry cómodamente sentado, esperándolo. Al verse frente a frente, el rubio Slytherin reviso su reloj y luego le miró complacido.

- ¡Ah! 11:00 p.m. exactos, eres puntual, me gusta.- Harry sonrió con el halago y lentamente se acercó a él, mientras Malfoy dice.- Lo prometido es deuda… aquí tienes tu carta.- saca del bolsillo una pequeña pieza de papel, la cual Potter reconoce como suya.

- Gracias…- dice el chico al tiempo que toma la carta y la guarda en su mochila.

- ¿Tuviste problemas para venir aquí?- pregunta Malfoy mientras recorre con sus finos dedos, la corbata bicolor de Gryffindor.

- No…- contesta tímidamente el chico.

- Menos mal…-

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo y comenzaron a conversar sobre los viejos tiempos. Cuando se conocieron en el callejón Diagon y todas las "Bromas" gastadas desde el primer año de escuela. Harry no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el término "Broma" pero…en fin, era Draco y se lo perdonaba. También hablaron sobre lo que Ron y Hermione dejaron en claro, que solo eran amigos y que jamás hubo nada romántico entre ellos…y que tampoco lo habrá.

- En serio… ¿No hay nada con ninguno de los Weasley?-

- ¡Claro que no! todos somos como hermanos… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo con Pansy?- Draco sentía pena por la pequeña Ginny, sí…a diferencia del chico de gafas, Malfoy sí había notado la atracción que sentía la chica por Potter. Al parecer, esta solo obtendría de Harry un cariño de hermanos y nada más, cosa que le agradaba. Al escuchar la pregunta sobre su compañera. Contestó con toda calma…

- ¡Absolutamente nada! Somos buenos amigos y nos hacemos compañía, eso es todo.- aclarados estos puntos tan importantes, la platica se fue por otro lado.

Empezaron a conversar sobre Quidditch, música, materias favoritas y las más desagradables, comidas y postres, lugares que más les gusta visitar en Howsmead y la familia. Draco se sinceró con respecto a su padre y ya sabes quien. Y Harry le habló de sus tíos, su primo Dudley y sus padrinos. La conversación era de mucho interés para ambos chicos, uno por enterarse de que Malfoy es pariente de Sirius y el otro por saber que ambos hechiceros, Black y Lupin son pareja…esto último abrió el camino a algo más intimo entre ellos.

Los chicos estaban sentados uno muy cerca del otro, lo suficiente como para poder verse a los ojos. Draco volvió a deslizar sus largos dedos por el cuello de la camisa de Harry, cuando este tomó su mano y la llevó a su rostro. Podía percibir una dulce fragancia proveniente de su muñeca. La luz de la luna que entraba por los grandes ventanales, permitían a nuestro amigo, distinguir los bellos labios del joven Slytherin, los cuales le invitaban sin palabras a saborearlos. Con el más ligero roce de estos, ambos jóvenes se volvieron a perder en la dulce y calida suavidad de un beso inocente. Inocencia que poco a poco se va transformando en pasión.

El contacto de sus bocas ya no basta para los jóvenes amantes. Así que sus manos comenzaron a responder al reclamo de los cuerpos, acariciando la espalda, la cintura y atrevidamente la cadera. Harry iba explorando más y más a su bello compañero hasta alcanzar a rozarle los glúteos que tímidamente se contrajeron para luego irse relajando en la seguridad y el placer que el Gryffindor le transmitía. Draco no tardó en imitar a Harry, recorriendo la firmeza de sus nalgas. Esto no solo los complacía, los hacía olvidar todo, donde estaban, que hora era y que podrían ser atrapados en cualquier momento. El calor iba subiendo y la intensidad de las caricias aumentaba más y más. Sus respiraciones sonaban muy agitadas y la ropa no tardaría en estorbar. Deseaban llegar a más, pasar todas las barreras, tomar posesión como dueños absolutos del cuerpo del otro… pero el ruido de unos pasos los regresó a la realidad.

Los firmes e inoportunos pasos, poco a poco se acercaban a la biblioteca para hacer su ronda nocturna. Harry y Draco se miraron uno al otro sin saber al principio que hacer y a donde ir. Hasta que el chico de gafas reaccionó y buscó en su mochila la capa invisible, Draco al principio no entendía, hasta que ambos desaparecieron bajo la prenda mágica. Malfoy iba a preguntar a su compañero, pero este a su vez le pidió que guardara silencio. Lo primero que vieron entrar fue la luz de la varita del Profesor Snape, qué hacía su acostumbrada guardia. Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y con mucho cuidado se fueron alejando de la entrada para no chocar con el profesor que entró a revisar las estanterías.

Los jóvenes iban con cuidado y sin hacer ruido por el largo pasillo, todo parecía estar solo. Draco iba tomado del brazo de Harry, deseaba hacerle algunas preguntas a su compañero, pero debía guardar silencio en caso de que alguien llegara por sorpresa, apenas avanzaron medio pasillo, Harry sacó su mapa para comprobar si el camino estaba libre. Ambos vieron una marca en el pergamino que anunciaba la presencia de Filch y su gata a pocos metros de ellos. Harry buscaba otra salida cuando Draco lo jaló hacia la pared, apretó una de las rocas abriendo una puerta y metiéndolo por ella. Cuando ambos entraron, la abertura se cerró inmediatamente.

Ya adentro pudieron quitarse la capa invisible y con la luz de la varita que Draco invocó, empezaron a caminar por un pasillo diferente. Harry comprobó que se trataba de uno de tantos pasadizos que el castillo poseía. El mapa del merodeador de inmediato lo mostró, solo que Harry no tenía idea de cómo entrar en él. Fuera de peligro, el chico de gafas y el rubio de ojos platinados, empezaron a formularse varias preguntas.

- Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras una capa invisible, y ese mapa… ¿De donde los sacaste?- comenzó Draco con el interrogatorio.

- Son herencias de familia, mí padrino me entregó el mapa y Dumbledore me dio la capa en primer año… y tú ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar?-

- Mí padrino me habló de cómo y donde podía encontrar algunos pasadizos secretos, los cuales me podían servir para llegar a tiempo a clases.- terminó su explicación con una sonrisa pícara, Harry estaba impresionado con la similitud entre ambos, pero…

- ¡¡Wow!! Y ¿Quién es tu padrino? ¿Cómo sabe de esto…estudió en Hogwarts?- Draco le miró divertido antes de contestar con total naturalidad.

- El profesor Snape.-

- ¡¡¡ ¿Quéee?!!!- la sonrisa de Harry poco a poco se fue esfumando de su rostro. Nunca imaginó que alguien como Snape tuviera la capacidad de relacionarse y convertirse en padrino de alguien…mucho menos que ese alguien lo tomara en serio para cuidar de su hijo. Claro, si tomamos en cuenta que el padre del chico que le gusta es Lucius…ya suena más razonable. Al notar el silencio del Gryffindor, Malfoy preguntó serio.

- ¿Algún problema?-

- No, no…ninguno.- Draco no le creyó del todo, pero por ahora estaba bien. Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta que terminó el largo pasillo, al salir de este, se encontraban cerca de las mazmorras, donde están las habitaciones de las serpientes…era hora de decir buenas noches.

- Bueno…creo que hasta aquí puedes llegar. No creo que tengas problemas para regresar gracias a esa capa tuya.-

- No, no hay problema.- responde el chico, feliz con la idea de que Draco se preocupe por él.

- Entonces…mañana nos vemos.-

- Sí…hasta mañana…- ambos chicos se despidieron con un tierno y cándido beso, muy diferente en comparación a los de la biblioteca. Cuando por fin se separaron y apenas Draco había avanzado unos pasos en dirección a su dormitorio, se giró a ver a Harry y dijo…

- ¡Ah!…dile a Granger…que la próxima vez, no coma nada que sea color verde. ¡Buenas noches amor!-

- ¡Bue…! ¿Eh?- Harry enmudeció, ya no sabía si reír de felicidad al escuchar la palabra amor por parte de Draco ó reír divertido ante el hecho de que Malfoy fue el causante de las manchas en las chicas. En realidad, debía haberle reclamado por lo hecho a estas, pero estaba encandilado con la despedida del Slytherin.

Ganas no le faltaron a Harry de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, todo lo que Draco le hacía sentir. Confesárselo después de que este le dijera amor. El chico ya fantaseaba varias cosas para mañana temprano, llevarlo a su mesa, presentarlo como su novio…novio…cierto. Primero debía pedirle que fuera su prometido, pero ¿Cómo? Mientras pensaba en todo lo anterior, el joven se tardó más de media hora en regresar a la torre de Gryffindor para entonces ya eran más de las 12:00 a.m. pero no importaba, estaba feliz, había besado, acariciado, conversado y compartido secretos con el chico más hermoso de todo el mundo. Había descubierto que era celoso y muy atrevido en su forma de llamarle la atención a la competencia. A pesar de todo le dio gusto saberlo.

Cuando por fin llegó a la sala común, creyó que la encontraría vacía. Desde el pasillo de entrada iba a quitarse la capa invisible, pero escuchó las voces de sus amigas de Cackle. Realmente no deseaba que le hicieran preguntas con respecto a su llegada, así que se quedó con la prenda mágica encima y avanzó rumbo a su cuarto, pero se percató de la seriedad de estas, curioso, se acercó para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pues la conversación sonaba grave.

-¡¿Y ahora, qué vamos a hacer?!- preguntaba cansada Yadú.

- ¿Aún vamos a decirle lo de la academia?- cuestionaba al grupo, Rubí, que como muchas de sus compañeras lo veían innecesario.

- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!- agregaba Maude.

- ¡¡ ¿Pero cómo?!! Tal parece que ya no hace falta, según la carta, todo está bien y solo exageramos.- opinaba Enid frente a la chimenea, mirando fastidiada como se van quemando los pocos leños que quedan. Mildred y sus compañeras meditan sobre sus palabras, Ethel y Druscila agregan también al tema.

-¡¡Siempre me pareció una tontería!!-

- ¿De donde sacaron que atacarían la escuela?- la compañera de Hallow si se veía interesada con el asunto de la seguridad, Mildred fue la que se encargó de contarlo todo otra vez.

- Creo que ya se los había dicho varias veces, Su Ilustrísima se lo dijo a las maestras, que el que no debe ser nombrado atacará Cackle… no sé por qué, pero lo hará ¿Nos creen ahora?-

- ¿Por qué habíamos de creerles? Todo esto es estúpido ¿Quién querría algo contra la academia Cackle? Además de Agata Cackle y sus compañeras… y estas jamás han sido un serio problema.- Ethel mantenía su postura escéptica, sin importar nada de lo que le dijeran.

- Pues Su Ilustrísima no visitó la escuela por Agata Cackle, eso te lo aseguro.- Comentó Rubí, sentada en una butaca junto a Enid y Yadú.

- Esto es muy serio, Ethel. La maestra Mimm, la sra. Tapioca y el sr. Brote nos contaron parte de lo que se habló en la visita de su excelencia…¡¡ ¿No te basta todo eso como muestra de qué algo malo pasa?!!- las chicas estaban de acuerdo con su compañera, Hallow por su parte aún deseaba que estas estuvieran diciendo mentiras, pues de ser verdad, algo terrible ocurriría.

- Pero las maestras Cackle y Ogroom no están preocupadas, eso significa que todo está bien, que nadie corre peligro.-

- Eso solo significa que Ogroom y Cackle son unas pendejas…- todos abrieron los ojos y bocas a todo lo que daban, incluido Harry.- Su Ilustrísima no fue al colegio porque ardiera en deseos de conocernos, no… él fue a pedirle a Cackle que cancelara el año escolar y se aliaran con él, pues había vuelto Ya-sabes-quien. ¡¡Es increíble que después de conocer a Harry, aún dudes de que, ya sabes quien nos quiere atacar!! – la chica estaba de pie y le gritaba a Ethel en su cara con la intención de que le entendiera de una vez por todas.

- Pero en la carta, la maestra Mimm nos dijo que todo estaba bien…que nada malo estaba pasando, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta Rubí, un tanto insegura.

- ¿Creen que aún le debemos pedir a Harry que vaya con nosotras a Cackle?- al escuchar su nombre en voz de Yadú, Harry sufre un pequeño sobresalto.

- No, no lo sé… yo no lo sé…. Todo sonaba muy peligroso al principio del viaje y ahora parece que nada malo va a ocurrir, no sé si debemos hablar con Harry ó incluso con las maestras.- agregaba cansada de tanto discutirlo, Mily, pues ya llevaban horas hablando de lo mismo.

- Pero las maestras seguro nos castigan cuando les digamos que sabemos sobre lo que hablaron con su excelencia, incluso, podría correr a la maestra Mimm y a los señores Tapioca y Brote.-

- ¡Aahh! Esto se pone cada vez peor… ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

- Podrían empezar con contarme todo lo que está pasando en su escuela, tal vez sirva de algo.- Todas las chicas dieron un pequeño grito de sorpresa al escuchar una voz masculina salida de quien sabe donde, y lo peor…conocían bien de quien se trataba.

Primero se giraron hacia la escalera, esperando encontrarlo al pie del pasillo. Pero nada, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando lo vieron aparecerse tan cerca de ellas, detrás de las butacas para ser más exactos. Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, nadie podía hablar… Lo que más deseaban hacer desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, estaba por ser cumplido. Recibir ayuda de Harry Potter, la mayor meta del viaje, estaba apunto de hacerse realidad, claro, en caso de ser aún necesario y de atreverse a pedirlo.

Fin capítulo 19.

¡¡Hola mis queridos nakamas!!

Como siempre, mil perdones por la tardanza, ya saben por qué, lo que si, seguiré diciendo es que, haré todo lo posible por apurarme. Muchas gracias por el apoyo recibido y los hermosos mensajes, en especial a… Dark dragon hades, Loki, Alexia, Chapiscruz, Himram, Ángel de acuario, Myrna Elva, A. C. Akasuna, Ángeluz21, Lady malfoy-potter, Illyara, Naruko Uchiha, Rina lin, Hikaru H.K, Carita ToT, Michesica. Sigan adelante con sus sueños y…

¡¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola a todos!

No tengo cara para saludarlos después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, mil perdones a todos, lamento mucho mi retraso, procuraré no volver a hacerlo y espero que aún deseen acompañarme en esta loca aventura… ¿Volveré a retrasarme? No lo sé, nunca se sabe con estas cosas, pero intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, una vez más, discúlpenme y…

Que comience el show.

Capítulo 20

Las jóvenes brujas se encontraban petrificadas ante la presencia del joven mago, tenían la mente en blanco y la lengua paralizada, sus cuerpos temblaban de la impresión de verse descubiertas, sentían ganas de salir corriendo directo a su habitación, de cambiar el tema, mentir, pero no lo hicieron, era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar el asunto que originalmente tenían planeado…hablar con Harry Potter sobre el ataque a la academia Cackle.

Harry miraba a cada una de las chicas en espera de que alguna iniciara la explicación, Mildred que estaba más cerca de él, no sabía si se trataba de una ilusión o de un fantasma, pues ninguno de los libros que hablaban sobre el niño que vivió, decía que pudiera tele transportarse. El silencio era denso e incomodo, apenas perturbado por los balbuceos de Enid y Rubí, que trataban de iniciar la historia, sin llegar a algo, al ver la falta de iniciativa, Harry decidió comenzar la conversación.

- ¿Ya recibieron la lechuza? ¿Cómo esta su escuela?- Luego guardó silencio para que iniciaran la explicación, pero nada.- ¿Por qué me quieren llevar a su colegio? ¿Qué sucede?- las chicas aún estaban asustadas por su repentina aparición y mantenían un silencio sepulcral, molestando al chico de negra cabellera.

- ¿E…e, eres un fantasma?- por fin se ánimo a preguntar Maude.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué les está pasando?-

- ¿Sabes tele transportarte?- le siguió Enid a Maude.- ¿Cómo la maestra Ogroom?- cansado de tanto esperar por una respuesta, Harry avisó.

- No…mejor me voy a mi cuarto…Nos vemos mañana…-

- ¡NO, ESPERA!- gritaron casi todas las chicas.

- Queremos hablar de algo muy importante…por favor espera.- comenzó Mildred, logrando así que el chico de gafas se quedara con ellas en la sala común.

De inmediato, Enid y Yadú le arreglaron un lugar en el sillón más grande frente a la chimenea, para asegurarlo en medio del grupo, con todos listos para reiniciar el tema, Mildred tomó la palabra, la joven de largas trenzas comenzó narrando desde la llegada de la carta que anunciaba la visita del director Albus Dumbledore a la academia, como se prepararon para darle la bienvenida y todos los preparativos que hicieron para agasajarlo.

Luego, como buena secretaria de la escuela, Yadú se puso de pie y continuó la historia desde el punto en el que ambas amigas bajaron a la cocina, escucharon a la maestra y demás personal platicar muy preocupados sobre las advertencias que hizo el amable hechicero y que prácticamente las maestras Ogroom y Cackle no atendieron con el cuidado correspondiente. Así, tomando manos a la obra, ellas, dos de las alumnas de mayor grado, la maestra de deportes y empleados de origen muggle, se prepararon para proteger la escuela con distintos hechizos, mientras ellas venían a Hogwarts, a pedir ayuda a su señoría…o sea…a él.

- Y ahora no comprendo lo que está pasando…- exclamó Mily.- Nos acaba de llegar la lechuza de la escuela, y en ella nos dicen que todo está muy bien, que no hay amenaza alguna al colegio.- termina diciendo, al tiempo que le permite la carta de Mimm a Harry, para que la lea y juzgue el mismo.

- Pero su ilustrísima nos dijo, bueno, les dijo a las maestras que quien tú sabes, podría atacar la academia Cackle. No creo que él pudiera estar equivocado… ¿O sí?- agregó Yadú, preguntando más a Harry que a cualquier otra de sus amigas.

- Pero en la carta dice la maestra que otras escuelas sí cerraron, que solo Camellot y Cackle tienen abierto y que hasta ahora no hay problemas ¿Qué debemos creer?- le siguió Maude.

- Es obvio.- intervino Ethel.- No habrá ningún ataque, porque no hay quien tú ya sabes…solo fue un rumor y ya.-

- ¿Acaso dices que su excelencia es un mentiroso? Por que él fue a avisarnos sobre ya sabes quien y si piensas así, te meterás en graves líos.- reclamó Rubí muy indignada.

- ¡Yo no dije eso!- casi grita la joven Hallow, nerviosa de que se hagan a la idea de que ella ha llamado "Mentirosos" a tan importantes hechiceros.- Yo solo digo que quizás le dieron mal la información a su ilustrísima y que estén alarmados por nada, solo eso… ¿Cómo saber si la noticia viene de buena fuente?- las demás niñas guardaron silencio, ya que el punto que tocaba Ethel era muy interesante y esperanzador.

- ¡Es verdad! No sabemos si la información que le dieron a su excelencia es buena o solo una mentira…- exclamó con una gran sonrisa Mildred.

- Posiblemente solo se trate de una farsa.- agregó sonriente Maude, cosa que no convenció del todo a Enid.

- Pero eso ya lo habrían investigado antes de ir a avisar a los colegios ¿No lo creen?-

- Así es, si no fuera cierto, su ilustrísima no habría ido personalmente a advertir a las escuelas.- apoyó Rubí a su compañera.

- En eso tienes razón, pero…- Mily aún luchaba por creer en las palabras de Ethel.- ¿No es posible que hayan engañado a su excelencia? Digo, en la carta nos dicen que todo está bien y francamente no sabemos quien le dijo a su señoría que ya sabes volvió.-

- En eso Mildred tiene razón…no sabemos de que manera se hayan enterado del regreso de…ya sabes.- le ayudó Maude.

- Cierto…podría tratarse de un sujeto con problemas mentales, que simplemente quiso hacer una mala broma.- todas las miradas se posaron sobre Ethel. Unas pensando seriamente lo que estaba planteando, otras sin darle mucho crédito...una más prefirió no seguir observando.

- ¡Podría ser!-

- ¡Es posible!-

- No lo creo.-

- ¡ ¿Queee?- el centro de atención ahora era Harry, quien aún miraba atentamente la carta de las chicas. Mildred y compañía de inmediato se acercaron al chico, para escuchar la explicación que apoye sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no crees que la noticia de que, quien tu ya sabes este vivo sea una mentira?-

- Sí… ¿Por qué no crees que es posible que trataran de verle la cara al mundo entero?- lo que siguió a continuación, fue más que devastador para todas.

- Por qué… fui yo quien les dijo a todos que Voldemort había regresado.-

El color de la piel de las chicas, se había esfumado por completo y no solo por la mención del maldito nombre…sino por el hecho de haber dudado de las habilidades mentales del mensajero, en especial por que lo tenían en frente y era toda una leyenda, fuera de eso, también estaba la tragedia de que era cierto el futuro ataque a la escuela.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! Si se llegan a enterar de esto en mi casa, seguro que me desheredan.- murmuraba Ethel con las manos en la cabeza, para tratar de esconder un poco su vergüenza.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡ ¿Es que acaso nunca estaré a salvo de ser expulsada?- gritaba Mildred al cielo en espera de una respuesta.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No quise, no creí, yo pensé...- susurraba con las manos cubriendo sus labios, la chica de grandes gafas, mientras las demás niñas, veían a sus compañeras con un poco de pena y vergüenza. Mildred y sus colegas de inmediato comenzaron a disculparse.

- ¡Lo sentimos Harry!-

- ¡No quisimos decirte demente!-

- ¡No sabíamos que eras tú!-

- ¡Ya ni la friegan!-

- ¡Enid!-

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.-

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio… excepto claro, por el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea. Las chicas se hacían miles de preguntas con respecto a Harry y el que no debe ser nombrado, pero no sabían como preguntarle sin sonar impertinentes. Lo cierto al menos para Mildred, era que le debía una disculpa a nombre del colegio Cackle, como presidenta de estudiantes que es.

- Harry…- el chico de oscura cabellera apenas si levantó la vista para contestar.

- ¿Sí?- tomando la debida postura (De pie frente al mago, para hacer una reverencia) Mildred y las demás se acomodaron frente a Harry, dejando a este con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lamentamos mucho lo que dijimos antes…en nombre de la escuela para jóvenes brujas, te pido una disculpa.- cortando toda ceremonia, el chico dijo…

- Vamos…si ya se habían disculpado, además, no fue para tanto, me han dicho cosas peores en mi casa.-

- Pero te dijimos "Mentiroso"-

- Ya lo he oído antes.-

- Y te dijimos demente.-

- Esa tampoco es nueva.- agregó con una sonrisa el chico de ojos verdes, tranquilizando más a las muchachas.

- ¿Entonces estamos como antes?-

- Sí.- solo esto faltó para que las niñas volvieran contentas a sus lugares junto al chico, aún con la idea de preguntarle sobre el que no debe ser nombrado.

Harry seguía leyendo la carta de la maestra Mimm, pues unas líneas de esta le incomodaban mucho. "No hemos tenido ninguna dificultad, solo el clásico clima frío y nublado de siempre ó que algunas chicas creen ver sombras en el bosque."…las palabras "Frío y sombras" no le agradaban, pues bien podrían tratarse de dementores vigilando la zona. Pensando bien las palabras que dirían, Mildred y Ethel comenzaron a preguntar en nombre de las demás.

- Y… Sobre…el que no debe nombrarse…- inició Ethel.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ha vuelto?- directo y sin escalas, pensaron las chicas al escuchar la pregunta de Mily, Harry planeando contestar brevemente, solo dijo.

- Lo vi… ¿En su escuela siempre está nublado? ¿Es común que sea frío?- las chicas ignoraron sus preguntas, pues se concentraron en lo primero y todas soltaron un sonoro…

- ¡ ¿Queeee?- de inmediato el joven de gafas las calla para no llamar la atención del resto del alumnado. Comprendiendo la falta que cometieron, las chicas se disculpan con un movimiento de cabeza y más "Tranquilas" comienzan a bombardear a su amigo con diversas preguntas.

- ¿Cómo, fue en un sueño?- preguntó Mily.

- No.- contestó el chico.

- ¿En una bola de cristal?- trató de adivinar Maude.

- No.-

- Entonces… ¿En un trance adivinatorio?- terminó Ethel sin más opciones.

- Tampoco.-

- ¿Dónde ocurrió, entonces?- casi ruega Enid por más información.

- ¿Está nublado?-

- ¿Eh?- comenzando a desesperarse, Harry vuelve al tema que realmente importa.

- ¡Vamos chicas! Necesito saber si lo que dice la carta es cierto o no.-

- Bueno…- comienza Mildred resignada a no saber la historia completa.- No, bueno, un poco ya que no tarda en entrar el invierno, si hace mucho frío, pero no está nublado tipo lluvia.-

- Y con las sombras…pues no debería.- agrega Maude a la explicación.

- Pero a veces se pasean por el bosque la hermana de la directora y sus amigas… ¿Creen que sean ellas?- interviene Enid, dejando a Harry aún más pensativo.

- No lo creo.-

- ¿Piensas que el colegio está en peligro?-

Harry guardó silencio pues no quería preocupar a las chicas solo con sospechas sin fundamentos. Las alumnas de Cackle notaron la preocupación en la cara del joven de gafas, pues era el mismo semblante que ellas tenían antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Volviendo al tema principal, las niñas preguntaron lo que tanto deseaban saber…

- Si realmente nuestra escuela está en peligro… ¿Nos…acompañarías a Cackle?- los ojos del chico se abrieron a todo lo que daba al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-

- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para protegerla, para ayudarnos a pelear contra los que nos quieren hacer daño.- responde Mildred con toda "Lógica."

- Pero yo… ¿Cómo?...-

- Tú eres Harry Potter…el único que ha enfrentado al que no debe ser nombrado...si él realmente quiere atacar la escuela, solo tú puedes hacerle frente.- agrega Yadú con voz segura de lo que dice.

- Pero no es así de simple.- responde a sus compañeras Harry.

- Seguro que no, pero ya lo haz hecho antes, eres el único que puede.- continua Rubí, quien ahora cree en sus propias palabras.

- ¡Pero no es así de fácil!- las niñas de Cackle iban a continuar, cuando una voz conocida les llama la atención.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están levantados a esta hora?-

Por suerte para Harry, Hermione apareció en la escalera que lleva a los cuartos de las chicas. Ya que el grito de las alumnas de Cackle llamó su atención y la obligó a buscarlas, pensando que se estaban peleando nuevamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el centro del grupo a su compañero, el cual claramente se veía en problemas.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué están haciendo todos a estas horas?-

- ¡Hermione! Puess…-

Sin que las muchachas estuvieran del todo de acuerdo, Harry le contó lo ocurrido a su compañera de aventuras, la cual, luchaba en su interior con dos fuertes sentimientos…uno, el de ayudarlas a como de lugar…el otro, la de no permitir que su hermano sea visto como tabla de salvación por todo el mundo. Un simple espanta demonios, por así decirlo, sin importar su seguridad o sentimientos, pues era seguro que Harry diría que sí, a la petición de auxilio. Tratando de no sonar molesta y para evitar una posible pelea con las chicas de la otra escuela. Hermione sugirió.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la cama, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases. Después, cuando ya estemos todos juntos y descansados…hablaremos del tema.-

- Pero…- Mildred fue interrumpida por Hermione. Evitando que la plática se prolongara más tiempo.

- Buenas noches Harry, nosotras nos retiraremos en un momento.-

Comprendiendo un poco el movimiento de Granger, Harry comenzó a avanzar rumbo a su habitación, dejando a las chicas solas en la sala. Cuando el joven de gafas se retiró. La prefecta avanzó en dirección a su propia recamara, no sin antes decir al resto…

- Debo decirles que comprendo su problema y que en verdad deseo ayudarles en todo lo posible, pero…- las niñas prestaron atención.- No me gusta la manera en la que trataron a Harry esta noche.-

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Enid.

- Al hecho de que vean en Harry a una leyenda de los libros de historia…un ser ultra poderoso que vence al mal con un solo dedo…es lo que me molesta, quiero que entiendan que él no es superman ni ningún otro superhéroe que se puedan imaginar, como pudieron notar en este corto tiempo, él es solo otro estudiante de quinto grado, como ustedes. No es inmortal ni lo cubre una magia extraordinaria…no pueden llegar y solo pedirle que arriesgue su vida por ustedes y su escuela ¡No es justo!-

- Pero…- Enid fue interrumpida en su reclamo, por Mildred, quien comprendía lo que Hermione quiso decir.

- Entiendo…lo sentimos…-

El silencio se hizo en el grupo. Todas volvieron a sus habitaciones para meditar mejor lo acontecido y buscar más alternativas para resolver sus dificultades. Harry hacía lo mismo en su recamara, era tal la desesperación de las alumnas de Cackle al explicarle el problema, que el chico de gafas, realmente le gustaría ir a su colegio, pero…la verdad… ¿Qué podría hacer él, contra quien sabe quien se presente? Apenas conoció a los mortifagos el año pasado y solo porque sabe que son magos, tiene una idea de cómo enfrentarlos…pero ¿Y si son otras las criaturas que los amenacen? Harry pensó que esa noche, soñaría con el chico más hermoso del mundo mágico y muggle, pero ahora solo el caso del colegio Cackle estaba en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Despierta! ¡Harry, despierta!- luego de escuchar estas palabras, un almohadazo llegó directo a la cara del joven, el cual no pudo continuar con su descanso.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?-

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que esas locas te habían pedido ir a su escuela?- Harry no entendía bien a que se refería su compañero, hasta que vio a Hermione de pie detrás de Ron.

- ¡Ah! buenos días Hermione…Ron.-

- No te hagas el sonso ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada anoche?-

- Porque ya estabas dormido, cuando por fin llegue al cuarto.-

- Y seguro que de no ser por Hermione, ya estarías en camino a la academia Cackle ¿Verdad?-

- Puesss…- ambos amigos le miraron de manera recriminatoria, Harry trató de hacerles entender su punto.- ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes en mi lugar? Ellas viajaron hasta aquí en busca de ayuda para su escuela. No podía negarme.-

- No eres la única solución, Harry, sus maestras podrían pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore.-

- Pero ellas no creen que estén en problemas.- continuaba el chico de gafas a favor de las muchachas.

- ¿Y como se enteraron Mildred y sus amigas?-

- Escucharon a la maestra de deportes y a otros empleados, cuando repasaban la visita de Dumbledore a la academia.-

- Entonces, Dumbledore sabe de la situación de Cackle, no tienes que salir corriendo en auxilio de las chicas, seguro que ya hay alguien en eso.- eso sonaba lógico, pensaba Harry, bien podría hablarlo con las muchachas para que se tranquilizaran.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama y comenzó sus actividades, Hermione tuvo que salir de la habitación y esperar a todo el grupo en la sala común, no sin antes advertirle a Harry que no contara nada sobre la cita con Malfoy, ya que quería estar presente cuando narrara todos los detalles.

Al llegar a la sala común, las alumnas de Cackle y Granger, esperaban a sus amigos en completo silencio, al verlos llegar, las muchachas desviaron las miradas apenadas, pues comprendían que habían hecho mal, Ron claramente se veía disgustado por el incidente, por lo que pasó de largo sin saludar a nadie, en total silencio llegaron todos al comedor y comenzaron a tomar el desayuno, a Harry no le gustaba como se estaban llevando a cabo las cosas entre las dos escuelas, debía decir algo para que todo volviera a la normalidad ¿Pero qué?...cuando ya tenía un tema que comentar, el sonido de una cuchara golpeando una copa de cristal, llamó la atención de todo el alumnado, la profesora Mcgonagall comenzó diciendo…

- ¡Su atención por favor! El profesor Dumbledore tiene algo importante que decirles.-

- Gracias profesora…a todos les informo, antes de que comiencen con sus actividades, que a partir de mañana todos los grupos tendrán dos horas de clase a cargo de nuestros invitados y el miércoles por la noche disfrutaremos de la presentación del gran mago Hellyburg, titulado "Hechizos y maravillas", por la tarde se les entregarán sus nuevos horarios, sé que aprovecharemos al máximo esta magnífica oportunidad para aprender unos de otros, ahora pueden volver a sus labores y disfruten sus lecciones, gracias.- Después del anuncio, todos se fueron a sus respectivas obligaciones.

A la hora del recreo, cerca del lago, en el lugar favorito de los chicos, la discusión interrumpida volvió al punto en el que se quedaron, situación que todos aprovecharon para hablar, pues en el transcurso de la mañana no se habían dirigido ni la mirada.

- Y ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? ¿Eh? Habíamos hecho una promesa a nuestras compañeras y amigos, dijimos que regresaríamos con Harry a Cackle.- continuó Mildred la pelea, a lo que Ron contestó.

- Hubieran ido al ministerio de magia a pedir protección.-

- No sabemos dónde queda eso…- le responde Enid.

- Ni siquiera sabíamos que existiera un ministerio de magia.- apoya Maude, sorprendiendo al los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- ¿No saben nada del ministerio? ¿Pues qué diablos les enseñan en su escuela?- Ethel, molesta por las palabras del pelirrojo, también entra en la disputa.

- En primer lugar, nuestra escuela es la mejor en el ramo, por lo que no puedes dudar de su nivel académico ¿No es así chicas?- …lamentablemente… no obtuvo apoyo de ninguna de sus compañeras, ya que todas guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a otro lado.- Estúpidas.- susurró Ethel en voz baja, lo suficiente para que las chicas estuvieran al tanto de lo que pensaba de ellas. Dejando de lado este penoso momento, Rubí continúa con la plática.

- No estamos aquí para discutir sobre el nivel académico de cada escuela, sabemos que atacaran nuestra institución y queremos saber si podrán ayudarnos, es todo.- continuó Druscila.

- Pero sus profesoras son las encargadas de esto, no ustedes, además, seguro que el profesor Dumbledore ya había pensado al respecto y por ello la invitación a los colegios ¿No les parece?- el punto de vista de Hermione, dejó pensativas a las muchachas, pero aún algunas daban pelea con el mismo tema.

- Las maestras Cackle y Ogroom confían demasiado en que no pasará nada malo… así como Ethel.-

- ¡A mí no me tomes de ejemplo, Embrollo!-

- Igual, a quien vinimos a pedirle ayuda es a Harry, no a ustedes.- alegó esta vez Enid, respaldada por Rubí.

- Así es, ustedes no tienen por que meterse en este asunto.-

- ¡Claro que nos metemos! Harry es nuestro amigo y no permitiremos que vaya a defender una escuela a la que sus alumnas y maestras, tienen la obligación de proteger.-

- Y como esperas que nos defendamos de quien tu ya sabes, cuando nadie en la tierra ha sido capaz de detenerlo, excepto su excelencia Albus Dumbledore y por supuesto Harry Potter.-

- ¡Y por que tu nombre no viene escrito en un libro ¿Ya no vas a poder pelear con él?- Ron se había levantado de su asiento para encarar mejor al grupo de jóvenes hechiceras.- ¡Vamos! ¡Todas son brujas…defiéndanse!-

- ¡ ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ese mago es el más poderoso y cruel que haya existido!- agregó esta vez Yadú, como si tratara con estas palabras, hacer entender su punto a los chicos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Con magia! ¿Con qué más? Todas son brujas, no lo olviden…ya sabes quien puede ser poderoso, pero no inmortal…ya antes lo han derrotado, eso significa que se pueden defender.- continuó apoyando Hermione a Ron en la discusión.

- Pero nuestra escuela no cuenta con ningún Harry Potter en sus filas, es por ello que se ven ustedes tan seguros, con su ilustrísima en la dirección y Harry como compañero, si nosotras tuviéramos ese tipo de leyendas en la escuela, no estaríamos aquí pidiendo ayuda.- molesta por las palabras de Maude, Hermione reclamó.

- ¡ ¿Pero de qué piensan que está hecho Harry, solo por que lo llaman leyenda? ¡ ¿De acero mágico?-

- Harry es un ser humano como todos nosotros…igual que Dumbledore…ninguno es inmortal aunque un par de libros describa lo contrario, ustedes ya lo han visto, solo bastó un pelotazo para enviarlo a la enfermería.-

- Pero…-

- ¡Chicas! Ya basta.- la intervención de Mildred sorprendió a sus compañeras, pues en su cara se veía que no pensaba continuar con la pelea.- Ya es suficiente Maude, Enid, ya lo he entendido…-

- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando Mily?-

- No vas a permitir que nos hablen como si fuéramos…-

- ¡Ya fue suficiente chicas! ¿Qué no comprenden?- Enid y Yadú le prestaron atención, al igual que el resto de los presentes.- Ellos tienen razón, nosotras estábamos equivocadas, es verdad que es una leyenda y que solo lo vimos como al ser que pintan los libros cuando llegamos aquí, que a pesar de este corto tiempo y de la oportunidad de convivir con él de una manera más completa, aún lo queremos tratar como a un mito y mandarlo a pelear en lugar nuestro…eso no es correcto…eso es lo que tratan de decirnos sus amigos y que no queremos aceptar…lo siento Harry, chicos, no vimos la verdad.-

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, las alumnas de Cackle meditaban cada palabra de labios de su presidenta, mientras que los estudiantes de Hogwarts agradecían su comprensión. Enid y sus amigas, luego de unos segundos para reflexionar, dijeron apenadas a sus anfitriones…

- Chicos…yo…lo siento…- inició Sombra.

- Es verdad…lo lamento, he sido muy necia.- le siguió Cerezo.

- También pido disculpas, a veces hablo sin pensar antes, no debí ser tan molesta.- terminó Wally, a lo que Hermione agregó.

- No te preocupes…a Ronald le pasa todo el tiempo.-

- ¡Hey!- se defendió el aludido, dejando con esta pequeña broma, todos los problemas atrás.

Luego de algunas risas y comentarios mordaces contra los menos ilustrados de ambos grupos, el silencio se volvió a adueñar del ambiente, el pendiente sobre la escuela de Cackle aún estaba latente y a pesar de que las chicas ya no preguntarían nada a Harry sobre ir a la pelea, este y sus amigos comenzaron a dar ideas y soluciones para su problema.

- Aún creo que no deben preocuparse, seguro que Dumbledore ya tiene a alguien sobre el tema de la ayuda a las escuelas, quizás de eso estén hablando en este preciso momento en la dirección.-

- Eso espero.- respondió Mily a Herm.

- De lo contrario, ustedes pueden buscar más hechizos para la autodefensa, podemos ir más tarde a la biblioteca a buscar.-

- Eso me gustaría mucho.- contestó animada Maude a Ron.

- Yo tengo también una idea.- y sin esperar a que le preguntaran de que se trataba, Harry se levantó y encaminó rumbo a la lechucería.

- ¿A dónde va?-

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Y qué planea?-

- Menos lo sé.-

Sin perder un segundo más, todo el grupo salió corriendo tras su compañero, llegando hasta la torre de las lechuzas para encontrarlo, ya adentro, el chico escribía una pequeña nota y buscaba a su ave Hedwig, la cual dormía placidamente en medio de una lechuza color café y otra gris, cuando este la llamó, ni tarda ni perezosa voló hasta él, sorprendiendo a las niñas.

- ¡Aahh que bonita!-

- ¿Es tuya?-

- Si.-

- ¿Para quién es la nota, Harry?-

- Para Padfoot, si alguien sabe sobre los planes de Dumbledore, seguro que es él.- Hermione y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, Mildred y sus compañeras no entendían nada.

- ¿Padfoot? ¿Qué es un Padfoot?-

- ¿Eso es bueno?-

- ¿Es una clave o algo así? ¿Cómo de espías secretos?-

- Algo así.- respondió Harry.- Es más que un amigo, seguro que él nos tiene una respuesta.-

Luego de que atara bien el pergamino en la pequeña pata de la blanca ave, el chico de oscura cabellera dio las indicaciones necesarias para que Hedwig entregara su mensaje, antes de retirarse, la amable lechuza dio un pequeño ululo, que le decía que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara, ya que todo estaba listo, los chicos vieron con gran expectación como la bella mascota de Harry Potter se marchaba, perdiéndose en poco tiempo en el inmenso cielo.

Esa tarde de clases fue tan pesada como siempre, con los nuevos horarios en manos, todos los alumnos comentaban animados el como y de que tratarían estas nuevas asignaturas, al menos en algo estaban de acuerdo la mayoría…en que seguro estarían más interesantes que la de defensa contra las artes oscuras. A la hora indicada, Harry se presentó a su castigo con el enclenque pedagogo, faltando sin quererlo a la práctica de Angelina, la estricta capitana deseaba que todos sus jugadores apoyaran al nuevo miembro, o sea Ron, pero Potter no podía hacerlo.

Como el chico de verdes ojos no estaría en el campo de juego, las chicas acompañaron a Hermione hasta la torre de Gryffindor, para ponerse de acuerdo con la venta de pasteles en pro de los elfos domésticos, cuando Harry salió de cumplir su castigo, el dorso de la mano le dolía tanto y estaba tan roja que francamente estaba pensando seriamente en vengarse de su maestro, quizás un regalito del menú de los gemelos Weasley le gustaría, pensaba.

Tan metido estaba nuestro joven amigo, en sus pensamientos sobre galletas y pastillas de vomito, que no se percató de la ágil sombra que lo seguía, cuando dio vuelta en una curva de las inmensas escaleras rumbo a la torre, rápidamente fue arrastrado hasta un rincón parcialmente oscuro y besado con ternura en los labios, el autor de este acto no tardó en ser desenmascarado…

- ¡ ¿Draco?-

- ¿Quién más podría ser?-

- No lo sé… ¿Keanu Reaves?- con el ceño fruncido y un tono en la voz que advertía sobre una posible venganza, el bello Slytherin preguntó.

- ¿De que casa es ese? ¿Es Gryffindor o Ravenclaw?- ante esta respuesta, el chico de cabello azabache soltó la carcajada, molestando más a su tierno compañero.- Es otro de tus chistes muggles ¿Verdad?-

- No…no, no te enojes…mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Me enteré que te castigaron y vine a hacer que te sintieras mejor.- apenas hubo terminado de decir estas palabras, el bello ángel de ropas negras y verdes, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amante y se apoderó de sus labios con pasión, la misma o aún más intensa que la de la última vez,

Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez de ese beso, pronto más actividades se hicieron presentes para enriquecer el momento, ambos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero con las manos, Draco se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda y deslizar sus dedos por la alborotada cabellera del joven hechicero, mientras este se deleitaba con sus caderas y glúteos, el calor de ambos cuerpos iba aumentando rápidamente, ya no solo era estar abrazados y nada más, no, ahora ambas caderas estaban unidas una a la otra, para disfrutar del roce de ambos sexos, una de las manos de Malfoy, imitó a las de Harry, y bajó al final de la espalda, para evitar que se cancelara el contacto, eran tantas las ganas de los dos chicos por salir de ahí en busca de un lugar escondido, que de no ser por un infortunado incidente, lo habrían hecho de inmediato.

- ¡Aarrg!- exclama Harry, alarmando a su adorado.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- No…nada…- como era de esperarse, Malfoy no le creyó una sola palabra y buscó lo que había lastimado a Potter, encontrando su mano lastimada del último castigo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ha pasado, Harry?-

- Puess…- solo esto bastó para que Draco se convenciera que se trataba de un castigo físico el que el profesor Englund estaba aplicando.

- ¡Maldita sea ese sujeto!- exclamó disgustado, al tiempo que atendía el dorso de la mano con un pañuelo blanco, mismo que estaba adornado con sus iniciales en letras doradas.- ¿Cómo es posible que te tratara de esa manera? Por lo regular, siempre te están lamiendo los pies por ser quien eres, pero ya verá ese sujeto…nadie hace eso a mi chico y se va sin pagarla caro.-

- ¿Tú chico? ¿En serio…soy tú chico?-

- Bueno, después de lo que hemos hecho ¿Crees acaso que lo hago con todos solo por que sí?- el corazón de Harry latía tan rápidamente que bien se podía escuchar si prestabas atención.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Es oficial?-

- Pues…eso depende de ti… ¿No crees?- comprendiendo perfectamente, el chico de gafas y ojos verdes, comienza a hincarse para pedirle que sea su novio, pero lejos de halagar esto al bello rubio, este le dio un zape en la cabeza, devolviéndolo a su lugar.

- ¡Aauucchh! ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué no era en serio?-

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero no tolero esas cursilerías de niñas rosas…a mí me gustan los hombres fuertes y valientes como tú…- así que…para cerrar el compromiso, ambos niños se entregaron en un profundo beso, el cual tuvo un sabor diferente…un delicioso buqué de total exclusividad.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron permanecer en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo, ambos debían realizar diversas tareas y no podían quedarse uno con el otro, tomados de la mano hasta el sendero donde ambos se separaran, Harry sacó una barra de chocolate y la compartieron, antes de irse, Draco prometió entregarle mañana un ungüento para su mano y le mandó un beso, Potter no se retiró del lugar hasta que la figura de su novio…sí, de su novio, se perdiera por completo.

Al darse media vuelta para ir a la torre de Gryffindor y entregarse a sus ensoñaciones, el rostro de Ronald Weasley se presentó ante este, dándole un susto de muerte…

- ¡AAYYY! ¡Ron! Que diablos ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Lo mismo que tú…voy a la torre… ¿Cómo te fue?-

- Bien…el castigo como siempre…-

- No me refiero al castigo… ¿Se te acabó el chocolate?- no había duda…Ron había visto a la nueva parejita andar por los pasillos, tomados de la mano y compartiendo el dulce, sin más remedio, Harry tuvo que atender a la curiosidad de su amigo.

- No molestes.-

- ¡Ah no! ahora me cuentas con lujo de detalles, a ver dime… ¿Cómo estuvo, qué hicieron, qué dijo?- tocando el tema superficialmente, Harry contó sobre su encuentro, su amistoso saludo, como le atendió la mano y al final como se hicieron novios. Consiguiendo con esto, que el pelirrojo le formulara más preguntas.

- ¿Y qué dices que le tocaste?-

- ¡Yo no dije nada!-

- Por eso, cuéntame ¿Qué le tocaste?-

- No te voy a decir nada…bueno, sí…no, mejor no.-

- ¡Aayy no me vengas con esas y dime!- en eso estaban jugando, cuando Harry se percató que tenía aún el pañuelo de Draco, este estaba atado a su mano y él ni cuenta se dio.

- ¡Mira! Es su pañuelo.- acercándolo para percibir su fragancia, con fascinación dijo.- ¡AAhh! ¿Hueles eso? Es su perfume.-

- ¡Uack!…huele a bilis de armadillo combinado con cerebros de ranas.-

- ¡ ¿Quee?-

- Es que siempre está metido en el salón de pociones.- la fiesta que traían esos dos era tan escandalosa, que muchos se giraron a verles en la sala común, apenas atravesaron el umbral de la señora gorda, las primeras en recibirles como de costumbre últimamente, era las niñas de Cackle, las cuales bombardearon al pelinegro con diversas preguntas.

- ¡Hola Harry!-

- ¿Cómo te fue?-

- Bien gracias.-

- ¿Qué traes ahí?-

- ¡Ah! un pañuelo.- exclamó el muchacho sin cuidado.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran ustedes, pasen, debemos hablar sobre varios temas.- ordenó Hermione a sus compañeros, quitando a sus amigas la oportunidad de preguntar sobre "La dueña" del pañuelo blanco, manteniendo así varias dudas sobre el significado de las letras MD.

Como presidenta del P.E.D.D.O, Hermione les contó sobre los planes de hacer galletas y pedir a Hagrid permiso para prepararlas en su cabaña. Mientras la chica de larga cabellera daba los pormenores a Harry y Ron, las niñas se preguntaban molestas sobre la identidad de MD y las intenciones de "Esta" para con la leyenda. Sacándolas de sus pensamientos, se escucha la pregunta de Hermi.

- Y bien… ¿Qué opinan?-

- ¿Es en serio?- los ojos asesinos de Granger se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, quien de inmediato desvió la mirada intimidado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Es que…pues, todos adquieren galletas gratis en el comedor, ya lo habíamos dicho y…no sabemos si habrá tiempo para que se entretengan en hacerlas, gracias a los nuevos horarios y…pues…quien sabe si Hagrid quiera prestarles su cocina y…-

- No creo que Hagrid se niegue a ayudarnos, es por una buena causa y sí…sabemos hacer galletas, no tienes por que preocuparte.-

- ¿Y con respecto a la venta?- preguntó esta vez Harry, siendo respondido por Mildred.

- Pues no creo que haya problema, cuando los chicos se enteren de que es por una buena causa, seguro que todos querrán ayudarnos.-

- Eso espero.- dijo no muy animado Ron, a pesar de la mirada asesina de su compañera. Luego de invertir unos minutos en las tareas escolares, las chicas se atrevieron a hacer más preguntas a sus nuevos amigos.

- Y…ese Padfoot ¿Quién es o qué es?- comenzó Mily.

- ¿Por qué usan claves? ¿Para quién era la carta?- le siguió Yadú.

- ¿Quién es MD?- terminó Druscila, apoyada por otras de las chicas, los muchachos se miraron unos momentos, no sabían si debían contar todo o no, pero dado que Dumbledore las ha invitado, era posible que no hubiera problema, igual, sin palabras, al escuchar la primera respuesta de Harry, quedó claro para Ron y Granger que irían poco a poco con ellas.

- Como ya les habían dicho, Voldemort (Escalofrío general) ha vuelto a al vida y para protegernos de este y sus aliados, debemos usar claves en los mensajes, ya que si atrapan a la lechuza, nos meteríamos en graves problemas.- esta pequeña explicación causó tanto miedo como dudas en las niñas, las cuales continuaron con el interrogatorio.

- Entonces… ¿Es cierto eso de su regreso? ¿Es verdad que lo viste?- preguntó incrédula Maude.

- Sí.-

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- rogó por saber Enid .

- ¿Ya lo has contado antes? ¿Ya está el ministerio de magia que mencionaron en esto?- preguntó Ethel, quien a pesar de tener dudas, no deseaba estar en contra de Harry, pero este no quería aún hablar de lo ocurrido en el cementerio y trató de cortar el tema lo más rápido posible.

- Le dije todo a Dumbledore y al ministro de magia, solo uno me creyó y en el ministerio no quieren saber nada más de nosotros.-

- ¿Entonces no están ayudando?-

- No.-

- ¿Qué les contaste?-

- No pienso repetirlo.-

- Pero ¿Por qué no? si nos dijeras, tal vez nosotras…-

- Mejor cambiemos el tema ¿Quieren?- interrumpió Ron al ver la incomodidad de su compañero, captando el motivo, Mily lo apoyo.

- Sí, mejor por que ya me estoy asustando…veamos… ¡ah si!… ¿Quién es MD?-

La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues ninguno dijo nada sobre la identidad de MD…y ya que sorprendentemente surgieron varios asuntos pendientes en la recamara de los muchachos, estos tuvieron que dejar a las chicas solas en la sala común junto a Hermione. Esa noche, luego de avanzar con diversas materias como astrología, herbología y encantamientos, Harry dejó su pluma a vuela pluma trabajando en el libro de defensa y se dispuso a descansar cómodamente en su cama.

Ya dentro y con el dosel recorrido, el chico de gafas tomó el pañuelo de su bello amante y con la calma que reina en los enamorados, recorrió cada fibra y cada línea de las letras bordadas con hilos dorados, el aroma en la prenda traía a su memoria, el sabor y la calidez de cada beso y abrazo, dado junto al Slytherin, la dulce fragancia poco a poco lo llevaba a un mundo de ensueño, donde seguro se encontraría con su amado.

En sus sueños, él y Draco, se besaban en uno de tantos pasillos con tal intensidad que pronto ambos decidieron buscar una habitación, apenas entraron a la recamara, la cual estaba totalmente oscura, Malfoy ya no estaba a su lado, caminando sin rumbo en busca del Slytherin, se acercó a una puerta que mostraba algo de luz en su base, pensando que lo vería detrás de ella la abrió encontrando en lugar del rubio amante, un enorme y frondoso bosque, el mismo de todas sus pesadillas.

- No puede ser.- susurró el chico de gafas al reconocer el lugar.- No ahora.- rogó.

Sin más remedio que seguir la corriente de su psiquis, el chico caminó sobre una alfombra de hojarasca, lo curioso y diferente a sus anteriores pesadillas, era que ese bosque, ya no era oscuro, todo lo contrario, estaba iluminado y lleno de vida, logrando así distinguir cada detalle de este, mientras más avanzaba, más cansado comenzaba a sentirse, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo fuerza y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, deseaba acostarse y tomar una siesta, el lugar era acogedor y realmente le apetecía dormir unos minutos para recuperarse, pero no podía, debía correr, buscar a Malfoy, no… tenía que conseguir algo…pero ¿Qué?…lo que fuera que debía buscar, era muy importante, ya que su familia y amigos dependían de ello.

Luego alcanzó a escuchar varias voces, mismas que lo obligaron a tomar más velocidad en sus acciones, el ruido que percibía, eran las voces de sus amigas llorando y las maldiciones de los que imaginó que eran mortífagos, había una pelea, no estaba muy seguro de quien iba a ganando, solo sabía que debía llegar antes que el enemigo, a no se sabe donde, de pronto, una luz al frente le indica que ya está muy cerca, una voz que reconoce como la de Ron, le advierte que están apunto de darle alcance, que debe correr más rápido, el chico pelinegro ya está cerca, otros vestidos de negro, parecidos a sombras, se acercan para ganarle aquello que está brillando al frente…cuando ya, Harry está apunto de tomarla con sus manos, un resplandor tan fuerte, los rodea, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Vamos despierta!-

Era Ron como cada mañana, obligándolo a salir de la cama e iniciar la misma faena de siempre, la frustración era evidente en el chico, ¿Qué diablos significaba todo eso? se preguntaba seguido ¿Hasta cuando tendría esos sueños? ¿Qué le quieren decir? Desgraciadamente no había nadie que le diera las respuestas, mientras debía seguir cumpliendo sus deberes y esperar que la respuesta de Canuto llegara, para tratar de aclarar al menos, las dudas de sus nuevas amigas.

Fin del capítulo 20


End file.
